The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Kotori is head over heels for a girl who isn't normal by any standards. Muse are all in the same class, and fun things occur with one another. It's a Slice of Lifey story with lots of love and vampire action.
1. The Meeting

**The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!~

 **Author Notes**

 **Hello, this is my first time uploading a story. May you enjoy!**

The Meeting

* * *

A month before high school starts. Kotori still has some Early Bird Cram School to attend to. The sun was already beginning to set as Kotori headed home. Kotori took a turn at an alley as a shorter route home, however, she was stopped halfway through by two older guys who looked like they were already in high school though dressed in a shoddy manner; unbuttoned jacket over a white singlet, ripped jeans and piercings.

"Hey cutie. How about keeping us handsome for a bit, yeah?" One of the guys spoke up with a snicker. Kotori gripped her bag tightly, taking a step back with fear growing in her eyes.

"Aw, you don't have to be afraid. It might hurt, but it'd be fun." The other laughed hysterically which only caused a shiver down Kotori's spine and multiplied her fears tenfold. Kotori wanted to run but she was cornered and felt like she would not be able to outrun them anyway.

Kotori's throat felt extremely dry but still managed, "I-I don't want to…"

The guy with the crazed laughter and look that matched stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder which Kotori flinched backwards from. "You don't have a choice in this, cutie!"

"Yeah!" The other guy cheered and took a step closer too.

Kotori felt tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes as she stared at the ground wondering if her fate was sealed. Just as the guys' laughter got closer, a ground breaking shout boomed.

"HEY!"

The guys jumped away from Kotori to face where the shout came from, only to come face to face with a short girl that had bright ginger hair with a side ponytail on her right. The ray of hope that arrived seemed to have blind the two hooligans for a moment as they squinted at the new arrival.

In that time, the ginger girl placed herself between Kotori and the hooligans. "Leave the girl alone!"

The maniac one of the two regained his composure first. "Or what? You'd treat us to seafood, shrimp?" He laughed at his own joke before looking down at the ginger.

The ginger girl frowned, visibly displeased at being mocked because of her height. Just because she's the shortest _here_ , doesn't give them the right to look down on her and make fun of her for that. "I'll send you flying on your way with the Honoka One Way Express!" The ginger smiled widely as she got into a fighting stance.

"Hah! Like we would be afraid of you, shrimp!" The other guy called from behind.

The ginger ignored the guy and turned around to flash her broad smile at the ash-grey haired girl she was going to save. "Don't worry! I'll finish this fast."

Kotori felt like a gust of wind had blasted her worries away just from the dazzling smile the girl in front of her flashed. And if there was any lingering fear, the girl's steadfast voice reassured her. Although so, Kotori stood rooted with a lack of reaction as much as she wanted to return at least a small smile to the kind ginger.

The ginger turned back to the ruffian duo with a smile revealing her pearly whites with some sharp fangs. "So who's flying first?"

The first guy let out a sharp hysteric laugh before rushing in front, his hand drawled back to throw a punch. Before he could even release the punch, all he could see was the violet sky and then pitch black.

The ginger smiled proudly at her handiwork. The other guy shrieked and rushed the ginger too in a similar way as the first guy, he got sky uppercut and landed beside the first guy.

The ginger laughed happily while Kotori's eyes widened in disbelief at how quickly the conflict ended, at how easily the girl of smaller stature had bested two gangsters.

With more control over her body, Kotori grabbed her saviour's hand and pulled her into a run for the alley's exit. "T-This way!"

"Eh? What? But I haven't got to hear them scream and run away out of fear!" The ginger complained as she let herself get pulled away from her win.

At the exit of the alley, Kotori had her hands on her knees as she catches her breath while the ginger looked on with an unfading broad smile.

"All better?"

Kotori sucks in a deep breath. "Mm..mmph…" Kotori nodded. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"No problem! But you really shouldn't walk through alleys so late, it's dangerous."

Kotori looked down slightly ashamed. She knows the risk of going through alleys but it really makes her trip home that much faster.

"But you can walk through alleys with me around because I can protect you from any bad guys!" Kotori raised her head to see the same broadly smiling girl with the sun-like ginger locks. Kotori felt her heart beating faster and a blush growing.

"And you'll be my hero?" Kotori mused.

The ginger gave a firm nod. "Ah-huh. That I will!" The ginger put a hand out for Kotori to take. "Any more alleyways we need to go through, milady?"

Kotori giggled at the gesture and took her hand. "Just one more."

"Only one? Oh well. Let's go!" The ginger turned but stopped. "You lead the way."

Kotori can't help but let out a small laugh again before leading the way.

* * *

Halfway through, a ringtone broke the silence.

"Oh, it's mine." The ginger answered the phone without letting go of Kotori's hand.

" _Where are you?"_

Her smile immediately changed into a somewhat guilty and worried expression. "Um…somewhere..?"

" _Are you lost?"_

"N-No! I'm not…" The ginger had her gaze downwards and to Kotori, she had an uncharacteristic frown on.

" _Shall I come get you?"_

The ginger shook her head. "No, I-I'll be there soon."

 _A sigh. "Alright. It's already quite dark, so hurry it up."_

"Okay. See you, Umi-chan." A small smile curved back on the ginger's face.

" _See you."_

"D-Do you need to go? If you're in a hurry-"

The ginger cut Kotori off. "Nope, I'll see you home safely before I go." Kotori had her own wide smile when the ginger's broad smile returned.

"Mmph!"

* * *

The two did not talk much as the ginger escorted Kotori home; it was quite a short distance anyway which Kotori silently wishes was not the case. Stopping in front of Kotori's front gate, she found herself feeling slightly saddened at the loss of contact with the energetic hero.

"Well, this is my home…Thank you again for saving me and bringing me home…"

"It was nothing. I was just lucky to be at the right place at the right time!"

The door to Kotori's home opened to reveal a middle aged woman with similar hairstyle and colour to Kotori's. "Welcome home, Kotori. You're quite late today…" The woman's voice laced with concern.

"I'm back, mum. I'm sorry about being late…" Kotori answered her mother with an apologetic look.

Kotori's mum noticed the ginger beside her daughter. "This is..?"

"I'm a friend. Your daughter is back safely now, so I can head off. See you!" The ginger bowed to Kotori's mum and waved goodbye before running off.

"S-See you…" Kotori was visibly sad but her mum ushered her into the house before any questioning would be made. _I didn't even get her name…_

* * *

"Umi-chan!" The ginger shouted when Umi came into sight.

"Honoka, where were you?" Umi went straight into interrogation.

"Just kicking butt in an alley." Honoka scratched the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

Umi sighed. "I hope you weren't causing trouble…"

Honoka shook her head vigorously. "I wasn't!"

"C'mon, the animals aren't waiting."

Honoka laughed a hearty laugh. "I'll chase."

"And faint from the hunger halfway again?" Umi smirked at Honoka's look of dismay.

"N-No!" Honoka's denial had a hint of doubt as she quickly head into the forest for her meal. Umi smiled at her win and followed suit.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Wow, I started wanting to write in point form how I want this story to go, and then it became this. Vampire Honoka because I just love Vampire Honoka ever since I saw the photo of her in School Idol Festival (SIF). So cute~**

 **When I saw that I could select a cover image, I just felt like drawing something, and so I did. My drawing isn't awesome, but I did it anyway, yay!**

 **I'm so long-winded so I'm stopping here. May we meet again. :D Leave a comment if you like, I'd greatly appreciate it.**


	2. The Longing

**Author Notes**

 **Hello! Thanks for all the lovely comments, favourites and/or follows because it placed a smile on my face and motivated me to write more.**

 **Here are replies:**

 _ **I like the idea of Honoka being Kotori's heroine too, that I dream about it, hahas.**_

 _ **Yes, Kotori and Honoka are super cute.**_

 _ **I'd like to improve with full body drawings, then I can draw them together…=v= Opps! Almost entered Fantasy Mode, hahas. Uh, glad you liked the story.**_

 **In this chapter, it's all Kotori. May you enjoy!**

The Longing

* * *

At the dining table of the Minami household, Kotori and her mum are just about done with dinner.

"So…how was cram school, Kotori?"

Kotori looked up from her bowl to meet her mother's passive gaze.

 _Cram school..?_

"Um…it was okay. Not too difficult or too easy…" Kotori cocked her head to the side as she tried to remember cram school. Kotori's mum smiled.

"That's good. I don't think I've seen the girl from before. Is she a new friend from cram school?"

"Eh?! Um…No…I only met her just now…" Kotori spluttered and panicked at the mention of the ginger hero she met just earlier in the alley.

 _W-Why is mum asking about the girl from earlier? Friend? Are we friends? I hope we are friends…But I didn't get to talk to her much…Ah, but she's so brave and cute…_

"Hm…You seem to like her already." Kotori's mum hummed thoughtfully as she studied her daughter's reactions.

"Eh?! L-Like..? I…Well…I certainly don't dislike her…" Kotori trailed off, becoming very conscious of her mother's unyielding stare. Kotori's mum chuckled.

 _Ah! L-Like? I guess I do like her. Her bright sunset hair…Dazzling smile…Charming voice…Warm and strong hands…_

"I only have one concern, Kotori." Kotori made eye contact with her mother once more before her mother continued. "She mentioned about you being back home safely now…What did she mean by that?" Kotori's eyes widened slightly, wondering how honestly she should answer as her mother raised her eyebrows slightly.

 _Oh no! Should I tell the full story to mum? But that might make mum have unnecessary worry…Maybe just a short summary..?_

"Um…I…I was…confronted by some guys just now…and she rescued me from that situation…" Kotori held her breath as she took in her mum's slightly furrowed eyebrows at the mention of such an event happening to her only daughter. "She offered to walk me back and make sure I was safe at home before leaving…"

 _Yup, that's exactly what happened. Without the details…like her overwhelming strength…or her capability to make me feel safe in a second…or her hands that gave me such a strong sense of security…_

"I see." Kotori sighed in relief when she saw her mother smile softly. "I'm glad you're safe now. Should I come pick you up from cram school then?"

 _Pick me up from cram school?!_

Kotori shook her head quickly. "No, mum. I don't want to trouble you. And…I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself!"

 _I can take care of myself…And I would like to see her again…Wait, did I just say I want to see her again?! Well, that's true…And she did say 'See you'…Ah..! Is it wrong to want to see her again even though we only met about 2 hours ago?_

"Hm…alright. But I want you to at least leave a message or call me to inform me when you're on the way back, is that alright?" Kotori's mum had a stern look on.

Kotori smiled understanding her mother's concern. "I will. Thank you, mum."

"It's nothing. Shall we finish our dinner?" Kotori's mum smiled at her daughter's maturity.

"Mmph!" Kotori grinned happily as she chomped down on her mum's cooking again. "Ah, this is delicious!" Kotori's mum smiled wider at her daughter's childishness.

* * *

Back in Kotori's room, Kotori let out a small sigh on her bed. Kotori hugged her favourite pillow tighter.

 _Ah…I wonder when I can see her again…Next Friday after cram school? Or tomorrow if I walk around the same alley…Though that might be dangerous…_

Kotori turned to lie on her back.

 _I wonder what her name is…Taiyou-chan?_

Kotori shakes her head with a silly grin plastered on her face.

 _Who would be called the sun? Though she resembles that of the sun with how she radiates warmth and confidence…Taiyou-chan…_

Kotori's dreamy look only got dreamier as she called the name of the girl she did not know the true name of.

 _Taiyou-chan…Mm…Ho…Hono..? Her hair colour could resemble that of fire too. Strong, fiery, powerful fire…Hono-chan? Uncontrollable fire…Hono-chan…_

Kotori's grin was much smaller than before as she thought about how "Hono-chan" might be an existence out of her reach. Only allowing herself a minute of depressing thoughts, Kotori shook away the negativity and smiled wider.

 _Hono-chan…She may appear divine at first sight. But the warmth she exudes and shares makes her down-to-earth and thus tangible._

A giddy grin grew at Kotori's reasoning. Kotori hugged her pillow to her face as she squealed in delight before turning to face the wall.

 _Hono-chan is so cute! Kyaa! I want her to hold my hand again~ I want to hold her hand again~ I'm…holding her hand…_

Kotori was now in the realm of fantasies as she imagined Hono-chan walking down the streets, hands intertwined with her own, flashing that pearly white smile of hers for Kotori to see. And Kotori has her own set of white for Hono-chan.

Kotori promptly fell asleep afterwards into more sweet dreams. And this was just the first night.

* * *

The next day, Kotori got permission from her mother to take a walk outside as window shopping as her excuse to hide the true purpose – to take a chance at meeting Hono-chan again.

Walking with a skip in her step, Kotori could barely contain her excitement from just the thought of being able to see her once more.

 _Ah~ I wonder if she will be walking outside of the alleys…It's bright out, so I could try my luck in the alleys too…But I'll leave that for later. Hono-chan…_

Kotori vigilantly scanned her surroundings, trying her best to ignore the new features of clothing lining the stores, and trying her best to not fall into Fantasy Mode too much.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kotori apologized to the person she bumped into by accident when she was not looking straight.

"It's okay." The passer-by replied and went on her way.

Kotori walked on her eyes staring straight ahead, but her mind already in the clouds.

" _H-Hono-chan?!"_

" _Are you alright, Kotori? I wouldn't want you hurt. And especially not because of me." Hono-chan flashed a charming smile at Kotori which made Kotori feel lightheaded._

" _I-I'm alright, Hono-chan. With your strong arms holding me…I'll always be alright!" Kotori smiled giddily as she leaned onto Hono-chan's shoulder which vibrated slightly from Hono-chan's chuckle._

" _I shall have to hold you close to me from now on then." Hono-chan tightened her embrace around Kotori. "Don't ever leave my side, Kotori." Hono-chan whispered into Kotori's ears. Kotori practically swooned then but all is perfect in the arms of her beloved._

Kotori snapped out of her daydream when she hit her head onto a lamppost.

"Ouch! Eh..?" Kotori looked around her surroundings; she ended at the end of the shopping district without realizing it. She also failed to look out for Hono-chan through the entire walk to the lamppost. Kotori pouted at her circumstance but a smile quickly formed soon after.

 _I guess it can't be helped. Hono-chan is just that mesmerizing! Hehe. My beloved…_

Wait.

 _Eh?_

What word did Kotori just use?

 _Beloved? Beloved?! Did I just call Hono-chan my beloved? Ah! How can I? Calling someone I barely met my beloved!_

Kotori's face flushed from her own embarrassing thoughts. Holding her head with both hands, she felt the heat that has rushed her cheeks.

 _Hono-chan…I think I'm in love with Hono-chan…That is…okay, right? Hono-chan…_

Kotori slapped her cheeks lightly as she recomposed herself to resume her search for the girl she has fallen in love with. Backtracking her way through the shopping district, Kotori decided to check through the alley too, and from there head home.

 _May there be no gangsters. May there be no gangsters and just Hono-chan. May there be no gangsters and just Hono-chan._

Kotori prayed continuously as she hurried through the alley of her fateful meeting. Reaching the exit in no time, Kotori let out a sigh of relief that the walk through the alley had no happenings. Then she sighed again in disappointment that the walk through the alley had no happenings.

 _Hono-chan wasn't in the alley…_

Another sigh.

 _I guess I won't be able to see Hono-chan today…_

Kotori reached her house shortly and just trudged back to her room after greeting her mother. Her mother was surprised that her fashion loving daughter would return home from window shopping dejected, but packed it as tired from a day's walk before resuming with her chores.

 _Ah…Not being able to see Hono-chan leaves my heart feeling so sad…I guess I really am in love._

* * *

The following days before Friday came again, Kotori would always be on the lookout for Hono-chan when she went out. Kotori also slipped into fantasy mode every now and then, thankfully there was not another lamppost incident after the first.

Cram school went by slower than usual for Kotori as she kept glancing at the clock every ten minutes wondering if it was over.

Up and out the cram school, Kotori was standing in front of the very alley where she hoped upon all the stars that she'd be able to meet Hono-chan today. Crossing her fingers, Kotori made her way in.

 _Hono-chan…I hope you're around. I think it's fairly safe to assume that those gangsters won't show up in this alley again after what they went through…But I feel a little bad for walking through an alley without you since you told me not to…_

It was actually don't walk through alleys _at this timing_ , not don't walk through alleys _without me_ , but Kotori preferred the latter.

 _Ah, today is quite cloudy…Does that mean I won't get to see Hono-chan?_

Kotori shook her head, trying to push away her pessimism.

 _Hono-chan will appear all dashing and dazzling like before! I'm sure of it!_

" _Kotori!" Kotori eyes fell onto Hono-chan standing with her hands to her hips and that same bright smile on her face._

 _Is Hono-chan's eyes sparkling or her entirety sparkling? Because it certainly seems so…_

" _I've been waiting for you. Oh, how much I've longed to lay my eyes on you." Hono-chan beckoned Kotori over._

" _Hono-chan…I've missed you too!" Kotori rushed over to Hono-chan._

" _How much I've wanted to be able to touch you too." Hono-chan caressed Kotori's cheeks as she had a gentle, almost dazed smile replacing her earlier large one._

 _Kotori held Hono-chan's hand to her cheek with a similar dreamy smile. "I wanted to touch you too, Hono-chan."_

 _Hono-chan took Kotori's hand in hers and tugged her towards the exit. "Allow me to escort you home once more, milady."_

 _Kotori's heart skipped a beat at Hono-chan's wink. Hearts fluttering and spirits soaring, Kotori nodded her agreement as she began walking, with Hono-chan matching her pace._

Kotori broke out of Fantasy Mode when the street lights attacked her vision and the warmth she imagined in her hands disappeared. Kotori frowned, glared at the cloudy night sky and went home, disappointed once again.

* * *

The following weeks that followed before the start of Kotori's high school life came and went, filled with hopes of meeting her saviour again, only to be disappointed as she head home.

 _Tomorrow high school starts…Come to think of it…I wonder how old Hono-chan is…If she's the same age as me…maybe I might get to see her in school! And maybe…be in the same class too! Kyaa! Is it too greedy of me to wish that?_

Kotori shook her head in delight as she clutched her pillow.

 _No! Even if it is, I just can't help it. Dear gods in the heavens…please let me meet Hono-chan again…_

 _Kotori walked into her designated classroom. She scanned the room for a seat when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around._

" _Did I make you wait long, Kotori?" Kotori's world was filled with the orangey-brown and sapphire blue that has captured her heart._

" _Hono-chan!" Kotori had a mouth to her hand in shock. Hono-chan just smiled back._

" _I knew fate will bring us together again." Hono-chan took the hand that covered Kotori's mouth into her own. "Let me see your beautiful smile I dearly missed."_

" _I-I missed yours too!" Kotori beamed._

" _You might get sick of mine since we will be together from now on." Hono-chan winked and Kotori made a conscious effort to keep standing._

" _I'll never tire from watching your smile, Hono-chan. It's just so brilliant and mesmerizing. I want to watch it forever." Hono-chan's laughter rang throughout the hallway and within Kotori…_

Kotori woke from her pleasant dream as the sun shone through the gap between her curtains. Kotori stretched and got out of bed with a smile to get ready for the first day of high school.

 _Mm…May today be a good day!_

 **OMAKE**

"Ahchoo!" Honoka sneezed.

"That is like the third time already. You're not catching a cold are you?"

"I'm not…Look, I'm in tip top shape!" Honoka posed like those body builders showing off their muscles with a broad smile. Umi laughed softly.

"I can see that alright. Did you gain a little weight?" Umi proceeded to grab Honoka's underarm.

"Wha-?! No?!" Honoka pulled back and self-consciously felt her arms. "I didn't get fatter…"

This time Umi laughed out loud. "No, you didn't. I'm just kidding with you. But seriously, take care of yourself. School is about to begin again."

Honoka pouted from her seat. "I know…I just have to visit our personal doctor if I fall sick anyways!" Honoka tried a wink which Umi deadpanned to.

"Don't disturb Maki."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **So…How was it? Kotori is so in love. Honoka is just so lovely, she appears in Kotori's mind whenever possible. Hahas. :D Though Kotori certainly loves a very suave and smooth-talking Honoka, huh? XD**

 **School starts next chapter, will Kotori meet Honoka again then? :)**

 **In case it was not obvious, italics in the story are thoughts. Though I used italic for _emphasis_ too...**

 **Leave a comment if you like! Maybe let me know what you think about Kotori's thoughts…or how the fantasies went. Was it confusing?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. School Starts

**Author Notes**

 **The 3rd Chapter! :D Thank for leaving your thoughts because they got me thinking too!**

 **Replies to comments:**

 _ **Natal14 – I felt sad for Kotori too that she did not get to meet Honoka. And it is extremely adorable how deeply in love she is with Honoka.**_

 _ **KoyoriYume – Yes! Honoka is life! Hahas! XD**_

 _ **love bird – Because Honoka is so lovable. I'm not sure if I like rivals or I just like seeing cute jealousy.**_

 **First day of high school for Kotori is going to be so fun. –laughs- May you enjoy!**

School Starts

* * *

Kotori hums as she made her way through the school gates. Dressed in the formal attire of the navy blue blazer, checkered skirt of similar shades and a red bowtie, Kotori had a small smile as she looked forward to the beginning of high school life. Not without hoping for the chance of being able to see her saviour once again.

Kotori scanned the relatively large courtyard leading to the halls where the entrance ceremony would take place. There were cherry blossom trees lining the path which were in full bloom now.

 _How pretty...Maybe if a strong wind blew and Hono-chan could appear before me_ _with the cherry blossom leaves floating around_ _...Kya!_

A strong wind really blew, and Kotori hurried to hold down her skirt. The wind guided her sight to rest on a certain interaction between two girls that sported an orange-brown and scarlet red hair respectively.

"Maki-chan, aren't you glad I was hugging you just now. I helped prevent your skirt from flying!" The orange-brown haired girl laughed, and for some reason, Kotori found it really familiar.

"I'll be thankful if you weren't suffocating me and making it hard to walk." The redhead was displeased.

"Aww, you're so cold, Maki-chan~ Do you need more warmth?" The orange-brown haired girl rub her cheeks against the girl named Maki. Kotori felt a small frown on her face which she did not understand.

 _What is this weird feeling in my chest?_

"G-Get away from me, Honoka!" Maki pushed the affectionate girl with a force that caused her to stumble three steps away from Maki. That was when Kotori realized how close their positions were as the girl with the familiar laughter fell into Kotori.

"Wah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" The girl apologized as she held onto Kotori's shoulder for balance.

Kotori's eyes bulged when she saw the face of the girl just five centimetres away from her own. "Hono-chan?!"

 _Hono-chan?! Is she really Hono-chan? In front of me? Right now?_

"Hono-chan?" The girl cocked her head to the side and giggled. "It's Ho-no-ka actually."

 _Honoka…_

Kotori blushed hard. "I…I didn't know your name…And I actually thought of Taiyou-chan first. But decided to go with Hono…Ah, I'm sorry. You probably don't even remember me…" Kotori looked down ashamedly.

 _What am I saying? I don't really know what to say, and her name just came to mind…Ah! This is so embarrassing! Honoka-chan probably doesn't even remember me!_

Honoka's smile widened. "How can I forget someone as cute as you?"

Kotori's head shot up from the comment, her blush ever-growing. "C-Cute?"

 _Cute, she just called me cute!_

Honoka nodded. "Yup. Though I didn't get your name too." Honoka scratched the back of her head sheepishly, Kotori found the act really cute, but would have also liked Honoka's hand on her shoulder.

 _Ah~ Honoka-chan is so adorable! Um, my name! Got to let her know my name._

"K-Kotori. I'm Minami Kotori." Kotori felt really nervous and wanted to look away, however, the pull of Honoka's blue was just too strong for her to break eye contact.

"I'm Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you, um, again, Kotori-chan!" Honoka held a hand out for Kotori to shake.

' _Again'…hehe. Why a handshake though? Oh well, contact is contact._

"Nice to meet you again, Honoka-chan…" Kotori held Honoka's outstretched hand with both of hers dearly, afraid that Honoka might vaporize and she'll be met with an empty reality. The warmth did not disappear, the ones in her hands, the ones radiating from Honoka's gaze and smile, not even after what felt like too long for just shaking hands.

 _Ah…this is all real…_

Maki who spared a second worrying for Honoka got impatient though, so she cleared her throat. "You guys done getting to know each other? The entrance ceremony should be starting soon."

 _Eh? How long has it been?_

Honoka laughed sheepishly while facing Maki. "Sorry about that."

Maki shrugged and turned away slightly to hide her blush that started forming when Honoka laughed. Maki didn't get why she would blush, but she has long filed it under bodily reactions that can't be controlled or understood (yet).

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you."

"Eh?! Wait- But, I…" Honoka could not make up her mind of to follow Maki or to continue her conversation with Kotori. Maki looked over to Kotori who was busy staring at Honoka, then looked back at Honoka genuinely stressed out.

Maki sighed softly. "I think you should be fine, so…I'll head over first, Honoka."

"Mmph!" Honoka nodded and had a smile returned to her face since her problem has been solved when Maki made a decision.

Maki turned and muttered under her breath. "It's not like I wanted to walk with you to the halls anyways…"

"I wanted to. Let's walk together next time!" Maki no longer felt upset and smiled, if there's one thing she liked about Honoka being a vampire, it was her sharp hearing, it can be annoying at times but usually gives nice moments like such.

Honoka returned her attention to Kotori. "Kotori-chan, shall we go? Actually, are you a new student, or..?" Honoka asked with an unsure look.

 _Honoka-chan is a new student here too. This must be fate. I've got to grab hold of every chance I get to be with Honoka-chan!_

"I'm a new student. So…we are the same age?" Kotori decided to take the initiative; not letting go of Honoka's hand she took a step forward towards the hall. Thinking that Kotori is leading way by holding her hand, she just followed along with a smile.

"Yup! Fresh fifteen!" Kotori giggled at Honoka's energy.

"So when will you turn sixteen, Honoka-chan?"

 _Ah, I love the way Honoka-chan's name rolls off my tongue. Honoka-chan…_

"In August. What about you, Kotori-chan?" Honoka turned to make eye contact.

"September…August when, Honoka-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, on the third."

 _August third…Honoka-chan's birthday…_

Kotori burned the information into her mind.

"On the third huh? Mine is on the twelfth…"

"September twelfth sounds like a fitting birthdate for you, Kotori-chan. And I'm older than you, huh?" Honoka's smile broadened at the fact.

"Mmph, seems to be the case. I'm taller though." Kotori smiled playfully and held back a laugh when Honoka's eyes widened in disbelief along with her mouth in a big O.

"I grew a good three cm in the past month! I'll be taller than you in no time, Kotori-chan!" Kotori giggled at the thought.

 _Shorter or taller Honoka-chan is both fine…I love her just as she is._

"Oh, we've reached."

"Let's sit together!" Honoka pulled Kotori into the hall for a seat.

 _Ah, we're holding hands so naturally…_

Kotori followed along dazedly.

* * *

"Honoka! What took you so long to reach the halls? The ceremony is about to start already!" A harsh whisper called Honoka.

"Ah, Umi-chan! I made it anyway right? So it's all okay." Honoka took a seat beside Umi. Fortunately, there was an additional open seat beside Honoka's which Kotori took. Kotori frowned at the stolen attention and loss of physical contact.

 _I would've liked to continue holding hands until we have to split…Not that I want to split…Ah, I should pay attention to what Honoka-chan is doing._

Kotori looked over to see Honoka being berated about needing the girl with the long blue hair and stern chestnut coloured eyes to wake her and yet still be running late.

 _Why is she being so strict? Honoka-chan isn't late. Should I cut into their conversation? But that would be rude…_

"I'm not late, Umi-chan! Kotori-chan back me up here!" Kotori broke out of her thoughts to see Honoka's half pleading and half indignant expression. Kotori smiled glad for the attention from Honoka, though she gulped when the stern and searching eyes of Umi stared at her.

"Um…Honoka-chan isn't late to the entrance ceremony…And she took longer to reach the halls because she was with me…" Kotori answered in a quiet voice, afraid of how Umi might react.

Umi sighed. "I know Honoka isn't late. It's just that she should be more time conscious. I'm Sonoda Umi, by the way. Thank you for bringing Honoka over." Umi gave a respectful nod of acknowledgement which Kotori couldn't help but return.

"I-I'm Minami Kotori…"

"Umi-chan! I wasn't brought here, I came on my own! Well, with Kotori-chan. But that's not because I needed guiding!"

"Yes, yes. Now behave yourself and pay attention to the speech, Honoka." Umi waved Honoka off as she turned to face the stage.

"Eh…Umi-chan you're being mean…" Honoka pouted at Umi, then towards the stage. Kotori giggled softly, but Honoka's ears caught it and turned to give Kotori a quizzical look.

"Do you get lost easily, Honoka-chan?" Kotori had a small smile.

"Eh? I…Not really?" Honoka cocked her head from left to right as she thought about it.

"We should find some time to prove your innocence then…" Kotori grinned at the idea of going out with Honoka.

 _We could go on dates to test if Honoka-chan would get lost from getting to one place to another…Not getting lost would prove Honoka-chan's innocence while getting lost with Honoka-chan would mean more time to spend together…_

 _Kotori was surrounded by tall dark green leaves from four sides. "Am I in a maze?" Kotori felt a squeeze on her hand. Honoka flashed her broad reassuring smile for Kotori._

" _We'll make it out of this maze, Kotori-chan. Just leave it to me!"_

 _Kotori returned a broad smile and squeezed Honoka's hand. "Mmph! Together!"_

"Eh~ Kotori-chan don't believe me too?" Honoka pouted again.

Kotori shakes her head. "It's not that I don't believe you…I just thought getting to hang out would be fun." Honoka's eyes widened at 'fun' and smiled widely.

"That sounds fun! Yeah, let's hang out some time!" Honoka giggled proudly at the future plans made and turned to face the stage with the boring speech going on. Kotori had her own large grin.

"Yup. Let's."

 _Things are going more smoothly then I thought it could…Seeing Honoka-chan again, getting to know her more, and planning a date…Can today get any better?_

* * *

Apparently the day could get better for Kotori, as they went to the board outside to find their classes; Kotori found the names "Minami Kotori" and "Kousaka Honoka" in the same class 1-3.

 _The same class as …_

Kotori look to Honoka with her face aglow, noticing that Honoka have yet to find her name, Kotori decides to take hold of this chance.

 _The same class as Honoka-chan, means we might be able to be seat partners too!_

"Honoka-chan."

"Mm? You found your class, Kotori-chan?" Honoka turned to Kotori with a huge grin. Kotori nodded.

"Yup. We're in the same class, Honoka-chan. Isn't that great?" Kotori had her own huge grin too. Kotori felt like she might be floating with how happy she is.

"Eh? Really? Which class is it? I can't find my name." Honoka looked left and right to each board meaninglessly, unless she can read the names super fast. Kotori giggled, took Honoka's hands to grab her attention and directed her eyes towards Class 1-3 board and her name. "Oh~! We're both in class 1-3 then?"

Kotori nodded again and tugged Honoka's hand. "Let's head to class and check out the classroom."

Honoka nodded enthusiastically with a fist pump. "Yeah! Maybe we can be the first one there too!" Honoka took the lead, Kotori followed behind gladly, making sure their hands aren't separated.

Honoka took a turn and began heading up the stairs before Kotori blinked back to Earth and realize that Honoka is bringing them the wrong way. All first year class were on ground floor.

"H-Honoka-chan!"

"Yeah?" Honoka tilted her head to face Kotori with a grin still etched to her face, seemingly not knowing that she is going the wrong way.

 _I guess Honoka-chan really gets lost easily, huh. This is a cute point though. Hehe._

"W-We're going the wrong way." Honoka's eyes widened in disbelief. "The first year classrooms are back downstairs…" Kotori smiled nervously, she did not really want to be the one to break Honoka's smile streak.

"Is that so?" Honoka used her right hand to touch the back of her neck awkwardly. "I thought class 1-3 might be on the third level. Silly me." Honoka stuck a tongue out playfully and had a small smile; the whole look showing how embarrassed Honoka feels.

 _S-So cute..! Honoka-chan, you're so unfair…You can be exuding with confidence and yet make such cute mistakes and reactions! Can I just hug you? Ah, but pulling now might cause you to fall, but if you're going to be falling into my arms…_

"Let's go, Kotori-chan." When Kotori registered Honoka again, Honoka is a step below her waiting.

"Oh, right." Kotori made her way to Honoka's left so that they can walk with ease with their hands still connected.

 _Honoka-chan doesn't seem to mind holding my hand at all. I guess she really is affectionate, considering this morning with the red haired girl…Honoka-chan seems to have friends already and it's just the start of school. As expected of Honoka-chan._

"And we've reached!" Honoka pulled the sliding door open with her right hand. The door making a loud slam with the force Honoka threw, startling Kotori and a few students already inside. "Aw~ We aren't first!"

"S-Sorry about that." Kotori apologized softly for Honoka's noisy entrance. The others soon lost interest with what's happening at the door and got back to their own businesses.

"Mm…Where would you like to sit, Kotori-chan?" Honoka tilted her head slightly, smiling patiently for Kotori's answer.

"H-Honoka-chan do you mind sitting with me?" Kotori gave upturned eyes for an unsure and cute effect.

"Of course! I'd be glad to sit beside you!" Honoka smiled broadly to emphasize how glad she'd be.

"Um…somewhere in the centre seat?"

The classroom seats were like a lecture hall with each row of seat higher than the next, so the front can be seen clearly. With only one door to enter and exit from and the room air-conditioned, so the windows are closed and curtains pulled; sunlight not filtered in.

"Well, since the centre seat is taken, let's sit at the row below it!" Honoka skipped towards the desired seat.

"Mmph!"

 _The second row to the front…It's closer to the teacher so I guess it's good for paying attention. Well, anywhere with Honoka-chan will be great._

Kotori's smile widened as she took the inside seat, Honoka even held Kotori's hand gently while Kotori walked in. Honoka released Kotori's hand when she took her seat then proceeded to sit at the corner of the bench; beside the centre of the class which students will walk to get to the seats above.

Kotori has always been one to observe her surroundings as she sat quietly, out of habit, Kotori started settling down at her new seat and new classroom before looking around. Honoka seems to be busy fiddling through her schoolbag so Kotori let her be.

Kotori noticed that most of the people in the classroom are quick to form groups or pairs and are chatting. This made Kotori smile inwardly, glad that she at least has Honoka. She wasn't exactly a loner, her kind and gentle nature allows people to approach her easily, but she won't take the first step or try to get closer after that.

Her eyes then rested on a brown haired girl with spectacles and an orange haired girl who was literally bouncing on her seat as she spoke to the brown haired girl animatedly. The brown haired girl seemed to sense the gaze and turned to the front, upon eye contact with Kotori, she quickly spun to face the orange haired girl again, clearly nervous. Kotori cocked her head to the side confused.

 _I wasn't making a scary face right? Well…it's not like I don't understand not wanting to be stared at…They both seem really nice though and really close._

Kotori looked over to Honoka who had half her head in her bag, Kotori stifled a laugh.

"I hope we can get closer, Honoka-chan."

"Mm? I hope so too, Kotori-chan?" Honoka stopped her rummaging and looked over.

"Eh? Um, mmph…" Kotori smiled nervously.

 _Did I say that out loud? How embarrassing. Though it seems like Honoka-chan didn't get what I truly meant…_

"Ah, where is my favourite pencil…" Honoka went back to searching.

The door opened then to reveal a redhead who walked with a purpose, stopping to close the door behind her, turning around gracefully, eyes making a quick sweep across the room and started for the stairs.

 _Wow…She seems so composed…She was the girl from this morning right? Um… Maki-chan?_

Maki walked up the steps with constant grace but stopped at the second row for a second to chop Honoka's head that was pretty much in her bag.

"Ouch! Hey!" Honoka popped out and frowned at her attacker. Maki had a smug smile as she continued her way up, not before leaving a word.

"You should pay attention to your surroundings."

"Boo…" Honoka stuck her tongue out at Maki before turning the front. "She's so mean."

Kotori giggled. "But you seem close?"

"Mm, we've known each other for a long time now. We're pretty much childhood friends, along with Umi-chan." Honoka went back to being happy when she mentioned childhood friends. Kotori naturally grinned at Honoka's obvious happiness exuding out.

"I see. That's nice."

"I'll introduce you to them later! They are rea~lly nice!" Honoka stretched the really for emphasis while nodding, before returning her attention to her bag.

"Okay."

The door opened again.

"Nico-Nico-Nii~! Your idol, Yazawa Nico here to bring smiles to all of her classmates, nico!" Nico struck a pose.

 _Uwa…Black hair, twin tailed, red eyes…a small stature? Not taller than Honoka-chan. She certainly stands out, along with that outward personality she's definitely going to be heard._

Nico kept a wide grin on her face as she went to her seat above. Kotori turned to see that Maki took the last row same column as Honoka, and Nico went to the row below Maki's, the column same as Kotori. Maki had uninterested eyes to whatever just happened.

 _Maki-chan is strong mentally too I guess._

Nico flashed a broad smile and a wave to Kotori when they made eye contact. Kotori returned a small smile and wave before facing the front again.

 _I guess she's friendly too?_

It didn't take long for the door to open again to reveal a purple haired girl with low twintails resting on her shoulders. She had a small grin and an overall look of a gentle person. She took her time to scan the room before grinning wider and then started for the seat of her choice; the seat beside Maki, which is the corner seat by the stairs on the last row.

Nozomi sat facing the general direction of the door and made eye contact with Kotori in a short while. She grinned and waved, similarly with Nico, Kotori just gave a small smile and wave.

 _Wah…I'm not sure why but she gives off a feeling like she already knows a thing or two about me…It must be my imagination though…_

By this time, Honoka was done searching and was resting her head on one hand as she stared at the empty board.

 _Maybe I could talk to Honoka-chan now-_

"Honoka, what are you doing daydreaming before the teacher has even arrived?" A voice called Honoka before Kotori could.

 _When did Umi-chan arrive? Ah, it must be when I was staring at Honoka-chan…_

Honoka turned her head in her hand. "Isn't it because the teacher isn't here yet, so I can daydream, Umi-chan?"

Umi frowned from her seat beside Honoka which made Honoka's lips curved upwards slightly. "Don't try to talk smart. And no, when in school you should be vigilant at all times."

"Even during breaks?"

"Honoka." Honoka chuckled.

"I'm just joking. Umi-chan do you know where my favourite pencil is? The one with the sun at the top."

Umi raised her eyebrows. "I still don't understand why that's your favourite pencil when you don't even like the sun."

Honoka pouted. "I like the sun, I just don't like sunrays. _Or what it does to me…_ " Honoka mumbled the second part which Kotori couldn't quite catch.

"Right, it's probably on your desk somewhere since you don't put it back in your pencil box after use-"

"Ah, pencil box!" Honoka suddenly stood up shouting, surprising Umi and a few other classmates. Kotori saw the brown haired girl flinch and look in their direction. "I didn't bring my pencil box!" Honoka continued in a relatively loud voice.

Umi sighed heavily. "That's expected. Now stop raising your voice, you're scaring everyone."

"Oh. Okay." Honoka looked down with a small blush as she sat back down.

 _Honoka-chan is blushing?! I guess Honoka-chan can get embarrassed too, and it's not exactly the first time I saw Honoka-chan get embarrassed and feel smaller than usual…but…Honoka-chan blushing is so adorable! I wish I could pause at this moment to make it last longer! Or capture it…Mmph! Save this scene into your memories, Kotori! Ah~ Honoka-chan…_

Honoka looked over to Kotori, probably feeling a bit of Kotori's love aura threatening to spill out of her. "Kotori-chan?"

"Mm? What is it, Honoka-chan?"

"Mm…It's nothing." Honoka brushed the feeling off as the door opened again.

A tall blonde walked in, glimpsed the class contents, her stare lingering at one point, and promptly took the seat closest to the door, her posture ever regal with her back so straight even when seated.

 _She must be a highly disciplined person…_

Kotori continued observing people who entered and staring at Honoka, alternating between the two depending on the situation.

* * *

The teacher came in shortly after. Walking up to the centre, in front of the board, she smiled, a smile which made almost everyone (the cool and the dense excluded) straighten in attention for whatever is to come.

"Good morning, class." Her voice crisp and clear.

"Good morning." The entire class responded.

"Here's the golden question. Who would like to change seats?" The teacher's smile widened as the class protested loudly with wails and groans.

 _Ch-Change seats?! No, I don't want to. I don't want to be separated from Honoka-chan…_

Kotori looked over to Honoka who was also protesting. Kotori felt slightly better that Honoka was against changing seats too, though Kotori was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to hear that Honoka's reason is that it would be too troublesome to switch.

The teacher chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I like to give everyone a chance to believe that they are not making a wrong decision in their lives."

The whole class sighed in relief.

 _Thank goodness. I get to be beside Honoka-chan._

"Isn't this great, Kotori-chan? We don't have to move!" Honoka beamed. Kotori smiled largely back at Honoka.

"Mmph!"

 _Honoka-chan will be my seat partner. Ah~ How fortunate I am._

While the class is relieved and happy about not having to change seats, the teacher proceeded to the next stage of "First Day of School".

"I'm going to do a roll call now. And we'll do a simple self-introduction while we're at it. Understood?" The teacher took the attendance sheet out of her file.

"Understood!" The class answered in unity. The teacher smiled, pleased with the results.

Starting from names that began with 'A', they introduced themselves from their seats if they were present.

"Ayase Eli."

"Present." Ayase Eli breaks the norm by standing at her seat, does a slight bow to the teacher and turns to the class with another slight bow. "I am Ayase Eli. It is nice to meet everyone. I am a quarter Russian but have been in Japan from young so I do not have trouble with the Japanese language. You can feel free to speak to me. I hope that we can all have a good time as a class this year." Eli bowed once more with a slight smile before taking her seat once more.

Surprise was an understatement. The class was silent with a few jaws agape. The teacher was smiling, clearly impressed.

 _Wow, Ayase-san is amazing…It's like she was giving a formal speech…I thought she was a scary person, but she actually sounds gentle though not lacking in discipline._

The silence was glamorously broken by loud clapping from a certain ginger, which made Kotori turned to give the stare of awe to Honoka now.

"You're so cool, Eli-chan! I hope we can get along too!" Honoka chuckled.

 _Honoka-chan…I think you're much cooler! Being able to speak your mind is so difficult, yet you do that so easily._

A certain purple haired girl overlooking from the top, noticed that Ayase Eli, the class's confident blonde has a slight pink on her cheeks when the ginger complimented her. The purple haired girl grinned and thought how interesting this class is going to be.

"I like your energy, but take a seat for the next person, if you please." The teacher indicated for Honoka to settle down.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Honoka sat down with a hand behind her head. Umi on her left shook her head but had a warm smile on, she did not approve of such unruly actions but she can't stay mad at Honoka's innocent happiness.

Going through other classmates that introduced themselves normally, the next student is, "Hoshizora Rin."

"Yes, nya!" An orange haired girl shot up from her seat with her hand held high. "Hoshizora Rin is me, nya! I love cats and all sort of sports and Kayochin! I hope to get along with all of you too, nya!" Rin waved to everyone before sitting, the girl beside her was blushing and looking shyly at Rin, whispering something Kotori could not catch from her seat. "Hehe, sorry about that, Kayochin! I'll try to be softer, nya."

"I wonder what she's saying…" Kotori voiced her thoughts unknowingly again.

Honoka who had turned to see Rin introduce herself, adjusted her body to face Kotori. "Oh, she said 'Rin-chan, I love you, but don't be so loud…Thank you…but I like you just the way you are, Rin-chan.' "

Kotori had her own blush from being caught voicing her thoughts again, and that Honoka said I love you.

 _Ah, I said it out loud again? 'I love you', Honoka-chan said 'I love you'…It wasn't for me or to me, just repeating what Hoshizora-san's friend said, but..! Honoka-chan…Will you ever say I love you to me?_

 _It is dark, with only the soft moonlight filtering through the window into the room where Kotori lay on the bed. A shadow loomed over Kotori as the figure leaned closer. Touching her lips to Kotori's forehead, "I love you, Kotori-chan. Good night and may you have sweet dreams as sweet as you."_

 _Kotori glowed red, illuminating the dark. "I love you too, Honoka-chan…" Kotori reached up to put her arms around Honoka's neck and pull her closer…_

"Kotori-chan, are you okay? You're a little red and seem to be in a daze…"

 _Ah! What was I thinking about?! Was Honoka-chan and I living in the same apartment already?! M-M-M-Married?! Kyaa! Kotori how could you imagine such things so soon!_

Honoka pressed her forehead on Kotori's to check her temperature. Kotori blinked and could only see Honoka's concerned blue eyes. Kotori's mind exploded.

 _Honoka-chan?!_

Kotori instinctively pushed Honoka away. "I-I-I'm okay! T-Thank you for your concern though!" Kotori squeaked, the red definitely not leaving her face anytime soon. Being caught for thinking aloud was one hit, embarrassing fantasies another, and close contact with Honoka, initiated by Honoka is practically home run.

 _Ah! Honoka-chan was so close! But I pushed her away…why, Kotori?! You could've let the moment last a little longer…_

Kotori internally frowned at herself.

"I'm glad you're okay. Though I think you missed a few introductions." Honoka smiled warmly.

 _Ah… I can miss the entire class's introduction for the opportunity to be close to you, Honoka-chan~_

"I-It's okay. You could update me?" Kotori smiled nervously while Honoka chuckled.

"Of course! Anyone you want to know."

 _I want to know about you, Honoka-chan. Not that I can say that out loud. ..! I had better not have said that out loud!_

Kotori looked around and at Honoka frantically in case she did say her thoughts aloud, but Honoka already had her attention elsewhere and no one paid Kotori any heed.

"Could you speak a little louder, Koizumi?" The teacher requested gently.

Kotori turned her attention to the brown haired girl beside Rin whose name is Koizumi Hanayo.

"Kayochin, you can do it!"

 _So Kayochin is Koizumi-san's nickname._

"I-I'm Koizumi Hanayo…And I hope we get along too…" Hanayo's voice got softer with each syllable spoken and was visibly shrinking in her seat.

 _Wah…Koizumi-san is the exact opposite of Hoshizora-san in volume._

Kotori noticed that Honoka was looking at her which made her blush again. "Honoka-chan?"

"Could you hear what Hanayo-chan said?"

"Ah, um, yes…she said she wanted to get along with everyone too?" Kotori was not confident herself that what she thought Hanayo said is correct, but Honoka's broad smile wiped all worries away.

"Yup!" Honoka turned and stood up. "Hanayo-chan! I like to get along with you too!" Honoka shot her broad smile across to Hanayo. Hanayo looked over shyly, nervous joy danced in her eyes as she returned a small smile to Honoka.

"How about me, nya?" Rin joined the conversation that would've ended. Honoka spread her friendly smile to Rin with an excited nod.

"I like to get along with you too, Rin-chan!"

"Nya!" Rin cheered happily as the teacher cleared her throat.

"Next, Kousaka Honoka."

Honoka already standing bounced to face the front and copied Eli though more exaggerated with a large bow to the teacher. "I'm Kousaka Honoka!" The teacher eyebrows rose with an amused expression. "First year, blood type O with a minus! I love bread and I hope we all have fun-filled everydays!" Honoka laughed happily, before remembering to bow once more.

"Fun-filled days together, Honoka-chan, nya!" Rin pumped the air excitedly towards Honoka. Honoka did the same.

"Oh~!"

Kotori chuckled.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan is cool and cute all at the same time. I hope we have lots of fun-filled days together for the coming days too…Honoka-chan and I…_

"Sit down, Honoka. You're embarrassing yourself. Why would you even tell us your blood type?" Umi had a small blush, feeling embarrassment for Honoka though totally unnecessary.

"Sharing your blood type is important! Blood is-"

"Honoka." The finality of Umi's voice made Honoka fall silent and took her seat.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan." Honoka said in a soft voice.

"It's okay. Be more careful." Umi replied in a softer voice. Kotori heard the word careful but was not sure why or what Honoka needed to be careful about.

 _I wonder what Honoka-chan was going to say about blood. I didn't think Honoka-chan as a science-loving person. But Honoka-chan would look really good in a white lab coat…_

 _At a table with various test tube setups filled with an array of coloured liquids, Honoka wearing a long white lab coat and science goggles, held a test tube up with a test tube holder close to her face as she scrutinized the contents._

" _Honoka-chan, what chemical are you testing today?" Kotori glanced at the pink liquid._

" _Mm…I was wondering if I could make a love potion to make Kotori-chan fall in love with me." Honoka's lips curved up. Kotori blushed._

" _I'm already in love with you, Honoka-chan." Honoka chuckled and looked over to Kotori's reddened face._

" _I see a chemical reaction has occurred on your face Kotori-chan." Kotori felt like the room got hotter and the bunsen burner is not even on._

" _Honoka-chan…" Honoka placed the test tube onto the test tube rack before turning to Kotori and holding her face gently in her hand._

" _From pure white to bright red…I hope the reagent was me for this reaction." Honoka gazed softly into Kotori's golden eyes, similarly Kotori felt like she could remain lost in Honoka's ocean blue._

"Thank you for reining some order back for the class." The teacher tried to lighten the mood again.

"Ah, it's nothing…" Umi replied, nervous from the attention.

"Minami Kotori."

"Y-Yes!" Kotori stood up when her name was called.

 _Ah! Why did I stand up, standing is optional, and I don't really want to stand out…_

"Do introduce yourself to the class, Minami-san." The teacher prompted.

"Ah…mm…I'm Minami Kotori." Kotori blanked out.

 _Wh-What should I say? My interest? My…_

Kotori glanced down at Honoka.

 _Love interest? W-W-What are you thinking, Kotori! Um, my, my…_

Honoka smiled encouragingly to Kotori. "Kotori-chan, what's your blood type?"

 _Blood type? My was…_

"O. It's O too…" Honoka who thought that continuing the blood topic would be a good idea smiled widely at Kotori's answer.

"Really?" Honoka's eyes were shining with excitement. Umi face palmed behind, though Honoka and Kotori could not see that.

"Mmph…" Kotori had a small smile of her own, soon forgetting her nervousness as she got distracted by Honoka's bright smile and twinkling eyes which was just too lovely but a perfect distraction for Kotori.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Honoka continued her interview so that Kotori can introduce herself naturally.

 _Right now it's fantasizing about you…_

"L-Looking at fashion and drawing." Kotori figured the truth will leave a bad impression so she went with the second truth.

"Ooh~ Kotori-chan can draw? That's so cool! You should show me some time!" Honoka chuckled excitedly.

"I-I will." Kotori's smile grew wider.

"Do you want to get along with everyone in class?" Honoka looked up expectantly.

"Eh?" Kotori blinked with her smile froze in place.

 _Oh, right. I was supposed to introduce myself…Honoka-chan must've been helping me through! Gods how did I not notice! Ah…Answer, got to answer Honoka-chan's question!_

"Um, I do want to get along with everyone in class, if possible." Kotori glanced across the class shyly before looking at Honoka again for guidance.

"Great! Cos' I want to get along with Kotori-chan too!" Honoka stood up. Kotori felt reassured that everything is going to be alright when she took in Honoka's never-ending smile. Honoka turned to face the class. "Let's all get along, okay?"

There were responses like 'Let's get along.', 'Nice to meet you, Minami-san.' And 'We love to Kousaka-san.' Honoka nodded happily with the response and took Kotori's hand to sit back down. Kotori was more than happy to oblige, though saddened when Honoka let go.

"Thank you for saving me Honoka-chan."

"It's no problem. Anytime for you, Kotori-chan!" Honoka flashed a broad smile. Kotori felt floaty at Honoka's words.

"This is the second time you saved me…"Kotori giggled. "You really are my hero, Honoka-chan."

Honoka scratched the back of her head. "Eh~ This was nothing really. It isn't much when compared to my first heroic act anyway."

Kotori shook her head. "Mm-mm. I was really worried about what to do earlier. Honoka-chan's guidance and encouraging smile helped me through the self-introduction."

"Well, if you're that thankful you can owe me a favour." Honoka winked, and Kotori's heart skipped a beat.

"O-Okay. Is there anything you want?"

"Mm…Not at this moment." Honoka's thinking expression morphed back to smiley faster than one can say vampire twice.

"Oh. I'll remember it for next time then." Kotori was kind of hoping for more connecting with Honoka right away, but having a favour to return works too. Honoka nodded and looked up when the teacher spoke again.

"Nishikino Maki."

"Nishikino Maki." Maki sits back down.

"Ehh? That's way too short, Maki-chan!" Honoka stands, her entire body facing Maki. Maki looks to the side a slight blush growing. Kotori was as surprised as the class is at how short Maki's introduction was.

 _That was a short introduction, though it showed how cool Maki-chan is like._

"Be quiet, Honoka. I don't understand introductions." Maki muttered the second part, but Honoka doesn't miss it.

"It's to let others get to know you better! I'll help share the good things about Maki-chan!" Honoka nods at her own idea. Maki jerks her head back at Honoka with a bewildered expression.

"Honoka, don't-"

"Maki-chan is a rea~lly kind girl, but she's kind of shy. But don't worry, once she warms up to everyone, you'll get to see how cute she is!"

"Honoka!" Maki was as red as her hair at this point.

"Maki-chan also likes to read and is rea~lly smart!" The class had a light atmosphere as soft laughter could be heard echoing through the class, with whispers like 'How cute'or 'I hope to get to know her better'. Honoka was about to continue when a hand squeezed rather strongly on Honoka's right shoulder making her whelp.

"That's enough, Honoka. You're gathering too much attention to yourself and Maki."

"Umi-chan? Okay…" Honoka sat down obediently, Umi returned to her seat, and Maki sighed. Maki did not actually felt upset, in fact she enjoyed hearing Honoka praise her, but relief from attention did make her feel better. She placed a mental reminder to thank Umi later, and probably make Honoka pay.

 _Umi-chan seems to really have her way with Honoka-chan…And she cares a lot about Honoka-chan too. Ah! Does Umi-chan have feelings for Honoka-chan?_

Kotori bend forward to sneak a glance. Umi had a soft gaze at Honoka, though Honoka did not notice since she had her head down with a pout that was really cute. Kotori could not help but smile.

 _Honoka-chan's pouting look…Wait! Earlier, Umi-chan was looking at Honoka-chan with those eyes that were filled with love! Oh no. What if Umi-chan loves Honoka-chan and confesses. Or what if they are already together?_

While Kotori was fighting her own internal battle, the teacher called for the next student. "Sonoda Umi."

"Fight, Umi-chan!" Honoka did a pose with both hands in a fist, arms close to her chest. Umi's eyebrow twitched but she ignored Honoka as she stood.

"I'm Sonoda Umi. It is a pleasure to meet everyone and be in the same class. I practiced archery back in middle school and I intend to continue during high school. May we get along." Umi bowed and took her seat.

 _Archery?! Will Umi-chan shoot me down if I try to take Honoka-chan away from her? No, what if Umi-chan shot Honoka-chan with a love arrow like cupid and make Honoka-chan fall in love with her?! Ah…that would be the worst case scenario... Honoka-chan…_

Kotori focused on Honoka who was still pouting, seemingly holding herself back. Kotori looked up to see Umi giving an icy stare to the front. Kotori gulped.

 _Umi-chan must be stopping Honoka-chan from doing anything like what she did with Maki-chan's introduction. Though with just an icy stare not even directed at Honoka-chan is able to stop Honoka-chan…Umi-chan is a strong rival._

Kotori fretted on for some time, while Honoka began to listen to the rest of the self-introductions again. Umi wondered why Honoka can only pay attention for such and not for other classes which were, to Umi, more important. Honoka would reply that she can get to studying sometime in the future while self-introductions from each people in the class can only be now.

Pass S and onto T, "Toujou Nozomi."

The purple haired girl stood with a grin. "I'm Toujou Nozomi. Mm…I do some tarot card reading as a hobby. I hope to be able to get along with as many classmates as I can." Nozomi bowed slightly before taking her seat again, the grin never fading.

 _Tarot card reading…I don't really know what that is, but it certainly sounds fitting for Toujou-san. Honoka-chan probably will get curious…_

"Tarot card reading? I don't know what that is, but that sounds really cool, Nozomi-chan!" By this point everyone was just waiting to see if Honoka would say anything, and she did. Honoka twisted her body and waved enthusiastically at Nozomi with a wide smile. Nozomi waved back. "Can I see what it's like?"

 _I knew Honoka-chan would get interested. It's so cute how Honoka-chan gets excitable over almost anything._

"Of course. La-" Before Nozomi could promise another time, Honoka shot up from her seat to climb the steps.

 _Honoka-chan?! Class is still going on!_

"Really?! I want to-" Nozomi's eyes widened slightly at how quickly Honoka reacted, but Umi reacted equally fast as she grabbed Honoka's wrist stopping Honoka.

"The self-introductions are not over, Honoka." Umi said matter of factly.

"Ah, right…Later on, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka gave an apologetic smile to Umi and Nozomi.

"That was what I was going to say, Honoka-chan." Nozomi smiled kindly while Honoka let out a nervous laugh.

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka took her seat once again; Umi frowned when she tried to count how many times Honoka stood up from her seat throughout the introductions. Maki was bored, Nozomi notices and Kotori is Honoka-inclined, so this three would be able to tell Umi it has been five times.

Eli from her bottom seat has paid attention throughout the self-introductions, but this time something was different. She could not stop staring at the green eyed girl even after her self-introduction. Eli snapped back to reality when the next girl's introduction began. Eli shook her head as she asked herself why she can't seem to stop staring at Nozomi, it happened when Eli just entered the classroom too.

Yazawa Nico bounced up from her seat and struck a pose with only her pointer, pinky and thumb pointed upwards and the other two fingers tucked towards the palm, both hands placed beside her head. "Nico-nico-nii~ I'm Yazawa Nico! Bringing a smile to everyone's faces, your idol, Yazawa Nico!" Nico sent a wink and smiles around the class.

 _Yazawa-san said it again. She must like idols…or she could really be one? But idols would have to hide their identity right? So I guess not…_

"Wahh~!" Honoka's eyes gleamed with admiration from her seat as she stood and clapped excitedly. "Nico-chan, that's so cool and I bet everyone received your smile! Right?" Honoka smiled broadly as she looks around the class.

The class broke into happy laughter and shouted agreements and cheers such as 'Instead of cool, it's really cute!' and 'I can't stop smiling, so I guess our class idol is real.'

 _Honoka-chan has quite a wide sense of cool…Ah, Yazawa-san has a cute look indeed, but Honoka-chan is so much cuter~ Honoka-chan, I only need you to make me smile…_

Nico sat down slowly, in truth, she was taken aback. She expected and braced herself for the worst case scenario which happened back in middle school, in which the class was either filled with awkward silence or awkward laughter; mostly awkward for her. However, the atmosphere and expectations in this class has changed into one of friendliness and acceptance thanks to a certain gingerhead, Nico was not left standing out in a bad way.

The laughter from her classmates was genuine ones, like she really was able to put a smile on their faces which she wanted. Nico felt warm inside and smiled towards Honoka with appreciation, though it didn't last long when she felt the stare and grin of a certain know-it-all spiritualist. She turned to glare at Nozomi which did not go unseen by the redhead between them who just raised an eyebrow before looking to the front with a smirk.

Nico was appalled; she did not know to feel more anger or embarrassment at that reaction. She decided to go with both as she had a tint of red appear on her cheeks as she glowered at the redhead, then the purple psychic before facing the front with a huff. The girl sitting beside Nico was confused at Nico's change in mood and expression in the short minute that passed but decided to leave it at that. First day in school calls for first day mysteries too.

"Well, that wraps up the attendance check and self-introductions. I'm happy to see that no one decided that missing the first day of school is a good idea. I'm sure anyone who thought so is glad they did not too." The teacher smiled at Honoka, while Honoka did not notice that the smile was directed at her so the teacher just continued.

 _Honoka-chan does make everything a hundred, thousand…million times better. Is a million too little..?_

Kotori mulled over the quantity-quality problems most romantics face when praising their love.

"Now we just need to settle class positions and responsibilities before we end the day, alright?"

"Yes~" The class chimed. Honoka has begun to lose interest and looked around.

"We need a Class President, Vice Class President, Treasurer, Design Committee. As for cleaning duties, a roster will be put up by tomorrow. You can voice your incapability to clean right now or later, but will be determined by me if you really can't clean." The class laughed at the thought of someone saying they can't clean.

 _Dust allergy is possible. But whoever who has that is so sad…dust is pretty much everywhere._

"The procedure we will take is; first, any volunteers for the role. Next, any nominees. And lastly, I will choose or nominate the student if the first and second steps weren't met. So who wants to be Class President for Class 1-3?" The teacher wrote the roles on the board with an underline.

The class murmured discussions and opinions for a few minutes before one of them nominated Eli for the Class President role. "I think Ayase-san would make a good class president." Agreements were voiced and the teacher wrote Eli's name on the board.

"Any other nominees?"

Other names were said; voting was done with Eli with the highest votes.

"Our Class President for the year shall be Ayase Eli. Would you like a few words, Ayase-san?"

 _Ayase-san as class president seems really fitting. I think she'll be able to lead the class well._

Kotori gave her vote to Eli too after all. Eli stands and angles herself to face the class and the teacher. "I'm honoured to be nominated and have received so many of the class votes. I hope I will be able to meet and exceed your expectations as the class president." Eli bowed, stole a glance at a certain purple haired girl who shared a caring smile to Eli before she sat again with that persistent blush appearing every time Eli looked at Nozomi. Kotori blinked from her seat.

 _Hm? Ayase-san seems flustered all of a sudden. Did someone on top..?_

Kotori turned to look at the direction Eli was facing to see the only person still looking over was Nozomi.

 _Toujou-san? Toujou-san was one of those that received many votes too earlier. Was there rivalry? Mm…Toujou-san doesn't seem to be that sort of person._

"Next will be the Vice-president role. Any volunteers? Nominees?"

"I'd like to be the Vice-president if everyone is okay with that." Nozomi raised her hand as she volunteered herself.

 _Oh, Toujou-san wants to be the vice president?_

There wasn't any objection, so the vice-president is Toujou Nozomi.

"I look forward to working with you, Ayase-san." Eli definitely could not stop the blush as she looked directly into Nozomi's eyes, nodding.

"I look forward to that too…Toujou-san."

"You can call me Nozomi." Nozomi gave a closed eyes smile.

"N-Nozomi…You can call me Eli too."

"Okay, Elichi."

 _Elichi? Toujou-san is quick to give nicknames._

A loud clicking of a tongue and gagging sound could be heard from the class's idol, Nico. Kotori wondered what's wrong.

"What are you planning, Nozomi?" Nico accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nicocchi."

"Like you won't have ulterior motives to your actions, but whatever." Nico faced the front with a frown, while Nozomi's smile never faded.

 _Toujou-san and Yazawa-san knows each other from before? Ah…I think it's better to not get involved…Is our class going to be okay? I wonder what Honoka-chan thinks…_

Kotori looked over to the one thing that can make her feel relaxed in class. Honoka was resting her head on her arm, staring at Kotori. This made Kotori blush the moment she made eye contact.

"H-Honoka-chan? Are you okay?"

 _Honoka-chan's looking at me! No, staring at me! Staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes…_

Honoka shook her head while still resting her head. "I'm okay. Just bored. But I'm not bored looking at you." Honoka smiled.

 _Not bored looking at me? Ah, Honoka-chan…I can look at you forever too!_

"Um, that makes me happy to know." Kotori giggled softly. "What do you think about our class president and vice-president?"

"Hm?" Honoka propped herself up to look at Eli then to Nozomi then back at Kotori. "I think they are great! Eli-chan will lead the class with swag, and Nozomi-chan will tarot card our way through high school!"

 _Swag? Tarot card..? Eh?_

"You mean Ayase-san will be able to level-headedly handle any situation our class might face. And Toujou-san will be able to give guidance to our class?"

"That!" Honoka chuckled as she agreed to Kotori's point.

"I see. I think so too, Honoka-chan."

"Ehehe~"

"Volunteers for treasurer?" The teacher asked.

"What's a treasurer, Kotori-chan?"

"Eh? A treasurer is a person that takes care of monetary stuff."

"Oh~" Honoka's eyes had a gleam that appears when she has an idea. "I vote Maki-chan for treasurer!" Honoka raised her hands up high. The teacher wrote Maki's name on the board.

Maki who was disinterested with the role selection up till now suddenly had a lot of interest as she shot Honoka a look. "Wha-Honoka?!"

Honoka faced Maki with a bright toothy smile. "Maki-chan is really good with math and counting, so I think Maki-chan will make a great treasurer! Plus the role sounds really cool like Maki-chan!"

"I don't get you." Maki had her hands on the table as she stood up.

 _Maki-chan as treasurer…I don't think it's a bad idea, though forcing someone who does not want to…Should I stop Honoka-chan? But nominating someone isn't exactly wrong…And Honoka-chan has her reasons._

Kotori looked up at Honoka's determined face, Kotori's doubts vanished; she's going to support Honoka with whatever decision Honoka makes.

"I know it's different, but Maki-chan is a treasure, so Maki-chan should be the treasurer!"

"Wha-?! Uh…" Maki groaned as she crossed her arms and looked away blushing. Honoka smiled broadly knowing she's won.

"Maki-chan is really smart and can definitely handle our class's money matters! Let's vote for Maki-chan!" Honoka pumped her fist in the air as she rallied for supporters. This was easy since the class already trusts and likes Honoka. Class 1-3's treasurer is Nishikino Maki. Maki sighed as she sat back down.

"Stupid Honoka…" Maki muttered under her breath.

"It's okay has long as I have Maki-chan!" Honoka responded to Maki even though no one heard Maki, so they just left it as Honoka's outburst moment. Kotori looked at Honoka confused.

"Be quiet, Honoka…" Maki frowned, the heat at her face was annoying her and Honoka's sweet words seemed to have an effect of making her feel good and annoyed at the same time.

 _Honoka-chan must have really good hearing. I couldn't even hear Maki-chan say anything. Even Koizumi-san earlier…Or when I mutter to myself…Honoka-chan is amazing._

Kotori smiled proudly at Honoka for having excellent if not impossible hearing. "Honoka-chan, you have such good hearing."

"Eh? Oh…Thanks, but Umi-chan always says good hearing isn't good enough if I don't pay attention…" Honoka placed a hand on her neck as she laughed awkwardly. Kotori giggled softly.

"That's not true. Good hearing is good hearing. And you should be proud of it."

Honoka's eyes lit up. "You think so, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori nodded. "Mm-hm."

"Yay~ Kotori-chan, you're the best!" Honoka nodded with a huge smile.

 _The best? I'm the best to Honoka-chan? Ah~ Today must be the best day of my life…_

"Now for the design committee. We just need around three to five people. The whole class will be helping out regardless anyway." The teacher explained and waited for volunteers.

"Kotori-chan, do you want to be part of the design committee? I mean, you draw right?" Honoka asked with upturned eyes, Kotori felt like another love arrow shot through her heart.

 _Honoka-chan you're so unfair! You're so adorable!_

"Um, I don't know…I might join if Honoka-chan is a part of it…" Kotori answers shyly, she was not one to boast her skills; especially not one that she did not think was really good herself.

"Hm~ I don't think I want to join any committee or club so…But Kotori-chan probably would do really well in it, so I think you could join it!"

"Um…maybe not now…I'll help out though."

 _I hate to reject Honoka-chan, but…if Honoka-chan is going to be doing whatever she wants, I want to be able to be around her!_

"Is that so? I'll help out too!"

"Let's help out together then."

"Yup!"

While Honoka and Kotori were talking, the design committee has been selected.

The teacher was about to wrap up when Nico shot up from her seat. "And I'll be the class's idol, nico!" Her signature pose and huge smile on. Honoka turned and cheer along with the class.

The teacher chuckled. "Yazawa-san shall be our class's idol. Now this wraps up the necessary to-dos for first days. Remember that there's still school tomorrow, kids. See you around." The teacher scribbled some words on paper before turning to leave.

Eli stood from her seat and called. "Stand, class!"

The class caught on and quickly stood.

"Bow, class!"

The class did an almost perfect bow while thanking the teacher. The teacher could not help but smile proudly. If this is the first day with her class, she can't wait to see the coming days, but she's just homeroom. How the class will be like in other subjects might differ.

* * *

"Ah~ Class is over! We can go home! Right, Umi-chan?" Honoka looked over excitedly.

"Yes, we can. The class was a loud and tiring thanks to you, Honoka."

Honoka had a sheepish smile. "Nah…I don't think I can take all the credit. It was the whole class that made today fun!"

"That was not a compliment, Honoka."

"Eh? It wasn't?" Honoka blinked, while Kotori giggled from behind.

"Honoka-chan, you're so cute."

"Ehehe~ No, I'm not…" Honoka rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"Minami-san, you shouldn't praise Honoka too much. It'll get to her head."

"Ah, I don't think it will be too big a problem…Sonoda-san. Honoka-chan is a nice person."

"No, you haven't seen Honoka with a big head, Minami-san…It's horrible."

"Is that so, Sonoda-san?"

Honoka looked back and forth between Umi and Kotori. Usually she'd say something about Umi putting her down so much, but something else was bugging her.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!" Umi and Kotori were startled by Honoka's sudden shout.

"What is it, Honoka? You did not have to shout." Umi glared at Honoka.

 _Honoka-chan?_

"You two are being so distant! Umi-chan should call Kotori-chan, Kotori-chan. And Kotori-chan should call Umi-chan, Umi-chan!" Honoka pouted at the both of them.

 _Ah…Honoka-chan pouting…But, addressing Umi-chan by her given name so soon…I'm already calling her Umi-chan in my mind though._

Umi sighed. "You always pick on the weirdest of points, Honoka…" Umi cleared her throat, a tint of red growing on her cheeks. "K-Kotori-san…"

"Drop the 'san', Umi-chan!"

"I hope you're okay with this, Kotori?"

"Mmph!" Honoka nodded happily.

Kotori giggled slightly. "Mmph…Umi-chan."

Umi smiled relieved. "If you're going to be friends with Honoka, prepare for a handful of trouble, Mi- Kotori."

Kotori shook her head; she's already ready to accept all of Honoka. In fact, she could not wait to learn more about Honoka, to fall in love with Honoka all over again with every part of Honoka unveiled.

"Stop badmouthing me, Umi-chan~ I'm not all trouble!"

"That's why I said handful, Honoka. Not all round trouble." Honoka's eyes widened and Umi had a playful smile, since she just played with words, knowing Honoka would be fooled.

"Eh? Handful…It's meaning…" Honoka cocked her head left and right trying to process the words.

 _Honoka-chan…Umi-chan is just teasing you…_

"Honoka, you're blocking the way and Umi is right." Maki stood with her arms crossed a step above Honoka. Other students already passed by Honoka earlier and made it out of the class.

"Umi-chan is right?" Honoka looked at Maki still confused.

 _Is Maki-chan agreeing that Honoka-chan is a handful of trouble, or that Umi-chan didn't mean all trouble..?_ _Even I'm getting confused…_

Maki laughed. "Yes, now can we go back? I'm tired of school already."

"Honoka did tire you out a lot, huh?" Umi gave an understanding look to Maki. Maki sighed.

"Exactly. Honoka, you owe me big time." Maki shot a glare at Honoka which Honoka shrunk from.

"S-Sorry, Maki-chan…but I meant what I said!" Honoka smiled brightly.

"That- Let's just go." Maki felt heat rising again and she did not want to be seen, so she walked past Honoka towards the door.

"We're the only ones in the class left, so we should go." Umi made her way to the door too.

* * *

In the hallways, Umi caught up to Maki.

"Thanks for earlier."

Umi looked over with eyebrows raised.

"For when Honoka was spouting nonsense about me…" Maki looked away, red threatening to cover her cheeks from remembering. Umi smiled with understanding.

"I wouldn't have wanted that too."

Maki relaxed.

"Though it was not entirely nonsense was it?" Umi smirked at Maki's stiffened posture and growing red.

"No, it was nonsense." Maki walked faster making sure to not turn to see Umi's growing smirk.

"Is it okay to leave Honoka behind?"

"She's busy with the other girl anyway."

"Is that jealousy I hear?"

"I don't get you." Maki's pace quicken again, while Umi chuckled.

"Perhaps not now." Umi smiled softly. "I meant will Kotori be okay? Honoka is not exactly good at controlling herself."

"Hm. You want to stay and watch her?" Maki quirked an eyebrow at Umi who frowned. "Do what you like. I'm going home."

Umi decided to put a little faith in Honoka that she won't reveal her identity, and headed home.

* * *

"Shall we go, Kotori-chan? Ah, we can at least walk to the school gates together." Kotori nodded and they both started walking.

 _I was worried that Honoka-chan will just go home with her childhood friends, but Honoka-chan didn't forget about me._

"Or perhaps Kotori-chan would like me to walk you home today?" Honoka giggled.

 _Walk me home? Honoka-chan just offered to walk me home?_

"It's still bright out though."

"Ah…" Kotori looked down.

 _It's bright out, so there's no reason for Honoka-chan to walk me home…_

"Where do you live, Kotori-chan? Maybe we can walk home together!" Honoka faced Kotori with excitement in her tone and eyes.

 _I wanted to ask first, so I can follow Honoka-chan… May we go the same way!_

"Oh…I go this way." Kotori prayed and pointed in the direction she will go.

"Oh~ I go this way too! Let's walk together till we have to part ways then!" Honoka laughed happily and continued walking, Kotori giggled and followed.

 _Ah~ We can walk down the same road together too! Thank you, world! Thank you, Honoka-chan!_

* * *

Back in the four walls of Kotori's room, Kotori is tossing and turning in bed. Kotori hugs her favourite pillow and was screaming out in joy every now and then.

"Honoka-chan!"

 _Ah~ Honoka-chan! I got to meet Honoka-chan! I love high school!_

Kotori sat up at that declaration before the goofy smile returned to her face.

 _Honoka-chan~ First day of school never felt so fun and overall great before…Honoka-chan was so funny and friendly…Just like I imagined her to be!_

Kotori fell back onto her bed with a squeeze of her pillow she started rolling again.

 _I held Honoka-chan's hands…Honoka-chan is sitting beside me in class~ And Honoka-chan will be able to walk home with me until a certain junction which is only another ten minutes to home…Ah~ Honoka-chan~_

Kotori stopped rolling, and got off her bed to look out the window at the starlit sky.

"Ah…How pretty…just like Honoka-chan." Kotori's face was flushed as she bounced once. "Ah! I said it out loud! Honoka-chan~"

A knock on the door made Kotori spun around. "Is everything okay, Kotori?"

"Ah, I'm okay." Kotori called back.

"Sleep soon, alright. There's school tomorrow too."

"Okay, mum~"

 _I guess I was being a little loud? Ah~ But it can't be helped…Honoka-chan…I get to see Honoka-chan tomorrow too!_

Kotori jumped onto her bed and snuggled her face into her pillow.

 _Good night, Honoka-chan…Mm…I wish I can hear that from Honoka-chan…_

 _Kotori's phone rang. The caller ID read 'Honoka-chan '. Kotori picked it up before the second ring could end._

" _Hello?"_

" _Kotori-chan! You picked up!"_

 _Kotori giggled. "Of course I'll pick up Honoka-chan's calls." Honoka giggled over the phone which made Kotori's heart flutter. "Is anything the matter, Honoka-chan?"_

" _Ah…Can I only call if something's up?"_

" _Ah, no, no. You can call me anytime, Honoka-chan!" Honoka laughed. Again, Kotori's heart felt like it did skips._

" _Well, I actually wanted to hear your voice, Kotori-chan." Kotori's face reddened more than it was from earlier. "And I wanted to hear you say good night. Is that alright?" Honoka said softly._

 _Kotori felt like she was floating. "I wanted to hear you say good night too, Honoka-chan. Could you..?" Kotori could see Honoka's lips curved into a smile even from her room._

" _Good night, Kotori-chan."_

" _Good night, Honoka-chan~"_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Woah~~~ XD I don't know how it got so long. First day of school is supposed to be the shortest day of school right? Entrance ceremony, self-introductions, announcements, home!**

 **But then again, this chapter is filled with interactions. First impressions and self-introductions of nine people. Add in Kotori's thoughts and fantasies, we get a long chapter. Hahas. XD**

 **So, Honoka can defeat gangsters easily and have super hearing, what else? XD**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed writing this. Do you think it was too long, maybe I should have split up the chapter somehow? Leave a comment if you like. :D**


	4. The Vampire Side of Life

**Author's Notes**

 **Replies to comments:**

 _ **WeirdRaptor – Had to google to find out what you meant, and so I learnt something new. XD Yes, Kotori is a proud space cadet. –laughs- I drew this thanks to your comment. Space Cadet Kotori! If you want to take a look, my drawing is not wow ;)**_

 ** _member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=61720325 (type "illust . php" after the underscore. It doesn't appear here. Oh, and it's pixiv)_**

 _ **TheNightstriker - =v= ~~~ Kotori can't help it! Thanks for loving the chapter and here's more!**_

 _ **Guest – The answer to Nico's hostility is here! Umi is cool that way, waiting for her turn (hahas), and Maki is a great tease. XP I hope I am able to satisfy your Kayochin gauge here.**_

 **This chapter, let's see some of the others after school ended for the first day. May you enjoy! :D**

The Vampire Side of Life

* * *

Nico was going to enjoy her quiet walk home before having to handle the kids at home, but Nozomi decided to say hi.

"Nicocchi. Wait up." Nozomi took larger strides to catch up to Nico who tried to ignore her. "How was first day of school?"

"Fine until now."

"Really? I thought it was really interesting too." Nozomi giggled to herself.

"Ugh…Is it so hard to ask for silence?" Nico looked to the sky exasperatedly.

"Oh, you didn't want to chat?" Nozomi looked over to see Nico frowning.

"What tipped you off?" Nico groaned.

They continued walking in silence for a minute before Nico broke it.

"Why aren't you saying anything?!" Nico accused with a stamp of her foot, stopping in her tracks all together. Nozomi's eyebrows rose but just gave her usual grin.

"You wanted silence, no?"

"Ugh, but you wanted to talk. So talk." Nico grimaced. Nozomi stayed silent. "Fine, I'll talk. Are you trying to get close to Ayase before sucking her dry?"

"What? No! Of course not, Nicocchi. Why would you even think that?" Nozomi was appalled that Nico would even suggest something like that.

"Why else would you want to be vice class president? Nobody wants to be vice class president!" Nico flailed around as she continued her accusation.

"Oh. Well, I thought it'd be nice to try something new in high school. Elichi being a nice person is a bonus." Nozomi winked at Nico who pretended to gag.

"Sure, I believe you."

"Why won't you, Nicocchi?" Nozomi faked a hurt look.

"I ain't forgetting how you play nice with the deer before you devour them whole!" Nico shook her head at the memory.

"You make me sound like a monster. I just sucked its blood. And…playing nice is a tactic. Doesn't differ from how you attack your prey too." Nozomi had a small pout, not entirely sure how to defend her actions.

"Right…Whatever. Has long as you're not going to suck human blood, I'm fine." Nozomi giggled.

"Nicocchi cares after all."

"Who's caring?!" Nico crossed her arms and looks away.

"A certain class idol perhaps~" Nico glared at Nozomi who had a huge grin on, now that Nico is on the teasing end. "Since we're on this topic, do you think Honoka-chan is one of us?"

" _Huh_? Honoka? Vampire? Do you need a head checkup, Nozomi? There's no way someone as dumb as Honoka can be a vampire." Nico couldn't believe that Nozomi would suggest such a possibility.

"You can never guess, Nicocchi. She was speaking of blood-"

"She's just weird. If she was a vampire, our existence would be known to the world already." Nico still refused to believe, seriously, how can someone with so much dumb energy be a vampire. Vampires should be more collected, wise and low-key.

"You're trying to be an idol."

"That's a cover! So no one would second guess! And idols are amazing! Hmph!" Nico crossed her arms and huffed. No one should speak ill of idols in front of Nico, or at all. Nozomi chuckled.

"Well, Honoka-chan might have someone keeping her in line?" Nico's eyebrows rose sky high at Nozomi's implication.

"You mean Sonoda is vampire?" Nozomi shrugged.

"You never know~"

"Uh…Don't beat around the bush, psychic. If you think they might be vampires, do you want them to reveal their identity? Or we can both don't know the truth of each other. It's not like it'll cause lots of harm." Nico is starting to lose her patience, she had better things to do then discuss possible vampires; like take care of her siblings or watch more idol videos.

"Well, I just didn't want to repeat fifth year gym class." Nico's eyes widened, a spark of rage flashed within.

"That-"

"Accusing the poor girl who just happened to be more athletic then you to be a vampire." Nozomi grinned mischievously.

"Well, it's not my fault that I was in front, she happened to overtake me, and then tripped me-"

"You lost your own balance."

"I was undernourished! She then goes off and wins first place."

"It wasn't a race, was it? Just running."

"That's not the point! And she doesn't eat!"

"A lot. She does not eat a lot because she watches her diet."

"Details."

Nozomi chuckled. "She tried to call you a vampire too, and you were stumped. That was a sight to see. If only I had my camera."

"… Okay, fine. We'll find out if Sonoda and Honoka is a vampire. Happy?"

"Maybe~" Nico sighs and mutters under her breath.

"Why do I always have to do the hard work?"

"Let me know if you need help." Nozomi grinned.

"You're usually more trouble than help, so I'll pass." Nico walked off.

"How mean~" Nozomi went on her way too, already deciding that she'll help out wherever she can.

* * *

Hanayo and Rin are walking home together as they only live two blocks away from each other.

"Kayochin! Today was so much fun right?" Rin speaks with a bounce and hands thrown up high energetically.

"Mmph…"

"Ah~ I can't wait for tomorrow! Let's make lots of friends nya!"

"Friends… New friends..?" Hanayo looks down uncertain of whether she can make new friends on her own.

"Don't worry nya! The whole class was so friendly and open! And there's always me nya! We'll make friends together! Okay, Kayochin?" Rin flashed a huge smile to Hanayo who laughed softly before nodding.

"Mmph, even if I can't make new friends, I just need Rin-chan." Hanayo smiled to Rin.

"Aw~ That's so sweet, Kayochin!" Rin hugs Hanayo tightly.

"Ah, Rin-chan…" Hanayo hugs back lightly, afraid that she might accidentally use too much strength.

"But don't be so pessimistic nya! If anything, I think Honoka-chan will be friends with us!"

"Mmph…" Hanayo smiled back to Rin to show that she's no longer feeling negative.

 _The girl who loves blood and was really helpful earlier…I hope we can be friends…_

"I'll be heading home now, Kayochin! See you tomorrow nya!" Rin points straight ahead to where she has to go. Hanayo nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Rin-chan. Take care." Rin laughs heartily.

"Don't worry nya! It's just a short walk to home! Bye bye nya!" Rin runs off, leaving Hanayo smiling as she watched her bestfriend run home.

* * *

In the house where the aroma of freshly cooked rice floated around, Hanayo's mother calls for Hanayo.

"Hanayo, dinner is ready. Is two bowls enough for you?"

"Um…I think two bowls will be enough for tonight." Hanayo walked into the kitchen.

"Well, the rice cooker has more if you need seconds. And your favourite blood topping is in the shelf if the one on the table runs out."

"Okay, mum." Hanayo took the bowl of rice from her mum to bring to the dining table. "Let me help."

"Thank you, Hanayo." Hanayo's mother passed the bowls to her daughter before taking her own serving.

"Ah~ Blood O topping on hot, steamy rice~ This must be paradise~" Hanayo tucked into her meal with an expression of bliss; what can be better than rice and blood for Hanayo.

* * *

Honoka reaches home half an hour after she waved goodbye to Kotori. It did not take so long to reach home because she took a wrong turn and followed a kitten into another alley, nope it did not.

Honoka opened the door to her house and greeted her mum who was manning the counter of their family business "Homura Manjuu". Theirs is a special business that caters to both vampires and humans with blood manjuus and normal manjuus respectively.

"I'm back, mum!" Honoka opened the door with the same amount of force she did with her classroom's door. However, no slam was heard. After years of having such a rambunctious vampire daughter, you would know to have your doors have an automatic slow down plus reduce impact feature.

"Welcome back, Honoka." Her mum greeted but gasped when she saw her daughter. "What happened to you? Did you get into a fight at school?" Honoka's mum left the counter to take a closer look at Honoka's scratched up uniform and slightly ruffled hair.

"Ah…No, I was just playing with this really cute kitten in an alley…somewhere close to home?" Honoka was not sure where she was, but she made it back home, that's what matters right? Honoka's mum sighed.

"Honoka…Go take a bath and clean up." Honoka's mum pushed lightly on Honoka's back to usher her upstairs.

"Okay~" Honoka happily obliged, she felt kind of sticky anyways. Rolling on the floor with the kitten made even a vampire dirty.

"Luckily we bought ten pairs of uniforms for Honoka. We are down by one on the first day already." Honoka's mum smiled wryly as she shook her head, returning to the counter.

* * *

Honoka entered her should've been unoccupied room to get her change of clothes, but to her surprise was greeted by her blue haired childhood friend. Umi sat in a seiza position and gave Honoka a stern look when she opened the door.

"Umi-chan? Um, welcome?" Honoka smiled nervously, wracking her brain immediately, thinking if she done anything to anger Umi today. She did a lot, but those were not why Umi was here.

"Pardon the intrusion." Umi stood up, her stern gaze changed into that of furrowed eyebrows. "What happened to you, Honoka?"

"Oh, I was playing with a cat." Honoka laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. Umi sighed heavily.

"I'll cut to the chase-"

"Ah, can I go get a bath first? I'm kind of sticky…hehe." Honoka smiled expectantly.

"Alright." Umi turned to sit on Honoka's bed. "The cat is still alive right?"

Honoka who was taking her clothes halfway spun around with her jaw agape. "What?! Of course it is!"

Umi quirked an eyebrow from Honoka's bed, while Honoka pouted.

"Good to know. Now what about a bath?"

"Boo…I don't go around sucking everyone's blood, Umi-chan. And I wasn't feeling hungry then."

"Lucky for the cat, now go bathe. We need to talk." Umi had an amused smile on, she takes pride in being able to make Honoka speechless.

"Talk about?" Honoka picked up her clothes and disappeared through the door for the bathroom.

"Our identity. And even if you can still hear me, you shouldn't just disappear like that." Umi talked to the table, she could vaguely hear a laugh and 'I wanted to make it fast.' over the sound of the shower. Umi had better hearing than humans too, but unlike Honoka who seems to catch on to anything, Umi chooses when she wants to focus her hearing, it was a handy skill against the cicadas in summer and crickets at night; those almost drove her crazy when she was younger.

Honoka was done with her shower in about five minutes.

"You sure you scrubbed yourself properly?"

"Sure did! Here you can check!" Honoka plopped herself beside Umi on her bed while stretching out her arms for Umi to inspect causing Umi's cheeks to light up from the sudden close proximity with Honoka.

"I don't want to. And since you don't smell bad anymore, I'll give you the pass. Now give me some breathing space, Honoka." Umi moved herself while Honoka kept her arms and laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Umi stared into Honoka's eyes which sent Honoka the message that the topic is serious so she focused and waited for Umi to start talking. "Hm. Did you reveal to Kotori about being a vampire?"

Honoka's eyes widened. "To Kotori-chan? No. Why?"

Umi scrutinized Honoka's expression. "You didn't accidentally reveal your identity?"

Honoka shook her head rapidly. "No, I didn't. I know we need to keep our identity a secret, Umi-chan. Have some trust in me!"

Umi sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you… I trust that you have a high chance of spilling the beans. Like maybe, look, I can jump three stories high."

Honoka pouted. "I can jump higher than that…"

"That's not the point, Honoka."

"Well, I didn't. And I don't plan to jump so high in front of Kotori-chan." Honoka smiled proudly.

"Alright, just remember to be careful."

"I know."

"On another note, you sure made friends fast." Umi smiled softly.

"Are you lonely, Umi-chan?" Honoka looked earnestly at Umi.

"What? No! Why would I be lonely…" Umi looked away.

"I just thought since we spend most of our time together, and today I went home with Kotori-chan instead, you might be lonely. But if you're not, that's great!" Honoka leaned back on her arms.

"Right… You've got another week before we go to the woods to fill ourselves up again, right?"

"Mm…Yup! Should we hunt a lion or a bear next time?" Honoka kicked her legs excitedly.

"I prefer deers, so…"

"Aw~ But bears are much more fun to fight with."

"If we didn't had to keep our fangs in shape, I'd rather we don't hunt." Umi stared into the distance.

Honoka faced Umi with an understanding smile. "I know…" They both shared a moment of silence which did not last long.

"But you like how fresh the blood taste when we sink our fangs in, no?" Honoka commented with a teasing tone. Umi's face dropped.

"No comment." Umi stood up to leave the laughing Honoka.

"Leaving already?"

"To prepare for school."

"What's there to prepare?" Honoka genuinely did not know.

Umi turned around to give Honoka a look of 'you're seriously asking'.

"Textbooks."

"Oh." Honoka smiled widely. "Thanks for the reminder!" Honoka hopped onto her feet to see Umi off.

"And pencil case for you."

"Oh~! Definitely that! Thank you, Umi-chan!" Honoka hugged Umi from behind as thanks for reminding her about her favourite pencil and necessary school materials.

Umi tried to shake Honoka off half-heartly. "You're making it hard to walk."

"Are you taking away some manjuus?"

"…Yeah." Umi smiled at the thought of Homura's blood manjuus, it was her favourite. Honoka chuckled and rushed past Umi.

"I'll help pack! Is one box enough?" Honoka skipped to the counter to let her mum know.

"Yeah. One is enough." Umi smiled as she walked over.

"Type A?" Honoka asked with an open box and a manjuu in hand.

"Two type A, B and O each."

"Oh~ Umi-chan sure can eat everything!"

"I'm getting some for my parents too. Though it's true that I'm not picky."

"Hehe, but other than our manjuu and blood, you don't eat anything else." Honoka skipped over after packing Umi's order.

"You know human food is tasteless to our taste buds…Or could make us gag." Umi frowned at the memory of trying to eat human food.

"I eat bread!"

"There's something wrong with your taste buds." Umi took the package from Honoka.

"No there isn't!" Honoka protested while Umi chuckled as she made her way to the exit.

"You love bread."

"That I do!"

"And even then, it has to be strawberry filling." Umi smirked as she stepped outside.

"Strawberry jam bread is delicious!" Honoka shouted and stuck her tongue at Umi before running back up to her room like a child. Honoka could hear Umi's clearly amused laughter from her bedroom.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **And we get a peek into the vampire side now! Since Kotori is busy fantasizing about Honoka in her room.**

 **I hope I managed to answer any questions that came from the previous chapter, and have also set up some future events. This chapter here should've shown more about our vampire friends too. (I miss Kotori already. :P)**

 **Leave a comment if you like! XD See you next chapter~**


	5. Her Phone Number

**Author Notes**

 **Replies to comments (Long replies Alert!):**

 _ **KoyoriYume – No Bread-san! Don't steal Honoka away from Kotori! XD**_

 _ **bobzity1 – One serving of The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire coming right up, sir. ;D Sorry for the wait. :)**_

 _ **TheNightstriker – XD Yay Blood type AB! :) I have nothing against any of the blood types. But if I had to choose, I'm on team O! Not because I'm O type, no. And the coincidence of Honoka and Kotori being O too. These facts is not why I love type O so much, no! XD**_

 _ **AshuraX – Wow. :D Honestly, I did not think about everyone being in love with Honoka. I'm not sure how, okay actually I can see all of Muse all over Honoka. But I didn't. I was only thinking of Kotori loving Honoka then, hahas. I like to think what's to come in Honoka's love life is up for more imagination, fantasies and love, but who knows really. ;D**_

 _ **Vampire Nozomi…Let's just say I'm writing a wholly Vampires and Humans world here. No witches, no werecats (it sounds really fun though! Argh!), no Vampire hunters.**_

 _ **I want a friend like Honoka too. XD**_

 _ **The calmness…the Calmness…I think I need to do something about it too. I'm just not so good with Not light-heartedness. Forgive me. XD And then wait for it! (Miyuki is currently loading the Dark Side of Vampires ammunition)**_

 _ **I won't get the wrong idea (I think :P). I love and welcome yours and everyone's opinions and thoughts. Really! Share it with me because it puts a smile on my face and just makes me want to write more for y'all and of course, myself. Hahas. XD**_

 _ **I love Rin. She's so honest and a ball of cute energy nya! XP Again, what the future holds for Rin is in the hands of the unknown!**_

 _ **O_O! Nozomi would never hunt Eli! At least not the I'm going to suck your blood dry kind of hunt.**_

 _ **Keep the knives and any sharp object. That's right, put those paper away, I don't want anyone getting a paper cut. –laughs- :P No yanderes please, hahas.**_

 _ **Guest – Yes, I like this kind of bickering too, if bickering has to happen. Not ill-natured but laced with fun and concern. :) I like surprises, Vampire Hanayo and rice! XD –laughs-**_

 _ **Gociwit – Thanks for reading! I hope you reach this chapter soon? And the fight has yet to begin. :D**_

 _ **Guest – I like your expectation, hahas. :D Honoka is just so lovable, but remember it's a Kotori love Honoka A LOT story.**_

 _ **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire – Thank you! *v* I'm glad the pacing is okay to you. :D That you're enjoying the story makes me really happy too~**_

 _ **lovebird – I hope our idea of rivals is not so different. OvO**_

 _ **lianacim14 – I'm glad you like the story and everyone! :D Except Kotori? –feeling sad- I hope you get to like her more as the story goes on. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**_

 **Please tell me my replies didn't spoil anything! I feel like I should stay quiet on some points! Anyway, may you enjoy! XD**

Her Phone Number

* * *

Umi's eyes are wide open. She could not sleep as her mind was wide awake.

"…This is all your fault Honoka." Umi sat up on her bed and decided to entertain her thoughts.

 _I'm not lonely…Why would I feel lonely just because Honoka is spending time with a girl we just met and paying her more attention than me. No, there is no reason for me to feel lonely._

Umi's eyes rested on the photograph on her desk – a picture of Umi, Honoka and Maki playing together when they were younger. Who Umi was looking at right now was only the gingerhead with the pearly white smile waving at the camera, which seems like she is waving to Umi now. Umi's lips curved into a smile unbeknownst to the owner.

 _Honoka…_

Umi blinked out of her reverie.

 _What am I even thinking of? I'm going to see Honoka tomorrow at school already. Wait, it's not like I want to see her now. And if I really wanted I could head over to her house now._

Umi shook her head profusely.

 _Why would I even want to see Honoka now?_

Umi groaned.

"This is getting out of hand. I am not lonely. Period."

Umi returned to her bed to get some rest.

 _Maybe I'll go wake Honoka tomorrow…She needs someone to get her up anyway. No, I'm not lonely brain, go to sleep._

It took longer than usual for sleep to find Umi, but she managed to get the necessary rest needed for a vampire; at least 2 to 3 hours a day for a healthy lifestyle.

* * *

Clear blue skies, fluffy white clouds, and the comfortable, warm morning light shines through the windows to warm the space within signalling the start of a new day.

" _Kotori-chan."_

" _Hm? Yes, Honoka-chan?" Kotori looks over to Honoka who was staring at Kotori with eyes filled with longing. Kotori's heart started beating faster._

" _I know it's only been a few hours, but I've been missing your voice ever since you went home yesterday." Honoka took both of Kotori's hands into hers, their eyes locked together._

" _Honoka-chan…I feel the same way too." Kotori's cheeks were flushed red from Honoka's touch._

" _So I was wondering…" Honoka put her hand into her pocket and took her phone out. "Could I have your number? This way we can talk to each other even when we're apart."_

" _Of course! I'd love to have your number too, Honoka-chan!" Kotori quickly fetched her phone to trade numbers with Honoka, fumbling and almost dropping her phone. Honoka caught Kotori's phone with a chuckle._

" _Be careful there. I'm not going to disappear, and I wouldn't want our means of communication breaking." Honoka winked at Kotori making her flush even redder and stared at the phone instead of keeping eye contact for she felt really embarrassed. Honoka leaned in closer to Kotori to have her eyes again. "May I have your number, Kotori-chan?"_

" _Ah, mmph." Kotori took her phone back and they used infrared to exchange phone numbers. Kotori had a huge grin and when she looked up; she saw that Honoka had her own gigantic smile._

" _I'm glad, now I can chat with Kotori-chan after school too!"_

" _Me too." Kotori giggled while Honoka laughed happily._

Kotori blinked away from her daydream back into her room where the morning sunlight warms her. "Ah, I should go down to have breakfast then go to school." Kotori picked her phone off the table which made her daydream earlier and placed it in her pocket before going downstairs.

Kotori saw that the dining table already had some food covered and a note telling her to have breakfast and to have fun at school. Kotori smiled. "Thank you, mum. Thank you for the food."

 _Honoka-chan…Mm…I want to have her number too. Being able to hear Honoka-chan's voice after school, over the weekends…asking her out on dates…_

Kotori let go of her utensils at the last point to hold her face that has turned hot.

 _Ah, what am I thinking? Going on dates with Honoka-chan~_

Kotori took a deep breath to calm down.

 _But…I really do want to have Honoka-chan's number…_

"Alright! I'm going to ask for Honoka-chan's number today! Mmph!" Kotori nodded to herself. Finished her breakfast and took her time as it is still early to go to school, excited to see Honoka again and hopefully get her contact.

* * *

Nozomi was awake early and she smiled to herself as she kept her tarot cards safely into her pockets.

"Today is going to be a good day." Nozomi washed the cup of blood she drank down to its last drop earlier, picked up her school bag and went off to school, early as it is as she knows that only good things are to happen.

* * *

In school, a blonde haired class president was in class preparing the room; cleaning the whiteboard, writing the date, clearing litter if any left from yesterday. Eli is very diligent in her role as the class president. As she threw a piece of paper into the bin, the door opened.

"Oh, good morning, Elichi." Eli looked up to see the purple haired girl that she tend to stare at for longer than five seconds grinning at her.

"Good morning, Nozomi. You're early." Eli collected herself and returned the smile.

"I was going to say that since you're earlier than me." Nozomi closed the door behind her and went up to her seat to place her bag.

"Well, I thought it'd be a good idea to get the classroom ready for lessons before everyone enters." Eli smiled as her eyes followed Nozomi.

"I see. You're so nice, Elichi." Nozomi returned to the board after placing her bag. Eli blushed from the comment.

"That's not…Anyways, why are you so early, Nozomi?" Eli tried to change the subject as she is not good at handling compliments, especially when they are said directly to her.

"Mm…Same reason as you?" Nozomi grinned hopefully for Eli to buy her words.

"You're lying." Eli saw through Nozomi's bluff, not that Nozomi was trying her best to hide it. Nozomi giggled.

"I am the Vice Class President." Nozomi attempted to push on. Eli shook her head with a smile. "Aw, you don't believe me, Elichi?" Nozomi placed a hand to her chest, pretending to be hurt, this made Eli widened her eyes in dismay.

"No, I believe you. I mean, I would believe you. But that was…Um…"

Nozomi laughed out loud, while Eli was fumbling with her sentence. "Oh, Elichi. I'm just messing with you." Nozomi tried to stop laughing. "Mm…You're so cute, Elichi."

"Wha-?! I'm not!" Eli looked away, her blush stronger than before. Nozomi just stood enjoying the sight.

 _Well, my morning treat is certainly delicious._

Nozomi giggled to herself.

 _Ah, if Nicocchi heard that thought she won't give me a rest._

Nozomi giggled once more.

"Is something funny?" Eli calmed down somehow. Nozomi looked over and shook her head.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. What else do you need to do? I'll help. I am the Vice president after all." Nozomi tagged on the last part jokingly.

"Yes, you are. I'm going to the teacher's office to see if I there's anything I can help with. Want to come along?"

"Sure." And the both of them exited the classroom.

The homeroom teacher was surprised that there were students this early, for reasons that are not to loiter, sleep in class or vandalize something, but actually to help the class. She smiled proudly as she handed an attendance sheet to Eli, telling her that she needs the class's contact information and Eli could help get this filled before returning it to her before the day ends. Accepting her task, Eli and Nozomi headed back to class.

"Particulars, huh?" Nozomi looked over to the paper indicating what is needed to be filled in. Eli nodded.

"We can fill in ours first." Eli said as she finished writing hers and passed the paper to Nozomi.

"Hm~" Nozomi hummed as she wrote hers in. "Since we are going to be having to work together a lot, how about we exchange contact number? It'll be easier to get to each other that way." Nozomi suggested as she passed the paper back.

"Exchange numbers. That's a good idea, Nozomi." Eli took her phone out and they keyed in each other's number. "I look forward to working with you." Eli bowed.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Elichi." Nozomi giggled.

"Ah…It's a habit." Eli had a light blush as she looked at the ground.

"Not a bad habit, but break it for me?" Nozomi winked.

"I don't think I mind." Eli chuckled. "It might take a while though. Will you be patient?" Nozomi's eyes widened slightly before giggling.

"I didn't know the overly formal Elichi can flirt like that. I like this side of you too, though." Nozomi smiled widely. Eli laughed nervously.

"Thank you…"

* * *

While the Class President and Vice Class President were becoming closer friends, a certain redhead was walking to school, at least that was the initial plan. Maki stopped in front of a shop with the sign "Homura", clear even in the barely rising sun's light.

 _Why am I even here?_

Maki questioned her feet's choice.

 _I could have stopped by Umi's and the reason would be I got curious as to whether Honoka revealed that she's a vampire to the grey haired girl. Not that I care. And I know Umi will definitely either have followed Honoka or waited for Honoka to return home before interrogating her._

Maki looked over to the window which would be Honoka's room. Maki sighed.

 _Since I'm here already…It's not because I want to see Honoka, it's because I happened to pass by here, and she probably needs help waking up._

Maki gave herself ample reasons to convince herself to enter the Kousaka's home. Maki didn't need to knock, but she did anyway.

"Oh, Maki-chan, you're early. Honoka isn't up yet." Maki was greeted by Honoka's mum.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Honoka-mama." Maki, Umi and Honoka's family known each from young, so they actually treated each other's parents as their own too. "I figured, so I'll wake Honoka." Maki smiled.

"Thank you for that, Maki-chan. Honoka can be such a handful." Honoka's mum gestured for Maki to go up.

"It's nothing. We're already used to it." Maki nodded and went up.

Inside Honoka's room, the curtains were drawn tight. If you look at the curtains from outside the house, they were yellow, but on the inside there was an additional black one to block out all light. Maki raised her eyebrows at the sight of Honoka's sleeping posture with her limbs spread in four directions. Maki turned on the light.

"Uu…It's too early for light…" Honoka groaned and pulled the blankets over her head to block the artificial light that disturbed her sleep. Maki stride over and pulled it off.

"It's time to wake, Honoka." Maki smiled at the sight of Honoka curling up in an attempt to hide away from the light. "Do you want to be late?"

"Uu…" Honoka slowly raised her head and blinked to adjust her eyesight. "Maki-chan..? What are you doing here?"

Maki didn't think that Honoka would ask her why she was here, in her panic, Maki reverted to being tsundere. "I-It's not like I'm here because I was thinking of you…or that I was worried you might have trouble with waking on your own…I…I just happened to pass by here so I came up to call you, okay?" Maki looked away to hide the growing red on her cheeks.

Honoka blinked. Maki's sudden and rushed explanation when Honoka barely woke up got her confused, and she could hardly catch all that was said. Honoka pushed herself into a sitting position, she may not have caught the actual reason, but she understands that Maki is here to help wake her up. "Thank you, Maki-chan! Do you want to wait for me and we can go to school together?" Honoka smiled broadly to Maki which Maki caught a glimpse of before quickly turning away again with her arms crossed.

"I..I guess I'll wait for you. But it's not for you! It's just because it's still early and…you'd better be thankful!"

"Thank, Maki-chan! I'll be done before you can miss me!" Honoka jumped out of bed with a wink sent to Maki. Maki was blushing even more, thankfully, Honoka was already out of the room.

"Idiot…"

 _Why would I miss you..?_

Maki sat on Honoka's bed while waiting. The wait wasn't long though, as Honoka was back in ten minutes.

"Did you brush your fangs well?" Maki had a playful smile.

"Er…" Honoka looked up in thought before her own playful smile curved on her lips.

"Honoka?"

Honoka went over to Maki and leaned close, bringing out her fangs. "Did I brush it well, Maki-chan?" Honoka smiled widely showing all of her teeth, her sharp fangs shining white. Maki blushed when she felt Honoka's breath on her face.

"Yes, yes. It's really clean, now go get changed." Honoka laughed.

"Okay~" Honoka went to her cupboard to get a new uniform. Maki could tell it hasn't been worn before.

"Washing the uniform you wore yesterday already? I was so sure you'd wear it for a week before putting it in the wash because Honoka-mama demands it." Maki smirked.

"Hey! I don't wear my clothing for that long without washing them!"

"Mm-hm." Maki's smirk did not fade. Honoka puffed her cheeks indignantly for a while before explaining.

"I was playing in the alley with a kitten, and kind of got it dirtied and scratched up. So I have to wear a new one now." Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. Maki's eyebrows raised high; she got on her feet and grabbed Honoka's arms, turning it back and forth.

"Were you hurt?" Maki's voice filled with concern. Honoka chuckled.

"A kitten can't hurt me."

"You can hurt yourself. Running full speed into the wall causing your nose to almost break? I'm not forgetting that, and that's not even the worst case." Honoka laughed awkwardly.

"That was before I can control myself."

"You still can't."

"I can control better than before." Honoka gave a smile in hopes to assure Maki. Maki sighed.

"Well, if you're alright. Remember to look for me or my parents if you get injured okay? Don't try to hide it." Maki said sternly, while Honoka chuckled.

"I know, I know. You worry too much, Maki-chan. Like Umi-chan."

"Because you give us so much to worry about, Honoka."

"Sorry…" Honoka stared at the floor.

"Get to changing, troublemaker. It's no wonder you need more than ten sets of uniform." Maki turned to exit the room.

"Hey! It's not more than ten!" Honoka called before the door closed. She could hear Maki chuckle and say, "It's only a matter of time before you buy more." Honoka pouted while she changed.

They said their goodbyes to Honoka's family before walking to school together.

On the walk to school, Honoka tried to cling to Maki's arm for as long as she can, claiming that she was still sleepy. But Maki can't stand the close contact from Honoka even after all these years, in fact, she feels like recently the uncomfortable feeling she gets when Honoka makes physical contact has worsened. What with quickened heart rates, flushed faces and unreasonable sweat unless she files it due to the heat. Regardless, Maki doesn't know why this is happening and she does not like not knowing, so she pushes Honoka away. Resulting with the desired space but an empty feeling after. Why, she always questions.

Upon reaching the school building, they were stopped by a few upperclassmen that recognized Maki as the top student for the first years. Honoka was wowed before her smile turned into a mischievous one.

"Must be nice to be popular, huh, Maki-chan?" Honoka whispered to Maki before laughing and running away to escape Maki's wrath. Maki glared at Honoka's disappearing back before facing her seniors again.

* * *

Kotori is heading to class and she spots Honoka in front of her in the hallway.

 _Honoka-chan! This is my chance. Mm…Kotori, you can do it! Just ask her for her number. Just ask her for her number. Honoka-chan, can I have your number? Um, it's so that we can contact each other when needed. And…I also would like to be able to hear your voice outside of school. We could meet during the weekends too…_

"H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori ran up to Honoka.

"Oh, Kotori-chan! Good morning!" Honoka turned around with the warmth of the sun shining on Kotori through Honoka's smile.

"G-Good morning." Kotori smiled broadly.

 _Honoka-chan's good morning…_

Kotori shakes her head internally.

 _Ask for Honoka-chan's number!_

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori lowered her head shyly.

"Yeah?"

"M-M-May…"

"May?"

 _May I have your number?_

Kotori looked into Honoka's eyes pleadingly; her face red from embarrassment, but Honoka just stands there oblivious to Kotori's internal struggle.

"Ah…It's nothing."

"Is that so? Let's head to class then!" Honoka smiled widely and turned to continue to their classroom.

"Mmph…" Kotori could only muster a tiny smile.

 _Ah…Why am I so pathetic…_

* * *

Seated beside each other, Kotori kept looking back and forth between Honoka and her clenched up hands. Kotori fidgeted around nervously, fretting about how or what can she do next to get Honoka's number.

 _Mm…Asking directly seems like too high a hurdle, so maybe there's an easier way… If I could leave a hint somehow…_

Honoka took her orange pencil case that she remembered to bring onto the desk, grinning with pride that she did not forget.

 _Honoka-chan…_

Kotori stared at the pencil case, then back at Honoka who was looking at her pencil case.

 _Ah! Maybe I could put my handphone on the table…And when Honoka-chan notices it, she might say something…With the topic on handphones, I can ask for Honoka-chan's number! Mmph!_

Kotori nodded excitedly.

 _That's a good idea, I think._

Kotori took her phone out of her pocket and stealthily placed it on the table close to Honoka's side of the table.

 _Notice it, Honoka-chan. Notice the phone…_

Honoka turned towards Kotori's direction, Kotori smiled at Honoka expectantly, the tension within her rising with each second.

"Honoka-chan! Good morning nya!" Honoka faced the direction in which Rin was bouncing over.

 _Ah…Honoka-chan…_

"Good morning, Rin-chan! You're energetic in the morning!" Honoka smiled broadly.

 _Now she won't look this way…_

"I'm always energetic nya! Until I feel like taking naps, or when it's English lessons!" Rin swayed from side to side as she spoke. Honoka chuckled.

"I get you. I get sleepy during math lessons too." Rin nodded multiple times before turning to grab her quiet friend's hand that has been standing beside her shyly.

 _Honoka-chan does not like math? I'm learning something new about Honoka-chan everyday!_

"Kayochin, say good morning to Honoka-chan! That's how we become friends nya!" Rin urged Hanayo to take the first step.

Hanayo took a tiny step closer to Honoka's table. Hanayo's eyes burned onto the floor as she fidgeted around nervously, unable to find her voice. "Er…Um…Good…"

Honoka smiled and said in a clear but not so loud voice so as to not scare Hanayo. "Good morning, Hanayo-chan. How are you today?"

Hanayo's head shot up to look at Honoka who was smiling patiently. "Um…G-Good morning…H-H-Honoka-chan…" Hanayo looked down for a time before looking up again to see Honoka still smiling as she waited. "I'm…fine…And you?"

"I'm doing great!" Honoka giggled. "Also Rin-chan." Rin blinked, she was staring at Hanayo and cheering for her from the side, but now looked over to Honoka.

"Yes nya?"

"We were friends already from yesterday. 'Good morning' is a continuation of friendship! Right, Hanayo-chan?" Honoka smiled broadly at Hanayo.

"Oh~" Rin was genuinely fascinated by Honoka's statement, ecstatic to know that Honoka felt that they were friends already.

"Mmph…That you're willing to be friends with someone like me…I'm grateful…" Hanayo looked at Honoka with a small smile.

"Someone like Hanayo-chan is great! Have more confidence in yourself!" Honoka laughed happily, making Hanayo smile wider. "Here's to being friends." Honoka held out her hand like she did for Kotori when they met again.

Rin jumped in front to take Honoka's hand. "Friends!"

"Friends." Honoka held Rin's hand while Rin shook their hands up and down vigorously, as the both of them laughed heartily.

Rin then grabbed Hanayo's hand to put it in Honoka's. Hanayo was going to pull away as quickly as she could, but Honoka was faster as she held Hanayo's hand firmly but gently. This made Hanayo calm down.

"I…I like Blood O too…" Hanayo said in a soft voice but with conviction. Honoka's smile grew wider.

"I'm happy to know!" They released the handshake after as Hanayo and Rin went to their desks to put their bags down. Honoka sat back down.

While that exchange was happening, Umi had entered the class and also stopped close to Honoka's table as she saw that Kotori's phone was on the desk.

"Kotori, you should keep your phone. If the teacher sees it, they would confiscate it."

"Ah…Um…" Kotori sneak a glance at Honoka, but she was busy chatting with Rin and Hanayo. Kotori sighed. "I know…Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori picked her phone off the table to keep it.

"Don't mention it. You should be more careful though." Umi turned for her desk.

"Mmph…" Kotori looked over to Honoka again.

 _I don't mind if my phone gets confiscated…if it means I can get Honoka-chan's number…Ah…What should I do now?_

* * *

Soon everyone has reached school and took their seats, before homeroom officially starts; Eli passes a piece of the class's attendance sheet which has been altered to have space at the side for filling up. "Excuse me." Eli called for the class's attention. "I'm passing around a piece of paper for everyone to fill in their contact numbers and email addresses so that the school knows how they can contact you. Once the last person has filled it in, do pass it back to me. If I happen to not be at my desk, you can just place it here." Eli gestured to her table and bowed before sitting down.

"Okay~" Honoka helped the class to answer.

The paper gets passed around and soon reaches Kotori's turn.

"Thank you." Kotori thanked the person beside her before she took a look at the paper to fill in her contact information.

 _My contact number…My mum's contact number…Eh? Contact number? Does this mean Honoka-chan will be writing hers on this piece of paper too?!_

Kotori just realized the importance of this paper as she finished filling her own particulars and looked over to Honoka who was playing with her pencil.

 _Honoka-chan's contact number…Ah, why didn't the paper get passed from Honoka-chan first then to me…_

Kotori absentmindedly filled in her email address before gripping the paper, moving slowly to pass the godly article that could have given her a chance to obtain Honoka's phone number to Honoka herself.

Honoka turned as she noticed the paper entering her view, but cocked her head to the sight, confused as to why Kotori seemed so hesitant to pass her the paper; Kotori's eyes were glued to the paper, hands shaking a little.

"Kotori-chan, is it my turn to fill in the paper?" Honoka asked with a smile. A smile so innocent Kotori felt bad for being so reluctant to hand the paper over.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan…I can't tell you that it's because I wanted to get a chance to see what your phone number is, can I?_

"Um…It's nothing, Honoka-chan…Here. You just need to write your parent and your own contact number in, plus your email address if you have any." Kotori managed a small smile as Honoka took the paper with a nod.

"Okay. Thank you, Kotori-chan." Honoka took a pen out of her pencil case to write, while Kotori continued staring at Honoka. She looked over to the paper at times but couldn't make out the numbers that Honoka is writing from her angle.

 _Mm…Is there anyway..? Maybe if I told Honoka-chan that I wrote something wrongly and wanted to fix it, so I can see Honoka-chan's contact number…_

Kotori shook her head profusely.

 _No, no, no. That would be lying…Lying is bad and lying to Honoka-chan is even worse! Ah…What should I do..?_

Kotori was brought out of her thoughts by Honoka's voice. "Wah, Kotori-chan, your handwriting is so cute!" Honoka giggled before passing the paper to Umi.

"M-My handwriting?" Kotori blushed from the compliment as she looked at Honoka who was smiling like always.

"Mm-hm! I couldn't help but notice the cute rounded numbers. Hehe." Honoka giggled happily again.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan is so cute when she laughs like that…Eh? Wait, my handwriting…means Honoka-chan saw my number?_

Kotori looks over to Honoka again to study her expression, wondering if perhaps Honoka might mention anything about her number…or anything to do with their particulars so that Kotori can pop the question.

"T-Thank you…But I'm sure your handwriting is just as cute or cuter, Honoka-chan." Kotori tried to keep the conversation going.

"No way. My handwriting is really messy." Honoka chuckled. "I wish mine was half as neat as yours!"

"That's not true…" Kotori lowered her gaze shyly.

"You don't have to be so modest, Kotori-chan! I bet your handwriting and drawing are equally beautiful!" Honoka nodded happily, while Kotori found it hard to fight the heat on her cheeks from burning with vigor.

 _Honoka-chan thinks my handwriting is beautiful…hehehe…_

Kotori got distracted by Honoka's compliments and started giggling to herself, while Honoka's attention went elsewhere.

* * *

Lunchbreak arrives and Nico thinks that this is the right time to execute her plan in finding out if Honoka is a vampire. She continues to watch Honoka closely from her vintage point; her seat, as she bend forward while hiding her face behind her textbook. Maki noticed the odd behaviour their class's idol was displaying but decided to shrug it off.

Honoka on the other hand was talking animatedly and loudly to Kotori. "Ah~ It's finally break time!" Honoka dug into her bag for her lunch.

 _I should ask Honoka-chan if she would like to eat together!_

"Um, Honoka-chan." Kotori laced her hands together nervously. Honoka got her bread out and looked up.

"Yeah?" Honoka smiled.

 _I'm glad Honoka-chan is usually smiling so she's not intimidating. But this is still so nerve wrecking! You can do it, Kotori!_

Kotori took a deep breath. "D-Do you want to eat together, Honoka-chan?" Kotori lowered her gaze but not breaking eye contact with Honoka. Honoka smiled wider.

"Of course! Let's eat together!" Kotori breathed out in relief that she was not rejected. "Did you bring your own lunch?"

Kotori smiled and nodded. "Yup." She held up her bento her mum helped prepared today.

"Wow! A bento is so cool!" Honoka laughed. "Do you want to go outside to eat?" Honoka asked while standing up.

"I don't mind." Kotori stood up and followed Honoka out.

 _Yes! I get to eat lunch with Honoka-chan!_

Kotori was all smiles all the way to wherever Honoka wanted to go. Nico stood up and followed close behind.

"I see you've made your move!" Nico smiled to herself as she left her desk. Maki wondered if Nico watched too much spy movies, but that childishness reminded her of Honoka so she just smiled and went back to minding her own business.

Honoka marched ahead, following her instincts with Kotori beside.

 _I wonder where we will be going... What kind of bread is Honoka-chan eating? But more importantly...I get to eat with Honoka-chan!_

While Kotori was lost in her excitement, Honoka was taking a long walk down the halls not sure when she should head up or make a turn or where she wanted to go to. Nico behind was doing her best to keep up and out of sight.

"Where is Honoka heading to?" Nico's eyes widened suddenly. "Don't tell me! She's planning to lead Minami Kotori to a dark, secluded spot in school and strike then! She's faster than I thought! Oh gods, she's worse than Nozomi. I've got to do something." Nico let her mind go into overdrive with over suspicion.

Honoka on the front finally went out of the school building when she reached the end of the corridor, leading them into an open space also known as the courtyard. There were circular benches around trees, or wooden benches close to the corridor windows to choose from. Honoka walked over to a wooden bench and plopped herself on it before patting the space beside her for Kotori to sit, which Kotori gladly obliged, purposefully sitting closer than she would with others.

Nico somehow sneaked passed them to hide behind the bush closer to where Honoka is.

 _Alright, like this I can apprehend Honoka if she tries anything funny._ Nico thinks to herself as she had her eyes glued to Honoka.

Kotori sat and stared at Honoka while waiting for Honoka to start eating. Honoka ripped open the bread's plastic and with her mouth opened wide, "Let's eat!" Honoka munched her first bite, while chewing she turned to see Kotori has yet to open her bento, so she cocked her head to side while chewing to give Kotori a quizzical look.

 _Ah…Honoka-chan's eating look~ It's so adorable the way she bit her bread so happily, and then her chewing has this delicate side since her mouth is closed. Honoka-chan seems to be looking at me too…_

Kotori stared intently at Honoka with a dreamy grin.

"Kotori-chan…Kotori-chan. Kotori-chan!" Honoka called several times before Kotori broke out of her dreamy state.

"Ah! What is it, Honoka-chan?" Kotori blinked a few times to refocus.

"It's not 'What is it, Honoka-chan', I've been calling you but you weren't responding. Is everything okay? You haven't started eating too, Kotori-chan…" Honoka lowered her half eaten bread as she looked over concernedly.

 _Honoka-chan said 'Honoka-chan'…hehe._

Kotori giggled.

"Kotori-chan?" Kotori shook her head.

"It's nothing, Honoka-chan. I'm okay, better than okay!" Kotori opened her bento. "Let's eat!" Kotori smiled to reassure Honoka that she was quite fine, apart from the staring blatantly at Honoka and daydreaming of Honoka, which Honoka does not know of or have to at this moment. Honoka bought it; relaxing into a smile she returned her attention to her bread.

Kotori at least took a bite of her lunch before staring again. "Strawberry jam bread?"

Honoka looked over and nodded with the bread in her mouth. "Yup! Ish thee mosh dericious shing eba!" Kotori giggled from Honoka's mouthful of bread talk. Honoka blushed slightly before swallowing. "It's the most delicious thing ever is what I said, Kotori-chan." Kotori giggled again.

"I kind of got that. Next time swallow before talking?" Kotori smiled.

 _Though that was really cute to see. Plus the blush Honoka-chan gave me after~_

Honoka looked down slightly. "I'll try to remember… But strawberry jam bread is really delicious! Do you want to try?" Honoka lifted the bread close to Kotori's face.

 _T-Try? The bread that Honoka-chan has taken a bite from? Am I dreaming?_

Kotori stared at the offered item.

"Is that really okay..?" Kotori whispered softly. Honoka's smile only widened.

"Of course! I'd like to share something as delicious as this with you, Kotori-chan!" Honoka moved the bread an inch closer to Kotori.

 _Ah…T-T-This would be an indirect k-k-kiss with Honoka-chan right?_

Kotori looked up from the bread to Honoka's lips then back at the bitten bread. Kotori gulped.

 _Can I..?_

While Kotori was in this lucky situation of to indirect kiss or not to indirect kiss, Nico had other thoughts. _Is there poison in her food? Or sleep-inducing drugs to make Minami Kotori unconscious first! Ah, what should I do? Stop her?_

Nico bit her nail worriedly. _Or perhaps that "strawberry jam" is actually blood! And Honoka-idiot here forgot and is offering it to Minami Kotori?! What an idiot!_

Nico had half a mind to get out of her bush and smack the bread to the ground, but managed to stop herself. _But if I go out now, I'll blow my cover…Then it'll be hard to execute my brilliant plan to sniff the vampire out of Honoka!_

Nico convinced herself to wait longer. Even if it was blood, it won't harm Kotori, she thinks. If it was poison, it's Kotori's fault for accepting a stranger's food so readily. Okay, the poison idea was shoved to the back of her mind and buried so as to not let Nico jump out of her bush to stop the bread from entering Kotori's mouth. Nico can't live with herself if she let an innocent human get poisoned when she could've stopped it. So forget was all she could do, forgetting that if it was poison, Honoka would be affected too for eating it.

Honoka patiently waited for Kotori to open her mouth and take a bite of her precious strawberry jam bread, though she really wanted to continue eating already.

 _This is a once in a lifetime chance, Kotori! Take the bite!_

Kotori closed her eyes and leaned closer to try the bread.

"Mm-! This is..!" Kotori's eyes shot open her hand brought to her mouth to cover it. "It's really soft! And sweet!" Kotori looked up and was greeted with a broadly smiling Honoka.

"Right? I love how soft the bread is too! Hehe." Honoka giggled and went back to finishing her bread.

"It really is delicious." Kotori ate her own bento too.

 _Ah…Honoka-chan's favourite food is probably strawberry jam bread from how she's so ecstatic when she's eating it, plus that smile when I agreed._

Kotori grinned at Honoka who was having her final bite.

 _I wonder where she buys her bread…Oh! I could use this as an opportunity to ask for Honoka-chan's number. Ask Honoka-chan where she bought her bread. Ask for Honoka-chan's number so I can ask her to buy me bread when I feel like eating bread instead of bento…Let's go with this!_

Meanwhile, Nico was relieved that nothing happened and got ready to execute her own plan.

"Um, Honoka-chan." Kotori started.

"Yeah?" Honoka done eating gave her full attention to Kotori by turning her body to face Kotori fully.

"Um…where did you buy the bread you were eating earlier?" Kotori had a small nervous smile, while Honoka's smile widened at the mention of bread.

"Oh~ Do you want to get it too, Kotori-chan?" Kotori nodded.

"It was really delicious." Kotori smiled when she remembered how soft and sweet it was.

 _Honoka-chan's lips are probably as soft or softer~ And sweeter~ Kya! What are you imagining Kotori!_

"Right?" Honoka puffed out her chest proudly. "I got it from a bakery along the way to school. I don't exactly remember the place, but I can go find out before letting you know?"

 _Now's the time to ask for Honoka-chan's number!_

Nico opened the bottle she was carrying in her pocket. A bottle that contained blood in it.

"Honoka-chan…Could I have-"

Honoka tensed at the smell that wafted over. Honoka wanted to turn to the source to confirm it, but stopped herself, almost unable to think straight when her favourite blood smell was in the close proximity; she just leaned closer to Kotori to take in Kotori's scent instead.

"H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori panicked and froze.

 _Honoka-chan?! Why did she suddenly leaned in close and smelled me? Do I smell bad? Ah…she's so close I can feel her breathe close to me..! Honoka-chan…smells good too…Is this the smell of manjuu?_

Kotori eyes were half-lidded as she took in Honoka's smell. Honoka on the other hand was using all her might to not smell anything other than Kotori, worried that she would dash towards the smell of blood if she smells it again.

 _Uu…Why does blood smell so good? I already had bread, but the smell of blood whips up my appetite…But I can't! And I shouldn't! And it shouldn't be here! Oh…Kotori-chan smells delicious- I mean sweet! Smells sweet…Is this apple? I don't eat apples, but they smell good…_

Honoka was having a hard time controlling herself, Kotori's panic died into relaxation as she enjoyed Honoka close to her, and Nico was getting annoyed that there wasn't a reaction she hoped for. Flirting was not what Nico signed up for when she opened the bottle of blood she went to great lengths to obtain.

 _What are they doing? Embracing each other? Uh, I can't see so clearly from here, but something is definitely up. I don't think they are dating though; Minami is too stiff around Honoka._

"Um…Kotori-chan, sorry about that. I just thought I smelled something… delicious…And thought I check if the smell came from you…" Honoka's face was flushed from trying to control herself.

"Ah, um, it's okay…" Kotori was red from being so close to Honoka.

 _I enjoyed that greatly, Honoka-chan. Being so close…being able to take in your smell…_

Nico closed the bottle, losing interest in their interaction, she stood up and left. At the rustling sound of leaves, Honoka turned to see Nico walking away.

"Is it time to head back to class already?" Honoka asked aloud.

"Eh? Is it?" Kotori looked down at her half eaten bento.

 _I haven't eaten much because I spent most of my time looking at Honoka-chan eat…_

"Do you still want to eat more? I think we still have some time." Honoka smiled to indicate she does not mind waiting for Kotori to finish.

"I'll make it fast." Kotori quickly ate from her bento. She isn't that hungry, she's full from Honoka already, but she didn't want to let her mum's efforts go to waste.

Honoka chuckled. "You don't have to eat that fast. Even if the bell rings, I'll wait. And I'll explain to the teacher for you." Kotori smiled and shook her head to say she does not want Honoka to have to do that.

"That food is more important than class!" Honoka laughed, Kotori giggled in between bites.

Finishing before the second bell could ring, they began returning to class, Kotori leading the way.

 _Ah…I missed my opportunity to ask for Honoka-chan's number earlier…_

Kotori looked over to Honoka who was clueless to her efforts to trying to obtain Honoka's phone number.

* * *

Nico is not one to give up after one try; anyone who knows her knows that. And so, she is waiting to execute her next plan to uncover the vampire in Honoka.

Vampires should have exceptional senses to their surroundings; at least that's what Nico believes when she threw the crushed and balled up paper in Honoka's direction. No one expected this, but a loud shriek was heard.

"Ah!"

Nico tensed and froze at the sight; she did not want to hurt anyone. A ball of paper even if thrown with a little bit of vampire strength infused should not be able to hurt anyone. And thankfully it didn't.

"Hanayo-chan! Are you okay?" Honoka only noticed that something has happened when Hanayo's high pitch scream sounded right beside her, that got Honoka's attention.

"Ah, erm, mmph...I'm alright...Just surprised when this paper flew over suddenly..." Hanayo explained in a soft, shaky voice. Honoka relaxed when she knows that Hanayo is alright, now more interested in the flying paper.

"A paper came flying over out of the blue? That's so cool! How does it work?"

"Ah, erm...I don't know..." Hanayo looked down sadly as she is unable to answer Honoka's question.

Nico's worries faded into annoyance at Hanayo's hesitant behaviour and Honoka's dumb one. Unable to stand a second more of their conversation that surely will not meet a proper end, Nico spoke up.

"Ah, sorry about that, nico! Nico was trying to throw away the litter and it accidentally got into Koizumi's path~" Nico used her idol persona to lower their guard and not suspect her for other reasons.

"Throw it from there..?" Hanayo whispered.

"Wow! That's so cool, Nico-chan! Are you practicing to be a basketball idol? So you can reach the hoop regardless of distance!" Honoka's eyes seemed to be sparkling, while Nico's eye twitched.

 _What the heck is a basketball idol? Well, I won't dismiss sporty idols, those are great too. But Nico is a cute type idol not cool-buff idol! Anyways, I'll just take the line Honoka decided to offer._

"Yes~! Not really basketball, but I was doing idol practice!" Nico threw in her idol smile to win the situation. Honoka beamed.

"Wow~! Can I practice with you too?"

"I..I'll help throw this away..." Hanayo said to no one in particular before leaving.

"Thank you, Hanayo-chan!" Of course, it didn't go unheard by Honoka.

"I-It's nothing..." Hanayo lowered her head and went to the dustbin. Honoka returned her attention to Nico.

"T-That depends. And certainly not now!" Nico crossed her arms and look away, Honoka's honestly excited eyes staring right at Nico was eating at her.

"Aw..Alright then! Let me know when you can!" Honoka turned to sit down again.

"Honoka-chan, you want to be an idol?"

"Eh? That's not it, I want to learn how to make paper fly out of nowhere too!" Honoka's eyes were shining as she told Kotori what she wanted to practice with Nico. Kotori chuckled.

"I think Honoka-chan will be able to do it."

"Really? I'll show you when I am able to!" Honoka laughed. Kotori smiled at Honoka's enthusiasm.

 _Flying paper or actual idol practice, I'll be happy to watch Honoka-chan~_

Nico frowned and returned to her own seat.

 _What the heck. Where did Koizumi even come from? Well, at least she didn't get hit…_

Nico blinked.

 _Wait…It didn't reach Honoka, but Koizumi was able to catch the paper that came flying out of nowhere just like that…Her reaction is like a vampire's! Don't tell me…_

Nico looked over to Hanayo who is back at her seat chatting with Rin, speaking softly and laughing shyly.

 _Koizumi a vampire?_

Nico stared at the possibility with dead fish eyes. If vampires were like Honoka or Hanayo, she has half a mind to not let others think they are of the same species.

 _I think I'll try testing Sonoda instead. Honoka is too…_

Nico looked over to Honoka who yawned before resting on her arm.

 _Unpredictable._

* * *

Classes came and went and afterschool was around the clock. Kotori still have yet to get Honoka's number and she's panicking.

 _What can I do? School is about to end…And then it's home…I won't get a chance to ask Honoka-chan today anymore!_

Kotori glanced over to Honoka who was staring at the board with the lesson scribbles on it.

 _I should ask now…_

The teacher told the class what to bring next lesson and left.

"Class is over~ School is over~" Honoka stretched.

"Um, Honoka-chan…" Honoka looked over.

"Yeah?"

"I…" Kotori swallowed.

 _Don't hesitate now…_

Kotori looked up with determination in her eyes.

"Honoka."

Honoka turned to face the voice who called her.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan…_

"Want to go home together?"

"Sure!" Honoka smiled widely and reached over to her pencil case. "I just have to pack my bag, hold on, Maki-chan." Maki smiled from where she stood.

 _Ah…I haven't asked for Honoka-chan's number…and now I don't get to walk home with Honoka-chan too…_

Honoka turned to Kotori while she kept her belongings. "Want to go home with us, Kotori-chan?" Kotori looked up to Honoka surprised, while Maki widened her eyes apparently not expecting Honoka to invite someone too. "That's okay right, Maki-chan? Kotori-chan's way home is same as ours."

"Well, it's not like I really mind..." Maki looked at Honoka, Kotori then towards the door. "Just hurry it up."

"Yay! Kotori-chan?" Honoka turned back to Kotori.

"Ah, I'll be glad to. Thank you, Nishikino-san."

 _I'm glad Honoka-chan invited me, but will Maki-chan get angry?_

"It's not like I'm the one that invited you."

"Ah…" Kotori looked down.

"Maki-chan, that's mean to say." Honoka scolded Maki.

"Wha-"

"Also, I bet you would address Kotori-chan as 'Minami-san' or something, so make sure you call her 'Kotori-chan', okay?" Honoka turned back to Kotori. "And Kotori-chan, it's not 'Nishikino-san', it's 'Maki-chan'!" Honoka nodded to herself with pride. Kotori smiled to Honoka.

"I will…If you don't mind…Maki-chan?" Maki sighed and looked over to Kotori.

"I didn't mean anything bad from what I said earlier…Kotori. Sorry…" Maki looked away as she tried to fight the red on her cheeks, admitting mistakes and apologizing has always been hard for Maki who is usually right.

"I didn't exactly take it in a bad way too, Maki-chan!" Kotori tried to make peace on her side. Honoka in the middle smiled broadly at the little exchange.

"Yup! We're all friends! Now let's go home." Honoka stood to leave, Maki started for the door, and Kotori followed behind Honoka.

 _I guess now there's really no chance of getting Honoka-chan's number…_

* * *

Back in class, Umi stayed behind to check out the Archery Club, so she took her time to write the last of her notes and keep her items into her bag.

Nico was already ready to carry out her plan on Umi as she clutched the duster from the board. When Umi started to stand from her seat, Nico threw it. Before the duster could hit the chair, Umi caught it with one hand.

"Ha! You're- That's some vampire quick reaction!" Nico exclaimed from below while Umi raised her eyebrows.

"It's just an archer's reflex. It's rare to hear someone use 'vampire' as a description for speed instead of a cheetah or bullet train. Do you know about vampires, Yazawa-san?" Umi asks casually.

"Eh? I- No, er…I just happened to be reading a vampire book, and those vampires were fast! Yeah, that's why!" Nico sweatdropped at her own excuse, and laughed nervously.

"The duster flew over quite quickly and unexpectedly too…" Umi's gaze was almost penetrating which made Nico gulp.

"I..was going to help clean the board when I tripped, nico! How careless of Nico, nico!" Nico turned on her idol persona in an attempt to escape the hunter's predatory eyes.

"It's not your duty though." Umi walked over to Nico to hand the duster back. Nico instinctively took a step back.

"Nico is nice that way. Just trying to help the class out where she can, nico!" Nico forced a smile with her Nico-Nico-Ni pose. Umi stared for a minute more on purpose before smiling.

"I'll help too then. I can help reach the higher parts you might have trouble with."

"Wha- I'm- Thankful, nico!" Nico stopped herself from shouting angrily as she thought Umi was indicating that Nico was too short to clean the board.

Umi nodded and cleaned the top areas of the board, estimating where Nico would have an easy time cleaning. Once done, Umi excused herself out of the room.

While Nico's plan to test Umi was ongoing, Nozomi had approached Eli to ask for the class's particulars paper, so that she can return it to the homeroom teacher together. Eli passed the paper to Nozomi before they left the classroom.

On the way, Nozomi scanned the paper to take note of where Honoka and Umi stayed; her own plans forming in her mind to aid Nico in finding out if Honoka and Umi are vampires.

* * *

Nico finished cleaning the board and went back to her seat to sulk for a time before going home. She did not like that her brilliant plans and efforts to test Honoka and Umi had all backfired.

The classroom door opened. "Still around, Nicocchi?"

"As you can see." Nico had her face on both hands as she sulked.

"Frowning that much is going to cause wrinkle lines, Nicocchi. That would be bad for an idol right?" Nozomi spoke from where she stood. Nico frowned deeper before setting her jaw to a line instead.

"What do you want?"

"Did you manage to find out if they are vampires?"

"Results: Honoka likes strawberry jam bread and Sonoda is an archer."

"Nicocchi, I didn't think you'd fall in love so fast."

"Wha-?!" Nico's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I asked you to find out if Honoka-chan is a vampire and you found out her favourite food instead. Perhaps you know her favourite colour too." Nozomi commented with her teasing tone.

"It's probably orange. And anyone can guess from all the orange she has in her pencil case!" Nico quickly added when she saw Nozomi's cheeky grin.

"You sure are noticing a lot about Honoka-chan~" Nozomi crossed her arm and placed a finger to her cheek pretending to look thoughtful.

"You told me to watch Honoka and find out if she's vampire! I obviously will notice things! You-" Nozomi laughed to interrupt Nico.

"I'm just kidding with you, Nicocchi."

"Like I don't know…" Nico grumbled and crossed her arms angrily.

"Well, I'm sure it's not all in vain. Try harder tomorrow?" Nozomi encouraged Nico.

Nico breathed out through her nose. "It's not all in vain."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow.

"Koizumi might be a vampire. What with her impeccable reaction to the paper ball I threw."

"Oh? Guess there's more to check out then." Nozomi giggled.

"You seem to be having fun?"

"Mm…It is fun to find out more about your friends right?"

"You're investigating them behind their backs, some friend you are." Nico picked her bag up to leave.

"Aw, you don't have to say it that way, Nicocchi." Nozomi followed behind.

"There's no other way to put it."

"You could say getting to know your friends more so that our relationship will deepen in the coming future."

"Uh-huh." Nico really did not want to bother anymore. She was never good with the word twisting game.

* * *

Kotori is currently back in her room feeling down as she did not get Honoka's phone number, after all the effort too.

 _Ah…I did not manage to get Honoka-chan's number…I didn't think it could be this hard to get someone's contact…_

Kotori sighed as she stared sadly at her phone. Said phone light up with a sound indicating that a message has been received. Kotori blinked.

 _Who could it be? I don't think mum will be texting me…_

"Guess who?" Kotori noticed that it was an unknown number before she read the text.

"Eh? Um…" Kotori began to panic.

 _An anonymous message asking me to guess who they are? Is this one of those phone scams? Should I reply? Ignore it? Er…but if they are asking me to guess who they are, does this mean I'm supposed to know who..? Should I ask for a hint..?_

Many thoughts ran through Kotori's mind before another message came in. Kotori looked at the message she just received. As though reading her mind, the "hints" came in. The second message was a string of smiley emoticons, a table, a chair and an arrow pointing to the left. Kotori blinked.

 _Smiles…table…chair…left arrow?_

Kotori tried to piece the clues together.

 _Smiley faces…Someone who smiles a lot or is really happy? Table and chair so…something about sitting? Er…Left arrow…sits to my left?_

Kotori instinctively turns to her left as she thought about the message. To her left she sees her cupboard, and at the cupboard so happens to have her uniform hanging for tomorrow's use. Kotori opened her mouth as an idea hit her.

"Smiles a lot and sits to my left in school is Honoka-chan!" Kotori had a ginormous smile as she returned her full attention to the phone screen, quickly typing a reply.

"Is this Honoka-chan?" Kotori texted with a smiley face added. Kotori did not let go of the phone as she waited for the reply. The wait wasn't long.

"Yup! How did you guess?" Three big smiley faces came with the text. Kotori's smile widened as she made herself comfortable on the bed, her phone held dearly to her.

"How did you know my number, Honoka-chan?" Kotori added a confused emoticon.

 _Really, how did you know, Honoka-chan? And that you'll text me makes me super happy! I feel like screaming!_

Kotori held back that scream so as to not scare her mum, and tried to calm down as another message came in.

"Truth is I'm psychic." A wink. Kotori grinned at the playful message.

"Perhaps you could use telepathy with me instead of text?" Kotori sent the message with a wink of her own.

"I'm really not psychic, Kotori-chan!" A worried emoticon was attached.

 _Ah, does Honoka-chan think that I believed her joke?_

Kotori giggled at the thought.

 _Honoka-chan is so cute and innocent._

"I know. I was teasing you. Though I would be really happy to be able to hear your voice in my mind." A big smiley emoticon.

 _Ah, I kind of already hear Honoka-chan's voice in my mind already though…_

Kotori giggled again, she was feeling ecstatic from this exchange.

"Oh~ I thought you really believed me when I said I was psychic! I really am not. Haha! Remember when I said your handwriting is really beautiful? It also made me remember the numbers you wrote on the paper. Since I know it's your phone number and can't seem to forget about it, I decided to text you! I hope you don't mind?" The message was filled with big smiley emoticons and normal smiley emoticons. Kotori's smile widened.

 _Honoka-chan can't help but remember my phone number and want to text me~! Ah~ Thank you for letting me have beautiful handwriting, world!_

Kotori swayed giddily on the bed.

"I don't mind at all, Honoka-chan! It makes me really happy to be able to exchange messages with you! May I save your number into my phone?" Kotori added a nervous emoticon to the end, along with the big smiley ones in front.

 _Honoka-chan's number…_

Kotori hovered over the "Add this number to contacts" at the screen.

"Of course! Haha! I already added yours to mine. Should I have asked for your permission first? I'm sorry for not doing so. I kind of got so excited!" An emoticon with the tongue stuck out was added. Kotori grinned.

 _Honoka-chan sticking her tongue out playfully is so adorable~ And she added me into her contacts already! I should add her too._

Kotori stopped at the Name of Contact when she naturally added a few hearts beside Honoka's name.

 _Ah, maybe I shouldn't put the hearts? Not that anyone would be seeing this right? Then…it's okay..?_

Kotori somehow convinced herself to leave one heart beside Honoka's name before replying to Honoka's message.

"It's totally okay! I'm really excited too, and I just added you to my contacts, Honoka-chan!" Kotori added two big smiley emoticons before pressing send. Kotori's eyes wondered to the top of her screen which read 'Honoka-chan (heart)', Kotori's smile widened considerably as a strong blush came to her face. This time, Kotori couldn't help but squeal out in happiness, but not before grabbing her pillow to muffle the sound.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow in school then!" A big smiley beside the exclamation mark.

"See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan!" Kotori placed a heart at the end of her message and pressed send before she could delete it out of embarrassment. Though the person in reality was rolling on her bed, clutching her pillow close to soften her screams of pure happiness.

 _Ah! Honoka-chan! I added a heart to the text message, and we said 'See you tomorrow' to each other via text! And..And..! I got Honoka-chan's contact number! ..! I thought today did not go so well, but…Honoka-chan…Thanks for making my day!_

Kotori smiled blissfully as she hugged her pillow close to her. This night, Kotori slept with a huge smile on her face, whether she had sweet dreams or not, she was a happy girl in love.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's been almost a week?! XP Work, studies and writing other stories are the cause for the long wait! :P Hahas. This chapter was quite long too, so I hope it's satisfying despite the wait.**

 **Mm~ Let me know, let me know how y'all feel about this chapter. Umi and Maki showing signs of being infatuated, Vice President Nozomi, Not so formal Eli, Bundle of Energy Rin, Shy and Helpful Hanayo, Private Investigator Nico, Trying her hardest Kotori, and Honoka being Honoka. XD**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ And see you next chapter. I hope it won't take so long, but I'm getting busier this coming days…Wish me luck! XD**


	6. One Afterschool

**Author Notes**

 **Replies to comments:**

 _ **bobzity1 – I'm glad you love the chapter too! I wonder about the losing control too~ ;D … Erm, bobzity-san? –sweatdrops and backs away a little- D-Drink? How about another chapter of The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire? –places next chapter in front of bobzity1- Ah… But it's not a drink… Hang on! You're a vampire too?! XP**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, I'm a girl. XD**_

 _ **Your comment really made me smile widely, like Honoka widely. Hahas! XD And with Honoka enthusiasm, I write! More stories for you lovely reader, bobzity-san. :D**_

 _ **KoyoriYume – You're making want to write HonoHarem someday :P Rivalry to spice things up and test the love of couples is nice :P And wow, I read all those HonoHarem fics too! XD Yandere? Kotori? I hope not! I mentioned before, but I don't want to see yanderes! They are scary. T.T I'll only border on obsession and possessiveness, I think! XD You sure read a lot~ I like that! Hehes~ :D**_

 _ **Guest – A smile to you, nico! Umi is glitching with coolness, nico! How does she keep her calm like that? XP Ah! Nico-nico-ni~ -Nico-ni pose-**_

 _ **Yay for genki-duo~ I believe so too.**_

 _ **Rin: Let's all be super close buddies nya! –hugs Hanayo-**_

 _ **Hanayo: Ah, Rin-chan… -blushes, but hugs back gently-**_

 _ **Honoka: Yeah! Super close~! –pulls Maki over and hugs Maki with her right arm before hugging Rin and Hanayo with her left, lifting them all slightly off the ground-**_

 _ **Maki: Wha-?! Honoka! Put me down! Put us down! –blushes heavily while holding and pushing Honoka-**_

 _ **Rin: -laughs ecstatically- Nya!**_

 _ **Hanayo: S-Someone save me..! (d-dare ga tasukete)**_

 _ **Anon06-chan - :D I'm glad it's interesting to you! I'd like to makes things more interesting with the coming chapters~**_

 _ **Guest – Oh, wow :) This is such a high level praise… -blushes- But they say Authors are the gods of the story, so… :) I shall carry out my Minor God duty of delivering happiness to others in the form of stories~ XP**_

 _ **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire – XD Yay, you love Kotori's Fantasy Mode! Because I do too, hahas. XD Yes, Nozomi is such a tease. :P Trouble Busters! XP Nico!**_

 _ **Oh~ Thank you for the luck! Really needed it, hahas. :D**_

One Afterschool

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Niccochi~" Our purple haired Class Vice President waved goodbye to the Class's Idol with her usual grin.

"Yeah." Nico waved as she increased her speed and walked off.

Nozomi stood for a time as she considered what course of action she should take now – one, go home (to nobody). Two, loiter the streets (not exactly a wise choice). Three, go to the forest and have an early dinner (when you live alone and only have responsibilities for yourself, you can eat whenever you want even when you're not hungry). Four, conduct a surprise home visit to one of the possible vampires in her class. Nozomi smiled at her last two choices.

"I think helping Niccochi out with the investigation would be fun~" Nozomi took out her phone and opened the To Anywhere App. She was going to key in the address for Kousaka Honoka, but stopped.

"Mm…Niccochi mentioned that Hanayo-chan might be one…" Nozomi's lips curved into a larger grin, the thought entertaining her. "Alright! Let's visit Hanayo-chan~" Nozomi keyed in the address for Koizumi Hanayo into the App, thankfully Hanayo's name and Honoka's name are right beside each other's, so Nozomi did read and memorized her address too.

Her phone made a beep sound to notify that the directions are ready. Nozomi held the phone in front of her and started walking, following the arrow on her screen.

Nozomi was humming as she walked, but as she was staring at the little red arrow on the screen, she did not notice that a wall was right in her path.

"Ah!" Nozomi let out a small shout as she bumped into the wall in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was…Oh, it's a wall." Nozomi giggled to herself. "Silly me." Nozomi turned away from the wall, but the arrow still pointed where the wall was. She frowned slightly.

"I guess I have to walk away first…" She took a few steps until there was a path for her to walk again. "There, better~"

It only took two bumps for Nozomi to reach her destination. "Now, to head up!" Nozomi smiled proudly at herself.

Nozomi rang the doorbell and waited.

"Coming~" A mature but slightly high-pitched voice called. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with the same light brown hair Koizumi Hanayo has. "Good evening, how may I help you?" The middle aged woman smiled.

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm Toujou Nozomi, a classmate of Hanayo-chan, and thought I'd come over to visit and get to know each other more." Nozomi shared her calming grin.

"Oh, hang on. I'll get Hanayo for you. Hanayo~" The woman that has to be Hanayo's mother called.

"Yes~?" Hanayo responded and walked over.

"Your friend is here. Nozomi-chan."

There was a squeak and panicked stutters. "N-N-Nozomi-chan? Y-You mean Toujou Nozomi-chan? As in our c-class vice president?"

Hanayo's mum stood aside for Hanayo to greet their visitor, while Nozomi poked her head in and smiled, amused at Hanayo's flustering. "That's me~"

"Ah! N-No- Toujou-san!"

Nozomi giggled. "Nozomi is fine."

"N-N-Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi nodded. "Sorry to disturb you at such an hour…Were you about to eat dinner?" Nozomi made a guess from the smoke around the table, and the chopsticks in Hanayo's hand.

"Ah, erm, yes, but…" Hanayo wasn't sure how to answer. She's about to eat, yes. She's about to eat her favourite food which is rice, yes. But she's also about to add the next half of her favourite food which is blood to the rice. What should she do?!

"I just wanted to have a chat and can get my dinner elsewhere later. Do you mind if I come in?" Nozomi smiled sweetly.

"I don't see why not." Hanayo's mum invited, while Hanayo's jaw was left hanging.

"Ah, erm, mum?" Hanayo squeaked in a tiny voice, but her mum just smiled and nodded her head towards the kitchen.

"I believe we have enough rice for the guest too."

"Ah…okay…" Hanayo couldn't do anything at this point of time. Well, she could chase Nozomi away, but that would be out of character and really, Hanayo doesn't dare to. What if Nozomi went back to school and told everyone that she chased her away from her house without giving her a bowl of rice? That would end with three years of bullying for sure! Hanayo shook the horrific thoughts away as she scooped a huge helping of rice for her guest.

"Here you go…"

"Thank you, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi stared at the steaming white rice, which was bulging out of the bowl, she raised her eyebrows; she could eat rice. She tried it before and it wasn't all bad, she didn't gag, but it certainly was not in her food choice. Nozomi's menu always alternated between barbequed meat cooked to rare with blood sauce, or just direct blood from the selected animal of the day.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Ah…Do you just eat plain rice?"

"R-Rice is marvellous! And can be eaten on its own!" Hanayo spoke in a loud and almost angry tone which surprised Nozomi. "Ah~ The greatness of each white and sweet grain of rice~ When you bite down on it-"

"Hanayo, you're going to scare your friend away." Hanayo's mum chided as she took a seat beside her daughter.

"Ah!" Hanayo's face was flushed red as she tortoise herself, or at least tried to, but she did not have a shell to hide in, plus she's already in her home.

Nozomi giggled lightly with her hand covering her mouth. "Oh, it's okay. It's rare to see Hanayo-chan speak so proudly of something she love, and I think it's a wonderful sight."

Hanayo peeked at Nozomi to see her smiling kindly. This made Hanayo relax.

"I'm…sorry about that."

"Like I said, it's totally okay." Nozomi looked around the house and had an idea; she reached out for a container on the table which had red content. "Ah, what is this sauce?"

"T-T-That…It's expired!" Hanayo snatched the container away while Nozomi eyebrows rose further, Hanayo at home and at school certainly is different she thought to herself.

Hanayo was hugging the container, regaining her senses, she was now at a loss of what to do; there's no way she's throwing away the precious and oh so delicious container of blood, but she can't eat it now anyway. She turned to her mother with teary eyes to seek assistance.

Her mum smiled and took the container out of Hanayo's hands. "Silly girl. It has yet to expire, see?" Hanayo's mum showed the expiry date at the bottom of the container that was clearly handwritten.

Nothing wrong with handwritten since the actual sauce could've been transferred to the container and you write it down on your own. What was wrong is that Hanayo knows her blood containers, they don't have expiry dates or even needs them, she would finish the blood before it turns bad. She shot a look of disbelief at her mum who must have written it in the split second she took the container from her.

"Would you like to try some, Nozomi-chan? It's so delicious our daughter is able to finish it in one helping if we don't stop her." Hanayo's mum chuckled as she passed the container over, which Nozomi accepted.

"Wow, I have to try it then." Nozomi already placed two and two together to know that Hanayo's odd behaviour is not only because she's at home, but because she's trying her best but failing to hide a secret. So, she purposefully opened the container slowly and poured the content on her rice.

She had to suppress her laughter as she noticed Hanayo's eyes widened and jaw agape with her hands held out in mid-air; it was comical. "It smells delightful too." Nozomi commented.

"I-It is?" Hanayo couldn't believe her ears.

"Mm-hm." Nozomi took a bite of the rice covered in Hanayo's blood, well, Hanayo's house's blood. "Mm~ It's delicious. I don't really take rice, but when it's topped with this Blood…O? Though I prefer B. It makes the overall dish something I can intake too." Nozomi gave her report, while Hanayo was dumbfounded; what just happened?

Hanayo's mum chuckled. "I knew you were a vampire the moment you mentioned getting to know my daughter. What gave her away?"

"Eh?" Hanayo looked back and forth between her mum and Nozomi, unable to keep up with the events.

"Mm…Her reflexes." Nozomi had a finger to her cheek as she remembered what Nico told her.

"Oh? That's an interesting point to have realized." Hanayo's mum looked over to her daughter who usually doesn't move around much.

Hanayo shook her head profusely. "I-I don't remember when…"

"That must be because it happened too fast." Nozomi winked at Hanayo who could only stare while her mum laughed out loud.

"That's a good one, Nozomi-chan!" After lots of laughing and collecting herself, "Hanayo, you have to be more careful at school, okay? And Nozomi-chan please help look over her. Hanayo can be quite clumsy."

Nozomi smiled. "Of course. I'm quite clumsy myself, but I'll help look out for each other. We are of the same type after all…" Nozomi spoke solemnly for a moment before grinning again.

Hanayo's mum nodded and stood up. "Perhaps you like to continue chatting without a mother around."

"Are you alright, Hanayo-chan?" Nozomi was concerned for Hanayo's lengthy silence.

"…Ah…Erm…You're a vampire too?"

Nozomi nodded. "Yup. This is proof." She gestured to the eaten rice.

"You're a vampire too…I…I never had a vampire friend…" Hanayo admitted with a soft voice.

Nozomi smiled. "I wonder about that." If Honoka is a vampire, Hanayo is already friends with her.

"Hm?" Hanayo looked over to Nozomi confused.

"It's nothing. It's nice getting to know you, Hanayo-chan. But I think I have to go soon."

"Ah, at least finish dinner?" Hanayo picked up her own chopsticks with more energy and excitement in her eyes.

Nozomi chuckled. "Of course."

Hanayo poured a lot of blood into her bowl of rice.

"It's not expired?" Nozomi teased.

"I-It's not!" Hanayo hid her face behind the mountain of red rice and started thrusting some into her mouth, while Nozomi laughed and started on her own hill.

It was dark out by the time Nozomi bid farewell to the Koizumi family, so she just went home instead of making more home visits. The others can wait, she decided with a satisfied smile.

* * *

With a small wave to her friend of multiple years, Nico quickened her pace to reach the childcare in which her younger siblings are at when she has school; her mother is busy with the multiple jobs she's holding to raise her four children as a single mother so as the eldest, Nico is in charge of fetching them to and fro.

Nico doesn't just speeds off to the childcare with her vampire speed even though she could because she follows the rules she set for her family so that they don't get found out as vampires. Even if the chance of being caught running to a childcare is low, she won't risk it. Being caught equates to being hunted or be placed under the spotlight as a target for the Cold Vampires; those that hunt and kill humans for their blood. They also silence those who choose not to suck the blood dry out of humans since they are naturally stronger from their diet, and find vampires that don't do the same an eyesore.

Nico knows full well how cruel and heartless they can be, because many years back, her father's brother betrayed them to be a Cold Vampire; sucking the blood dry of a dozen humans in one day, then visits Nico's home to take that home away. Her father tried to reason, but to no avail. Her father fought back but could only stall time for his family to run, make their escape faraway; and now Nico is in Akihabara, never to see her father again, and hopefully not another Cold Vampire.

Nico blinked and broke out of the unpleasant memory when she reached her destination.

"Onee-sama!" A young girl with the same black hair as Nico, but shorter and a small side ponytail to her left waved.

"Cocoro, were you obedient today?" Nico smiled and returned the wave as she approached. Cocoro nodded.

"Yup! Cocoa and Cotarou are inside, should I go get them?"

"Yes, please." Nico stood around while her younger sister, Cocoro went inside to get her other siblings. "We're safe now, so I shouldn't be thinking of those things…" Nico muttered to herself.

"Onee-chan~!" A shorter girl than the first with brownish hair, sporting a short ponytail to the right ran over to her eldest sister for a hug.

Nico chuckled when her energetic younger sister slammed into her. "Cocoa, were you a good girl?"

"Totally! No fangs, no jumping, no high speed running!" Cocoa beamed as she recited the Yazawa Rules to Keeping their Identity a Secret.

Nico ruffled her sister's head and smiled to the youngest of the four who walked over slowly.

"Blood…" The smallest boy with straight black hair spoke a single word which made Nico's eyes widened considerably.

"And no saying 'blood'! Say 'food' instead." Nico chided with a hushed voice. Her three younger siblings nodded.

"Food…" The boy spoke again.

"Alright, alight-"

"Can we go to the forest?" Cocoa's eyes were sparkling with excitement when she mentioned the forest. Cocoro herself was hoping, but did not express it as outwardly as her younger sister.

"No. I'm not letting you three hunt. It's dangerous. So we're eating what we have at home." Nico ended the conversation and started for the gate. "C'mon, Cotarou, Cocoro, Cocoa." She held her brother's hand and nudged Cocoa in front, while Cocoro followed.

Back in the Yazawa residence, Nico went to the kitchen's cabinet to grab four bottles of blood she collected from her own hunt in the forest and passed it around.

"Here, drink up."

Cocoa pouted. "Why does Onee-chan get to, while we don't?"

"Because it's dangerous, Cocoa." Cocoro spoke up in Nico's stead. "And we don't want to worry Onee-sama or mum, right?"

Cocoa lowered her head though still pouting. "Yes…"

Nico smiled at her younger siblings being understanding of the situation, it really helps. "I promise when you're older or when I deem that it really is _okay_ for you three to hunt, I will bring you to the forest, okay?"

Cocoa brightened at Nico's promise. "It's a promise, Onee-chan!" She lifted her free hand with a pinky out.

"Yes, it is." Nico held her sister's pinky with her own as a mark of a promise made.

After dinner and tucking her siblings into bed, Nico returns to her room for rest.

Nico let out a sigh. "Hah…Today was tiring. And I have yet to get results. I shall fish out Koizumi's identity tomorrow." Nico declared and plopped onto her bed.

* * *

After Eli and Nozomi returned the class's particulars to their homeroom teacher, Eli was asked to stay behind for a while longer so Nozomi went ahead.

"Ayase-san." The teacher started, turning her chair to face Eli.

"Yes?" Eli tried straightening her already straight back.

"I think you are performing very well as the class president, and it's only the beginning of the year." The teacher smiled proudly, which Eli returned a small smile of her own.

"Thank you."

"And so, I was wondering if you considered joining the Student Council."

"The Student Council?" Eli knew of it, but did not really consider it.

"Yes, I think you would fit perfectly in the Student Council, and be able to achieve great things there."

Eli stayed silent in thought.

"Of course, it's really to get more capable hands on deck. And it's really your choice if you'd like to join or not." The teacher continued, her smile not breaking.

"I understand. Can I actually take a look at the activities they carry out like the other clubs?"

"Of course. Do you know where you can find the Student Council room?"

Eli nodded. "Yes. I shall head over then."

"I hope to hear good news?" The teacher mused with an approving nod.

"I…will consider." Eli bowed and left the Teacher's Office.

* * *

At the Student Council, the current members there were excited to see a student who was interested, gladly welcoming Eli in to watch and if felt like it, even participate in what they have to do.

Throughout, Eli enjoyed the seriousness and yet slightly light-hearted mood the Student Council had. Joining the Student Council might not be such a bad thing, Eli thinks to herself, a decision already made. Plus the recent news of missing people or robberies around the town worries Eli. If being in the Student Council means she can lend a hand to making the school and even the district around her school a safer place, why not?

The current Student Council President clasped Eli's hand together with her own. "I'm ecstatic and look forward to working with you, Ayase-chan! As our new member!"

Eli bowed with her own growing smile. She felt welcome, and truly can't wait to be of service to the Student Council and the school.

"I look forward to working with everyone too."

"You really don't have to be so formal, though it's a good point to learn from. Right?" The Student Council Vice-President nudged the President whom just gave a lopsided smile.

"I think quite a few of us need to learn from Ayase-chan."

Eli had a light red glow on her cheeks, compliments is something she need to learn to get used to since she seem to get many.

"I don't think there's much to learn from me…" Eli tried to join the conversation.

The Vice President laughed, "And modesty is added to the list of things to learn from Eli."

It seems like this sort of bout and teasing would be common in the Student Council room, so Eli smiled on and chuckled.

While Eli was getting acquainted to the Student Council, somewhere in the school, Umi was getting acquainted with the Archery Club and its members.

* * *

"Sonoda-san, you have impeccable accuracy!"

Umi lowered her head slightly. "You flatter me. I don't always hit the bull's eye. It would just seem that today is one of those better days."

The Head of the Archery Club shook her head with a broad smile. "No, no. Your skill with the bow is something the club would love to have around. I hope you don't mind the relatively out of the way range."

Umi shook her head. "No, I think the distance allows for more silence, which allows for the necessary concentration."

The Head's smile broadened. "So, it's okay to assume you're joining the club, Sonoda-san?"

Umi smiled. "Yes, I will be under your care." Umi bowed slightly.

"It's our pleasure! And we will be under your care too!" The Head signalled for another member to get the club application form. "You just have to sign this."

Umi nodded and filled up the form and asked if she could use the range for a while longer, which the Head was happy to allow.

Readying the bow and arrow, Umi pulled, but did not release immediately as her thoughts went elsewhere.

 _Hm…Earlier on, Yazawa-san was acting weird…_

She released and the arrow hit its mark.

 _That she would mention 'vampires'…I can't help but doubt that it isn't just because of a book that she read…Could she be?_

Umi sent another arrow flying after retrieving the first.

 _And she thinks that I could be one too. If her actions said anything, she is trying to test if I was._

Umi took another bull eye's hit out of the board and returned to the shooting position.

 _Was I careless at any point to leaving any hint?_

Umi frowned at the thought.

 _Could it be during the class's introduction? I stopped Honoka from speaking about blood. And then I stopped Honoka from rushing over to Toujou-san for a tarot card reading…_

Umi's eyebrow creased together as her frown deepened. Her hand lowered slightly and so the arrow this time didn't hit its mark.

 _Honoka…Why is it always her causing me troubles?_

Umi seems to have determined the reason for Nico's suspicion is Honoka and had half a mind to lay it down on her childhood friend.

* * *

Somewhere outside Honoka sneezed.

"Are you alight, Honoka?" Maki turned to give her concern.

"I'm alright. Perhaps someone is thinking of me." Honoka smiled brightly and continued ahead.

 _I won't be surprised if Kotori is thinking of you already even though she just left…_

Maki felt a frown and felt like frowning deeper.

 _Why do I feel so annoyed at that thought?_

While Maki was preoccupied with her thoughts, Honoka decided it was time to take a right turn. Lifting her feet to her intended direction, Maki grabs Honoka's hand and pulled her to the right way.

"This way, Goldilocks."

Honoka blinked. "Goldilocks?"

"Yeah, gets lost and gets in trouble." Maki smirks.

"Eh~ I don't get lost or in trouble…that much." Honoka looked to the side as she thinks about the times she caused Umi and Maki trouble, plus the times she kind of loses her way when she's on her own…

"So how many times did you managed to remember?" Maki turned to give Honoka a smug smile, while Honoka pouted.

"I didn't count…"

"It'd be hard to anyway."

"Boo…You don't have to keep pointing out my bad points, Maki-chan." Honoka felt a little down with how Umi and Maki seem to like to shoot her for the things she don't do well. "Kotori-chan won't do that."

If Maki felt like apologizing earlier, she didn't anymore as the annoyed feeling from before returned.

 _Kotori again?_

"You know? Kotori-chan praised me for my good hearing! And she also said that I'm a really nice person!" Honoka was smiling broadly at the memory of being praised, while Maki couldn't bring herself to smile, not with all the irritation bubbling inside her.

 _Kotori-chan this, Kotori-chan that. Why are you spending so much time with her anyway, Honoka? Plus,_

"Isn't it because she doesn't know about your flaws yet?" Honoka's happy stride slowed. Maki looked over to see Honoka not smiling anymore and felt slightly guilty for being the cause; she also didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I…don't think Kotori-chan will scold me for all my bad points even after she finds out…" Maki frowned and let go of Honoka's hand.

"Right. I'm sure _Kotori-chan_ won't." Maki didn't like it one bit, how Honoka was constantly talking about Kotori, and how Kotori seems so great to Honoka. So when she can't understand all the annoyance she's feeling, she decides the best thing to do is to leave it.

"Maki-chan? You're going already?" Honoka was apparently oblivious to Maki's upset mood.

"Your house is there." Maki pointed to the next house they will pass and went on her way.

"Okay! Thanks for walking with me, Maki-chan!"

Maki's lips twitched, wanting to smile at Honoka's thanks and Honoka calling her name instead of someone else's, but she stopped herself when the remainder of irk she felt returned, washing away the little happiness she felt.

 _Ugh, why am I getting so annoyed at Honoka? I just don't get this._

* * *

Now that Honoka was back in her house safely without losing another uniform, she decided to laze around in her room for longer before getting a bath.

"Ah~ Another long day of school~" Honoka plopped herself on her bed, and rolled to the side after it got warm.

"Mm~ So cooling~" Honoka moved her head to the side for some air and enjoyed the silence of her room.

 _Hm…_

Time slowly ticked by while Honoka relaxed. Honoka is usually full of energy and likes to move around, but she also appreciated just laying still and doing nothing. Daydreaming of a blood bath and a mountain of strawberry jam bread to chow on was another thing she enjoyed.

 _Mm?_

But today those fantasies were eluding her as a string of numbers kept appearing in her head.

"Mm? Mm?" Honoka's face scrunched up as she tried to understand the string of numbers. She did not like math, so numbers usually don't appear in her mind; unless it's the cost of her favourite strawberry jam bread.

"Oh!" Honoka shot herself off the bed with a single push and dashed to her bag for her phone the moment her feet touched the ground. Back on her bed in ten seconds, she keyed in the numbers and smiled.

"This is Kotori-chan's number I saw earlier. Mm~ I wonder if it's okay to send her a message~" Honoka kicked her legs in the air absentmindedly. "I wonder what I should send~"

Honoka fiddled with her phone; turning it round and round rapidly or tapping rapidly fast to write the same word "strawberry jam bread" in ten seconds, filling the screen and more before deleting it.

"Oh! I got it! I'll get Kotori-chan to guess who I am! Hehe!" Honoka giggled excitedly at her own idea. "Guess who?" Honoka typed in and hit send before she could have second thoughts.

"Hm-hm-hm~" Honoka hummed while waiting for Kotori's reply. "Ah, will Kotori get it if I just say guess who?" Honoka thought about what she could give to Kotori as clues to knowing it's her.

"Mm~ Kotori makes me smile a lot, so a smiley face…We sit together in class and when we eat so~ A table! Ah, and a chair to make things more clear~ Hm…And I'm usually sitting on her left. There!" Honoka raised her phone with the smiley, table, chair, and left arrow emoticons proudly. "And~ send!"

Honoka's phone vibrated after a while. "A reply? Ehehe~ Kotori-chan, you got it! Mm. Yup, how did you guess?" Honoka punched in smiley emoticons to portray her own via text, also she has a habit of reading out the text she types.

Vibration. "Oh, how did I know? Mm…I could just tell her because I remembered the numbers I saw in class…But that wouldn't be fun! Truth is I'm psychic! And a wink for COOL MYSTERY!" Honoka exclaimed 'cool mystery' in English.

Another vibration came in shortly. "Perhaps you could…telepathy?! Eh? Kotori-chan, I can't really use telepathy! Erm, I'm really not psychic, Kotori-chan!" Honoka made sure to add the worried looking emoticon to convey that emotion. "Kotori-chan…I can't use telepathy but maybe I can run really fast to your house and whisper my message to you before running away again? Ah, but I don't really know how to get to her house…"

While Honoka was contemplating creating her version of telepathy with her vampire speed, her phone vibrated again.

"I know." Honoka read and smiled in relief. "Kotori-chan already knew and was teasing me? Sheesh~ Hehe…" Honoka giggled at the next line. "Too bad I can't speak into Kotori-chan's mind and make her happy." Honoka liked being able to make others happy and if she knows of a way she would. "I thought you really believed me when I said I was psychic! I really am not." Honoka laughed aloud as she typed in "Haha! Remember when I said your handwriting is really beautiful? It also made me remember the numbers you wrote on the paper. Since I know it's your phone number and can't seem to forget about it, I decided to text you! I hope you don't mind?" Honoka hit send after adding the smiley emoticons she loved.

 _Come to think of it, is it okay to just message Kotori-chan like that? Maybe she's busy…or doesn't like texting?_

Vibration. Honoka opened the message and read it. A huge grin grew on Honoka's face as she read that messaging Kotori has made her happy.

"You really don't have to ask, Kotori-chan." Honoka answered aloud to Kotori asking if she could save Honoka's number into her phone. "Of course! Haha! I already added yours to mine. Should I have asked for your permission first? I'm sorry for not doing so. I kind of got so excited!" Honoka stuck her tongue out as a show of bashfulness though no one was there to see.

While waiting for Kotori's next reply, Honoka's mum called for Honoka. "Honoka, go get a bath soon, okay? It's getting late."

"Okay, mum~" Honoka called back and went to take her night clothes.

Vibration. Honoka appeared before her phone the moment she heard the vibration on her bed. Honoka smiled at the reply. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow in school then!" Honoka hit send. "And it's time to bathe~" Honoka placed her phone on her bed and disappeared to the bath.

After her bath, she saw that another message from Kotori came in. "Oh, see you tomorrow, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said aloud and plopped onto her bed again, this time for actual rest.

Honoka closed her eyes for five minutes but opened them again. "Mm…I wonder if Maki-chan is okay. She felt a little different earlier…like she wasn't smiling that much. Ah, I'll just ask her later!" Honoka decided and pulled her blanket over her, sleep slowly taking her.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Apparently I'm never really missing since I'm able to share other KotoHono stories~ XP But I really wanted to give out another chapter of The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire! And so it's finally here!**

 **I think most things have been set up…**

 **The Cold Vampires are those that don't drink animal blood. Human blood taste better. Plus the thrill of hearing their victims scream is something they relish in. As I have mentioned in the story, they kill the other vampires that don't partake in drinking human blood till the humans die because they hate them.**

 **Another thing is that human blood gives more vitality to the vampires, and of course, if you eat everyday you're stronger than those that eat only when they are going to be hungry (like Umi and Honoka). But the Sonoda and Kousaka family are special! *wink, wink***

 **We got to see Nico's family~ Remember, no fangs, no jumping, no high speed running! And no saying 'blood'! XD**

 **Nozomi is a tease wherever she goes. :P**

 **Hanayo still loves rice and blood, but we got to see that her mum is a funny person! (Who says adults don't know how to have fun? XD)**

 **Eli is now Student Council Member! :D**

 **Umi is training to shoot down anyone who tries to steal Honoka away from her- (just joking :P) ^V^**

 **Maki is still not getting a grasp on her feelings for Honoka, and I really want to let Maki smile again. =X**

 **We get to see Honoka alone and how she got to sending that anonymous message to Kotori~ XD**

 **And again, we don't get Kotori when we are on the Vampire Side of Life + Eli + Maki. :P It's okay though, cos' we know she's having sweet dreams of Honoka! ^V^**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ :D And this time, I'll try to give the next chapter faster! (Hopefully!)**


	7. Honoka's Night Adventure The Next Day

**Author Notes**

 _ **Replies to Comment:**_

 _ **Guest – Ehehe…^/^ Thank you~ I'm glad you like the chapter! And do look forward to more~ XD**_

 _ **bobzity1 – Wah! –feels the cold of the wall and the intensity from bobzity-san's eyes- (I got kabedon-ed?! Oh gods..!) E-Erm…You're welcome…I'm glad that you- -surpised by bobzity-san's sudden shout- Ah…I'll do my best to give you the blood you need. XD**_

 _ **Seriously, your feedback gives me the energy needed to write! XP**_

 _ **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire – XD Yeah, everyone has different lifestyles, but their lives will be intertwined now that they have met! XD**_

 _ **Mm~ Teasing is a primary action for Nozomi :3 And Hanayo's mum knows how to push her shy little daughter's buttons XD**_

 _ **Maki doesn't know how she feels, so we are unsure too! :P**_

 _ **I enjoyed writing Honoka messaging Kotori~ It was…a new experience. This whole texting thing. XD –laughs-**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! And I will do my best! XD See you~**_

 _ **Anon06-chan - :D If by more characters you mean Nico's family, then yes. XD And maybe more family members from the rest~ But whether Honoka gets a harem or not is really… :P**_

 _ **KoyoriYume – XD Hahaha~ Yes, Honoka is lovely dense~ =v= And yes, Maki does not know she's jealous~ XP I'm glad you like Maki's thoughts~ :3**_

 _ **I love, no, I absolutely love that Honoka too! Exitus is such a cool, dark, action packed HonoKoto fic. And the angst is there. I'm not sure about writing angst because I'm not a Big fan for angst. :P You might notice, but I like fluff, hahas. I wish the next chapters came out for Exitus…Need to know if Kotori will doubt Honoka or not…What will Honoka do next…Wait, why am I sharing my thoughts on that other awesome vampire fic here? XP**_

 _ **Anyways, please accept my type of angst. :P And yes, Bread-loving Vampire; only comes in cute, orange-brown haired, bubby packaging. ^v^**_

 _ **Oh yeah, speaking of kicking ass in alleys…I actually wrote something… Opps, let's keep that for some other time. XD**_

 _ **TheNightstriker - ;D Okay, believe in it~ ;D Maki's suffering will…mm. I won't say anything. :3 I see, this means you love Eli most? XD I'm looking forward to the next chapter too~ =V=**_

 _ **Guest – Maybe someday Hanayo will be able to tease them back, or karma comes around and the teasers get teased by someone else~ ^v^**_

 _ **Actually, I was just playing with the letters of certain members~ XD Funny you'd mention about Hanayo and Honoka's initials now. :3 Hehe~**_

 _ **I like Maki hair-colour jealousy, hahas. XD And I'm pretty sure (pretty sure) that Kotori don't have to worry about stray arrows. Umi is a top notch archer. And if Honoka actually praises Umi for it, all the more she won't have any "accidents" XP**_

 _ **Guest - :) You flatter me. I know there are many points I can still improve in my writing~ XD But I'm happy that you like it!**_

Honoka's Night Adventure and the Day that comes after

 **May you enjoy~ :D**

* * *

When Honoka said she'll find Maki later, it did not take long for later to come. Honoka woke from her slumber and stretched.

"Mm~ It's a little early, but…I'm sure Maki-chan won't mind." Honoka smiled and made her way out of her house.

She didn't want to take the front door which could alert her family that she's out of bed when she's supposed to be in it, she might get grounded or something, that would be bad. High schoolers shouldn't be grounded; she had to stay at home for an extended time when she was in middle school already.

Turning into a bat was one of the perks of being vampire. Honoka enjoyed jumping from roof to roof like a ninja, but flying gave a different feeling all together, so flew she did. Also, Honoka already memorized the flight route to Maki's place from the years of flying over from her house to Maki's. The roofs have changed and shifted slightly over the years, this made her get lost if she went on foot.

After some time of enjoying the night's silence and cooling night breeze, Honoka landed outside Maki's room. Again, not the front door for the parents of the house would be alerted, and Honoka wouldn't want that. The Parent Network works like it's wi-fi bar was forever "Excellent", they get information across to one another so fast.

Back when Honoka was a small, cute and still as energetic a toddler, she tried to give Maki her first flight to the skies by lifting Maki in her bat form. It didn't last long though. Umi screamed "Careful!" one too many times, and Umi's mother came rushing over, had her own loud gasp, and soon Maki's and her own mother are in the Sonoda garden berating Honoka's recklessness. Honoka still think the Honoka Airlines was a really cool idea.

Honoka peeked through Maki's window on the balcony, the ginormous princess bed never fails to amaze Honoka every time she lay her eyes on it. "Jumping on it would be so much fun~" Honoka pressed her face on the window, eyes sparkling at the thought of jumping all over the princess bed with fluffy pillows bouncing up and down with each jump. "Whoops, not here for the bed, Honoka."

Honoka ran to the last window, the trick to opening it was to lift it up before pulling it to the side. Only the three childhood friends knows this, because making sure your windows are properly locked is important, Maki's parents would never allow a faulty window for their precious daughter's room.

Honoka sneaked in and lodged the window back to its original position before tip toeing her way to the princess sound asleep.

Honoka smiled at Maki's adorable sleeping face. "Aw~ Maki-chan is so cute when she's sleeping." Honoka kneeled beside Maki's bed and poked her cheeks gently.

"Mm…" Maki groaned slightly at the touch.

"Hehe~" Honoka continued prodding Maki's soft cheeks. "Ne, Maki-chan, smile for me?" _Poke, poke._

Maki's left hand reached over and grabbed whatever that was disturbing her sleep and pulled it aside, which also meant pulling Honoka towards the bed.

"Woah!" Honoka shouted, though not too loudly, as she balanced herself above Maki. She waited for a while for the silence to settle in again before sighing in relief that no one heard her shout.

Honoka looked down at the slumbering princess, oblivious of her doing. "Mou, Maki-chan. That was dangerous. I could have fallen onto you."

Honoka stared at Maki from her current position, taking note of Maki's breathing pattern when she sleeps. "Maki-chan~ Maki-chan~" Honoka tried calling for Maki to wake. No reaction.

Honoka pouted. "Oh, I know." Honoka climbed onto the princess bed, which seemed to suck her in from every pressure point where her hand or knees press on. Currently, Honoka was hovering above Maki, her hands on either side of the sleeping redhead. "Maki-chan~" Honoka whispered into Maki's left ear. "Wake up and play with me~ Oh that's not right. Wake up and talk to me~" Honoka looked intently at Maki's closed eyes. "I want to make sure you're okay. Since you weren't smiling much today…Maybe something is wrong-"

Maki finally felt a presence in her room and Honoka thought it would be a friendly night meetup. How wrong she was, as Maki's eyes shot opened and gave a tight slap right across Honoka's left cheek.

"Ah!" Honoka didn't feel pain, but it still surprised her. "Maki-cha-"

Maki was not fully awake yet, and she didn't see the need to check the identity of the intruder. First priority when encountered with an intruder in her room that was also invading her private space – get them away. Or render them unconscious if possible in this case. Maki grabbed for the nearest pillow and slammed it in the intruder's face in an attempt to suffocate them.

"Muahwee-huan..!" Honoka called Maki from below her, though her voice was muffled by the pillow. Maki pressed harder. "Ma-" Honoka reached for Maki's tickle spot to weaken her (though not necessary) before flipping the tables and holding Maki's arms down to stop the suffocating session. "Maki-chan, it's me. Honoka." Honoka gave a small smile, though her hair was kind of ruffled up.

Maki's eyes widened, the situation finally setting in. "Ho…Honoka?"

Honoka nodded slowly. "Yup. The one and only." Honoka grinned sheepishly.

"Wha…What are you doing here? And…" Maki glanced to her clock. "In the middle of the night."

"I was thinking about you so I decided to come over." Maki's cheeks were set aflame at those words.

"Why- Why would you be thinking about me? And…get off me already, Honoka." Maki liked it that Honoka was thinking about her, and really didn't mind Honoka on top of her, but of couse, she would never admit that.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Honoka rolled to the side and sat cross-legged on the bed that had plenty of space for…probably nine people can sit on this bed.

Maki got into a sitting position too and stole glances at Honoka, she could just look at Honoka, but it was in the middle of the night, Honoka is in her room, alone with her on the bed, it made her think. Maki stopped thinking when she noticed what Honoka was wearing. "You came over in your sleep wear?"

Honoka looked at herself before putting her hand behind her head with an awkward laugh. "Well…I didn't feel like changing, and the moment I thought about you I came flying so…"

The flame on Maki's cheeks burned stronger. "Uh-huh…You could have caught a cold…"

"I don't feel that cold when in bat form so I don't think I will catch a cold because of that…And we could sleep together right away if I'm in my pyjamas?" Honoka smiled hopefully at Maki.

"No." Maki replied immediately.

"Aw~ That's too bad…" Honoka's smile was smaller.

 _Ah…why do I automatically reject Honoka's ideas? This is all her fault for all the dumb ideas she came up with throughout her life. Sleeping with Honoka…_

"Maki-chan?"

"W-What?" Maki broke out of her train of thoughts.

"I was wondering if you're okay. Since you weren't smiling that much earlier in the day…" Honoka looked over concernedly.

"Me?"

"Yup. Especially when we were walking home together…" Honoka had a small thoughtful frown.

 _Walking home…Oh. I don't get why I was feeling so upset earlier either, Honoka. But now that you're here, I don't feel any of those feelings. So…_

"I'm okay, Honoka." Maki smiled to Honoka.

"Really?" Honoka's face brightened.

"Yeah. You made me feel better already."

"Aw~ I didn't do much~ Ehehe~" Honoka laughed sheepishly.

 _Honoka laughing is cute. Wait, what am I thinking of? Ugh…why would I think that Honoka is cute…?_

Maki focused on Honoka who had a small embarrassed smile and a light tint of pink on her cheeks. The pink pyjama shirt that showed her curves also caught Maki's attention.

 _Honoka is cute and beautiful…Ugh, stop thinking of that Maki. More like, look, I can make Honoka smile too._

"See?"

"Hm?" Honoka cocked her head to the side.

 _Cute. Ahem._

Maki cleared her throat in her mind.

"I can give praises too."

Honoka took a minute to process the words. "Oh~ I knew that."

"You do?" Maki raised an eyebrow. "You clearly said-"

"I said that Maki-chan and Umi-chan tend to scold me, but I know that Maki-chan and Umi-chan knows about my good points too. Hehe~" Honoka bounced once.

"I see…"

 _She knew, huh? Honoka, did you know that we really, really care about you?_

"So I can't sleep here?" Honoka tried a second time for a chance to sleep on the princess bed.

"No." Came the immediate response.

 _Ugh, I did it again._

"Fine…I'll head back first then. Good night, Maki-chan." Honoka bounced off the bed in one go. "Um, sorry for disturbing your sleep, Maki-chan."

"Nah, it was a pleasant surprise." Maki smiled.

 _I don't mind getting awoken by you, Honoka…_

Honoka smiled broadly. "Bye~" Honoka waved and disappeared out the window. Maki managed to see Honoka turn into a bat with that orange-brown tint on her ears, before she camouflaged with the night sky.

Maki lay back down on her bed, making herself comfortable as she sunk in. She reached over to the space where Honoka was sitting earlier.

 _If this is a dream, I'm lodging a complaint, brain. You hear that? You had better send more of this…_

* * *

The night is still young, and it was a clear, silent night. Honoka still in bat form decided that flying around instead of returning home so soon would be fun, and so she flies around aimlessly, just enjoying the night flight.

"Mm~ I wonder where I should fly to~ Hehe~" Honoka did a few loops in air before spinning quickly and stopping suddenly with her right wing pointing in a random direction. "This way then!" Before gravity took the bat that dared to stop flapping her wings, Honoka flapped and flew off.

"Ooh~" Honoka took in the sight of the residential district. "This area is filled with more high rise buildings~" There were apartments that went up to ten storeys where Honoka flew to. "Mm?" Honoka blinked as she heard a purr.

" _Nya~ Ramen in the night has its own unique taste nya~"_ The purr shared its own eventful night. Honoka smiled and flew in the direction of the voice she knew belonged to whom, a cute and energetic cat girl from school.

Honoka dashed to the window which would house her friend, Hoshizora Rin with that wide toothy smile Honoka made as a bat, but was blinded by the room's light for a minute or so before she could adjust. "Uu…"

Rin barely slurped down her first scoop when she heard a bat cry. Her yellow eyes shot up to see Honoka-bat keeping her altitude at Rin's window. Rin swallowed and lowered her chopsticks slowly, eyes not leaving the sight.

"A-A bat, nya?" Rin blinked, the bat was still there.

"Hello, Rin-chan!" Honoka called, but Rin does not understand bat language, so it was a bat cry to her. Rin's mouth was agape, her eyes shining. She never thought about meeting a bat, especially not outside her window.

"H-Hi…Do you want to come in?" Rin invited because Rin doesn't know that bats aren't good with light, and also because she felt bad that the bat had to flap its wings so hard while Rin just stood there with her ramen.

"It's okay. It's hard for me to see if I'm directly under your room's light. Plus, I might get lazy and change back into human form, hehe~ Wouldn't want that right?" Honoka explained and habitually moved her wing behind her head to rub sheepishly, but since they weren't hands and she's not on land, gravity greeted her. "Woah!"

"Ah!" Rin shouted and rushed to the window when she saw the uncanny bat that actually placed its wing behind its head for a good few seconds before falling. "A-Are you okay?" Rin called in a whisper.

Honoka bat took a while to return to where Rin was. Her little heart was crashing against her bat ribcage from that little thrill ride. "Ahaha…I'm okay…Sorry for worrying you, I forgot these are wings that I have to keep moving to stay in air…" Honoka wanted to put her wing behind her head again but managed to stop herself.

Rin's mouth was left agape again. The bat returned, safe, and even if she did not understood what the bat was saying, she felt like they were conversing. "R-Rin is glad that you're okay…"

Honoka looked over to the table with Rin's noodles that might be getting soggy. "I don't want to hold up your enjoyment of your late night ramen, so…See you tomorrow, Rin-chan!" Honoka waved and flew off.

Rin's jaw would have reached the floor if she wasn't human, but it dropped wider as she saw the bat waved to her with a smile.

"W-Woah… Rin is amazed nya~" Rin stood there gaping at her open window which was now without a bat talking to her. "I wonder if cats and bats get along well…" Rin was now contemplating the possibilities of having a pet cat and bat at the same time.

* * *

Away from the almost glaring room light, Honoka was in another area with slightly lower rooftops that she landed on, turning into human again when she neared the roof.

"And~ a perfect landing!" Honoka posed to the moon. "Hehe~" Honoka walked slowly from roof to roof, enjoying the gentle breeze though it was slightly cold as it brushed her exposed arms and legs. "Mm~" Honoka looked to the starry sky. "Roof walking in the night could be a thing."

Honoka hopped from roof tile to roof tile that won't make creaking sounds as she wanted to enjoy the sounds of the night. Cricket singing faraway, the wind whispering, trees rustling…

 _Trees…I wonder what the forest will look like tonight. Every time we go to the forest it's like an entirely new place~ hehe~_

Soft footsteps. A bit heavy, maybe tired. And another set of footsteps. Light, so light one would not be able to hear it if they weren't trying to look for it, or they had to be a vampire.

Honoka turned to the direction where these footsteps were coming from. She spotted a middle aged woman walking the streets that were empty of living beings; the path she walked also had slightly dimmer lamp lights.

Honoka scanned the woman's surroundings and saw a man about thirty metres behind the woman. He wore a long sleeved grey cardigan and a dark blue sweat pants. Hands in his pocket, but eyes locked on the back of the woman he preyed on.

Honoka felt a slight chill run down her spine, the night air suddenly felt colder and eerily silent instead of relaxing and fun. She breathed in, and felt goosebumps rose on her hands.

 _Bloodlust? Is that guy a Cold Vampire? If he is then the onee-chan is in trouble! I've got to do something._

Honoka didn't think twice even though she should. She sped up her brisk walk on the roofs to get closer to the scene. She did not want it to become a scene.

 _How should I help the onee-chan who doesn't even know she's being targeted? Mm… Oh! If I approached her like I was her friend maybe the vampire behind won't strike since there's more than one person! Plus, I could get her to walk faster…to somewhere safer. Let's try this!_

Honoka turned into a bat and flew a good distance in front of the woman so that she won't be seen by either of them before changing back to human on ground floor and jogged over.

"Onee-chan!" Honoka called with a grin and wave. The older woman tried to blink the exhaustion she felt as she took in the sight of an energetic teenager waving to her. "You're so late! Let's hurry home and have supper or something, onee-chan!" Honoka was beside the woman now tugging at her arm.

"Who..?" The woman wanted to pull away from this stranger's hold, but Honoka had a strong grip on the woman, though not in a hurting way.

"You always work till so late, onee-chan. I get so worried, so I came to pick you up. Um, how much further do we need to go again?" Honoka had a sheepish smile on, the woman raised her eyebrows but stopped trying to pull away. She deemed that this bright in hair colour and nature girl couldn't possibly be dangerous.

"If you want supper, I think there's a 24-hour mart close by. I could get you something there."

 _Supper? Ah, I think I mentioned something like that. Her house might not be so safe too, anyway…Hopefully the mart has more people! Well, at least one more or it being under surveillance would keep the dude away._

"Mmph! Let's go get supper, onee-chan!" Honoka pulled the lady in front with her. "Hurry~"

The woman laughed. "Are you really hungry if you have that much energy?"

Honoka smiled. "I am…the faster we get to the mart then I won't be hungry. That's why I'm excited." Honoka wanted the lady to just run with her already, since the guy was still behind them.

 _If he attacks now…I can take her and run, I think. But that would be a worst case scenario. If he chases, it would mean that he really wants her blood after all…The mart or civilisation won't save her._

"It's just another block down."

"Okay." Honoka made sure the woman was walking faster than her earlier pace, and that she does not alert the guy behind too much.

The air felt so much more still than before with each step they took. It might have only been five minutes, but it felt so long, that they finally reached the 24-hour mart.

"So what would you like to get?" The woman asked, she's guessing that the ginger might be an orphan who wanted food, or just a teenager that stayed out of her house without her wallet, so offering some food won't hurt.

"Um…what would you like, onee-chan? I'll get that." Honoka glanced to the cashier that only had one guy, but there were two other presences in the mart, so Honoka felt more relieved, she turned and smiled to the lady.

"Hm…You don't have to worry about me. Choose what you want. I might take a bento." The woman pointed to the aisle with cooked bento to choose from.

Honoka kept her smile. "Mm…" She glanced to the outside to see if the vampire might wait outside, seeing that there was no one there, she relaxed a little. "I-I might want bread?"

"Go get it then. I'll be at the counter."

"O-Okay." Honoka felt like she should not leave the woman's side, but she nodded and let go of the woman's arm.

Honoka walked slowly to the bread section, constantly looking over to see if the woman was still around; alive. The woman grabbed her bento set and smiled when she noticed Honoka was looking her way. She shooed Honoka to get her bread, smiling like 'I won't go away.'

Honoka turned the section and sped out of the mart. Outside the door, she scanned the area to make sure there really wasn't anyone around.

 _He could hide…But I actually don't feel the earlier bloodlust anymore…Is it safe to think he's gone? Well, I'll get my bread and escort her home then._

Honoka returned to the woman's side with her selected bread.

"Strawberry jam bread. Is one enough?"

"Yup. Thank you for treating, I'd buy my own but…"

"Judging from your pyjamas, you didn't bring any money. It's okay. I'll treat you because you called me onee-chan." The woman smiled to Honoka before paying.

"Wow, so I could get a lot of things if I call you onee-chan?"

"No. Don't even think about it." The woman chuckled, while Honoka laughed along. She liked this light-hearted mood. If they could keep it till they are back in this woman's apartment, Honoka would be more than relieved.

"Let's go, onee-chan!" Honoka hooked her arm around the woman's again as she took the bag to hold too.

"You're so energetic this late. I'm just dying to get into bed to sleep."

They left the mart. Honoka made a quick scan to ensure that the coast is clear.

"You're not heading home, kid?"

"I will after I see you home, onee-chan." Honoka smiled to the woman.

"Aw~ A cute, young girl escorting me home? I'm honoured."

"Hehe…It's thanks for the bread."

"So I can get you to escort me home has long as I treat you bread?"

Honoka couldn't help but smile. "Don't think about it."

"I won't."

They made little conversation as they walked to the woman's house. Honoka just wanted the trip to be short since she knows that she's not up for fighting a Cold Vampire at this instance. Fighting in pyjamas is not cool.

"Stay safe." Honoka turned to leave after waving.

 _Phew…I guess I was able to save someone? All in a day's work Hero Honoka!_

Honoka pumped her fist into the air as she looked up at the clear night sky again.

 _This is how the night should be. Quiet, not scary silent._

Honoka looked to her left, then to her right.

…

Honoka looked to her left, then to her right.

 _Oh great, where am I?_

Honoka sighed and turned into a bat, grabbing her strawberry jam bread at her feet and flew into the night sky.

 _Ah…Anywhere familiar? Please?_

Honoka hoped that she could fly to somewhere she could at least get a hint to going home.

Flying.

Flying.

Flying.

All Honoka could see were buildings she didn't recognize, the lovely night sky that did not look as lovely since Honoka felt lost.

 _Uu…Where could I-_

" _Honoka!"_

"Wah!" Honoka was surprised at her name being called, no, shouted. And she dropped the strawberry jam bread. "Ah! Where?" Honoka wanted to look for the source of the person that called her name, but she wanted to fetch her bread more, so she went for the bread.

"Oh, strawberry jam bread! I'm sorry for dropping you! It's just that Umi-chan's voice scared me." Honoka hugged the bread close to her after turning into human form when she touched ground. "Wait. Umi-chan's voice?"

A not so loud shout reached Honoka's ears now.

" _Honoka…Stop…Why are you…eating so much…bread..?"_

Honoka pouted. "Because bread is delicious, Umi-chan. Stop picking on my bread. You eat lots of manjuu."

" _Honoka…"_

"Oh. I could follow Umi-chan's voice to get to Umi-chan's house!" Honoka quickly got to her feet, but stopped as she looked at the bread in her hands. "Better eat you before Umi-chan sees you." Honoka opened the packet and wolfed down her bread.

" _Stop being…so lazy…"_

Honoka quickly changed into a bat again and flew for Umi-chan's house, or wherever her voice was coming from.

" _Honoka…she's…smiling at me…"_

Honoka giggled. "Of course I am. I mean…why not?"

" _She's…"_

 _Umi-chan? Don't stop talking, otherwise I can't find you..?_

Honoka was in more familiar district now, at least she thinks she is. But Umi's voice no longer reached her ears.

"Great, now I can't find Umi-chan's house…"

Honoka flew a bit more as she hoped that she could somehow just spot Umi's mansion or maybe Homura.

" _Mm…Honoka-chan…"_

Honoka stopped flying.

"Kotori-chan? ..Ah!" Gravity said hi to Honoka once again.

This time Honoka landed on the roof of someone's apartment.

" _Hehe…I love…mm…"_

 _I love mm? Actually, that's Kotori-chan's voice!_

Honoka rolled off the roof and hung upside down the top of the roof, when she saw that there was a small space to perch on, she sat there and peered in.

"Oh, is that Kotori-chan in bed? I can't really see her…"

Kotori turned in her sleep that allowed her face to be visible by Honoka.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka called, happy to know she's right, then clamped her wings to her mouth when she realized she shouldn't wake the girl.

 _Actually…Kotori-chan probably can't hear me…Hehe~_

Honoka stared at Kotori's sleeping form for some time before turning around to look at the sky.

 _Now where am I? Kotori-chan's house is somewhere where she can walk to the crossway…then back to my house…Alright! Let's try looking for home!_

Honoka hopped off the perch and flapped her wings.

* * *

The sun has rose slightly out of the horizon providing some morning light enough for visual purposes and slight warmth, Eli is already prepared and on the way to school.

 _From the meeting with the Student Council yesterday, plus the news showing how there has been increasing incidents of missing people…Its better if I increased the security around the school borders. And for that, I need to scout around the school to know what I can do._

Eli diligent as ever took from the storage that holds equipment for Physical Education, some cones to place around the areas she walk.

 _Hm…This corner is a sharp turn…So students who are walking won't be able to see the other person on the other side…A mirror placed there would be handy for both sides to see._

Eli placed two red cones on the ground at the corner and at the spot she wanted to have a mirror installed.

 _I'll have to jot down the ideas I have to share with the Student Council too. We did discuss some possibilities already yesterday…_

Eli was bending down as she placed the cones, not noticing a shadow from behind pass her.

"Hm." Eli took a look at the cones she placed before heading for the next area to inspect.

 _I should have taken a look at the front gates first…And the side gates…_

As Eli was walking towards the front gates again, soft footsteps touched the ground behind Eli, slowly catching up to Class 1-3's Class President. A hand reached out for Eli's shoulders.

"Eli-chan."

Eli spun around, eyes wide to see who tapped her shoulder.

"Good morning." Golden eyes smiled at Eli.

"Oh…Good morning, Minami-san." Eli greeted her ash-grey haired classmate. Kotori chuckled. "Did I say something funny?" Eli raised her eyebrows.

"No…" Kotori shook her head. "It's just that I think Honoka-chan would say, 'Not Minami-san. It's Kotori-chan. And it's Eli-chan.' which is also why I called you Eli-chan, but if you don't want me to…" Kotori looked over shyly.

"Oh no, I'm okay with you addressing me as Eli…Kotori." Eli smiled gently.

"Thank you." Kotori smiled broadly, glad that Eli didn't seem as scary as her strict exterior seem to portray.

 _Thank you, Honoka-chan. I made another friend because of you!_

"You seem to know Kousaka-san...should I call her Honoka?" Eli had a wry smile.

"I think Honoka-chan will be very happy if you do." Kotori smiled encouragingly.

"Alright, you seem to know Honoka-san very well?" Eli edited her ways of addressing the bubbly classmate she has. Kotori giggled.

 _Do I know Honoka-chan very well? If Eli-chan thinks so…then at least someone thinks so~ If Eli-chan thinks I know Honoka-chan very well, it also means we seem very close, right? Hehe~ Honoka-chan and I are close~_

 _Walking down the shopping district, Kotori's arms linked with Honoka's, they both laughed as they chat during their walk._

" _Kotori-chan, you're so close to Honoka-chan…" As they walked pass Hanayo, she commented as she waved shyly._

" _Kotori-chan is Su~per close to Honoka-chan, nya!" Rin jumped up and down as she waved energetically at the couple._

" _Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan are just oh-so-close, nico! Love-love~!" Nico did her classic pose as she did a heart-shape hand sign at them._

" _Kotori-chan must know Honoka-chan inside out as they are really close." Nozomi had her all-knowing grin on._

" _Kotori is indeed close to Honoka." Umi gave a nod of approval._

" _I guess I won't say they are not close." Maki twirled her hair in her finger as she looked away._

 _Kotori smiled and tugged Honoka closer to her with each remark from a classmate they pass by._

"Kotori?" Eli waved her hand in front of Kotori.

"Ah, erm…We…have been talking a lot with each other…Plus we walk home together when we can..?" Kotori had a small smile, slightly embarrassed that she was daydreaming in front of the Class President.

 _We walk home together when we can…right? Mm…Actually it's not something confirmed, neither did we make a promise…_

"I see. Have you known each other for long?" Eli's gentle smile had its way of letting Kotori not feel so tense to talk to her.

"Um…about a month now…So it's not that long…"

 _It's not that long…but Honoka-chan is everything to me…_

"Hm, it's still before school started. Do you mind if I ask how the two of you met?"

Kotori shook her head. "Honoka-chan saved me from some gangsters in an alley."

"Gangsters in an alley?" Eli's eyes widened with worry.

"Yes…But Honoka-chan was able to beat them and we made our escape, so…"

"Harasho…" Eli smiled. "Where was this alley though? The pathways, even streets are dangerous these days. Much less an alley. You should've been more careful and not take the alley."

"Ah…Mmph…"

 _But that alley allowed me to meet Honoka-chan…So I don't have regrets in taking the alley at all…_

"I'm actually checking the school's surroundings to try and make our school grounds safer. So you can head to class first if you like, Kotori." Eli lifted the remaining cones in her hand.

"Oh, that's so kind of you, Eli-chan."

 _Eli-chan is doing what she can to make the school safe? Wow…Eli-chan is really amazing. I don't think any Class President needs to do that…_

"I'm just doing my part for the school since I have joined the Student Council too."

 _Eli-chan is in the Student Council? Mm, I think Eli-chan really fits the role…she's so diligent and caring._

"Well…I'll head to class first then. Take care, Eli-chan."

"I will." Eli nodded.

* * *

Honoka felt tears well up in her eyes. She paced the shadows the wall provided.

"Ah…What do I do? The sun is up and I'm still lost!" Honoka looked up at the light blue sky with white fluffy clouds. "I can't fly anymore and this is all the walking space I have left." Honoka stared sadly at the limited shadow she has from the wall she ran to when the sun started rising.

 _How did I end up here anywhere? Wherever here is…_

Honoka turned to see a playground.

 _Nope, not a playground I played in. I think. The dome with lots of holes looks fun though._

Honoka rested her back on the wall and slid down to sit-

"Ouch!" Honoka pulled her hand to her chest as she felt a searing pain hit her. "Ah…Oh man, it's turning red…" Honoka inspected her left pinky and ring finger that went under the sun when she sat down.

 _Uu…Why do we have to burn so fast under the sun?!_

Honoka brought her finger to her lips to let the little moisture on her lips remaining, touch her burned fingers. The cool texture of her lips soothed the burn a little.

 _I don't have the special sunscreen and I don't have my phone…Do I have to wait till the sun sets to get home?_

Honoka looked around her as she curled her feet closer to her, this time more conscious about the sunlight and her bare skin.

 _Or when the sun stretches the shadow…_

There would come a point where the shadow would be reduced too much that Honoka can't hide in it, but she did not know that.

 _I should have kept the strawberry jam bread for later…_

* * *

Umi had a relatively good night's slumber. She awoke feeling well rested and decided she shall go wake her childhood friend who tends to oversleep.

"Good morning, Honoka-mama." Umi greeted as she entered the store. However, Honoka's mum took a while to reply as she seemed to be worried about something.

"Oh, Umi-chan. …Good morning…" Honoka's mum stared at the counter blankly.

"Is something the matter, Honoka-mama?" Umi was concern for Honoka's mum's behaviour, she's usually bubblier; a trait Honoka got from her mum.

"…Honoka…" Honoka's mum trailed off.

"Onee-chan isn't in her room. And her window is open. It isn't a bad guess that she didn't return home last night."

"Yukiho, you're saying Honoka sneaked out and did not return home?" Umi looked over to Honoka's little sister who answered her question as to why Honoka's mum is troubled.

"If it's sneak out, that would be better." Yukiho had a steely look; she wanted to be mad at her sister for making them worry, but she is really worried regardless.

"I don't think anyone would want to kidnap your goofy sister." Umi smiled to Yukiho as she tried to lighten the mood.

"…Yeah. I think so too. But the sun is up…" Yukiho looked outside. Umi turned to see the sunlight shine into Homura and her expression turned grim.

"True…her uniform is..?"

"Still inside." Yukiho followed Umi up to Honoka's room.

Honoka's blanket was thrown to the side, the window was open indeed. Her uniform is still inside, well more of lying on her coffee table.

"It's getting kind of late though…"

 _Where could Honoka have gone off to?_

"You can go to school first, I'll-"

"No, you go to school, Yukiho. I'll look for Honoka, _and_ make sure she goes to school, plus apologize to all of us when she's back." Umi smiled, truly determined to make good of her word.

"Really..?" Yukiho had a small smile.

"Of course. You can count on me. I think I have a knack of finding Honoka." Umi had a wry smile.

"It's true that you're usually the one who is able to find Onee-chan when we play hide-and-seek, not that Onee-chan is good at hiding." Yukiho smiled wider at the memory of playing together, her sister always being somewhere in the open or hiding in obvious places.

"Exactly."

They both chuckled, Yukiho went to prepare for school, while Umi whipped her phone out to dial a number.

" _Hello?"_

"Morning, Maki."

" _Is there something you need, Umi?"_

"Yeah, did Honoka go over to your house?"

"… _Honoka? No…Not in the morning, if that's what you're asking."_

"That was what I'm asking, but are you saying she went over to your house at another timing? Perhaps, in the night?" Umi asked while packing Honoka's uniform, phone and sunscreen into Honoka's schoolbag, also making sure her textbook and pencil box was inside too.

"…"

"Don't want to tell?"

"… _No. It's not that. Honoka came over last night. I chased her away after that though."_

Umi could feel a smile and a tinge of sadness when Maki mentioned chasing Honoka away.

"Expected. So what time did she leave?"

" _Mm…It might have been around one or two…I don't remember exactly."_

"Thanks."

" _Did something happen? I can help-"_

"I can tell that you're reaching school already. So it's okay. I'll bring Honoka to school."

"…"

Umi could see her redhead childhood friend sulking already.

"Perfect attendance is important for the top student, no? Don't worry about Honoka. She's a tough one."

" _I'm pretty sure perfect attendance is what you want, but whatever. I know Honoka is tough…I'll leave it to you, I suppose."_

"Thanks. Maybe you could try stalling the attendance taking?" Umi smiled playfully as she was out of Honoka's house and looking through alleys to find a missing vampire cooped up in the comfort of the shadows.

" _I don't do that sort of thing."_

"Worth a shot."

" _See you in school."_

"See you in school." Umi kept her phone and continued her search.

* * *

"Umi-chan…Maki-chan…Kotori-chan…Maybe not Kotori-chan…Umi-chan…Maki-chan..." Honoka was calling for her friends as she prod the ground with her good finger. "Uu…Umi-chan will scold me when she finds me…Maki-chan will make a big deal out of this tiny burn…Kotori-chan…I'm going to have a hard time explaining…"

"Anyone else might pull me into the sun…Yukiho…" Honoka was starting to feel desperate. "May be I can try to move really fast…"

"Don't even think about it."

Honoka looked up and never thought she ever felt this happy to see the stern face of Sonoda Umi.

"Umi-chan! Oof-" Honoka caught her schoolbag thrown at her, which stopped her from attempting to leave the shadows to hug Umi.

"Are you a fool? I don't think it's safe to apply sunscreen here though…" Umi glared at Honoka for a moment. "Seriously? You're in your pyjamas."

"Ehehe…Well…it was a night adventure..?" Honoka laughed sheepishly, with her hand behind her head.

Umi sighed heavily. "Turn into a bat."

"Eh?"

"I'll take you in my bag to somewhere with proper shade and walls so that you can change." Umi scanned her surroundings. "You went quite far from your home."

"I…wouldn't know that?"

"Of course you wouldn't. There's a public toilet close by, we're going there. Now, transform before we run out of time to head to school."

"We could always-"

"No. You shouldn't make it a habit to zoom off to school. It leaves creases on your uniform." Umi chided.

"It's the uniform that's important? Wait, I don't have-"

"It's in your bag already, along with the sunscreen. Now hurry."

"O-Okay…" Honoka turned into a bat and Umi opened her bag for Honoka to enter, she picked up Honoka's bag and started walking. "Thank you, Umi-chan…I thought I was going to be a goner! How did you know where to find me?"

Umi is able to understand Honoka's bat-talk, so she replied. "I don't _know_ where you would be, I just searched for you at places you might end up in. Between Maki and your house. Apparently it's here. Somewhere in between indeed."

"How did you know I was…lost?" Honoka-bat tried to make herself comfortable in Umi's bag the textbook was making her uncomfortable though.

"I went to your house to wake you, only to see your worried family members. You can guess the rest."

"…I made mum, dad and Yukiho worried, huh..?" Honoka asked herself in a sad tone.

"Yes, so you're going to apologize to them later."

"I will!" Honoka had her wings in a determined pose.

In the public bathroom, Honoka quickly got changed and put on her sunscreen which would allow vampires to not be burned by the sunlight for a certain amount of time.

"Maki-chan SP60!" Honoka raised the bottle of sunscreen high in the air before getting chopped in the head. "Ah!"

"Stop playing around and put the sunscreen on. Plus, It's Nishikino. Maki may have helped in the experiments, but it's a Nishikino product." Umi took some of the sunscreen to rub it on Honoka's hands. "And the name of the product, if you're trying to refer to it, is No-Burn. If every product the Nishikino family came up with has their name in it, they'd be targeted."

Honoka chuckled. "That's why they have us to protect them!" Honoka stared at her lifted arm. "If you rub it on my hand, I can't use my hands, you should help with my back instead. I usually ask Yukiho to help me, so-"

"Y-Y-Your back?" Umi gripped Honoka's arms tightly.

"O-Ouch! Yes, my back. Umi-chan, my arms hurt."

"You-" Umi released her grip and was going to start reprimanding Honoka to hide her embarrassment but stopped when she saw Honoka's reddish fingers. "What happened to your fingers?"

"Mm? Oh, it touched the sunlight earlier by accident- Ouch!"

Umi pressed on Honoka's burned fingers.

"Hey, that hurts."

"It's your own fault." Umi caressed it softly now.

"Boo…" Honoka pouted. "Could you help with my back?"

Umi raised her eyebrows before letting go of Honoka's hand, sighing. "I guess I don't have a choice. Get it checked with Maki later."

"Thank you!" Honoka took some sunscreen to rub it over her face and legs while Umi got to Honoka's back, with some troubles since Honoka kept bending down and up again.

Once done, they were jogging to school.

"Really, Honoka? You could have waited for me to finish with your back before you started for your legs."

"Eh~ Yukiho usually knows when I'll bend and all, so there's like a…rhythm to our sunscreen applying?" Honoka looked up thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not Yukiho."

 _Though I'd like to be. She gets to touch your back every day? Wait, what am I thinking. That's…just wrong. I should not be fantasizing about Honoka's soft skin and smooth back…_

"Ehehe~ Sorry. Umi-chan, if we're going to jog, we might as well just dash…"

"No. Jogging doesn't crease the uniform as much as- Honoka!"

Honoka gave a cheeky smile for a split second before disappearing.

 _Ugh…that Honoka…We still have time to walk to our classroom at this pace…_

Umi looked into the distance wondering if she should "dash".

 _No, I'm not going to follow Honoka and crease the uniforms._

* * *

Through the gates that had a green cone, Honoka raised both hands like she just finished a marathon. "Goal~!"

Stares were given to the orange-brown haired first year that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere but Honoka didn't even notice them.

"And to class we go~" Honoka turned for a bit. "Guess Umi-chan didn't follow." She laughed and skipped to class, skips that usually would be seen as too quick for a normal human, but the schoolmates looking just continued with going to class, assuming that that overly energetic girl must have been the rumoured first year who made friends with her entire class on the first day.

"Good morning~!" Honoka again opened the classroom's door with so much vigour the wall shook. Many heads turned and some hearts were beating extra quickly, some for a different reason too.

 _Honoka-chan is here! I think I might just love the sound of our classroom door crashing open when I arrive first…because that's when Honoka-chan will appear into view…Ah~ Honoka-chan's smile~ …Or not?_

"H-Honoka-san! D-Don't open the door so loudly. You're going to break it someday, and the sound scares people." Eli closes to the door was telling Honoka off, and she was holding onto her chest, calming her racing heart.

"I-I'm sorry, Eli-chan…I will…er…try to not open the door so loudly..?" Honoka had her head hung down, sorry for scaring the class.

"Is it that hard to open it softly?" Eli spoke in a gentler tone when she noticed Honoka was repentant.

"Well…Kind of?" Honoka gave a small smile.

"Well, just…try, okay? I'm pretty sure fixing the classroom door might go into our class's budget."

Maki who was descending the steps to approach Honoka raised her eyebrows at that.

"Why would the door be under our class's budget? Put it on the overall school's budget or something. Our class budget is meant for class trips and festivals, no?"

"Yes, but if the student breaks it-"

"It's on the student's tab then."

"Eh?! But I don't have that much money!" Honoka looked over to Maki exasperatedly. "Wait, how much does a door cost anyway?" Honoka had a puzzled expression as she wondered if it'll cost her 100 strawberry jam breads or less.

"Not what you're thinking. And take your seat already; homeroom is starting in ten minutes."

Honoka nodded and started for her seat.

Eli stood and stared at the scene. "Our class sure is close." She took her seat.

* * *

"Good morning, Kotori-chan!" Honoka placed her bag on her table as she gave Kotori a bright smile.

 _Ah…Honoka-chan is smiling at me..._

"G-Good morning, Honoka-chan." Kotori quickly greeted before she got too distracted by Honoka's marvellous set of teeth and beautiful pink lips…

"Honoka, where's Umi?" Maki folded her arms while waiting for Honoka to settle down, though she didn't.

 _Honoka-chan was with Umi-chan? I guess they were walking to school together…_

Honoka turned to face Maki. "Umi-chan refused to dash with me, so she's jogging over instead. Creased uniforms are fine…they are going to get creased during the day anyway!" Honoka complained.

 _Honoka-chan ran to school? Hehe…Honoka-chan really is full of energy~_

Maki smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. Plus…" Maki took a good look at Honoka's uniform that was plastered to her body since she was running at a very high speed. "I think instead of worrying about the creases…" Maki helped Honoka become more presentable. "It's how it sticks to your body…" Maki faced elsewhere as she felt heat creep to her cheeks. Kotori blushed at her seat too when Maki pointed out Honoka's attire.

 _Honoka-chan has a really good figure…_

"Thank you Maki-chan! I didn't even notice!" Honoka laughed.

 _It might have been nice to see Honoka-chan with her uniform sticking so closely to her for a day..? Ah! What am I thinking? Others would be able to see that too!_

Maki cleared her throat. "Anyway…Are you alright?"

"As you can see~" Honoka raised her hands and did a turn for Maki.

"Hm…" Maki grabbed Honoka's left arm.

"Woah, Maki-chan, if you grab me so suddenly I could have lost my balance-"

"What's this?" Maki asked sternly.

"Eh? Um…A…burn?" Honoka realized that her reddened fingers would be seen by Maki. Umi did say go find Maki, but Honoka didn't want to worry her.

 _Honoka-chan got burnt?!_

Kotori looked over worriedly, while Maki held Honoka's hand closer for inspection.

"We're going to get it treated." Maki pulled Honoka down the stairs.

"Eh? But homeroom is starting soon? And we can't go to your hospital now-"

 _Hospital?!_

"We are going to the nurse's office. And your finger is more important than homeroom."

 _I-I want to follow too…_

Kotori wondered if she should stand and give chase.

"But I'm fine-"

Honoka's opinions were ignored as Maki pulled her down the stairs, out the door and to the nurse's office.

 _Ah…It's not like I can do anything there…And homeroom is starting, so I should stay to tell the teacher…Honoka-chan…I hope you're okay._

The door opened soon after as Umi entered the class normally and went for her seat immediately after making sure that the teacher has not arrived. She looked beside her to see Honoka not in her seat, but a fidgeting Kotori.

"Good morning, Kotori. Do you know where Honoka is?" Umi reminded herself to smile.

 _Ah, Umi-chan is here._

"Um, Honoka-chan was taken to the nurse's office by Maki-chan…"

"I see. Thank you for telling." Umi turned to face the front.

 _Umi-chan doesn't seem surprised…I guess she knew that Honoka-chan was injured?_

The teacher entered soon after and started taking their attendance. When it was Honoka's turn, Kotori was still spacing out, so by the time she wanted to inform the teacher of where Honoka was, Umi had spoken up to tell of Honoka and Maki's whereabouts. The teacher nodded and proceeded with the rest.

* * *

In the nurse office, the nurse was not there, so Maki made Honoka sit on a chair as she got some disinfectant and burn medicine from the shelves.

"Maki-chan's at home here." Honoka smiled as she watched Maki expertly found what she need.

"I just know what I need." Maki gave a straight reply as she returned to Honoka's side to give first aid to Honoka's burnt fingers.

"Maki-chan is so gentle when it comes to fixing me up~" Honoka commented with a grin, Maki blushed but concentrated on Honoka's fingers.

"How did you get injured anyway?"

"Mm? Um…I didn't have Maki-chan SP60 with me when I was still outside. Then I accidentally placed my hand out into the sunlight…" Honoka looked away, embarrassed at her own carelessness.

Maki sighed. "You mean No-Burn, and why didn't you return home right away?" Maki got to bandaging Honoka's fingers.

"Well…I wasn't tired-" Maki glared at Honoka with disapproval.

"Plus the night felt really nice! So…I flew for a bit longer…and got lost…so…"

"Why didn't you follow the usual route? You mentioned not getting lost if it's to and fro my house and yours."

"I was…then the moon and stars were so beautiful so I got distracted…and flew off course…" Honoka put her right hand behind her neck as she laughed awkwardly.

"You know it's dangerous to stay out in the night…" Maki frowned.

"Hey, I'm alright! Plus, last night was really relaxing…" Honoka smiled at the memories of last night, though decided not to go into detail, especially not of the close encounter with a Cold Vampire.

"Hm…Don't stay out so late next time. What would you have done if Umi didn't find you?"

"Wait till I get burned? OUCH!" Honoka pulled her hand away from Maki who pressed her injured fingers hard.

"Don't even joke about that."

"S-Sorry…" Honoka held her hand dearly to her chest as she apologized.

"Let's head back to class." Maki smiled as she stood.

"Mmph! Though we could just miss homeroom~"

"Delinquent." Maki smiled wryly while Honoka laughed.

* * *

Honoka and Maki returned to class when half the period has passed, they entered, explained and took their seats.

 _Honoka-chan is back…I should ask about her finger…_

"U-Um…Honoka-chan? H-How are your fingers..?" Kotori asked nervously.

Honoka faced Kotori with her usual grin. "Oh, they are A-Ok, see!" Honoka lifted her bandaged fingers for Kotori to see.

 _It's bandaged up…_

"I-Is it serious?" Kotori had a small, worried smile.

"Oh, it's nothing big. People get burn all the time. And, Maki-chan treated and wrapped my fingers up all good~" Honoka nodded to herself with a huge smile.

 _I don't think they do…but Honoka-chan seems okay. I wish I could make her finger feel okay right away...Maki-chan was the one who treated Honoka-chan's fingers? Maki-chan is amazing…I want to be able to help Honoka-chan in that way too…_

"You should be more careful next time."

"That I will. Getting burned isn't fun." Honoka pouted as she stared her fingers down. Kotori's smile widened.

 _Honoka-chan pouting at her fingers is so adorable…I wish I could touch those fingers…Ah, but if I touch the injured ones now, they might hurt._

Kotori turned back to the front when Honoka did, but noticed that Honoka's bag was still on her table, and it looked really packed as it bulged out of its normal size.

"Honoka-chan…"

"Yeah?" Honoka returned her attention to Kotori.

"Um, your bag seems really full today?"

Honoka took a look at her bag. "Oh~ That's cos' my pyjamas is inside."

"Pyjamas?" Kotori's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Honoka-chan's p-pyjamas? What do they look like? I mean, why are they even inside her bag..?_

Umi flicked her eraser at Honoka, dealing a headshot, the moment she heard what Honoka said. Honoka got the clue.

"Ah, um…I was in such a…big hurry this morning…so…I, er…packed my pyjamas into my bag…" Honoka laughed awkwardly as she hoped that Kotori will buy her story; a true story though.

 _Oh…Honoka-chan made such a big miss, but it's cute that she would do such a thing. Hehe~ How many people even bring their pyjamas to school by accident?_

Kotori giggled softly. "I see. Honoka-chan needs to be more careful and maybe…try to wake earlier?" Kotori smiled.

"Ah…Erm…Yeah, I guess so. Hehe~" Honoka scratched the back of her head nervously. Kotori does not know how many times Umi or Maki have told her that, but it can't be helped when sleep wants to spend more time with the muddle-head vampire.

 _If Honoka-chan wake earlier and gets to school earlier…we can have more time to talk before homeroom starts…_

Honoka puts her bag away as classes continued.

* * *

Lunchbreak rolled by, and the moment the bell rung, Rin jumped to her feet, moved out of her seat for a wider space and she stretched and did a spin. "Kayochin! It's lunch time, nya!"

Hanayo smiled gently at her overzealous bestfriend and gave a small nod. "Mm…It's lunch time, Rin-chan… Did you bring your lunch?"

"Nope! Let's go to the cafeteria and eat ramen~ nya~"

"Um…" Hanayo smiled nervously, her bestfriend has been trying to get her to eat what she call "Best in the World noodles" also known as ramen for years, but Hanayo just can't intake it. She didn't want to be rude, so she tried it at home, out of sight; but the results was a lot of choking for a good ten minutes until her mum came and ease her throat. Hanayo concluded that she cannot break her bestfriend's heart by choking on Rin's beloved dish, so for years, she tried to decline ramen as best she could.

"Oh!" Rin's eyes which brightened when class ended, and shined when she mentioned ramen, is now sparkling with excitement. "Kayochin! Kayochin! Guess what, nya!"

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Hanayo stopped considering her excuses to focus on her bestfriend whom sat down again.

"Last night when I was eating some midnight ramen, nya~ I saw a bat, nya!"

Hanayo's eyes widened and a few other people in class had their attention suddenly focused on Rin's conversation.

Nozomi who was going to help Eli with the papers the teacher left behind, remained in her seat as she looked over to Rin and Hanayo intrigued.

Nico who was waiting for her chance to expose Hanayo leaned forward in her seat to listen closer and have a better look at Rin's expression.

Maki raised her eyebrows, and glanced to Honoka who seemed to have flinched and was avoiding eye contact with Umi who was glaring at the gingerhead, before returning to observe Rin.

Kotori who noticed Honoka's nervous behaviour expressed her concern. "Honoka-chan?"

"Ah, er, it's nothing…" Honoka laughed nervously.

 _It doesn't seem like it's nothing…Is Honoka-chan afraid of bats? Also, it's rare to have bats around the city area, Rin-chan is really lucky to see a bat._

Kotori felt kind of sad that Honoka didn't want to share with her what got her nervous, but Rin's topic on meeting a bat also caught her attention.

Eli who was picking up the papers on the desk, dropped them when she heard "bat". The moment Rin mentioned the creature; the animal appeared in Eli's head, scaring the poor girl into dropping the papers. She was not good at handling scary stuff such as dangerous animals, ghosts or the dark.

"A…A bat?" Hanayo hoped she heard wrong. Maybe Rin wanted to say cat but got the alphabet wrong.

"Yes, nya!" Rin smiled broadly with a nod. "It was rea~lly cute! It was flying in front of my window and we talked, nya!" Rin chuckled.

"T-Talked? R-Rin-chan can understand what bats say?" Hanayo's fingers were fidgeting nervously.

 _Rin-chan conversed with a bat?_

Kotori looked to Honoka wondering if she could start a conversation about what Rin is talking about with her crush, but said crush was busy looking nervous with guilt.

Rin shook her head. "Nope. I don't speak bat, but when I asked if the bat would like to come inside instead of flapping its wings so hard to stay up, it actually spoke shyly and fell, nya." Rin was moving her arms rapidly to imitate the flapping of wings before dropping it.

"I-It fell?" Hanayo was going to question Rin for inviting the bat into her house, but got worried for the bat when she heard it fell. Nico on the other hand wanted to shout at Rin about house safeties and not inviting strangers in, including bats, but managed to stop herself by biting her gum.

 _It fell?! Is the bat okay? It'll be bad if it dropped to the ground and hurt itself…_

Both Kotori and Hanayo are very caring and worry-warts for others well-being, even for a stranger bat.

"Yes, nya…" Rin frowned sadly for a second before smiling again. "The bat put its wing behind its head like this, nya! It was really cute, nya!" Rin put her hand behind her head to show what the bat did.

Hanayo's eyes widened again, that bat most probably was not a normal bat for making such an action, she concluded. If Maki and Umi had any doubts, they don't anymore, the bat Rin is talking about right now is definitely their gingerhead friend who had an escapade last night; they witnessed her habitual sheepish action many times already.

 _That's a really cute bat indeed…That action…Honoka-chan tend to do it too, and it's really adorable~_

Kotori smiled at Honoka who had her head on the table, face first.

 _Eh? Honoka-chan?_

"A-Are you okay, Honoka-chan?"

"Arm oohey…" Honoka replied.

"Are you sure? I could accompany you to the nurse office if you need…"

Honoka shook her head.

 _Honoka-chan…_

Nozomi noticed the little conversation Honoka and Kotori had and smiled to herself, Honoka's behaviour at this moment told Nozomi many things.

"The bat returned after that, nya. Thank goodness its alive, nya~" Rin nodded to herself.

"Mmph…" Hanayo wondered what else the bat did.

"Guess what, guess what, nya!"

"W-What else did the bat do, Rin-chan?" Hanayo gave a small smile as consent for Rin to continue.

"The bat even smiled and waved goodbye to me, nya! Isn't that adorable?!" Rin squealed and hugged Hanayo.

"Ah! Mmph…To think a bat can smile and wave too…" Hanayo allowed her energetic friend to hug her as her face was a mixture of worry and happiness for her friend.

Honoka stood up abruptly and turned to Kotori. "Actually, let's go to the nurse's office, Kotori-chan."

Kotori was surprised at Honoka's sudden change in attitude, but since Honoka grabbed Kotori's hand, she was more than happy to comply.

 _Honoka-chan is holding my hand~_

"Mmph!" Kotori got to her feet and followed Honoka out of the classroom. Kotori walked with a dreamy smile as she enjoyed the warmth her hand was feeling, but took the lead after she noticed that they were going the wrong way.

* * *

In the nurse office again, Honoka told the nurse that her head hurts and wanted to rest on the bed for some time and went to plop on one.

"Do you need a bed too?" The nurse turned her attention to Kotori.

"Ah…Um…Not really…" Kotori looked over to Honoka who didn't even bother pulling the curtains, and had curled to a side, her back facing the window.

 _I don't need to sleep now, but if it's sharing the bed with Honoka-chan…_

"You need the bed with your girlfriend there?" The nurse had a bemused smile as she looked at Kotori turn a few shades redder and started stuttering.

"Eh? G-Girlfriend? S-Same bed…Ah…No…Um…I…" Kotori was a stuttering mess as she felt like her mind just got read, and really did not want to admit to the school nurse that she wants to sleep with Honoka, and wait, what did she just say.

 _D-Did she just read my mind? And offered me to sleep with Honoka-chan?! I'd like to accept, I want to accept, but I can't…should not…Wait, did she just call Honoka-chan my girlfriend? My…girlfriend..?_

Kotori had a wide, goofy grin as she relished in the feeling of being called Honoka's girlfriend. The nurse's laughter woke Kotori from her moment.

"Sorry, if I got it wrong." The nurse smiled wryly.

"Ah, no…It's…"

 _I don't want to deny it even if it's not true…_

Kotori felt like tearing up at the situation she's in; sweet and bitter at the same time.

 _Oh, I should ask about being the nurse's assistant so that I can learn to take care of Honoka-chan…_

"Um, sensei, is there a position for nurse's assistant? I like to learn first aid and some medical stuff…" Kotori asked as she glanced over to Honoka's sleeping figure.

The nurse smiled. "If you're interested, I don't mind taking you under my wing. Not that I'm a good teacher." The nurse chuckled.

Kotori shook her head and smiled excitedly. "Even knowing a bit and to be of help to Honoka-chan, I'd be very happy! Ah." Kotori just realized she had said out loud her true intentions and lowered her head, blushing.

"Wanting to help someone is the first step to being a great nurse. What's your name?"

"M-Minami Kotori…"

"Minami-san, I hope you learn fast, because I might not be around all the time to guide you."

"Ah, mmph." Kotori nodded, and two knocks sounded.

"Come in." The nurse called.

Maki walked in and nodded her acknowledgement to the nurse and Kotori.

"I came to check on a friend." Maki gestured to Honoka with her head.

 _Maki-chan is here for Honoka-chan, huh…_

"Oh? Your friend says she has a headache and is resting."

"I see." Maki turned for the shelves. "Could I take some bandages?"

"Are you injured anywhere? I can help take a look."

Maki shook her head. "It's for Honoka."

"Oh?" The nurse noticed Honoka's injured fingers and was surprised to see a student capable of bandaging properly.

"Ah, um! Maki-chan?" Kotori called without thinking.

Maki raised an eyebrow.

"C-Could you teach me how to bandage Honoka-chan's finger?"

Maki did not lower her eyebrow.

"I…I want to learn how to care for burned fingers too as the nurse's assistant…"

"You're the nurse assistant?"

"Mmph…I just joined…" Kotori felt like a fledging trying to fly immediately as a new born, and dared to ask the mother bird for a demonstration.

"Hm. You can watch how I do it first." Maki took what she needed and went over to Honoka while Kotori stood there dumbfounded.

 _Maki-chan agreed to teach me? Well, show me?_

"Are you going to just stand there?" Maki was holding up Honoka's hand already.

"Ah, um." Kotori quickly went over. "Don't we need to wake Honoka-chan?"

"It doesn't matter." Maki began removing the old bandage to reveal Honoka's still red fingers.

"It looks painful…" Kotori commented aloud.

"Honoka always had sensitive skin…"

Kotori's eyes widened that Maki just shared information about Honoka with her.

 _Wah…Honoka-chan has sensitive skin?_

Kotori focused on Honoka's fingers again as Maki was applying a medicine for burn, Kotori took note of the bottle's name.

 _Maki-chan is like an expert…_

"Have you done this many times before, Maki-chan?"

"Kind of." Maki started on the bandaging. "You have to make sure you know how much of the bandage or cotton you need to wrap the finger, since excess will be annoying for yourself and the injured."

"O-Oh."

"You could also prepare the tape in advance, so that it's easier to grab some and attach it." Maki showed exactly what she said.

"Mmph…" Kotori looked on in awe.

"You're a good teacher. Minami-san, you should ask your friend to teach you instead. She even knows when to give tips." The nurse was amazed by Maki's capabilities.

"Um…" Kotori hesitated.

 _I don't know if Maki-chan would want to…_

"What are you learning for?"

"Eh?"

Maki did not look away from Honoka.

"Um…So that I can care for Honoka-chan when she gets injured." Kotori decided to be honest.

 _Ah, I don't know why, but I just told Maki-chan that I'm doing this only because I want to be able to be of assistance to Honoka-chan in some way…_

A minute passed after Kotori told Maki her reason.

"Well, if it's for Honoka, I don't mind teaching you."

Kotori smiled widely.

"Thank-"

"But." Maki cut Kotori off. "I'm Honoka's personal doctor, not you." Maki looked into Kotori's eyes with a fiery determination, similar to when an animal is going to defend their territory.

 _Personal doctor..?_

"Ah…Um, mmph…" Kotori nodded her understanding.

Maki turned back to Honoka. "Just so you know, Honoka is a handful and gets injuries quite often." Maki's lips naturally curved into a smile. "So, I'm only accepting to teach you because she's a lot of trouble, not because I think you could help. Understand?"

"Mmph…"

 _Maki-chan cares for Honoka-chan a lot…_

"I'm happy to know we both care for Honoka-chan's well-being a lot."

"W-Who's caring for Honoka?"

Kotori giggled while Maki hid her blushing face from the people with their eyes opened in the nurse office.

* * *

In the classroom, most of the students have gone out for their lunch. Only Nico was still sitting at her seat with both of her hands linked together, elbows on the table as she rested her chin on the bridge her linked fingers made, her expression contemplative.

 _Koizumi Hanayo…She's with Hoshizora Rin right now who doesn't know about vampires as proven from how she talks about meeting a bat earlier._

Nico looked over to the now empty seats where Hanayo and Rin sit.

 _The great Nico-ni is not going to use her super stealth mode to follow Koizumi today because she's with Hoshizora. The great Nico-ni will not repeat "Expose the Vampire Case 1: Honoka-Idiot and her human stalker Minami Kotori". Minami is like almost always with Honoka. It makes it hard for me to test Honoka alone. Not that anything is hard for the great Nico-ni!_

Nico was having her own internal monologue when the door opened and Hanayo entered the classroom, alone.

 _The target is alone? This is my chance!_

Hanayo reached her seat and was going to carry out what she wanted to do, but stopped when a certain smell – the smell of her favourite blood came wafting over to her nose. Hanayo's mouth started watering as she staggered closer to the bottle of blood in Nico's hands.

Nico watched with deadpan eyes at Hanayo's unbecoming behaviour.

 _Seriously? She's not even trying to hold back or hide her desire._

Nico takes a balled up paper and throws it at Hanayo at high speed, not holding back this time. Hanayo yelps when she felt the air shift and the intent of the incoming object which she caught.

Before she could say anything to the culprit, which was their class idol that was staring her down with uninterested eyes, another ball was thrown at her. Hanayo catches it and places it on the table before another came over. This continued for about ten paper balls.

Hanayo was feeling very confused as to why Nico would be throwing paper balls at her, that she has yet to realize that she was only able to react to those projectiles and not get hit was because of her vampire capabilities. Nico stared on with those deadpan eyes.

 _Koizumi is so vampire._

Nico smirked.

"Um…N-Nico-chan..?" Hanayo dared to use her voice.

"You're a vampire." Nico stated; there really is no need to beat around the bush anymore.

Hanayo gasped. "Eh?! Me? A vampire? T-That…no…I couldn't be…I mean…I-I really am not…Look at me, I'm not fit to be-"

Nico opened the bottle of blood again, the smell struck Hanayo like lightning and she immediately reached over, but quickly retracted her hands. "Ah..!" Hanayo held her hands close to her chest as she stared at the ground, ashamed.

"Want to talk elsewhere?" Nico suggested. The class is relatively empty with few students, and no one is paying them any attention, but Nico really don't want to risk Hanayo shouting 'Yes, I'm vampire!' to the class.

"O-Okay…" Hanayo said in an incredibly soft voice and Nico walked pass her.

"Grab those paper balls to dispose of them and follow me." Nico walked off with the timid vampire scrambling to pick up the paper balls and hurrying after.

* * *

In a corridor of Nico's choice, because it had a small window which Nico can look out from, plus the sunlight gave a cool effect as it shone on Hanayo while she stood in the shadows. Nico was not trying to burn Hanayo, no, it's because she wanted the aforementioned effect, of being the Great Detective Nico-ni who exposed a vampire's identity in her class.

"Um…Nico-chan?" Hanayo fidgeted from where she stood, she never liked being in the spotlight, garnering all the attention.

Nico huffed. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…Is Nico-chan…a vampire too?" Hanayo looked up slowly to see Nico's expression; eyes wide.

 _How did she find out?! Oh, right. I called out her identity as a vampire, it's only normal to deduce that I'm vampire too._

Nico cleared her throat. "Well, of course. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"Y-You're not going to…tell others right? I…I just want to live normally and enjoy rice and blood, and…not get in trouble…" Hanayo's voice was shaking, Nico was starting to feel bad. This scene makes it seem like she's the bully and Hanayo , the victim.

"Hold up, I'm not going to tell others. Well, just a friend-"

"Ah, Nozomi-chan." Hanayo saw Nozomi approaching and greeted.

"That's right. It's Nozomi. Wait, how did you know?" Nico stepped back surprised.

"Hello, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi waved with a sweet grin. "Nicocchi too."

"Nozomi-chan…I just got found out by Nico-chan that I'm a vampire…What should I do?" Hanayo sought guidance from her new vampire friend, her voice still shaking.

"Nicocchi, did you scare Hanayo terribly just to find out whether she's a vampire? Tsk, tsk." Nozomi shook her head and gave a disappointed look to Nico, which Nico took great offence from.

"What?! I didn't do any scaring! Plus, hold up! You know each other? Like know-know? That she's vampire?" Nico gestured both hands at Hanayo. "And she's vampire?" And back to Nozomi.

Hanayo gave a small nod, her hands trembling, slightly intimidated by Nico's very loud nature. Nozomi just grinned.

Nico threw her hands up in the air, walked away then stomped back. "You couldn't have told me earlier?!"

"I didn't exactly have the right opportunity to."

Nico grimaced at Nozomi's constant grin. Hanayo looked between Nico and Nozomi.

"Um…"

"What is it!?" Nico shouted which made Hanayo flinch.

"There ,there." Nozomi patted Hanayo's shoulder to calm the poor girl. "Nicocchi didn't mean to scare you. What did you want to say, Hanayo-chan?"

"Ah…um…"

"Right, make me the bad guy." Nico crossed her arms and looked away.

Hanayo's eyes flicked between both girls again. "Um…Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan are friends? The friend that Nico-chan was going to tell..?"

"We're-"

"Yup, we're friends." Nozomi answered and Nico sighed dramatically.

"Well, my job's here is done. Koizumi is vampire. Did you confirm whether Honoka or Sonoda is vampire too, and perhaps like to tell me now?" Nico smirked at Nozomi who went wide eyed.

Nico was wondering for a moment why Nozomi would react like that but was met with a loud shriek.

"Eh?! Honoka-chan and Sonoda-san are v-v-vampires?!" Hanayo was so taken aback her back was to the wall.

Nico frowned, at the loudness of Hanayo and the realization that she just said something she should not have.

"Nicocchi…" Nozomi said her name with so much pity that Nico felt like finding a hole to dig in.

"Ugh…I'm sorry okay?" Nico faced Hanayo. "No, no they are not. There's not enough evidence on them."

"Honoka-chan…Sonoda-san…" Hanayo was not listening.

"You talk to her." Nico crossed her arms, upset at being ignored.

"Hanayo-chan…" Nozomi called gently.

"Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo stopped muttering her two classmates name to look at Nozomi.

"Honoka-chan and Umi-chan may or may not be a vampire. It's not confirmed. So don't go telling them about yourself yet, or us, okay?" Nozomi had such a reassuring aura that Hanayo stopped shaking and was standing up straight too.

Hanayo nodded. "Mmph…I understand."

"Great. Now let's all be friends together. Nicocchi here is vampire too, and she's usually grouchy but is actually a nice person."

"Who's usually grouchy?" Nico shot a glare at the purple haired vice-president.

Hanayo giggled. "I-I'm Koizumi Hanayo and am a vampire, Nico-chan. I-I hope we can be friends?" Hanayo lifted her hand shyly for a handshake just like what Honoka did for her.

Nico raised an eyebrow with a lopsided smile. "I already know who and what you are. But yeah. Friends." Nico took the offered hand with a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Friends~" Nozomi took both Nico and Hanayo's hand together.

"Ugh, we already did the handshake, and there's no need to do it with you, information-concealer!" Nico tried to pull away but Nozomi's grip was strong as she chuckled.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Nicocchi~ Hanayo-chan likes the handshake, right Hanayo-chan?" Nozomi rallied support.

"M-Mmph!" Hanayo nodded before giggling softly, Nozomi grinned, and Nico sighed; she knows she ain't getting out of this situation any time soon.

* * *

The bell signalling the end of lunchbreak rang though the school.

 _Ah, it's time to go back to class. I should wake Honoka-chan…_

Kotori looked over to Maki who just finished explaining to her about an array of different medicines; how and when to use them. Kotori even took notes with her phone; the school nurse left at some point so Kotori didn't had to worry that her phone would be confiscated.

"Thank you, Maki-chan. For being so patient and willing to teach me… Maki-chan really knows a lot about medicinal stuff. Is there a reason?" Kotori got up to approach Honoka.

 _Maki-chan didn't get angry even when I had to ask twice at times…_

Maki frowned slightly at Kotori going to wake Honoka before she could. "Well…My parents are doctors, so I learnt early about medicine."

 _Doctors? Wow… Even though my mum is a principal, I never thought about wanting to be a teacher…_

"Oh, it's amazing that your parents are doctors, and that you learnt from them since young, Maki-chan." Kotori shook Honoka lightly.

"It's nothing."

 _Honoka-chan's sleeping face…It's so adorable~ Can I poke her cheeks? Those cheeks look so soft! But, Maki-chan might see me…_

"H-Honoka-chan…It's time to go back to class."

Honoka stirred slightly, tried to turn to the other side but immediately turned back when the sun hit her eye. "Uu…"

 _Honoka-chan made a cute noise! And the way she's turning around on the bed is so adorable~ Ah, Honoka-chan…_

"Honoka, class is going to begin soon. Wake up." Maki finished putting away the medicines and approached Honoka who refused to open her eyes even though she was clearly awake. "Honoka-"

"Give me a wake up kiss~ Chu~" Honoka puckered her lips out playfully and even lifted both hands invitingly. Maki and Kotori froze.

 _K-K-Kiss?! Wake up kiss?! With Honoka-chan?!_

Kotori stole a glance at Maki.

 _I-Is Maki-chan going to..?!_

"S-Stop playing around, Honoka." Maki slapped Honoka's hand away.

"Chu~ Chu~~" Honoka tried a second time. Maki's eyebrow twitched and was going to hit Honoka's relentless hand, but Kotori stepped in.

 _Honoka-chan! I want to kiss you, but I know we can't yet! So..._

Kotori took both of Honoka's hand into hers as gently as she can as she remembered that Honoka's fingers are injured, and she tugged them to help pull Honoka up into a sitting position.

Honoka giggled and grinned at Kotori.

"Aw~ No wake up kiss?" Kotori smiled widely at Honoka's grin and beautiful blue orbs that were now open.

 _Honoka-chan that just woke up~ I'd kiss you, I would! But Maki-chan is here, so…_

"No, there isn't. Now…hurry up and get off the bed and get to class." Maki felt a tug at her heart and didn't like that feeling. She crossed her arms and left the nurse office.

 _I'm still holding Honoka-chan's hands…_

"Shall we go, Kotori-chan? Or perhaps you'd like to take a nap?" Honoka smiled playfully.

"Ah, um…No, we should go to class, Honoka-chan…"

 _Is it a nap with you? But no, Kotori! You shouldn't skip class!_

Honoka chuckled. "True. Kotori-chan is a good student after all~"

"Honoka-chan is a good student too, no?" Kotori asked with a grin as they exited the room.

"Mm~ Am I?" Honoka winked at Kotori.

 _H-Honoka-chan…As a bad student..?_

 _The bell for the first lesson of the day has already rung and the class is underway. Kotori does her best to focus on the lesson, but her eyes kept finding its way to the empty seat which belonged to a certain classmate of hers that she holds dear._

 _The classroom door shook and was opened roughly, a loud thud sounded as it hit the furthest it could slide to. The teacher looked over from the blackboard._

" _Kousaka, you're late and you should open the door more gently. You've disturbed the class by-"_

" _I'm not here for your classes, teach." Kousaka Honoka whose ribbon was loose, jacket was unbuttoned, and her shirt not tucked into her skirt, strode into the classroom without a care for the teacher and the lesson she just disrupted. "I'm here for my girlfriend."_

" _H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori made eye contact with the blue ocean she loved so much even when the owner was a yankee._

" _Kotori-chan…This lesson is boring. Let's go outside, what we should be studying is each other instead." Honoka winked as she took the hand of her love._

" _Anything Honoka-chan says~" Kotori swooned and wanted Honoka to take her anywhere she desired._

" _Kousaka, you-"_

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka was waving her hand in front of Kotori's face for some time now. Kotori blinked back to reality, to which Honoka had her ribbon properly worn, though her uniform was slightly creased.

"Ah, um, Honoka-chan?"

 _I-I was daydreaming again…But yankee Honoka-chan as a girlfriend is so cool…_

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing to say but…" Kotori cocked her head to the side. "Could you…tell me which way to go..? I-It's not like I'm lost or anything! It's just that…I can't remember…"

Kotori giggled softly.

 _Honoka-chan trying to hide that she's lost is cute._

"Ah! Kotori-chan! Don't laugh at me! It's this school that's huge! I think…" Honoka looked down pouting.

"Mmph, this school is quite big." Kotori took a step in front of Honoka to lead the way.

"Right? They should revamp this place or something! Maybe put arrows to tell us which way to go!"

Kotori giggled. "You could write in to the Student Council or look for the principal…"

 _Ah, maybe not the principal…_

"That's a good idea, Kotori-chan! Maybe I should do that. It'll help everyone not get lost!" Honoka beamed.

"Ah, um…mmph." Kotori had second thoughts about her suggestion, but was pretty sure they won't consider renovating the whole school just because one student is getting lost in it.

They returned to class safely, and the rest of the day went by without much happening. Honoka slept through mathematics class and then the end of school bell rang which Honoka immediately became energetic again like a magic spell was casted on her.

"Afterschool~! Let's go home!" Honoka cheered as most people packed their bags to leave, equally eager to go back.

* * *

The light flickered slightly, and the water that reflected the light rippled as Kotori entered the bathtub.

"Ah…This is relaxing…" Kotori closed her eyes as she allowed the heat from the water to spread up her submerged body, feeling the exhaustion from the school day leave her and the happy, floaty memory revisit her mind.

 _Honoka-chan…Today's Honoka-chan was full of different emotions and reactions…I wonder what tomorrow's Honoka-chan will be like~_

As the mirror's fog did not evaporate since the steam from the bathtub was still rising, Kotori suddenly shot to her feet, causing a small splash.

"Ah! T-T-Tomorrow is…a Saturday?! Then I won't get to see Honoka-chan!" Kotori looked around her house's bathroom in a panic, unsure of what she should do now.

"Kotori? Is everything okay? I heard you shouting…"

"Ah, um! I'm okay, mum. I just…almost fell in the bathroom…" Kotori made up an excuse.

"Be more careful, Kotori."

"O-Okay…"

 _But more importantly! What do I do? I was so engrossed with Honoka-chan today, and learning the ropes to being a nurse assistant from Maki-chan that I forgot that today is a Friday and I won't get to see Honoka-chan for two days straight…_

Kotori sighed and got out of the bathtub, drying herself off and returned to her room.

"Will Honoka-chan think of me in these two days? Or will she forget me in these two days?"

Kotori stared out into the starry skies with forlorn.

 _I miss Honoka-chan already…_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **9 days. This time it took 9 days! :P I have the ideas, but I just don't have enough time to sit and write it into a proper chapter for upload~**

 **Anyways, another lo~ong~ chapter~ XD**

 **I hope it was a fun and interesting chapter for everyone~ I feel like there was not enough Fantasy Mode from Kotori… O,O But less Fantasy Mode also means she's conscious with whoever she's talking to~ ^v^**

 **Honoka-bat is adorable! She is cute! And I actually did some drawings…But I don't know where to put it to share with everyone…So for now, I hope you all managed to see how cute Honoka-bat is too. *V***

 **Leave a comment if you like~ See you next chapter! XD**


	8. Apologies and Just a Normal Evening

**Author Notes**

 **So~ before I get into the comments, I like to let everyone know that I made a tumblr account. (I'm new to this, so I hope I did it right…You could leave me tips on how to use tumblr if you like! Hahas.) OvO I placed some of my drawings there for this story~ You could take a look if you're interested. =')**

 **I can't seem to write it here so...please go to my profile to take the link. :) It's at the bottom.**

 _ **Replies to Comment:**_

 _ **bobzity1 – Mm… -stretches after waking up- I feel like I had a really good sleep after sharing Chapter 7 of The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire… Hm? –looks to the window that has an envelope sitting on it- A letter? –picks it up and opens it carefully- :D –smiles broadly from the first few words and even broader from the rest-**_

 _ **Aw…Stalker-san whom I know is who~ Thank you. –places hand to chest, feeling the warm, bubbly feelings received- Thank you so much…**_

 _ **-Walks over to her exercise book for story writing and picks up her pen- Yosh~ Let's start writing!**_

" _ **bobzity-san, you leave me with happy feelings and a Honoka-wide smile with your…existence. You're awesome and I hope to see you soon~ XD"**_

 _ **OvO Oh, better transfer this into a letter, and then get to writing the actual story~ :D**_

 _ **KoyoriYume – I wonder~ But Honoka-bat will soon be owned and she's one and only~ XD**_

 _ **Mm-hm~ Maki is Honoka's Personal Doctor!**_

 _ **U-Umi? Honoka's bare skin…bare skin… -clears throat- Right. OvO**_

 _ **Hehe~ Did you enjoy Honoka's little night escapade? –laughs- And I kinda like yankee Honoka… Ooh~ *v* Thank you, Kotori's Fantasy Mode~**_

 _ **:D I love you, Nico~ Fighto dayo! There's still Honoka-idiot and Sonoda the Archer to uncover! XD**_

 _ **Harasho…I have received the strength, wisdom and dexterity from Our Goddess Honoka and Madokami… Mm… XD**_

 _ **Aw~ ^v^ I want and need daily dosages of Honoka too~ =v=**_

 _ **Guest – Ooh~ That's nice to know~ Hehe~ ^v^**_

 _ **Yes, please practice house safety and not let strangers enter your house, including very cute bats~ XD**_

 _ **Ah~ I think the others listening in on what others are saying might be more often than not. :P Honoka does it naturally and the others are eavesdroppers! Hahas~ ^v^ Well, more like some people talk really loudly~**_

 _ **:D Yup~ Nozomi loves trolling Nico. When to step in is also very much planned, hahas~ XD**_

 _ **TheNightstriker – Oh wow, I don't know… :) I still find Kotori endearing, hahas~ ^v^ And actually Honoka did capture Kotori. ;D She captured Kotori's heart! ;D But hm… OvO I did mention that I might border around possessiveness. :P If you see it that way.**_

 _ **I personally think it's…normal? To have the person you are in love with on your mind almost constantly. And noticing the other person too~ And then entering Fantasy Mode~ Hahas~ XD**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm glad you still found this chapter interesting! Yeah…Everyone is adorable and lovable~ :3**_

 _ **So, I made a tumblr account. :) It's in my profile now, since I can't leave it here! My drawings are as I've said, not awesome just yet, so please lower your expectations!**_

 _ **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire - :D It's the longest so far~ About 15k words! XP I'm glad you enjoy long chapters~ =v= As do I~**_

 _ **I'm very grateful for your understanding! Everyone is busy here and there~ :P And that you feel that it's worth the wait, it makes me even more happy (and not too stressed out) XD**_

 _ **Mm…There's like only 2 daydreaming (Fantasy Mode) from Kotori~ :P But perhaps that's a lot… :3**_

 _ **^V^ Putting that aside, I'm Super Happy that you're loving the story~! I look forward to each chapter myself~ Hehe~ And again, thank you so much for reading and enjoying~ :D**_

 _ **Guest – And you just put a smile on my face~ ^v^ I'm glad you enjoy reading this story~**_

Apologies and Just a Normal Evening

 _ **May you enjoy~ :D**_

* * *

"I am very sorry for sneaking out of the house at night and worrying you, mum, dad, Yukiho!" Honoka was on the ground, her knees and head touching the ground as she apologized to her family.

Honoka's dad grunted his acceptance of Honoka's apology, his eyes glistening with tears he was holding back. Yukiho again was conflicted, she wanted to shout at her older sister, but also wanted to run over and hug her as affirmation that she is really alright. Honoka's mum already got informed that her eldest daughter was safe and sound the moment Umi found Honoka, but still really wanted to just rush over and hug that daughter of hers; so she did.

"Honoka! I'm so relieved that you're safe and okay!" Honoka's mum went onto her knees and pulled her daughter into a tight hug with tears falling like a waterfall from her eyes.

"M-Mum…! I'm really sorry for worrying you…I really am!" Honoka was crying too as she sniffled into her mother's chest.

"It's okay now, you're okay now…" Honoka's mum patted Honoka's head firmly as she held Honoka's quivering back.

"O-Onee-chan!" Yukiho gave in and rushed to the embracing pair to wrap her arms around her older sister too.

"Yukiho..!" Honoka moved her face from her mum's chest to put it on her sister's shoulder as they shared sobs. "I'm sorry for worrying you too!"

"I wasn't worried at all!" Yukiho held her older sister tightly, as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We were all worried." Honoka's dad engulfed his entire family in his arms.

"I-I'm really sorry…"

The entire Kousaka family was sharing a precious moment, while Umi and Maki stood with gentle smiles as they over watched this little heart-warming scene.

"I'm sorry for worrying you too, Umi-chan, Maki-chan." Honoka got released from her family's embrace and turned to give her apology to her childhood friends, no doubt that they worried and helped to look for her.

"With your sincere apology to your parents, you're forgiven." Umi smiled.

"I-It can't be helped that you'll worry us…Just…don't worry us so much, Honoka." Maki crossed her arms and looked away, though the smile did not fade.

"Mmph! Thank you for your understanding! Everyone. I know I'm such a handful, but…I don't worry you guys on purpose…" Honoka had a thoughtful frown.

"We know, now go to the bath and get cleaned, Honoka." Honoka's mum spoke softly as she pulled her daughter to her feet.

"O-Okay!" Honoka made eye contact with Umi and Maki and they nodded. Honoka zoomed off to her room while Umi and Maki will head to her room after.

Honoka's father had his arms around his wife's shoulders caringly, while she cleared the remaining tears around her eyes. "Thank you for finding Honoka and bringing her back safely…Umi-chan, Maki-chan."

"We'd do it as many times needed, Honoka-mama." Umi gave a reassuring smile, which Honoka's mum returned with an appreciative one.

"Well, Honoka is sure to find ways to worry us even if she didn't want to." Maki had a wry smile, while Honoka's mum chuckled.

"Yes…That is true…"

"Onee-chan is always causing us so much trouble." Yukiho had her arms crossed with a frown.

"But you can't leave her alone anyway." Maki raised her eyebrow before commenting.

"Wha- I- I so can leave her alone! She's way too much trouble than benefit!" Yukiho hid her blush behind her hand as she went up to her room, zooming away as her sister did.

Umi chuckled. "Teasing the younger sister because you can't with the older one?" Umi smirked.

Maki's eyebrow shot higher. "What?! I so can!" Maki's cheeks glowed as she crossed her arms and looked away from Umi.

"And they really are similar to each other." Umi returned her gaze to the stairs that both sisters ran up to.

"They _are_ sisters." Honoka's mum reminded with a smile.

"At least there are differences…" Umi furrowed her eyebrows as she imagined having to handle two Honoka; that was mortifying.

"Are you two going to wait for Honoka?"

"Yeah, we are." Maki answered.

"Would you like some snacks?" Honoka's mum offered.

"I'm alright." Maki looked to Umi who still had a dreadful expression from her earlier thought.

"N-No…We are fine without." Umi smiled and nodded. "Thank you for the offer."

"Alright then." Honoka's mum nodded, while Umi and Maki made their way up to Honoka's room.

In Honoka's room, Maki and Umi made themselves comfortable and not long after, Honoka returned to her room dressed in her pyjamas.

"Are you wearing the same thing you wore yesterday?" Maki had a wry smile as she commented.

"Honoka…" Umi looked at Honoka pitifully.

"What? No! I changed into a new one! The old one is still in my bag! Plus, this is a darker shade of pink!" Honoka had a bright tint of red across her cheeks at being accused for wearing the same pyjamas she did last night. Even Honoka would not wear the same clothing that went through so much again if she could change into a fresh, clean pair.

Maki chuckled. "See, Umi. I can tease the older one just fine." Maki smirked.

"You were trying to prove yourself? It's not like I did not believe you." Umi had her own smug smile as she countered, which made Maki frown.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" Honoka couldn't keep up or catch on to what her two childhood friends were conversing about.

"It's nothing." Maki crossed her arms and looked away with an indignant frown; unhappy that she played right into Umi's hand. Umi chuckled, amused at Maki's loss and Honoka's cluelessness.

"Nothing that doesn't not concern you, but I'm sure you won't understand anytime soon, so…" Umi had a wry smile though her eyes held slight sadness, seeing Honoka so clueless to things around her…especially those that revolves around her, Umi sighed internally.

Maki turned back, as though she sensed Umi's dilemma. "So, Honoka, are you going to tell us about your night?"

Honoka faced Maki with earnest blue eyes, finally included in the conversation. "Um…I told you in the nurse office earlier..?" Honoka had a half smile, hoping to get away with not telling the entire story again.

"Well, I haven't heard it." Umi pointed out.

"Ah…" Honoka tried stalling.

"What you told me wasn't the full story anyway. What's this about meeting Hoshizora?" Maki had a lopsided smile; interested in knowing of Honoka's adventure, but more entertained by Honoka's guilt-stricken and nervous behaviour.

Honoka fidgeted from where she sat on her room's floor and gulped.

"Give it up, Honoka. You're not getting away with not telling us." Maki leaned backwards on the bed, showing that she's making herself comfortable for the bedtime story.

Honoka looked to Umi who was sitting with all the attention needed to be given to a Presidential Speech, though her eyes felt like it could shoot laser beams at the speaker if a wrong word was uttered. Honoka swallowed.

"Ma…Maki-chan!" Honoka suddenly shouted which made Maki raised her eyebrows. "It's Rin-chan, not 'Hoshizora'." Honoka had a serious face as she caught Maki's eyes.

"Wh-Why do I have to?" Maki averted her gaze, staring long into those mesmerizing blue orbs tend to let Honoka get what she want from Maki.

"Because we're all friends. And friends shouldn't address each other like we're strangers." Honoka nodded with a smile, Maki refused to make eye contact with Honoka.

Umi who was watching decided to step in, else the Stare and Avoid might continue for a good hour just because Honoka was that kind of perseverant idiot, and Maki actually liked the attention from Honoka, even if she won't admit it.

"If Maki addresses Hoshizora-san by her first name, you start telling about your night?"

Maki immediately gave Umi a look that says who are you to decide for me, while Honoka wanted to protest about Umi's terms and conditions, but decided to make things more in her favour.

"If Umi-chan call Rin-chan, 'Rin-chan' too." Honoka smiled in anticipation, looking back and forth between her childhood friends.

Umi sighed and looked over to the redhead who took in how serious Umi was, rolled her eyes and, "R-Rin. Happy now?" Maki looked away with a slight blush.

"Rin." Umi followed and looked to Honoka for her turn to do her part.

Honoka had a satisfied smile before starting. "Well…After leaving Maki-chan's room, I flew around admiring the night sky. You know? The moon and stars were really beautiful with the soft breeze-"

"Even so." Umi had a form of finality in her tone.

Honoka pouted at Umi, but she did not falter. "And I happened to hear Rin-chan's voice, so I decided to pay a visit." Honoka had a happy grin at the memory of chatting with Rin, it was relatively one-sided but fun nonetheless.

Umi frowned. "And you decided that talking to a _human_ , when you're a _bat_ would make sense."

"Well…" Honoka moved a hand behind her neck.

"Plus, do humanly actions like such _as a bat_." Umi was glaring at this point of time.

"Eh?" Honoka blinked then realized her hand was at her neck. "Um…Heh, heh…" Honoka laughed nervously. "I wasn't thinking when I did that…I kind of forgot I was flying. Funny how that works right? I mean I was putting a lot of effort to stay up!" Honoka had a nervous smile, hoping to lighten the mood and make Umi less angry.

Umi shook her head. "I've said it time and time again, but Honoka, _please_ be more careful in not exposing your identity. You don't want to get caught in the fray of cold-blooded struggles and inhumane or _invampire_ for this matter."

"I thought we were the abnormal ones…" Honoka muttered with a small pout.

"Honoka."

"I know, I know. We could just outsmart them or run away like- Um…like maybe someone who did that before that wasn't me…" Honoka was really bad at lying or covering up her mistakes, but luckily for her Umi and Maki did not notice that Honoka was trying to hide something.

"I rather not bet on being able to outwit them or even outrun them. Prevention is better than cure, ever heard of that?" Umi continued her reprimanding.

Honoka pouted. "No…"

"It means…" Umi continued her preaching while Maki decided to cut in, she already heard this lesson at least a thousand times thanks to Honoka.

"Honoka, are you hungry? You didn't eat all day after all."

Honoka who was duly listening to Umi with her head down turned to face Maki at the word 'hungry'.

"Mm-hm!" Honoka nodded quickly. "Not really hungry, but more of want something to bite!" Honoka thought about her hunger for a moment. Vampires don't get the stomach grumbling hunger that humans get easily; it'd take at least a month or more before they start getting hungry and needing to intake a sufficient amount of blood to satiate that hunger.

"I figured you be hungry, here." Maki got off the bed and went to her bag to throw something to Honoka.

Honoka caught it with ease and her eyes lit up. "Strawberry jam bread?! Maki-chan, thank you! You're the best!" Honoka threw herself into Maki for a hug, though she miscalculated the force and got Maki flying onto her bed; thankfully onto the bed and not crashing into the wall.

"Oof- H-Honoka…You're welcome but don't do that…See what I mean by you don't have enough control?" Maki was bright red at the contact but pushed lightly at Honoka for her to move away.

"Ehehe…" Honoka got off Maki. "Sorry about that…It kind of happens when I'm excited…"

"J-Just eat your bread…" Maki got into a proper sitting position.

"Honoka, are you even listening to me?" Umi looked over to see Honoka with a mouthful of bread as she cocked her head to the side to question Umi with a puzzled look. She almost looked like a small animal with those innocent blue and harmless eating posture…Umi recovered herself. "Why are you?" Umi sighed. "Nevermind…" Umi understood that Honoka needed her daily snacks; she sometimes can't help but crave for Homura's blood manjuus after all.

"Ah!" Honoka stopped munching as her eyes light up with something also known as a spark of inspiration.

Umi and Maki looked over with hesitation, wondering what idea Honoka might have this time.

"I wonder what strawberry jam bread will taste like with blood on it!" Honoka got to her feet.

"Wait, Honoka-" If Umi wanted to stop her reckless childhood friend from executing her spontaneous and ridiculous idea, she should have rushed out of the room with her, but she didn't and Honoka was back in the room smearing a pack of blood onto her half eaten bread already.

"You're seriously going to eat that?" Maki raised her eyebrows; she didn't understand Honoka's obsession with bread, neither did she understand the liking for blood. But she's not vampire so it makes sense, and Honoka's obsession with strawberry jam bread is something else too.

"Let's dig in~!" Honoka called and chowed down before Umi could interject again as she was distracted by the weird creation Honoka just created. After swallowing her first bite, "Ack…I…" Honoka's expression and tongue was stuck. How do they describe the taste?

Umi and Maki shook their heads and the blue haired girl took the bread out of Honoka's hands. "I knew it wouldn't be a good idea."

Maki picked up the empty blood packet to pass it Umi for disposing. "C'mon, this isn't exactly cheap or easy to obtain, Honoka. Since O- is relatively rare and donations are few."

Maki and her entire family is willing to supply Homura with the amount of O- blood they needed regardless of price, but Honoka's father insisted on paying ,so naturally the amount the shop had was limited too. And yet, their eldest daughter who loves it, decides to waste some on bread.

Honoka furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I couldn't tell if it was sweet or not…Strawberry jam is supposed to be sweet…but adding the blood made it…Confusing." Honoka pouted.

"Well, don't look at me. I don't understand what you like about blood or the bread."

Umi returned to Honoka's room after disposing of the weird creation Honoka made minutes ago.

"How did it taste?"

"I did not try it." Umi frowned while Maki smirked. "I'm not into risking my life."

"It's not poisonous!" Honoka puffed out her cheeks, which both Umi and Maki thought was really cute, but did not say anything.

"Mixing random things leads to an unknown which could be poisonous, Honoka." Umi took a seat adjacent to Honoka on the floor.

"And we at the Nishikino Hospital are constantly creating poison." Maki had a bemused smile as she look to Umi, seemingly asking her blue haired friend to pick up the challenge. Umi frowned.

"Your family are experimenting to create better products to aid us vampires in integrating into Human society easier. Such as the vampire sunscreen-"

"Maki-chan SP60!" Honoka pumped her fist excitedly into the air.

"No-Burn, which allows us to be under the sun." Umi had a small smile as she felt respect for the Nishikino Family's contributions and efforts.

Maki also had a soft expression and a growing feeling of pride at Umi's praises for her family's achievements.

"I love Maki-chan's family too!" Honoka inserted her input once more.

Maki's cheeks light up in a soft shade of red even though she knows that Honoka is not referring to her.

"These sunscreens are amazing! Though the effect varies from vampire to vampire…" Honoka pouted a little.

"That's right. So make sure you don't stand under the eleven to three pm sun."

"It's twelve to two pm, Umi-chan." Honoka corrected.

"The additional hour is just in case, Honoka."

"Hours…Why can't I just apply more?"

"Because it doesn't work that way. You tried it before remember?" Umi glared sternly at Honoka. She really did not want Honoka attempting more sunscreen only to get hurt again.

"The burn took a while to recover too, even if it was mild burn. You should listen to Umi, Honoka. We don't want you hurt…Well, your parents wouldn't want that…" Maki looked away, blushing.

Honoka smiled and went over to hug Maki. "Thanks for caring. I won't try that again, Maki-chan." Honoka rubbed her cheeks against Maki's.

"W-Who's caring? Geez…Stop hugging me, Honoka. It's hot…" Honoka held on a bit longer before sitting back down.

Umi smiled at the scene, glad that Honoka agreed to not try applying a double amount of sunscreen on herself which only made her clothes stick to her in an uncomfortable manner and return red from head to toes. Sunburn just from thirty minutes of walking under the afternoon sun was no joke.

"Oh~ I also heard Umi-chan's voice last night~" Honoka had a playful smile as she look to Umi who suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Umi's voice?" Maki was curious too.

"Yup! I got lost after…" Honoka stopped herself in time before she mentioned helping a woman from getting caught by a Cold Vampire; she really did not want to worry her friends more than she already has. "Um, I got lost, so I was wondering how to get back home. That's when I heard Umi-chan's voice." Honoka furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought I could follow Umi-chan's voice home…but she stopped talking halfway." Honoka pouted at Umi.

"Well…It's not like I knew you were trying to follow my voice." Umi looked away.

"What was Umi saying?" Maki took the chance to poke fun at the blue haired archer who was leaving herself open.

"We don't have to-"

"Well, Umi-chan was saying something about me eating bread…Really, you should stop speaking ill of my bread like it's a bad thing. You eat lots of manjuu too, Umi-chan!" Honoka felt unfairness for her bread and decided to stand up for them. Maki chuckled at this, looking at the vampires she know, it's like each vampire tend to have a certain food they are hooked to other than their mandatory blood.

"What? It's different. Your family makes those manjuu, you should be proud of it." Umi countered.

"Eh?" Honoka blinked. "So if I opened a bread store and bake them I can eat all I want?"

"I…" Umi sighed; trying to understand and then unravel Honoka's logic is taxing on the mind. Glancing at the clock on Honoka's side table, "It's getting quite late. I'll walk Maki back."

Maki checked the time. "Time sure went by fast."

"That's because we had fun chatting together~" Honoka rocked from side to side like a child with a grin, which Umi and Maki couldn't help but smile at.

"Well, we'll head home first then." Umi headed for the exit.

"See you~ I could walk Maki-chan instead?"

"You will stay home and out of trouble." Umi gave a stern look to Honoka though she had a small smile, plus her tone was not as strict.

"You do that, Honoka." Maki was beside Umi now.

"Boo…But I understand." Honoka followed behind to see them out the door.

"Oh." Umi turned back after they stepped out the house. "Honoka, don't forget that we're going hunting next week, okay? It's a Wednesday."

"Okay~" Honoka yawned her reply, it has been a long night and day after all. "Why can't blood bags or strawberry jam breads be enough to keep us full anyway…"

"Because they don't have enough nutrients for us, and so does not meet our needs or satisfy us…We've been through this before, Honoka." Umi answered patiently.

"Mm…" Honoka stifled a yawn with one hand. "Bye bye, Umi-chan…Maki-chan…"

"Rest well." Umi turned after one last look at the sleepy ginger.

"Bye." Maki stared a second longer before walking with Umi.

Honoka yawned again before closing the door and trudging her way back to her room, a rare time she did not just speed her way up.

* * *

Back in her room, she looked up groggily to see that there was someone else. "Mm?"

"Onee-chan…Could I sleep with you tonight?" A redhead, though not the one that loves to twirl her hair when embarrassed or would love to sleep with said older sister too was sitting on Honoka's bed hugging her pillow.

Honoka's tired face changed into a smiling one. "If you're worried I'll sneak out again, I can assure you I won't. I'm exhausted~" Honoka switched off the lights and climbed onto her bed, the windows were already closed by her sister so she didn't had to check that.

Yukiho frowned slightly. "No, I'm not worried about that…Maybe a little, but I'm not."

Honoka chuckled. "Well, come here. I can't say good night to you if you don't hurry…" Honoka's eyes were ready to stay shut any second now.

Yukiho smiled and placed her pillow beside her sister's. "Good night, Onee-chan."

"Good night…Yukiho…" Honoka snuggled into her pillow while Yukiho pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"I'm not worried…really…I'm just making sure…" Yukiho whispered into the silent room as sleep took her too.

* * *

"Will it come? Will it come, nya?" Rin was leaning out her window, shaking her behind enthusiastically as she waited for the bat of last night that she met to come by again. She really wanted to make friends with the bat.

"Mm~ Rin wonder what bats eat, nya. Then Rin could leave some food on the window sill to show that I'm friendly, nya." Rin had a thinking face on as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ah, but we were chatting already so doesn't that mean it knows I'm friendly…nya?" Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Mm…I know! Maybe the bat might not know which floor Rin lives on! So Rin just have to make a sign or something…to let the bat know it's this room! I'm a genius, nya!" Rin praised herself as she skipped to her table.

Empty.

She skipped to her shelf.

Empty.

"Nya! Rin does not have materials to make a sign, nya!" Rin just found out that her room was lacking of crafting materials.

"Rin! You're being loud, go to bed already!"

"Nya?! S-Sorry, mum!" Rin clamped her hands to her mouth.

"Maybe Rin will go buy something this weekend nya..?" Rin hopped to the switch and turned the lights off. "Rin will think about it while sleeping nya…" Rin curled into her bed and slept.

* * *

In the Rice-loving household, Hanayo was sticking around her mother like the moon to the Earth, her mum chuckled.

"What is it, Hanayo? You want to tell me something?"

"Ah! H-How did you know, mum..?" Hanayo was honestly surprised that her mum knew that she wanted to share about school.

Hanayo's mum smiled and put a hand to her hip. "Because I'm your mother. Mother always knows." Her mum winked playfully. "Now, be a good girl and bring this bowls of rice to the table, we can talk while we eat."

"Okay, mum!" Hanayo's eyes light up at the sight of the steamy rice and was even more excited to share the news with her mum.

At the dining table, Hanayo and her mum poured some blood onto their rice and echoed together, "Let's eat~"

After a few scoops of rice, "So, what did you want to tell me, Hanayo?"

"Ah, mum…You won't believe this, but…I made another friend in school today." Hanayo swallowed her rice and was smiling broadly, this made her mum feel a sense of pride that her little girl was growing up and making more friends.

"That's great. Friends other than Rin-chan, Honoka-chan and Nozomi-chan?"

Hanayo gave a small nod. She told her mum everything, so her mum knew who she made friends with, or how many friends she actually had.

"So who is it this time?" Hanayo's mum was very interested to find out who is this new friend of her daughter's.

"D-Don't be too surprised but…She's a vampire too." Hanayo whispered the second part.

"Is that so?" Hanayo's mum was intrigued, another vampire friend in just one day?

"Mm-hm." Hanayo nodded excitedly. "Nico-chan is Nozomi-chan's friend. And…she said she'll be my friend too…" Hanayo smiled with her chopsticks in her mouth.

"That's so sweet of her. Nico-chan…the class's idol you mentioned before?" Hanayo's mum asked as she remembered a Nico-chan that her daughter once mentioned.

"Ah, mmph…That's right. Nico-chan is very outspoken and nice…I wish I can be more confident like her…" Hanayo looked down slightly, thinking that she's daring too much to wish to be as confident as her new friend, Nico.

Hanayo's mum smiled. "You can be more confident has long as you try, Hanayo. Perhaps I can meet Nico-chan or Honoka-chan someday, hm?" Hanayo's mum tried to give the push Hanayo need, giving her a reason to invite her friends to her house.

"Ah…Hopefully…" Hanayo turned slightly red at the thought of inviting people other than Rin to her house to play. And even then, it's usually Rin inviting herself over.

They continued their dinner with smiles and happy chatter about school and about the weekend to come.

* * *

Inside another room, a few roads away from the now sleeping gingerhead, a certain ash-grey haired girl was sitting on her chair by her study desk. A pencil poking her cheek as she stared at her empty sketchbook.

"Mm… I should take Honoka-chan's advice and make use of my weekend, but…I don't have much inspiration…"

A while back, after Kotori was done with her bath, she looked out to the stars thinking of her crush, and said crush came as a shooting star to help her out.

" _Honoka-chan…I feel like I'll miss you a lot on days I don't get to see you…" Kotori admitted as she stared up at the starry skies with the ginger-haired girl._

 _The ginger-haired girl tilted her head slightly to give Kotori a lopsided smile as she intertwined their hands, giving a light squeeze of reassurance. "Kotori-chan, I'll miss you too. But you should use the time when we're apart to do something you like."_

" _Something I like?" Kotori returned the smile._

" _Mm-hm. You said you draw right? Draw something for me~" Honoka nodded to the stars. "If it's rea~lly nice, I'll reward you." Honoka winked which made Kotori's heart skip a beat, and the red on her face redder._

" _Mmph…Okay. I'll draw something that will make Honoka-chan so amazed; you'll give me a reward!" Kotori squeezed Honoka's hand, while they both laughed._

After that little conversation with Honoka in her head thanks to a shooting star she saw, Kotori was now trying to draw something that could amaze the ginger, but alas she wasn't sure of what she could draw.

"Mm…mm…mm…" Kotori thought and thought and dropped her head to the table. "I don't what I could draw!"

 _Honoka-chan...Dresses…_

Kotori imagined Honoka in an orange sundress, her smile so bright as she waved at Kotori energetically could rival the sun's light.

 _Honoka-chan…Skirts…_

Kotori imagined Honoka in a pink polka dot skirt with a frilly pink blouse, who did a spin and giggled, her giggle chimed like a melody to Kotori's ears.

 _Honoka-chan…Alpaca…_

An image of Honoka with an alpaca body, and only the ginger's smiling face was there.

 _Eh?!_

Kotori blinked a few times, weirded out by the image that just crossed her mind.

 _Alpacas are cute, but an alpaca costume..? Ah, Honoka-chan, what could amaze you?_

Kotori moved her head to the side, and looked to her closet where her uniform was no longer hanging there since there isn't school the next day.

"Oh, I could go out during the weekend to get some ideas…Mum doesn't mind when I go window-shopping~" Kotori also wanted to get some new clothes if her allowance allowed it, but that was for if she did see something she like.

Kotori closed her sketchbook and placed it nicely on the table before stretching as she got off her chair.

"Alright! Let's sleep and look for some clothing ideas to draw tomorrow~" Kotori cheered softly to herself, her hands balled up in front of her chest like a cheerleader pose, albeit a shy one.

Kotori glanced once more to her sketchbook with a smile before climbing onto bed, turning the lights off and getting some much needed rest for the idea hunting this weekend.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **So~ I'm going to be writing about the weekend, or more like I'm writing about the weekend part way already…And I thought I might as well share about the evening before it~ XP**

 **Honoka owes the apology as she promised Umi anyway~ :P**

 **A bit short…If we compare it to the long chapters~ :3 But I hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless~**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ And look forward to the Weekend! XD**


	9. Weekends Without You: Saturday

**Author Notes**

 **Hey everyone~ How are you doing? XD Let's take a mid-week break with this chapter~ ;P**

 _ **Replies to Comment:**_

 _bobzity1 **\- ^v^ Aw~ I'm glad you found Honoka-bat to be really cute~ XD**_

 _ **D-Don't die of happiness! I mean…dying of happiness seems like a good thing, but…Don't die!**_

 _ **O/O Ehehe~ Thank you for making my little wish come true~**_

 _ **-gets up to see Stalker-san in bat form outside my window- OAO! Oh gods! –quickly opens up window and takes the bat in with a warm hug- It must have been cold outside! It's kind of rainy here after all… -hugs tighter but carefully so as to not hurt her-**_

 _ **Next time, do this secret knock on my window and I'll let you in. :D –whispers the secret knock combination-**_

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire **– XD Ah~ I feel the same way~ Rin is just so adorable~ With how excited she is as she hopes to meet Honoka-bat again~ XD I want them to meet again and interact too~ XD**_

 _ ***O* I'm walking on sunshine that you feel that reading a chapter of mine can make your day and give you the energy for the week~ XD You're welcome and I shall humbly accept the energy you've given me from your review to write more~ XD**_

 _KoyoriYume **– XD Aww~ Yes, they are a really wonderful family~ Kousaka family, Koizumi family~ hehes~ XD Makes me want to spend more time with my family too :P**_

 _ **Sweetness? Cuteness? Sugar and Strawberry jam? XD Yes! I love the sound of that! Or should I say taste? XP I'm happy that you love it~**_

 _ **Oh, gosh. I'm imagining it too…Honoka…you're too adorable eating bread!**_

 _ **Hahahas~ XD That certainly is a forbidden side~ :P Yukiho loves her sister, but it isn't that way, no. :3 Anyways~ A-RISE, huh…? :3 Mm…I wonder~**_

 _ **OVO Honoka-Alpaca..?! Noo..! This image..! … You made me draw it…Honoka-Alpaca…! OVO Check it out at tumblr if you like~ :P**_

 _Guest **\- ^v^ hehe~ Don't worry, Maki and Umi have their soft spots for Honoka too~ And Honoka being Honoka was able to survive till now~ OvO Mm…Yeah, Hanayo's love for rice seems to be the strongest~ Honoka loves bread, but would eat and enjoy almost everything else but peas~ :P Rin loves ramen~ But would be okay with what her bestfriend wants~ Mm. Kotori is easy going, so~ Rice is the winner here. ^^**_

 _AvEcErDaNcEr **– Wait, what? OvO No…I don't think so? Honoka is no Edward Cullen in terms of loneliness, or anything for that matter. :3 Edward is more interested in Belle (at least at the beginning), and here, Kotori is the one who's interested in Honoka. I don't even have werewolves so…OvO So no parodying. I didn't even remember Twilight until you mentioned it here, hahas~ XD Regardless, I hope you still enjoyed the story~**_

 _sulkun **– Hey~ You're in luck since I'm about done with this chapter when you finished reading the earlier ones~ XD It makes me rea~lly happy that you love this story sooo~ much! *O***_

 _ **The "dark" vampires are something that I included for the drama and to make sense as to why Honoka and other vampires would want to keep their identity a secret. But I share the same sentiments; dark things aren't really my thing. :') I'm just hoping that I can capture the dark scenes properly.**_

 _ **Mm~ I enjoyed writing both sides of the texting too~ Honoka and Kotori are both so adorable in their own way. Whether alone or together~ XD**_

 _ **Hm…OvO The thing is, Kotori is the main-main character here, so if she's with anyone else, it tend to be her thoughts and POV I'm focusing on. :P But I'll take what you mentioned into consideration~ Honoka's thoughts is adorable and so much fun to write too, after all~ XD**_

 _ **You're welcome, and thank *you* for reading and enjoying this HonoKoto story!**_

Weekends Without You: Saturday

 **May you enjoy~**

* * *

Saturday; a day where people might feel like it's a day they finally have some time for themselves. Or for a high schooler like Kotori, a time for going out and checking out the newest clothing on sale.

But before any shopping can be done, the design inclined ash-grey teenager has to first wake and get out of bed.

Kotori felt the gentle warmth of the morning sunrays fill her room, and slowly, her golden eyes peered around her room as she got up with a stretch. "Mm~"

 _Good morning._

Kotori wished a silent good morning to herself as she got off her bed and to the bathroom to get ready for this lovely Saturday.

Done with washing up, Kotori opened her closet and moved sets of clothes to see more sets of clothes, she had a pensive look.

"Mm…What should I wear today?" Kotori had an array of clothing to choose from, even if it's a solo excursion, she feels the need to be dressed nicely.

"Kotori~ Are you awake already? If you are, do come downstairs for breakfast." Kotori's mum called from the first floor.

"Oh~! Okay~" Kotori replied and just quickly donned a white blouse that had a slightly puffy sleeve with a long blue skirt before she made her way down for breakfast.

 _I can change later, and maybe I don't have to go out so early…_

"Kotori, good morning." Kotori's mum was just getting seated at the dining table when she spotted her smiling daughter.

"Morning, mum! Mm~ Are we having scrambled eggs today?" Kotori asked as she took in the aroma of scrambled eggs and hotdogs.

"Mm-hm. Cooked just the way you like it too." Kotori's mum smiled to her daughter who promptly took her seat.

"Let's eat~" The Minami mother and daughter greeted and chowed down.

A mouthful of eggs in Kotori's mouth, "Oh."

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Kotori's mum pointed out with a wry smile.

Kotori swallowed. "Um, mum, is it okay if I go out later?" Kotori's mum prompted with her eyes for her daughter to continue. "I like to go window shopping and get some ideas for drawing." Kotori smiled hopefully.

"I don't see a problem with that. Are you going with anyone?" Kotori's mum poked a hotdog.

"Eh? Er…no. I'm going by myself." Kotori has always gone window shopping by herself, if not with her mum. Of course, there were those few times when her classmates invited her along that she agreed to, since she was not very comfortable with opening up herself, it wasn't often.

"I see. I thought you might be going on a date with a certain cute…energetic…beautiful…cheerful…" Kotori's mum was baiting her daughter, and it worked as the moment she mentioned 'energetic', only one person came to her daughter's mind, and every other word that followed got her daughter to burn bright red.

"M-Mum!"

Kotori's mum chuckled. "No?"

"No! W-We're not going on any dates yet!" Thankfully, Kotori had already cleared her plate as she knocked the fork off when she slammed her hands on the table in protest.

" _Yet_." Kotori's mum picked on her daughter's word choice with her eyebrows raised amused.

"Eh? … Mum!" Kotori buried her face in her hands.

"Alright, alright. I won't tease you anymore."

Kotori slowly recovered as the blush subsided and she made eye contact with her mum who kept her composed smile again.

"But do bring her over to meet me at least once before you go on dates." Kotori's mum smoothly added, knowing how her daughter will react.

"B-Bring? D-D-Dates? M-Mum!" Kotori's cheeks were glowing again as she quickly stood up with her plate, rushed to the sink and placed it in before running upstairs.

Kotori's mum's laughter reached her before she could enter her room. "You can share with me about how lovely your new friend is, but you can't bring her to see me? You know I can always pop by your class right?" Kotori's mum mused.

Kotori ran back down. "Mum!" She tugged at her mum's shirt with a pout.

"I'm just kidding. I won't embarrass my daughter like that." Kotori's mum wiped her hands dry and patted her daughter, lessening the pout.

"Mmph…I-I'm going out soon, okay?"

"Be back before dark." Kotori's mum called to her daughter's disappearing figure.

"Okay~" Kotori smiled to herself. Being teased by her mum wasn't an entirely bad thing, as it made Kotori think of Honoka again.

 _Honoka-chan…I hope to be able to let her officially meet mum one day too~ Hehe~ But I don't only talk about Honoka-chan…Why must mum pick Honoka-chan to tease me about?_

Kotori did not know that every time she talked to her mum about school, almost 90% of the conversation is filled with 'Honoka-chan' mixed into her observation and interactions with the others.

* * *

Now back in her room, away from teasing mothers. Kotori was faced with her initial question of the day – what to wear?

"Mm…" Kotori could wear what she was wearing already, since she dresses relatively fashionably already even in the comforts of her home, but today, she felt like dressing up a little more will help with her inspiration gathering. What was the phrase… "Birds of a feather flock together"? So perhaps, dressing more prettily will lead to meeting with pretty dresses and thus more drawing ideas; was what Kotori told herself.

"It might be cold outside since it's still early in spring…This light blue denim jacket…" Kotori picked up a jacket and hung it on her left arm. "With this white and pink striped v-neck that has long sleeves…" Kotori chose another soft and warm clothing. "Paired with this woolly brown long skirt seems perfect~" Kotori made her choice and got to changing.

Now donned in comfortable, warm and Kotori-approved spring wear, she picked up her sling bag that included her sketchbook and made her way out her house after saying bye to her mum.

* * *

Out onto the familiar streets of the shopping district, Kotori had a small smile on as she scanned the windows of apparel stores.

"Wah~ There's quite a lot of new arrivals in the stores~" Kotori had a gleam in her eyes as she smiled excitedly to the clear display windows that held many spring arrivals.

The excitable inspiration-seeker approached the first store which had a simple, baby pink and baby blue sign which read "Nature Presents". The entrance had a little bell that chimed as she entered.

"Hm~" Kotori's eyes were large with curiosity as she absorbed the layout of the store, and the various clothing put on by the mannequins inside.

This first store has a design in common to all the clothing, and that was patterns that had to do with nature. Such as blotches of suns on a t-shirt, or a tree with its green leaves on the sleeves while the striking brown tree trunk was on the centre of the shirt.

Kotori stopped in front of a pink floral blouse in which there were many flowers of different colours around the long sleeved blouse, beside or overlapping one another. The colours did not cancel out one another or vied for attention, instead they blend well together and even helped each other to be noticed when one's eyes went from one flower to another.

Kotori smiled widely, just seeing it as a whole, brings to her a relaxed and happy feeling.

 _Mm~ This floral blouse is so pretty…I think this would look good with light blue or dark blue jeans that reach slightly about the ankles~ Since it's spring, we don't have to wear too much or too little._

Kotori started piecing an entire outfit for the pink floral blouse that caught her attention.

 _Plain sandals or sneakers can go well with this too…Mmph!_

Kotori felt satisfied with her first visit and exited the store with a huge grin. The moment she stepped outside she took her sketchbook out to jot her ideas in, and even begun sketching some outlines to her design ideas.

After some time, Kotori finally looked up from her sketchbook.

"Oh." Kotori giggled softly to herself. "Time to check some other stores~"

* * *

 _Vrr... Vrrrr..._

"Oh, mustn't miss the corners too…" Eli switched the head of her vacuum cleaner to the smaller one that gets to the corners, vacuums the corner a good three times before sky blue eyes approves of the cleanliness and she switches it back to the normal head and went on to the rooms on top for cleaning.

In the now unoccupied room that Eli just finished vacuuming; she wiped the sweat off her forehead and neck and stood near the door to take in the results of her efforts.

"Ah…Tomorrow, this room will be occupied…Other than cleaning the place, what else could I get to help make the place homier..?" Eli scanned the room to see the polished, mahogany wood table at the side of the room which she prepared for her soon to be occupant.

Next, she noticed the curtains were old, not dirty old, but just not brand new. The beds were also not dressed with fresh bed covers yet. Eli made her decision.

"Guess I will be going shopping." Eli had a lopsided smile as she picked up her vacuum cleaner to get the dirt cleared and then placed back into the storeroom for future use.

* * *

Once all has been cleaned up, and Eli got dressed, she left the house.

"Hehehe~ Oh~! That's so cute, nya! Hahaha!" Rin was laughing out loud as her eyes were stuck to the screen of her handphone that displayed two kittens running around the play space they have and knocking into each other's heads before continuing their adventure.

"Rin~ Come over here and help me with the laundry!"

Rin finished laughing and placed her phone on the table before skipping over to where her mum was, with a huge cat-like grin. "Coming, nya~"

At the space adjacent to the kitchen, Rin's mum was taking the clothes out of the washing machine that had a large yellow tabby cat sticker, and putting them into a basket that had soft, cat plushy handles, preparing to put them out into the sun for dry.

"Rin shall help with the hanging of clothes, nya?" Rin asked for her orders with a mock salute.

Rin's mum chuckled at her daughter's childish nature, but knew it couldn't be helped. The way she kept the house decorated and her own love for cats have influenced her daughter to have grown like such. "Yes, the sun is extremely lovely and warm today. Almost the perfect warmness for afternoon naps!"

"Nyaa!" Rin got to the clothes and placed them on the pole prepared before grabbing the orange cat pegs to clip the wet clothes on.

While Rin was happily hanging the clothes with her mother, she had a sudden jolt as she remembered something.

"Nya, mum?" Rin looked over to her mum with her yellow eyes shining with excitement.

"What is it, Rin?" Rin's mum did not stop continuing in her hanging as she asked.

"Can I go out for a bit after hanging the clothes, nya?"

"Go out?"

"Yes, nya! I want to go buy some coloured markers nya!" Rin nodded with energy.

"Coloured markers?" Rin's mum stopped to look at her daughter in disbelief. "You?" She knew how her daughter was not one to sit around for too long, especially not with pen and paper, or for this case, markers.

"Yes, nya! I want to draw something~ So I want to go get markers and paper, nya~" Rin explained.

"Hm, do you have enough money for those?" Rin's mum had a hand to her hip as she checked if her daughter was even prepared.

"Ah…" Rin had her mouth open to answer, but nothing came out, since she was not.

Rin's mum had a wry smile. "Here, this should be enough to get paper, markers and a snack if you want one."

"Thank you, nya!" Rin gladly accepted the cash.

"Make sure you don't return home too late!" Rin's mum made sure to remind her daughter of curfew.

"Roger, nya! Let's hanging~" Rin returned to hanging the clothes with a broad smile on her face; happy that her mum is so understanding, and excited to go shopping for the materials she needs to carry out her ingenious plans.

Once done with helping out with the chores, Rin made a dash for her room to grab her phone and out the house she ran.

* * *

Pleased with the many stores that presented to Kotori an array of intriguing or just simple designs to look at, she was starting to wonder if there'll be another that fills her with enough inspiration for another sketch.

 _Ah~ It's amazing how many new designs comes out each time a new season arrives~ I wonder...what might Honoka-chan like to wear for spring..._

Kotori shook the thought away. She decided that today she will stay focused on gathering design ideas for the sole purpose of drawing, and to focus is to not let her mind stray towards the sweet, ever-smiling gingerhead.

Kotori looked up from where she was standing to see a light green sign that read "EasyWear". Taking a glimpse at the display window, a grin found its way up the grey haired girl's lips.

 _Intricate designs is fascinating, but strikingly plain that is comfortable is similarly great~_

A second thought was not needed as Kotori opened the doors to EasyWear for browsing.

Inside was an equally eye pleasing simplicity, with its walls of one colour on each side; forest green to her left, turquoise on the front, seaweed green to the right, Kotori could not help but turn to see what shade of green the wall behind her was and found olive green. Kotori was amazed.

 _Wow~ The interior is beautiful... The choice of darker greens in each side has a pull for us customers who walk in to go in further, and the lighter greens to the front leaves me feeling calm and relaxed...like I could take my time to shop...I think I'm going to enjoy my stay._

Kotori giggled softly and took a nice, slow paced stroll around the green store. The store had shirts and singlets of a singular colour or a few words, designs always kept simple. Kotori passed by a mannequin that had a sky blue, no button cardigan and her eyes were drawn to the soft material that had a long frill where each side can meet.

 _Wah~ Just looking at this_ _cardigan_ _makes me feel like...touching it..._

Kotori reached over to let her fingers take in the smooth and cool texture. Kotori's eyes widened before drooping, the sensation lulling her to sleep.

 _Wow. This softness is a bit too strong! Though...I think the comfort and long frills makes this a soothing design._

Kotori pulled her hand away from the cardigan with a soft smile.

 _Mm...I think wearing this sky blue_ _cardigan_ _with a white round neck t-shirt or singlet will give off the simple look!_

Kotori began walking for the exit while thinking of ways to match the cardigan.

 _And...shorts! Shorts with an army camouflage pattern...or any pattern, to contrast with the plain look on top._

Kotori pulled out her sketchbook to jot her ideas and get some rough sketches in subconsciously.

 _Plus~ Canvas shoes. Brown covered shoes to match the naturalistic colours~ Ah...this is cute~_

Kotori was walking blindly, smiling at her sketches gathered thus far when she bumped into someone.

"Wah!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was not looking."

 _I knocked into someone!_

"Ah, no, no! It's my fault for not looking where I was going!" Kotori bowed multiple times, afraid of angering the person.

 _I'm sorry! Please don't be angry! Did I hurt the person in anyway? The person seems larger than me though! Ah...what should I do?_

"Kotori?" The person being apologized to had her eyebrows raised at Kotori's apology panic.

"I'm really sorry!" Kotori has yet to notice the familiar voice.

A chuckle came from the person watching. "I'm okay, Kotori. You don't have to keep apologizing. You're gathering a crowd." The person glimpsed their surroundings.

 _The person laughed..? Wait...Did she just call me Kotori?_

Kotori opened her eyes to see a tall, blonde in a light blue shirt that hugged her figure well, plus a skin tight light brown jeans, finished with a one inch high, brown sandal.

"E-Eli-chan?" Kotori blinked to make sure it was not an illusion.

 _Eli-chan looks like a model..._

Eli chuckled again. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh...Um, what a coincidence seeing you here..." Kotori relaxed from her panic, though still slightly tense, since she is speaking to the disciplined, Class President.

"Indeed." Eli kept her smile; she could tell Kotori was kind of stiff.

"Are you shopping?" Kotori gave a small smile while Eli nodded.

"I am...Actually, I'm a bit stuck right now. Not sure of what to get...If I remember correctly, you mentioned being artistic during your introduction? Perhaps you could assist me." Eli's smile grew.

"Eh? I...I didn't say _artistic_..." Kotori felt embarrassed at the word, and that Eli would still remember what she said on their first day; though first impressions are usually the most memorable. "But I wouldn't mind helping, if I'm able to...What do you need help with, Eli-chan?"

"Well, you see…my little sister is going to stay with me from tomorrow onwards, so…I was hoping to get her new curtains and bed sheets." Eli had a slightly embarrassed expression as she lowered her gaze. "And I want her to like it…but I'm not sure what design might be good…" Eli averted her gaze, clearly embarrassed that her problem seems so small.

Kotori gave a warm smile to Eli. "I'll be glad to help then!"

"Y-You are?" Eli looked over to see Kotori's undivided attention and interest.

"What is your sister like? Mm…do you know her favourite colour or interest?" Kotori started her survey to know what the intended customer would prefer.

"Um…" Eli was surprised, but it was a happy surprise. "I believe she likes green…or blue." Eli was trying to think back to the clothes or items her younger sister used to own. "And, um…She likes action-romance shows..?" Eli's cheek was tinted pink when she remembered her younger sister recommending her shows and even making her marathon the former's favourite ones.

"Hm~" They were walking while chatting, so they have already closed in on a store that sold house necessities such as curtains, bed and pillow covers, even door mats. "How old is your younger sister?"

"Two years younger than me." Eli was picking up and putting back down bed sheets to choose from.

"I see…Her interests will be hard to be found on bed sheets…How does she usually dress?" Kotori needed more information to better narrow down her search.

"Mm…plain shirts and frilly skirts or pants..?" Eli frowned slightly at the amount of skin exposure her sister shows for her legs.

"Ah, alright. Then I think she would like single coloured bed covers." Kotori started for the section that was not covered with patterns, Eli following behind. "Do you want to let the room be colour-themed?"

Eli raised her eyebrows, showing that she did not understand.

"So the curtains and the bed covers can be of similar style and colour." Kotori explained, the silence she got from Eli told her to further elaborate. "Um, like this bedsheet." Kotori picked up a sky blue bed cover, and walked over to the curtains section to point at one that was of similar shade to the bedsheet. "Coupled with this curtain." Kotori smiled, hoping she got her point across.

Eli had her finger to her chin, her eyes reflecting admiration as she was impressed. "Harasho…I think…colour-themed is a nice idea, Kotori."

Kotori giggled at Eli's reaction. "Well, we could go for this green too?" Kotori pointed to an olive green curtain with white circles at the bottom before walking back to the bedsheets and picking up a similarly olive green bed cover with white circles too.

Eli considered her two choices, and when she found her eyes lingering on the green for longer, she knew what her decision was going to be. "I will take the green one then. Arisa wears a lot of green clothing…I think she will like this." Eli said with a soft smile as her sister came to mind.

Kotori smiled, happy that she managed to help Eli out. "I hope your sister will like it too."

"I'm sure she will." Eli paid and they head out of the shop. "Well, I guess-"

"Kotori-chan, nya! Eli-chan, nya!"

Eli looked up to see paper. She blinked. "Um..?"

 _That's a lot of paper Rin-chan is carrying, but even without seeing her face, there's only one person we know that goes 'nya'._

Kotori covered her mouth as she giggled. "Hi, Rin-chan."

"Hello, nya~" The paper called back. Eli relaxed once she knows the identity of the talking paper.

"What's with all the paper, Hoshi- Rin?" Eli corrected herself when she remembered Kotori's words about what their class's hyperactive classmate felt about addressing each other by their given name.

"Rin is going to make a banner, nya! So Rin needs a lot~ of paper- Nya?!" Rin was surprised when some of her baggage was taken away.

"I can help." Kotori holding the boxes of markers, crayons and coloured pencils that was barely staying within Rin's arms informed.

"Thank you, nya~" Rin flashed her helper a broad smile.

"So, what is this about a banner?" Eli was relatively curious.

"Oh! Rin wants to make a banner to welcome the bat Rin saw, nya!" Rin did a little jump when she mentioned the bat, while Eli did a larger jump backwards.

"B-Bat?" Eli stammered.

"Yes, nya!"

"Eli-chan?" Kotori looked over to Eli wondering why she stammered.

 _Is Eli-chan afraid of bats too? If Honoka-chan is afraid of bats…_

Kotori shook her head to shake the thought of Honoka away again.

"Ah…I-It's nothing…"

"Haah~ Rin wishes to meet the bat again soon~ The bat was rea~lly cute, nya~" Rin was starry-eyed as she spoke of the bat. Eli flinched each time 'bat' was mentioned.

 _That bat sounds really cute indeed…_

Kotori smiled. "I think it's cute how you're going to welcome the bat with a banner."

"Mm-hm!" Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Rin is going to write 'Welcome Bat' on it, nya!" Rin looked over eagerly, hoping for a certain response.

 _Welcome bat? Ah, instead of 'back'…_

Kotori smiled, amused. "That certainly would catch the bat's attention. With a Welcome _Bat_ , instead of Welcome _Back_."

Rin's eyes sparkled. "Yes, nya~! Kotori-chan got it, nya~" Rin laughed heartily for a time before looking somewhat upset.

 _Rin-chan..?_

"Ah, but…Rin isn't very good with arts & craft, nya…Rin might take long to make the banner…then Rin won't be able to see the bat soon, nya…" Rin was full-blown melancholic now.

 _Rin-chan…Seeing Rin-chan not being energetic and cheerful is weird…Ah, I know! I can help her out! Maybe I can get a chance to meet the bat too~_

"Rin-chan, do you mind if I help out? I'm free today after all." Kotori smiled.

"Really, nya?!" Rin was smiling again, excitement dancing in her eyes, Kotori nodded. "Then let's go to Rin's house, nya!" Rin turned for her house.

Kotori giggled before looking over to the Class President who had flinched at least a step backwards. "Eli-chan? Would you like to join us?"

"Eh? Um…" Eli was going to decline, wanted to decline. However, Rin, who heard Eli's name turned back, and alongside Kotori, they both gave a pleading look. "I…suppose I can spare some time. Just know that I might not be too big a help." Eli had a lopsided smile at the memory of her own work during art lessons; they weren't bad, but not spectacular too.

"It's okay." Kotori grinned widely.

 _What we want is your company, so that we can all hang out together~_

"Yay, nya~ Rin is happy that Eli-chan and Kotori-chan is going to help Rin, nya~" Rin attempted to pump her fist into the air, but could not do it with as much vigour as she thought, as her hands were busy.

* * *

Back in the Hoshizora residence, "I'm back, nya~!"

Footsteps could be heard from the inside before a voice replied, "Welcome back, Rin. What snacks did you buy?" Rin's mum walked out to greet her daughter but was surprised to see guests.

 _Oh, is she Rin's mum? They sure look alike…_

Kotori and Eli bowed to Rin's mum; Eli bending slightly lower than Kotori and also held the bow for a longer time. Kotori could not help but notice the cat stickers, cat posters and cat indoor slippers all around the house.

 _I think I understand why Rin-chan goes 'nya' now…_

Kotori smiled, intrigued by the cat-filled house.

"R-Rin forgot about the snacks, nya…" Rin sweatdropped at her own carelessness.

Rin's mum who was wearing a cat print apron smiled. "That isn't a problem, Rin. These are..?" Rin's mum arced her hand towards the guests.

"These are Rin's friend, nya! Kotori-chan, nya! And Eli-chan, nya!" Rin nodded to each person as their names were called.

"Ah, I see."

"They are here to help me with my banner, nya~" Rin cheered.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Hoshizora-obaa-san." Eli and Kotori both greeted.

"Go ahead…Just don't forget when it's time for dinner." Rin's mum replied, a smile on her face. "Would you two like to join in?"

"Ah, no. It's okay." Eli politely refused.

 _I wonder what Rin-chan's family eats…Cat food..? Ah! I mean, maybe it would be cat-themed or something…Ah…I'm sorry for thinking that Rin-chan's family is so like cats and would eat something similar!_

Kotori was busy with her thoughts that everyone was now waiting for her response.

"Kotori-chan, would you like to join us for dinner?" Rin's mum offered the invite once again.

"Ah! Um, n-no…It's okay…T-Thank you though…" Kotori blushed from being the centre of attention and for spacing out.

"Alright then. Have fun, kids." Rin's mum headed for the kitchen. "But don't make too much noise. Hear that, Rin?" Rin's mum targeted her daughter who she knows cause a ruckus up in her room many a time.

Rin laughed nervously. "I-I know, nya~" Rin started for her room hurriedly. "This way, nya~"

Inside Rin's room that was not lacking of cat merchandises, they laid out the paper and markers, ready to get started. Rin uncapped an orange marker and held it up in the air with a broad smile, however, her hand and expression remained the same for a minute or more.

"Um…Rin? Aren't you going to draw something?" Eli who was watching, could not help but worry for the usually excitable girl that is now still like a statue.

"R-Rin doesn't know what to start with…" Rin frowned in thought. "Mm…maybe a bat?"

Eli jumped back when Rin's hand lowered closer to the paper.

 _Eli-chan is definitely afraid of bats._

Kotori stifled a laugh. "Eli-chan…Are you afraid of…bats?" Eli flinched.

"Eh?! Eli-chan is afraid of bats, nya?!" Eli flinched again as Rin turned around abruptly to look at Eli in disbelief.

"I…" Eli looked between Kotori's knowing smile and Rin's innocent but curious face, before sighing. "Y-Yes…I am…I'm actually not good with scary animals, or the dark…But it does not really fit my image, neither do I want to display weakness, so…" Eli's cheeks were pink as she had a staring contest with the floor.

"I had my suspicions the moment you seem to be uncomfortable whenever the word 'bat' was mentioned…" Kotori had a wry smile at Eli's undeniable flinch and flustered face.

"I-Well- Um…" Eli stuttered, while Rin laughed aloud.

"Well, everyone has something they are afraid of, nya! And Rin thinks being afraid of bats has nothing to do with image, nya~" Rin nodded to herself, whereas Eli flinched once more.

"I agree. Everyone _is_ afraid of something, somewhere."

Eli nodded slowly. "Mmph…Thank you for your understanding…the both of you." Eli smiled warmly at the two who now knows her secret fear. "Do keep this a secret, okay? Regardless of image, it's better for lesser to know."

"Nya!"

"I understand." Rin and Kotori gave assuring smiles before they returned to business. "So…How about the tagline first?"

Rin blinked, unsure of what tagline means.

"It means to write 'Welcome Bat' largely, so that it is noticeable by the bat."

"Roger, nya!" Rin tried writing the words in English but was failing miserably as she started with the letter V instead of W, and she got told right away by Eli. "Ah…Um…W…A…"

"Not 'A'." Eli corrected once more as Kotori watched how the paper kept getting some error before a new one is taken.

After a few attempts, Eli decided to borrow a marker to spell out the words on one of the spare paper for Rin to copy, while Rin gave up.

"No more, nya~" Rin cried out. "Kotori-chan, help me write this, nya!" Rin pushed the marker into Kotori's hands.

"Eh? M-Me..?"

Rin nodded with determination to pass the baton. Kotori glanced over to Eli to see her agreeing with a sympathetic look.

 _Ah…Eli-chan is saying that I should just get the header done and over with…_

Kotori was confident that she knew how to spell 'Welcome Bat' right, but still stole a glance to Eli's writing. Kotori also noticed that Eli did not write 'Bat' for Rin to reference.

"Alright then…" Kotori moved a brand new piece of paper to her before getting a good position for writing in huge fonts.

"Wah~ Kotori-chan's handwriting is beautiful nya!" Rin marvelled at the cute rounded letters that were crystal clear in delivering the intended message; "Welcome Bat", Kotori even added some sketches of bats and other shapes to make the banner more decorated.

"You indeed have a beautiful handwriting, and great artistic sense, Kotori." Eli smiled amazed, though she kept her line of sight focused on the simpler shapes like stars instead of the cartoon bats.

Kotori felt her cheeks heat up slightly from the compliments. "I'm not really…"

"Sure you are, nya! Look at this!" Rin gestured to the entire banner that was pretty much complete to Rin, and an hour has barely passed. Eli nodded her agreement.

"Um…Then Rin-chan, all you have to do now is add colours." Kotori smiled to Rin who was looking between her multi coloured markers, pens and crayons. "Anything else you like to add, Rin-chan?"

"Mm…Let's add 'Let's play together, nya'!" Rin's eyes were sparkling at the thought of calling the bat over to play.

"Mmph…I think that would be really cute~" Kotori wrote below the header as a tagline 'Let's play together nya!', Kotori wrote down, not forgetting the 'nya'.

"Nyaa~" Rin purred happily, that the banner had been completed so quickly. Well, if you don't include colouring.

"Remember not to use dark colours okay? Such as dark blue or black." Kotori reminded, worried that Rin might not know the importance of her colour choice.

Eli chuckled. "I'm sure Rin knows what dark colours are, Kotori."

"Yes, nya!" Rin pumped her fist into the air.

The three discussed what colours should be or better not be used so as to not clash with each other or the night sky, before they started heading home, while Rin skipped to her room to get more colouring done before dinner time.

* * *

Kotori now back in her room was grinning and humming as she looked at the sketches she had done today fondly.

"Mm~ I feel like I've managed to get many lovely design inspirations today. Plus I even got to hang out with Eli-chan and Rin-chan…" Kotori's sight became unfocused as the day events replayed in her mind.

After an unknown amount of time, Kotori let out a happy sigh as she leaned back in her seat. "Hm…"

 _I haven't felt this at ease and happy with spending time with others in a while, not counting Honoka-chan…Eli-chan is always kind and patient, but also has a cute side…To think that Eli-chan who seems capable of anything has quite a number of fears~_

Kotori chuckled at the thought of Eli flinching every time 'bat' was mentioned or having to keep her room well-lit when she slept.

 _Rin-chan is always funny and playful too…She makes it easier for me to be myself…_

Kotori smiled fondly at the thought of how much closer she has gotten with Eli and Rin in just one day. She silently thanked Honoka for giving her the opportunity and courage to speak to Eli, and then to Rin.

"But this is not enough!" Kotori broke the silence and moment as she placed both hands on the table firmly. "I need more inspiration to be able to draw something amazing enough for Honoka-chan…" Kotori had a thoughtful frown as she stared at her sketchbook filled with today's collection.

"Sounds like we are going out tomorrow again." Kotori brushed her fingers over the familiar roughness of the papers in her sketchbook. "But for tonight, let's call it a day~" Kotori closed her sketchbook and arranged it on the table neatly before exiting her room for the bathroom; a girl has to change into more relaxed clothing at home and unwind the complicated hairstyle to truly call it a day.

* * *

Morning, noon, evening and night is something that is not understood by the colour of the sky, but the numbers on the clock to doctors or specifically the Nishikino Hospital's current head; awake when the sky was dark, mostly under artificial light through the day, and returning home when the sky was dark again.

Nishikino Hospital's heir and only daughter experience the same thing as her parents on weekends as she chooses to help out.

Now, the clock will tell them it is evening, but that was of little concern as they were putting their heart, mind and soul into their research for bettering the lives of their friends that have to live a different life from them – vampires.

"Pass me the titanium dioxide."

"Yes." Quick footsteps that memorized the way there and back sounded in the mostly silent laboratory, apart from the sound of moving apparatus, liquid movement and chemical reaction. "Here."

Movements that displayed experience as the gloved hands that held a test tube holder pass the desired chemical over to another gloved hand, which gave a quick glance for confirmation before adding it to another chemical in front of him.

They observed the chemical reaction before further instructions was to be given.

"AB plus." The man leading the experiment requested.

With a quick nod from the assistant who was much younger but sported the same red hair under the hair net they both wore, she left for the requested item.

"AB plus." She repeated the name of the item in her hands as she handed it over.

A curt nod and the next steps were being carried out.

The back and forth of adding chemicals and observing the result and jotting down the changes continued for a timing until they were interrupted by a knock on the table adjacent to their work space. Two unwilling redheads turned to see another smiling one.

"Like father and daughter, but it's time for filling those stomach of yours." The middle aged redhead lady with some hair neatly resting on both of her shoulders and the rest down her back, leaned against the table she knocked on with a playful smile.

"We will head over after-" The redhead male started but was interrupted.

The lady shook her head. "No, we're going to the cafeteria _now_."

"We're almost done-" The youngest voiced but was interrupted just as her father was.

With another headshake, "You've been at it for hours now. You two need to rest."

"Mama has been busy with the patients outside too. So you should rest first."

"Exactly. We'll join you after trying out another two-"

"Papa, Maki. Do I need to say it a third time?" Maki's mum raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest, her posture sending a challenge to her husband and daughter.

The challengers shared a look before sighing, knowing that they have lost. They quickly cleaned up the workspace and kept the logbook in their bag.

"What are we having tonight, Mama?" Maki's dad walked over to his wife to share a kiss, while her daughter turned as red as their shared hair colour.

"Really, Papa?" Maki complained as she started for the exit of the laboratory.

Maki's mum giggled and her dad chuckled. "It happens all the time but you still get embarrassed?"

"Just like you, Papa." Maki's mum slide a finger smoothly down her husband's chin before placing her hand gently on his chest, the man flushed a similar shade of red as his daughter in front.

"It's because it happens all the time." Maki grunted before holding the door for her parents to follow.

Maki's dad cleared his throat before taking his wife's hand to head for the cafeteria where the family of three will spend some quality dinner time this Saturday, in which red on faces and in their food are usually present.

* * *

In the Hospital's cafeteria, the Nishikino Family took a window seat after they bought their desired dinner; beef stew, steak, pasta and each a bowl of tomato soup.

Halfway through dinner, Maki's dad spoke up. "So, Maki, how are you and Honoka?" He paused to take a sip at his tomato soup.

"Eh?! M-Me and H-Honoka? Why would you even ask that?!" Maki started stuttering when she imagined 'Maki and Honoka'.

Maki's dad raised an eyebrow, while Maki's mum had a bemused smile at her daughter's obvious flustering and her husband's blatant teasing.

"And Umi." He added, smiling behind the soup spoon.

"A-And Umi..?" Maki processed the words in her head again before staring at her pasta. "Y-You could've finished your sentence first." Maki looked away with a frown while her dad laughed.

"And miss out on getting another point out of you, Maki? I won't let go of that opportunity."

"Mama will make Papa add three more points by the end of today anyway." Maki stuck her tongue out at her father before picking at her pasta with her fork.

Maki's dad cheeks flushed red at his daughter's very true statement. "I-I will not…"

"I can try for four?" Maki's mum smirked as she sliced a piece off her steak with ease. Maki's dad eyes widened in horror, while Maki giggled. "Though you two could try harder in getting some points out of me."

Father and daughter groaned at the same time as they remembered the times they tried but failed. Maki's mum was too good at pushing their buttons that even if they got their moments on her, they'd still be losing.

Regaining a more relaxed pace, Maki cleared her throat as she pushed the finished plate of pasta away. "Anyway, Honoka and Umi are fine."

Her parents waited for her to continue, always willing and ready to hear of their close friends' children well-being.

"Umi joined the archery club in school. And Honoka is…how Honoka always have been." Maki smiled at the thought of Honoka, which her parents did not fail to catch.

"She's not getting into too much trouble is she?" Maki's mum asked.

"Not too much…Though she recently got her finger burned…" Maki frowned at Honoka's carelessness.

"Oh dear, was it serious?" A concern expression grew on Maki's mum's face.

"It wasn't very serious. And I already treated it." Maki gave a small smile to reassure her parents.

"As you should." Maki's dad commented which earned him a light jab at his ribs. "Oof. Hey."

"I'm glad she's okay." Maki's mum smiled.

"Me too…" Maki said softly, with a gentle smile.

* * *

Saturday; a day where people might feel like it's a day they finally can have some time for themselves. Or for a high schooler like Honoka, a time for staying in bed and sleeping in till the sun is up high but she's still tightly snugged under the blankets, away from the sunrays.

Footsteps and chattering from the bottom floor floated up to the gingerhead in bed, so she tossed and turned to the side while pulling her blanket up her face, however, the sounds and movements of a busy shop continued its little game of 'Disturb the sleeping vampire'.

The would-be slumbering vampire frowned and covered her ears with her fluffy, white pillow, which did little help; her ears was just that sharp. And when one is disturbed by a certain noise, they tend to focus on it too.

"Ahh!" Honoka threw the blanket and pillow into the air, sitting up enraged. "It's so noisy!" Honoka sloppily got off her bed and trudged to the door, with full intentions of going downstairs and giving the reasons for the disturbance a piece of her mind, even though she was still in her dark pink pyjamas and she had quite the bedhead.

Honoka opened the door with more force than necessary, but as all doors in the Kousaka household had, the silencer kicked in to not let a slam occur.

"Onee-chan."

Honoka was greeted by her little sister the moment she opened her room's door, so she blinked away some sleep to focus her sight.

"Yukiho? It's so noisy below! I still wanna sleep!" Honoka began her complain, while Yukiho just smiled and pushed her sister back inside.

"It's afternoon already, so it's only natural that there are customers coming in and out of the shop."

"Ehh…Since when did we have that good a business?" Honoka pouted as she was made to sit on her bed again.

"All the time, Onee-chan. Where do you think we get the money to fund your bread factory?" Yukiho smirked at Honoka's agape mouth.

"I..! Boo…" Honoka fell into a pout instead, unable to rebut, lest the factory has to be closed down.

Yukiho giggled. "It's noon, so you need to be careful of the sunrays."

Honoka smiled. "Okay~ Yukiho-Umi-chan~"

Yukiho narrowed her eyes. "Umi-chan would be chiding you about being so lazy and sleeping till 1pm."

Honoka chuckled. "True. Well, I'll go wash up first then." Honoka was already in the bathroom when Yukiho opened her mouth to speak.

"Come back here and I'll help you with your sunscreen."

"Okay~" Honoka called from the bath, it sounded slightly muffled as she was brushing her fangs.

Done in fifteen minutes, in which the diligent little sister used efficiently to make her older sister's bed and also placed fresh, new clothes outside the bath for her older sister, since as expected, Honoka forgot.

"I'm back~" Honoka immediately hugged her younger sister. "Thank you for bringing me my clothes, Yukiho~" Honoka rubbed her cheeks against Yukiho's.

"I-It's nothing…" Yukiho felt her cheeks get warmer, and it wasn't just because of the rubbing.

"Hehe~" Honoka giggled as she released her sister to sit on the ground, she liked how cooling the floor can get.

"Oh, mum said you're allowed to sleep in because you need rest from that night, but you are to help out the store once you're awake." Yukiho relayed the message her mum instructed her.

"Ehh~ Give me an entire day of rest, mum~" Honoka called out loudly in hopes that her mum hears her. "What about Yukiho?" Honoka pouted at her little sister, hoping that she's not the only one who has to help out.

"I already done morning shift." Yukiho smiled proudly. "The rest of the afternoon and evening is all yours, Onee-chan."

"Boo…" Honoka pouted even more, and puffed her cheeks out for a good five minutes before Yukiho deflated it with a poke. "Fine." Honoka got onto her feet and went downstairs to help her mum with whatever she may need; manning the counter, restocking or baking with her dad.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **This is the 9th day… T,T But it's not the number of days, but the fact that it's Wednesday already that saddens me! I wanted to be able to share the weekend on a weekend! O3O Oh well…I'm sharing Saturday on a Wednesday! I hope you enjoyed a weekend in the middle of your week~ hahas~ X'D**

 **This chapter I focused lots on human interaction~ ;D Kotori, Eli, and Rin~ Too bad Maki couldn't join in, as she's busy with the hospital on weekends most of the time~ XP**

 **Couldn't do without Honoka, so I wrote about her lazy Saturday too~ *V* I want to be able to sleep till 1pm! But alas, life gives me wake up calls every morning~ -v-**

 **Oh yeah, writing about clothing and fashion and interior is kind of new for me...OvO How did I do? Hopefully it wasn't too bad...! Hehes~**

 **Mm~ I'm writing Sunday next, so look forward to it~ XD Kotori needs more inspiration!**

 **And just like how Kotori is gathering her inspiration, I get inspired by your words and reviews too~ :'P I not only drew Honoka-bat, I even drew Honoka-alpaca! Wait, what?! OVO' –chuckles nervously- I have no idea what I just did there…Oh, it's Kotori's imagination! OvO (Check out my tumblr if you want to see those drawings, hahas~ it's my name dot tumblr~ :P)**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ XD**


	10. Weekends Without You: Sunday

**Author Notes**

 **I was writing and writing. Whenever time was available for typing, but alas Sunday came and went. So it's a Monday release. :P**

 _ **Replies to Comment:**_

 _ **KoyoriYume - ^^ Your undying support has been received~ And I hope your internet gets better soon! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter~ Now this is the next part!**_

 _ **Guest – Hehe~ Thank you! XD**_

Weekends Without You: Sunday

 **May you enjoy! *O***

* * *

Sunday; a day for respite, leisure and quality time with yourself or with family and friends. Or for a high schooler like Honoka, eldest daughter of the popular Manjuu store, Homura, an early morning to prepare and help the store.

The door to the still slumbering orange haired vampire opened, and the one in charge of wake up calls entered.

"Onee-chan, wake up. We're helping out for all of Sunday." The redhead little sister turned on the lights, causing the bed to groan.

 _Ugh…why is there light? What day is it? What time is it?_

"Yukiho…Five more minutes…" The blanket requested.

"Your morning five minutes is as good as five hours, so no." Yukiho pulled the blanket away and Honoka flipped upside down to hide away from the light.

 _That's not true…Ah! The light is so bright..!_

"Ahh! The light! The light is..! It's hurting me..!" Honoka shouted exaggerating the situation as she squirmed on her bed.

Yukiho looked on with uninterested eyes. "Really, Onee-chan? This light can't hurt you and the sun is not even up yet, so that isn't a reason."

 _The sun isn't up yet? Then all the more we should still be tucked under our warm blankets and sleeping, Yukiho!_

"Exactly!" Honoka backed herself up against the wall as she pointed at her little sister whom raised an eyebrow at her sister's sudden exclamation. "The sun is not even up! We should be sleeping too!"

Yukiho sighed, she should have expected it. "The sun is working on the other side of the world."

 _Working..? Other side of the world..?_

Honoka blinked. "Eh? Really? I didn't know that…" Honoka was pretty much awake as her eyes widened in awe for the sun's hard work.

"Mm-hm. Now let's-" Yukiho took a step closer to pull her sister out of bed, but that got Honoka agitated as she grabbed her blanket and rolled herself in it.

"T-That's a different case all together! Good night!" Only Honoka's messy hair was visible as she curled herself with her blanket, attempting to become one with it.

 _I'm not letting go of this blanket even if my life depended on it! I'm sleeping!_

Yukiho sighed. "Do we have to do this every Sunday morning?"

 _We don't have to if you leave me alone…_

The Honoka-blanket-roll shook before pretending to be still.

"Onee-chan…" One last chance was given for the adamant older sister to get out of bed, but silence and stillness was the reply.

 _Nope. I'm not giving in. Sleep calls me!_

A grin curved up the redhead's lips. "It's your choice." Yukiho climbed up Honoka's bed and sat on her.

 _Eh? Wait! Is Yukiho going to-_

"Oof!" Honoka-blanket-roll tried rolling away, but was stuck. "Yukiho!" She complained.

 _You know I won't throw you off! You're cheating!_

"Wake. Up. Now." Yukiho pulled at the blanket while Honoka held on to it tightly.

"Don't' wanna!"

"Get. Up. Now!" Yukiho tugged again in which Honoka pulled.

 _I'm not giving up without a fight!_

"I'm telling mum on you!" Yukiho began the threatening tactic while Honoka shook her head in defiance.

 _What? The Mum Card? Sheesh!_

"I'm not afraid of mum!"

"I'll get her to cut your allowance!" Honoka flinched and wavered for a moment before steeling her resolve; hugging the blanket closer to her chest she pouted at her younger sister.

 _Uu…my allowance…I can't buy more bread or stickers if my allowance gets lesser than it already is!_

"I've got savings and Maki-chan!" Yukiho rolled her eyes.

"Sure you have savings. I'm telling mum to ban you from eating bread!" Honoka gasped and loosened her hold which allowed Yukiho to pull most of her defense away.

 _B-Ban?! From bread?! That's a catastrophe! I can't not have strawberry jam bread!_

"T-That's not fair!" Honoka puffed her cheeks out and sat up to have a stare down with her sister that was sitting on her lap.

"You've got to work for bread." Yukiho stated.

 _Work for bread…Yukiho is a demon…_

"Boo…" Honoka's fighting spirit has mostly thrown in the towel as she kept her pout.

"You could have made things easier for yourself…" Yukiho muttered as she got off Honoka and the bed to head downstairs.

 _It was a battle between sleep and bread…_

"I love sleep too…" Honoka was still sulking.

"You love everything at a certain time. I don't see you sleeping early when you have sleepovers with Maki-chan and Umi-chan." Yukiho pointed out.

"That's different!" Sleeping in and staying up are two different matters regarding love for sleep.

 _How can you not understand wanting to chat more during a sleepover with your best of bestfriends and sleeping in while you still can!_

"And you love the sun once you put on No-Burn."

 _The sun is warm and not painful once I apply Maki-chan SP60…_

"There's no reason to dislike something that doesn't harm you anymore…" Honoka tries to defend her fickle likes and dislikes.

"Can you get ready so I can help you with the sunscreen and then we can start helping out with the store? The faster we start, the sooner we finish." Yukiho smiled encouragingly to her laze seeking older sister.

 _Ah, right. Yukiho is going to help me with my back…Eh? Starting earlier means more work! You can't cheat me, Yukiho!_

"Helping out the store doesn't work that way." Honoka sulked her way to the bathroom.

The routine sister battle of waking and staying in bed for has long as she can prolong it ended, and Honoka and Yukiho were down at the store helping with serving customers and restocking while the sun has long hung above the clouds and customers flowed in and out.

 _Today is kind of busy, but it's fun to see the satisfied or expectant smiles of the customers~_

Honoka had a jolly grin as she served the next customer; taking his order and billing.

"Honoka, Yukiho, I've got a delivery task for the two of you." Honoka's mum called for her daughters' attention.

"Okay~" Both sisters replied as they gave their attention to the next instructions to be given.

 _I wonder where we will be delivering manjuu to today~_

"Take these three sets of manjuu to the airport for Mr Juuman. He will be in a suit at terminal three. You can give him a call when you reach. Deliver it by 11am."

"Got it."

"Oh~ Mr Manjuu~" Honoka giggled while her mum gave her a stern look.

"Don't make fun of others name."

"I'm not~ Mr Manjuu agrees! He says, 'I know, I tell my parents that they should have named me Manjuu instead of Juuman.' !"

Honoka's mum smiled. "Well, if he doesn't mind. But don't mindlessly comment on other's name, some might not like it."

 _Everyone should have a good sense of humour like Mr Manjuu and not be upset~ But…I suppose I understand._

"Okay~" Honoka took the packed manjuu and started for the exit with her younger sister.

"Follow me." Yukiho led the way.

"Aye, aye~" Honoka answered twice since she was a little put off that her younger sister is the one leading, not that they didn't give her chances; five late deliveries in a row because she got lost was enough, and two times the manjuu didn't get delivered because Honoka dropped them or got them destroyed because she was playing with stray cats added to the reason.

 _I can so deliver manjuus on my own~ I always can when it's Umi-chan's or Maki-chan's house!_

Despite Honoka's indignant feelings towards not being allowed to deliver on her own, she was still grinning happily as she skipped beside her younger sister.

* * *

Reaching the airport ten minutes before meeting time, Honoka was looking around for the bread store. Airport strawberry jam bread is of a different level and different cost too.

"Don't get distracted, Onee-chan. Look for bread only after we safely deliver the manjuus." Yukiho chided.

"Okay~" Honoka chimed as she started looking out for their recipient.

"Should we call?" Yukiho looked to her older sister for decision.

"Or we could sniff him out?" Honoka beamed excitedly.

"You know his smell?" Yukiho deadpanned.

"Um…Like manjuu?" Honoka made a wild guess.

"Then you'll be circling yourself for sure." Yukiho frowned at the image of Honoka walking in circles as she was following the smell of manjuu in her hands.

"Ehehe~" Honoka laughed sheepishly with her hands behind her head. "Let's call Mr Manjuu then~"

Yukiho took her phone out and dialled. It didn't take long for Mr Manjuu to pick up and give them the proper directions to find him.

"Mr Manjuu~" Honoka waved as she ran over to the customer with her manjuu in hand.

"Onee-chan!" Yukiho felt embarrassed at the attention her older sister was drawing to herself with her childish behaviour.

The man in the dark blue suit laughed heartily and returned the wave. "Honoka-chan, Yukiho-chan." He greeted with a wave each. "You're as energetic as usual."

"With the power of manjuu!" Honoka lifted the boxes of manjuu in her hands proudly.

"You didn't even eat any manjuu today." Yukiho pointed out.

Honoka turned to her sister and winked. "I sneaked a few!"

Yukiho squinted at her older sister disapprovingly and muttered under her breath. "You definitely only drank the blood…"

"Yes, manjuu will indeed provide me with the energy to last the twelve hour flight and then reenergize me after my business is done." Mr Manjuu chuckled while Honoka giggled along, Yukiho could not help but smile at the relaxed scene.

"Well, I'll be heading off first. Thank you for delivering the manjuu to me." Mr Manjuu pulled his wallet out of his pocket to pay.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Honoka accepted the payment with a smile.

"We look forward to seeing you again." Yukiho added.

Mr Manjuu laughed another hearty laugh. "So do I. Give my regards to your parents. Your father just makes the best manjuu!" Mr Manjuu gave a backhand wave as he went off to the departure point.

"Bye bye~" Honoka waved for longer before jumping around. "Let's get bread!" She exclaimed with the cash in hand.

"Let's head home." Yukiho took the money out of her sister's hand and safe kept it away from her hungry sister's reach.

"Boo…" Honoka pouted at the loss of means for a snack.

* * *

Before they could reach the exit, a loud scream sounded and a man in a dark hoodie rushed past them.

"H-Help! A-A thief! H-He stole my purse!" A dressed in bright purple old lady was panting behind, unable to catch up with the thief.

 _A thief? Stealing from a helpless old lady too!_

It didn't take a second thought for Honoka to take action. "Don't worry, obaa-san! I'll get your purse back!" Honoka dashed after the thief, taking care to not run too fast that others will be suspicious.

Yukiho blinked, surprised at the turn of events, but without missing another beat, she quickly ran after her sister.

"Onee-chan!"

"A trip and a kick!" Honoka had an excited smile; this sort of running – controlled and filled with adrenaline is rare. Yukiho nodded.

The moment Honoka was running beside the thief, she flashed him a bright smile. "Hey! Stealing isn't nice!"

"Huh?!" The thief eyes bulged widely at the orange-brown haired high school girl who was able to catch up to him with no signs of exhaustion, he was expecting middle aged security guards not little girls.

"Here's a dessert for you!" Honoka stuck her feet out and tripped the thief. "It's called just desserts!"

"Wahh!" The thief fell head first for the airport's shining floor but didn't reach it as Yukiho was in front to give a kick up his chin so he was sent the other way and fell on his butt. "Ugh!" He lost his grip on the purse when he landed so Honoka swiftly took it back.

"And I'll be taking this~" Honoka did a happy twirl with the purse in hand.

"At least apprehend him, Onee-chan." Yukiho chided as she did the job instead.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Honoka apologized but knew Yukiho won't have a problem holding down the human thief.

"L-Let me go!" The thief struggled in vain.

"Oh, just stay still." Yukiho pretty much effortlessly maintained the grip on the thief's hands, holding it behind his back so he can't run.

"I'll return the purse." Honoka got an affirmative nod before she ran off.

 _Where's the obaa-san~ Ah! There she is!_

Honoka ran up to the purple dress old lady who smiled in relief when she saw Honoka running up to her with her purse in hand.

"Obaa-san~ I've got it back~ Hehe~" Honoka returned the purse with both hands and a slight bow.

"T-Thank you so much, little girl." The old lady thanked as she took her purse in hand. "How can I repay you?" The old lady was already opening her purse but Honoka placed a hand on hers to stop her.

"You can do that by staying safe, healthy and happy!" Honoka gave a show of pearly whites to the surprised old lady.

The old lady chuckled after a time. "You're a nice child…I hope you continue growing into a happy and healthy child too."

"Hehe~ I will! I will grow taller too!" Honoka declared with a fist to her chest. "Ah! I've got to go to my sister! See you!" Honoka waved and ran off.

"Yukiho~" Honoka called when she saw her younger sister. "Where's the thief?"

"The security police took him away. The purse?"

"Returned to the old lady, safe and sound!" Honoka beamed and stood with her hands to her hips proudly. Yukiho smiled, equally proud of her sister. "I would have like to give a piece of my mind to the thief though…" Honoka had a thoughtful look.

"He'll be getting it at the station already."

"Hehes~ I guess!" Honoka and Yukiho barely exited the airport when a shout stopped them.

"M-Miss! Um! O-Onee-chan-tachi!"

The Kousaka sisters turned around to face the voice that belonged to a light blonde haired girl who looked like she was around the same age as Yukiho – middle school.

"Are you calling us?" Honoka gave a warm smile to the light blonde haired girl who now had her hands to her thighs, catching her breath.

She nodded vehemently. "Y-Yes…"

"Um, is there something you need-" Yukiho asked but was cut short when the light blonde raised her head revealing starry eyes at the two sisters.

"Y-You two was so cool earlier! The way you effortlessly caught up to the bad guy and apprehended him!" She spoke animatedly with admiration shining in her eyes.

"Um…We-" Yukiho tried to calm the girl down while Honoka just nodded along, smiling with pride.

"How you tripped the bad guy was so cool! 'Your just desserts!' " The girl looked at Honoka as she spoke and imitated Honoka's lines.

"Ehehe~ It was?" Honoka rubbed the back of her head slightly embarrassed.

"Onee-chan-"

"And how you gave a…sky upper kick? That was just soo~ cool! He practically flipped and was rendered unable to run!" The girl continued fangirling, now Yukiho was the one embarrassed.

"It's all in a day's work as a hero!" Honoka put a fist to her chest proudly once again.

"Hero?" If possible, the girl's eyes were shining even more.

"Yup!" Honoka nodded. "I'm Kousaka Honoka! Hero for those in need!" Honoka sent a wink before broadening her already broad smile.

"Wah~" The light blonde girl had both hands held together as she stared at the Hero, Honoka, in awe. "W-Would you like to come over to my house for some tea and chat?" The light blonde girl grabbed both of Honoka's hands into hers, asking for their time earnestly.

 _Don't need the tea, but a chat sounds fun~ Ah, but we still have to help with the store, so…_

"Ah…Um, we couldn't impose on your house so suddenly-" Honoka knew better than to agree just to skive on work.

"It's no problem at all! I'll be living with my older sister from today, and she's really nice! So I'm sure she won't mind!"

 _If she's as friendly as you, I'm sure she won't mind._

Honoka chuckled in her mind. Yukiho scratched her cheek lightly, not sure how to handle the ball of energy inviting them to her house. "We are actually working right now-"

"Oh…" The light blonde girl's expression was crestfallen, Yukiho felt guilty for making the cute girl sad.

 _Ah…She looks so sad, her grip on my hand have loosened a bit too._

"Yukiho…" Honoka felt sad for the girl too. Yukiho gave her older sister a look saying 'What am I supposed to say?'

 _Well, we can't just leave her sad…That's not what heroes do!_

"Actually…" The light blonde girl started, and Honoka and Yukiho waited for her to continue. "I'm new to Japan, and I might get lost…So…I was hoping you Heroes can guide me there…" The light blonde girl looked up expectantly.

 _Of course you can count on us heroes!_

"Of course! I'll bring you there!" Honoka immediately replied with a bright smile which brought the girl's smile back too.

"You mean _we_ will bring her there. You'd get everyone lost." Yukiho interjected while Honoka pouted.

"Boo…You don't know that…"

"Sure I do." Yukiho smiled cheekily at her older sister.

A giggle interrupted the sister's back and forth and they returned their attention to the light blonde girl. "Oh, thank you so much! I'm Ayase Arisa, by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." Ayase Arisa had a light blush as she bowed a greeting, she learnt that Japanese are respectful and bow to each other thus her bow.

"It's no problem, Arisa-chan!" Honoka took Arisa's hand in hers to give a reassuring squeeze. Arisa beamed at the honour of getting her hand held by a hero.

"So…where's your house, Arisa-chan?" Yukiho followed her sister's way of addressing the new girl; she kind of wants to be friends with the light blonde girl anyway.

"Oh." Arisa showed the address she got from her older sister to the two who nodded.

"It's this way then!" Honoka pointed to a random direction while Yukiho took the hand and pointed it to the right direction.

"This way." Yukiho smiled as she started walking.

"This way, Arisa-chan!" Honoka did not falter from her mistake and gestured for Arisa to walk first before she followed. Arisa was even more enamoured by Honoka's gentlemanly act as she caught up to the charming hero's younger sister.

* * *

Sunday; a day for respite, leisure and quality time with yourself or with family and friends. Or for a high schooler like Kotori, mother-daughter bonding in the morning and window-shopping for the rest of the day.

Kotori managed to get out of breakfast with minimal teasing damage from her mother, and now it was nearing noon, so she decides to leave the house for today's window-shopping cum inspiration gathering.

Since Kotori already visited some of the stores yesterday, she skipped pass them, only taking a glimpse with an appreciative smile before heading for the further stores she did not visit since she made detours with Eli and Rin.

 _Mm~ I wonder what clothing designs I'll get to see today~ That could inspire me for drawing Honoka-chan~ Ah, I mean draw something to amaze Honoka-chan!_

Kotori almost filled her head with the orange-brown haired, cheerful classmate that she has a crush on within seconds. Closing her eyes as she continued walking a few steps ahead, she opened them after reciting multiple of twelves to see a opened door store. A single mannequin stared back at her in its white blouse and grey overcoat.

 _Ah…spring can still be kind of cold with the spring breezes that blow through town every now and then…Honoka-chan would look so cute in that long sleeved woolly overcoat…_

" _Ahchoo!" Kotori covered her nose and mouth as she sneezed softly. Feeling the second wave of spring breeze blow by, she shivered and hugged herself. "Ah…It's kind of cold today…"_

 _Kotori was going to take another step when she felt warmth engulf her. A long overcoat was placed around her shoulders and warm hands pulled her closer as the owner of the coat tried to close the front._

" _Um…" Kotori could guess who the kind, coat owner was, but she didn't want to make a wrong assumption and embarrass herself._

" _The weather report said windy today, Kotori-chan." The coat owner placed her mouth near Kotori's ears as she spoke. "You should have worn more clothing." The owner's breath tickled Kotori's sensitive ears which made her glow red._

" _H-Honoka-chan…I did not catch the morning news so…" Kotori lowered her gaze onto the loving hands that wrapped around her; her heart also did a few skips when Honoka giggled in her ear._

" _Well, the weather report also said there's a chance of Honoka, so you're in luck." Honoka tiptoed to let her cheek reach Kotori's as she snuggled from behind._

" _H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori leaned backwards into Honoka for more warmth and contact._

" _Mm?"_

" _I hope that weather report was for me only…I wouldn't like it if the chance of Honoka-chan happened for someone else…" Kotori turned her head slightly to try and catch the warmth-bringer's sight._

 _Honoka chuckled. "Of course it's only for Kotori-chan!" Honoka moved to position herself in front of Kotori. Their gazes met and they both slowly leaned closer to one another, Kotori's eyes were slowly closing and…_

Kotori blinked out of her spring daydream when a bicycle's bell sounded. Kotori was now looking at the grey overcoat on the mannequin instead of on Honoka or herself. There was also no smiling gingerhead in the vicinity, neither was it as cold as her daydream before the warmth-bringer arrived, nor as warm as when the warmth-bringer came.

 _Ah! I was daydreaming of Honoka-chan again..! And I thought I could get through the weekend without thinking of Honoka-chan too much…_

Kotori's mind felt guilty, but her heart was feeling very warm, and her lips curved into a huge, silly grin without her permission.

 _But Honoka-chan is just so adorable…and kind…and warm…Ah~_

Kotori held her reddened cheeks for a few more minutes, basking in the afterglow of meeting Honoka in her daydreams on a weekend. After those precious few minutes, Kotori took her sketchbook out to draw the grey overcoat before walking again, to get inspiration from elsewhere.

"Oh, this is different." Kotori stopped outside a store that had a section for rainwear. "It's not like it doesn't rain in spring after all…" Kotori smiled at the displays.

 _I wouldn't want it to rain when I'm outside though…Ah, that rain jacket looks so cool._

A black rain jacket was glistening from the sun's reflection behind the glass window, and it sported two large pockets on the front and large press buttons.

 _Those large pockets would be good for keeping our phone or wallets inside…Hm…I wonder what rain shoes they have._

Kotori approached the display window to check out the full set.

 _Ooh~ The shoes look like leather boots!_

Kotori went in to pick it up.

 _Wah! It's so light! Well, lighter than leather boots that have metal belts on it too…This rain shoes has the look of a leather boot, but the lightweight of a rain boots! How fascinating…_

Kotori's eyes glazed over for a moment but broke out of it when the sunlight shined into her eyes for a moment.

 _Ah…_

Kotori placed the boots back down and shied away from the light for a moment to regain her eyesight.

 _I should walk somewhere else…Ah, the idea of rainwear in spring is nice too._

Kotori went outside the store and took her sketchbook out to jot the new ideas before continuing her window-shopping.

* * *

It was not hard for Arisa to find her new home as her worrywart of a sister was pacing outside the front door in wait for her.

"That's my older sister!" Arisa pointed happily to the tall blonde who crossed her arms across her chest as she paced about.

Yukiho and Honoka followed the finger to the person in question; it did not take long for another unexpected reaction to occur from the orange-brown haired vampire. "Eli-chan!"

Eli looked up and was surprised by a blur of orange that was now hugging her. "H-Honoka? What are you doing here?"

Before Honoka could answer, because she was busy hugging the surprised Class President, another voice spoke up. "Onee-chan, you know the Hero?"

"Eh? Hero?" Eli was even more flabbergasted as she tried to pry Honoka off her.

The mentioned hero released Eli from her hug and stood straight with a fist to her chest, smiling proudly again. Arisa nodded, while Eli's expression morphed into heavy worry.

"Did something happen? Are you alright?" Eli held her little sister dearly, checking for any injury until her sister giggled.

"I'm totally alright, Onee-chan. I'm so happy to see you!" Arisa hugged her older sister tightly, which Eli gladly returned.

The moment was disturbed by an "Aww~" from the Hero bystander.

Eli had a lopsided smile at the bizarre situation; she was not expecting her classmate to be here and be called a hero after all. "So, anyone going to explain to me what happened? Honoka being a hero…I can't imagine that."

"Boo! Eli-chan, I'm totally hero material!" Honoka pouted playfully while Eli chuckled.

"How about tea while I tell you what happened, Onee-chan? I promised them tea for bringing me here!" Arisa smiled broadly at the exchange between the older sister she admired and respect with the cheerful hero she has come to admire and respect in the past hour.

"Of course, come on in." Eli guided her little sister and guests into her humble abode.

Eli's house had two levels, and the living room had two long sofas despite living alone, so Eli and Arisa took the one facing the television while Honoka and Yukiho took the adjacent one.

"I'll get us some tea then." Eli stood up.

"Oh, Onee-chan, I brought some from Russia!" Arisa got up to grab the gifts from where she came from.

"Arisa-chan and Eli-chan came from Russia?" Honoka's eyes were shining with excitement.

 _I wonder what Russian sounds like~ Arisa-chan and Eli-chan sound quite normal._

Eli nodded while waiting for her younger sister to bring her the tea leaves. "Our grandmother is Russian, so we're actually quarter Russian."

"Ohh~"

"Do you even understand what that means, Onee-chan?" Yukiho figured that 'Oh' is a generic answer when her older sister didn't understand something.

"I…I do…" Honoka averted her gaze from everyone to stare at the carpet.

Eli could not help but grin. "It just means that I'm not fully Russian, and that I'm part Japanese, Honoka."

Honoka looked up with more understanding. "I see! So you can speak both Russian and Japanese!"

"That's right." Eli smiled, happy that it did not take further explanation for Honoka to understand. Arisa returned with the tea, so Eli headed for the kitchen.

"C-Can I call you Honoka-san?" Arisa shyly requested.

Honoka nodded happily. "You can just call me Honoka!"

Arisa beamed. "And can I call you Yukiho-chan?" Arisa's eyes were sparkling.

"Eh? Er…S-Sure…A-A-Arisa-chan…" Yukiho was having a hard time making eye contact with the eyes that were filled with admiration and honesty.

"Honoka-san! Yukiho-chan!" Arisa tried calling the two heroes once more as Eli returned with the brewed tea and some snacks.

"You don't have to add the 'san', Arisa-chan!" Honoka gave a huge grin to Arisa.

"But I learnt that 'san' is added for respect for someone who is older…" Arisa was hesitant to break what she learnt.

"Eh? Mm…" Honoka thought for a moment. "It might be, but I insist that you drop the 'san'! It feels so distant." Honoka had a thoughtful frown, she did not like feeling distant to the people she wants to be friends with.

"T-Then…Honoka…chan?" Arisa decided to go with 'chan' instead of 'san'.

"Better!" Honoka beamed which made Arisa feel glad that she did not upset her hero.

"So, explanations?" Eli demanded with a wry smile as she made herself comfortable on her side of the sofa.

Arisa turned to face her older sister and started telling the tale of the Hero Honoka and Yukiho and how they stopped the thief at the airport and reclaimed the safety. Honoka gladly added in sound effects as she moved animatedly, while Yukiho smiled shyly at the twos enthusiasm at relaying the events.

Once the story ended, Eli was left speechless. She felt awe even though she was not there to witness it. She understood that her younger sister loves action shows, but she also knew her sister won't lie, so what happened must have been true, regardless of possible exaggeration.

"I was cool right?" Honoka couldn't stop smiling broadly as she was showered with admiration and attention from the youngest of the quarter Russian pair. It wasn't every day she was placed on the pedestal after all.

Eli looked at Honoka's child-like happy state and smiled, she decided to feed Honoka's ego a bit more.

"Yes, you were really cool. I'm glad you stood up for the old lady, but I think it was dangerous to engage with the thief without a security police by."

"Oh, that's no problem at all! I can take on- Ah!" Honoka was jabbed by her younger sister, and she sat quietly the moment she took in the stern glare from Yukiho.

"Um..?" Eli was surprised by the sudden attack and change of mood.

"I-It's nothing, Eli-san." Yukiho put on a smile to cover up. "I just didn't want to let my older sister exaggerate her capabilities any more than she should…You know, older sisters with a bighead aren't very fun to be around with…" Yukiho averted her gaze from the two quarter Russian sisters.

Eli had a small smile. "I'm not so sure, since I don't grow bigheads."

"Onee-chan _is_ very modest." Arisa giggled softly while Eli smiled at her sister.

Honoka quickly recovered and seized the chance to lighten the mood. "I-I don't grow bigheads! My head's size is always the same!" Honoka held her head as though she was measuring it, which made everyone laugh even Yukiho.

"You know what we mean!" Yukiho punched Honoka's arm lightly.

"Ehehe~" Honoka placed a hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly.

The four continued chatting; about various things such as school in which Eli shared how Honoka was like which Yukiho agreed she could see happening, Honoka shared about Eli which Arisa agreed that her sister is that straitlaced. They also got to know that Arisa will be in the same school as Yukiho, so the younger sisters look forward to spending more time together.

"I think it's about time we returned to the store, so…" Yukiho felt like a lot of time has passed since their delivery.

"Eh~~ I still want to chat more!" Honoka whined.

"Don't try to-"

"I'd like to be able to talk more too…" Arisa admitted with a blush.

"Well…" Yukiho felt bad to be the one to break the happy, chatty atmosphere.

"They have responsibilities with their family, Arisa. We shouldn't hinder their time." Eli took the role as the voice of reasoning.

"I understand…" Arisa smiled to Yukiho and Honoka which allowed Yukiho to sigh in relief that she didn't have to make the light blonde girl sad, while Honoka was still pouting.

"I wanna chat…"

Eli and Yukiho looked to Honoka with eyes that read 'Can't you be more mature?'.

Eli went to open the door for the redhead sisters while Yukiho pulled a reluctant Honoka off the sofa.

"I hope we get to meet again!" Arisa spoke to Honoka.

Honoka smiled brightly; she may be reluctant to go back to work, but ecstatic feelings for a fellow Hero-believer won over the former. "So do I! Eli-chan, I can come over to play, right?" Honoka directed a winning smile to Eli.

"Of course." Eli returned the smile. She felt glad that Arisa was adapting quickly to Japan thanks to Honoka and her younger sister.

They waved goodbye and started for home.

"I hope mum isn't too angry at us…" Yukiho commented but Honoka wasn't paying attention.

"I hope so too! I'll leave mum to you, Yukiho!" Honoka shouted and changed into a bat to fly away from her little sister; she still did not feel like returning to Homura, and the only way out of this is to escape from her little sister.

"Eh? O-Onee-chan!" Yukiho turned around to see the silhouette of her older sister in bat form disappear. "Onee-chan!" Yukiho shouted and sighed heavily. "You better return home soon!" Yukiho knew she lost her older sister already, so she has to return to Homura alone and face the music first.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Honoka-bat laughed as she flew further away from her younger sister's sight, she did a loop de loop before flying normally again. "Escape, successful!"

Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Eh?" Honoka-bat blinked at the quick moving grey clouds which screamed storm. "Is it going to..?" Honoka-bat was not allowed to finish her question when another thunder shook the sky as the flashes of lightning lit the dark clouds and large droplets of water was pelted down from above to the ground below. Honoka-bat took a few of the droplets headfirst.

"Ah! Oh no, it's raining!" Honoka-bat flew ways away from the housing district now, and she wasn't sure where she was, but what she needed now was shelter, where she was did not matter.

Honoka-bat was soaked from head to toes and wing to wing before she landed in an alley which had a small roof jutting out for shelter from the rain. "Ah…I am so wet…" Honoka-bat dropped her wings onto the cold floor, raindrops dripping off her entire body.

 _Maybe I should change back to human form..?_

Honoka was contemplating changing back when another human ran into the same alley shelter she was using.

 _Woah! T-That was a close call! That's…_

Honoka-bat made eye contact with the human, and the human's eyes widened along with Honoka's.

* * *

Kotori finished her sketches and began taking a slow stroll, stopping by a bread shop, she was immediately reminded of the indirect kiss she had with the bread-loving gingerhead. She took a strawberry jam bread off the rack and paid for it.

 _Hehe~ Perhaps I'll eat this later._

Kotori stepped out of the bread shop in which many people were entering and noticed that the street has mostly reduced in number and the remaining ones were hurrying somewhere. Kotori looked up to see the sky has darkened considerably.

"Is it going to..?" Kotori was given an answer to her unfinished question as the sky rumbled and began raining. "Wah!"

 _Oh dear! I-I've got protect the sketchbook!_

Kotori ran in search for shelter as most stores were filled, she also neglected to bring an umbrella since the day felt perfectly sunny earlier.

 _Anywhere, anywhere that can provide shelter…_

Kotori saw a small coverage in an alley and dashed for it, positioning her bag away from the rain and panting to catch her breath, she looked down and saw two round blue orbs staring back at her, her eyes widened.

 _H-Honoka-chan?_

Kotori shook her head.

 _No, that's a bat. Wait, a bat?_

Kotori took in the state of the blue-eyed bat that was staring back at her. It was drenched and seemed to have frozen in place.

 _I wonder if it's the same bat that Rin-chan saw…_

"K-Kotori-chan?" Honoka-bat did not expect a human, and definitely not someone she knew too, she raised her right wing to wave but quickly pulled it back to her as she remembered Umi's reminder to not do humanly actions.

Kotori witnessed the bat raised its wing before hugging it close to its body.

 _Is it shy?_

Kotori gave a small smile and squatted carefully, making sure the white one piece that she was wearing did not reach the floor. "Hello?"

"Hehe~ Hello, Kotori-chan!" Honoka-bat hopped once to the front before jumping backwards. "Ah! I can't turn back into human form! That was a close one…" Honoka-bat sweatdropped and moved her wing across her head in a show of wiping the sweat.

Kotori watched on with awe, this bat was definitely special, whether it was the same one that Rin saw or not.

 _This bat is so adorable…I never knew bats made such humanly actions. Ah, but it's all wet…_

"Are you okay? You must have got caught in the rain too…So did I." Kotori giggled softly with a hand covering her mouth.

"Mm-hm, I got caught in the rain! I was up in the air and the rain got a bunch of direct hits before I could find shelter…" Honoka-bat pointed to the sky and gestured to her back, and sat down; almost changing again. "Wah!" Honoka-bat jumped to her feet. "I almost changed back into human form again…Kotori-chan…You're making this conversation feel too relaxed!" Honoka-bat pouted at Kotori who just kept smiling, though her expression has changed from surprised to fascination and now worry.

 _It must be describing how it got caught in the rain…_

"The rain did fall really suddenly…" Kotori looked out where the rain was falling to see that the rain wasn't letting up, and has only gotten stronger.

"Wah…It's raining even more now…" Honoka-bat followed Kotori's line of sight to see the heavy rain.

Kotori returned her gaze to the drenched bat.

 _It must be feeling cold since it's all wet…maybe I can help warm it up?_

Kotori beckoned to the bat to come closer.

"Mm? You can't hear me from the sound of the rain?" Honoka-bat was not cold; she also guessed Kotori's intentions wrongly as she went over to Kotori.

 _It trusts me~ Now I can hug it to give it some warmth._

Kotori grinned wider, glad that the bat trusted her enough to come closer. She scooped the bat into her arms to hold it closer, with all the honest intentions of warming the little bat. However, the results were like a mischievous devil at work as she pressed the bat's face against her rather exposed chest.

The rain had made the white dress Kotori wore stick to her body and also translucent; as the fabric and skin below is now more visible making Honoka-bat squirm.

"Ah, um, Kotori-chan! K-K-Kotori-chan..!" Honoka-bat tried to break free and pushed, but froze in mid-action when she realized that would be _molesting_ the unknowing girl. "Ah..! I-I-I can see Kotori-chan's pink…lacy…bra…Ah! Don't look, Honoka!" Honoka-bat hid her face behind her wings to hide her blush.

 _Does it not like how I'm holding it..? I hope I didn't hurt it…_

Kotori was worried that she hurt the bat, so she brought the bat away from her chest and let it rest on her palms instead.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you…I just wanted to warm you up because you look quite cold…" Kotori smiled a gentle but nervous smile to the shivering bat that hid behind its wings.

Honoka-bat shook her head violently when she heard Kotori's intentions. "Y-Y-You didn't hurt me, Kotori-chan! It's just that-"

Honoka-bat made the mistake of opening her eyes which provided her the zoomed out view of Kotori's tinted light pink cheeks, traces of rain from earlier trickling down Kotori's neck to the space in between her chest, and the white against pink. Honoka-bat flipped in Kotori's hands and buried her face in Kotori's soft fingers, exposing her butt for Kotori to see, though since it's a bat's butt there isn't a problem.

"Wah…!" Honoka-bat screamed into Kotori's soft fingers, not sure what she should be doing.

"Eh? Um…" Kotori did not know what to make of the situation; the bat seemed to dislike what she just did, but it was making such cute noises and actions that it made Kotori want to smile.

 _This bat is just so adorable…It reminds me of Honoka-chan…_

Kotori giggled which made Honoka-bat peek behind to see Kotori.

 _Ah…Maybe I could help dry it and keep it warm with my cardigan._

Kotori placed the bat onto the floor carefully and took off her short, baby blue cardigan.

Honoka-bat who just got off Kotori's hands went wide eyed. "K-Kotori-chan?! You should try to cover as much as you can-"

Honoka-bat was cut off when Kotori used the cardigan to rub gently at its back to the wings, which Honoka-bat could not help but spread for Kotori to dry.

 _Ah…The bat is allowing me to dry it…Hehe~_

When Kotori pat softly on Honoka-bat's cheek, she was reminded of where her cheek was earlier. "K-Kotori-chan!"

Honoka-bat grabbed the cardigan with her feet and flew at Kotori, wrapping the garment around Kotori's chest. "You should cover yourself! What if someone s-saw!" Honoka-bat exclaimed as she kept her altitude around Kotori's face.

 _Eh? I'm not feeling very cold, little bat…_

"Eh? Um…I'm okay without the cardigan…" Kotori smiled, thinking that the bat might have thought that she would be cold without.

"No, you're not!" Honoka-bat was feeling very exasperated, and had half a mind to change back to human form so that she can tell Kotori what's wrong, but she knew better than to do that. Honoka-bat puffed her cheeks at Kotori before crossing her wings across her chest.

 _Ah…I think I made it angry…_

"O-Okay…I'll wear the cardigan, since you insist." Kotori gave a small smile, hoping to appease the bat, and it did, since the bat stopped pouting.

"Ah~ I can't wait to finish the banner and meet that rea~lly cute bat again, nya~" Honoka-bat looked behind Kotori while Kotori turned to see Rin wearing a cat-eared rain coat as she skipped by.

Kotori would have called out to Rin if she had an umbrella, but since she doesn't she just smiled at Rin skipping through the streets in the rain.

 _Perhaps Rin-chan is running an errand…_

"Oh, Rin-chan hopes to see you again. Ah! If you're the bat that Rin-chan met!" Kotori added since it's not confirmed that the bat Rin met is the same as this one, though Kotori don't think that there would be many bats that reacts like a human around.

"Rin-chan wants to see me again? Hehe~ That sounds fun!" Honoka-bat chuckled.

"If you know a bat that met a cat-like girl who was eating ramen in the night…you could tell your friend to go see her…" Kotori tried relaying the message, or hoped that the message would be relayed that Rin wants a second meeting.

"I will! Thanks for letting me know, Kotori-chan!" Honoka-bat beamed at Kotori with her fangs.

"Let's wait for the rain to let up together?" Kotori leaned against the dry but cold wall and looked over to the bat who nodded and lined itself by the wall beside Kotori.

"Sounds like a plan~" Honoka-bat relaxed for a bit before going on high alert again. "I almost changed again..! Let's talk more, Kotori-chan! So I don't' let my guard down…"

Kotori smiled at the bat that copied her actions.

 _This bat is really intelligent…I wouldn't mind bringing it back home~ But mum definitely won't allow it…I think…_

* * *

At a table outside the café, three vampires who decided to meet up this Sunday to get to know each other more were now stuck at the café till the rain lets up.

The three vampires don't fancy drinking human beverages though water is fine, but since they were going to take up a table, they ordered a single hot tea in the pretence of trying the same drink.

"The world sure knows how to throw a _wet_ blanket on our fun." Nico has been staring at the rain falling from the clouds for some time now, while Nozomi and Hanayo followed suit to enjoy the sound of rain and quietened chatter from inside the café.

"Aw, I'm still having fun~ Don't be such a downer, Niccochi." Nozomi tapped lightly at Nico's feet with her own, feeling a little lazy to move her hands.

"…" Nico frowned. "Stop kicking me. You're going to get my shoes dirty!" Nico threw a glare at the grinning purplenette.

"I-I'm still having fun too!" Hanayo stuttered, despite opening up a lot more from spending more time with her new friends earlier in the day. "J-Just being with…N-Nico-chan and N-Nozomi-chan…is fun…for me…" Hanayo fidgeted and spun her fingers around each other nervously.

Nozomi looked over at the shy vampire with a caring and understanding gaze. "I feel the same way, Hanayo-chan. Right, Niccochi?"

Nico raised an eyebrow before looking away to hide her reddening cheeks. "Yeah, whatever."

Nozomi chuckled at Nico's dishonest display while Nico huffed. Hanayo looked on at the interaction between her two new friends and hope that she can naturally tease or just speak with them someday.

"So…" Nico rested her chin on her left hand. "I get that Nozomi is an annoying, spiritual-believing, glutton who loves meat vampire-"

"And Nicocchi is a short, small, tiny, petite-"

"Hey!" Nico glared at Nozomi while Nozomi raised both hands up in surrender.

"I'm just returning the favour~"

"Ugh…" Nico groaned before resting her chin on her palm again. "And Hanayo here is an overly shy, rice-loving vampire. Plus your bestfriend is a human."

Hanayo nodded shyly.

"Well, we're done knowing each other. Let's-"

A cat-hooded girl skipped pass their table which made Nico stop mid-sentence. The other two followed her gaze.

"R-Rin-chan?" Hanayo recognized the bubbly, orange haired girl under the cat raincoat.

The passer-by paused her happy pace to turn to the voice that called her; her face broke into a wide smile. "Kayochin, nya! What are you doing here? I just went shopping, nya! What a small world~"

"Ah…Um…I'm with Nico-chan and Nozomi-chan…" Hanayo gestured to her company.

"Oh~! Hello, Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan nya~!" Rin greeted.

"Hello, Rin-chan." Nozomi smiled to the energetic girl.

"Hello." Nico greeted with her eyebrows raised, wondering who would go shopping when it's pouring so badly, even if you have a really cute cat-hooded raincoat and rain boots.

"What did you shop for, Rin-chan?" Nozomi asked the question on the mind of every one sitting at the table.

"Nya?" Rin blinked once before bouncing. "Oh~ I wanted a glittering orange marker for my banner!"

"A banner?" Hanayo asked which Rin nodded excitedly to.

"Yes, nya! I'm gonna make a 'Welcome Bat' banner!" Rin's eyes were sparkling with excitement as her broad smile portrayed how proud she was of her wordplay.

"W-Welcome bat..? Not back?" Hanayo hoped she heard wrongly while Nico frowned, and Nozomi tried to keep her grin.

"Yes, nya! Rin think bats would say 'Welcome bat' instead of 'Welcome back' right?" Rin shared her thought process with a giggle. "Isn't Rin smart, nya? Rin is gonna welcome that really cute bat back, nya~ Rin hopes we can meet again." Rin smiled fondly at the memory of the very interesting bat she encountered that night.

"Mm…" Hanayo didn't know what she could say.

"Well, Rin gotta go now, Kayochin. See you tomorrow! Bye bye, Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan!" Rin waved goodbye with the orange marker that was now getting wet by the rain before skipping off.

"…" Silence returned to the café table while Nico, Nozomi and Hanayo held worried expressions and feelings.

Nozomi tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Rin-chan wanting to meet the very different bat is so cute…don't you think?" She looked over to Hanayo who had worry spilling out of her very existence.

"How is that cute? It's horrible, Nozomi!" Nico the realist places the facts on the table. "That _bat_ is definitely vampire!" Hanayo paled even more.

"W-What should we do?"

"We've got to do something." Nico stated as a matter of fact. "We've got to do this fast before the bat visits." Nico furrowed her eyebrows, while Nozomi nodded, agreeing that it's better to not let there be a chance for the bat to see the Welcome banner.

"Um…Rin-chan isn't very good with handiworks and arts & craft…So I don't think she will be able to complete it so fast..?" Hanayo shared her knowledge for planning.

"Hm…" Nozomi hummed in thought. "How long do you think she will take?"

"Um…maybe…perhaps…it could…"

"Oh, just get with the estimation." Nico lost her patience.

"Ah, um." Hanayo squeaked, surprised at Nico's raised voice. "Maybe two days?"

"Two days, huh." Nico counted the date in her head.

"If Rin-chan focuses and does it…I think." Hanayo added.

"That's good enough information. How about we meet at Rin-chan's place on Tuesday night then?" Nozomi suggested.

"To Rin-chan's house?!" Hanayo voiced worriedly.

"Duh, we've got to remove that banner." Nico pointed.

"We'll be at her window, not her front door, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi guessed that Hanayo thought they were planning to confront Rin face to face, but that of course was not the plan.

"Oh…Okays. G-Good luck?"

"You're coming too, Hanayo."

"Ehh?!" Hanayo shrieked at the thought of climbing to her bestfriend's window to take down her hard work.

Nico stared at Hanayo. "You do know you're the one with knowledge of where Rin lives right?"

"Ah…Right…" Hanayo only just realized.

Nozomi giggled. "With that settled."

"What's settled?" Nico grunted.

"Let's enjoy our date, yes?" Nozomi clapped both hands together, grinning.

"M-Mmph…" Hanayo had a small smile, still afraid of expressing herself.

"It's still raining cats and dogs, so we're stuck at this café." Nico pointed at the sky with her pointer finger.

The other two lowered their gazes, feeling slightly upset that they can't walk around and play more.

* * *

The sun or rain did not really matter for Sonoda Umi who was spending her weekend indoors. However, the Sonoda archery range is open-aired, so it was a fortunate thing that she had practiced scoring at least a 90% bull's eye in the morning. She only shot an off mark when a certain orange-brown haired childhood friends of hers pop by in her head saying "Umi-chan, your form is so pretty~" which made Umi blush and lost her posture.

It was nearing evening when she did some self-study, Umi then moved to the dojo for some kendo practice with her father. The Sonoda family believes that learning the tools that humans use can come in handy as an extension to their natural ability and her father is already considering the usage of guns in the future.

Umi and her father bowed before the beginning of their match.

 _I hope to get three points out of Father today…_

"Ha!"

 _No, I should not be hoping. Fight for it._

"Ha!"

They exchanged blows, side stepping and parrying for a good thirty minutes before her father got her good with a back attack.

Umi blinked out of her concentration and smiled, though it was not visible under the mask. They faced each other and bowed once more, each taking their mask out, now revealing their satisfied smiles.

 _Father is just amazing…I just could not decide when to attempt a fast one…_

"Were you still waiting for an opportunity, Umi?"

"Yes…But Father's stance did not seem to leave an opening for attack at all…"

Umi's father had a small smile. "I told you; create your own opportunity."

Umi lowered her gaze to the centre of the dojo.

 _Create my own opportunity…It isn't as simple as it seems. There are so many factors to consider after all…_

"Your stance was near perfect too, but I chose when to use my speed and pull a surprise attack when you were not expecting it. Or should I say, _might_ have not been expecting that."

 _Might…that's 'hoping', is it not? Leaving it to the hands of fate…_

"So it's…luck?" Umi furrowed her eyebrows while her father chuckled.

"Luck is always a factor, Umi. But if you don't do anything but play defend, you won't get the hit."

Umi smiled, thinking about how she had always been one to wait out for the "correct" timing, while Honoka would run off headfirst and somehow get something out of it.

 _If only I could be as fearless as Honoka…_

Umi's father noticed the warm smile on his daughter's face. "Honoka on your mind?"

"Yes…" Umi answered without thinking, only realizing a second after, thus turning as red as her other childhood friend's hair colour. "N-No! I didn't say that, Father. I was thinking about how to improve in kendo…"

 _What was I thinking?! Just admitting to thinking of Honoka…Why is she so talented at embarrassing me, even when she isn't here…_

Umi knew from her father's bemused and knowing smile that he was not buying whatever excuse she can try to come up with, so she sighed.

 _Children must be entertainment for parents…_

"Not hanging out with her this weekend?"

"I have a busy schedule." Umi shrugged while raising her kendo sword.

 _I wonder what Honoka is doing now…Hopefully not causing trouble for others or herself…_

"When you want to see someone, you will make time for them no matter what 'schedule' says. In fact, schedule will have that person's name in it." Umi's father's eyes twinkled, while Umi felt her admiration for her father growing again. The wise words from her father always strike her to the soul; providing wisdom to the inexperienced her.

However, since this word of advice was for a matter like meeting the annoying, smiling silly, impulsive ginger, she frowned.

 _Why should I be the one to make time for her? She should come and find me… Wait, what am I even thinking of? Do I want…Honoka to come and find me..?_

"Let's wrap up and have dinner?"

"Ah, right." Umi reached for her father's sword to help return, while her father waited for her at the door.

 _Honoka is…She does things at her own pace so much that I can barely second guess her next action. I have to be the one to find her and set her on course._

Umi decided that her schedule would include Honoka in it anyways and so, making time for Honoka she will.

* * *

Maki wore a white lab coat and held a clipboard as she exited another room. Today she was on patient duty instead of experiments for future medicine or other handy discovery for humans and vampires alike. The previous patient being her last for the day, she went to the lounge to relax.

"Maki, thank you for today." Maki's mum greeted her daughter.

"It wasn't much, mum." Maki wore a tired smile and stretched after taking off her coat.

"Hm…" Maki's mum hummed in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Maki looked over concernedly.

"I'm thinking that my daughter has not been spending much time with her friends. And as a healthy teenager, she should be." Maki's mum had a playful smile.

 _Friends…Honoka and Umi are probably busy with their families' right about now._

"Honoka and Umi would be home, no?"

"Eh?" Maki blinked and took a step back defensively as her mum seemed to have read her mind.

 _Even if they are home…_

"Papa and I will be busy this evening, so you could go look for them for dinner?"

 _Dinner with Honoka…and Umi, of course. But going over uninvited…_

"Honoka always drops by every now and then too, after all." Maki's mum chuckled at the memory of the energetic ginger popping by, surprising the family of doctors but bringing along a bright smile.

"That's true…" Maki smiled wryly at the same memory her mum was thinking of.

 _It sounds fun too…Perhaps I could give it a try._

"Of course, we can always call to tell them you're on the way." Maki's mum shrugged at the phone on the desk which made Maki smile. Technology is abundant in this day and age, appearing in someone else's house without a word is could be considered rude already.

"Right. I'll stop by Umi's house first then."

 _We could head over to Honoka's house as per usual._

"Oh? Not Honoka's?" Maki's eyes widened, she can tell that the tease was coming, but she really could not do anything about. "And then stay for dinner with her, without Umi around."

Maki did not want to, but her body reaction was out of her control, she burned scarlet. "I-I won't leave Umi out of a…a friendly dinner…"

Maki's mum laughed. "Alright, alright. I've got to go now, so I'll just take one point for tonight."

Maki frowned. "Mm…"

 _Maybe I should team up with Papa to get back at Mama from all these teasing…_

Maki's mum passed her daughter and leaned in to give her a peck on her cheek. "Have fun, Maki."

"Take care, mama." Maki pecked her mum's cheek too and left with her mum.

* * *

Maki called Umi to find out that they were having dinner already, so she said she will get dinner outside before going over to look for Honoka. Why not try having dinner at Honoka's? Because Maki felt like it would be too embarrassing to dine with the Kousaka family on her own even though she done it before many times.

Maki entered through the front door, Homura. "Honoka-mama, is Honoka around?"

Yukiho popped her head out of the kitchen. "Onee-chan flew off after we did a delivery! Maki-chan should totally scold her later!" Yukiho popped back inside the kitchen as suddenly as she popped out.

Maki had a wry smile before frowning. "Running away from responsibilities again?"

Honoka-mama chuckled, already coming to terms with today's case. "Would you like to wait for her upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll wait for her upstairs." Maki started for the stairs but stopped. "Um…Honoka-mama, do you need any help?"

"It's okay, the evening crowd is manageable. Thanks for the offer, Maki-chan." Honoka-mama smiled at the sweet intentions from the redhead who was practically like another daughter to her, as with Umi.

Maki nodded with a small smile and went to Honoka's room.

* * *

Inside Honoka's room, she pulled out her phone to call Honoka, but it went to voice mail, so she messaged Umi about Honoka's absence before making herself at home.

"Do you know what time she will be back? I'm coming over now." Umi replied.

 _Honoka is an unknown case._

"She ran away from work. Not sure when she will be back." Maki sent her reply before returning to strolling around Honoka's room like it was a museum.

 _Honoka sure reads a lot of manga…I won't deny how funny or cute it can get but…she could try reading some astronomy or human anatomy some time…_

Maki noticed a book with a star bookmark sticking out of the bottom shelf and bend down to take a look.

"My North Star…" Maki raised an eyebrow before flipping the book to check its summary.

 _The title sounds cheesy…And the story is romance, as expected…_

Maki was okay with reading romance, but picking up someone else's read is a different matter. Her cheeks were glowing as she returned the book, however, her phone's beep surprised her and she dropped the book which opened to where the reader has stopped.

The main character, Maki assumed, placed her hand gently on the person lying beside her, obviously her crush or couple already, only the reader would know, and went on to spout cheesier lines that made Maki flushed.

" _The brightest stars I see are always in your mesmerizing violets…"_

Maki felt the need to blush even more when she realized the partner had violet eyes like hers, she quickly picked up the book to close it, but not before noticing the scribbles of messy handwriting that could only belong to the orange-brown haired vampire that attacked her thoughts at this moment.

" _Reading a book_ _about stars_ _related to stars for Maki-chan!"_

"…" Maki shut the book tight when two knocks sounded from the door, she fumbled in returning the book to where it belonged before standing up straight, trying to not look suspicious.

 _For me? What the heck, Honoka… Are you actually trying to make me flustered…Wait, why am I even feeling flustered? Ugh…_

Maki hurried to her phone which made her knock into the coffee table. "Ouch!"

The door opened for Umi to see Maki clutching her leg. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Maki stumbled her way to Honoka's bed to sit.

"Were you doing something you shouldn't be doing?" Umi had a wry smile, blatantly trying to tease the redhead who had a complexion matching her hair.

"N-No…Just looking at what manga Honoka has…" Maki looked away, willing her blush to die down.

"Hm, she should be reading her math textbook instead when she has the time…" Umi took a seat on the ground.

Maki reached for her phone. "Oh, missed your text earlier."

"No problem, I was just letting you know that we could formulate a plan to get Honoka back home." Umi's mouth set in a line, not sure to smile or frown.

Maki decided to smile. "Umi the expert at catching Honoka should do the trick."

"If it was that easy…It's about to be night already." Umi frowned, she did not want a repeat of Honoka's night escapade.

"True. I'm sure she won't be very late. It was raining earlier, so she might be taking cover."

"I'm surprised you know that it rained." Umi raised her eyebrows, the daughter of doctors tend to say she did not know whether it was sunny, rainy or had rainbows in the sky when Honoka shared her opinion of the weather.

"The floor was wet, so…" Maki explained.

"Ah, I see."

The two childhood friends sat around as they waited for the third of the party to return, at times chatting, at times just enjoying the silence.

* * *

When the rain had eased up, Honoka-bat immediately flapped her wings and flew in front of Kotori.

"Kotori-chan! The rain has let up~ Let's go home!"

Kotori giggled. "Mmph, the rain has let up…Do you want to come over to my house? Maybe get more dry..?"

 _I'd like to spend more time with you…_

"Mm…I'm not very sure where I am now, so I guess following Kotori-chan first would be good…" Honoka-bat landed in front of Kotori and put a wing to her chin as she thought aloud.

 _Hehe…The bat must be thinking right now…I wonder where it learnt all those human actions…_

"Let's go then, Kotori-chan! Before it rains again!" Honoka-bat pumped a wing in the air while Kotori stood up.

Kotori took off the cardigan that was haphazardly wrapped around her by the adorable bat beside her, so she can wear it properly. Honoka-bat saw Kotori taking off the cardigan and screamed.

"Wah! K-Kotori-chan?! B-But your chest!" Honoka-bat shot herself backwards which made her crash into the opposite wall and fell to the floor. "Uu…"

"Ah! Are you okay?" Kotori quickly donned her cardigan and rushed over to the fallen bat, picking it up gently.

"I-I'm okay…Kotori-chan…I sometimes…forget how to control my speed or strength…" Honoka rubbed her back and looked up to see that Kotori's dress has dried considerably, so it was no longer showing off Kotori's bra. "L-Let's go?" Honoka-bat pointed to the outside which Kotori understood as 'go out', so she carried the bat carefully as she went for the exit, not noticing the dent the bat had placed in the wall when it flew backwards earlier.

 _Ah, bats aren't really good with light, so…_

Kotori moved the bat under her cardigan to give it coverage from the setting sun's light.

"Kotori-chan..?" Honoka-bat who had her eyes closed for a moment of relief that Kotori's bra was not visible, but opened them to be trapped within the baby blue cardigan and the white dress. Again, near Kotori's chest. "Wah!" Honoka-bat fell backwards onto Kotori's cardigan so as to not accidentally touch Kotori's chest. She decided that shielding her sight from the world until she reached Kotori's house was the best choice of action now, thus she wrapped her wings around her head.

"Oh, look." Kotori commented when she stopped by the junction which she would have to part with Honoka to go to her house. Honoka-bat peered out. "This is where I walk home from school."

"Same here~" Honoka-bat hopped to her feet and took a plunge. "See you tomorrow, Kotori-chan!" Honoka-bat flapped her wings and gave a quick wave before flying off for home.

"Ah, oh…bye bye…" Kotori was surprised by the bat's sudden movement but returned the wave with a smile. "I hope we can meet again…"

"Me too!" Honoka-bat called back with a grin and air flip.

* * *

Honoka-bat guessed that the front door would equate to nagging, but she knew she had to apologize, so she changed form when she was sure that no one was around, and went in.

"H-Hey…mum. I'm back…Sorry, I'm late?" Honoka smiled nervously, praying that she won't get an allowance cut.

"Welcome back, Honoka. Umi-chan and Maki-chan are in your room waiting for you." Honoka's eyes widened in horror at the names of her childhood friends.

"Am I going to get scolded?"

"I sure hope so." Yukiho crossed her arms and scowled at her sister.

"Ah…heh heh…I'm sorry for leaving you alone earlier, Yukiho…" Honoka placed her hand at her neck apologetically.

Yukiho just "Hmph" and went for her room.

"Oh well…guess I'll have to make it up to Yukiho later."

"You could buy her pudding." Honoka's mum offered.

"Mmph! See you, mum!" Honoka ran up the stairs to her room, but stopped outside, bracing herself for some scolding.

Honoka knocked her room's door.

"You don't have to knock the door to your own room, right?" Umi asked from inside.

Honoka laughed nervously as she opened the door slowly. "Well…I wouldn't want to scare you…" Honoka closed the door and gave a crooked smile to the two residents in her room.

"And where have you been?" Umi wore a serious expression deliberately; she discussed with Maki earlier that they could try to be less harsh on her, but for the sake of it, she will pretend to be stern at the beginning.

"Playing in the rain, Honoka?" Maki kept her poker face, though she was smiling internally, happy to see Honoka back before sun down.

"Ah…I didn't expect it to rain, really…It rained so suddenly! And so I was outside taking cover for some time…I saw Rin-chan too!" Honoka became bubbly as she recounted what happened.

"Don't tell me you…" Umi left her words hanging, hoping that Honoka did not go about acting humanly in bat form in front of Rin a second time.

"Oh, I didn't get to say hi. Rin-chan was skipping in the rain in this really cute cat rain coat!" Honoka smiled broadly.

"Cat rain coat, huh?" Maki smiled, wondering if Honoka would wear that, she blushed at the thought and quickly tried to physically erase the thought by brushing her hand above her head.

"Maki?" Umi did not know why Maki swept her hand above her head so she asked. "Is there a mosquito?"

Maki frowned. "If there was, I would be its only food source, so no."

"Hehe~ Maki-chan would prefer someone else sucking her blood right?" Honoka bounced on her bed, sidling up to Maki which made the redhead turn tomato.

"W-Why would I even want my blood to be sucked?" Maki leaned away from the vampire who was leaning extremely close to her neck.

"Stop playing around." Umi pulled Honoka by the shirt away from the only human in the house.

"Ehehe~" Honoka naturally moved her hand behind her head as she laughed sheepishly, though she was hardly repentant.

The three conversed about their weekend for a few hours before they decided to leave before it gets too late for Maki again. Umi reminded Honoka to clean herself properly, pack for school and that they will be hunting together soon, which Honoka just nodded with her goofy smile to each reminder. Umi shook her head, she could only pray for Honoka to remember any of the things she reminded her of, before she left for home with Maki.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Sunday; a day for respite, leisure and quality time with yourself or with family and friends. Or for a writer like Miyuki, staying home and writing so as to be able to share with everyone some love~ X'D**

 **Hehes~ It's another long chapter! ^^ Sunday is fun isn't it? And rainy shenanigans too~**

 **I kind of realized that Honoka tend to speak her mind…so if I try to share her thoughts there isn't much, since she might just say what she's thinking~ :P But of course, she still thinks, just not as much as Kotori or Maki~ XP**

 **So~ Let me know what y'all thought of this lovely Sunday the girls had~ *O* Honoka and Yukiho meets the Ayase family! (I totally had fun writing that~ Eli worries while Arisa fangirls~ hahas~ XD)**

 **Nico-Nozomi-Hanayo trio of vampires hanging out~**

 **Mm…anyways! *O***

 **Leave a comment if you like~ I'd greatly appreciate your thoughts~ XD**


	11. Great Nico-ni tries her hardest

**Author Notes**

This is surprising…I think. Once chapter 10 was uploaded, the feedback was mostly about how the other interactions are so lovely~ XD And then I wonder if I'm not adding enough KotoHono moments~ :P

It's my little dilemma really. OvO I love Honoka x Kotori. But I also love Honoka x Maki and Honoka x Umi, and really just anyone with Honoka. To the point that I might be subconsciously making everyone love Honoka~ Honoka is just so lovable, no? XP Anyways~

First up, let me start with apologizing. This chapter is later than usual, and I am sorry about that. I've got tons of reasons, well, excuses, for this, but I won't start here. Let's just get to replies and into the long-awaited chapter! OxO'

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Resilient_ _ **– Wahaha~! XD I'm so sorry? But…When I was writing I enjoyed the HonoKoto moment lots, though it's more like Honobat and Kotori moment, hahas~ XD I didn't even realize I included quite a bit of HonoMaki and HonoUmi at the end~ XP Then there's the fact that Maki loves Honoka, Umi also loves Honoka… OvO**_

 _ **Hehes~ I'm happy that you're loving it~ Even if your heart will break with Maki's! XD Hopefully you'll still love Kotori with Honoka~ :P**_

 _Guest_ _ **– Ah~ Since it's a HonoKoto story…Choose HonokaxKotori! XD**_

 _KoyoriYume_ _ **– XD Yay~ Yes! Honoka and Yukiho are kicking butt! It's up! But will the 3 vampires be able to take it down before Honoka-bat comes along? XP Mm~ I know right? *O* I absolutely adored their little interactions~! Honoka-bat is just so adorable~**_

 _ **P.S Um…I'm staying faithful to HonoKoto for this story, hahas. But I might not mind writing a separate route for HonoKotoUmiMaki? ;D Just maybe~**_

 _Guest –_ _ **Mm~ I wonder too, hahas. :P You will know when they meet! XD**_

 _ **Hm…When it's not fun initiated by Honoka herself, she's actually very pure and innocent. XP Hugging someone and getting your face planted in a well-endowed chest in an alley is a whole different matter after all~ Hahas~ XD**_

 _sulkun –_ _ **Hey~ There's no problem. Better late than never! ;D Studying can totally take up a lot of time and energy. I understand that. ^^ Everyone is a student once in their life after all. :P**_

 _ **Ah…I see. OvO Is English your second or third language for you? ^^ Anyways, just know that Kotori loves fashion and was looking at a lot of interesting clothing, hahas. :D**_

 _ **It's the best chapter for you? Cool! XD Ehehe~ ^V^ I absolutely~ totally~ loved Kotori and Honoka-bat's interaction this chapter too~ XD**_

 _ **Ah~ Yes, Hero Honoka! *O***_

 _ **P.S. Don't worry~ I'm staying faithful to my KotoHono heart for this story! XD You're welcome and look forward to more!**_

 _bobzity1 –_ _ **Nope! I don't know how much you love this, bobzity-san! XP Hehe~ Of course you can stay the night… Mm? OvO**_

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire_ _ **– Hey~ It's no problem! School is important and time-consuming. I know. ^^ Hopefully your exams went superb~ You're probably acing them! XP And~ You're here now~ XD**_

 _ **OvO No, no. Not trying to kill anyone, hahas~ XD But I totally agree~ Honoka-bat is sooo~ adorable~ XD I wanna hug her too~ XD**_

 _ **Hehes~ XD Honoka-bat, Honoka-bat~**_

 _Guest_ _ **– Ah…haha…Um, nope. I'm not leaving this story hanging…on purpose…OXO I love this story too, and want to write more, but…I've been stuck for a while as I consider what to show next, hahas. And you might have noticed the other stories I'm writing…That's no excuse, I know! I'm so sorry! –bows 90 degrees- Please forgive me with this chapter!**_

Great Nico-ni tries her hardest

 **May you enjoy~ :'3**

* * *

 _Kotori was walking to school as per normal. The sun has only begun peeking out from the East, and the pathway had little people. So, the walk to school was a slow, peaceful one._

 _A head of orange bobbed a few metres in front of Kotori, and a smile naturally grew on Kotori's face._

" _Honoka-chan!"_

 _Kotori was met with a smile. "Oh~ Kotori-chan! Good morning!" Honoka stopped for Kotori to catch up to her before they continued walking together._

 _Honoka looked over to see Kotori still smiling even though five minutes has passed since they started walking together._

" _Kotori-chan, you seem happy?"_

" _Mm?" Kotori looked over to see the ginger's cheerful face. "Mmph! Getting to walk to school with Honoka-chan…It's like a dream come true…" Kotori nodded with a giggle._

 _Honoka smiled broadly. "Then I'll make your dreams come true every morning from now on!"_

" _Eh?" Kotori's heart skipped a beat at Honoka's wink._

" _Let's walk to school together starting today, Kotori-chan!"_

" _Mmph!" Kotori gave another happy nod as the two head off to school._

Kotori almost walked into a wall as she daydreamed about being able to walk to school with her most favourite person.

"Ah…" Kotori smiled sweetly at the thought of the sweet ginger taking the initiative to ask for her company every morning.

 _I don't think Honoka-chan will even think of that though…_

Kotori started her walk to school again.

 _Ah, since we walk around the same path to get to school…There might be a chance that I may bump into Honoka-chan while walking to school?_

Kotori smiled broadly at the idea of turning a corner to see her sunshine. She also deliberately slowed her pace in case the person she wanted to meet was behind her. Kotori kept a look out for a bubbly orange-brown haired girl that might walk, run or skip by, but alas, she reaches school with no such girl in sight.

 _I wonder if Honoka-chan is in class already…Or still at home? Maybe we just missed each other by a bit…_

Kotori let out a soft sigh before shaking her head.

 _Mm, mm. Honoka-chan wouldn't be so negative! I'm going to get to see Honoka-chan later anyways! And…sit beside her… Hehe~_

Kotori giggled softly with a hand covering her mouth, before looking around to make sure no one saw her, she did not want to be a topic for the school after all. Getting a title like "The girl who giggles to herself" would make her so uncool that she won't be allowed to date Honoka, was what ran through Kotori's mind before she walked normally to class.

* * *

In the classroom before Kotori arrives, the diligent Class President and Vice Class President were already there.

"Elichi, how was your weekend?" The purple haired Vice President made her way down the steps slowly to the blonde who could not help but gawk for a moment before collecting her thoughts to answer the question.

"Ah…It was productive and…interesting." Eli remembered her time with Kotori and Rin on Saturday and then with her sister, Honoka and Honoka's sister on Sunday; they were both interesting and different for the Class President who usually has things planned out. And those two meetings were certainly unplanned. "I met Kotori and Rin on Saturday, and Honoka the next day."

 _Oh? Elichi met with Honoka-chan this weekend~_

Nozomi mentally noted a point about the gingerhead who might be a vampire.

"Hm~ Got all your homework done?" Nozomi smiled teasingly.

"Yes, I started on Friday and finished the rest on Saturday, since I'll be occupied on Sunday." Eli did not catch the tease.

"Oh~" Nozomi let the miss slide. "Did something special happen on Sunday?"

"Yes…My little sister came from Russia to live with me." Eli had a gentle smile and loving gaze into the distance which made Nozomi smile wider, feeling Eli's genuine love for her younger sister.

 _Looks like I just found out who is Elichi's love of her life~_

"That's sweet~ How much younger is she from you?"

"Just one year, actually." Eli grinned wider before realizing that she might be getting carried away with her joyful emotions, so she cleared her throat. "How about you, Nozomi? How was your weekend?"

"Mm~ Finished my homework, then hung out with Nicocchi and Hanayo-chan~"

"Hm…I would say I feel slightly sad that I wasn't invited. But since I was busy myself, I won't." Eli had a playful smile, while Nozomi eye's widened for a second before smiling.

 _I think I like the flirty Elichi quite a lot~ Hehe~_

"Then how about we hang out some time soon? Like a date~" Nozomi winked, Eli had red paint her cheeks the moment she heard Nozomi liken their hanging out to a _date_.

 _Aw~ Elichi is blushing~_

Eli kept silent, averting her gaze away from the grinning purplenette. "Am I being rejected?" Nozomi feigned a sad tone.

"N-No. That's not it. I…I'd be glad to…hang out with you, Nozomi…" The red on Eli's face persisted as she danced around the 'date', trying her best to not focus too much on the word or idea.

Nozomi smiled wider. "I look forward to it then~"

 _A date with Elichi~ And maybe finding out about Honoka-chan from someone else's eyes~_

* * *

 _Defenceless._

Honoka woke with a start as she felt something hit her stomach.

"Oof! Wha- Wha..?" Honoka sat up like the rising dead, rubbing her sleepy eyes that still wanted to remain closed.

 _Who even wakes like that? It's kind of cute though. A- Ahem!_

"Good morning, Honoka." A calm voice greeted the gingerhead.

Honoka yawned aloud and stretched as if she was alone in the room, or at least she did not care that she had a spectator to watch her uncouth behaviour and also giving a peek of her bare stomach when she did such a huge stretch.

 _Honoka, you should cover your mouth when you- H-H-Honoka?! H-Honoka's…b-b-bare skin…It looks so…s-soft…_

The spectator felt her cheeks heat up before quickly averting her gaze to the side, held back her hand to herself and choked on the inside.

"Mm…" Honoka lowered her arms to rest it on the object that hit her awake – a school bag. "Is it Friday already?" Honoka looked over to the person responsible for calling her over to the waking world at whatever the time was now; time isn't something Honoka like to keep track of; not unless it's time for food, play, sleep or the end of mathematics lessons.

 _Honoka is kind of calm when she has just awoken._

"No, it's Monday." The blush subsided as the spectator looked at Honoka sternly.

"Only Monday..?" Honoka flopped back down onto her bed. "Wake me when it's Friday- Wah!"

 _Don't even think about going back to sleep, Honoka!_

The bag fell off the bed and the ginger's eyes shot open as she was forcefully pulled into a sitting position with her legs outside the warmth of her blanket.

"Uu…Umi-chan…"

 _Thankfully she's wearing pants… What am I even thinking? Of course Honoka would be wearing pants, Umi!_

"School. Now." Umi pointed with her thumb towards the door.

Honoka pouted before sighing. "Do I have to..?" Honoka whined as she got off her bed lazily.

"Yes. Now get to it."

 _Hurry up and get ready for school… Honoka when she just wakes up is kind of adorable… Stop with those impure thoughts, Umi!_

Honoka trudged to her closet to take some fresh clothes but stopped since she needs to change into her school uniform not casual ones. She then continued her walk to the bathroom.

After some time that Honoka has left her room, Umi suddenly stood up from the bed she had tidied.

"H-Honoka didn't take any change of clothing, which means…" Umi felt the heat from before returning as images of Honoka changing in this very room that she was in right now appeared in her mind. "Even if this is your room-"

"I'm back-" Honoka was attacked by her blanket as Umi wrapped the innocent ginger with it. "U-Umi-chan?! What are you doing?"

 _E-E-Even if you c-can dash back to and fro the toilet really q-quickly d-d-doesn't mean you can go running around n-n-n-nude..!_

"I'm covering you so that you d-don't appear s-s-so sh-shameless…" Umi held the blanket up as she stared at the ground.

"I don't look shameless…" Honoka stared at Umi who refused to make eye contact with her. "I'm not naked, you know?" Umi turned to face Honoka slowly. "But I still need help with my sunscreen-" Umi grabbed Honoka to her bed and disappeared outside Honoka's room.

 _W-What was I even thinking? Sonoda Umi! Of course Honoka wouldn't do that! I-I can't face her now…_

Umi buried her flushed face in her hands.

 _Applying No-Burn on Honoka's…bare back…_

Umi leaned against the wall for a moment before mentally slapping herself.

 _I'll get Yukiho to help Honoka…_

* * *

Honoka blinked twice and sat at her bed obediently for a time. "…Can I go back to sleep?"

Honoka stared at her pillow that seemed to be calling her, but before Honoka could lose to the allure of lying down to sleep again, her room door opened once more.

"Umi-chan-" Honoka looked up to see that the person who has entered was not a blue head. "Yukiho?"

"Umi-chan asked me to help you with your sunscreen." Yukiho smiled with a bottle of No-Burn in hand.

"Umi-chan chickened out, huh?" Honoka unwrapped herself out of the blankets.

Yukiho chuckled. "You probably did something to scare her, Onee-chan."

"No I didn't!" Honoka protested as she took her shirt off and Yukiho poured some sunscreen on her free palm.

"I heard Umi-chan calling you shameless." Yukiho smirked as she helped her sister with her back, and Honoka rubbed the sunscreen on the rest of her skin.

"Umi-chan is always overreacting… I sometimes don't get what she finds shameless…" Honoka frowned in thought, while her younger sister chuckled.

* * *

Done with applying No-Burn and changing into her school uniform, Honoka went downstairs to begin going to school with her blue haired childhood friend.

The childhood friend in wait glanced up to see Honoka approaching, a smile grew at her lips.

"Ready?"

"Ever ready!" Honoka bounced beside Umi whose smile grew wider.

"Honoka can't be 'ever ready'." Umi opened the door to exit.

"I totally can…" Honoka pouted as she followed behind.

"We're going off now, Honoka-mama." Umi called to Honoka-mama inside the shop.

"See you, mum~" Honoka turned to wave at her mum.

"Take care, Umi-chan, Honoka!" Honoka's mum stopped what she was doing to wave goodbye to both daughters with a broad smile of her own.

After walking for barely thirty steps, Honoka turned to Umi with a really broad smile that Umi could only expect trouble from the ginger's mouth.

"What is it?" Umi sighed.

"Wanna dash?" Honoka's eyes sparked with excitement, while Umi shook her head.

"No, how many times must I tell you that it will crease your uniform, plus." Umi added as she took in the indignant pout from the ginger beside her. "It's really early right now, dashing to school means being there really early. Do you really want that?"

Honoka's eyes widened considerably before she shook her head and visibly deflated as she was upset about being unable to dash, but she did not want to end up in school super early too. "No…"

Umi smiled as she won this round in making the overly energetic ginger not run off, and walk with her to school instead.

Honoka really should get a watch or check the time, because it actually wasn't very early. Umi chose to wake Honoka who loved to sleep in, at a timing that would be just nice for them to brisk walk at a quickened pace that humans won't question and Honoka won't notice for them to get to school and still have ten minutes of preparation time in class.

* * *

The moment they reached the lockers and switched their outdoor shoes for their indoor ones, Honoka skipped beside the archer.

"Race you to class, Umi-chan!"

"Race- Wait, Honoka!" Umi blinked and in that time Honoka sped off for their classroom. Umi sighed. "Why are you so energetic in that…way?"

Umi felt like with all that wasted energy Honoka has, she might as well join a club or do something productive, but instead, her ginger friend only use it for running around, causing trouble and then sleeping in.

Honoka's one track mind got her to the classroom soon enough as she did not even look back to see if her blue haired childhood friend even bothered to race with her. The door was opened for some reason so she ran in shouting, "Goal~!"

 _Ah, Honoka-chan is here. Her bright smile is so sweet today too… Just seeing it puts a smile on my face~_

Kotori's day brightened the moment she laid eyes on her crush while their classmates were almost accustomed to the boisterous gingerhead's exclamations, so few were startled. Honoka's sight rested on the Class President who had her back towards the entrance as she was busy at the teacher's desk.

"Eli-chan~!" Honoka glomps the unexpecting Class President from behind.

"H-Honoka?" Eli managed to support the both of them so that they don't end up on the floor.

"Good morning~" Honoka greeted energetically and loudly which made Eli want to smile and frown at the same time; the cheerfulness was welcoming but the loudness was not.

"Good morning, Honoka…" Eli placed Honoka an arm's length away from her with a small smile which could not match Honoka's gigantic one.

 _Eh? What is this?_

Kotori who was already seated could not bring herself to smile at the lovely ginger's energy when she is directing so much physical affection to someone that wasn't her.

 _When did Honoka-chan and Eli-chan get so close?_

Kotori watched with a slight frown as Honoka tried to pull the reluctant blonde closer.

 _Is…Is Eli-chan a love rival for Honoka-chan too?_

"Honoka…I've still got work to do, so…" Eli smiled gently at the bouncing ginger she held an arm's length away.

"Aw~ Alright. Let's play again soon, Eli-chan~" Honoka nodded with a bounce.

"Alright." Honoka smiled broader as she skipped to her seat.

 _Honoka-chan and Eli-chan played together..?_

Kotori couldn't keep her eyes away from the smiling gingerhead who plopped beside her as they were seating partners.

Honoka didn't waste another minute as she dropped her bag at the side of her seat and turned to face the staring ash-grey. "Good morning, Kotori-chan~!" Honoka beamed.

"G-Good morning, Honoka-chan…" Kotori's jealous feelings went poof like smoke as Honoka's bright smile filled her with happiness and her lips naturally pulled up into a smile too.

 _Honoka-chan's good morning…_

Honoka smiled at Kotori for a good minute while the ash-grey haired girl returned the smile and enjoyed the attention.

"Honoka-chan…"

"Hm?" Honoka tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Um…" Kotori lowered her head. "You seem really close with Eli-chan..?" Kotori couldn't help but give in to her curiosity as the thought of when did Honoka get much closer to Eli nagged at the back of her mind.

"Closer?"

 _Was I any different?_

"Mm-hm…Y-You were hugging her?" Kotori shrunk into herself as she remembered the gingerhead's display of closeness to the Class President earlier.

 _Oh~ I think I was giving Eli-chan a good morning hug?_

"Oh, we met and chat on Sunday before I-"

 _Ah, almost said when I met Kotori-chan! But that was during my bat form so…Ehehe…Lucky save~_

Kotori looked at Honoka confused at the sudden cut off. "Honoka-chan?"

"Ah, um, that's just a good morning hug. Do you want a good morning hug too?" Honoka recovered with a grin, not noticing that Kotori's cheeks got slightly redder when she offered the fashion enthusiast a morning hug.

"C-C-Can I really..?" Kotori stuttered in a soft voice and her hands fidgeted in front of her.

"Sure, that-" Honoka stopped mid-sentence again as her gaze fell onto Kotori's front, namely her chest which reminded her of their rainy encounter.

 _H-Hug…With Kotori-chan means…_

Honoka went bright red in the next second which worried Kotori.

"Honoka-chan? Are you okay-" Kotori was interrupted by two strong hands that placed itself firmly on Kotori's shoulder. "Honoka-chan?" Kotori squeaked.

 _I-I've got to teach Kotori-chan to be more careful on rainy days! And to look out for when her clothes get w-wet…_

Honoka shook the image of Kotori's drenched dress away. "K-Kotori-chan." Honoka spoke in a serious voice that made Kotori give Honoka another 100% of her attention.

"Y-Yes?" Golden orbs met blue ones.

"Kotori-chan do you know the powers of rain and water?"

 _Rain and water is not one to be belittled, Kotori-chan! They already got you good yesterday!_

Kotori blinked, stared back at the ginger's utterly serious expression, and blinked again. "Um…Rain and water give life to living things..?" Kotori tried.

"That's not it!" Honoka tightened her grip on Kotori's shoulder and pulled her closer in her frustration. "Rain and water has the power to make your clothes see-through!"

 _Your white and pink- I mean…Ahh!_

Honoka screamed internally to erase the forming image.

"E-Eh?" Kotori's mind struggled to keep up with her crush's sudden seriousness to outburst, random question and then an unexpected answer to the random question. Kotori was also very conscious about the bodily contact and closeness she is currently under thanks to Honoka herself. "S-See-through..?"

 _That's right, Kotori-chan! Can you see where I'm coming from?_

Honoka nodded solemnly, made the mistake of looking down which made her blush as the close up view of the ash-grey haired's well-endowed chest rushed her simple brain. "Ah- Um." Honoka squeezed her eyes shut.

Kotori moved a hand to her chin. "I-I think I understand what you're trying to say, Honoka-chan…"

"You do?" Honoka opened her eyes and smiled hopefully at Kotori's face.

Kotori nodded. "Mm-hm. You're trying to tell me to be careful not to spill any form of water on books and paper right? It'll be troublesome to wait for it to dry, and the other side of the page would be visible too…" Kotori had a small smile, thinking she got Honoka's intent.

Honoka stared at Kotori without saying a word.

 _Kotori-chan doesn't get it…If it comes to this, I have to show her!_

Honoka took Kotori's hand and pulled Kotori out of her seat to lead her to a place with water for demonstration.

"H-Honoka-chan? Where are we going? Homeroom is going to begin-"

"It'll only be a short while." Honoka's one-track mind took control as she resolved to make the clueless ash-grey haired girl understand the importance of being careful around water.

* * *

Now in the bathroom, Honoka rushed up to the sink and collected two hands full of water and splashed it on herself.

"H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori gasped and rushed over to Honoka, her handkerchief out of her pocket already.

 _Eh?! Why did Honoka-chan splashed water on herself?_

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka grabbed both wrists of the surprised ash-grey haired to stop her from trying to dry her. "This is the power of water! It makes your clothes see-through. See?"

 _S-See?_

Honoka puffed out her chest for Kotori to see the water that have seeped through her white uniform and plastered itself to her skin, also revealing hints of the silhouette of a bra for the blushing Kotori to see, and possibly burn into her mind.

 _H-H-Honoka-chan is..! H-Her bra…is…is white…It's so fitting for someone as innocent and cute as Honoka-chan, but… Honoka-chan's…_

"H-H-Honoka-chan?" Kotori stammered while her eyes were glued to Honoka's somewhat exposed front.

"Do you understand the terrors of water now, Kotori-chan? You should be careful-"

Kotori spread her handkerchief across Honoka's chest and pulled her hands away before quickly turning away from the ginger that was oblivious of the effects the ginger's actions has.

 _As much as I want to stare at Honoka-chan all day…Or just a second more… I shouldn't let Honoka-chan keep herself wet and exposed…_

"D-Dry yourself with that, H-Honoka-chan…I-I can see your…b-bra…"

Honoka blinked. "Okay..?" She dabbed Kotori's handkerchief to her wet uniform for a while. "So you understand, Kotori-chan?"

 _Mmph…It has the power to get us closer…_

Kotori turned back slowly and nodded. "Mmph, I understand the powers of water now, Honoka-chan…"

Honoka smiled broadly, glad that her lesson got through to Kotori.

The ash-grey on the other hand was red to her ears as she took in the sight of Honoka's wet front again, the drying was not working out the way she wanted.

"Um." Kotori took off her blazer and made Honoka wear it. "W-Wear this to cover yourself until you dry, Honoka-chan…"

"Oh, it's still not dry, huh?" Honoka laughed sheepishly before donning the blazer. "Thank you, Kotori-chan."

"I-It's nothing…"

 _Honoka-chan is wearing my blazer…_

"Shall we head back to class?" Honoka folded Kotori's handkerchief and returned it.

"M-Mmph…" Kotori kept her handkerchief and started for the exit.

 _I wonder why Honoka-chan wanted to tell me about the…powers of water…_

Kotori smiled shyly.

 _I'm glad that it was with me though…I wouldn't want Honoka-chan showing herself to someone else…_

Kotori looked over to the ginger who was back to being carefree as she admired Kotori's blazer on herself.

"Hehe~ It feels funny to wear someone else's blazer~ But I didn't bring mine today, so we can't exchange blazers~" Honoka giggled.

 _Just looking at you wear my blazer is enough, Honoka-chan! Though…If I can wear yours while you wear mine, would be kind of romantic too~_

* * *

When Honoka and Kotori returned to the classroom, almond, violet and ruby eyes were focused on them.

Strong almond-yellow belonged to the blue haired archer, and striking violet belonged to the crimson haired doctor. The two of them was wondering where Honoka had taken their ash-grey haired classmate to, instead of them, and returning with the ash-grey's blazer on her too. "What happened?" ran through their minds as they remain seated.

Ruby eyes that appeared fierce at the moment was scrutinizing the gingerhead, wondering when she could shine some truth onto the ginger; is she vampire or not.

 _Hm. The homeroom teacher doesn't seem to be arriving any time soon._

Nico glanced to the door before resting her eyes on the ginger that was turning to speak to Kotori again.

 _I swear, the fact that Honoka's stalker can sit right beside her in class is just unfair to all those other stalkers that have to put in an effort to peek through windows or hide behind bushes!_

Nico wasn't upset because the ash-grey haired classmate was making it hard for her to stalk and test the gingerhead, no. She also wasn't feeling injustice for Honoka's other stalkers, Nico does not know of their existence yet. Nico was simply upset because she realized that her tests have proved that she actually believes that Honoka is vampire.

 _This must be Nozomi's spiritual powers messing with my head._

Nico grimaced as she expertly crushes a ball of paper; her ammo is loaded.

 _Well, it's now or never. The Great Nico-ni shall now commence "Expose the Vampire Case 5: Honoka-idiot (human stalker still around)" She should be able to see the paper ball flying over since she's facing Minami and then she'll catch it, like Koizumi. And wa-la! She's vampire!_

Nico stood up, because she got so into the role, she felt the need to stand in a throwing position and pull back her hand for greater effect.

The idol's actions were not going unnoticed as the redhead behind her raised both eyebrows at her ridiculously exaggerated pose. The redhead also figured that Nico seemed to be targeting the gingerhead for some reason she has yet to find out, so she decided to step in.

"Take this!" Nico swung her arm, but was unable to watch the results of her paper ball as she pulled a redhead to her side of the table.

Maki's "What are you doing?" was cut short at 'What' as she lost her balance thanks to the phenomenal strength the smaller twin tailed girl just exerted in a simple hand throw.

…

Nico sweatdropped as she turned her head, an incredibly forced smile on her face, as she watched the redhead she just reeled in change from wide eyed to displeased in a matter of seconds.

 _Why did she grab onto my hand?_

"M-Maki-chan?" Nico started with her idol voice though it came off shaky.

 _Damn! Why did I stutter? Stuttering makes me sound guilty!_

"Why did you throw the paper ball at Honoka?" Maki didn't like wasting time or beating around the bush, so she just asked the question on her mind.

"E-Eh? Nico wasn't _trying_ to throw a paper ball at Honoka~" Nico averted her gaze.

 _The Great Nico-ni does not need to_ _ **try**_ _. The Great Nico-ni gets things done!_

"Huh…" Maki narrowed her eyes which made Nico gulped.

 _Why isn't Maki-chan letting go of my hand? It's seriously stressing me out here. Ever heard of personal space?_

"Hey, could you return Nico's hand-"

Maki smiled a very eerie smile. "Your hand is very strong."

 _Damn, there was that too! Is Maki-chan light or am I just that strong? Pft, of course it's the Great Nico-ni who is strong. But that strength just brought me trouble. Ugh._

"N-Nico isn't very strong…" Nico internally slapped herself for a stuttering and barely passable acting.

"Really?" Maki strengthened her grip on the class idol's hand, and released the strength in her legs to test if Nico can keep her up with one wrist.

Nico managed to keep Maki up for a good second before her eyes bulged when she realized what Maki was doing, so she quickly put her other hand behind the redhead's back in pretence to hold her up.

 _What the hell are you doing, Maki-chan?! If I didn't had super strength you'd drop to the floor! If I was someone else, you'd be their next live target!_

Nico forced another smile. "M-Maki-chan…Did Maki-chan not eat breakfast today..? To suddenly be unable to stand…on her two legs…That really surprised Nico…"

"It seems like you're plenty strong." Maki felt that she experimented on the class idol enough, so she let go of the black haired girl's wrist and took a step back.

 _The Great Nico-ni isn't going to get found out by a mere human! And a disinterested in the world human that somehow got granted the great looks too!_

"N-Nico is an idol, so…Idols have rigorous training to train up our strength and stamina!" Nico felt like a good few years of her life was being shaved off thanks to the redhead's incessant suspicion on her. The smirk on the redhead's face somehow irked her too.

"Sure, I believe you." Maki rolled her eyes at Nico's idol front before returning to her seat.

 _Ugh…I'm not discovered right?_

Nico slumped back into her seat, exhausted. She looked over to the gingerhead who was resting her head on the table.

 _I didn't take her down with a paper ball right? Well, if Honoka really got knocked unconscious in class, Minami or Sonoda would be making a fuss, not sit around like nothing happened._

Nico closed her eyes and dropped her head to meet the table too.

 _Expose the Vampire Case 5…failed… Got to… Get to the next plan!_

Nico slammed both fists on the table in determination, but held her head with both hands after, as her head felt the table's vibration when she banged her fist on the table.

 _Ouch…_

* * *

What really happened when Nico's paper ball flew out of her hands; Honoka did see the paper ball flying over, but she just turned to see the projectile hit her on the forehead and she clasped both hands to her head.

"Ah! I-It's a head shot…!"

 _Honoka-chan?! Where did the paper ball come from?_

"H-Honoka-chan?" Kotori was surprised that a paper ball flew over suddenly. Plus it hit the ginger in the head. "Are you okay?"

"K-Kotori-chan…" Honoka held onto her head as she leaned closer to the concerned ash-grey. "I-I don't think I have much longer…" Honoka pretended to be severely injured.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan is so close…And is cute when she's pretending to die._

"Eh? H-Honoka-chan… S-Should we go to the nurse's office to check on your injury?" Kotori knew it could not be that serious, but could not help but play along with the ginger's antics.

"B-Before that…I just want to let you know that…"

"Let me know that?" Kotori looked over with her large golden eyes.

 _Will Honoka-chan pretend that we are lovers, and she's an injured soldier that just returned from a war that has yet to end, and then…say that she just wants to let me know that she loves me..!_

Kotori's imagination was skyrocketing but before it became full-blown, the main actress spoke up again.

"I would love to have strawberry jam bread once more…before I go…" Honoka slumped to the back of the seat, pretending to have lost conscious.

 _Ah…Honoka-chan is thinking about food, huh?_

The paper ball of course, did not even leave a scratch on Honoka's forehead, so there wasn't a need to go to the nurse's office.

* * *

Classes began, came and went. And now, it was time for lunch.

 _The one who strikes first, wins!_

Nico cheated, or she was well-prepared; the Great Nico-ni, Class idol and part-time detective shot to her feet the moment the teacher uttered "Class end". And before anyone could react, she bounded her way to Honoka's table.

"Honoka." Nico had a hand on the table and another on the seat, garnering all of the gingerhead's attention when she turned to look at who called her.

"Oh, Nico-chan! What's up?" Honoka smiled a large, warm smile to the angry looking Nico.

 _Not '"What's up", but "Where to", Honoka._

Nico grinned. "Do you mind coming with me for a bit?"

 _Has long as she did not make any prior appointments, she's mine._

Honoka tilted her head to the side. "Mm, sure."

 _Winner!_

Nico beamed. "Great! Let's-"

Before Nico could get Honoka out of the classroom, someone interrupted; she knew things can't just go her way.

"Hold on. What do you want with, Honoka?"

Nico turned around to see Sonoda Umi who has stood up, asking with a no-joke expression and tone. And to her left, a step above was a redhead who was radiating an unhappy aura with her arms crossed.

 _Am I in her way or does she want Honoka too? And Sonoda seriously might be Honoka's chaperone with the way she's almost always beside Honoka like this. Well, I better play safe here. Don't want to get Sonoda and Maki on my tail._

"Nico just wanted to get to know her classmates better~ So Nico would like to hang out with Honoka a bit more for lunch~" Nico did her signature pose with a near perfect smile.

"Honoka-"

Umi was cut off when Honoka spoke up. "Yay, Nico-chan wants to hang out with me!" Honoka laughed happily. "Does Umi-chan want to hang out with Nico-chan too?"

 _It's amazing how clueless to the animosity Honoka is. But good job, lighten the mood, Honoka!_

Umi frowned at Honoka's carefree attitude. It's understandable that Honoka won't go around doubting her classmate, but Umi has reasons for her suspicions on Nico. "No, I don't."

"Then there's no need to inter- I mean stop us from hanging out, nico~"

 _How hard is it to have this dumb idiot here for a moment alone?!_

Nico was getting annoyed.

"If Umi doesn't have a need, I do." Four pair of eyes looked over to Maki.

"Maki-chan wants to have lunch with Nico-chan?" Honoka guessed, again totally off the mark.

"No. I want to have lunch with you." Maki wondered how she was able to be so honest, but forgave herself since it's for the better in this situation.

 _Great. Now the classy redhead wants to have lunch with the idiot!_

"Aw~ I'd love to, but I already promised Nico-chan. Want to eat with us instead?"

 _What? No. You don't go inviting other people to our alone time, Honoka!_

Maki opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"No. I'd like to have you alone, so." Nico didn't want to dance around a redhead who was glaring daggers at her, and a blue haired archer that looked ready to pull her bow out (not that she's afraid of some arrows), thus she did the next logical thing, get out of the situation literally. "We're going now."

Nico grabbed both of Honoka's hands in hers to pull the gingerhead out of class and the situation itself. She should have done it earlier to avoid Honoka asking others to eat together with them; they weren't even going to eat.

 _I should have done this earlier._

When Nico took Honoka's hands into hers, Maki, Umi and Kotori flinched and frowned as they wanted to be the one to hold Honoka's hand. Umi scolded herself for thinking that, Maki told herself it's not like she really wanted to hold Honoka's hand, while Kotori had half a mind to follow along regardless, but stopped herself to respect Honoka's and Nico's decisions.

 _Right, there was still Hoshizora to worry about._

Nico gave a quick glance back towards the purple haired girl who was observing them with a grin, she signalled to Nozomi with a glare to keep watch on Hanayo and Rin to see if they can find out more about the Asking-for-trouble banner, aptly named by Nico herself. Nozomi just grinned wider and turned her attention to the brunette and orange haired girl in front of her.

"Let's go get ramen, Kayochin!" The orange haired girl turned to her childhood friend excitedly.

"Um, Rin-chan." This time, Hanayo wasn't trying to avoid ramen, but instead want to gather information about Rin's banner creation.

"Hm?" Rin calmed down a little to listen.

"How…How goes your banner?" Hanayo was thinking of ways to ask in a roundabout manner, but finally decided she might as well just cut to the chase for this matter.

"Banner, nya?" Rin cocked her head to the side, not yet registering what does banners have to do with her. "Oh! The bat-banner?"

Hanayo nodded with a small smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Mm…" Rin crossed her arm while furrowing her brows.

"W-What's wrong?" Hanayo felt concern for her cheerful friend's frustrated expression.

"Rin can't decide which colour to use, nya…"

Hanayo could not help but smile slightly, relieved that Rin has yet to progress much on her banner. Nozomi who was listening into their conversation grinned, assuming the same thing as Hanayo.

"I- I see…Good luck, Rin-chan…"

"Thank you, Kayochin Rin will do her best!" Rin went back to being jolly thanks to Hanayo's support.

"Ah…Mmph…" Hanayo nodded.

Umi walked out of the classroom without saying anything, she had full intentions to follow the class idol whose actions she queried, and her childhood friend that is oblivious to her situation, whatever the situation is.

Maki considered returning to her seat to sulk, as she lost her appetite when Honoka got dragged off elsewhere, but she wasn't given that chance when her nurse in training disciple spoke to her.

"M-Maki-chan?"

Maki uncrossed her arms and rested her left hand on her hip. "What?"

"Um…Are you free to teach me more about medicine today..?" Kotori was intimidated by Maki's cool attitude, and disinterested eyes.

Maki shrugged. "How about your lunch?"

"I-I'll finish it quickly." Kotori answered quickly with a smile, relieved that she was not turned down.

"Alright then." Maki walked over to Kotori and sat beside her; initial reason was to wait for the ash-grey girl to finish her lunch, but when she remembered it was Honoka's seat, she rest her chin on her hand and looked away from Kotori as there was a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Kotori was slightly surprised that the redhead came over to sit, she also wanted to ask if Maki wanted to eat, but decided against it; the redhead seems to know what she's doing all the time, questioning her might come off as rude.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Nico was still holding onto Honoka's hand as she led the ginger to where she regarded as a private space for talking; the same corridor she officially made friends with Hanayo when she exposed the brunette's identity.

Following behind them, the talented blue haired archer was clenching and unclenching her fist to calm herself down.

 _When is Yazawa-san going to let go of Honoka's hand? It's getting kind of annoying. Maybe I should step in to separate those hands…_

Umi clenched and unclenched her hands once more before letting out a long breath, all to calm herself and avoid making a move she might regret. Her father taught her to be more decisive, yes. But he also taught her to not be too hasty in making important decisions; especially when violence is involved.

"Alright." Nico turned around to face Honoka who was smiling.

 _Honoka's weirdly obedient… Who would just follow a stranger to wherever they want?_

Nico stared at the smiling ginger, the smile being very contagious as Nico's lips edged upwards too. However, when she noticed that she was still _holding hands_ with Honoka, a blush formed on her cheek for some reason as she let go.

 _What the heck! Why am I getting embarrassed?!_

"You could have asked for your hand back if you didn't like it, you know?" Nico shot the ginger an accusatory glare.

Umi standing further away in the shadows was glaring back at Nico.

 _And you could let go of Honoka's hand the moment you left the classroom._

Honoka just cocked her head to the side, confused. "Hm? I didn't dislike it."

 _Dislike it, Honoka! I mean…Can you be silent for a moment, brain? I'm trying to find out if Yazawa-san is up to something. Not...get jealous… I'm not jealous!_

Umi was having an internal conflict with herself.

"Dislike it." Nico commanded with deadpan eyes.

 _Seriously! Be more conscious about this sort of lovey-dovey actions!_

"Eh~ But I really don't mind." Honoka smiled broadly. "Holding hands is a sign of how close we are!"

 _For couples, maybe._

"Cos' we're friends!" Honoka made a gut pose, and was smiling so eagerly that Nico couldn't retaliate with a snide comment.

 _Does she have a grade-schooler brain or something?_

Nico sighs.

 _Vampire. Honoka. A vampire…_

"Is everything okay, Nico-chan?" Honoka's concerned tone brought Nico's attention back to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

 _Let's begin "Expose the Vampire Case 6: Honoka-idiot (Alone, finally)"._

"So…You mind answering whatever I ask you?" Nico put up a huge grin to be less intimidating.

"Sure! We're going to get to know each other more, right?" Honoka giggled happily.

"Y-Yeah…" Nico found herself smiling naturally again. "What's your favourite food?"

"Bread!" Honoka did not even have to think for this question; if she did, she might consider saying blood, so luckily for her, she did not think.

 _Well, Honoka did mention that she loves bread during introductions…_

"With what topping?"

"Strawberry jam! It's just so sweet and delicious~ I can't really explain it…I think you should try some. I'll bring some for you next time!" Honoka's eyes was shining, Nico found it rather blinding to look at Honoka's pure form of excitement for the jam, so she put both hands out to say no.

 _Honoka was eating that and feeding it to Minami too. In fact, I already knew this. I should ask something else… Though I was hoping to hear her say blood instead… Why wouldn't a vampire who loves bread, not put blood all over her favourite food right? I mean, Hanayo does it…_

"T-That's not necessary…" Nico couldn't take bread very well. "Why did you mention blood during your introduction on the first day of school?" Nico narrowed her eyes in anticipation.

"Because I was told that blood type O is quite rare, making it important! And I love it!" Maki taught Honoka about how blood type O has fewer donations than the others since O type is few among the population, and she also told the gingerhead to use this as a reason for whenever blood is mentioned to Honoka; it most probably can get Honoka out of accidentally exposing herself.

"How fast can you run?" Nico decided to step away from blood and try on other aspects of vampires.

 _Just tell me that you can lap the school in few seconds-_

"Eh..? I'm not really good with math…" Honoka lifted her right hand to her lips as she tried to remember the mathematical formula for speed.

"Do you think you can-" Nico was going to ask if Honoka can purchase her favourite bread and return here in a minute, but the gingerhead had a question of her own.

"Is Nico-chan asking about my physical capability so that you know what kind of training we can begin with?" Honoka looked up excitedly.

Umi who has been keeping her brain in check, and listening in to the two's question and answer session, perked up when she heard 'training'.

 _What's this training about..?_

"T-Training..?" Nico's pace was broken as she fell onto Honoka's track.

"Mm-hm! As basketball idols!" Honoka nodded.

 _Basketball idols?_

Umi's eyebrows furrowed together. She already did not bother with idols with how flashy they dressed, hearing of basketball idols just sounded even more ridiculous to her.

"No. Not basketball idols!" Nico really did not want to be known as a basketball idol, so she had to clear the misunderstanding with Honoka before she spreads the wrong word.

"Um…As idols?" Honoka hoped she did not anger the class idol unintentionally.

"I- …Yeah, yeah. I'm asking you these questions to see if you're fit to be an idol worthy of the Great Nico-ni's training!" Nico placed both hands on her hips proudly.

Umi suddenly felt like she lost all interest in the conversation.

 _Since when was Honoka interested in being an idol..? I'm pretty sure she's more interested in battle mangas… Anyway, if this was all about playing idol together, I guess I didn't have to worry so much…_

Umi made her judgement; Nico and Honoka ran on weird wavelengths. And it most probably isn't harmful to each other, so she can relax. Umi exited the shadows to spend the rest of lunch break doing something else.

* * *

Nico was now back in her seat and staring at the gingerhead again; Honoka rested her head on her arm lazily as she had no one to talk to since Kotori has yet to return from the nurse's office.

… _How did lunchbreak just went by like this?! Honoka side-tracked so much that I ended up explaining about idols to her and what training she could do! I did not manage to get concrete answers! Ugh… Honoka…_

Nico slumped her entire body across her table, both mentally and physically exhausted from following Honoka's pace. The Great Nico-ni's detective work has yet to end. She absentmindedly crushed paper and rolled it to the side.

The classroom door opened and the ash-grey haired girl who still has yet to get her blazer back entered. She walked up to her seat from the resting ginger's side, but stopped as she wasn't sure of how to get in.

 _Honoka-chan is resting…Maybe I should go from the other side..?_

Honoka sat up straight suddenly and turned to look at Kotori.

 _Ah, Honoka-chan woke up._

Kotori blinked in surprise before smiling sweetly. Honoka broke into a broad smile.

"Kotori-chan! Welcome back~" The ginger who regained her energy hopped out of her seat for Kotori to go in.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan…" Kotori felt her heart thumping faster from Honoka's broad, broad smile, plus her heart can't keep calm every time the gingerhead that she is head over heels for calls her name.

 _Honoka-chan…I just love it when you say my name…_

Kotori took note of where she placed her pencil case which marked where she should sit so that she is closer to the gingerhead who sat back beside her.

"Kotori-chan, where did you go to eat today?" Honoka made small talk with a bright smile.

"I ate in class today, actually…" Kotori returned the smile, though slightly smaller.

 _I'd only go somewhere else if with you, Honoka-chan…_

"Oh~" Honoka blinked once, wondering what the next question should be. "So you were in the bathroom?"

Kotori shook her head. "No, I was at the nurse's office with Maki-chan-"

"Eh?! Did something happen?" Honoka shuffled closer concernedly.

 _Honoka-chan moved closer to me..! And Honoka-chan's worried expression…It's a different kind of cute…_

Kotori blushed slightly and shook her head. "No…I'm studying first aid with Maki-chan's help, so…" Kotori gave a small and shy smile, she did not really consider telling Honoka about her medicinal studies since she has yet to know enough to be confident in sharing about it.

Honoka visibly relaxed as her smile returned. "Hm~ Kotori-chan is learning healing powers, huh~ That's cool!"

"I've only just started though…" Kotori lowered her head shyly.

"It all begins with a start!" Honoka beamed proudly at Kotori. "Once you become even better at healing, I'll have two healers! Hehe~" Honoka chuckled joyfully. "Ah, that's if Kotori-chan wants to be mine healer too though…" Honoka changed from proud jolly to modest and shy.

 _H-Honoka-chan… Of course, I'd want to be your healer! I don't think I'm good enough though…_

 _Ping! Ping! Ping!_

 _Sounds of metal clashing reverberated in the air as sword blows were exchanged._

" _This is the end for you, Swordswoman Kousaka!" A painful stab that grazed the swordswoman sides sounded as she staggered backwards._

" _Ugh, no it isn't! I'm not going down without a fight!"_

" _Swordswoman Honoka-chan!" Golden orbs that tried to blink away the forming tears cried the name of her warrior._

" _Don't worry, Healer Kotori-chan. Just concentrate on healing me. And I won't die." The Swordswoman Kousaka Honoka turned her head to give her healer an encouraging smile._

 _Healer Kotori rubbed the tears away from her eyes with the sleeves of her robe before giving a firm nod to her partner in battle. "Heal!" A green light appeared around her warrior, healing the injuries as best she can; it wasn't much, but it lifted some of the pain Swordswoman Honoka felt._

" _Thank you, Healer Kotori-chan!" Swordswoman Honoka readied her next fighting stance. "Meet your end! Evil Swordsman!"_

" _Gaahh!" The Evil Swordsman suffered some hits as he was unable to parry all of Swordswoman Honoka's strikes, slashes and lunges._

" _Swordswoman Honoka-chan…" Healer Kotori whispered the name of her warrior, worry-laden as she did her best to cast another heal._

" _You can't defeat me! Swordswoman Kousaka!" The Evil Swordsman's dark aura doubled and before Swordswoman Honoka could react, she was slashed five times and when she parried the sixth strike, the force blew her backwards all the way to where Healer Kotori was._

" _Ughh!" Swordswoman Honoka groaned in pain._

" _Swordswoman Honoka!" The tears welled up in Healer Kotori's golden orbs once again as she knelt beside her warrior and hovered her staff over the injured spots, hoping that if she healed from a closer range it might be stronger._

" _Healer…K-Kotori-chan…" Swordswoman Honoka cupped the crying Healer's face gently with her shaky hands. "Don't cry…" She caught a falling tear and wiped off the rest that threatened to follow. "I will protect you through it all…"_

 _Healer Kotori shook her head vigorously. "It's my fault! Because I'm not strong enough-" A finger placed softly on her lips stopped the Healer from more self-blame. She looked into ocean blue eyes that still reflected strength, determination and love despite the injuries the owner has suffered. "Swordswoman Honoka-chan…"_

" _Believe in me, and I will be able to protect you, Healer Kotori-chan." Swordswoman Honoka mustered a wide smile for her healer._

" _Mmph! I believe in you, Swordswoman Honoka-chan!" Healer Kotori exclaimed, as she held the hand of her warrior's and green light shined all around the two._

 _Swordswoman Honoka got to her feet, gave a final squeeze to Healer Kotori's gentle hand, before she directed her determined eyes at the enemy._

" _Evil Swordsman! Here! I! Come! Raaarggh!" Swordswoman Honoka let out a battle cry before all the concentrated energy she channelled to her feet propelled her forward at lightning speed and she pierced the heart of the Evil Swordsman with her blade._

"Kotori-chan? Would you want to be my healer?" Honoka was trying to get the ash-grey hair's attention.

"Eh? Um, I- I'd love to, Swordswoman Honoka-chan!" Kotori affected by her daydream addressed Honoka as swordswoman, while sounding very determined too.

Honoka took an extra second to take in the change before she smiled broadly and chuckled. "I'm more of a fist person, but I think swords are cool too~ Hehe~"

 _Honoka-chan as a sword wielder or simply fighting with your bare fists is equally cool~_

Nico above has crushed a whole bunch of papers and seeing the carefree ginger and ash-grey classmates chatting and laughing away got her slightly irritated.

 _I'm putting in so much effort to find out if you're vampire and all you do is flirt and make things hard for me!_

Nico's train of thought was entirely irrational as the exhaustion crippled her capability to cool down. Nico sneaked a glance behind her to see that the redhead was not back yet.

 _No one to stop me now!_

Nico grabbed the crushed paper balls and rained it down on Honoka.

 _With that speed, if you're a vampire, you can catch all of it! Or at least half._

Nico crossed her arms and watched, though the results was never what she expects it to be when it came to the gingerhead. The paper balls all hit or fell around Honoka.

"Woah!" Honoka picked up a few paper balls and stared at it in fascination.

 _Why do I even bother? That dumb-idiot is probably thinking around the lines of magic paper balls…_

"Honoka-chan, are you alright?" Kotori picked up some of the paper balls that landed on the floor too.

"I'm okay!" Honoka chuckled. "Watch this, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori looked over to see the gingerhead juggling about ten paper balls. Kotori giggled as she watched Honoka increased the amount of paper balls she was juggling, not noticing that Honoka was adding each paper ball at a phenomenal speed. Nico too failed to notice as she got irritated that her paper ball test led to helping Honoka impress Kotori more than necessary.

 _Honoka-chan is so good at juggling~_

Honoka laughed happily which made her miss throw a paper ball in her juggling, which then led to the other paper balls to stop being juggled properly and all landed on Honoka's head one after the other.

"Wah! Ah! Haha~" Honoka laughed even more as each paper ball hit her on the head.

Kotori could not help but laugh again, even more than before.

 _Honoka-chan…She's so funny and adorable…_

Honoka felt a great sense of accomplishment that she can make Kotori smile and laugh so much just from her juggling skit, so she smiled much, much broader than usual.

* * *

The rest of the school day rolled by relatively normally, and now it was after school. Honoka dropped her head onto the table with a soft complain.

"Uu…It's after school…"

 _Finally it's afterschool…_

Kotori smiled at the ginger before packing her bag. "Honoka-chan…"

"Mm?" Honoka shifted her head to look at her seat mate.

 _Oh, Kotori-chan is ready to head home already… hehe~ Kotori-chan sure packs fast. She's as efficient as Umi-chan and Maki-chan!_

"Um…W-Would you like to go home together?" Kotori stuttered the question, the ginger usually invite her to walk home, but there are times when someone gets to her first, and Kotori would just feel like she'd be intruding if she walked with them; even if they are walking the same way.

 _Go home together, huh~ I'd love to, but today I'm not going home! Well, not yet anyways~_

"Mm…" Honoka sat up while she thought of her reply, but while she was thinking, someone came to approach her.

"Honoka, there isn't archery club today, so I could walk you back." Umi with her school bag in hand, stood by Honoka's table.

 _Umi-chan too?_

"Eh? Um, I-"

Honoka could not finish her reply as a third person approached Honoka.

"Honoka." The redhead glance to her blue haired childhood friend for a moment before returning her gaze to the gingerhead. "Want to walk home together?"

 _Maki-chan too? Today's walk home would have been so much fun! Ah, but I can't. I promised myself that I'll visit Rin-chan today!_

"I'd really love to, but…" Honoka wore a nervous smile, she did not like to cause unhappiness to others, and she somehow felt that saying no to walking home with the three of them would make them kind of upset.

"Did you get detention?" Umi questioned.

"Wha-? No? I- I did not get detention, Umi-chan!" Honoka frantically denied the possibility; she does not remember getting a detention yet for high school. "I just have something on, so I can't walk home with you all…" Honoka turned in her seat to make eye contact with Maki, Umi and Kotori to show her sincerity.

 _I really, really, really would love to walk home with you three! But not today!_

"Sorry, Kotori-chan." Honoka apologized, while Kotori waved both hands in front of her.

"I-It's nothing to apologize about, Honoka-chan…It's okay. T-There's always next time…" Kotori's heart was doing skips again as she met Honoka's filled with sincerity and apologetic blue eyes.

 _Kotori-chan is so nice~_

"Mmph! There's always next time!" Honoka turned around. "Umi-chan, sorry I can't go home with you today even though you're finally free…" Honoka gave the same apologetic look to Umi.

Umi had a lopsided smile. "It's okay. As Mina- Kotori has mentioned, there's always another time."

"Umi-chan…" Honoka felt touched at Umi's understanding.

 _Umi-chan is so understanding, hehe~_

"Maki-chan, I'm sorry I can't walk home with you today." Once again, Honoka changed to her apologetic look to the redhead.

Maki crossed her arms and averted her gaze. "I-It's not like I'm agreeing with Kotori on purpose…But as she said. There's always another time. So…D-Don't misunderstand, okay?" Maki looked at Honoka with a huff.

 _W-What's there to misunderstand..?_

"O-Okay..?" Honoka agreed to whatever she's supposed to not misunderstand with a warm smile.

Umi, Maki and Kotori remained at their positions for another minute or so, not knowing when would be a good time to go.

"I-I guess I'll go now… See you, Honoka…" Maki began.

"See you, Maki-chan!" Honoka had just finished packing her bag.

The three of them continued standing around despite Maki already saying she'll go; the three of them were waiting for Honoka to go first for one reason or another.

 _Hm…I shall follow Rin-chan to her house today and have a chat with her~_

After Rin has walked quite a distance down the corridor, Honoka stands up to follow.

The remaining three stood in silent for a moment after Honoka left, before each taking their leave.

* * *

Honoka was doing a fine job of following Rin and Hanayo as they walked home together, but the gingerhead didn't see a need to distant herself from her two friends. She might as well walk together with them, before pretending to go further down the path.

 _Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan sure are close~_

"Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan~" Honoka waved at the two who looked behind them, she jogged over to Rin and Hanayo. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"There's no problem, nya~" Rin answered excitedly.

"I-I-I'd love to…walk with…H-Honoka-chan too…" Hanayo was so nervous she started stuttering as she squeaked.

 _I'd love to walk together too~ That's why I called out to you after all~_

Rin laughed. "Kayo-chin! You don't have to be so formal or afraid!" Rin patted the brunette's back excitedly.

 _Hehe~ Rin-chan sure knows how to calm Hanayo-chan down~_

"Kayo-chin does not have to be so nervous~ Let's walk together, nya!"

"Y-Yes…Rin-chan…" Hanayo was still relatively jittery.

"Hey, hey, Rin-chan." Honoka walked beside Rin.

"Nyat is it, Honoka-chan?" Rin turned her attention to the ginger.

"I heard you want to meet the bat you chatted with again?" Honoka grinned widely at the thought of visiting right after their walk home.

"Yes, nya! Rin wants to chat with the cute little bat again~" Rin did a happy bounce.

"I want to chat more with you too~" Honoka giggled.

"Nya?" Rin and Hanayo looked over to Honoka confused as to why Honoka would say that.

Honoka blinked and returned the stare.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

"U-Um…" Hanayo spoke up quietly.

"There's no need to raise your hand to speak, Hanayo-chan." Honoka sent the timid brunette a huge and reassuring smile.

"M-Mmph…" Hanayo nodded then looked over to Rin. "R-Rin-chan. Don't you think meeting a bat is kind of…dangerous?"

"Dangerous?" Rin didn't see the dangers in chatting with an adorable bat that seems to understand human language. "Rin don't think so."

 _I love how Rin-chan is so trusting. Of course, I'm totally trustworthy too!_

Honoka smiled wider at her self-praise.

"Well…bats could…bite?" Hanayo knew it as a fact that bats normal or abnormal can and will bite.

 _Don't worry, Hanayo-chan. I won't bite Rin-chan._

"If the bat is hungry Rin can share with it my ramen, nya!" Rin put her hands out like she was holding a bowl of ramen.

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo does not believe that she can persuade Rin to change her mind about meeting bats.

"I don't know if I'll like eating ramen…" Honoka spoke her mind as she thought about slurping down some noodles; she tried dry noodles before and it did not end up in her digestive system happily.

"Eh? But ramen is sooo delicious, nya!" Rin was inspired to spread the love for ramen to her energetic friend. "Honoka-chan has to try it!"

Honoka laughed. "Mm…I'll think about it."

"You must!" Rin looked over determinedly.

 _I should not have said that out loud… But Rin-chan really loves ramen. I think she eats ramen for every lunch break. Well, I'm not one to talk since all I can eat is bread and blood._

"Ah, our houses are this way…" Hanayo spoke up again when they neared their apartment.

"Oh~" Honoka looked up at the high rise building.

 _So this is how Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan's houses look like in the day time._

"Honoka-chan's house is further down..?" Hanayo asked.

"Eh? Ah…" Honoka looked from Hanayo to Rin who was waiting for an answer. "M-Mmph…I need to walk further down from here." Honoka pointed to the front.

 _My house certainly isn't here…_

Honoka laughed nervously.

"See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan, Rin-chan." Hanayo gave each of her friend a small wave before heading home.

"See you tomorrow, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka returned a huge wave.

"See you, Kayo-chin!" Rin did the same as Honoka before spinning around. "See you, Honoka-chan~"

"See you soon, Rin-chan!" Honoka grinned, while Rin skipped off.

 _Very soon indeed~_

* * *

While Honoka, Rin and Hanayo were walking home together for the first time, Nozomi finished with her duties went back to class to grab her bag.

"Waiting for me, Nicocchi?" Nozomi joked immediately upon entering.

Nico just returned the spiritual vampire a deadpan stare.

"No luck today?" Nozomi smiled understandingly, she can tell that Honoka is quite the enigma to crack; especially if you tackle it the roundabout way like Nico is doing.

Nico sighed heavily. "Honoka…"

Nozomi was understanding of Nico's situation, but she could not let the opportunity to tease that Nico herself opened slip by.

"Nicocchi misses Honoka-chan so badly already~? Well, this is one of the symptoms of young love, I suppose~"

Nico slammed her hands on the table and glared at Nozomi. "Why don't you try testing Honoka instead? It's tough to even get her alone!" Nico grimaced, she was upset enough that her plans weren't working out, getting teased was just adding to her anger.

Nozomi smiled. "Honoka-chan is a very popular girl after all."

Nozomi used her gentle tone which helped Nico calm down considerably, as she crossed her arms. "Talk about popular…Even Maki-chan…"

Nico trailed off while furrowing her eyebrows.

"Did something happen with Maki-chan?" Nozomi smirked as a chance for teasing called her. "Perhaps Nicocchi is jealous of Honoka-chan~"

"W-Why would I be jealous of the dumb idiot?" Nico frowned, not even sure why she stuttered, and during her shouting, she did not notice the classroom door opened.

"Well~ Honoka-chan gets most of the girls attention, right? Even Maki-chan's. So you're jealous that Maki-chan isn't looking your way~"

"And why would I, the Great Nico-ni, universe's cutest idol, want Maki-chan to be looking my way?!" Nico glowered.

"Yazawa-san is in love with Nishikino-san?" The person who just walked in quickly clasped a hand to her mouth for her insensitive commenting.

Nico jerked her head over to the source with wide eyes, internally sighing in relief that she did not add on the title of smartest vampire.

"A-Ayase?!"

"Oh, done with talking to the teacher, Elichi?" Nozomi grinned, she knew Eli entered the classroom, and decided that it would be more fun to tease Nico this way.

"I'm sorry for listening in. It wasn't on purpose." Eli bowed in apology. "I won't tell anyone about your feelings for Nishikino-san, Yazawa-san."

"Wha-?! I'm not in love with Maki-chan!" Nico could not believe her ears.

"Nicocchi is still confused as to whether she likes Maki-chan or Honoka-chan more~" Nozomi feigned an upset look as though she felt for Nico's plight.

"Nozomi!"

"Honoka too?" Eli believed whatever Nozomi said and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha-? N-No! Don't believe whatever this woman says!" Nico gestures exasperatedly at the purplenette who was trying to control her laughter.

"I…" Eli lowered her head to hide her blush. When Nico lay out the fact that she believes whatever Nozomi says, it makes her wonder why she believes everything too, though it does not make her feel foolish, in fact it makes her want to smile.

Nico groaned at the two's reaction. "I'm leaving."

Nozomi spoke in between giggles. "See you tomorrow, Nicocchi."

"Um, see you tomorrow, Yazawa-san." Eli bowed again.

Nico huffed and closed the doors.

* * *

After Rin and Hanayo walked into their high rise building respectively, Honoka rushed to a corner and transformed.

"Hehe~ Time to do some friend visiting~" Honoka-bat pumped a wing in the air before flying after Rin; losing sight of her cat-like friend now would defeat the purpose of walking with them in the first place.

Rin made it easier for Honoka as she was humming "nya" as she skipped home. The lift door opened, and Honoka-bat swiftly flew in and remained above Rin's head so as to only say hi when she has entered Rin's house.

 _Rin-chan lives on the 9th floor, huh…That's kind of high~_

"Rin's back, nya!" Rin greeted as she entered her house.

Honoka-bat skilfully flew in and hid behind a cat ornament when Rin's mum came over to greet her daughter.

Once Rin's mum walked away and Rin started for her room, Honoka-bat hopped out from behind the cat, climbed it, and jumped off the shelf to begin her bat flight.

 _Rin-chan's house is filled with cats~ No wonder she goes nya~ hehe~_

Honoka-bat saw Rin closing the door to her room and panicked.

"Wha! Wait, wait up, Rin-chan!" Honoka-bat called and quickened her flying and somehow managed to slip inside before the door closed.

"Nya?" Rin turned around to look at her door as she thought she heard something.

Honoka-bat used more speed than necessary to make it into the room, so she smacked right into the other end's wall and landed onto the floor.

"O-Ouch… It's not really pain, but…" Honoka-bat shook her head and pushed herself off the floor.

Rin placed her bag away and stretched. "Nyaa~" She has yet to notice the bat in her room, and she ran over to her table to grab her banner in the making.

"Is that the banner to invite me over, Rin-chan?" Honoka-bat giggled, but was drowned out by the sounds of the banner being spread across the floor.

"What colour should I use for this side of the banner, nya…" Rin held up an orange marker and a green marker.

"I think orange is nice~" Honoka-bat hopped over to the banner and stood where the drawing of a bat was.

Rin's mouth dropped agape as she stared at Honoka-bat.

"Hello, Rin-chan~ We meet again!" Honoka-bat had apparently forgotten all that Umi chided her about, as she waved to Rin.

"A-Are you the bat that…Rin met before..?" Rin bend closer to Honoka-bat.

"Yup!" Honoka-bat saluted as an affirmation.

Rin's eyes were sparkling. "R-Rin has yet to finish the banner for you…and…and you're already here..! Rin is happy!" Rin laughed and jumped onto her feet before doing a happy run around her room going "nya" and "yay".

Honoka-bat chuckled and flew along with Rin. "I'm as happy to meet you again in my bat form, Rin-chan~ It's kind of fun flying~"

"How did you know Rin wanted to see you again…Bat-chan?" Rin stopped running and was hopping on the spot.

"Kotori-chan let me know~ hehe~" Honoka-bat remained in air in front of the starry eyed cat-girl.

"Um…" Rin was so excited, she forgot all that she wanted to chat with Honoka-bat.

"Let's-" Honoka-bat was interrupted by a shout asking Rin to stop making such loud noises, and Honoka-bat fell onto the floor.

"R-Rin's sorry, mum!" Rin stopped jumping and bend over to the bat on the floor that was seemed to be laughing.

"Ahaha…I seem to fall a lot in this room." Honoka rested on the floor where she fell.

"Are you okay…Bat-chan?"

"I'm totally okay, Rin-chan. Hey, wanna finish your banner together?" Honoka-bat asked and realized Rin might not understand what she's saying, so she got to her feet and half hopped, half flew over to the banner on the floor.

"Bat-chan?" Rin followed the bat.

"Let's finish the banner together! That'll be super fun, right?" Honoka-bat pointed at the banner and then raised both wings in a hoorah pose.

Rin beamed and nodded vigorously. "Let's colour the banner, nya~" Rin rushed over and picked up some of her coloured markers and pens to spread it on the floor. "Which colour do you think Rin should use, nya?"

Honoka-bat pretended to scan the array of colouring materials with one wing to her mouth.

 _I kind of already know I want orange, so~_

"This one!" Honoka-bat tried to pick up the marker with her wing, and frowned. "Whoops, can't grab it properly." Honoka-bat hopped onto the orange marker to lift it with her feet. "This one!"

Rin stared in awe as Honoka-bat lifted the orange marker up into the air. "Rin is…amazed, nya…"

Honoka-bat giggled and dropped the orange marker into Rin's waiting hands. "Let's colour!"

Honoka-bat flew back to the area which needed colouring to urge Rin to begin.

"Yes, nya!" Rin uncapped the marker and started filling the white with orange.

At various areas, Rin tried getting Honoka-bat to join in the colouring. Honoka-bat gladly complied as though she couldn't colour properly with her wing or feet. Rin then suggested that they hold the marker together; in which Rin did most of the colouring, while Honoka-bat hopped along with the marker, letting Rin know where she missed a spot.

Honoka-bat and Rin laughed heartily when they had completed the banner.

"Nya~ Rin had lots of fun today with Bat-chan~" Rin turned to look at Honoka-bat.

"So did I~" Honoka-bat gave her toothy smile to Rin. "I wish I could tell you I'm Honoka though~ But Umi-chan would get so angry…" Honoka laughed nervously and stopped.

 _Umi-chan will be so angry… Ah! I totally forgot that I'm not supposed to do all this humanly actions!_

Honoka-bat stared at her own laidback posture on the ground, similar to Rin's.

Rin felt Honoka-bat's sudden unease. "Is everything okay, nya?"

"Ah…It's okay…" Honoka-bat gave a small smile. "Has long as Umi-chan doesn't find out!"

Rin smiled. "Want to eat ramen, Bat-chan?" Rin's eyes shined excitedly.

"Ah…I actually have to go already, Rin-chan…" Honoka-bat looked out the window to see that the sun is about to set.

Rin was still looking at Honoka-bat expectantly, so Honoka-bat flew over to the window and pointed.

"Oh…Do you have to go already, Bat-chan?" Rin felt a bit lonely already.

Honoka-bat smiled and waved. "I might visit again~"

"Let's play together soon!" Rin smiled, deciding that showing positivity is better than being sad; the bat went off last time, but returned too.

"Hehe~ Yup! See you, Rin-chan!" Honoka-bat waved once more and flew out.

"Bye bye, Bat-chan~!" Rin waved and shouted even though Honoka-bat was no longer in sight.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **T.T I was writing in the morning, writing in the evening, then writing in the night when time with the laptop was possible, but..! I did not make it!**

 **It's officially 2 weeks since the last chapter… OxO Forgive me!**

 **Want to know my reasons..? –laughs nervously- Simply put, I have a whole lot of ideas for what's to come, and got busy swimming in those future events, that I did not start on writing this chapter. OXO (Also, I'm job hunting now, but that's not so important, right? hahas. OXO')**

 **I know it's kinda late to ask, but…Anyone prefer my replies to your awesome reviews given directly instead of written at the start of each chapter? :P But there are some that can't get direct replies though… OvO Well, just let me know if you want a direct reply, instead of having to wait a week or so~ :P**

 **So… *O* How was this chapter? XD I made sure it was longer too~ As apologies for sharing later than usual!**

 **I got carried away with Kotori's fantasy of Swordswoman Honoka and Healer Kotori too~ XP Hehe~ It was kind of fun.**

 **Anyways~ *O* Hopefully next chapter won't take this long!**

 **Thank you for all the awesome reviews from before and leave a comment if you like~ ^^**

 **P.S. I did a drawing of Yukiho sitting atop Honoka when waking her sister on Sunday, and it's on tumblr. Check it out if out if you like~ I'm not used to drawing sitting positions from that angle, so… OvO Hopefully it's not too weird. XP**


	12. Blazer

**Author Notes**

I'm looking at the wrong Honoka and Kotori pictures when trying to write this chapter~ X'P No, Miyuki, stop looking at Honoka and Kotori all dressed up as sexy, little demons (Call out to Yohane, here. :P) and thinking of writing something for that dress-up, instead of _Vampire_ Honoka and _Human_ Kotori~ X'P

 _ **Replies to Comments**_ _(it's a really long reply again~)_ _ **:**_

 _Anon –_ _ **Oh? I'm sorry if you don't like the NozoEli… OxO But…that slight NozoEli is going to be around, hehe. ^x^' Cos' I find NozoEli quite cute too. But it's definitely mostly KotoHono anyways~ *W***_

 _ **Huuuge~ thank you for loving this story! Hehe~ ^v^**_

 _ **-nods head vigorously- Mmph, mmph! I *love* Honoka-bat and her little shenanigans too~ *W***_

 _ **Hahas~ Yes, Kotori's daydreams are really… OVO I'm happy it made you laugh~ You're totally welcome! ^^ See you~**_

 _Guest –_ _ **Wahh! No, no! You didn't sound rude at all! In fact, your message made me happy, that someone is waiting for the next chapter! OxO**_

 _ **I'm asking myself for the next chapter every single day too, hahas~ XD And your message gave me more motivation to get back on track to writing~ ^^**_

 _ **I didn't rush it in any sense of bad, nope. So, don't worry about it. XD You just helped give me the happy, excited kind of push to get to writing~ XD So, thank you! :D**_

 _ **That you find this a good story… ^/^ Heartfelt thank yous~**_

 _Fayerjiff -_ _ **^v^ Ah~ Yes~ Honoka is love (heart) ! XD Honoka deserves the harem, and really, all of Muse loves her~ (more hearts)**_

 _sulkun –_ _ **XD I'm happy that you love the previous chapter too~! XD**_

 _ **Mm~~~ Me too~ XD –laughs- Everyone is lovable, but more HonoKoto moments in a HonoKoto story would make more sense~ X'D Ehehe~ Yes, Honoka is unpredictably adorable~ ^V^ Yes~ Honoka's thoughts are actually really fun to write too~ *O***_

 _ **Wahaha~ Is that one of the longest daydream that Kotori had so far? XP I could not stop writing Healer Kotori and Swordswoman Honoka the moment I started, but that's just a fantasy here, so I had to stop, hahas! XD**_

 _ **^^ My hard work is rewarded when I see that you enjoyed the chapter~ XD So, thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Oh~ It's no problem. Your English isn't that bad! ^^**_

 _KoyoriYume -_ _ **^/^ Ah-haha~ Mm… Yup! ^^ I can't resist that too~ Flirty and then blushing mess Eli~ =v=**_

 _ **-laughs- Who's going to investigate Kotori~? XD**_

 _ **Resist it! Honoka is too obliviously seductive! And vulnerably adorable! Wahh! *W* -clears throat- Anyways, salutes Umi for resisting. ^V^**_

 _ **Hehe~ Fighto dayo, Nico~ :'P**_

 _ **Yes! *O* Honoka-bat is extremely cute! Rin is also mega cute! Put them together and you get a**_ _simply adorable_ _ **interaction~ XD Oh~ They made the banner together, but the eating scene would be Rin slurping down her ramen while Honoka-bat attempt to take huge bites with her bat mouth on her strawberry jam bread~ ^v^**_

 _ **Ohh~ OvO Honoka as a knight, eh~ She'll fight for Kotori~ XD**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! And I'll keep them coming! Hehe~ XD**_

 _bobzity1 -_ _ **^v^ -hugs bobzity-san- I missed you too, hehes~ ^v^**_

 _ **Yup~ More Honoka everywhere~ XD**_

 _ **Ohh~ *O* This makes me happy~ That you enjoy reading my responses, hahas~ ^v^ I was a little worried that readers might find it a chore to find my reply to them, so I made the names**_ _not bold_ _ **so that they can spot their names~ :P But you actually read all of them? Wow! XD I'm glad that you can feel me communicating with you! Cos' I feel the same way! ^v^**_

 _ **Thank you for the good luck! XD I'll do my best on that aspect too! *O* Ah~ Yes, I can swim. :P … OxO! B-Bobzity-san! –jumps into the water and saves her- Oh gods! OxO`` -attempts to perform CPR- Okay, I'm not CPR-certified, so I should get someone else. =x=' Sorry!**_

 _ **=D Anyways, you should learn to swim, it's a good life skill~ hehes~ XD But otherwise, I'll try to save you if I'm there!**_

 _ **^v^ Ah~ Thank you! Thank you lots! I'll make sure to take care of myself, else I won't be able to write! Hehe~ -pats bobzity-bat-**_

 _Guest -_ _ **:D Detective Nico's job won't end till she finds out the truth to Honoka and Umi, hahas~ XD Yup, yup! Honoka almost blew her cover there~ ^v^ Ooh~ I like the sound of that! Double date someday soon then! *O* HonoKoto! RinPana! XD**_

 _ **Ah~ Yup. Your reply is here, Guest-san! ^v^**_

 _YuriChan220 –_ _ **Whoops, just realized that I already replied to you along with all those other reviews you left~ XD But since it's a…tradition? That I reply here. *O***_

 _ **Fighto dayo, Nico! Is what I always think and say when Nico fails to uncover Honoka~ =v=**_

 _ **When will Kotori find out~ Hehe~ *W***_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews, Yuri-chan! As it**_ _ **really puts such a *huuuge* smile~ on my face! XD**_

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire -_ _ ***O* I'm happy to know that you found this chapter awesome~ XD And that you're liking this story~ hehe~**_

 _ **Also, it really puts me at ease that you understand each other's…busy schedules. OvO I'll do my best to write while handling what I have to do! XD**_

 _ **Ohh~ Yeah, Nico-ni is a blast to write! XD She's so funny and determined, and actually a caring friend~ *O* Yup, you guessed that right. ;D NicoMaki seems to be beginning~ hahas~**_

 _ **Honoka-bat~! *W* And yep. Kotori's daydreams…I'm glad you enjoyed them~ ^v^**_

 _ **I guess my decision is to keep up with the replies at the beginning of each new chapter~ It's almost like second nature…a habit of sorts. I called it a tradition earlier, hahas~**_

 _ **I'll Fighto dayo for this story! Thank you for reading! XD**_

Chapter 12 - Blazer

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Night time in the Kousaka household, the eldest daughter was currently lolling in bed since she did not have to help out with the store.

"Mm…~" The gingerhead got off her bed lazily and stretched. A wide grin grew on the ginger's face. "Hanging out with Rin-chan sure was fun~"

 _Though I had to be in bat form~ I wonder when I can tell Rin-chan who I am~ hehe~_

Honoka walked towards her cupboard as she began stripping, well, at least she wanted to rid herself off the extra layer of clothing that was totally unnecessary when at home.

"Mm?" Honoka stared at the piece of garment in her hand. "Wah! This is Kotori-chan's blazer!" Honoka looked around her room as though the kind ash-grey haired girl would be there for the forgetful gingerhead to return the blazer to its owner.

 _I completely forgot that Kotori-chan lent me her blazer…_

Honoka lifted up the blazer in her hands.

 _Kotori-chan would need this tomorrow…I have to return it to her somehow!_

"Mm…" Honoka tilted her head from left to right as she thought about what she could do.

 _Bring it to Kotori-chan's house? Call Kotori-chan to let her know about her blazer? Mm…_

"Yosh! I'll call Kotori-chan to let her know that I'm coming over!" Honoka pumped a fist in the air before grabbing her phone and exited her room.

Honoka skipped steps to reach the bottom floor faster. "Mum! Mum!" Honoka called for her mother's attention to inform that she was going out for a bit.

"Yes, Honoka?"

"I need to go out for a short while. I forgot to return something I borrowed." Honoka rubbed her neck with a sheepish smile.

Honoka's mum smiled understandingly; she knows how forgetful her daughter can be. "Alright. Don't take too long, okay?"

"Okay!" Honoka saluted with a huge smile and left for her classmate's house.

* * *

Outside, Honoka lifted a plastic bag up with a grin, before she took out a loaf of bread.

 _To mark my way there!_

Honoka stared at her hands, one with the plastic bag, another with her phone, and the blazer draped over her arm, she pouted.

 _I still need to call Kotori-chan too… Oh!_

Honoka put on Kotori's blazer once more with a proud smile.

 _This way I can move around more easily~ hehe~_

Honoka did a happy spin. The gingerhead broke a small piece of the bread to begin her Hansel and Gretel trail from her house to Kotori's, and with her other hand she dialled the number to the ash-grey girl.

It took about five rings before the line was picked up, and a nervous voice reached the smiling gingerhead.

"H-H-Hello?"

 _Oh~ Kotori-chan picked up! Hehe~_

"Hello, Kotori-chan!" Honoka greeted as she continued dropping a crumb every other step she took.

"H-Hello, H-Honoka-chan..!" Kotori stuttered over the phone.

Honoka smiled. "Hehe~ Hello, Kotori-chan~" Honoka greeted once again.

"Hello…H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori's nervous voice came over the phone again.

 _Hearing Kotori-chan's voice over the phone is fun~_

Honoka giggled. "How many times are you going to say hello, Kotori-chan?"

"Ah, um, I…I'm sorry…" Kotori hem and hawed before apologizing.

Honoka giggled again. "There's no need to apologize, Kotori-chan!" Honoka shook her head. "I was teasing you with saying hello again, after all~"

"Ah…" Was all Kotori responded.

 _I should stop teasing and let Kotori-chan know that I'm coming over._

"Kotori-chan."

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you nervous?" Honoka was kind of curious as to why the ash-grey haired girl was stuttering. They could talk normally all the time when face to face, or at least most of the time from the gingerhead's memories.

"Mm…Mmph…" Kotori's response was meek.

 _Nervous, huh… Alright! I have to help Kotori-chan not feel nervous!_

"You don't have to be nervous, Kotori-chan! It's not like I can do anything to you through the phone!" Honoka chuckled, and she heard a gulp from the other side of the phone.

The phone was relatively silent, other than some quick breathing sounds. "Kotori-chan?"

 _Is Kotori-chan okay..? Did I scare her? I hope I didn't!_

"H-Honoka-chan…"

"Kotori-chan! Thank goodness! I thought you did not want to talk to me…" Honoka stared at the ground for a moment.

"T-That's not it! Honoka-chan…I'm just…" Kotori left her sentence hanging.

"Just..?" Honoka cocked her head to the side while waiting for Kotori to continue.

 _I'm glad I didn't scare Kotori-chan…_

"I-Is there a reason you're…calling me…Honoka-chan?" The question which Honoka would have given an answer to earlier was asked.

 _Why I'm calling? Well that would be- Ah! I forgot to tell Kotori-chan!_

"Ah! I-I wanted to tell you that I'm coming over to your house right now, Kotori-chan!" Honoka exclaimed.

"E-Eh? M-My house? R-Right now? H-Honoka-chan is..?" Kotori began stuttering all over again.

 _That's right! I totally forgot to mention it earlier!_

"Yup! I've got something to give you!" Honoka looked around her surroundings. "I should be reaching soon."

 _I think._

"D-Do you need help coming over..?"

 _Boo…Kotori-chan, you should believe that I can get to your house without getting lost!_

Honoka pouted. "Believe in me, Kotori-chan!"

"Eh? I-I do believe in Honoka-chan! I always will!" Kotori shouted over the phone, clearly determined in how much she believes in the gingerhead.

 _Kotori-chan believes in me~ hehe~_

Honoka grinned, happy to be believed in. "Hehe~ That's good. I'll be by your side before you know it, Kotori-chan!"

"O-Okay…" Kotori's voice was much softer now.

"See you later, Kotori-chan!" Honoka decides that she needs to concentrate on where she was going now, not that she was not noticing around her while she was talking to Kotori.

"S-See you later…Honoka-chan."

 _See you later~_

Honoka hung up and noticed that her bread was about to run out, so she scanned her surroundings, when she saw the familiar scene of Kotori's house in the night light, she smiled.

 _I made it! Hoo-rah~!_

Honoka cheered and did a victory dance in her mind before skipping over to the doorbell and rung it.

Honoka raised both eyebrows when she heard a little commotion inside as hurried footsteps neared the door.

"Who could it be? Coming-" A middle aged voice that sounded familiar to the gingerhead wondered aloud before being cut off.

 _That voice sounds familiar..?_

"I-I'll get it, mum!" Honoka smiled when she heard the sweet, ash-grey haired girl's voice.

 _Oh, it's Kotori-chan! Hehe~_

The door opened to reveal Kotori in a yellow one piece pyjama, who was catching her breath from the short sprint she did from her room to the waiting ginger.

Honoka smiled broadly at Kotori who have stabled her breathing and was currently just staring at her.

 _Kotori-chan ran over to open the door? How cute~ And Kotori-chan in her pyjama looks cute too~_

"See, Kotori-chan? I made it to your house without getting lost!" Honoka straightened her back as she placed both hands to her hip proudly.

Honoka's excitement and prideful moment was met with silence as the ash-grey just stared in silence.

"Um…Kotori-chan?" Honoka cocked her head to the side as she lowered her hands from her waist.

"Ah, um, Honoka-chan…Do you want to come in?" Kotori left the front door and went to open the gates for the gingerhead outside.

Honoka shook her head. "It's okay. I need to head back soon anyways."

"Oh…Okay…" Honoka watched Kotori drop her gaze.

 _I guess Kotori-chan wanted to play? That has to be next time, Kotori-chan! I promised mum I won't be out too long tonight._

"So…I wanted to give this to you…" Kotori looked up to see Honoka stripping; taking the blazer off.

"H-H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori covered her face with her hands, though she still peeked at the gingerhead through the space in between her fingers.

Honoka removed the blazer and cocked her head to the side, confused as to why her classmate was so flustered. "Mm?"

"I-Isn't it cold..?"

 _Aw~ Kotori-chan is worried that I'm cold~ hehe~_

"Nope. Don't worry about it, I don't get cold easily." Kotori smiled, feeling relieved that the gingerhead most probably won't catch a cold. "This is yours." Honoka held out the blazer for the ash-grey to take.

"Eh? My..?" Kotori's mouth turned into an 'o' as she remembered that she lent her blazer to the gingerhead who splashed water on herself. "Oh. You didn't have to purposely bring it back right now…It makes me happy though…" Kotori smiled shyly, a blush evident on her cheeks.

Honoka smiled. "Kotori-chan needs your blazer tomorrow, right? So I came to return you your blazer!" Honoka smiled wider.

"Thank you…Honoka-chan…" Kotori's smile widened too.

"Well, I've got to go now. So…" Honoka rubbed her neck awkwardly.

 _I wish we could continue chatting though…But a promise is a promise! So I got to go home before it's too late!_

Honoka gave Kotori another smile before turning. "You should go back in before you catch a cold, Kotori-chan! See you tomorrow!" Honoka waved.

"M-Mmph…S-See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan!" Kotori waved back. Kotori waved until the ginger was out of sight. Kotori stood at the gate with a dreamy smile before she was called back into the house.

* * *

Kotori was dressed in her pyjama, and was adding finishing touches to her drawing to impress a certain gingerhead she has a crush on when the table vibrated and her phone started ringing.

Kotori placed her pencil down and looked over to her phone's screen to see who was calling. The lit up phone read 'Honoka-chan (heart)'. Kotori's eyes widened considerably.

"Honoka-chan?!" The phone rang a second time as Kotori held her phone in her hand like it was glass – carefully and dearly.

 _Honoka-chan is calling me? Right now?_

The third ring sounded and Kotori's hands started shaking.

 _I-Is this a dream? I'm dreaming that Honoka-chan is calling me…_

The fourth ring sounded and Kotori still could not quite believe that the girl of her dreams is calling her.

 _Honoka-chan…Why would Honoka-chan be calling me? Or is it me who pressed call to Honoka-chan subconsciously?!_

The fifth ring started.

 _Wah! Either way I don't want to miss Honoka-chan's call!_

Kotori answered the dream call.

"H-H-Hello?" Kotori tripped over a simple hello.

 _Ahh…My first phone call with Honoka-chan, and the first thing I did is stuttered..! Kotori…!_

"Hello, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori sucked in a sharp breath of air when she heard her crush's voice; so bright and cheerful even in the night.

 _Ah~ Honoka-chan's voice! At my ear~ I-I've got to reply!_

"H-Hello, H-Honoka-chan..!" Kotori smiled nervously as she clutched her phone closer to her ear.

 _I stuttered again…_

"Hehe~ Hello, Kotori-chan~" The ginger returned the greeting.

"Hello…H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori closed her eyes tightly as she felt like she might be reaching a nervous breakdown soon, if the bubbly gingerhead across the phone kept up with her adorable hellos.

 _Honoka-chan's hello… It has such a beautiful ring to it… Honoka-chan…_

A giggle chimed through the phone and Kotori's heart skipped a beat. "How many times are you going to say hello, Kotori-chan?"

"Ah, um, I…I'm sorry…" Kotori bowed in apology even though Honoka was not there to see.

Another lyrical giggle went through the phone, into Kotori's ears and right to her heart. "There's no need to apologize, Kotori-chan! I was teasing you with saying hello again, after all~"

 _Honoka-chan's giggle is sooo~ adorable..! I don't think my heart can…can take it much more…But I want more…I can listen to Honoka-chan's giggle all day~_

"Ah…" Kotori sighed dreamily into the phone.

"Kotori-chan." Honoka's voice reached the dreaming ash-grey.

"Y-Yes?" Kotori opened her eyes again and stared at the drawing of Honoka she did.

"Are you nervous?"

 _Nervous… I'm nervous because…I don't want to make our first conversation through the phone a disaster…_

"Mm…Mmph…" Kotori softly told Honoka that she was feeling nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous, Kotori-chan! It's not like I can do anything to you through the phone!" The gingerhead sent a delightable chuckle through the phone, and Kotori gulped.

 _Honoka-chan..! You just don't know how much you're doing with just your voice, and those adorable giggle that..! That makes my heart squeeze and thumps double, or triple or…just so much faster!_

Kotori breathed in and out as she placed her free hand to her heart, feeling the rapid thumps beating almost rhythmically, though messily, just like how Kotori felt; in love, but not yet in sync with the one she is in love yet.

"Kotori-chan?"

 _Ah…How long did I not say anything? I shouldn't worry Honoka-chan…_

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori voiced her presence.

"Kotori-chan! Thank goodness! I thought you did not want to talk to me…" The ginger shared her worries.

 _Eh? Honoka-chan, I would never not want to talk to you!_

"T-That's not it! Honoka-chan…I'm just…" Kotori's gaze was back on the table as she did not finish her sentence.

"Just..?"

 _I'm just so caught up in thinking about how much I love you that I couldn't speak…_

Kotori stared at her hand that she rested on the table.

 _I wonder why Honoka-chan is calling tonight..?_

"I-Is there a reason you're…calling me…Honoka-chan?" Kotori tried to reduce the amount of nervous stutters.

"Ah!" Honoka shouted which made Kotori blink and became more alert. "I-I wanted to tell you that I'm coming over to your house right now, Kotori-chan!"

A split second passed before Kotori processed what the gingerhead just told her. "E-Eh? M-My house? R-Right now? H-Honoka-chan is..?" Kotori stood up so abruptly her chair almost hit the floor when it toppled, but the ash-grey miraculously managed to catch it right before it could produce a loud crash.

 _Honoka-chan is coming over to my house? To see me? Honoka-chan is..?!_

"Yup! I've got something to give you! I should be reaching soon."

 _Honoka-chan coming over…Does Honoka-chan know how to get here?_

"D-Do you need help coming over..?" Kotori paced over to the window after placing the chair upright.

"Believe in me, Kotori-chan!" Honoka's sudden shout surprised the ash-grey as she tightened her grip on the windowsill.

"Eh? I-I do believe in Honoka-chan! I always will!" Kotori looked out into the streets with determination burning in her eyes.

 _There's no way I won't believe in you, Honoka-chan… Because I love you..._

Kotori felt the heat in the room increasing from her confession; even if it was in her thoughts.

"Hehe~ That's good. I'll be by your side before you know it, Kotori-chan!" The ginger sent her jolly mood to Kotori with her childish and cute giggle, which made the ash-grey's cheeks grow redder.

 _Honoka-chan by my side…_

"O-Okay…" Kotori spoke softly, her mind still replaying Honoka's last declaration to be by her side.

"See you later, Kotori-chan!"

"S-See you later…Honoka-chan." Kotori held the phone to her ear even after she heard the click sound and the low, continuous beep that signalled the call has ended. She was taking in and processing the wondrous first phone conversation she just had with the adorable ginger she is in love with.

 _Honoka-chan…See you later…_

Kotori opened her wardrobe to check herself in the mirror. She considered changing out of her pyjamas, but wasn't sure what she could change into to be more presentable to her crush in the night, but not seem out of place or awkward. While considering, she also made sure that her hair was not messy.

Time either flew by really quickly, or the ginger was already close by when they were talking on the phone. Regardless, the doorbell rang and Kotori's heart rang along with it as it quickened its beating once again.

 _Honoka-chan is here already!_

"Who could it be?" Kotori's mum in the living room wondered aloud. "Coming-"

"I-I'll get it, mum!" Kotori saw her mother stepping out of the living room as she sped down the stairs from the second floor.

 _I want to be the one to open the door for Honoka-chan._

Her mother raised both eyebrows at her before leaning against the wall with an amused smile. Kotori ignored it as she hurried to the door to meet her love.

Kotori opened the door and tried to catch her breath as she took in the sight of the lovely gingerhead who was smiling as per usual.

"See, Kotori-chan? I made it to your house without getting lost!" The ginger straightened her back and placed both hands to her hip.

 _Honoka-chan is here… Honoka-chan is so cool in that pose…_

"Um…Kotori-chan?" Honoka cocked her head to the side as she lowered her hands from her waist.

"Ah, um, Honoka-chan…Do you want to come in?" Kotori left the front door and went to open the gates for the gingerhead outside.

 _Honoka-chan can come inside and sit for a while… and we could chat…_

Honoka shook her head. "It's okay. I need to head back soon anyways."

"Oh…Okay…" Kotori lowered her gaze, not meeting Honoka's bright blue eyes.

 _Honoka-chan has to go soon, huh…_

"So…I wanted to give this to you…" Kotori looked up to see Honoka stripping; taking the blazer off.

 _Eh? Eh?! Honoka-chan?! What are you doing?!_

"H-H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori covered her face with her hands, though she still peeked at the gingerhead through the space in between her fingers.

Honoka removed the blazer and cocked her head to the side, confused as to why the ash-grey haired girl was so flustered. "Mm?"

"I-Isn't it cold..?" Kotori stuttered.

 _The temperature is low in the night…And…You really shouldn't be taking off your clothes when you're outside, Honoka-chan! I'd love to see though..!_

Kotori shook her head to shake the last thought she just had of wanting to see Honoka strip for her; even if it's just a jacket.

"Nope. Don't worry about it, I don't get cold easily." Kotori smiled, feeling relieved that the gingerhead most probably won't catch a cold, and didn't seem to be taking any more of her clothes off. "This is yours." Honoka held out the blazer for Kotori to take.

"Eh? My..?" Kotori's mouth turned into an 'o' as she remembered that she lent her blazer to the gingerhead who splashed water on herself. "Oh. You didn't have to purposely bring it back right now…It makes me happy though…" Kotori smiled shyly, a blush evident on her cheeks.

 _I did lent my blazer to Honoka-chan this morning…I totally forgot about it… Ah~ But that lending the blazer led to being able to see and talk to Honoka-chan after school hours~ I'm so blessed!_

Honoka smiled. "Kotori-chan needs your blazer tomorrow, right? So I came to return you your blazer!" Honoka's smiled wider.

"Thank you…Honoka-chan…" Kotori's smile widened too.

 _Honoka-chan's smile is so bright and warm._

"Well, I've got to go now. So…" Honoka rubbed her neck awkwardly and gave Kotori another smile before turning. "You should go back in before you catch a cold, Kotori-chan! See you tomorrow!" Honoka waved.

 _Honoka-chan cares whether I might catch a cold or not…_

"M-Mmph…S-See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan!" Kotori waved back. Kotori waved until the ginger was out of sight and Kotori stood at the gate with a dreamy smile even after.

"Kotori, come back in before you _really_ catch a cold." Kotori's mum called for her daughter to return, which the younger ash-grey haired girl turned around without a word as she head back in. Stars and hearts visible in her daughter's eyes.

Kotori hugged the blazer closer to her as she felt the lingering warmth from the gingerhead that wore it.

 _I won't wash this blazer…at least for the rest of the week!_

Kotori usually changed her blazer two to three times a week as she valued cleanliness, but this time the blazer was much too special for going into the wash early.

Kotori walked up the stairs to her room with that same dreamy smile ever since she waved good bye to the gingerhead. Her mother who was watching her daughter smiled as she thought about how endearing it is to be able to see her daughter through the stages of being in love.

Back in her room, Kotori hung her blazer and placed it at the door of her wardrobe for tomorrow.

 _I wonder if Honoka-chan will be able to make it back home safely… Mm…_

Kotori had this weird feeling that she should go find the prone to getting lost gingerhead.

 _I should go take a look. If Honoka-chan isn't around the vicinity, I'll come back home before it gets too late._

Kotori grabbed a larger coat and went out. For the first time, she sneaked out of the house without telling her mum.

* * *

"Up we go, and in we go~" Honoka said in a sing-song voice as she picked a bread crumb off the ground and placed it back into the plastic bag.

 _I should be able to make it home like this~ I'm so smart!_

Honoka giggled as she picked up another crumb.

It did not take long for her to be stopped though. Distinct, lime green eyes stared right at her as she bent down to pick the next crumb.

 _A cat? How cute~_

Honoka smiled as she reached over to pat the pitch black cat with the lime green eyes that shined in the dark of the night. Just as Honoka's hand was about to touch the cat, it shrunk backwards and pounced on the gingerhead.

"Wah!" Honoka fell backwards and the bread crumbs she had been picking up scattered across her body.

 _Ah! The bread crumbs! And my uniform..! Mum is going to get mad at me…_

The black cat started feeding off the fallen gingerhead as it ate the bread crumbs.

"Eh?" Honoka blinked.

 _The cat is hungry?_

Honoka smiled and stroked the cat lightly but the cat mewed angrily.

Honoka chuckled. "Don't want to be disturbed when eating? I guess I understand~"

The black cat ate every crumb off the gingerhead, while Honoka picked the few crumbs on the floor and placed it back into her plastic bag.

"Honoka-chan?"

The gingerhead turned to the worried voice that called her name.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka's eyes widened before she gave the ash-grey a smile. "What are you doing here?"

 _It's nice to see you again, Kotori-chan. But you really should not be walking around so late in the night all alone._

"Um…" Kotori stared at the black cat sitting on top of the gingerhead's stomach; she wished she could be the cat at that moment.

Honoka noticed what Kotori was looking at, so she carried the cat and carefully placed it on the ground before she stood up.

"The cat was hungry, so it was eating some of this bread crumbs." Honoka lifted her plastic bag up indicating where the bread crumbs came from.

 _I wasn't planning on eating the bread anymore, so I guess it's okay to let the cat eat it._

"Oh…" Kotori had a small smile. The scene of the gingerhead down on the ground with the black cat sitting atop her was kind of adorable.

"So. What are you doing out in the night, fair lady?" Honoka faked an aristocrat tone as she placed her imaginary top hat to her chest.

Kotori giggled. "I was wondering if the lovely gentleman who returned my blazer earlier might need some assistance returning to his estate." Kotori played along.

The lovely gentleman, Honoka, eyes widened in disbelief. "I can-" Honoka was going to say she can make it back on her own, but she quickly turned around to look for her trail of bread crumbs.

 _It's not there!_

Honoka looked at the black cat who was licking its fur.

 _The cute but hungry cat must have eaten all my bread crumbs!_

"Honoka-chan..?" Kotori tried to get a better look of the gingerhead who was moving around a lot.

"Ah…Um…" Honoka placed a hand behind her head while she smiled sheepishly. "I might need that help getting home…"

Kotori giggled again; as the gingerhead's shy honesty was just too adorable. "That's what I'm here for." Kotori stepped closer to Honoka.

Honoka smiled. "Thank you, Kotori-chan! But I really don't recommend for you to walk around in the night on your own." Honoka put on a serious face.

 _You never know when a bad guy might appear after all._

Kotori smiled. "Well, I'm not alone, am I?"

Honoka blinked, and then she looked at the cat that was following them.

 _The cat from earlier is following Kotori-chan._

"You can't count the cat, Kotori-chan."

Kotori cocked her head to the side confused for a moment, but when she noticed the cat beside her, she stared at it for another moment before returning her gaze to the gingerhead.

"I meant that _you're_ with me, Honoka-chan…" Kotori pouted slightly.

"Me?" Honoka took a few seconds to remember that she can count herself as someone who is walking with the ash-grey.

 _Oh, right! I'm walking with Kotori-chan right now!_

Honoka chuckled. "I forgot to count myself!"

Kotori could not help but smile along with the airheaded cheery gingerhead.

* * *

It took about twenty to thirty minutes to reach Honoka's house, but of course no one was counting. Throughout the walk, Kotori was doing her best to not faint from happiness, and Honoka was busy flirting with the black cat and her ash-grey classmate unknowingly.

"Hm~" Honoka hummed as she looked away from the ash-grey to look to the front.

 _Walking with Kotori-chan when the sky is this dark has such a mysterious feeling~ I wonder what it is~_

The ash-grey haired girl turned to look at the gingerhead who hummed.

"I-Is something wrong, Honoka-chan?"

Honoka turned back and their eyes met. "Mm, nothing's wrong." Honoka shook her head with a smile, not noticing the blush that grew on the ash-grey haired girl's cheeks when their eyes locked with one another.

"O-Okay…" Kotori stared at the ground as she walked.

 _Sometimes Kotori-chan gets shy and quiet like this, I wonder why. Either way, Kotori-chan is cute~!_

Honoka kept staring at Kotori and she was starting to feel very conscious about it.

"H-Honoka-chan…"

 _Oh~ Kotori-chan started the conversation~_

"Yup?" Honoka grinned wider, happy that the currently in shy mode Kotori started the conversation.

"Um…" Kotori glanced over quickly before looking at the ground again twice.

 _Aw, why won't Kotori-chan look over. I-I don't have my fangs out do I?_

Honoka turned away to feel her teeth.

 _Doesn't seem like my fangs are out…_

Honoka turned back and placed both hands on Kotori's shoulder, shocking the ash-grey haired girl.

"Honoka-chan?!"

"Kotori-chan, do you find me scary?" Honoka stared directly into Kotori's golden eyes with her strong sky blue; she felt Kotori's shoulder stiffened.

"I-I'm not…" Kotori answered.

 _Then why do you seem afraid to be close to me…_

Honoka had a thoughtful look, Kotori did not like seeing the gingerhead with such a serious and somewhat sad expression.

"W-Why would I be afraid of you, Honoka-chan?" Kotori's heart was beating really fast from the close contact, and she hoped that the gingerhead can't hear it.

 _Why? Because I'm actually a vampire, and could hurt you anytime…_

"Because…Because I'm weird?" Honoka smiled a tiny smile.

Kotori giggled.

"Eh? Why are you laughing, Kotori-chan?" Honoka loosened her hold on Kotori's shoulder.

 _Did I say something funny?_

"I won't be afraid of you because you're weird, Honoka-chan. I think I'm kind of weird too." Kotori smiled to the gingerhead.

"You don't get it. I'm _super_ weird!" Honoka stretched both hands widely to indicate how weird.

Kotori shook her head. "No matter how weird Honoka-chan is, I won't be afraid of you."

 _Kotori-chan…_

"Why is that?" Honoka asked, her blue eyes shining with curiosity.

Kotori smiled fondly as she spoke. "Because I like Honoka-chan…"

It took the ash-grey another second to realize she just confessed to the girl she liked as she clamped her hands to her mouth and looked over wide-eyed at the girl she just confessed to.

"Aw~ I like you too, Kotori-chan!" Honoka smiled widely.

 _Kotori-chan is so nice~ I hope I won't make any mistakes and hurt her in any way…_

Kotori managed a small smile; her confession did not get through to the gingerhead, probably taking her 'like' as a friendly kind of 'like'. But her heart felt warmer as she replayed the gingerhead saying 'I like you' to her, plus the gingerhead was in a much more jollier mood compared to the sudden serious mood earlier.

"Heya, kitty~" Honoka's attention was now on the black cat that was following them, however, the cat gave a sideways glance to the friendly ginger before looking to the front again.

 _Hehe~ I'll get your attention!_

"Want to play, kitty?" Honoka asked excitedly, while Kotori looked on fondly.

The black cat looked away, Kotori thought she saw the cat rolled its lime green eyes at Honoka.

 _Playing hard to get, kitty? Hehe~_

Honoka bounced to the other side so that she was in the field of vision of the cat.

"Why are you following us? Do you like one of us?" Honoka reached over but the cat smoothly jumped to the other side where Honoka was before.

Honoka pouted while Kotori giggled softly.

 _Boo~ I'll pat you, wait and see!_

Honoka made a sudden jump to the other side to pat the black cat, but was met with a loud mew from the black cat and a scratch on her fingers.

"Wah!" Honoka fell backwards on her buttocks.

"H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori stopped walking and knelt down by the gingerhead who was laughing.

"Ah-haha~ I think I made the cat angry…" Kotori noticed the shimmering red on the gingerhead's right hand.

"Honoka-chan, you're injured…" Kotori gently picked up the careless gingerhead's hand into hers for inspection.

 _Injured? Ah…The cut stings a little, but I'm totally okay, Kotori-chan. This sort of cuts can heal in the next few minutes- Wait! If Kotori-chan witnesses the quick healing?!_

Honoka willed her cells to not heal right away.

"I-I'm okay, Kotori-chan…" Honoka offered a reassuring smile to the worried ash-grey.

Kotori focused on Honoka's injured fingers, caressing the cuts softly. "It doesn't hurt?"

 _Kotori-chan is so gentle…_

Honoka shook her head. "Nope. Kotori-chan is so gentle and careful with my fingers, I can't possibly hurt." Honoka smiled fondly at their connected hands.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori lowered her gaze for a moment, embarrassed from the compliment.

Honoka took a deep whiff in of the night atmosphere that had the black cat's smell; similar to that of an alley and bread crumbs, and also, the gentle ash-grey haired girl's scent. A shudder when through Honoka and she leaned closer to the girl whose face appeared slightly flushed.

"Kotori-chan." The girl in question looked up abruptly, surprised by the gingerhead's sudden, cool tone.

Honoka sat up and held Kotori's hand instead of resting hers on it as she leaned even closer. "You're so gentle…"

Kotori froze where she was as she stared into the deep blue orbs staring right back at her. "Honoka-chan..?"

"And so soft…" Honoka continued in her cool tone as she cupped the cheeks of her classmate in her other hand, Kotori swallowed.

Honoka moved closer such that her head was around the ash-grey haired girl's neck and she whispered into the girl's ear. "You smell nice too…"

Kotori wanted to ask what was wrong, or even return the compliment since she was also taking in the slightly sweaty but still calming smell of the gingerhead, but she could not find her voice to do so.

Honoka breathed down Kotori's neck, but before she could go further, a loud mew broke the silence. Honoka shuddered and blinked rapidly as she took in her surroundings.

"What was I..?"

 _Kotori-chan is…? H-Her neck looks so delicious- N-No! I mean, I-!_

Honoka propelled herself backwards and away from the girl she almost sunk her fangs in. Blue eyes shined with worry and fear as it stared at Kotori and away.

 _Kotori-chan definitely is afraid and hates me now!_

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori regained her voice and called for the gingerhead who refused to make eye contact with her.

Honoka shook her head profusely. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

 _I probably felt like drinking some blood since it's almost time for feeding…_

"You probably don't want to stay around me anymore. I understand, so-"

Honoka was cut off by a soft finger to her lips; she looked up to see Kotori with a stern expression.

 _Kotori-chan..?_

"I won't ever not want you to be around me, Honoka-chan. So you do not understand." Kotori smiled at Honoka's confused expression. "I _want_ to be around you, Honoka-chan."

The lips pressed by the ash-grey haired girl's pointer finger curved into a smile, while the owner of the finger was freaking out inside; wondering how she got so bold tonight to seemingly confess her feelings to the still oblivious ginger girl she was so in love with.

Honoka took Kotori's hand into hers. "Thank you, Kotori-chan."

 _This means a lot to me…that you're not scared and running away from me… I really almost… You've got to control yourself better, Honoka!_

The rest of the walk was quiet as Honoka held Kotori's hand as they walked back home. The gingerhead did not even know that she was causing the ash-grey's heart to be beating like a humming bird and face to be a crimson red for the rest of the way.

"I guess this is it…" Kotori held her now empty hands to herself, missing the warmth already.

"Yup." Honoka beamed. "See you tomorrow, Kotori-chan. And thank you for guiding me back!"

Kotori nodded. "See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan…" She turned to start her walk back.

Honoka stood and watched the ash-grey walk away, instead of entering her house.

 _Kotori-chan… It's so late already. I know you brought me back, but…I can't just leave you to walk home alone! That won't be the right thing to do!_

Honoka hurriedly follow behind her classmate, making sure her presence was not known as she did not want to be sent back home, neither did she want the ash-grey to attempt to guide her back home again.

* * *

Kotori did not make any detours as she walked home, but she stopped halfway to gaze up at the moonlit sky.

 _Ah…Honoka-chan earlier on was so charming… I don't know why she did that, but… Being so close to Honoka-chan… It was such a heart pounding and romantic situation!_

Honoka hid behind a lamppost wondering why Kotori was just standing around.

 _Honoka-chan said that I'm gentle~ And that I…that I smell nice~ Ah~ I'm glad I took an early bath!_

Kotori giggled to herself as she smiled to the moon. Honoka tilted her head to the side with a puzzled look, wondering what was funny.

 _Thank you world for blessing me with meeting Honoka-chan tonight~ It's a night I will never forget! After all… Today marks the first phone call I shared with Honoka-chan too… Kya~! I'm so happy I might just start flying!_

Kotori held her flushed cheeks with both hands as she tried to calm herself down. Honoka was wondering if she should step in to ask if the ash-grey was feeling okay.

 _I better head home before Mum realizes I'm not in._

Kotori continued her walk home with a grin and a floaty feel to her steps. Honoka followed on.

Kotori quietly unlocked and opened the door. Seeing that she made it in and her mum was still watching the television, she let out a sigh of relief before tip toeing her way back to her room; where she can unwind, rest, and allow the events of the day and night spent with the charming and lovely gingerhead to fill her from head to toes.

* * *

Once Honoka confirmed that Kotori was back in her house safely, she smiled proudly; proud of the ash-grey being able to get home safely, and proud of herself for not being caught.

"Yosh! Time to go home~" Honoka turned around to make her way back home again.

Halfway through, she felt like she passed the same wall or lamppost, either one, twice already.

"This place looks so familiar… Did I pass it already just now?" Honoka puffed her cheeks out as she looked around, wondering where she was.

A cat's mew caught the gingerhead's attention.

"Oh, hello again~" Honoka squatted to get closer to the black cat from earlier.

The cat mewed once again, stared at Honoka for another second before it started walking.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Honoka stood up and followed the cat. "Oh! You were walking with us earlier, so you must know the way~" Honoka smiled broadly, happy to let the black cat take the lead.

Perhaps the black cat has taken a liking to Honoka, or it just wanted to thank the gingerhead for the bread crumbs, it managed to lead Honoka back to her home.

"Wah~ Thank you, kitty!" Honoka beamed and bend down to pat the cat. She stopped before getting too close though, so as to not get scratched again. The black cat's lime green eyes met Honoka's sky blue, and a message of approval was sent from the cat to vampire. Honoka smiled even broader as she patted the black cat. "Thank you for bringing me back~"

The cat mewed satisfactorily before it stretched and walked off.

"Bye-bye!" Honoka waved goodbye before going back into her house, where she can take a bath and go to sleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **A simple event of returning Kotori's blazer, and somehow it turned out so long. OvO So, I decided to share this chapter that was all Honoka x Kotori interaction~ *O***

 **I would have added a little something more, but shall keep that for later. :'P**

 **Was it enjoyable~? *O* Hehe~**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ I'd like to hear all about how much you liked this chapter full of Honoka and Kotori~ XD**


	13. Special Chapter A Happy Mother's Day

Special Chapter: A Happy Mother's Day

Summary: Honoka aged 5-years old ropes Maki and Umi into her Mother's Day Big Plan to make all of their Mothers happy!

 **Author Notes**

Happy Mother's Day to all my lovely reader's mothers~ *O* Without your honourable mums, there won't be you to be reading this story! Hehe~ X'D So, I'm grateful to them and you alike!

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Anon –_ _ **Heyllo, Anon-san~ X'D I too, love Honoka's clumsy side and Kotori's fantasies, hehes~ X'D And I'm suuuper happy that you loved this chapter! ^^ So much Honoka and Kotori interaction, hehe~**_

 _ **Well…The black cat is just a normal black cat until said otherwise, hahas~ Truth is I have plans for that black cat. But whether it's Rin or not, it's up to you readers to imagine~ -laughs- XP**_

 _ **Yes, you will know in the further chapters~ XD**_

 _Guest -_ _ **-chuckles- Will I be able to get 10 nickels? X'D**_

 _ **Ohh~ I can't differentiate the Guests, perhaps they are all you. :'3 It's true that your comment made me happy and motivated me to get to writing! So don't be afraid to leave those kind of messages when I'm taking slightly long to share another chapter~ hehe~ X'D**_

 _ **Also, I'm really, really, really~ happy to hear that you find this story a great one! ^^ See you~**_

 _Yuri-chan –_ _ **Yup, yup it is~ ^v^ I *just*~ had to include both views of Honoka and Kotori on the phone, because their thoughts are important and adorable~ X'D**_

 _ **-nods enthusiastically- Mm-hm~ Honoka was not exposed then~ And promises between one another is always a good thing, indeed~ XD**_

 _ **-laughs- Chapter full of Honoka and Kotori can't go wrong right~? *O***_

 _ **Mm~ I'll take you up on your offer then. :'3 For your case Yuri-chan, I'll PM you too~**_

 _ ***W* When indeed~ -laughs because I know when, LOL-**_

 _bobzity1 –_ _ **Wahaha~ ^v^ "Spiritual power", eh~ XP**_

 _ **But true~ Honoka might want to eat more often, but since she's following Umi's schedule, she's also practicing her own self-control~ XD Fighto dayo, Honoka!**_

 _ **-chuckles- You're welcome~ :'D It's actually afternoon when you left this lovely review, bobzity-san~ ^^ But it's okay~ I will be having a nice day and night thanks to your review! XD Plus, I've received your hearts! –sends some hearts too- ^^**_

 _Guest -_ _ **^v^ Why art thou so cute? Honoka~ *O***_

 _KoyoriYume –_ _ **Wahaha~ XD Yeah, Kotori won't be deleting her Call history. No, she won't~ *O* She's also going to screenshot it, and then write in her diary the time and day and reason for Honoka's first phone call to her~ XD**_

 _ **Mm-hm, was it hot? X'P Honoka almost went full vampire on Kotori! Yup, it's a tad shorter than the previous chapter~ In fact, it's almost half the length. But this chapter is ALL Honoka and Kotori~ *O***_

 _ **^v^ Ah~ Honoka-roll in bed~ Yup, she's adorable! ^^**_

* * *

"Maki-chan! Umi-chan!" The tiny gingerhead grabbed two other tiny hands in hers as she pulled her redhead and bluenette childhood friends under her blanket where her younger sister, Yukiho, aged four, was waiting already.

"W-What do you want, Honoka?" Maki asked with an irritated tone though she willingly climbed onto the gingerhead's bed.

"Let's hide first!" Honoka urged and helped cover up any possible light coming through from Umi's side.

"Why are we hiding?" Umi asked.

" _Because…_ " Honoka whispered with both hands cupping her mouth.

" _Because?_ " Umi and Maki could not help but whisper in return.

" _Because we're planning a biiiig surprise for our mums!_ " Honoka whispered excitedly, her blue eyes seemingly shining in the darkness of the covers.

Honoka felt a small tug at her orange shirt so she looked over to her younger sister.

"Big surprise?" Yukiho asked in a small voice.

Honoka's grin widened and she gave a firm nod. "Yup! A biiiig surprise!"

"Y-You're being very loud, Honoka…" Umi looked around worriedly, though they could not see anything from outside the blankets.

Honoka clamped both hands to her mouth. "I-It's okay, I don't hear anyone around. Right, Maki-chan?"

Maki looked away. "I certainly can't hear anyone."

Umi placed an understanding hand on the four year old redhead's shoulder; we can't blame Honoka for forgetting that Maki is not vampire and does not have enhanced hearing.

Maki nodded her understanding before looking back at the gingerhead. "So what's the plan?"

Honoka beamed, this time her pearly whites joined her bright blue eyes in illuminating the space. "We will swap places to shower love to each of our mums!" Honoka declared happily as though her plan made a lot of sense.

Maki raised both eyebrows while Umi looked afraid. Yukiho tugged at her older sister's shirt again.

"Yes, Yukiho?" Honoka was still jolly.

"What do you mean?" Yukiho asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"I mean this." Honoka then went and explained her grand idea, and took a good half hour persuading Maki and Umi into it.

* * *

The second Sunday of May rolled by, marking Mother's Day. All three Kousaka, Sonoda and Nishikino households took an off day from the Sweets Shop, Dojo and Hospital respectively just to celebrate this special day.

Honoka grabbed her younger sister's hand and ran over to her mother, still clad in an apron as she was going to begin cleaning the house.

"Mum! Mum!" Honoka had a huge smile as she ran up to her mum to tackle her in a huge hug.

Honoka's mum laughed. "Yes, Honoka?"

Honoka faced upwards to her mother with a blinding smile. "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" She shouted while her mum chuckled. "Your turn, Yukiho!" Honoka urged her soft-spoken sister to do the same as her.

"U-Um…" Yukiho fidgeted behind Honoka.

Honoka's mum patted her younger daughter, encouraging her. "H-Happy Mother's Day, mum!" Yukiho managed to shout, made eye contact with her mum before staring at her older sister to know how well she did.

Honoka was still smiling broadly and she gave Yukiho a proud twist.

Honoka's mum laughed again. "Thank you, sweeties." Honoka's mum kneeled down to be of the same height as her little daughters and gave each of them a peck on the forehead, eliciting happy giggles from her children.

"Well, we'll be off now, mum! And don't do your chores yet! I bet U-" Yukiho clamped her hands over Honoka's so that she does not spoil the surprise. Honoka nodded for Yukiho to release her. "I bet it'll done before you know it!" Honoka rephrased before taking her younger sister's hand and running out.

Honoka's mum smiled at her energetic pair of children as she followed them downstairs.

At the front of Homura's door was Umi and Honoka exchanged a high-five with the blue haired girl. "Good luck, Umi-chan! Maki-chan is?"

Umi smiled nervously. "Maki is at my house already. And good luck to you too, Honoka…"

Honoka changed into a bat with her younger sister and flew off for the Nishikino's mansion.

* * *

Honoka-bat smiled with all fangs when she saw Maki-mama waiting for the two Kousaka sisters outside her front gate.

"Maki-mama~!" Honoka-bat called for Maki-mama's attention below who looked up with a welcoming smile and outspread arms.

Honoka-bat did a happy flip before she transformed back to human mid-air for Maki-mama to catch her, which Maki-mama did perfectly, with a giggle.

"Aren't you energetic, Honoka?" Maki-mama hugged Honoka in her arms before putting the five year old down to pat Yukiho who landed nicely beside her.

"Hehe~ Of course I am! We're here to show you how much we love you too, Maki-mama!" Honoka wriggled out of Maki-mama's hold to jump to the ground, she whispered to her little sister.

"Hm? Let's go inside?" Maki-mama was going to turn around but stopped.

"One…Two…! Happy Mother's Day, Maki-mama!" Honoka and Yukiho shouted in unison. Maki-mama beamed happily as she felt a new warmth in her heart, and she chuckled.

"Thank you. It's like I suddenly have two daughters." Maki-mama grinned as she gave each sister a pat.

Honoka giggled. "You mean four! Because Maki-chan, Umi-chan, Yukiho and I have always been your daughters!"

Maki-mama grinned at Honoka's words. "Yes, indeed. Now come on in, so that I can pamper my two energetic daughters here right now." Maki-mama winked.

Honoka jumped for joy as she rushed into the house. "Yay~"

"O-Onee-chan…" Yukiho called as she ran after. "Aren't we supposed to do the pampering…"

"Ah, you're right!" Honoka quickly ran back and took Maki-mama's hand in hers. "Any chores for us to do? We're experts!" Honoka tried a wink of her own, though she was not used to it, so it came off as a blink and a nod at the same time.

Maki-mama smiled down at Honoka's energy. "Mm…How about we dust the furniture?"

"Roger!" Honoka saluted and ran for the storage in which the dusters will be found.

Maki-mama watched on, making sure to follow. She knows how clumsy the gingerhead can be.

* * *

After an hour or so of cleaning the Nishikino's mansion, Maki-mama saw Honoka and Yukiho sitting and standing close to the piano.

"Want to play the piano, Honoka, Yukiho?" Maki-mama opened the piano.

"Eh?! Really? We can?!" Honoka's eyes were shining with excitement while Yukiho stared at the Grand Piano in awe.

Maki-mama chuckled. "Of course. I can teach you."

"Yay~!" Honoka spun around in her seat, but when her eyes rested on the sea of black and white, her hand stopped above it.

Maki-mama smiled. "Don't worry. It's quite easy." Maki-mama placed her hand above the gingerhead's to guide her to each chord while telling her what they are. Yukiho sat beside her older sister trying to listen in, but after some time she fell asleep on Honoka's lap.

* * *

Perhaps another hour or more had passed for Honoka's first piano lesson. Honoka stretched with a very satisfied "Mm~" and broad smile. Maki-mama smiled proudly at their progress.

"Want to play with Maki's dolls?" Maki-mama stretched and started for the second floor.

Honoka nodded excitedly and prodded her sister awake. "Yukiho, Yukiho! Let's go play with Maki-chan's soft toys! You know? There are really cute ones!"

Yukiho rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. "Onee-chan?"

"Come on!" Honoka pushed her little sister to guide her down the piano bench carefully.

The moment they reached Maki's humongous princess-like room (it's even bigger to Honoka and Yukiho since they were small in size), Honoka rushed for the princess bed.

"Softness~!" Honoka yelled as she jumped for the bed and let her face smack into the softness of the quilt blanket. "Ah~"

Maki-mama giggled as she saw Yukiho plastered her face to the side of the bed to feel what her older sister was feeling.

"The soft toys are here, Honoka, Yukiho." Maki-mama pointed to a corner of the room with the soft toys of bears and bunnies and other array of animals sitting at a table and child-sofa.

"Ooh~!" Honoka rolled off the bed and picked up a dinosaur soft toy.

Yukiho went beside her older sister and picked up a bunny.

"Would you like something to drink?" Maki-mama asked.

"Blood O?" Honoka's eyes started shining again.

Maki-mama chuckled. "Only a small bit, okay?" Maki-mama winked.

"Okay!" Honoka saluted once more. "How about you Yukiho?"

Yukiho looked down shyly.

"You can tell Maki-mama anything, you know? Maki-chan's house has everything!" Honoka spread her arms wide.

Maki-mama chuckled. "Do we now?"

"You sure do!" Honoka flashed Maki-mama a broad smile.

"Um…" Honoka and Maki-mama gave their attention to Yukiho. "Can I have…B?"

Maki-mama smiled sweetly. "Of course. Entertain yourself while I get your drink."

"Okay~" The two sisters chimed.

It did not take long for Maki-mama to return with their orders.

"Maki-mama." Honoka picked up an orange haired doll that had a side ponytail in a ribbon and blue eyes.

"Yes, Honoka?" Maki-mama turned away from playing with Yukiho for a moment.

"This doll looks really familiar…" Honoka pouted thoughtfully.

Maki-mama looked at the doll. "Oh, that's…"

"That's?" Honoka stared at Maki-mama with curiosity.

Maki-mama considered telling the five year old that the doll was modelled after her, and Maki personally asked Santa to gift it to her last Christmas. "That's Maki's favourite doll."

Honoka blinked. "Eh? I thought this was Maki-chan's favourite doll? She hugs it to sleep too!" Honoka picked up the teddy bear which had an adorable yellow bowtie on it.

Maki-mama chuckles and whispers in the gingerhead's ear. "This doll that looks really familiar to you is Maki's _secret_ favourite."

Honoka got excited from the word 'secret' and puts both hands to her mouth to signify that she won't tell anyone, while Maki-mama laughs heartily; knowing she got at least one point on her 5-year old daughter.

* * *

Umi, just as Honoka mentioned before leaving her house, have done a splendid job of helping Honoka-mama in cleaning the house. The tables and televisions were all dusted and the bedsheets were changed together too.

"Honoka-mama…I want to clean the top of that shelf." Umi pointed at a shelf.

Honoka-mama smiled. "Okay. Be careful now." Honoka-mama picked the small bluenette off the ground and raised her to a height which the five year old can easily run the duster through the shelf.

"Thank you, Honoka-mama. It's all clean now." Umi smiled with a nod of approval to the person carrying her.

Honoka-mama smiled, pleased at Umi's efforts. Honoka usually don't try to dust the top shelves or put in the extra effort to clean the bottom of tables and bed.

"You're so diligent, Umi-chan." Honoka-mama gave a pat to the bluenette who smiled with pride.

"This is just normal daily duties. And dusting every corner is only right as a proper lady." Umi held her head up with pride.

Honoka-mama chuckled. "Honoka needs to learn a thing or two from you."

Umi nodded sagely. "I agree."

"Well, we're done cleaning the entire house. So why don't you go take a break. I think Honoka's room isn't so dirty now too." Honoka-mama suggested.

Umi looked at the direction of her childhood friend's room, then back at Honoka-mama. "It's okay. I'm here to spend time with you, Honoka-mama."

Honoka-mama smiled. "Alright…Then want to join me in baking special Mother's Day manjuu?"

Umi's almond eyes light up with excitement at 'manjuu' since she loves Homura's blood manjuus. "Special Mother's Day manjuu?"

"Yup. And you can present them to your mum later too." Honoka-mama put a hand out for Umi to take if she'd like to.

"Mmph!" Umi took Honoka-mama's hand and pulled Honoka-mama in the direction of the kitchen below.

Honoka-mama chuckled as she followed the manjuu-loving five year old.

* * *

In the kitchen, Honoka-papa was preparing some dough.

"Honoka-papa, are we making normal manjuus too?" Umi asked.

"That we will. But you can focus on the blood manjuus, Umi-chan." Honoka-mama helped answer as her husband focused on beating the dough.

Umi beamed. "Will there be all types?"

"Yes, there will. So there will be an array of choices for everyone." Honoka-mama smiled sweetly as she took out some of the blood from the fridge.

"How do I get the shape?" Umi asked with eyes all ready to learn.

Honoka-mama took Umi's hand in hers to guide her in moulding the shape of the manjuu such that she can add the blood in before closing it.

"This…and like this."

"Wah…" Umi was all smiles at her first success. "Let me try on my own?" Umi asked before jumping the gun.

"Of course." Honoka-mama stood beside to watch.

"This…and…this… There!" Umi lifted a completed blood manjuu, that was relatively smaller since she mould it with her own hands as compared to having Honoka-mama's support earlier.

"Well done, Umi-chan. After we get more completed, we will place it in the oven."

"Okay!" Umi chimed as she got to moulding more manjuus.

* * *

Maki was sitting in Umi's room. She does not have to do any chores in her home, so she did not see the need to partake in chores at Umi's house. She did wish Umi-mama a Happy Mother's Day before staying in her childhood friend's room.

Maki looks around the room, not exactly looking for something, just restless. The five year old's violet eyes caught sight of an exercise book that was quite worn out. Wondering what it could hold, the redhead picked it up, and what she saw inside surprised her. "Kousaka Honoka", the name of her other childhood friend was written inside from page one to the last page.

Umi-mama walked in to check on the soft-spoken redhead. "Maki, are you alright on your own?"

"Ah, um." Maki hid the book behind her, feeling guilty of looking at someone else's belonging without permission.

"Is there something you want to ask? About that exercise book for example." Umi-mama's keen eyes caught sight of the exercise book in Maki's hand the moment she stepped in.

"Um…I'm sorry for looking without permission." Maki lowered her head.

Umi-mama smiled. "I'm sure Umi wouldn't really mind."

"Um…"

"And that you're willing to apologize, it's a sign of true honesty." Umi-mama approached the redhead.

"Mm…Why is the book all Honoka's name?" Maki asked as curiosity took over her.

Umi-mama looked at the book for a moment before smiling again. "Well, Umi was to choose her favourite word or something she learnt every day to write in the exercise book as a task. And I guess she chose to write the name of someone she learns something new of every day."

Maki nodded. "I see…" Maki placed it back with the second exercise book that was already half filled with Honoka's name.

"Want to sit outside for some fresh air, Maki?" Umi-mama suggested as she started for the door.

Maki followed silently.

* * *

In the garden of the Sonoda household, a full setup for Traditional Blood-tea making was prepared with a paper umbrella and mat was laid out on the open space.

"I'll be practicing traditional blood drinking. You can feel free to sit around and watch." Umi-mama took a seat on the mat in a seiza position, while Maki sat close by to observe.

Umi-mama added the blood from a teapot into a traditional tea cup, before she stirred it with expert speed and the appropriate amount of times needed. Maki leaned in closer with curiosity to observe from close up.

"Want to try?" Umi-mama asked as she finished up stirring the blood-tea.

Maki nodded and Umi-mama passed her a cup to stir.

"Like this?" Maki asked.

"Slowly speed up, and tilt it at this angle." Umi-mama guided Maki's hand to the correct angle while Maki sped up the stirring of the brush.

"Nicely done." Umi-mama smiled and stood up when she heard the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back."

Maki nodded as she stared at the blood in her hands. While staring, Maki thought of Honoka and her desire to make every mother happy and decided to get creative. Maki ran to Umi's room to grab a calligraphy brush and ran back. She dipped it into the blood-tea to write Umi-mama, I love you" on the light purple mat that Umi-mama laid out when she does her Traditional Blood drinking.

Umi-mama returned and saw Maki's writing, and a grin grew on her face. "That's so sweet of you, Maki."

Maki smiled broadly and her smile grew even wider when she saw the gingerhead behind Umi-mama.

"Maki-chan~! Did you have fun? I mean, did you show how much you love Umi-mama too?" Honoka ran up to Maki, but before Maki could answer, her calligraphy caught the gingerhead's eyes. "What is this?" Honoka ran up to the mat.

"Maki wrote it for me. Isn't she sweet?" Umi-mama answered while the rest of the party gathered in the Sonoda's garden.

"Aww, Maki, do I not get one?" Maki-mama asked from behind.

Maki blushed and ran up to her mother to hug her.

Maki-mama giggled. "I can feel your love for me, Maki."

Honoka jumped to her feet. "I've got an idea! Maki-chan! Umi-chan! Come on!"

Umi went closer to Honoka who grabbed the calligraphy brush that Maki used and dipped it into the blood she thought was ink. "We can add our messages too!" Honoka started writing. "Maki-mama and Mum, I love you!"

Umi smiled and took the brush from Honoka. "Honoka-mama, I love you!" Umi wrote and added an "Umi too!" beside Honoka's and Maki's writings.

"Ahh! That's such a good idea! Honoka too!" Honoka took the brush again and quickly wrote "Honoka too!" beside Umi's and Maki's writing of love for their mothers.

Maki tapped Honoka's shoulder to let her in. "Hehe~ Here you go, Maki-chan."

Maki wrote the same "Maki too" beside Honoka's and Umi's. And now, the light purple mat was filled with blood calligraphy of how much Honoka, Umi and Maki loved each and every one of their mothers' lots.

Umi stood up with a proud smile. "I made manjuu for everyone with Honoka-mama."

Honoka's eyes started shining and mouth began watering. "I want to eat!"

Everyone laughed at Honoka's enthusiasm before Maki-mama spoke up. "Don't you have something you want to share with everyone, Honoka?"

Honoka cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Something..?"

Yukiho pretended to play air-piano for her older sister to see.

"Oh!" Honoka put a fist to her palm in eureka. "Maki-mama!" Honoka ran up to Maki-mama to take the older redhead's phone.

Everyone sat around and Honoka raised the phone up ready to hit play. "This is from us to Maki-mama, Umi-mama and Mum!" Honoka declared and she pressed play on the phone screen.

"Happy Mother's Day to you~" was sung by Honoka and Yukiho through the phone, with a slow, amateurish but adorable piano played by Honoka herself as she was guided by Maki-mama earlier in the day.

Maki and Umi shared a look before joining in the song.

The day ended with everyone eating manjuu made by Umi and the Kousaka parents, while they sang along to Honoka's "Happy Mother's Day".

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **So…I woke today with an inspiration to share tiny Honoka, Maki and Umi's Mother's Day Special with everyone~ =v= But before I continued writing to the end of the story, I went and help out with the chores (like I always do), but today is even special since it's Mother's Day! OvO And…I kind of accidentally injured my left finger. It's bleeding, but I still persevered to finish this story for everyone! X'D**

 **-chuckles nervously- I hope you all enjoy this special gift and enjoyed Mother's Day with your entire family or just your Mummy~ :'3**

 **I'm going with my family to a Steamboat buffet~ X'D**

 **Once again, Happy Mother's Day Honoka-mama, Umi-mama, Maki-mama and to Reader's mama~ *W***

 **Leave a comment if you like~ ^^**

 **P.S. I didn't really get to proofread as I got to go now, hopefully there isn't too many mistakes! ^^**


	14. Is Umi-chan a vampire?

**Author Notes**

*O* Wow~ Everyone definitely loves the chapter full of Honoka and Kotori~ But… But..! OAO It seems like the black cat garnered lots of attention too~ -laughs- Whether Rin or Nozomi… Why would they scratch Honoka? O3O Boo… Better luck guessing? –chuckles-

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Yuri-chan –_ _ **Mm-hm~ I'm glad you enjoyed this little Special Mother's Day Chapter~ ^^**_

 _Anon –_ _ **Heyllo, Anon-san! Aww~ No NozoEli? :'P But yes! *O* Honoka-bat and Kotori Daydreams~ X'D Hehe~ I don't know~ Was my motive to melt my reader's hearts? If anything, I wanted y'all to see how cute toddler Honoka, Umi and Maki were~ ;D So, yay! You found them absolutely adorable! *W***_

 _ **Wahaha, you're that curious about the black cat? X'P I'm sorry, but I might still be stalling? ^^**_

 _Tehoneupper –_ _ **Ohh~ Hey, no longer anonymous Guest-san~ ;D I'm glad you found this chapter sweet! ;D Thanks for reading!**_

 _TheNightstriker -_ _ ***O* I know~~ I went "Awww~" quite a few times while imagining of what 5-year old Honoka was up to~ ;D**_

 _ **Hehe~ Thug life? Maki, Maki. What are you doing at such a young age? –chuckles-**_

 _ **Mm~ I'm glad you found it adorable! Honoka-mama, Umi-mama. Maki-mama~ And papa alike~ X'D**_

 _ **Nyahaha~ X'D Smother them~ :'3 And~ Thanks for reading!**_

 _laggronlol –_ _ **Mm~ I wish I could make it an animation too~ :'3**_

 _ **Any artist out there who can draw some scenes for me~? X'D Hehe~**_

 _KoyoriYume -_ _ **^v^ -chuckles- Well, I mentioned before somewhere, but this sort of diabetes is so worth it to get. Because this kind of sweetness is to die for~ X'D**_

 _FIRESTORM in Lunarian Empire -_ _ **^v^ I'm glad you found the special chapter cute~ XD And… Oh~ You like Maki-mama best? Hehe~ XD And thanks, I'll do my best!**_

Chapter 14 – Is Umi-chan a vampire?

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Nozomi took in a deep breath as her chest bounced slightly from the excited motion. "And today's target is the Sonoda Family~" Nozomi announced cheerily before she chuckled.

 _Oh dear, I think Nicocchi is rubbing off on me a little. To think I'm pretending to play detective~_

Nozomi scooped out her phone and opened the To Anywhere App, keying in her classmates and today's target, Sonoda Umi's address in before following the bright red arrow.

 _May I get to my destination with little bumps~_

Nozomi giggled as she started her walk to the Sonoda household.

 _Hm…I wonder if Umi-chan will be vampire…_

Nozomi placed a thinking hand to the bottom of her chin, her grin grew wider.

 _I hope Umi-chan is vampire~ That will make our life so much more fun~ Especially since Honoka-chan would most definitely be one too~_

Nozomi almost added a skip to her walk at the thought of more vampire friends, but stopped when she almost met red bricks.

"Ah." Nozomi stopped in time to not walk into a wall.

 _That was a close one._

Nozomi took a turn to continue her walk. After some time of walking, she reached a large gate that stretched for about three metres. Nozomi sweat dropped a little.

 _Well, I wasn't expecting a mansion…_

Nozomi chuckled nervously before she brought an almost shaking hand to the doorbell. It did not even take ten seconds for an answer to buzz through.

"Yes?"

"Ah, um." Nozomi looked around, unsure where to focus and decided to stare at the doorbell. "I'm Toujou Nozomi. Sonoda Umi-chan's friend. Is she in?"

Another buzz. "Umi isn't home yet, would you like to come in and wait?"

Nozomi smiled in relief that she was invited in. "I'd like that." She was going to add that she didn't mind waiting for Umi to return but the sound of the gates opening on its own got Nozomi's attention.

 _Umi-chan's house is amazing…_

The front door opened to reveal a woman in her middle age who had her hair tied up neatly, not a strain loose, and dressed in a purple kimono covered with intricate flower designs. Nozomi closed her dropped jaw as she prepared her friendly smile.

 _Wow…Such a beautiful woman…Her deep blue hair is exactly like Umi-chan's…_

"Good evening, Ma'am. Are you Umi-chan's mother?"

"Yes, I am. You are a really polite child. Come on in." Umi's mother returned a friendly smile to her visitor.

Nozomi nodded and entered the Sonoda's mansion.

"This is a…really big estate you have, Ma'am." Nozomi scanned her surroundings both in awe and in search for clues of vampires.

Umi's mother chuckled. "Please, you don't have to be so formal since you're Umi's friend."

Nozomi felt a slight heat grew on her cheeks; it's rare for her to be corrected, and she did find herself a tad bit overly formal. "Um…obaa-chan?"

Umi's mother chuckled again. "Sure. Would you like tea?"

 _Tea, huh? That's normal for guests I suppose._

"I don't mind having what you drink." Nozomi tried to test the drinks the Sonoda Family might have.

"Mm…We have traditional green tea, and earl grey for today's choices." Umi's mother walked off to the kitchen after bringing Nozomi to the guest room.

 _Not blood? Well, not that I was expecting blood to be offered to guests._

Nozomi kept looking around, but everything seemed normal. Normal ornaments, normal wooden walls and flooring. Normal flowers arranged. Normal calligraphy writings that instructed daily diligence and eternal love.

Nozomi smiled at 'Eternal Love' thinking it was sweet if it was from Umi's mother to her husband or vice versa.

Umi's mother returned with the tea. "I chose traditional, I hope it's to your taste buds."

Nozomi gave a friendly smile as she regarded the steaming hot tea. "I'm not very particular with tea~ Does Umi-chan always return late?"

Umi's mother thought for a moment. "Umi has a busy schedule between clubs, her responsibilities and…relationship." Umi's mother decided to add the last part with a wry smile.

Nozomi's eyebrow rose. "Relationship…You mean with Honoka-chan?"

 _It's interesting how obaa-chan says it~ Does Umi-chan have special feelings for Honoka-chan?_

Nozomi giggled in her mind.

 _Nicocchi has rivals~ Or more like…Honoka-chan sure is popular~ Kotori-chan obviously likes her after all~_

Umi's mother chuckled. "Oh, you know Honoka too?"

"We're all classmates." Nozomi answered, a bemused smile playing on her lips.

"I see. Umi doesn't share with me much about school other than club and the troubles Honoka give her." Umi's mother smiles wistfully.

"Ah, Honoka-chan is…a very happening kind of person." Nozomi replied thoughtfully.

Umi's mother nodded.

"Um, were you going to have dinner? I wouldn't want to intrude, so I could visit another day…" Nozomi popped the question to lead to finding out about the Sonoda's eating habits.

"Ah, we actually already had early dinner. Umi will eat out…" Umi's mother seems to be studying Nozomi.

 _They ate already, huh… That's too bad…_

"It's unfortunate, but perhaps you could visit some other time for dinner together."

"Oh…Um, it's okay. It's not like I came for dinner~" Nozomi politely declined.

 _If it's blood, I'm all up for it. But if it turned out to be a full course dinner for humans…I'd rather not._

Nozomi glanced around to take in the size of the house as she thought about how it won't be surprising if the Sonoda family had personal chefs to whip up a full course meal every day.

Umi's mother nodded and stood up. "If you like to wait for Umi, I don't mind."

"Ah, actually, it's okay. I still have some other things to get to…like homework." Nozomi stood up too.

"Alright then." Umi's mother led her guest out of the house. "I'll let Umi know you were looking for her."

"Thank you. See you, obaa-chan." Nozomi waved goodbye.

 _Didn't get to find out if Umi-chan is vampire today, huh…Everything felt normal inside too… But who knows what else could be inside…_

Nozomi thought about how she might have only seen the front of the Sonoda estate considering how big it is.

 _There might be room just for their prisoners or blood store inside~?_

Nozomi entertained some unlikely thoughts as she head home.

* * *

Nozomi opened the doors to her empty apartment. At least it was supposed to be.

"Nozomi! Where were you?!" Black as night twin-tails tied by two red ribbons ran up to the surprised purplenette.

"Nicocchi?" Nozomi closed her door. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Don't start it." Nico gave a quick scan of the taller girl to make sure she was unscathed before looking away. "If you were going to be late you should have left a note saying so." Nico turned for the living room.

"For who to see?" Nozomi chuckled, somewhat melancholic.

Nico looked over her shoulder and sighed. "For me, you annoying, lonely psychic. So that when I come over and find the apartment empty, I won't have to assume you got kidnapped or attacked." Nico crossed her arms and glared sternly at Nozomi who placed her keys down before taking a seat in the living room.

Nozomi smiled. "I'll do that next time… _mum_." A playful grin replaced the touched smile.

Nico rolled her eyes and took a seat too before silence fell between the two.

After some time, "So did you need something from me?" Nozomi asked and waited.

Nico was frowning. She just can't bring herself to smile or even keep a neutral expression.

Nozomi grinned as she hummed from her sofa.

"…" Nico got off her seat at the dining table and approached the purplenette who was waiting patiently for whatever her dear friend wanted this evening.

"So what can I do for you, Nicocchi?" Nozomi looked up with her grin.

Nico frowned further before letting out a long sigh. "No. zo. mi… …" Nico barely managed to call her friend with the annoying grin.

"Yes~?" Nozomi broke from her grin into a full on, wide smile.

"Ugh! I need your help! There! I said it! Argh!" Nico shouted and groaned while hugging her arms where goose bumps appeared from having to ask the spiritual know-it-all vampire she has for a friend.

Nozomi giggled. "Was it that hard~ Nicocchi~?"

Nico heaved, exhausted from just asking for help. "Yes! Yes, it is! I hate having to get help from you!"

"Aw~ Why's that~?" Nozomi was very entertained by Nico's ordeal.

"Because!" Nico stopped, wondering what she can even say. Does she even want to say it; that Nozomi seems to know everything, so it's like seeking god for help, or that Nozomi is going to be skin-deep annoying if the advice Nico is going to receive worked, or even if it doesn't, the purplenette will bring it up eternally to tease the poor class idol. 'Nicocchi can always look for me for help~ Just like that time…~'

"Because?" Nozomi urged.

"Because you're annoying. Now tell me, do you know if Sonoda is vampire already?" Nico glared, she decided not to go into full detail.

Nozomi's smile turned slightly sad as she shook her head. "Nope…I went to visit Umi-chan's house earlier…But I couldn't get any evidence that they were vampires."

"You went at dinner time again?" Nico crossed her arms, remembering how her friend visited Hanayo during dinnertime to catch the brunette eating rice with blood.

"Hm~ I did, but apparently they already had early dinner." Nozomi placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Huh…Okay. I'm running out of ideas to test whether Sonoda or Honoka is vampire. So…" Nico looked away; the Great Nico-ni asking for help is a very difficult task, more so when it's asking her friend that's always jumping on every opportunity to tease her.

"Hm…" Nozomi looked up with a wry smile. "Throwing paper balls won't work anymore?"

Nico stared Nozomi down with deadpan eyes.

"Mm…If Umi-chan is vampire…Don't you think she'll take the hook very easily to confirm if _you_ are vampire?" Nozomi pointed at Nico when she said 'you'.

"Me..?" Nico frowned, not comprehending what Nozomi is trying to suggest.

Nozomi nodded. "Do something to get Umi-chan's attention. Make Umi-chan look for you instead~"

Nico decided to take a seat as she held her head in both hands. "So…I should drink blood in front of her, or pretend to attack someone, or-"

"Or throw paper balls at her at vampire speed?" Nozomi smirked at Nico's irritated look before giggling.

Nico sighed. "Actually, that could work. But it might be a little tame…"

Nozomi had a playful grin. "How about attacking Umi-chan herself?"

Nico's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Isn't that like dangerous? What if Sonoda is-"

"I'm pretty sure the Great Nicocchi can handle something as small as this~ How could the _Great_ Nicocchi lose to Umi-chan? Who may or may not be a vampire~" Nozomi was baiting Nico.

And it worked. Nico stood up. "Well, of course I can take Sonoda! I can take Sonoda, Honoka, Maki _and_ a psycho like you all at one go!" Nico had her hands to her hip as she huffed.

Nozomi giggled. "Targeting Honoka-chan sounds like a good idea too~ That could lead to finding out if Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are vampires at the same time~"

"Hm." Nico was now considering that option.

"But I'm sure Nicocchi would prefer to _attack_ ~ Maki-chan only~" Nozomi winked at the class idol whose eyes widened.

"As if!" Nico scowled before turning to leave.

"Don't forget your first love Honoka-chan~" Nozomi called as her front door slammed shut.

Nozomi giggled to herself. "Nicocchi entered through the windows but left via the front door~ How law-abiding~" Nozomi stared into the distance. "Thank you, Nicocchi." Nozomi was genuinely grateful for being blessed with such a caring friend; she's not sure what she did to deserve someone like Nico for a friend.

* * *

The lighting is dim. It was not possible for anyone to see anything through the one-way windows, but if any outsider eyes could look into the room, they would be able to see two rectangle couches and another rectangle coffee table in the centre.

In this simple room, green eyes contrasted the dimness and a slender hand caressed soft, black fur. Another pair of green eyes opened to illuminate the place while it mewed satisfactorily.

A grin curved up the one who was petting.

"What? All you did was walk her home? I'd thought better of you." An intoxicatingly sweet voice that was lathered with sarcasm penetrated the serene scene of the cat purring.

Green eyes lowered, coupled with a slight frown. "What else did you think I'd do in that situation?" A cool tone replied, though an edge can be felt, clearly affected by the sarcasm.

A giggle echoed around the room. "Oh, simple~ Stay by the window and watch her strip-"

"Wha-" The slender hand crushed part of the couch she had her hand rested on, thankfully not crushing the black cat's neck where her other hand rested. The black cat however, felt the animosity and jumped away.

"I meant sleep~" The same giggle followed through.

Only magenta was left shining with amusement as a tired groan sounded from where the couch has broken off.

"I'm not a stalker…"

"Sure, you're not." Magenta eyes lost its excitement in the next second as she studied the person on the couch who does not want to put up a fight.

A sigh moved the still air after some time of silence.

"I just don't get why you're so interested in her~"

"…"

"If you want her blood~ Just suck it already~"

"…"

"Why waste your time _not stalking_ her~"

Another groan.

"Maybe I should go get a taste-"

"Don't you dare!"

Eyebrows were raised as curious magenta eyes regarded the person who crushed the other side of the couch.

"She's my prey." The cool and venomous voice stated.

"Well." A shrug. "Do whatever you want~"

"That's what I'm doing."

The black cat approached its owner warily, when its senses informs it that it's safe, it jumped onto the couch and climbed onto its owner's lap. A hand moved over the soft, black fur once again.

The black cat mewed softly.

"You like her?"

The black cat mewed in reply.

"She smells nice, huh?"

"Now you speak cat?" The mix of uninterested, distaste and sweetness made the owner of the black cat frown.

The black cat mewed again.

"Yeah, she's always on her toes."

"Does that cat have a death wish?" Magenta eyes glared at the cat. "Because I can kill it before you know about it."

"And when I do know about it, you're dead. So want to try?" The owner of the black cat challenged.

Magenta eyes squinted smaller as she grimaced. "You think you're stronger-"

"I know I'm stronger."

"Ugh, won't Erena come back already? I know it doesn't take _this_ long to get her thousandth kill." The girl with the magenta eyes crossed her legs and arms.

"For the month?"

"Yeah."

"That's amazing." A smile can be heard in her words.

" _Please._ You're probably on your hundredth already. After your first thousand." The magenta eyed girl scoffed.

"And how many are you at?" The cat owner asked, knowing her score can't be beat.

"I _chose_ to take things slowly this month."

"Sure. I believe you." The cat owner returned to sliding her hands over the black cat.

Magenta eyes shot a death glare over but it was ineffective.

The door to the dimly room opened, and the lights was brightened.

"Hey, you're killing the atmosphere."

"Too bad it doesn't add to my kill count." A respectable and cool voice replied. "What happened to the five thousand dollar couch?" Dark turquoise widened at the sight of the crushed couch.

"Tsubasa raged when her girl was flirting with another girl-"

Eyebrows were raised by the girl at the door before a protest was heard.

"I did no such thing!" Tsubasa slammed her hands on the already crushed couch which caused it to crumble further.

"Oh~ Maybe it was when her girl flirted with her cat and Tsubasa could not take the _moe_ , so she commanded the cat to scratch her~"

Tsubasa stood and threw the remainder of the couch at the magenta haired girl in a split second.

"I'd prefer lesser furniture casualty." The couch was caught in mid-air and placed away from anyone else's reach before the couch could reach the intended target. "Anju."

Anju frowned and placed the coffee table back down. "Tsubasa started it."

"I can see who started it. And I told you not to bother Tsubasa and her obsession with her new plaything."

"But it's no fun, when Tsubasa is so caught up in stalking her girlfriend~"

"She's not my girlfriend. And you should find your fun in eating."

"You mean hunting~"

"Whatever you want to call it."

"If you don't reach thousand kills at least, Anju, you know you're in charge of clearing all the dead bodies right?"

Anju groans. "Erena, why don't you just leave them outside~? The police or doctors will get to them~"

"You know why we don't." Erena curtly replied as she walked towards the door again.

"Where are you heading to?" Tsubasa asked.

Erena eyed the broken couch which Tsubasa followed. "To fetch us another couch."

"I'll help."

Anju frowned at being left out. "You sure you want to leave your cat with me, Tsubasa~?"

"I'm sure you won't risk your life~" Tsubasa called back. She heard a clicking of a tongue as she walked off, a smug look on her face.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well, next chapter will have a lot more events going on, so I hope you don't mind this shorter chapter~ :'3 Just to wrap up the same evening Honoka and Kotori had together~ :'3**

 **This chapter is to address Nozomi's visit to Umi's house, Nico's next plans and…a little more about the black cat that got a lot of people's attention~ :'3**

 **I thought I wanted to play it out a bit more, but I guess the cat is out of the bag for the black cat's identity? ^^**

 **OvO Anyways~ How did you find this chapter? And the newly introduced characters~ XP**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ *O* I want to hear from you!**


	15. Asking Her Out

**Author Notes**

I can't believe it! There's a 3-digit amount of reviews for The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire! This story! *W* Thank you! Thank you everyone for sparing the time to write in a review, a comment to me~ Cos' every single review, sentence, and word. They all mean a lot to me, gave me smiles and motivated me to write more for everyone~ X'D For Honoka and Kotori~ *V*

Once again, thank you everyone! And I will continue to squeeze those story juices in my mind to write for everyone! XD

I drew a picture as thanks and put it up on tumblr~ :'3

o umiyuki.t umblr

Or if you like pixiv~ :'3

h ttp s (colon, back slash, back slash) w ww.p (back slash) m ember_ illust . php ? mode = medium illust _ id = 63151069

 ** _Replies to comment:_**

 _Yuri-chan -_ ** _Yup, the title kind of gives away the chapter contents, hahas~ X'D Is it? Does it have a slight feel of suspense? X'D I'd think I give information out quite...generously... OvO Except identity wise~ -chuckles- v_**

 ** _Anyways~ Yup, yup, yup! X'D A-RISE has arrived~! *O* Truth is...The black cat is... Well. Let's wait and see, huh? X'D_**

 ** _Thanks for reading and leaving a review, Yuri-chan! XD_**

 _bobzity1 –_ ** _OvO Wings? Oh, are you referring to Tsubasa with her name translated to English? v -chuckles- Yup~ A-RISE is always who Muse has to face off with~ hehe~ X'D_**

 ** _Prepare yourself~ Prepare yourself~ v Cos' the fun has barely begun~ I think~ X'D_**

 ** _By the way, I don't know if you find it an honour, but… You're the 100th reviewer! Congratulations~! –chuckles- X'D I can't believe there's a 3-digit review on my story. And I'm really glad…happy…ecstatic about it! *O* Thank you for all the reviews you left, cos' every single one, every single word gave me happiness and motivation to write more! :'D Thank you, bobzity-san~ :'D_**

 _Myst –_ ** _Yay~ Hey there again, Myst! That's certainly one way to identify you already~ -chuckles- v I'm all for Honoka with anyone, so I like NozoHono too~ :'3_**

 ** _Ah…The black cat~ Hehe~ Well, don't worry about it. This isn't the last time we're seeing the black cat! v_**

 ** _And…~ I've already begun calling you "Myst" :'3 Thanks for making things easier for me! It's nice to know my readers too! Hehe~ X'D And regardless of game or anime~ I love weapons, so nice name! X'P See you~_**

 _Tehoneupper –_ ** _Wahaha~ XD Yup, it just did~ :'P It digivolved~ X'D But regardless, it's a KotoHono story, so~ OwO_**

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire -_ ** _:D Mm~ I'm glad you like the "surprise" introduction~ They are here for…more reasons than one! :'D And…Ooh~ You like some TsubaHono? –chuckles- X'P_**

 ** _Nico, huh~ I guess Nozomi's teasing can get some confused~ :'3_**

 ** _:D I'll do my best!_**

 _bobzity1 –_ ** _Yup, it's Bobby again! You did leave a review already, silly~ so you don't have to scold yourself. –pats Bobby-bat- But it makes me Reaaally~ happy to see another review, so go ahead and leave more reviews! X'D –laughs- Well~_**

 ** _Honoka's Vampire Army doesn't only consist of vampires, mm~ ;'D_**

 ** _-chuckles- It makes me So, SO happy to know that you're rereading chapters~ :'3 (I do too!) And… Let me know what food you like, so I can secretly leave some for you to take~ ;D_**

 _KoyoriYume –_ ** _Nyahaha~ XD Yes, Nozomi was supposedly on board of her own accord from the start~ But I supposed now it's more official that the Great Nico-ni has asked for help! XP_**

 ** _And yep, paper balls don't seem to work so well~ :'3_**

 ** _Hmmm~ OwO You wonder who~? X'D_**

Chapter 15 – Asking Her Out

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Kotori woke up with a smile.

 _Honoka-chan~_

Kotori got off the bed, the grin still on her face as she looked herself in the mirror.

 _Oh dear~ I can't stop grinning silly~ Just thinking and remembering Honoka-chan's hand on my cheek…Breath on my neck… Kyaa~! Honoka-chan is so cool and charming and lovely~~_

Kotori held her pink tinted cheeks with both hands as she sway from side to side, caught in a moment of love.

Golden orbs stared at herself, before the ash-grey gave herself two light slaps to her flushed cheeks.

"Got to pull myself together, Kotori!" The ash-grey changed the silly grin to a determined smile for a good five seconds as she whispered encouraging words for the day.

 _Honoka-chan…_

Try as she might, the faces of a smiling gingerhead or a calm and cool gingerhead kept invading the ash-grey haired girl's mind as she brushed her teeth, showered, combed her hair, and change.

"The blazer that Honoka-chan wore…" The heat was turned on for the ash-grey's cheeks as she held the blazer up.

 _I'm going to get to wear something Honoka-chan wore…_

Kotori slipped her arms into the sleeves of the blazer slowly and carefully. The moment the blazer was fully buttoned, the ash-grey jumped in glee.

 _Kya~! This is like..! This is like..! Honoka-chan is hugging me? Ah…Not that Honoka-chan's warmth is still on this blazer…_

Kotori felt slightly ashamed from her own perverse thoughts as she stared at her fidgeting hands.

Kotori gulped.

 _I better go have breakfast and head to school now… maybe I can see Honoka-chan on the way to school too~_

Kotori did her best to push the incessantly appearing images of that adorable gingerhead from her mind while she ate. She could tell that her mother was staring at her amusedly too, and she really did not want to break out in silly grins and make weird noises in front of her mother.

* * *

In another house a few streets down, blue eyes glowed in the room that was dark thanks to the double layered curtains.

Hands reach into the air for a stretch before climbing off the bed and to the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Onee-chan? That's so unexpected of you to be awake so early… To wake on your own…" Yukiho leaned against the wall of the hallway with a smirk.

A small smile grew on her older sister. "I like to give out surprises."

"Eh?" Yukiho blinked, confused at her older sister's words and soft tone.

The gingerhead approached the smaller redhead and held a bit of red hair in her hands, her eyes seemed to look beyond the hair to her nape.

"Onee-chan..?" Yukiho would move backwards, but she was already against the wall.

"It's nothing. You need the bathroom?" The gingerhead gave another smile before she walked away.

"Ah…Yeah…" Yukiho could only stare dumbly at her older sister's weird behaviour as the gingerhead entered her room again.

Once done with the bathroom, Yukiho went downstairs.

"Where's Onee-chan?"

"She already went out. That's so surprising right?" Honoka's mum giggled before returning to her work at hand.

"Yeah…" Yukiho had a pensive look for a moment but shrug it off; if her older sister was finally not being such a huge slacker, maybe it's a good thing.

* * *

"Hm-hm-hm~" Kotori hummed as she walked to school, a skip in her steps.

 _Ah…Thanks to Honoka-chan last night, my morning today is suuuch~ a happy one too~_

Kotori stops at the junction in which she would have to part ways with the gingerhead when they walk home together after school.

 _I wonder if I'll get to see Honoka-chan today…_

"Kotori-chan." The voice of an angel reached the ash-grey's ears as she flipped around.

"H-H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori's golden orbs widened in disbelief at her luck.

 _Honoka-chan is here? Now? In front of me? Am I dreaming?_

Honoka smiled as she approached, though her smile did not really reach her eyes like her usual broad smiles. Kotori felt the difference.

 _Honoka-chan isn't smiling as broadly as she usually would… Maybe because it's still really early?_

"Good morning, Kotori-chan." Honoka greeted, her tone same as this morning and last night; soft and cool.

Kotori felt her heart skip a beat. "G-Good morning, Honoka-chan… You're really early today?" Kotori lowered her gaze as the gingerhead's blue orbs never seem to leave Kotori's.

 _Honoka-chan is looking at me… And…her blue eyes kind of distant..? Not that it matters, since Honoka-chan is looking at me…_

"I'm glad I'm early. Because it allowed me to meet you." Honoka answered.

Kotori's eyes widened.

 _Honoka-chan is happy to be able to see me in the morning?! Honoka-chan~_

"M-Mou…Honoka-chan… I'm really happy to be able to see you so early in the morning too!" Kotori beamed.

Honoka was smiling too, but the smile just somehow wasn't as energetic as it usually would. Kotori didn't mind though, just being beside Honoka is enough to make her happy.

"That bag looks heavy, why don't I help you carry it?" Honoka offers with a hand reached out.

"Eh? No…It's okay. I can carry my bag on my own…" Kotori blushed as she stared at the gingerhead's extended hand.

 _Honoka-chan just offered to carry my bag for me… She's so cool and gentlemanly~_

"Mm…" Honoka hummed.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori fidgeted slightly from the constant stare from her crush.

 _Honoka-chan staring at me so intensely is kind of embarrassing…_

Honoka took a step closer to her classmate. "How about I carry you to school?"

"Eh?" Kotori blinked, not quite processing the offer.

"That way you won't be tired." Honoka placed a cool hand to the ash-grey's cheek before moving it slowly down to the ash-grey's shoulders.

 _H-Honoka-chan? C-Carry me to school? Like a princess and a prince?!_

Kotori froze in place as she imagined being carried bridal style from the junction to class.

" _Kotori-chan, hold on tight, okay? I won't let you drop, but I like to feel your arms wrap around me." Honoka winked at the ash-grey in her arms that she scooped up in a princess style carry._

 _Kotori had a strong blush on from the position she was in. Her heart thumping fervently, but regardless, she was in bliss._

" _Mmph! I won't ever let go~" Kotori wrapped her arms around the ginger's neck, feeling the strong and sturdy arms that held her thighs and back._

Honoka leaned dangerously closer to the dazed ash-grey's neck. Taking in the smell of Kotori's scent and blood mixing together, her mouth ghosting over the perfect spot which she wants to sink her fangs in.

Honoka's fangs were grown and her mouth opened.

 _Ah, but I can't. I shouldn't. If I'm not tired, Honoka-chan will be tired instead… And it'll be so embarrassing!_

"H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori stuttered the gingerhead's name.

Honoka blinked as she broke out of her tranced state.

"Eh? I..?" Honoka pulls back quickly almost tripping over herself and sending herself to the other side of the street. But Kotori's hand held onto Honoka's to support her. "K-Kotori-chan?!"

Kotori's face was flushed, her hair was pushed backwards so her neck was in clear view, and was looking at Honoka with a very shy expression.

"Honoka-chan…I would really like to accept your offer, but I can't!"

"Offer..?" Honoka's heart was thumping really hard; she can't remember what exactly she did or say, but she knows that she almost drank her classmate's blood again.

"Kotori-chan…I'm sorry for what I did earlier…" Honoka decided apologizing would be best.

Kotori blinked and looked at Honoka.

 _Honoka-chan..? I guess leaning in so close like that usually would weird someone out, but…I personally really liked it! Not that I can say that…_

Kotori felt the heat on her cheeks rising.

"Um…It's okay…" Kotori assured softly.

Honoka frowned slightly, she didn't like how Kotori seemed to be shrinking away.

"I probably scared you-"

Kotori stared into Honoka's blue eyes that seemed much brighter now as she shook her head. "No…I told you. I'm not and I won't be afraid of you…"

Kotori felt the heat rose again.

 _Because I like you, Honoka-chan…_

Honoka smiled, feeling relief wash within her. "Then! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Kotori could not help but smile widely too as she gazed upon the familiar broad and energetic smile grace the bubbly gingerhead.

"Mm…~" Kotori pretended to consider while Honoka waited in anticipation. "Hold my hand as we walk to school?"

 _I can't believe I said that! I can't believe I said that! But I said that..! And…I really hope Honoka-chan says yes! Cos' holding hands with Honoka-chan and walking to school would be like a dream come true…!_

Kotori gushed in her mind while she did her best to keep a calm composure on the outside, she could feel the sweat on her palms though.

Honoka beamed and nodded. "Mmph! I can totally do that!" Honoka turned her hand in Kotori's so that they were holding hands.

"Honoka-chan…"

 _Is holding my hand…_

Kotori stared at their linked hands.

"Shall we?" Honoka gestured to the front with their joint hands.

Kotori giggled. "We shall!"

And so, the two started their walk to school together, with their hands intertwined.

 _It's like we're a couple~ Kya, Kotori! How could you! … Ah…_

Kotori sneaked a peek at her crush that has regained her energy and bubbliness.

 _Honoka-chan is so cute…~_

"Kotori-chan, were you okay after going home last night?" Honoka started up conversation.

"Eh? Um…It was okay. My mum did not notice I was out." Kotori smiled, last night's relief filling up in her again.

 _Thank goodness too… I wouldn't want to get nagged by mum…_

Honoka tilted her head to a side with an adorable confused expression. Kotori who saw felt like Cupid's Arrow just shot through her heart for the zillionth time.

 _Oh gosh~ Honoka-chan is so adorable! Why is she looking at me like that?_

"You mean you sneaked out of your house, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked, disbelief in her tone; she didn't pack Kotori as one to sneak out without permission.

"Ah…Mmph…I thought it'll only be awhile and didn't want mum to disallow me to…" Kotori stared at her feet, slightly ashamed for being a rule breaker.

 _Will Honoka-chan dislike me for being a bad girl?_

Kotori looked over worriedly, but whatever worry she had was blasted away by Honoka's bright smile.

"Well, I'm glad you came and find me, so I don't mind~ Plus I sneak out of the house all the time~" Honoka chuckled at the memories.

Kotori smiled in awe.

 _Honoka-chan…_

"You sneak out of your house a lot?"

Honoka's happy chuckle changed to a nervous, awkward one. "Um…Yeah…I get scolded by my family and Umi-chan and Maki-chan because of that though…" Honoka used her free hand to rub her neck sheepishly.

Kotori giggled softly. "That sounds like Honoka-chan indeed~"

"Hey! Don't tease me!" Honoka pouted before breaking into laughter with the ash-grey.

After some time of laughing, "Kotori-chan."

"Mm?" Kotori wiped a tear that appeared due to excessive laughing.

"I'm glad you were there to help me out last night, but…I prefer if you don't walk around on your own at night next time… Can you do that?" Honoka looked over to the ash-grey with a concerned expression.

 _Honoka-chan is so caring…_

"I understand. I won't walk around on my own at night if I can help it." Kotori assured.

Honoka beamed satisfied at Kotori's answer. "Great!"

Kotori's heart skipped a beat as she felt Honoka's hand squeeze hers.

 _Honoka-chan squeezed my hand…It feels so warm and…nice…_

* * *

School has begun for some time already, and most students are working hard, paying attention to the lessons ongoing. However, excluding the gingerhead who's dozing off in class and the ash-grey who sneaks peeks over to the gingerhead every chance she can or just feels like it, there is one other person not paying attention.

Fingers intertwined, elbows on the desk and chin rested on those fingers, ruby eyes were narrowed in thought by the Great Nico-ni.

Ruby eyes bored into the back of her blue haired target before closing it and sighed.

 _How am I even supposed to go about_ ** _attacking_** _Sonoda?! Ughh! Nozomi and her ridiculous suggestion!_

Nico opened her eyes again but quickly averts her vision to the whiteboard when she thought the stern almond eyes of her classmate that happened to also be an archer seemed to look at her.

 _What was that? Was Sonoda looking at me? Why would she? …_

Nico slowly let the blue haired girl enter her vision again; this time the target was certainly facing the board with all her attention.

 _Maybe it's because Sonoda really is a vampire and she could feel my stare? Those are some instincts!_

The Great Nico-ni subconsciously leaned across the table while observing the bluenette. Her ridiculous posture was not going unseen by her surrounding classmates. The purplenette stifled a laugh while the redhead stared incredulously at the class idol's preposterous action.

 _Well…I won't get a chance to "attack" until lunchbreak anyways._

Nico leaned back into her seat and waited.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Umi stood up to exit the class.

 _Alright! It's time! "Expose the Vampire Case 7: Track and Attack Sonoda Umi"._

The Great Nico-ni stood up from her seat and hurried down the steps to follow her classmate; behind her Nozomi wished a silent 'Good luck' and Maki shook her head thinking 'Why am I in the same class with someone as ridiculous as that?'

Umi is a very busy person, both in school and out of school; even if it's not because of her prone to trouble childhood friend.

 _Now…where is Sonoda heading to? To find her next prey? To have some sort of secret training or rendezvous?_

Nico plastered her entire back to each wall she hid at while following behind her bluenette classmate.

 _A secret rendezvous sounds too cool for Sonoda. And…that would be dangerous for the Great Nico-ni too if more vampires appear, so I hope not._

Nico frowned at the thought of being surrounded by a bunch of vampires to attack her when she was only pretending to attack the archer.

Umi's first stop was the teacher's office, because the last lesson was Japanese Literature and she's the representative.

… _Sonoda is taking a while…_

Nico crossed her arms while waiting behind a pillar, but suddenly she shoots herself off.

 _Don't tell me! Sonoda is inside sucking the blood dry of all our teachers?! Even if you hate school you shouldn't do that, Sonoda!_

Nico takes a step out from behind the pillar, thinking to rush in the teacher's office and put a stop to her classmate's wrongdoings, but the door opens to reveal the very bluenette she thought would be covered in blood right about now.

"Thank you." Umi bows to the teacher inside who was smiling happily before walking off.

Nico had instantly did a quick jump backwards to hide herself the moment the door opened, and she saw that the scene was of a normal teacher-student conversation, she sighed in relief.

 _Guess nothing happened inside…_

Nico narrowed her eyes and grimaced at the disappearing figure of Sonoda Umi who did not know that she almost caused the Great Nico-ni a heart attack.

 _Seriously, Sonoda?! What took you so long inside!_

Nico huffed.

 _Either way. The Great Nico-ni is a professional! So the Great Nico-ni shall continue her tracking of Sonoda!_

Nico left the pillar to catch up to the bluenette.

On Umi's next agenda, she visits the archery range at the back of the school where she will have a short lunch break practice.

 _Sonoda is currently walking to the back of the school… How suspicious. So very suspicious!_

Nico doesn't know that the archery range is situated at the back of the school, thus she holds her suspicions.

 _Did Sonoda ask someone over to the back where no witnesses will be present? …_

Nico dived into a bush when Umi stopped for a moment and might have turned around.

 _What the heck?!_

Nico held her breath and peeked through the little space between the leaves to see that Umi just reached to the ground to pick up someone's litter before walking again.

 _Do you have to do that?! Do you have to pick up someone else's litter, Sonoda?! And who was the one that littered there!_

Nico lamented her predicament as she stood up and brushed off some leaves as best she could before following again.

Nico breathes out a long sigh.

 _Actually… I haven't even thought about how to go about "attacking" Sonoda… I mean I don't even advocate this! What am I supposed to do? Grab her feet and say "You're under attack"?! "I'm going to suck your blood dry"?!_

Nico shook her head, thinking that those ideas were kind of dumb.

 _Think Nico. Think._

Nico stared at the bluenette who walked on with a calm and straight posture.

 _Sonoda doesn't even seem to have an opening for me to attack…_

Umi dropped off the litter in the bin and reached the archery range. Nico's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why there was a wooden building to enter.

 _We're still in school grounds right?_

Nico looked from left to right before approaching the door to enter.

 _I got this. Nico will enter and just jump Sonoda! And question her! Everything else starts from there!_

Nico throws the door open, stopping it from slamming at the last second while she sees Umi walks out with her bow and arrow ready. Her ruby eyes looked around her surrounding to see the wooden bench, the lockers and the target on the front. The Great Nico-ni's eyebrows scrunched up as her eyes twitch.

"You're here for archery practice during lunch break?!" She could not help but shout in frustration.

Umi raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at who shouted.

"Yazawa-san?"

"Ah…Uh…" Nico had a crooked smile.

 _Blew my cover… Ugh…_

"You're…"

"I'm?" Umi's eyebrows somehow managed to go higher as she waited for the class idol's explanation for disturbing the sacred silence of the archery range.

 _You're under attack…_

Nico weakly said the lines in her head.

 _I'm out. I can't do this._

Nico laughed awkwardly.

"Wrong room."

Nico fled the scene.

Umi was left in silence.

* * *

Nico ran far away from the archery range and her legs brought her to the spot where she interrogated and befriended Hanayo.

"Ughh…" Nico groaned and knocked her head against the wall multiple times.

"I'm worried for you. Do you need a psychiatrist?"

"Ughh…" Nico groaned a second time while continuing slamming her head to the wall. "I don't need any of that…"

"Didn't go well?"

Nico turned around with the largest frown possible. "Does it look like it went well, psychic?"

Nozomi had an understanding smile. "Did you jump Umi-chan from the wrong side?"

"I didn't even manage to jump her." Nico groaned again. "I can't attack Sonoda, Nozomi."

"I understand." Nozomi immediately replied.

Nico blinked from the quick response. "What? You…understand?"

"Of course. You hate those that attack humans in the first place…" Nozomi had a soft smile. "I'm sorry for suggesting this."

"Wha…Well…Yeah. You should be." Nico turned away with her arms crossed. It's true; Nico can't because doesn't attack humans. Doesn't support it. Never will.

Nozomi walked over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let's try this some other way~?"

"Obviously." Nico turned around with a smug smile. "The Great Nico-ni doesn't give up! Nor does she accept failure!"

Nozomi chuckled. "That's my Nicocchi~"

"Who's yours?" Nico laughed as she took a step away from the purplenette.

Nozomi giggled again. "Who knows~"

* * *

The last lesson of the day is currently ongoing, but a certain ash-grey haired girl was very fidgety and very distracted.

 _Mm… Honoka-chan…_

Kotori looked over to the gingerhead who for once was facing the whiteboard and seemingly listening to the lesson.

 _I want to ask Honoka-chan if she would like to walk back with me today, but… I don't know how to start… Ah! Why didn't I ask her during lunch…_

Kotori stared at the desk with a small worried frown.

 _If we can walk home together… Then I can ask Honoka-chan out too…_

Kotori swallowed and turned back to look at the gingerhead. Honoka's hand was turning back and forth restlessly on the desk as she listened to the teacher talking.

 _Honoka-chan's hand… Looks so soft to touch… Ah!_

Kotori blinked and shook her head in an attempt to shake away the thought of touching those soft hands.

 _I shouldn't be thinking about that… Honoka-chan…_

Kotori felt something hit her hand and saw an eraser rolled to the space on the seat between her and Honoka.

"Ah." Kotori reached out to pick it up but another hand touched hers.

 _H-Honoka-chan's hand!_

Kotori pulled back her hand quickly as red tinted her cheeks. Honoka giggled and Kotori looked up to meet those blue eyes that reflected joy.

"Kotori-chan, thank you for picking up my eraser." Honoka whispered so as to not get the teacher's attention.

"Ah…" Kotori held up the eraser she picked up to the gingerhead. "Y-You're welcome…"

Honoka grinned as she took the eraser from Kotori, their hands brushing again which made Kotori blush even more.

 _Honoka-chan's hands really are soft…! I know we held hands quite a number of times already, but..! Feeling Honoka-chan… Feeling Honoka-chan's hand! Feels so nice and warm and soft…_

Kotori thought the gingerhead would be facing the whiteboard again, but she was wrong. Honoka was still looking at her.

"Honoka-chan?"

 _Honoka-chan is looking at me?_

Honoka smiled. "Wanna walk home together later?"

Kotori's face froze in a smile.

 _Eh? Eh? Honoka-chan just asked to walk home together before I did? Wah… Thank you Honoka-chan! Thank you Gods of Love above!_

"Mmph!" Kotori nodded and responded excitedly.

"Is something the matter, Minami?" The teacher faced the ash-grey who 'mmph' really loudly.

"Ah, um, it's nothing… I'm sorry." Kotori lowered her head in embarrassment.

 _Ah…I spoke too loudly… That's so embarrassing…_

Honoka giggled and Kotori looked over; whatever embarrassed and upset feeling disappeared at the sight of her crush's warm smile.

 _Honoka-chan's smile is the most beautiful thing in the world…_

"I can't wait to go home with Kotori-chan too." Honoka's smile broadened, while Kotori's heart did a few skips.

"I-I can't wait too…" Kotori remembered to lower her voice this time.

* * *

Class ended, and fortunately, the Love of Gods seems to be looking out for Kotori a lot today, as any possible love rival were all busy; Maki had to help out with the hospital while Umi had club practice.

On the way home, Kotori was fidgeting nervously yet again, looking over and away to her crush every now and then.

 _Honoka-chan… I want to ask you out… Will you go out with me?_

Kotori turned away with a strong blush.

 _Isn't that too straight forward, Kotori?_

"Today was fun too, right Kotori-chan?" Honoka jumped to the front and smiled while walking backwards.

Kotori giggled. "Yup, it was… Isn't that dangerous, Honoka-chan? You might fall…"

Honoka beamed. "It's no problem at all! I've got eyes on the back of my head!"

"Y-You do?" Kotori smiled wider at Honoka's antics.

"Mm…" Honoka put a hand behind her head. "I guess not…"

Kotori giggled. "Then you should walk properly beside me."

 _Beside me… That felt kind of like a confession too… Mm…_

Kotori looked up to see Honoka still walking backwards.

"But this is more fun~ And I can look at Kotori's beautiful smile this way!" Honoka did a small jump before starting her backwards walk again.

Kotori felt heat on her cheeks as she covered her mouth instinctively.

 _Honoka-chan thinks my smile is beautiful…_

"Ehh~ Kotori-chan~ Why are you covering your face~? I can't see your smile that way!" Honoka pushed her face close to the blushing ash-grey in an attempt to look pass Kotori's hands; all while still walking backwards.

 _Honoka-chan's face is so close..! And Honoka-chan wants to see my smile..!_

"H-Honoka-chan! You'll really fall if you keep doing that..." Kotori tried to push Honoka's face away.

Honoka laughed heartily. "It's okay~" Honoka backed away but still walked backwards. "Kotori-chan will catch me just like this morning right~?"

Kotori felt the heat spread to her ears and hoped that she doesn't look too red.

"Well…"

"You won't~?" Honoka teased.

"I- I will!" Kotori quickly answered, not wanting the gingerhead to even think that she won't.

Honoka chuckled. "I will too!"

"Eh?" Kotori blinked.

 _Honoka-chan will..?_

"I'll catch you if you fall!" Honoka smiled broadly, proud of herself.

 _Honoka-chan…_

"I'll thank you in advance then?" Kotori grinned.

"Mmph! Me too~ Thank you, Kotori-chan!" Honoka laughed, but her laughter was cut short when she knocked into a pole. "Wah!"

"Honoka-chan?!" Kotori's smile immediately turned into a worried 'o'.

"I-I'm okay… Heh heh…" Honoka walked beside Kotori. "Guess I'll walk normally now…"

Kotori smiled in relief. "Mou… Honoka-chan… You should have done that from the start."

Honoka giggled. "Sorry~"

 _I'm glad Honoka-chan is okay… Though… Honoka-chan was really adorable when she was walking backwards…_

Kotori looked up and noticed they were reaching the junction in which they would go their separate ways home.

 _Ah…I haven't asked Honoka-chan out…_

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori murmured softly.

"Yeah?" Honoka looked over with her ever-attached smile.

Kotori felt a slight boost of confidence from that smile. "Um…Honoka-chan…" Honoka waited patiently for the ash-grey to finish her sentence even though they were already at the junction. "Um…There's this bread sale going on in town and I was wondering if you like to go together with me tomorrow!" Kotori rushed her words out.

Kotori had her eyes closed too, and only dared to open it after perhaps ten seconds of calming her heart down. Kotori opened her eyes and saw blue eyes sparkling at her.

"Honoka-chan..?"

Honoka had a broad, broad smile on and she took both of Kotori's hands in hers. "I'd love to! I hope there's strawberry jam bread!" Honoka jumped in excitement.

Kotori could not help the smile that grew on her own face as she held the ginger's hand tightly, she felt like jumping along too. "I'm sure there is~"

"Alright~! Now I can't wait for tomorrow!" Honoka cheered while Kotori giggled.

"Me too!"

Honoka did a happy dance before waving to the ash-grey. "See you tomorrow, Kotori-chan! The faster we go to sleep, the faster tomorrow will come and then we'll eat bread together!"

"Mmph!" Kotori nodded, she preferred to prolong the time she get to spend with her crush at this junction, but speeding up the time to their promised date sounds good too.

 _I'll be going on a date with Honoka-chan…~ Even if it's just for a bread sale…~ Thank you bread sale in town!_

Kotori had a silly grin as she stood at the junction for a minute after Honoka went on her way, before she started heading home too.

* * *

Once Honoka reached home, her mum poked her head out of the kitchen. "Ah, Honoka, could you help me?"

"Sure! What do you need help with, mum~?" Honoka was in high spirits as she was excited for tomorrow's bread.

Honoka's mum smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm to help. "I need you to get these." Honoka's mum passed a list of things to buy.

"Roger!" Honoka saluted as she accepted the list, she dashed upstairs to put her bag down before zooming back downstairs.

"Off I go~"

"Take care, Honoka!" Honoka's mum called back, she was slightly worried that her younger daughter isn't back from school yet to follow, but she felt that her older daughter needed the chance to try to not get lost too.

* * *

Honoka stopped walking and looked from left to right, raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look, faced the front and slumped to the ground, sighing.

"Argh! I've walked past this place before already!" Honoka shouted to no one in particular as she faced the floor.

A little girl with black hair, a mini ponytail on her left, and ruby eyes was looking at Honoka's display of distress from the front steps of the childcare. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, wondering if she should approach the stranger or not.

"Um…"

Honoka raised her head to see uncertain eyes. "Yes?"

"A-Are you okay?"

"Ah…" Honoka smiled sheepishly with one hand behind her back. "This is a secret okay?"

The black haired girl nodded.

"The truth is…I'm lost." Honoka said in a low voice. The black haired girl just stared.

"I kind of guessed that when I saw you the third time." The black haired girl smiled wryly.

"Oh…" Honoka blinked, she did not know she was seen.

"Where are you heading to?"

Honoka stood up but bend down to be around the small girl's eye level. "I'm going to the supermarket. I'm actually on an errand."

"The errand must not be very urgent if you're okay after all that wrong turns…Ah!" The girl clamped her hands to her mouth like she said something she should not have and looked to Honoka with worried eyes.

Honoka blinked. "Hm?"

"Ah…erm…Do you want me to bring you there?" The black haired girl offered, lowering her hands from her mouth as she note that the ginger haired older sister did not take any offence to her mindless statement.

"You would?" Honoka broke into a bright smile.

"Yeah…I don't think you'll be able to get to the supermarket even if I gave you directions." The girl smiled, ready to go.

"Ah…That might be true…" Honoka laughed sheepishly again.

"We'll be there before you know it." The little girl extended her hand for Honoka to take.

The moment Honoka took the younger girl's hand, they were flying, well, running at a very high speed.

"Woah! You could have given a heads up that we would be running." Honoka laughed.

Ruby eyes widened in surprise that Honoka was laughing, conversing with her, and was actually running along. She stopped, and Honoka flew.

"Woah!" Honoka shot ahead with no brakes, crashing headfirst into the wall, thankfully not leaving a dent, but grabbed her nose as she felt a slight sting. "Ouch…"

The black haired girl gasped and rushed to the gingerhead she unintentionally let crash into the wall. "Um, er…I'm so sorry. I just wanted to run there, and you won't even know a thing, I'd run back and I didn't think that you're…erm…"

"Vampire?" Honoka turned around, sitting cross-legged on the ground with a smile exposing her fangs.

The black haired girl nodded slowly before chiding. "You know you shouldn't show your fangs so easily. That's what onee-sama says."

"Ah, my fangs just kind of appear when I smile happily sometimes." Honoka laughed. "But your onee-sama is right."

The younger girl was visibly happier at Honoka's praise for her older sister. "Well, of course. Anyways, are you alright? Your nose is red." She came closer to Honoka to take a closer look at Honoka's nose.

"I'm okay!" Honoka jumped to her feet. "Ah, but Maki-chan is going to be so angry…" Honoka laughed sheepishly.

The black haired girl relaxed since Honoka was still energetic. "Shall we begin again?" She offered her hand once more.

Honoka smiled broadly and took her hand. "Let's!"

They reached the supermarket in less than a minute.

"Here we are."

"Thanks!" Honoka pat the black haired girl's head as thanks, whom blushed from Honoka's appreciation.

"Y-You're welcome." The black haired girl had a small grin. Honoka was about to go when she called out again. "Um, will we be able to meet again?"

Honoka grinned widely and leaned close for their eyes to be of the same level. "We'll meet again if fate allows it." Honoka winked and ran inside while waving. "See you~"

The younger girl could only smile and wave before the energetic, gingerhead vampire disappear down the aisle.

"Another vampire friend would be a nice change…Ah, I'd better head back before onee-sama arrives." The younger girl started her run back.

* * *

Inside the supermarket, another pair of ruby eyed children was wondering the sweets section.

"Cotarou, which do you want?" A short brown haired girl with a tiny right ponytail asked in a loud voice.

"That…" The smaller boy with straight black hair pointed upwards.

"Hm…That's a good choice. But how do we reach it?" The brown haired girl crossed her arms in thought.

"Jump…" The smaller boy suggested, but her older sister shook her head.

"No, no. We can't, Cotarou. Onee-chan said no jumping really high. Remember?" She placed her hand on Cotarou's shoulder in case he jumped.

"No…" He looked down dejected.

"Ah…um. Don't worry. I'll think of something." The brown haired girl tried stretching for the shelf that was out of her reach. "Mm…" She made a noise as she stretched.

Honoka who took the necessary items she needed to fetch was going to pay and head home, but the small, constant sound of "Mm" made her curious. Honoka skipped over to the source of the sound and made a deliberate hop into the sweets aisle. "Boo."

"Wah!" A loud shout and the brown haired girl lost her balance, but Honoka caught her hand before she fell.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you…Well, actually I did. But I didn't mean to scare you that badly." Honoka smiled sweetly to the smaller girl, before pulling her into a proper stand.

"Mm…It's okay. You're forgiven." The brown haired girl had her hands to her hips.

"Thank goodness." Honoka smiled in relief.

"Sweet…"

Honoka looked over to the little black haired boy and crouched down so that they are of the same eye level. "Sweet?"

The boy pointed to the shelf and Honoka followed his finger.

"We want that sweet. Oh! Could you help get it for us? We can't pay you though." The brown haired girl ran to Honoka. "But I can give you a hug!"

Honoka chuckled and stood up to take the sweet they wanted. "This?"

"Yay…" The boy took the sweet from Honoka.

Honoka smiled and gave the small boy a pat. "Here, for you too." Honoka passed another sweet to the brown haired girl.

"Ah…But I don't know if we can afford two…" The brown haired girl had a conflicted expression of happiness and worry as she stared at the sweet.

"It's my treat then." Honoka smiled and started for the cashier. "C'mon."

The brown haired girl's ruby eyes were sparkling as she took her brother's hand and ran after Honoka.

After paying for everything, Honoka was going to head off, but the brown haired girl stop her with a huge hug.

"Woah!" Honoka was caught by surprised.

"Thank you, onee-chan!" The brown haired girl held Honoka tightly whom chuckled.

"You're welcome." Honoka pat the young girl's head.

"Thank…you…." The black haired boy followed his older sister and hugged Honoka from the other side, which made Honoka laugh happily.

"Aw~ You guys are so cute! It wasn't much really. Enjoy your sweets!" Honoka pat the both of them once more before untangling them to go.

"See you again, onee-chan!" The brown haired girl waved energetically to Honoka's retreating figure.

"See…you…" The younger brother again copied with a wave.

* * *

When the brown haired girl returned with her younger brother to the very childcare that Honoka came from, they were immediately took into an embrace and a scolding.

"Where were you two?! Did you know how worried I was when I returned to see that you two were missing?! Onee-sama would be worried sick if she knew!"

"I'm sorry, Cocoro-nee…"

"Sorry…"

The black haired girl from earlier sighed. "At least you're safe…Where did you two go anyway?"

"The supermarket."

"Supermarket?! Whatever for?"

The brown haired girl beamed. "Sweets!" She lifted the sweet she got for Cocoro to see.

"Cocoa…Where did you even get the money for that?" Cocoro asked as she looked to her younger brother who had a lollipop too.

"A kind onee-chan paid for us!" Cocoa answered with a skip.

"You let a stranger pay for you? That's so dangerous! What if they had an ulterior motive? And kidnapped you?"

"She won't. She's nice! Someone with such a bright smile won't have ulterior motives." Cocoa stated as she popped the lollipop into her mouth.

"Bright smile..?" Cocoro blinked, her mind processing everything that just happened and what her sister just told her. "I-Is the kind stranger you talk about orange haired?"

"Hm?" Cocoa had a thoughtful look, while Cocoro stared intently at her younger sister expectantly. "Yup! She had orange hair." Cocoa nodded. "And she was really warm and soft to hug too~"

"You hugged her?!" Cocoro exclaimed, surprising her younger sister, but Cocoa recovered fast and just smiled broadly.

"Yup. As thanks. That's only normal right? We always hug onee-chan to thank her." Cocoa stated it as a fact before placing the sweet in her mouth again.

Cocoro sighed. "I would like to hug her too…"

"You said something?"

"N-No…It's nothing. Just that I think I know who you're talking about. I saw the kind onee-chan earlier too."

Cocoa's eyes shined. "You did? Did she get you a sweet too?"

Cocoro shook her head. "I didn't see her in the supermarket. So, no. I guided her to the supermarket."

"Oh~ That's cool! I hope we meet again." Cocoa smiled happily.

"Me too." Cocoro walked to the front door again. "Onee-sama sure is late today."

The eldest daughter of the Yazawa household was a little busy with her conference meeting with her two other friends about their little Sneak, Take and Run plan for tonight, which is why she was not here to pick her younger siblings from the childcare yet.

* * *

Nightfall, and a head of purple, black and brown was gathered below a high-rise building, preparing to carry out their sneaky plans.

"A-A-Are you sure w-we'll be o-okay..?" The brunette stammered in a whisper.

"Of course we'll be! And can you calm down a little, Hanayo." Nico shook her head at the girl who was literally shaking in her shoes.

"B-But…We're sneaking into Rin-chan's house to take away her work that she put so much effort in…" Hanayo sniffled; feeling sad before even committing the deed.

Soft hands placed themselves on the brunette's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hanayo-chan. We're doing this for Rin-chan's safety. And you know that." Nozomi soothed.

Hanayo nodded slowly. "I know…"

Nico rolled her eyes at the display. "Alright. You guys ready? We're not open for mistakes!"

Hanayo nodded nervously while Nozomi grinned to show that she was ready. "On Nicocchi's cue~"

Nico nodded. "Let's go!"

The three vampires turned into bats and flew. "Hanayo, lead the way!"

"O-O-Okay." Hanayo-bat stuttered as she looked out for the correct floor of her bestfriend's house.

"Woah, this is glaring!" Nico-bat commented; Hanayo did not even have to lead the way with a bright orange banner at Rin's window.

"The bats are really cute~" Nozomi-bat giggled.

"Regardless! It's going down!" Nico-bat declared as she flew closer.

"Nicocchi sounds like she's going into battle with a banner~" Nozomi-bat teased as she followed behind.

"H-How are we going to t-take it down..?" Hanayo-bat flapped her wings really quickly due to how nervous she was; this made her went a floor up before she had to descend to the correct floor again.

Nico-bat rolled her eyes. "We gotta open this window and take it."

"It's already open, no~?" Nozomi-bat pointed at the opening.

"Didn't anyone teach that girl to close and lock her windows!" Nico-bat felt like raging about house safety again, but held back since they had a task at hand (wing).

"I'm sorry…" Hanayo-bat apologized for her bestfriend's carelessness as the three bats flew in.

"You're on watch duty, Hanayo." Nico-bat commanded before trying to whack at the scotch tape that held the poster to the window.

Nozomi-bat just watched.

"T-The coast is clear…" Hanayo-bat said every five seconds.

Nico-bat was not very successful with scratching at the scotch tape. "Ugh… Stupid scotch tape!" Nico-bat huffed and realized Nozomi-bat was weirdly quiet. Looking around she saw Nozomi-bat sitting on the windowsill.

"How are you, Nicocchi~?" Nozomi-bat smiled.

"Not fine, thank you." Nico frowned. "Don't just sit there and help at the other corners!"

"C-Coast is clear…" Hanayo-bat called.

Nozomi-bat chuckled. "Since you asked so nicely~"

Nico-bat managed to roll her eyes before it bulged. "W-What are you doing?!" Nico-bat hissed at Nozomi who was now in human form.

"This is much easier, no~?" Nozomi scratched at the scotch tape with her human hands and two corners were done already.

"C-Coast is clear…" Hanayo-bat shuffled back and forth worriedly at the door.

Nico-bat grimaced, not happy about being outwitted.

"All yours~?" Nozomi gestured at the final scotch tape.

Nico changed into human form and quickly took the scotch tape off. "Hmph!"

"R-Rin-chan is coming!" Hanayo-bat shrieked and flew towards her friends. "W-Why are you two in human form?!" Hanayo-bat shrieked again, worry plastered on her face.

Nozomi gave a soft smile before transforming again, Nico doing the same.

"Let's beat it!" Nico grabbed the poster she rolled up before changing into a bat again and flew out the window.

"O-Okay!" Hanayo tried to follow her two friends but she tripped and fell onto the windowsill. "Ouch…"

"Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi hurried back to help her friend.

"T-Thank you, Nozomi-chan…" Hanayo-bat could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her little ribcage from nearly being caught.

Nozomi-bat giggled. "It's no problem~"

"Well, we've got the goods, so let's go!" Nico-bat flew beside her two friends that was slower.

"You say it like we're smuggling something, Nicocchi~" Nozomi-bat shook her head in disapproval.

Nico frowned. "In a sense, we're doing something bad anyway."

"W-We're doing something b-bad?" Hanayo-bat looked like she was going to faint from the idea of committing a crime.

"N-No! We're not! This is the best good deed we could be doing right now! We're saving a life here!" Nico-bat quickly tried to not let Hanayo faint in mid-flight.

"N-Not a bad thing..?" Hanayo-bat sought confirmation.

"It's not a bad thing, Hanayo-chan~" Nozomi smiled sweetly at the kind-hearted girl.

Hanayo-bat sighed in relief, while Nico felt like she's had a _really_ long day.

* * *

Kotori was sitting on her bed fiddling with her phone.

 _Ah~ Tomorrow… Tomorrow~ I'll get to go to town with Honoka-chan after school~ Like… Like a date! Kya~_

Kotori swayed from side to side on the bed with a huge grin that didn't fade since Honoka agreed to going out with her for a bread sale.

 _Mm… Maybe I can text Honoka-chan saying I'm excited for tomorrow..? Would that be too random or annoying?_

Kotori stared at the empty text message to her crush.

 _I really want to drop Honoka-chan a text though…_

Kotori's thumbs moved on its own.

"Can't wait for tomorrow's bread sale" Kotori typed in.

 _I should greet Honoka-chan first…_

"Good evening, Honoka-chan!" Moon icon inserted. "I can't wait for tomorrow's bread sale date with you that I think I might be unable to sleep!" Smiley emoticon inserted.

Kotori blushed at the word 'date'.

 _I should change that…_

"Good evening, Honoka-chan!" Moon icon. "I can't wait for tomorrow's bread sale outing with you that I might be unable to sleep!" Smiley emoticon.

 _Saying that I'm unable to sleep… Will it seem like I'm really childish..?_

Kotori fretted over a simple message to her crush.

 _Ah! If I don't send it soon, Honoka-chan might be asleep already!_

Kotori closed her eyes and her thumb pressed the send button.

Kotori gasped and held her phone closer to her.

 _I-I really sent it! What should I do? I sent it! Ah…!_

Kotori started to worry if her message had typos or if it sounds weird at all, until her message notification played.

"A-A message!"

Kotori almost dropped her phone.

"Kotori-chan~!" Huge smiley emoticon. "I can't wait for tomorrow too!" Three bread icons inserted.

Kotori giggled at that.

"I feel like I might be unable to sleep too! I kept rolling around the room that Yukiho scolded me~" Crying emoticon. "Oh, Yukiho is my younger sister! I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Kotori-chan~ Then we can have bread~" Five bread icons. "Make sure to sleep soon, okay? I'll try to sleep too! Hehe~" Twist icon and a smiley emoticon.

Kotori had a broad smile on as she reread the message from the gingerhead that was energetic and positive even through text.

"Good night, Honoka-chan…" Kotori whispered and texted her message, adding a 'Zzz' icon.

"Good night, Kotori-chan!" Two bread icons and the 'Zzz' icon tagged to her message.

Kotori giggled softly before she put her phone to the side table near her bed and pulled the blanket up to her face that was burning red.

 _Honoka-chan and I exchanged "good nights"…~_

It took quite a while for Kotori's happy embarrassed feelings to subside and she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Mm…~ -stretches satisfactorily- I think this chapter was a really fun chapter to write~ XD**

 **Hehe~ Kotori x Honoka moments~ The Great Nico-ni~ Kotori x Honoka moment~ Honoka meets the Yazawa siblings~ The Great Nico-ni and Spiritual Nozomi and Shy Hanayo's infiltration to Rin's room~ And more Kotori x Honoka moment~ XD**

 **Aaaanyways~ X'D How was it? How was it to you~?**

 **Leave me a comment to let me know! –laughs- XD**


	16. Bread Sale Date

The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire

 **Author Notes**

 **It's been sooo~ looong~ T.T I'm sorry for the wait! So much going on...~ OwO**

 **Firstly! Thank you for all the lovely reviews yet again! Thank you! -feeling the warmth received from everyone in my heart, and wiping the happy tears to no avail- TvT I love you all! I hope you know that. ^v^ -blushes-**

 **Without further ado~ ;'D**

 **Author Notes**

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Tehoneupper -_ _ **Mm~ Honoka almost..~! XD She needs to be more careful, hehe~**_

 _ **:D So am I~ I can't wait to see them in their date~ X'3 Honoka~ Kotori~**_

 _Myst -_ _ **Heyllos, Myst! X'D Ehh~? Do I seem like "not a weapons" person~? XP Well! There you have it; I love weapons and your nickname! XD**_

 _ **Ehehe~ Are you worried that Honoka's identity will be revealed or are you excited for Nico to find out~? XD (at the moment you read Honoka meets Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotarou)**_

 _ **OwO Ooh~ So many things to look forward to right~? -chuckles- And the answer? In due time~ XD**_

 _ **More thinking and sharing of your thoughts with me is always and forever welcomed, Myst~~ X'3**_

 _ **I'm sure I'll continue with this story~ -chuckles- And I hope you'll follow along! XD Thank you for reading this chapter, Myst!**_

 _TheNightstriker -_ _ **Wahaha~ Our dear Honoka is just so prone to getting lost~ And who can blame her~? The bends and walls and streets just look somewhat familiar to the gingerhead! Plus~ Honoka won't and can't deny that she gets distracted easily so she sidetracks from her course~ X'3**_

 _ **OvO But yes~ she has a harem. ;'D -chuckles-**_

 _ **Mm~~ The Great Nico-ni was under lots of stress... And has a very imaginative mind~ OwO Please forgive the one mistake. Hehe~**_

 _ ***W* I love me a hungry and smooth Honoka~ -chuckles- XP I'm glad you're enjoying and loving Honoka even when she's thirsting for blood~ X3 And... OvO I think it kind of makes sense! I'm as happy as Kotori for Kotori! Makes sense? XD hehe~**_

 _ **Mm~ I'll try to take away the image of Nightstriker-san being a professional spy that's also very smooth, mm~ X'D -wiggles eyebrows up and down-**_

 _ **I enjoyed writing this chapter and enjoyed reading your review lots! Thank you! XD**_

 _Yuri-chan -_ _ **Kotori x Honoka forever and ever! X'D -throws both hands up in the air in a cheer-**_

 _ **Mm...! I totally understand! I want Nico to succeed already! Which is also why I wrote Nico succeeding in busting Hanayo after she tried Honoka a few times~ X'3**_

 _ **XD I want to see Kotori and Honoka on their bread date and more too~ XD Hehe~**_

 _ **Ehehe~ ^v^ -blushes- Thank you, Yuri-chan~ It means a lot to me that you think that way~ XD My personality and cute stories? OwO Well~ I live for fluff and to share fluff~ hehes~ X'3 I'm sooooo~ glad and happy to have met you and all the other readers, Yuri-chan! Just wanted to let y'all know that! ;'D**_

 _Bobby -_ _ **Yup~! *O*They are always cute, but yes, they are going to do something cute again~ hehe~ XD**_

 _ **Mm~ Like a devil one? *w* Either way, Honoka is really cool when thirsty, hehe~**_

 _ **I can't wait for next chapter too~ Oh, here you go~ -prepares some food in the kitchen- ^v^**_

 _KoyoriYume -_ _ ***W* Wahahaha~ -laughs along- XD That holding hand to school~ X'3 hehe~ And yes, Kotori and Honoka will be going on a bread sale date~ XP**_

 _ **Ah..my dear Great Nico-ni~ May success shine on you soon! ^v^'**_

 _ **Nyahaha~ Nozomi-bat and Hanayo-bat ish too cute for KoyoriYume? XD**_

 _ **Ooohh~ -chuckles- That's nice to know~ That I'm not the only one rereading. Hehe~ X'3 And..~ Better late than never, so big thank yous for your review, KoyoriYume! XD**_

 _ **Ahh~ Thank you. *O* Thank you lots for thinking that I deserve the reviews and likes~ X'3 And I've attained the Goddess Of Yuri's blessings! XD**_

 _ **P.S. Oh wow, oh dear~ All those imagination~ *W***_

Chapter 16 – Bread Sale Date

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

The Great Nico-ni returned home after a successful mission of infiltrating and removing a certain "invitation for danger" poster, with her two sidekicks – Spiritual Nozomi and Rice-Lover Hanayo.

 _That Nozomi... She could have suggested changing back into human form earlier so I didn't have to waste a good, who knows how long amount of time scratching at the scotch tape! Ughh!_

The Great Nico-ni griped and groaned in her mind as she was approaching the door to her home.

 _But at least Rin's poster of doom was taken down. That's one thing that's successful and worth celebrating for the week._

The Great Nico-ni remembered with a frown of her consecutive failures of her detective work on her classmates – Kousaka Honoka and Sonoda Umi, but shook it off as she decided to focus on the small but existing sense of accomplishment this night.

 _Honoka and Sonoda soon..!_

She wasn't sure if she was expecting the house to be awake with chatter or asleep with rhythmic breathing, but the former was what she encountered when she unlocked the doors and stepped inside.

"...nice to meet her again!" Nico caught some of what her youngest sister, Cocoa was speaking with too high an energy at nine in the night.

"Me too... I think that'd be nice!" Nico's more mature younger sister, Cocoro was next to agree with whatever Cocoa said.

"Nice..." Nico raised a tired brow at her little brother's voice; what could her three siblings be agreeing to so excitedly in the night. It's not sweets since they mentioned 'meet'. An animal?

"I'm home~" Nico straightened her back as she adorn her Nico-ni smile just for her family and greeted with an energy level that won't lose to Cocoa's earlier chatter.

"Onee-chan!" Cocoa was already in front of Nico, ready to throw herself into a hug with her beloved older sister.

"Onee-sama! Welcome back!" Cocoro right behind her younger sister greeted.

"Welcome back!" Cocoa copied, finishing with her hug for her oldest sister.

Nico chuckled as she returned the hug and moved the two to the living room where she smiled over to her little brother who was waving with a toy in hand.

"What were you three chatting about so noisily earlier?" Nico asked with genuine curiosity; she pride herself as best oldest sister after all, so knowing everything about her siblings, including what made them chat up a storm, even when she was really tired, is what she'll do.

"About this _really~_ kind Onee-chan!" Cocoa immediately shared, her excitement the same as before or possibly higher.

"Kind..." Cotarou chipped in, while Cocoro just smiled widely with a nod.

Nico raised both eyebrows with a lopsided smile and decided to tease. "You mean me?"

Cocoro giggled before replying. "No, but she's probably as kind as Onee-sama."

"Oh? Did you make a new friend at the childcare?" Nico smiled as she took a seat; more than ready to rest her limbs. Her mission wasn't that tiring physically, but to sit she preferred.

Cocoa shook her head and was going to say 'At the supermarket', but Cocoro with her eyes widening with worry quickly cut in. "Yup!"

With her Onee-sama's attention on her, she shot a look to her younger sister as a reminder that they weren't supposed to be up and running outside the childcare; Cocoa nodded obediently with a nervous smile.

"Was she around your age?" Nico asked.

Before Cocoro could decide on her answer, Cocoa helped fill her sister in. "Nope! She looks older than Onee-chan!"

Nico was suddenly more awake and alert after taking in that information; someone older than her wouldn't need to be at the childcare. Was it a new caretaker?

"But Onee-sama is more collected than she is." Cocoro felt the need to input a positive comment for her older sister when she remembered how slacken in attitude the ginger haired girl she met today was, though she could put it as carefree too.

Nico smiled at that, but did not let the earlier point go. "Is she a new caretaker there? If so, I'll have to meet her."

"Nope!" Came Cocoa's enthusiastic answer.

"What?!" Nico's eyes widened with worry.

 _Hang on, hang on! We don't have to jump to conclusions just yet. It could have been someone else's sister._

"Was it someone's older sister..?" Nico trailed off as Cocoa and Cotarou shook their head. "Then who was it?" Nico decided to cut to the chase.

"Just somebody nice?" Cocoa who thought has long as she didn't mention sneaking out to the supermarket replied with a question.

Nico frowned slightly. "How would you know if a stranger is _truly_ nice?"

"Sweets..." Cotarou supplied his reason.

"Sweets?" Nico looked over to her little brother.

Cocoro felt that she should step in now, or her desire to not worry her older sister would go out like smoke. "Um...the kind Onee-chan gave Cocoa and Cotarou sweets to eat, but that's all!"

Cocoro waited nervously for her Onee-sama's reaction.

Nico sighed. "Firstly, those sweets could have been drugged and you won't know it."

Nico looked sternly at her siblings but more at the two who received sweets before raising two fingers. "Secondly, random strangers are dangerous and might have ulterior motives _such as_ kidnapping you. So!" Nico raised her voice slightly when Cocoa opened her mouth to say something.

"I've told you three before. Don't speak to strangers. And strangers equal anyone I don't know. I'm not saying the whole world is bad, but they need the Nico-approval before you can call them 'nice onee-chan'. Got it?" Nico made sure to keep a strict tone and expression as she looked to each of her sibling for agreement.

Cocoro nodded, though she was feeling sad inside; she really would like to make a new friend, especially since that older sister earlier was a vampire that didn't and won't attack them. But that was a fact she did not reveal so her Onee-sama wouldn't have known.

Cotarou nodded without words.

Cocoa nodded though she was pouting; she'd like to believe that she can tell who was good and bad, so her older sister can take a break from over worrying.

With a stern reminder, Nico smiled gently at her three siblings. "It's getting late, let's go to bed, okay?"

Everyone chimed their agreement for sleep and the Yazawa house was soon to be filled with quiet snores and pleasant dreams.

* * *

Kotori was staring herself in the mirror with both hands to her flushed cheeks, her expression a weird mixture of excitement, anxiety and joy.

 _Ahh~ Is it okay to keep waking up smiling? ... Honoka-chan~!_

Kotori had awoken today with a grin; a huge grin. The first thoughts that invaded her mind wasn't 'Good Morning' or 'May today be a great day'. It was 'I'm going on a date with Honoka-chan!' And Kotori's grin only served to widen.

 _It feels so wrong and right at the same time to be so happy..! Ah~ Only Honoka-chan can make me feel this way without even being here~ Is it really okay for me to be so happy this early..?_

Kotori breathed out a dreamy sigh as her eyes glazed over.

" _Ko-to-ri-chan!" The gingerhead with a massive, up-to-mischief grin crept behind an unassuming ash grey haired girl._

" _Wah! H-Honoka-chan! You surprised me!" Kotori held a hand to her rapidly beating heart that was pounding quickly for more than one reason._

" _Hehe~ Why are you grinning so happily to yourself~?" Honoka leaned forward into Kotori's personal space._

 _Kotori felt her cheeks grew hotter. "Eh? I... Um..."_

" _Thinking of someone you like~?" Honoka teased, her Cheshire cat smile ever present._

 _Kotori bet the heat had spread to her neck and maybe even her whole body as she lowered her gaze shyly. "Mmph..."_

 _Honoka's smile turned a tad bit smaller. "Oh..."_

 _Kotori felt the drop in enthusiasm from the bubbly gingerhead and raised her head up. The sight that greeted her surprised her; Honoka was pouting at her before looking away when they made eye contact._

" _Honoka-chan..?" Kotori called softly, uncertainly._

" _Mm...That person you like sure is lucky..." Honoka was still pouting._

 _Kotori's eyes widened as a realization hit her; the girl she was head over heels for was feeling jealousy – for her!_

 _Kotori felt the speed of her heart increased tenfold, and a shy yet wide smile appeared._

" _Honoka-chan~" Kotori called in a sing-song manner._

 _Honoka looked over; that illegally adorable pout of jealousy still present, making Kotori have half a mind to prolong it._

" _The person I like is you, Honoka-chan." Kotori surprised herself at how she was able to confess with this much confidence; not even a stutter. This fact just made her all the more confident, embracing all of her feelings of love for the lovely gingerhead in front of her for her to see._

 _The adorable pout had been replaced with Honoka's jaw agape slightly as disbelief and surprise coloured her, a strong blush painted her cheeks. And with a rare moment of shyness, "Really?"_

 _Kotori fought the urge to tackle her crush and nodded. "Mmph! It couldn't be anyone else, Honoka-chan! And it make me so, so happy to know that you like me too!"_

 _Honoka was beaming and didn't bother holding back, tackling the unsuspecting ash grey haired girl._

" _I love you, Kotori-chan!"_

 _Kotori hid her red face in Honoka's shoulder, hiding her broad, broad smile too; the feelings of pure bliss threatening to explode and overflow out of her._

" _Is it okay to be so happy..?" Kotori questioned, her voice slightly muffled._

 _Honoka pulled away, flaunting her mega-watt smile. "Of course! It's never wrong to be happy, Kotori-chan! Especially when it's for love!" Honoka winked before laughing joyfully._

" _Mmph!" Kotori joined in the happy laughter with her crush turned girlfriend._

Kotori blinked back to the bathroom, looking at her blissful grin in the mirror.

 _If Honoka-chan likes me too...~_

Kotori shook with pure excitement from the idea of her crush crushing on her.

 _I-I should just look forward to hanging out with Honoka-chan later...~ Confessions are...maybe...some time soon?_

Kotori had been absent-mindedly preparing for school, now noticing that she was in her uniform and hair arranged well; she gave herself another smile by widening the already existing one.

 _Honoka-chan said it's okay to be happy~ especially when loving her~ hehe~_

And with that fantasy, Kotori convinced herself to just be happy; extremely happy.

* * *

Kotori is jealous. Instead of a jealous and adorably pouting Honoka, it was Kotori who had a pout as she felt jealous of everyone Honoka was flirting with.

 _... Honoka-chan..._

Just a moment ago when Kotori entered the school, she spotted the beautiful orange-brown colour of her crush's hair around the bend. However, before she went to approach the girl, she noticed that Honoka was standing really close to someone she did not recognize.

"There was some dirt around your shoulder. But it's okay now since I cleared it for you..." Honoka informed in a cool tone to the random schoolmate with the green ribbon, meaning she was their senior.

The senior had a hint of red from how close her junior was standing to her, plus her junior's voice was somehow alluring.

"T-Thank you..."

Honoka's lips curved up slightly, her fangs almost exposed and leaned closer to her senior's neck. "You're most welcome... It was hardly anything though..."

Just as Honoka was about to open her mouth and sink her fangs where she wanted-

"Well! It meant a lot to me! I wouldn't want to let my friends catch me with dirt on my shoulder!" Their senior exclaimed loudly due to her nervousness with an equally nervous chuckle.

The loudness snapped Honoka out of her trance. "Eh?"

"Thank you! Really!" The senior thanked again.

"You're...welcome?" Honoka took two steps back with a nervous and confused smile.

"See you around!" And their senior turned around to leave, excited to tell her friends about the really cool junior she just encountered.

"See you..." Honoka raise a hand to wave. "Was I..?"

Kotori saw that as the right moment to step in. "Good morning, Honoka-chan..."

Honoka spun around with a wide smile at her classmate's voice, but was surprised to see the ash grey haired girl pouting instead of smiling. "Good morning, Kotori-chan. Is everything okay?"

 _I don't know, Honoka-chan... My heart is beating faster because you're looking at me... But... I'm also feeling a tight pull near my chest because you were talking to someone I don't know so intimately..._

"Mmph..." Kotori gave a small nod before starting to walk. "Let's go to class?"

Honoka just took Kotori's answer as it is and smiled. "Yup!"

 _Honoka-chan..._

* * *

The first half of classes went by normally without Kotori having to worry about her crush flirting with someone since she was seated beside Honoka.

 _Now that I think about it...Honoka-chan was just helping that senior earlier to remove some dirt off her shoulder... Maybe it's childish of me to be jealous like that?_

Kotori stole a glance at her seat mate to her left, Honoka yawned as she stared at the board lazily. Kotori smiled at the sight.

 _Honoka-chan doesn't notice that I'm jealous anyways... Plus, staying jealous just makes it harder to talk. Mmph! No more jealousy, Kotori!_

While Kotori pumped herself to be positive, another conversation has started in class.

"Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin! Here me out, nya!" Rin turned her body to face her best friend the moment the lunch bell rang.

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked, also turning to give her full attention.

"Rin's poster is gone!" The cat girl cries without her 'nya'.

"Eh..? Um..." Hanayo fidgeted nervously, unsure of what to say. She was the one who took it away after all, with Nico and Nozomi, but still.

At the mention of poster, Nozomi, Nico and Honoka's attention was directed to their orange haired friend.

"Rin-chan, your Welcome-Bat poster is gone?" Honoka asked feeling sad for Rin and herself; since the poster was meant for her.

Rin nodded before slumping her hands across the table.

 _Welcome-Bat poster? The one I helped with Eli-chan? I didn't even get to see the completed edition. How unfortunate..._

Nico stood up, deciding it's now or never to preach about house safety. "It's a good thing that the poster is gone."

Rin and Honoka turned to face the class idol with large, teary eyes; Nico faltered for a moment, but steeled herself. No puppy dog eyes or kitten eyes for Rin, will make Nico change her mind about being careful.

Kotori on the other hand felt her heart stop for a moment at the adorable sight.

 _Honoka-chan's puppy dog eyes! If she used that on me, I'll give her anything! Well, even without the pleading eyes, I'll give her anything. Hehe~_

Nico cleared her throat. "Even if the bat you met seems to be good-"

"Bat-chan is good!" Rin immediately defended her bat friend.

"She is good!" Honoka voiced at the same time as Rin.

Many eyes were on Honoka, Nico raised both eyebrows. "And how would you know?"

Honoka blinked as she realised her mistake. "Um...Well...Just listening to what Rin-chan says, tells us how nice the bat is!"

Kotori watched the gingerhead's little struggle as she remembered her interaction with a certain bat.

 _I agree that the bat Rin-chan met is good~ Especially if it's the same cute little bat I met on Sunday. Hehe~_

Honoka prayed in her heart that she can make it through this.

Nico narrowed her eyes slightly before letting it go. "May. Seem. To. Be. Good." Nico repeated slowly for the message to get across.

"You're just saying that cos' your never met Bat-chan before, nya!" Rin protested.

"I don't need to or want to meet that bat." Nico rebutted. "Just know that bats can be dangerous. They can suck your blood, and it doesn't hurt to play safe, Rin."

Before Rin could argue again, Hanayo spoke up. "R-Rin-chan...You should listen to Nico-chan...We're just worried for you..."

Rin's mouth opened into a small 'o' as she took at her best friend's concerned expression. "Oh!" Rin grinned. "You should just say that from the start, Kayo-chin! Nico-chan!"

Nico stared, thinking that she wanted to shout 'Stranger bats are dangerous!' from the get go, but that would have drew suspicion on herself.

"That you care!" Rin exclaimed with a bounce.

"You know I always care for you, Rin-chan..." Hanayo replied with a slight blush.

"W-Who's caring for you?!" Nico shouted and turned away to hide her embarrassment; of course she'd care. For a stranger, a classmate or a friend. But that doesn't mean she'd like to openly admit such a thing.

"Just be honest, Nicocchi~ You care for all of your friends~" Nozomi chipped in gleefully; entertained to see the twin tailed girl flustered.

"Shut up, Nozomi." Nico glared at Nozomi, though not a strong glare.

Nozomi giggled; very entertained indeed.

Rin grinned as she stood up. "Rin is going to get a cup ramen today, nya. Wanna go, Kayo-chin?"

"Um...In a bit?" Hanayo felt like talking to Nozomi and Nico first.

"Okay, nya!" Rin stood up and skipped out the classroom.

Honoka bounced to her feet too. "I'll go with you, Rin-chan!"

 _Eh? Honoka-chan-_

Kotori wasn't fast enough to react as her crush disappeared outside the doors.

 _I...I can just go to the cafeteria... It won't seem like I'm following them, right? Though I am... Ah! No time to hesitate!_

Kotori quickly got up and out the doors too, just in time to hear Honoka and Rin's conversation.

"Rin-chan, do you wanna play with that bat again?" Honoka had a skip in her step as she asked.

"Nya~ Of course! Playing with Bat-chan even though I don't understand what it's saying, is really fun, nya!" Rin answered ecstatically.

Honoka giggled but when she finished giggling, she stopped walking for a second before speaking again; this time in that same low and cool tone Kotori has heard three times now. "Rin-chan, would you like to be able to understand bats?"

"Sure, nya~" Rin not noticing a change in her friend responded as she turned around to wait for the gingerhead to catch up to her again as Honoka's voice sounded distant.

However, Honoka was already behind Rin when she turned around, and leaning towards Rin's neck.

"Nya! But Rin thinks that Rin already connected with Bat-chan~ So, maybe Rin already understands bat language~?" Rin cocks her head to the side, considering what she just said.

Honoka smiles; Rin's very loud and sudden 'nya' earlier had effectively broke Honoka out of her trance. "I think so too."

Rin nods happily and starts her walk to the cafeteria again, happy to know that her friend agrees; not knowing that Honoka is the bat she played with.

As Honoka was about to start walking, she felt a tug at her sleeve, turning around to see Kotori with a small pout.

"Kotori-chan?"

 _Honoka-chan...Why do you keep standing so close to other girls? It makes my chest feel tight..._

Kotori did not respond, so Honoka tilted her head slightly with an encouraging smile. "Heading to the cafeteria too, Kotori-chan?"

"Um..." Kotori lowered her gaze to stare at their feet.

 _I can't exactly tell Honoka-chan that I'm upset that she's giving her attention to a lot of other girls and I don't like it, right..? Plus! I just said no jealousy!_

Kotori frowned at herself, which Honoka noticed. Even if the clueless gingerhead did not know the reason for Kotori's frown, she knows that she doesn't want to see her friends upset.

"Kotori-chan."

Kotori raised her head immediately to meet Honoka's straightforward blue eyes, and was soon distracted by the gingerhead's wide smile.

"Let's go to the cafeteria together! I won't be getting anything, since we will be getting a whole lot of strawberry jam bread later! Right?"

Kotori found herself smiling naturally. "Mmph!"

 _Even if we don't get a lot of bread...I'm satisfied with getting lots of Honoka-chan after school~_

* * *

Nearing the end of lunch break, Umi was done with her mid-break archery practice, and so she took the opportunity to talk to Honoka a little ways away from the classroom.

"What is it, Umi-chan?" Honoka was as energetic as ever which made Umi smile; any possible exhaustion flying away.

 _Honoka's smile sure is revitalizing._

"We'll meet at the front gates after school?" Umi suggests since she has to go to the teacher's office after the last lesson.

"Meet..? After school..?" Honoka's smile froze as she tilted her head to a side, confused; not remembering a reason for having to meet with Umi after school today.

Umi's relaxed mood dropped at her childhood friend's reaction.

 _... That deer caught in headlights expression does not sit well in this situation...Did Honoka really forgot?_

"We can go to the forest together right away to hunt." Umi did not take her eyes off the gingerhead. "Do you not remember?"

Honoka swallowed at Umi's intimidating tone, and she tries to back away.

" _Honoka!_ Why are you trying to run away?" Umi questioned sternly; only short of shouting.

Honoka knew she had no where to run, and decided to own up. "I...I forgot that it was today! And I already promised Kotori-chan that we'll hang out later!"

"After all those reminders!" Umi looked like she had a fiery aura around her to Honoka.

 _Seriously! How many times did I remind Honoka about the day we'll hunt!_

"I-I'm sorry, Umi-chan!" Honoka apologizes with a bow.

Just then, Kotori had exited the classroom to call her classmates back in, but wonders if she's interrupting as she stops after "Honoka-chan-"

"Ah, um! We'll be right in, Kotori-chan!" Honoka answered quickly so that the atmosphere won't seem too awkward. Kotori nodded and turned back towards the classroom.

 _Kotori, huh._

Umi sighs. "Honoka-"

"I'll be fine, Umi-chan." Honoka gives Umi her best reassuring smile as she leaned in to whisper at Umi's ear; unable to see that she caused the bluenette to blush.

 _Wha-?! I can smell strawberries from Honoka..._

"I'll replenish blood after hanging out with Kotori-chan. Remember to leave me some lions okay?"

With that she passed Umi for the door. "Let's go, Umi-chan!"

Umi shook her head, a smile slowly forming as she wondered why Honoka's energy was so infectious, and how she seemed to be wrapped around Honoka's finger whether she liked it or not. Of course, Umi liked it.

 _I wasn't intending to hunt lions..._

* * *

Kotori was fidgeting. Even though class has already started, she couldn't stop fidgeting and sneaking glances at the gingerhead beside her ever since the girl returned from talking with her blue haired classmate.

 _Honoka-chan... I wonder what Honoka-chan was talking about with Umi-chan earlier... That Honoka-chan had to apologize..?_

Kotori stared for a second longer than what 'stealing a glance' could define, and so surprised golden met passive azure.

"Um...Honoka-chan..." Kotori whispered so as to not disturb the lesson.

"Yeah?" Honoka replied equally quietly.

Kotori felt her heart racing.

 _Ahh! Why does this feel so secretive? And Honoka-chan's whispering is so...alluring, that I want to hear more..._

Kotori took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart down.

"Was I interrupting you and Umi-chan earlier..?" Kotori looked into those blue eyes that felt like it holds an adventure of its own if she could go inside.

 _Honoka-chan's eyes are so beautiful..._

"Earlier?" Honoka shook her head while a grin. "Nope. We were about done anyways."

"Oh...Did something happen? I...heard you apologizing..." Kotori curled into herself a little, worried that she was stepping over a line and is probing too much.

It only took a while for Honoka to change from a thoughtful look to a sheepish smile. "Actually...I kind of forgot that I was gonna go somewhere with Umi-chan after school. So she got angry." Honoka let out a nervous chuckle.

 _Go somewhere with Umi-chan after school? That means..._

Kotori looked over to Honoka, concern spread across her face.

"So...you can't go for the bread sale later?" Kotori asked in an even quiet voice than before.

 _To our date later..._

Honoka shook her head and smiled broadly at Kotori. "I already promised to go with you, so I apologised to Umi-chan."

 _So that's why Honoka-chan was apologizing..._

Kotori had a small smile playing at her lips at the notion of Honoka choosing her over Umi; her smile would be as wide as Honoka's if she wasn't consciously holding back. Apparently Honoka's infectious energy and smile wasn't only affecting Umi.

"Also." Honoka grinned as she leaned closer to her seat mate, said seat mate almost jumped in her seat.

 _H-Honoka-chan? Why is she leaning closer? Not that I mind..!_

"I chose bread and Kotori-chan instead. Hehe~" Honoka whispered this tidbit of information before giggling softly; a magical three centimetres away from the blushing deeply ash-brunette's face.

 _Honoka-chan...Honoka-chan just said that she chose me instead..! And she's so close...if I moved earlier, I could just kiss her!_

Kotori felt faint, thankfully her oblivious crush already moved back, but not before adding, "I can't wait for after school~"

"M-Me too..." Kotori was only able to respond five minutes after Honoka returned her attention to the board, but being the vampire with the extraordinarily attentive ears, Honoka heard and have Kotori a wide grin before facing the board again.

Kotori swallowed her heart that threatened to beat out her throat thanks to the adorable grin Honoka sent her.

 _Honoka-chan...I'm glad to be alive._

* * *

There was a lesson where they had to move to a different venue, so the class filed out at their own pace, not walking in an organised manner, much to Umi and Eli's dismay.

Being the Class President, Eli took it in herself to be the last to exit to ensure that all her classmates has left the classroom before she closed the door. Thus, she was last of the messy mass of Class 1-3.

"Eli-chan."

Eli turned to her right to see the energy of the class, Honoka, though the gingerhead seemed slightly subdued.

"You should walk faster, Honoka." Eli commented as she noticed that the two of them were quite far back from the rest.

But Honoka had other plans as she intercepted her taller classmate, effectively stopping them from walking.

"Honoka..?" Eli furrowed her eyebrows; she didn't feel like being late for class and she could tell Honoka was behaving weirdly.

"Eli-chan..." The gingerhead began with a tone much lower than her usual. "Your hairstyle shows off your neck so deliciously...Could I take a closer look?"

Honoka tiptoed to reach the taller blonde's exposed nape thanks to her high ponytail. However, before Honoka could get any closer, two stern hands was placed on the ginger's shoulders; snapping her out of her trance.

"Don't even think about dragging time so that lesson will be shorter, Honoka. Besides, the faster we get there, the faster the lesson can begin and come to an end." Eli's strict expression turned into a gentle smile.

Honoka sweatdropped a little before nodding and pulling away.

"How many people have I tried to drink from today already?" Honoka asked herself quietly once Eli walked ahead of her. "I'm sure I'll be able to concentrate on bread later, so Kotori-chan should be safe. If anything, I'll control myself! I'm sure of it!"

Honoka smiles after convincing herself that all will be fine even if she's thirsting for blood a lot more than usual.

Kotori who was waiting for Honoka on the front, witnessed the gingerhead's interaction with the Class President, and that grip on her chest returned.

 _Seems like telling myself to not be jealous doesn't work, since I can't help but get jealous when Honoka-chan gets close to other girls..._

Kotori sighed wistfully.

As quick as those jealous pangs in her heart is formed, was how fast those jealous feelings are forgotten and replaced with a smile when Kotori receives Honoka's smile.

"Were you waiting for me, Kotori-chan?" Honoka ran over to the ash-grey haired girl's side.

"Mmph." Kotori nodded with a small smile.

Honoka beamed, happy that someone was waiting for her. "Sorry for the wait! Let's go!"

Kotori giggled at Honoka's fist in the air and sudden burst of energy for their next lesson.

* * *

As Eli had put it, once class begun, it went by real quickly and the bell signalling the end of the school day sounded through the campus.

Honoka was packed and up on her feet faster than usual. Kotori not too far behind as she placed her pencil box and textbook neatly into her bag and standing to meet the enthusiastic ginger's broad smile with her own.

"Ready?"

Kotori almost got lost in Honoka's shining blue eyes and pearly whites, but managed, "Ever-ready."

Honoka's cheeks was pulled higher as she smiled more and started for the door with Kotori right behind her.

* * *

The shopping district with the bakery that has a bread promotion at the moment wasn't very far from the school, so Kotori led the walk to it. Both girls had giant smiles plastered across their faces for similar yet different reasons.

"I can't wait to buy a whole lot of strawberry jam bread~!" Honoka exclaimed with a bounce, while Kotori smiled dreamily at her.

 _I can't believe I'm walking with Honoka-chan to somewhere that isn't towards home... I'm on a date with Honoka-chan!_

Kotori was content with just letting the melodic voice of Honoka fill the space between them, but a thought about bread popped in her mind.

"Ah, but...isn't bread fresh only for three days or a week?" Kotori wondered aloud with a slight tilt of her head.

"Ehh?! T-That's true, but..! But..." Honoka's excitable smile contorted into a look of horror at the idea of having to get less bread than what she initially wanted.

 _Honoka-chan is conflicted...All because of my thoughtless comment. Sorry, Honoka-chan... Ah, how can I let Honoka-chan be excited about bread again..?_

Kotori kept staring at the gingerhead with concern as she wrung her fingers together; a subconscious act when worried. "U-Um, Honoka-chan...how about this? You can treat yourself to eat more bread than usual in a day because it's from a bread sale!"

 _I tell myself that it's okay to eat more cheesecake when I do well on a test too._

Honoka didn't respond immediately, and the silence made Kotori nervous. She did not want her crush to be dejected on their date; even if it's a self-proclaimed date.

"You're a genius, Kotori-chan!" Honoka beamed and Kotori released a breath she did both know she was holding until now.

 _Thank goodness, Honoka-chan is smiling again!_

Kotori wore a nervous and relieved smile. "I-I'm not a genius...I'm just glad Honoka-chan is still looking forward to the bread sale."

 _Date._

Honoka smiles broadly. "Of course I'm still looking forward to getting bread! Even if it's lesser than what I planned!" Honoka let out a joyful giggle that rang in Kotori's ears like wind chimes in Summer – soothing and delightful.

They soon reached the busy streets of the shopping district, and the bakery with a bread sale was considerably packed. With a bunch of people browsing on the outside and the inside.

 _Wah...It's really crowded... I hope Honoka-chan can get what she wants!_

Kotori prayed in her heart for the bread-loving gingerhead to get her desired bread, while Honoka was practically bouncing on the spot; showing how eager she was to meet some bread.

"Kotori-chan, Kotori-chan!" Honoka called excitedly.

"Yes?" Kotori gave her undivided attention to her crush.

"Do you have any bread you like and want to buy?" Honoka's sky blue eyes had stars dancing in them, which Kotori smiled into.

 _Bread I like..?_

"Um...I'm not very particular with bread actually... Except garlic bread, because..." Kotori trailed off, wondering if she should continue her sentence.

"Because it's your all time favourite and only want it at its best?" Honoka hazarded a guess, which was totally off the mark.

 _Mm...I want Honoka-chan to know more about me too..._

Kotori shook her head. "It's the opposite actually. I don't really like garlic, or any food that is strongly or mainly garlic..." Kotori revealed her dislike for garlic in a rather small and shy voice.

Honoka gave her usual smile that could light up Kotori's world any time; now being one.

"Oh~! Kotori-chan does not really like garlic, huh?"

Kotori lowered her head. "Mmph...I know I shouldn't be picky, but..."

"Aw~ Eveyone has a certain thing they will like more than the other or dislike more than the other! Even I!" Honoka placed a fist to her chest for emphasis on herself.

 _I want to know Honoka-chan's likes and dislikes too..._

"A perfect example is like how I'm excited for bread, but truth is, I'm only excited for _Strawberry Jam Bread_! Not for the others~" Honoka giggled, knowing she can't tell her classmate that it's because she's vampire, and that she's lucky she even has a human world food to like.

Kotori giggled into her hands, happy and touched that Honoka told her her most favourite is strawberry jam bread.

 _I think I should find out how to bake bread... That way I can give Honoka-chan home-made strawberry jam bread~ hehe~_

Kotori would be content just standing outside the bread store staring at her crush, but surprisingly, Honoka was just standing there staring at her too. What happened to her eagerness to get bread?

 _Honoka-chan is looking at me so intently... I'm worried that she can hear my heart that's beating way too quickly..._

Honoka blinked a few times before breaking the silence.

"I think those bread filled with cream or those with berries might be something Kotori-chan eats."

"Eh?" Kotori blinked in confusion.

"Because those bread give off a fluffy and sweet image! Like Kotori-chan!" Honoka explained her observations with a giggle.

 _Honoka-chan was staring at me while wondering what bread I would best match up with... That's kind of romantic...~_

Kotori hope the evening sunlight was helping to hide her growing blush that her crush once again, unintentionally caused.

 _I wish there was a Honoka-chan themed bread instead though...and I could match up with that..._

 _Kotori pops her head out of the kitchen with a wide grin, spotting the familiar head of ginger in the living room, her grin widened._

" _Honoka-chan, Honoka-chan~" Kotori called excitedly as she excited her kitchen with something in her mitten-clad hands._

 _Honoka turned around and bounced over to the ash-brunette's side. "What's up, Kotori-chan~? I smell something really delicious~"_

 _Kotori giggled. "Your nose never betrays you. I-"_

 _Before Kotori could continue, Honoka leaned in, "Is it Kotori-chan~? And may I have a bite~?"_

 _The heat from the freshly baked bread in her hands must have all travelled to the ash-grey haired girl's cheeks as she felt the heat._

" _Mou, Honoka-chan!" Kotori complaint with a pout._

 _Honoka laughed out loud. "So what did you bake for me this time~?"_

 _Kotori almost dropped the bread in her hands when Honoka continued her flirting with a deadly wink._

" _I baked a Honoka-chan bread!"_

 _Honoka waited for further explanation as she stared at the self-explanatory bread._

" _See? I designed it to be the shape of Honoka-chan's head. Isn't it adorable? This is for you." Kotori lifted her hands to push the Honoka-bread towards the gingerhead who was grinning playfully._

" _I'm happy every time you bake bread for me, Kotori-chan. But this time, I think this bread matches you more~"_

 _Kotori could not help but stutter when Honoka winked at her again. "W-What do you mean?"_

 _Honoka chuckled, clearly amused from the ash-brunette's adorable flustering. "Because Honoka and Kotori-chan goes so well together. Don't you agree?"_

 _Honoka lifted the Honoka-bread beside Kotori who was very red in the face, and had one hand trying to cover her blissful grin and reddened cheeks._

"Shall we go get bread, Kotori-chan?" Honoka's voice brought Kotori back to a reality that was almost as dreamy as her fantasy; because Honoka is here.

"Mmph!" Kotori hurried to catch up with Honoka who was already one step into the store.

 _After strawberry jam bread, I_ _ **have**_ _to bake Honoka-chan themed bread too!_

Just as Kotori finished placing a mental reminder to what bread she wanted to bake for her crush, she accidentally kicked onto the one step they had to climb to enter the store and thought she was going to meet the store's floor first.

"Wah-"

"Are you okay, Kotori-chan?"

Honoka's concern filled voice infiltrated Kotori's ears. And she felt the warm and secure arms holding her, which is why she did not have to kiss the floor.

 _I'm in Honoka-chan's arms! Honoka-chan caught me from falling! Honoka-chan is so warm..._

Taking an extra minute to calm down, "I-I'm okay, Honoka-chan... T-Thank you for saving me..."

Honoka chuckled. "No problem. The bread won't run away, I think. So you don't have to rush, Kotori-chan."

 _I was rushing to stand beside you again, Honoka-chan..._

Kotori stabilised her footing and nodded silently, or at least she thought she nodded silently.

Honoka grinned widely. "I won't run away too, so you don't have to rush to stand beside me, Kotori-chan."

"Eh?" Kotori's jaw was left agape as she stared dumbly at Honoka. "I said that out loud..?"

Kotori asked under her breath.

 _Honoka-chan heard my thoughts..! That's so embarrassing, and...Honoka-chan didn't get that I like her more than just friends from that, huh..._

"Yup! C'mon, I think we've made the strawberry jam bread wait long enough!"

Honoka let out a happy giggle but did not walk away.

 _Honoka-chan?_

Kotori was waiting for Honoka to start walking before she followed, but now that she looked away from the floor, she could see that her crush had a hand held out for her to take!

 _Honoka-chan's hand?_

Kotori raised her head more to see Honoka smiling patiently.

"So you won't fall, or get separated, Kotori-chan."

The gesture could be seen as a parent to child interaction, but to Kotori, it was a prince and princess interaction.

Perhaps the ash grey haired girl was taking too long to respond, as Honoka's cheeks glowed slightly pink. "If you don't mind...or want to...Um..."

"Ah! I- I want to!" Kotori quickly grasped her crush's hand with her own clammy ones.

 _Ahh! Now Honoka-chan will know that I'm sweating nervously! But...her hand is so warm and soft to hold..._

Honoka giggled somewhat nervously. "Let's go then."

"Mmph!" Kotori tried to loosen her grip on the gingerhead's hand so that she doesn't seem too desperate.

 _I'm holding Honoka-chan's hand! On our date!_

Kotori looked over to see the gingerhead back to bubbly and overly excited as she stared starry eyed at the display of strawberry jam bread.

"Kotori-chan."

"Hm?" Kotori cocked her head sideways as a question.

Honoka pulled her over to the front of the store where shoppers can pick up a tray and tong.

"I'll be the tray, and you can be the one who picks up the bread, hehe~" Honoka lifted their joint hands to explain why she needed the help.

Kotori blushed and silenced herself to not suggest releasing their connected hands.

"Okay."

"Since the promotion is six for four dollars~ I'm gonna get twelve!" At the moment, Kotori thought she could see a pair of dog ears and a fluffy dog tail wagging excitedly.

Kotori giggled and started piling Honoka's tray with bread.

 _Honoka-chan is so cute when she's talking about bread~_

"Then I'll get another six too." Kotori said as she placed another six strawberry jam bread on the tray.

"Eh? Aren't you going to choose any other bread?" Honoka asked though her eyes were staring hungrily at the mountain of her favourite bread.

Kotori giggled again as she shook her head. "Nope, I want to get the same thing as Honoka-chan~"

Honoka looked over to Kotori with stars exploding in her eyes. "Let's go pay and eat!"

"Mmph!" Kotori gladly allow Honoka to pull her along towards the cashier, her worry for the mountain of bread possibly falling forgotten.

The cashier was stunned by the amount of strawberry jam bread on the two's tray, with his jaw left hanging and eyes bulging, he tried to look over to the box of strawberry jam bread, and true enough, the box was almost emptied.

He promptly pushed his fallen glasses back in place and began scanning the price tags of the desired bread.

Honoka was bouncing on the spot as she could not wait for when she can sink her fangs into the splendid softness of the strawberry jam bread, while Kotori sweatdropped a little to the cashier's inevitable reaction before her attention was stolen by the bouncing gingerhead.

 _I would be surprised to see someone buying twenty strawberry jam bread at one go too... But if it's by someone as cute as Honoka-chan...I don't mind if all my customers buy a mountain load of bread~_

As though Honoka could sense Kotori thinking about her, she turned to face the ash-brunette with a dazzling smile of excitement.

 _All for that smile~_

* * *

Once done with paying, in which Honoka surprised Kotori by paying for all of it.

"Kotori-chan brought the bread sale, and I'll pay for the bread~ Fair, right?" Honoka reasoned with her radiant smile.

"That's somehow not right..." Kotori felt honoured to be treated by her crush, but with the gingerhead's reasoning, it's almost like Kotori is cheating her.

Honoka begged to differ. "Accept the strawberry jam bread! Or do you not like them?" Honoka demanded with a pout.

Kotori quickly shook her head. "That's not it! I like them too!"

 _Not as much as I like you, but..!_

Honoka was satisfied with getting the ash grey haired girl to admit to liking her favourite bread.

"Let's bread!" Honoka announced after they walked some ways away from the bread store for more privacy.

Kotori giggled. "Let's bread?"

"Mm-hm!" Honoka fished out two strawberry jam bread from the bag. "One for you and one for me~"

Kotori hesitated in accepting the baked flour.

"Um..."

 _Is it too daring of me to say that I want to eat from the same bread first..? Honoka-chan..._

"Hm?" Honoka tilted her head in wait.

 _Might as well try! And if I'm lucky...my feelings might get across to Honoka-chan..._

Kotori took a deep breath to steady her drumming heart. "Want to share a bread together?"

Honoka blinked, not expecting the question, but with a shrug of her shoulders and a bright grin. "Sure! That sounds fun!"

The sound of Honoka's giggling and the plastic wrapper being peeled off **one** strawberry jam bread reassured Kotori as she sighed in relief.

"The honour is yours, milady!" Honoka put on a show of lowering her knee and holding the strawberry jam bread in both hands like it was a treasure, towards Kotori.

The cheeky grin that the gingerhead wore took all of Kotori's initial nervousness away.

"Are you sure?" Kotori teased.

"Of course!" Honoka raised the sacred bread closer to the ash grey's lips.

 _This is..! This is Honoka-chan feeding me?! Not only are we eating from the same bread, Honoka-chan is feeding me?!_

Kotori's heart thumped with excitement and she opened her mouth to take a peck.

As Kotori chewed, Honoka watched on in anticipation; Kotori could guess that Honoka wanted to hear her thoughts of it.

"Mm! It's really soft to bite, and the jam is plentiful and sweet~" Kotori shared with a hand covering her mouth.

 _It's a hundred times more delicious than normal because I was fed by you, Honoka-chan~_

"Right~!" Honoka smiled proudly even though she wasn't the one who baked the bread.

Kotori didn't know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but the usually shy ash-brunette reached over and took the bitten bread from her crush, turned it around and pushed it closer to her crush's pink lips.

"Say 'ah'~" Kotori sang.

"Ah~n!" With no hesitation, Honoka did as Kotori wanted before closing the gap between her lips and the strawberry jam bread; munching a large bite.

"Mm~m~mm~" Honoka seemed to be gushing about the bread while chewing.

Kotori giggled. "I can see you're enjoying the bread~ hehe~"

Honoka sped up her biting and swallowed. "Mm-hm! And it's extra nice cos' Kotori-chan fed me!"

 _H-Honoka-chan feels the same way as me~_

The red on Kotori's cheeks spread to her ears. "M-Me too..."

* * *

From the moment a certain gingerhead exited the school gates, accompanied by an ash grey haired girl; green eyes were following them.

Witnessing the two's upbeat interaction raw, instead of through the view of a cat, the green eyed vampire with the fringe that flaunt her forehead crushed yet another lamppost she was standing beside.

Her black cat that had been obeying the command to follow Honoka, deemed sticking around too dangerous after the third lamppost, so it ran off.

It's actually quite fortunate already, an enraged vampire could easily terrorize a shopping district of this size; this seething with jealousy vampire was only holding back because someone she fancied was in the crowd.

Of course, the person of interest is a big cause of the vampire to even have thoughts of sucking the blood dry out of every other person in the surroundings; especially the ash grey haired girl that just shared a **single** bread with the gingerhead.

Deciding that she can't stand the happy-flirty atmosphere between the two any longer, Kira Tsubasa stepped out from behind the broken lamppost across the street.

"Honoka, what a coincidence seeing you here." Tsubasa acted as a passing friend instead of a full-blown stalker; a friendly smile tacked on too.

Honoka took a moment to stop laughing with Kotori to register who just greeted her.

"Oh! Tsubasa-san!"

Kotori looked between the classily dressed short haired brunette and her crush, a tad bit sad that her date with Honoka was being interrupted.

 _I wonder who she is. That uniform looks familiar..._

"Tsubasa. I told you not to add the 'san'." Tsubasa smiled more than before, green eyes have yet to leave Honoka from the moment she interrupted Kotori's alone time with Honoka.

"Ehehe...Well, you are older..." Honoka laughed sheepishly while Tsubasa waited.

 _She's older than Honoka-chan...A year or two?_

Kotori frowned slightly.

 _And she's trying to make Honoka-chan address her more closely..._

Seeing that Tsubasa wasn't going to give in, "Tsubasa-chan."

Tsubasa grinned in satisfaction and reached a hand out to pat the gingerhead. "That's a good girl."

"Hey! I'm not a cat!" Honoka pouted.

 _S-She patted Honoka-chan! Honoka-chan..._

Kotori stared at the scene helplessly.

Tsubasa chuckled, and as she pulled her hand away, Tsubasa glanced over and smirked at the ash-brunette's dejection.

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori spoke in an almost inaudible voice.

Honoka never failing to hear Kotori's voice, turned to face her friend. "Oh! Sorry for not introducing earlier. Kotori-chan, this is Tsubasa...chan." Honoka almost added 'san' instead. "And this is Kotori-chan, Tsubasa-chan!"

A small smile returned to Kotori at the attention from her crush before she followed through with introductions. "Hi...I'm Minami Kotori... Honoka-chan's friend."

Kotori put a hand out to shake when she remembered how Honoka would.

"Kira Tsubasa." Tsubasa shook Kotori's hand. "Brought to Honoka by fate." Tsubasa tightened the handshake; a challenge sent.

Kotori flinched slightly from the word 'fate'.

 _I met Honoka-chan by fate too...brought together more than twice..._

Before upsetting thoughts and feelings could enter Kotori, her hero spoke.

"Eveyone I meet is by fate~" Honoka declared happily. "At least that's how I feel~"

 _Honoka-chan's believe about the people she meet is so romantic~_

"I feel the same way about us." Tsubasa winked at the gingerhead who failed to get what the shorter haired brunette was suggesting.

Kotori smiled at her crush, doing her best to ignore the new girl's attempts at flirting with _her Honoka_.

 _Is this Tsubasa-san a flirt or is she really interested in Honoka-chan?_

"Um, Honoka-chan?" Kotori spoke up again.

"Yeah?" Honoka looked directly at Kotori, always willing to give her attention to whoever she was speaking to.

"How did you meet...Tsubasa-san?"

 _I might as well find out about a possible love rival._

"Mm~ I was playing with a cat by an alley when I met Tsubasa-chan." Honoka told her story in a sentence.

 _Honoka-chan playing with a cat~ That's so cute~_

Tsubasa frowned a little before taking the chance to make her presence of not to be belittled known.

"I will always remember how you fell into my arms, Honoka." Tsubasa smiled smugly at the memory.

Kotori frowned sadly.

 _Honoka-chan in Tsubasa-san's arms..? I don't like that..._

"Eh? Did I?" Honoka tilted her head in thought; possibly only remembering the cat instead of how she bumped into Tsubasa.

"You did. You fell when the black cat jumped at you, remember?" Tsubasa smiled, thinking about how that was how she got a pet cat; though the cat was more of a stalking tool than a pet at the moment.

 _Black cat..? Honoka-chan seems to play with a lot of black cats._

"Mm...I think I remember something like that. Hehe~" Honoka laughed sheepishly.

"And after that, I caught you from falling." Tsubasa sent another wink which seem to fly right over the oblivious gingerhead.

Tsubasa wanted to walk over and hold Honoka in a similar way to how they met, but missed the chance when she got distracted with the vivid memory of how she met the cute but clueless to her advances ginger.

* * *

Honoka had been playing around the various alleys and getting scratched up by cats. Unaffected, Honoka laughed merrily as she followed a black cat into another alley.

However, she lost her footing and fell backwards when the black cat got annoyed and tried to tackle the gingerhead.

Tsubasa who just happened to pass by that very alley, and exact bend, caught the girl who fell.

 _Well, I don't mind a free, midday snack._

Was what Tsubasa thought when she caught the ginger haired girl, but just as she decided to snack, Honoka spun around in Tsubasa's arms; flashing her broad, dazzling and innocent smile.

"Thanks for catching me!"

Bored green eyes widened at the angelic smile which made her heart stop. Who makes Kira Tsubasa's heart stop? That's crazy.

Tsubasa could not bring herself to just suck the blood and end this _angel's_ life.

 _She's an angel. I've never seen such an angelic smile before._

Tsubasa finally pulled her gaze away from Honoka's smile to check the rest of the angel out, though what she saw got her eyebrows rising, and her interest to the girl skyrocketing.

 _How did she even get her uniform so torn? If I didn't know she was just attacked by a cat, I would think otherwise... She's interesting. I've got to know her more._

And so, Tsubasa decided to get closer to Honoka instead of adding one more kill to her kill count.

* * *

Tsubasa focused back to the sight of the angelic ginger haired girl who was laughing at something she said to the ash grey haired girl who tend to be around her angel.

Looking down to her jacket's pocket that broke her out of memory, she frowned when she read a message from Erena, asking for her to be back at UTX.

"Sorry, but I got somewhere to be at right now." Tsubasa sent an apologetic smile over to the gingerhead.

Honoka grinned as she shook her head. "Tsubasa-chan is really popular after all!"

Tsubasa returned the grin, but before she could add a witty comment, her phone vibrated again. "See you."

Honoka waves goodbye to Tsubasa who waved back.

 _Tsubasa-san is finally gone..._

Kotori reverted back to being shy around her crush when the packed full of confidence Kira Tsubasa appeared, and now she was still slightly nervous about starting a conversation.

"Honoka-chan..."

Honoka faced Kotori with a bright smile. "Come to think of it, I met Kotori-chan in an alley too! Hehe~"

Kotori nodded with a growing smile; happy that Honoka remembered the meeting, happy to have Honoka's attention, and simply happy to see Honoka's warm smile.

"Honoka-chan, how about another bread?" Kotori smiled hopingly.

"Gladly!" Honoka scooped another strawberry jam bread out and opened in record timing.

Honoka had her mouth wide open and the bread halfway in her mouth when she stopped. "Do you mind if I take the first bite?"

"I don't mind." Kotori nudge her head forwards as an okay.

Honoka took another large bite of the sweet bread with a delighted "Mm~" before she offered the second bite to her companion in bread promotion deals.

 _Another indirect kiss with Honoka-chan~_

Kotori leaned closer to take a bite of the bread that has been bitten by her crush, but before she could get close enough, the bread was pulled away.

Looking up sadly, she raised her gaze to see the gingerhead wearing a smile full of mischief and mirth in her blue eyes that stood out in the fading glow of the slowly setting sun.

 _Honoka-chan looks so beautiful..._

"Kotori-chan. You have to say 'Ah~' or you don't get a bite!" Honoka moved the bread back and forth from Kotori's half opened mouth.

 _Oh, Honoka-chan wanted to hear me say 'ah' too?_

Kotori returned the playful grin. "Ah~"

Golden eyes never stopped watching the ginger haired girl, witnessing her playful grin turn into a broad joyful smile.

 _Did I just make Honoka-chan happy?_

Kotori thought to herself with a grin as she swallowed. Or well, she thought she was thinking.

Honoka swallowed her second huge bite and nodded with a bounce. "Kotori-chan makes me very happy! I never had a friend to enjoy bread with!"

 _I-I said it out loud again?!_

Kotori kept the smile though slightly embarrassed for speaking aloud her thoughts twice.

"Never had a friend to enjoy bread..?" Kotori asked with genuine curiosity; did Honoka's childhood friends dislike bread?

Honoka nodded with a somewhat sad smile. "Umi-chan can't eat bread, and Maki-chan don't really fancy it. At least, they won't eat it with me like this."

Honoka demonstrated what she meant by holding up the bread for her bread partner to eat.

 _Ah. I think not feeding each other bread is quite normal? But...I guess Honoka-chan doesn't mind who she shares food with or who feeds her..._

Kotori gave an understanding smile as she took another indirect kiss with her crush.

"I'll always eat bread with you from now on, Honoka-chan. If...If you're okay with me..." Kotori's voice softened, a small doubt that Honoka will reject her.

 _I'd like to always get to eat with you, Honoka-chan..._

Honoka smiled extraordinarily broadly and grabbed Kotori's hand with her free hand. "I'm more than okay with eating strawberry jam bread with Kotori-chan! Here!"

Honoka would've been able to gobble the last of the bread in her hand, but deciding to make their promise to eat bread together more ceremonious; Honoka took half a bite before feeding Kotori the remaining without waiting for the ash-brunette's "Ah~".

Kotori gladly took the piece of strawberry jam bread into her mouth, chewing as delicately as she could with her mouth stuck in a wide smile of happiness.

 _I just made a promise with Honoka-chan to eat bread together~_

Honoka looked around, her eyes finally not on her ash grey haired friend.

"Woah, when did the sun set?" Honoka exclaimed when she noticed how dark it was around them; the streets illuminated by street lamps.

 _When you smiled so brightly and stole the sun's light..._

Kotori shook her head internally for her sappy thought.

"I guess when we were enjoying the bread together, we didn't notice how fast the time flew by..." Kotori suggested shyly.

 _Even if it's morning now, I wouldn't mind. It just means we spent a lot of time together, Honoka-chan~_

"Hm~ Well, I better send milady back home before milady's mum gets worried." Honoka role-played as Kotori's knight once again; one of her favourite roles as she gets to be cool as she protect her loved ones.

Kotori giggled, her cheeks a light tint of pink. "I'd like to spend more time with you, Honoka-chan. But I guess I shouldn't worry my mum."

Honoka put a hand out for Kotori to take. "We can walk slowly and enjoy the moon and stars, and maybe another strawberry jam bread!"

 _Moon, stars, strawberry jam bread...and Honoka-chan..._

Kotori placed her hand gently into her crush's waiting palm, which clasped around Kotori's nice and tightly which made a rush of security flow through Kotori.

 _I wish I can hold Honoka-chan's hand forever~_

Kotori looked up in alarm, worried she was speaking her thoughts again; but it seems she was safe since her knight was smiling in wait for Kotori to stop staring at their joint hands.

Once soft gold and sparkling blue meet each other for the nth time this eventful day, Honoka's lips curved higher than it already was a second ago.

"Shall we?"

"Mmph!" Kotori nodded; perhaps too excitedly as her voice reached an octave higher than usual.

Honoka seemed to love the enthusiasm though as she swung their joint hands back and forth as they began another jolly conversation for the slow walk home.

* * *

Umi-bat sighed for the umpteenth time as she stared at the woods she will be entering to feed on some animal blood and quench the vampire's thirst for blood.

The blue haired vampire sighs because her usual hunt-buddy was not around. That happy go lucky, cute and bubbly childhood friend of hers.

Umi-bat shook her head to clear the image of the gingerhead's goofy smile before she swooped down into a relatively deeper part of the forest; even if they were already far away from the bustling civilization, the vigilant vampire always preferred to play it safe and not leave a chance for being seen or heard.

Back in her human form, the blue haired archer seiza in the middle of an open ground; acting as a harmless being.

The moment a deer stepped out into the clearing, in less than a second; Sonoda Umi had raised to her feet, propelled herself forward with a push of her left sole, and have sunk her drawn fangs into the deer that barely released a yelp of surprise as it soon loss too much blood and was dropped to ground to decompose.

Umi steadied her breathing which got slightly erratic due to her quick drinking. She frowned.

 _Perhaps I don't like it that Honoka and Kotori are on a date right now?_

Umi blinked hard; surprised by the thought that just ran through her.

 _Wait, what am I even thinking?! I have no rights to control who Honoka wishes to befriend and hang out with!_

Umi sighs as her almond orbs rested on the dark green shrubs.

 _The forest is more serene and less eerie when Honoka is around..._

 _..._

 _Yes, I miss Honoka._

Umi let out a longer sigh, before shaking her head in an attempt to correct her thoughts.

 _No, I'm worried for the slacker...and how she easily forgets the simplest or really important things..._

Almond eyes looked around her surroundings while taking in the "silence" of the heavily forested woods. If she wanted to, she could hear out distant footsteps of a 120kg bear twenty metres away or the randomly reoccurring hoot of the owls.

And then there was the final wheezing of the second deer she easily made unable to escape and drained its blood clean before she released her death grip for the limp body to fall to ground with a thud. Umi's thoughts were brought to the memory of the recent news she watched.

 _The number of people found unconscious with broken arms, legs or necks, severe loss of blood or simply found dead has been increasing at an alarming rate around the close by towns..._

Umi moved around the forest; making it a habit to check the state of their feeding ground, best if it has not been taken over by Cold Vampires, but otherwise, it not being over populated or under populated by wildlife will be fine.

 _I hope everyone is okay and will be able to stay out of harm's way... Honoka..._

Umi takes her third unintentional drink; with a final sigh which could be categorized as a sigh of longing, she decided to return home before the sun sets for her other responsibilities as a daughter of the esteemed Sonoda Family.

* * *

The only daughter of the head of the Nishikino Hospital had just finished seeing to the last of her patients. As the news has shown, increase of victims to an unknown cause also means an increase of patients to the hospital.

Those in the know of vampires in the hospital knew right away the true reason for these casualties; from the torn off neck to shoulder, or the way they have a huge amount of blood loss but not the proper injury to explain it.

However, they would never disclose the truth to the media, it's an oath of old and a promise for long; as they were friends with the "renegade" vampires – those who do not assault humans.

Maki lets out an exhausted sigh, since her parents were still busy with the more serious surgeries and large amount of paperwork, she was to grab a late dinner on her own.

Stepping out into the cold night, Maki shivers from the change in temperature.

 _I wonder what Honoka is doing..._

Maki shook her head vehemently in her mind.

 _Why would I care what Honoka is doing?_

Maki's brain started sending her images of her bubbly childhood friend – sleeping, smiling, whining. Maki shook her head for real this time, feeling her face heat up.

 _I'm going to get dinner._

There was quite a wide range of food centres and restaurants for Maki to choose from. However, just as she was going to cross a weirdly empty street, she felt herself being dragged into darkness at an alarming speed and force.

"Mmv-" Maki tried to shout but it came out muffled as her mouth was covered.

Blurred violet eyes scanned her surroundings to see that she was thrown against the walls of a space between two shophouses, the air in the redhead's lungs was knocked out of her as she gasped for air.

She didn't spend another minute there because she knew she might be attacked soon enough, so she tried to stand and run, her legs tripping.

"Hel-"

Maki's call for help was cut off by the same, somewhat smooth hands and she was staring directly into eyes a similar shade to hers, but holding an entirely different emotion – crazed.

" _That's right. Your situation is similar to that of hell~"_ The cold vampire sang in a deadly tone.

Maki grimaced at the sickeningly sweet tone of her assailant.

 _A female, crazy Cold vampire? Just my luck._

"I like to inflict some pain on my preys first~ Would you like to lose an arm~? Leg~? Or perhaps~ your mind~?"

Maki tried to struggle free, even though she knew it was impossible for a human to win in strength against a vampire; not even hungry ones.

Maki's assailant frowned. "Why do they always choose "Chef's recommendation"? I'm not a cook though, so I pick by feel~"

The cold vampire with the magenta eyes who looked like she was _trying_ to enjoy her kill, lifted a hand into the air, positioned to strike a body part of Maki.

Maki kicked at the vampire with no results. Was this her fate? To-

"Thighs-"

"NO!"

The cold vampire's strike to Maki's left thigh was intercepted by an arm that gushed with blood as it blocked the stab.

The cold vampire jumped away from an incoming strike from the new comer.

"Gods! I'm not-" The new comer held her tongue as her panic filled ruby eyes flew from the cold vampire to the scared silent redhead.

A snap decision made, she carries the redhead and sped off to somewhere _without_ a cold vampire.

The cold vampire frowned. She could chase, there's no way her prey can escape her, not when it was a midget to the rescue, but she was only here for an easy human meal. Not wanting to put in the extra effort for the night, Yuuki Anju shrugs and decides that she'll end tonight at 809th kill.

* * *

Out into the open and then into an empty and determined safe alley, far, far away from where Maki was attacked, the girl with the ruby eyes placed Maki down onto the ground, a tad roughly.

"Oof. Seriously, Nico-chan?" Maki complaint at being dropped to the ground, landing on her butt.

Nico on the other hand was freaking out.

Maki almost got killed by a cold vampire, okay.

Nico just saved Maki's life, okay.

But Maki was not unconscious and knows who just saved her – not okay.

Nico has to somehow remove Maki's memories of her awesome heroic act, otherwise the redhead _human_ , would know that she is vampire. And that can't do!

Before Nico could strike Maki on the head, Maki puts both hands out in defence. "Wai- Wait! I already know about vampires or whatever mystical being you might be, so don't even _attempt_ to hit me unconscious for the excuse of taking away my memories!"

Maki who noticed the unusually quiet class idol classmate had raised her hands in a fist, clearly about to knock Maki in the head.

Nico froze in mid-action, staring at the gorgeous redhead who somehow still looked perfectly calm and beautiful even though she could have lost her life if not for the Great Nico-ni coming to her rescue minutes ago.

Nico cleared her throat to clear her mind, before flipping one of her black twin tail behind her. "I'm obviously _vampire_. Can't you see how cute and cool I am? It's only fitting that I'm a vampire. Not _some mystical being_."

Nico wore a really huge smug smile for a really small body was what Maki was thinking as she rolled her violet eyes and snorted.

"Hey! I saved your life back there!" Nico flipped back to grouchy high school student at Maki's snort.

"Yeah. And I thank you for that. Thank you." Maki had a small smile that was not very visible in the dark, but it returned to her default expression the next second.

Nico crossed her arms and winced when she felt the pain on her left arm.

"I'm a doctor, so show me your arm." Maki stood up and took a step closer to Nico.

"You're a doctor?" Nico let Maki analysed her injury while asking incredulously.

"Uh-huh. Heard of Nishikino Hospital?" Maki fetched an antiseptic from her small bag that luckily didn't get dropped on the way to safety.

"Ugh." Nico winced as the antiseptic was applied on her bleeding but healing arm. "With those meds and bandage ready at hand, I guess I can believe that you're a doctor."

"Uh-huh." Maki focused on her job.

"Nishikino…Nishikino…" Nico repeated as she thought about why it sounded so familiar, while Maki was starting to get a little annoyed that Nico kept repeating her name, well, family name.

Maki got to wrapping Nico's small arm in bandages that she prepared for Honoka. It could have been for someone else, like Nico, but the intended user was that careless orangehead.

"Oh!" Nico attempted to put a fist to a palm as eureka hit her, Maki frowned at the sudden jerking which made her have to adjust the bandage again. "You're Nishikino Maki!"

"You don't say."

Nico frowned at Maki's enthusiasm. "I _mean_ ~ You're from the Nishikino hospital. That I always see on most of my household products for vampires!" Nico grinned at her revelation.

"I'm not surprised. But I'm surprised that you'll keep saying your species name out loud. Perhaps like Honoka, you're not afraid."

Nico frowned again as she noticed that Maki tend to speak of her childhood friend. It makes sense, but still.

"I _don't_ always say it. I know not to. I'm nothing like your favourite Honoka."

Maki raised an eyebrow and blushed. 'Favourite Honoka' replaying in her mind.

"Anyways, naming the hospital after your family name while providing all these vam-" Nico stopped herself before she said vampire again. "Products is just dangerous! You should change it!"

"I told my parents the same thing." Maki had a small smile though Nico could not really see since Maki was facing downwards.

"And they didn't-"

"I'm joking." Maki added.

"You what?" Nico raised both eyebrows, confused. "You don't sound like you're joking."

"Few can tell." Maki's smile did not fade as she look up to observe Nico's puzzled expression.

"Sure, who can?" Nico scoffed.

"Honoka and Umi." Maki returned to ensuring that the bandaging was done right.

" _Yeah_ , like that straitlaced archer or dumb, goofy smiling blockhead could get your humour!"

Maki stood straight, finished with her doctor work, while Nico seemed to be in thought.

"Ah, I see." Maki raised an eyebrow. "It takes one to know one. Those weirdos can definitely get your humour." Nico looked up to see Maki grinning wider and wished she could be the one to make her smile.

"If it takes a weirdo, I think you might qualify too." Maki brushed the dust off her clothes when she was placed on the ground earlier and prepared to go on her way.

"You think I could?" Nico asked, for some reason, genuinely hoping to be able to get closer to Maki that the redhead would tell those awful, hard to get jokes to her.

Maki just shrugged.

The clues or perhaps facts were laid out for Nico to know that Honoka and Umi are vampires. However, the twin tailed vampire was a little too distracted by the sassy, redhead beauty whom she hoped she got a little closer to tonight.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Wah... OaO It's not easy to write on a phone, nope. Especially long chapters like such. -lets go of a long tired breath-**

 **A~ny~ways~ ^v^ I hope this chapter was enjoyable~ So many things occurred~**

 **Especially, Kotori and Honoka's bread date~ *v***

 **Well, I'm sorry for taking so long, and sorry to say that it'll probably take around this long to give out new chapters cos' tapping on the phone ain't easy! OxO Sorry~**

 **So! How was it~? How was this chapter~? Did y'all enjoy Honoka and Kotori's strawberry jam bread date? XP**

 **Leave a comment if you like~ ;'D and see you next chapter!**

 **P.S. I seriously love all you readers, cos' you favourite-ting and following this story and leaving your thoughts spurs me on to write more~ X'D -sends hearts and kisses-**


	17. Nico-Kotori Love Collaboration

**Author Notes**

 **-on my knees as a seiza position, and bows- It's more than a month now. I'm soooo sorry!**

 **Really wanted to be able to write and share next chapter of "The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire"! *o***

 **And well, this is a special shout-out and huge thank you to KoyoriYume! For all the little shoutout to me on other stories; letting me know that you're still waiting and excited for more of our bread loving dense vampire~ :'3**

 **And to everyone else who has been waiting! *w***

 ** _Replies to comment:_**

 _Yuri-chan -_ ** _-hugs Yuri-chan- I miss you too, Yuri-chan~! X'D I'm glad that you love~~ Kotori and Honoka's bread sale date~ *O*_**

 ** _And yup! Tsubasa makes her appearance known and~ OvO Anju is a strong but sometimes lazy to chase her prey vampire. :'3 Thankfully._**

 _TheNightstriker –_ ** _Oh my gosh~ *O* I love you~ -chuckles- Well, I love super long reviews, so I'm loving your review~ Especially since you pointed out/questioned some interesting things too~ hehe~ X'3_**

 ** _Mm~m~ *O* Indeed, that spark of rivalry~ hehe~ XD_**

 ** _And yup, thankfully Honoka can take care of herself (mostly). :'3_**

 ** _Ah~ I'm suuuper~ happy that you enjoyed the date! XD Kotori does pout whenever she doesn't get Honoka's attention, hehe~ X'3_**

 ** _Yeah...OwO Honoka hunting might have been interesting to see~ And yes, they are strong! *O*_**

 ** _Wahahahaha! *W* Yes, Maki is human~ And well...I never said Maki is vampire. :'3 And then~ in ch10: (quoting directly, hehe)_** [Umi pulled Honoka by the shirt away from the only human in the house.] **_Maki was the only human in Honoka's house then. ;'3_**

 ** _In ch13:_** [...we can't blame Honoka for forgetting that Maki is not vampire...] **_5year old Honoka asking Maki if she heard something too~_**

 ** _If I had to add? During ch4 "The Vampire Side of Life", Maki wasn't added in. :')_**

 ** _And in ch9 "Weekends without you: Saturday", in the A/N, I mentioned that it's too bad Maki can't join in. :'3_**

 ** _Anyways~ *O*_**

 ** _Mystical beings! OvO! Well~ Maki believes in Santa. And Santa is a mystical being. O3O So..~ Maki, or well, even if there are other mystical beings here, we won't be seeing them. =v= Vampire exclusive story~ hehe~ X'3_**

 ** _Again, thanks for enjoying the read! Leaving such a lovely and long review! And see you next chapter~ X'D_**

 _Myst-_ ** _Yay~ Hey there, Myst! XD Thank you for following this story!_**

 ** _I'm glad you liked it~ ;'D_**

 ** _And~~ I'm excited for what's to come too! XP_**

 ** _Ooh~ Yes~! NicoMaki is here! OvO Or at least, Nico is romantically interested in Maki~ *O*_**

 ** _Mm-hm! Further chapters shall answer your questions~ X'3_**

 _Bobby –_ ** _Mm~ Honoka and Kotori is lovable, and adorable! And I love her too~ X'3_**

 ** _OvO Nico-nii is...relatively dense, Mm. :'3 or just rightfully distracted. ;'D I'd like to see her face too when that happens! XD_**

 ** _v Ah, w-wait, Bobby! No biting! I'll give you more chapters! v_**

 _AvEcErDaNcEr –_ ** _Mm~ You want to know now? Hehe~ Well, the answer is... OwO Is yes. At least in my mind, yes. But whether it'll be shown is another thing. OvO_**

 _Tehoneupper –_ ** _OwO P.A.U.S.E~ ;'D -winking multiple times- Wahaha~_**

 _KoyoriYume –_ ** _XD Yes~ Word choice is very important indeed~ And that's how Honoka gets girls falling for her without knowing it~ ;'D_**

 ** _I don't think I've seen many bread dates, hehe~ X'3 And I'm glad~ suuuper~ happy that you found Kotori and Honoka's bread date adorable~_**

 ** _And yeah, Tsubasa is and can be dangerous if she wants to. OvO_**

 ** _Well, I ship everyone with Honoka. -chuckles- w But yeah, HonoNico~ And it's gonna be NicoMaki. OvO_**

 ** _-v- Oh, I won't judge. I'm doing the same thing when I'm not writing! -chuckles- I love yuri too~ X'3_**

 ** _Thank you! Thank you! I've been Divine Buster-ed X'3 All the power is flowing through me! *O*_**

 ** _P.S. You can get some Honoka bread in the near future where Honoka opens a bread shop with Kotori~ ;'3 Or put a reservation now, I'll personally request Kotori to bake some for you. Hehe~ ;'P_**

 ** _And...Have you heard of the saying, "Where Honoka is, Umi goes"? Now you know where to find Umi-bat. -chuckles- X'D_**

 ** _P.S.S. Kotori won't go there! OmO_**

 ** _P.S.S.S. v I saw your shout out at the review section for "Honoka's Future". And I won't lie, or hide it, it made me happy and a hundredfold more excited to write this chapter for you! w So~ I hope you enjoy this!_**

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire –_ ** _Hey there, Firestorm! XD Vacations~ Such a nice ring to them~ hehe. OwO May you enjoy your vacation! University must have been quite tough after all~_**

 ** _*O* I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter~ And enjoyed their date~ I love writing Kotori's fantasies too~ And I want them to come true, hehe~ X'3_**

 ** _And well, yeah. Tsubasa, cold vampires are worrying~ :'3_**

 ** _v I'll keep doing my best!_**

Chapter 17 - Nico-Kotori Love Collaboration

* * *

While some teenagers partake in extracurricular activities after school, does revision, or go on bread sale dates; there are some that makes a surprise visit to their friend's home.

Nozomi is one of those that make surprise visits. Why? For the fun of knowing your friends more, of course!

With her trusty To Anywhere App, and luck to avoid walking into walls, the purplenette vampire was now in front of the famous manjuu shophouse - Homura; also known as her bubbly classmate Kousaka Honoka's home.

"Hm-hm~" Nozomi giggled with her hands crossed below her ample chest.

 _I wonder what I'll find out today~ Contrasting with Umi-chan's home, Honoka-chan's home is much smaller. So it should be easier to spot something "suspicious"~_

Nozomi already done her research to know that Homura is a shop, so instead of pressing the doorbell, she just walks in like any customer or visitor would.

"Welcome~" The lady with short brownish hair greeted when the bells hung at the door chimed.

 _I'm guesing that's Honoka-chan's mum~_

Nozomi gave her usual gentle smile to the middle aged woman as she took in her surroundings – Homura had a simple layout; shelves of Japanese goods to the sides, counter on the front, a work kitchen behind the counter and a stairs to the rest of the house near the left.

 _Hm, I guess they won't hang a sign saying "Home Sweet Home to Vampires" like what Rin-chan might do, huh~_

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The woman behind the counter asked in a friendly tone, similar to Honoka's, just less overly energetic.

Nozomi held back a chuckle at the comparison; she'd like to see Honoka behind the counter someday.

"Mm...I'm actually looking for Honoka-chan. I'm her classmate, Toujou Nozomi."

Nozomi figured she might as well introduce herself and hope that she get to go upstairs for more reconnaissance.

Honoka's mum placed a hand to her chin in thought. "Nozomi... Mm, I think I heard about your fortune telling from my daughter once before."

Honoka's mum looked over to get an affirmation of her knowledge of her daughter's friends.

Nozomi giggled softly and nodded. "I did give her a fortune reading once. Honoka-chan is really close to her mother from what I can see~"

Honoka's mum chuckled at the purplenette's teasing tone. "Or my daughter is just really loud when she talks about her day."

Nozomi smiled wider; she already felt welcomed and on friendly speaking terms with Honoka's mum in a mere five minutes.

 _Honoka-chan and her entirely family are so sweet~_

"Honoka isn't home yet actually, would you like some of our family's specialty- manjuu?"

Honoka's mum placed two manjuu out on the table for Nozomi to take.

"Ah, I'll..."

Nozomi paused as she realized that Honoka's mum grabbed two manjuu from two different areas; one from the back and one from the front.

 _This feels strangely like a test.._.

Nozomi stared at the manjuu a second longer.

"Help yourself to some. We're proud of what we sell~" Honoka's mum's inviting tone and glimmer in her eyes somehow made Nozomi sense a little something else.

 _Well, I can't exactly reject the manjuu after I passed on that chance._

Earlier, Nozomi could only smell the freshly baked manjuu and other sweets Homura had, but now that she took a step closer, she could smell a hint of something familiar – blood; AB to be exact.

Nozomi could not help but grin wider.

 _So I'm the one being tested instead..._

Nozomi picked up the blood manjuu and asked. "How did you know?"

Honoka's mum smiled the same friendly smile but the glint in her eyes were gone. "Mother's instinct?"

"I guess I can't win that."

Nozomi took a bite; she expected to be unable to swallow the flour, but the combination of blood and the somewhat soft texture made her comfortable with digesting the snack.

"Is it to your liking?"

"It's quite delicious. And I'm usually only a meat fan." Nozomi joked as she finished the AB manjuu.

"You know..."

"Mm?" Nozomi waited for Honoka's mum to continue.

"Instead of 'investigating', I'm quite confident that Honoka will be more than willing to tell you who she is if you asked." Honoka's mum added a wink, though her smile was slightly conflicted.

 _I think so too._

"That's true. I guess I could have saved myself a lot of trouble. But I I'm glad I followed the cards and got to experience 'Mother's instincts' first hand~"

Nozomi chuckled but Honoka's mum could tell how genuine her daughter's classmate is and returned a smile.

"How about another manjuu?"

Honoka's mum was going to fetch more from the kitchen but Nozomi raised a hand to stop the kind mother.

"I'll be eating after."

Honoka's mum nodded. "Would you like to wait for Honoka upstairs? Though she can really take her time to return home some times."

Honoka's mum chuckled sadly at the fact that her daughter can get so lost despite the many times they guided her and _tried_ to teach her how to not get distracted by stray cats or rainbows (Yes, Honoka wants to find the end of a rainbow to meet a leprechaun).

"It's alright. I heard she's going on a date today anyways. A little tidbit information as thanks for trusting and letting me know of your identity. If you don't already know of course."

Nozomi felt comfortable enough to grin playfully, while Honoka's mum raised both eyebrows.

"Date? Who is the lucky girl?"

Nozomi was the next to have her fine brows raised.

"Well... I see Honoka-chan being popular is not a recent fact, eh~?"

 _From what I've seen so far... I guess having three girls so concern for Honoka-chan... does make her popular~_

Honoka's mum chuckles instead of answering.

"Well, really, thank you for your hospitality, Kousaka-san. I'll be off first."

Nozomi waved goodbye as a customer entered the small but warm shophouse, Homura.

* * *

Standing outside, deep turquoise eyes gazed up to the sunset sky.

 _Umi-chan..? Well, its safe to assume that she is for now._

The purplenette smiles, satisfied with the evening and feeling closer to her bubbly gingerhead _vampire_ friend as she walks with a skip home; to blood and barbequed meat.

* * *

Yukiho wakes up to the shuffling of bed sheets, and the sight of...her older sister bend over and on top of her; an emotionless face with her dimmer than usual blue eyes that shined in the dark.

"Onee-chan..?" Yukiho asked, her voice slightly dry as the sense of fear tingled from within.

The young redhead could feel her older sister's breath on the side of her face, close to where her neck is. Yukiho reached a hand over to touch her older sister's shoulder.

Honoka blinked and took in her surroundings.

 _I..?_

As quick as it appeared, the fear that seemed to engulf the entire still-dark room dissipated.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan?"

Honoka brought up a small smile. "I'm okay. Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Yukiho. I think I'll go catch some more myself."

Honoka laughed awkwardly and got off the bed, before Yukiho could say anymore, the gingerhead was out the door already.

Honoka went to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror; there was only one aspect of her that was different from usual - her fangs were out.

 _Oh no... I just remembered that I forgot to go hunting after I sent Kotori-chan back home!_

Honoka stared at her fangs.

 _Umi-chan is going to kill me! No... What if I kill someone?!_

Honoka shook her head vehemently.

 _No...I won't let that happen... It's about to be time for school so I can't go hunt now... But there should be something to stave off the thirst!_

Honoka rushed downstairs to hope for a blood pack in the fridge; but alas, all had been used and made into blood manjuu. Honoka stared at the manjuu with panic in her eyes.

 _I'd have to eat the entire store to get enough blood! And I'll get even more sick of manjuu than I already am!_

Honoka pouted at the manjuu, before directing her pout at the disappointingly empty refrigerator.

 _I... I just have to show how much self-control I have I supposed!_

Honoka balled her fists together and gave her best smile.

"Fighto dayo, Honoka!"

* * *

The fight had barely begun, and Honoka felt like she was battling in a losing battle, or simply...on the highest difficulty in the game – Chaos mode they called it.

 _Uu... Everyone looks so appetizing today... usually it's..._

Honoka shook her head rapidly to try to stop thinking about how delicious all her passing schoolmates could be.

 _I guess I made the wrong choice of getting to school as fast as possible to avoid humans... there are humans all around here too!_

Honoka forced her teeth to meet and lowered her head to hide her fangs that refused to go down, or even if it did, they grew out the moment the severely thirsty vampire thought of drinking blood; which was every five to ten seconds give and take.

 _I can't go to class just yet too... I might accidentally attack someone if I get too close..._

The person Honoka would be in the closest contact with in class immediately surfaced in the gingerhead's mind.

 _Kotori-chan... Sounds delicious..! Ah! No, no!_

"I can't! I shouldn't!"

Honoka shook her head again as she curled into herself while partially plastering herself to the wall she was leaning on.

"Honoka." Someone calls for the distressed gingerhead, but was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice.

"I mustn't..." Honoka muttered.

"Mustn't what? Honoka?" The girl tried again but froze into silence when the bloodthirsty vampire turned around; frenzied cerulean staring directly into surprised and cautious violet.

Before the redhead who called out to her childhood friend could speak, Honoka had her mouth widened and was dangerously close to the redhead's neck.

" _Honoka!_ "

Steadfast hands gripped onto the gingerhead's sidearm as she shouted in a hushed tone, not wanting to attract unwanted attention; effectively bringing the gingerhead back to normal for a time.

 _Oh no... I almost drank Maki-chan's blood?_

"M-Maki-chan...? I... I'm sorry, I'll-"

"You didn't satiate yourself?" Maki cut Honoka off from her stuttering.

"Well..I..."

 _I forgot to..._

Maki took Honoka's hand and dragged her along.

"Maki-chan? Where are we-"

"Just follow me." Maki didn't think explaining her plan in the open would be a good choice; especially when she has to use words like 'drink', 'blood', or 'Bite me, Honoka.'

Honoka might have been more persistent about asking if she didn't have to use all her concentration to not pounce on anyone.

* * *

A little ways behind the gingerhead and redhead was a certain ash-grey haired girl who was a little more than head over heels for the gingerhead; and so, despite waking happy and blissful from the afterglow of her wonderful date with her crush, Kotori felt that pang of jealousy in her chest once again.

 _Ah... Honoka-chan and Maki-chan are so close with one another... which is normal since they are childhood friends, but... I can't help but want it to be me who's holding Honoka-chan's hand..._

"I should be the one holding her hand." A grumpy complain reached the ash-brunette's ears.

Kotori blinked.

 _I'm pretty sure I didn't say that..._

"What's so good about Honoka anyway?"

 _H-Honoka-chan has plenty of good points!_

"Honoka-chan is positive, cheerful, kind, gentle, energetic, cute, and warm! And... ah!"

Kotori clamped her hands to her mouth.

 _I...I started praising Honoka-chan to a stranger! Rumours are going to spread that I'm crazy for Honoka-chan and we won't be able to be seatmates anymore!_

"Hey." The "stranger" called.

 _I-I don't want that!_

"Mi-na-mi-Ko-to-ri." Impatient rubies stared fiercely at her flustered classmate.

"Y-Yes?!" Kotori accidentally let out a shout when her name was called.

She heard a heavy sigh and so she opened her eyes to look at the person; it would be rude not to after all.

"N-Nico-chan?"

"Yes. I see you're really that dumb-dumb's stalker." Nico pointed her thumb in the general direction of Honoka and Maki.

 _S-stalker..? I...I didn't- I don't follow Honoka-chan everywhere she goes! Or...or follow her home or anything..._

Kotori felt an immediate blush on her cheeks from being labelled a 'stalker'. "I-I'm not... And... Honoka-chan is not dumb."

Nico raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Who said I was talking about Honoka?"

 _Eh? Nico-chan was..?_

Kotori's eyes widened for a second before frowning slightly. "You pointed at Honoka-chan."

The class idol thought back to her actions before nodding. "True. Anyways, the point here is you're in love with Honoka, right?"

"I-I-In love w-with..?" Kotori stuttered; taken aback to hear her feelings said out loud by someone else.

"With Honoka. Try denying it." Nico challenged with a smile that seemed gentle, encouraging and mocking at the same time.

"I...I love H-Honoka-chan..." Fearful golden searched her classmate for any sign of wanting to tease her about who she had a crush on; but found none. "Are you..?"

Nico scoffed. "In love with Honoka? Of course not! But I'll be honest with you. The Great Nico-ni have given her heart to the beautiful redhead called Maki-chan."

Kotori took in the softened expression and tone that Nico used when she said the name of who she loved. Kotori wondered if she had the same look when she said 'Honoka-chan'.

"But there's a problem."

"There is?" Kotori looked at Nico confused.

"Duh. Honoka is in the way." The class idol stated matter-of-factly as the two looked over to see Maki holding Honoka closely, pulling the gingerhead somewhere.

"It seems more like Maki-chan is taking Honoka-chan away from me..."

Kotori unconsciously spoke her mind.

"Regardless. Let's form a collaboration to get the girl we want." Nico's ruby eyes shined with excitement along with her broad smile.

"C-Collaboration?" Kotori asked; worried and nervous.

"Yup! Just follow the Great Nico-ni's plans, and Honoka will be yours in no time! _And I'll have Maki to myself._ " Nico whispered to herself the second part. "Are you on?"

 _Honoka-chan... mine?_

Kotori could tell that her face was flushed as she blinked rapidly, unsure of whether she should accept. Shouldn't love be obtained on your own?

 _What kind of plans will Nico-chan have..?_

Kotori moved a hand slowly to Nico's waiting hand.

"T-There won't be violence, right?"

"Of course not. Nico doesn't like violence too." Nico answered patiently, but her eyes were still lighted with excitement and hunger.

"W-We won't break the l-law or anything, right?" Kotori was moving her hand so excruciatingly slowly to Nico.

"No. Do I look like a law breaker to you? Sheesh!" Nico jutted her hand a good five centimetres closer to the ash-brunette on her own.

 _I guess helping each other get the girl we love to know that we love them isn't bad in any way..._

Kotori barely touched Nico's hand and the enthusiastic class idol clasped theirs together.

"Great! You just got to do what I say, and it'll be perfect!" Nico exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Wh...What do I have to do?" Kotori took her hand back as she asked.

"Well, we have to plan first. C'mon." Nico gestured for the nervous girl to follow her.

Kotori looked over to the now empty hallway.

 _Honoka-chan... I'll do my best to convey my feelings to you!_

* * *

A private space was what Maki needed, at least somewhere people don't really frequent so that she can carry out her plan to help her careless childhood friend. And that place, Maki already had in mind – the Nurse's office.

"Maki-chan... I can't just hide out here. I need to go to class-"

Maki closed the doors and pulled the gingerhead further inside before locking eyes with the vampire to show how serious she was.

"Honoka, drink my blood."

The ginger's eyes widened till impossibility. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can." Maki assured, but Honoka was shaking her head rapidly; against the rash idea.

"What if I don't stop drinking? That's too dangerous for Maki-chan!" Honoka tries to take a step back but Maki just follows.

"I know you can. It's better than letting you go around staring lustfully at everyone and having to control your urges which you can't."

Maki had to rephrase the situation, she knew. But it didn't stop the gingerhead's face from bursting into flames of embarrassment.

"I-I-I don't stare lustfully at anybody! O-or have urges..." Honoka trails off.

"Sure you do." Maki deadpanned; she had her own set of blush when she realized about the innuendo she didn't intend to put in her statement.

"... I still shouldn't-"

"Time is of the essence, Honoka. If someone comes in, it'll be too late. And if you want to attend classes, all the more you should hurry."

Maki kept her usual cool composure to reassure the gingerhead's concerns; she believes in Honoka, she knows that her childhood friend will know when to stop.

Honoka sighs; Maki raises her eyebrows. "You sure?"

Maki smiles. "I still remember telling you I'll let you drink my...back when I was younger. I promised. I'm more than sure, Honoka."

Honoka couldn't help but return a smile; slightly nervous, she takes a step closer to Maki.

"I'll be quick. I bet just a bit of Maki-chan's blood is enough to keep me satisfied for the month."

Maki shivered when she felt Honoka's warm airy breath on her bare neck. She heard the gingerhead swallow before a sharp pain from fangs cutting through her skin reached her consciousness, but she just gripped onto Honoka to silent the reflex to scream.

"Mm..."

Honoka felt calmer and revitalized in a way like stepping into a hot shower after a long day as the blood she took from Maki entered her mouth, down her throat and into her body.

Honoka made sure she kept her eyes opened the entire time so that she didn't lose herself to the allure of human blood, just as she was removing her fangs from the all too tempting blood source, the door to the Nurse's office opened.

The third of the trio childhood friends entered, and seeing that Honoka was pretty much embracing Maki, she could only shout, "What shameless things are the two of you do-"

Umi stops in the midst of shouting when Honoka turns around; fangs out, a hint of blood on her lip, and to top it off, Maki in Honoka's arms was looking much paler than usual.

"Honoka! You-"

Umi miraculously still had the control to close the door first; she didn't need to pile more trouble on her table.

The gingerhead that was clearly in trouble reacted next. "U-Umi-chan relax! Hang on!"

 _Oh man! Caught in the act! At least it's Umi-chan... But it's Umi-chan!_

The panicky vampire shouted softly, so as to not scare or irate Maki that she assumed to be more irritable than usual with the lack of blood.

"You want me to wait for?!"

Umi demanded in an almost equally hushed shout, though slightly louder since she have yet to get the full picture of what's happening or is happened.

The gingerhead nods quickly, knowing that she owes explanations.

 _G-Give me some time to think of what to say... And let Maki-chan rest!_

"Just let me put Maki-chan on the bed properly first."

Honoka easily carried the redhead in her arms and gently placed the girl on the bed, before jumping over to the opposite side, her back close to the window.

 _There. Maki-chan gets to rest on the bed. And...I'm at a relatively safe distance from angry Umi-chan._

Umi frowned and hissed in growing irritation. "And why are you all the way over there, Honoka?"

Honoka gulped. "B-Because Umi-chan is angry-"

"Why do you think I-"

The redhead in bed groaned, and concerned amber and worried blue focused on the redhead in the next millisecond.

"Maki?"

"Maki-chan?"

Maki made eye contact with the blue haired vampire.

"I'm fine... _I don't even know why I let Honoka put me on the bed..._ " Maki mutters the second line of complain.

 _Cos' you're tired Maki-chan. For letting me drink your blood..._

"You're not fine." Umi disagreed. "You're pale. And weak. You're-"

Maki dismissed her childhood friend's concerns.

"If Honoka didn't take mine... would you rather she go around...taking others?"

 _I won't..._

Maki asked in a fierce tone to make her point, sitting up while she's at it.

Umi looked over to the cause of the distress. Honoka looked severely apologetic and guilty; those virtual bat ears drooped like a lonely bunny.

"I'm sorry Umi-chan...I- It's all my fault..."

Umi sighed; an exaggerated, long and tired sigh. "And what do you propose I do?"

"Um...love me more?" Honoka cracked a small, hopeful smile; in hopes to lessen Umi's anger.

"I already love you. If I love you more than I already do-"

Umi held her tongue. What was she about to say?

 _More than Umi-chan does..?_

"Maki will rest here."

 _True, Maki-chan needs to be taken care of!_

The redhead looked appalled for decisions to be made for her, and so she protested. "I'm fine."

"Maki-chan will stay here and rest!" Honoka immediately piped in and was beside the redhead, a hand on Maki's arm.

Maki was conscious of the gingerhead's hand on her arm, but glanced over to see that the serious one of the three was still unhappy about the whole Honoka drank her blood event. Maki sighed softly.

"I'll rest here for a bit. I'll be fine before homeroom starts."

Stern amber shifted from Honoka to Maki.

"Rest till after homeroom, and don't force yourself."

Maki opened her mouth then closed it, knowing better than to attempt to argue with her stubborn in her own way childhood friend.

Honoka beamed; assuming that all is okay now. "I'll make sure Maki-chan stays here!"

Umi glared at the gingerhead. "Keep your fangs and you're going to class now."

"Ehh~~?" Honoka whined after retracting her fangs.

Maki chuckled at Honoka's plight and adorable whine; the gingerhead grinned for a moment when she caught the redhead's genuine smile, before pretending to whine again as she followed her blue haired "mother" to class.

 _I'm glad Maki-chan is okay, and that I didn't hurt Maki-chan. Take care, Maki-chan! I'll come fetch you if I can sneak away from Umi-chan!_

* * *

The classroom door opens, and the moment orange-brown entered Kotori's vision, her lips curved into a wide smile before she controlled herself to not be too obvious; not that obvious is a bad thing.

 _Honoka-chan is finally in class. Ah~ Just having Honoka-chan in the same room makes my heart pound so much faster!_

Kotori wasn't in her usual seat. She would be; but her love collaborator, namely Nico, had left her with instructions, and Kotori was left to think of how to carry through.

Just minutes ago, the class idol hauled her timid classmate to a space outside their classroom and begun their discussion of how to win the heart of the person they love.

"Listen up, okay? I know the perfect method for you to grab Honoka's attention and I can have Maki!"

Nico had her hands to be hips as she declared with confidence, Kotori on the other hand had a frantic finger to her lips as she shh-ed her classmate to lower her voice.

" _Shh!_ Nico-chan! Someone might hear you!"

 _Ahh! If Nico-chan is too loud..and Honoka-chan walks by..! Or someone else heard Nico-chan and starts a rumour..!_

Nico raised her eyebrows as she leaned back a little.

"Alright, alright. This is the plan."

Kotori obeyed the smaller girl's beckon to move closer.

 _I wonder what's the plan..._

"The answer is..." Nico started an octave lower.

"The answer is..?" Kotori echoed, subconsciously leaning closer; eager to know what she would have to do to get her crush to notice her more.

"The damsel in distress tactic!"

 _Eh? Damsel...in...distress..? What does that mean..?_

"Damsel in distress?" Kotori voiced her confusion.

"Exactly! I'm glad you're catching on fast." Nico nodded in approval while Kotori kept the confused look.

 _I actually don't..._

"So the plan is for you to get into situations that Honoka has to give all her attention to you. Which would be easy if you're in trouble." Nico explained despite assuming that the ash-brunette understood her.

 _Oh..._

"That's why damsel in distress..." Kotori looked at her classmate for more details.

"I'm counting on you, okay? Let's go!" Nico apparently didn't see a need to give further instructions as she entered their classroom, leaving Kotori to follow behind.

"Eh- But- Nico-chan..."

 _What_ ** _exactly_** _am I supposed to do..?_

Kotori's plea remained in her mind as the time for homeroom to begin disallowed Kotori to approach the class idol for advice.

* * *

Which leads us back to Kotori's current situation of fidgeting on her crush's seat, wondering how she can get said crush's attention.

 _Mm...how do I get Honoka-chan's attention..? What could I do..?_

In the time that Kotori spent trying to conjure up a more concrete plan, her seat mate has reached where she was.

"Good morning, Kotori-chan!"

"Ah! G-G-Good mor-"

Kotori jumped to her feet in surprise when the gingerhead's voice sounded beside her, the jump effectively colliding her head to Honoka's jaw.

"Wah!"

"Ah-! Ouch..." Kotori's hand instinctively went to rub her relatively sore head due to the impact.

"K-Kotori-chan! Are you okay? I'm so sorry for scaring you! And making you hit your head!"

Honoka hovered above her ash-grey haired friend who sat down after knocking into her jaw that didn't feel much of a hit.

 _Oh no... I don't want to make Honoka-chan worried... But my head is ringing a little..._

Honoka reached a hand over to Kotori's head to massage it; Kotori inhaled sharply.

 _H-H-Honoka-chan is..! R-Rubbing my head..!_

"Ah...Honoka-chan... I-I'm okay..." Kotori stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Honoka bent over to take a closer look, her hand still rubbing light circles around the top of Kotori's head.

 _Ah...Honoka-chan is so close. And she's patting my head... Well, rubbing, but it feels similar to patting!_

Kotori manages a nod.

"Do you want to go to the Nurse's office? I can bring you there."

Honoka persisted in making sure that the ash-grey is truly alright, and maybe check on her childhood friend while she's at it.

 _Nurse's office? But homeroom is going to begin soon..._

"I-I'm okay. Really."

Kotori reluctantly scooted further away from the ginger's hand and into the seat so that Honoka can take hers.

Honoka eventually smiles and take a seat.

"Truly okay? I've got quite a strong jaw after all." Honoka chuckles light heartedly.

 _A really strong jaw indeed. I could almost see stars from the knock earlier... But that just means Honoka-chan has a strong and sturdy body~_

Kotori nodded again. "Mmph! I'm okay."

The gingerhead seems fully satisfied now that she didn't injure another classmate and friend that she holds dear as she looks to the front.

Barely a minute passes, and Honoka stands up.

"Where are you going?" Umi immediately stops her.

"Eh? Er...the...the toilet..?" Honoka hems and haws her response.

"You're not allowed to." Umi deadpans.

"But-"

"You're not allowed to."

Honoka plops back into her seat with a huge, grumpy pout that she directed at her blue haired friend and the board.

"Umi-chan is a meanie..."

Honoka grumbled while Umi answers back in a volume only vampires can catch.

"You brought this on yourself, and she'll be here after homeroom. So don't even think about sneaking off to the Nurse's office."

Kotori who have already recovered from the dizzy feeling of being pat by the person that can make her heart go a hundred mile per hour was watching her seat mate as per usual; so the extra grumpy and extra cute pout did not go missed by Kotori.

 _Honoka-chan is pouting so much that her cheeks are so puffy... I wonder why Umi-chan didn't allow Honoka-chan to go to the restroom. If Honoka-chan needs to go, she should go..._

Kotori blinked back into focus and Honoka wasn't pouting so much anymore; the gingerhead rested her right cheek on her palm lazily.

 _Ah, is Honoka-chan feeling better already? Maybe I could ask..._

"Um...Honoka-chan?"

Honoka switched to resting on her left palm so that she faced her friend. "Yeah?"

"I-Is everything okay..?" Kotori asked shyly.

 _It's not weird to be worried about Honoka-chan and ask that...right? Friends do that right?_

The gingerhead blinked as her classmate's concern for her slowly sank in.

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm just wondering if Maki-chan is resting well." Honoka gave a small smile to Kotori as prove that she's alright.

"Maki-chan..?"

Kotori wanted to ask not but the teacher walked in and Eli called for the class to greet the teacher, and right after, her question was semi-answered by Umi who informed the teacher that Maki is resting in the Nurse's office and will be in class after homeroom.

 _I hope Maki-chan is okay... she seemed fine earlier too. Ah, Nico-chan must be really worried..._

The ash-brunette sneaked a peek behind her and saw that the class idol had her eyebrows furrowed; concern plastered all over her face. Kotori smiled.

 _Nico-chan is really worried for Maki-chan. Hehe. I would too if Honoka-chan is the one in the Nurse's office._

Kotori looked over to the gingerhead.

 _I might make an excuse to go see Honoka-chan too..._

" _Honoka is resting at the Nurse's office and will be in class after homeroom." Umi informs._

 _Kotori frowns at the idea of her girlfriend injured or feeling unwell to the extent of having to miss class._

 _Without a second hesitation, the ash-brunette leaves her seat with the excuse of needing the restroom urgently as she hurried outside and to the person she wanted to see._

" _Honoka-chan!"_

 _Kotori exclaimed upon opening the door to the Nurse's office, meeting a startled gingerhead._

" _K-Kotori-chan? What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure class already started..."_

 _Kotori smiled in relief at the sight of a cheerful Honoka._

" _I was worried for you."_

" _Aww~ Kotori-chan was worried about me, so she came to check on how I'm doing~? That's so sweet!" Honoka smiled broadly, her arm spread wide; inviting her girlfriend in for a hug._

 _Kotori gladly melted in Honoka's warm embrace._

" _So what happened?"_

 _Honoka chuckled lightly. "Well, I kind of hit my head into a lamppost, so I'm resting here to make sure I don't have a concussion."_

 _Kotori squeezed Honoka tightly at the gingerhead's bad joke about concussion. "Hit your head on a lamppost?"_

" _Yup." Honoka grinned. "I couldn't keep Kotori-chan out of my mind, so I didn't notice the lamppost until I met it face first."_

 _Kotori blushed at her girlfriend's blatant flirting. "You're being silly..."_

 _Honoka giggled. "But you like it when I'm silly~"_

 _Kotori pouts a little before standing up and pushing the gingerhead onto the bed._

" _Rest." Kotori commanded._

 _Honoka grins cheekily. "Are you going to rest with me~?"_

 _Kotori felt the heat on her cheeks rise a notch, but she sits beside her girlfriend anyway._

" _I can't concentrate on class anyways."_

 _Honoka chuckles as she grasps Kotori's soft hand in hers. "I can't rest well without you too, Kotori-chan."_

 _Kotori grins as she squeezed the gingerhead's warm hand._

* * *

Homeroom passed by in a blink of an eye as Kotori spent it daydreaming.

However, it was a different case for the class idol two rows behind her who has been trying to get the ash-brunette's attention for quite some time now.

Telepathy has not worked; for obvious reasons.

 _Kotori. Kotori! Hey! I'm talking to you! Speaking to you! Ugh, can you just turn around for a moment and stop smiling at the dumb-dumb beside you for a second!_

A commanding aura, enraged aura or pleading aura has not worked; Kotori's love aura was a little too strong when fantasizing.

 _Kotori. Turn and listen to my instructions. ..._

Nico even lowered her voice inside her head to sound like a millennia old emperor, but it was to no avail.

 _Ko. To. Ri. I will personally drill into you the importance of being alert to signals if you don't face me this instance!_

Nico called the oblivious girl through gritted teeth, before just screaming in her mind; the results still the same as the previous attempt.

 _Kotori... Why..? The class idol, Nico-nii should be able to get anyone's attention when she wants. Yet! Could you_ ** _please_** _look over, so I can tell you what to do next?_

Nico felt kind of desperate in that last attempt and felt ticked at being left to struggle on her own. Just to get the attention of a mere mortal!

The black haired girl had more than half a mind to just shout the girl's name, but that was an entirely unwise choice, so no, no shouting.

Crushing a piece of paper meant for taking notes out of irritation, Nico resorted to a tool she never knew she'd use so much until now; she threw the paper ball at the ash-brunette that had been ignoring her.

 _You can't ignore a physical signal right?!_

Nico's eye twitched when Kotori did not react immediately to the paper ball hitting her in the back perfectly; it took the ash-grey a good ten seconds before she turned around! Confused!

Nico rolled her eyes when Kotori pointed a finger to herself.

 _Yes, you. Of course you! Who else would I throw a paper ball at now? Actually, I totally feel like throwing a paper ball at Honoka right now._

Nico crushed a paper ball under the table before making eye contact with the girl in front waiting.

Narrowing her eyes and lifting an angry finger, Nico pointed at Kotori, directed the finger in Honoka's direction before putting two hands together but one leaning over the other more, so as to indicate "dominance" or something of the like.

 _You get it right? I want you to get Honoka's attention all on you before Maki returns to class, so I can have some time with her instead. Comprende?_

Nico frowned a little when she didn't receive a nod of affirmation; instead, the ash-brunette was blushing and stealing shy glances to the gingerhead beside her. Probably imagining a somewhat risqué situation with her seat mate.

When Kotori looked back up and nodded, Nico we smirking.

 _Here, let me help you._

Nico threw the paper ball she crushed earlier at the gingerhead.

* * *

Kotori waved frantically at her last fantasy that popped into her mind when Nico gestured instructions to her.

 _Ah...what was I thinking? There's no way I can do that... Honoka-chan's attention will definitely be mine if I can do that though... Ah, no! You can't do that, Kotori! It's too early for that!_

Kotori hurriedly looked back up at the class idol to let Nico know that she'll do her best and think of some sort of "damsel in distress" tactic to grab the gingerhead's attention.

 _I wonder what I can- EHHH?!_

Kotori screamed in her mind, and gasped sharply when Nico threw a paper ball at her crush.

"Wah! Eh..?" Honoka looks to her right where Kotori is since the paper ball hit her right ear.

 _Eh? Um? W-What do I do now?!_

Mind racing, and reaching a blank; Kotori could only react in the most awkward manner. Kotori was wide eyed as she broke into a coughing fit.

"K-Kotori-chan? Are you okay? What's wrong? Did you choke on something?"

Honoka already forgotten about the brush she felt on her ear as she held her classmate closer to rub circles on the ash-brunette's back; something she learnt that was supposed to help someone coughing when she was younger.

Kotori kept coughing, still unsure of her next step.

 _Ah...Honoka-chan is so kind... what am I even doing?_

"Kotori-chan...water, do you have water? I think drinking water should help! Or...do you want to go to the Nurse's office?"

Kotori kept up with the fake coughing as she pointed to a small water bottle in her bag, Honoka nodded and bend down to grab it.

"Here, drink slowly..."

Kotori stopped coughing to drink some water.

 _Ah...is class over yet? It seems like the teacher has already left... I guess I could get Honoka-chan to leave the class with me..?_

"Kotori-chan, are you feeling better?"

Kotori coughed twice, and then another three times because she didn't know what to say.

"Honoka-chan..."

Kotori's voice came out hoarse to her surprise.

"I'll bring you to the nurse to check on you. I wouldn't want you getting sick."

Kotori nodded, slightly ashamed for lying, especially since her crush was so genuinely worried for her health.

 _I'm sorry, Honoka-chan... I'll be okay soon!_

Honoka wrapped an arm around Kotori to support her classmate to the Nurse's office; this simple, kind action made Kotori blush and unable to speak.

* * *

By sheer luck, or perhaps it might have been fate; the moment Nico threw the paper ball at her gingerhead classmate she may or may not be overly jealous of when it comes to Maki, the teacher ended class and left the classroom soon after.

Followed by Kotori's "clever" follow up of coughing fits, Honoka didn't notice that the missing redhead has returned to class.

Not letting this opportunity slip, Nico was on her feet and beside Maki in as humanly _slow_ she could bother with; meaning Maki was surprised to find the class idol beside her when she barely stepped into the classroom.

"Maki, are you alright? I heard you got stuck in the sickbed this morning. You shouldn't make the Great Nico-ni worry for you like that."

Nico made sure to sound casual as she showed concern for the redhead; since she didn't want to seem to be trying very hard.

 _Maki looks kinda pale too._

"Nico-chan? I'm okay. No one asked you to be worried." Maki recomposed herself as she returned to her seat.

 _Ugh, cold as usual._

"Maki don't have to ask, because the Great Nico-ni is very caring for all her friends~"

Nico provided a cheerful smile as she followed Maki up the stairs, not noticing the blue haired archer watching with raised eyebrows.

"Hm." Maki gave a short response; she might have responded with more sarcasm usually, but today she had a legit reason for not doing so as she couldn't find the strength to bother.

 _I knew Maki would be troublesome since she only seems to speak to Honoka and Sonoda, and Kotori a little, but that reply was way too short!_

Nico stood beside Maki who have seated herself already.

Maki sighed. "Did you change your occupation recently?"

"Occupation?" Nico smiled.

 _Oh, Maki is starting a conversation with me on her own!_

"..From class idol to bodyguard. You don't have to stand here, you know? It's annoying."

 _A-Annoying?!_

Nico's smile wavered momentarily. "Maybe~ I'm Maki-chan's _personal_ bodyguard~ I can get you anything you want _really_ fast!"

Nico added a wink to show 'best service'.

 _Showing how available I am to Maki, and Maki only should wow her, and let her notice me more!_

"Huh... How fast?" Maki asked in such a disinterested tone that Nico's confidence almost, _almost_ took damage.

"Well! You should know how fast I can be!"

Nico beamed with hands to her hips proudly; also enjoying being able to hint at something that others do not know with the redhead.

Maki's reaction was lacklustre yet again though, as she propped her head lazily on her palm and gave her classmate a sideward glance.

"Do I now?"

 _Maki is a tough nut._

"Of course. But since Maki is probably feeling slightly ill today. The Great Nico-ni will be kind and give you a reminder. Nico can fetch you a cold, warm or hot drink in less than a minute!"

Nico's voice was oozing with pride that Maki had to stifle a laugh; it was quite cute after all, how proud Nico is of herself.

 _Amazing, aren't I? If I can make Maki rely on me more-_

Before Maki could come up with a respond or Nico could finish her line of thought, a low and respectable voice spoke up from behind the class idol.

"That is indeed very fast. It doesn't seem very possible unless those _three types_ of drinks are already _outside_ the classroom."

"S-Sonoda? Um, here to check on Maki?" Nico cursed herself for stammering, but the blue haired archer just carried herself in such a way that intimidated the shorter girl not that she'll ever admit to that.

 _I forgot that Sonoda was still in the room!_

"Yes. But what Yazawa-san just said seems more interesting. Is what you said true?"

Nico gulped when she met Umi's piercing gaze for a second.

 _Why do I have to feel so cornered?_

"Of-"

"I don't think the class idol would be lying after all."

 _Pulling my reputation in like that is low, Sonoda!_

"Of course Nico won't lie..."

Maki chuckled which made Nico and Umi look at her.

"One cup of hot chocolate, less milk."

"What?" Nico blinked.

"My order. I'll be receiving it in a minute, I presume?" Maki smirked which made Nico want to grimace.

 _Isn't this where you're supposed to be considerate and cover up for me or distract the sharp-eyed archer somehow?!_

"You look like you might need more sugar, perhaps less milk is the wrong option-"

"Maki doesn't like things too sweet." Umi provided for her childhood friend who frowned at the thought of an overly sweet drink.

"I see... Nico will be right back then... don't miss me too much!"

Nico managed to put up one last flirtatious line before running out the classroom in a humanly fast speed before speeding to the cafeteria.

Maki sighed the moment Nico left.

"Should we stand outside?"

"I guess so."

Umi and Maki went outside the classroom, so that confrontations and revelations can be done away from the 'normal' classmates.

* * *

True to her claim, Nico was back with a cup of hot chocolate in less than a minute.

 _Nico-chan could have took a longer time and said she tripped or something. Guess she's not very smart... or doesn't want to disappoint?_

Maki shook her head slightly.

 _Why would she worry about disappointing Umi or me? It's not like she's known to be fast._

"I believe we have to talk."

Nico raised both brows. "About?"

 _About your identity as a vampire since you let Umi find out._

"Humans can't move that fast and fetch a drink from this distance in less than a minute."

Maki accepted the drink. "You can follow orders, that's good to know."

 _It's not too hot that I can't drink it right away too. ...sweet._

Maki hid a smile behind the cup.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico felt affronted by Maki's comment and Umi's statement.

"So, what kind of-"

Nico's eyes widened as a sense of deja vu hit her. "Not 'mystical being', not any random mystical being you could be thinking of. I'm a vampire!"

 _Oh, Nico-chan thought Umi might ask the same question I did._

It was Umi's turn to raise her eyebrows at Nico's sudden uproar.

Maki snickered. "Someone's heavily affected by the word 'mystical being'."

Nico frowned. "That's because you lot seem to not know that my species is number one. Anything else shouldn't even be considered!"

"I was actually going to ask which type." Umi clarified.

"Type..? Oh." Nico looked away, embarrassed for revealing herself.

 _Nico-chan looking embarrassed is quite cute. Not that it concerns me._

A short moment of silence passed for the three of them before Nico shouted. "Wait! That means Sonoda is-"

The archer clamped a strong hand over the idol. "Yes, and don't _exclaim_ it."

Nico nodded, so Umi released her grip.

 _Idiot._

"Well...Nico doesn't hurt anyone, so..."

Umi smiled which made Nico take a step back; surprised from the sudden softness.

"I too."

"But you do arrow shooting. Sharp and pain." Nico acted out getting shot by an arrow.

 _Arrow shooting? The word is archery, Nico-chan._

"Family reasons."

"Huh...Hold up, this means Honoka-"

The two childhood friends' laughter stopped Nico in midsentence.

 _Umi anticipated this. And I'm not going to be the reason why Honoka is found out._

"Do you really think Honoka could be..?" Maki asked in such an incredulous tone that Nico felt mocked for even attempting to suggest that Honoka is a vampire.

"That..."

 _Guess I succeeded in making Nico-chan doubt herself._

"We can get more acquainted later. Let's return to class." Umi held the door for her classmates, which Maki entered with no complain, Nico following after still slightly upset at the turn of events; how did getting the person she likes to notice her more turn into being found out by Umi? Well, at least she now knows that Umi is a vampire too.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **T.T -sniffles- Finally...another chapter... T.T It's been more than a month...**

 **OvO I'm so sorry for taking so long! And... I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Satisfying! *O***

 **I have been wanting to get to Honoka drinking Maki's blood since the start of this story. -chuckles- X'3**

 **And well... -whispers- Nico now knows. Because Umi found out first! OwO**

 **I, er, hope to be able to give next chapter faster. :'D**

 **Thank you for waiting! Everytime I felt like I don't have much feels for writing, I'll take a look at everyone's reviews, and I'll be reminded that awesome readers out there are waiting for more vampire HonoKoto fluff. And so, I write! *o***

 **Oh, I think this chapter has quite a lot of NicoMaki instead though. I don't know. What do y'all think? :')**

 **Leave a comment for me to know how you liked or disliked this chapter. OvO (See you! Soon! -fingers crossed-)**


	18. Skipping Classes

**Author Notes**

 **-fidgets on the spot nervously- OxO It has been more than a month yet again… Thank you for the wait!**

… **I just wanted to say** **, I actually write my replies to all of you the moment I get your message. :') So~ There might be replies that have already been answered. Hehe.** **Without further ado~ :D**

 **May you enjoy! XD**

 _ **Replies to comment:**_

 _Aethuran –_ _ **Hello there, Aethuran~ *O* I honestly did not know that you were reading this bread-loving vampire Honoka and Kotori loving Honoka story~ X'3 since this is your first time leaving a review here! *O***_

 _ **And as per usual, you're number one. Hehe~ As expected of Aethuran~ ;'3**_

 _ **Anyways~! *W* Not sure which ship to cheer for? Then just enjoy the ride then! -chuckles- X'P**_

 _ **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chapter~ X'D**_

 _KoyoriYume –_ _ **Aww~ I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and found it really cute~! *O***_

 _ **And yes, this is one fine ship~ ;'D**_

 _ **Wahaha! Yes, yes, the NicoMaki is real~! ;'3 Believe it, KoyoriYume!**_

 _ **Mm~~ Yup! Mother's instincts isn't something to belittle at all! Sounds like KoyoriYume-san knows a thing or two from experience, mm~ :'3 hehe~**_

 _ **Well, of course Nozomi won't pass up a chance to watch Nico have a hard time! -chuckles- It's not that Nozomi is bad or evil, she'll help if Nico asks after all~ And if Nico asks her, she'll answer. :'3**_

 _ **Nyahaha! *w* I'm minus-ing your HP, yeah! I hope you imagined it well, cos' Honoka had a great meal, indeed! X'3 Maki's blood! Sucking it from her lovely, bare neck! *O***_

 _ **Eheheheheh! And of course! I love pats, adore pats! And Honoka has "unleashed" it on Kotori! *W* I could get dizzy from watching Kotori get pat from Honoka too! *O* (more pats might be coming up~ ;'D)**_

 _ **:'D Yes, Nico now knows~ (mystical being~ ;'3 -chuckles-)**_

 _ **Ahh, yup. I sincerely apologize for taking so long. So much going on after all. Don't forget all those birthdays in between. Before you see this reply, I may or may not have written one for Chika and for Honoka. And there's barely a week to that! (Only time will tell if I did write for them OvO)**_

 _ **Ooh~ I wonder what is confirmation for KoyoriYume~ :'3 But don't worry, I've got things planned. Installed for more A-RISE action. OwO**_

 _ ***W* I'm always happy to share daily, weekly, fortnightly, monthly, etc sort of doses of cuteness! X'3**_

 _ **And gods, I love how I can get your references and power infuse! *O* Yes, I certainly want the Rinshan Kaihou of Saki to "blossom" for me! XD hehe~**_

 _ **P.S. More HP reduction! I think I need to call Maki. Maki-sensei! I need help. KoyoriYume need help! (Wait, Maki might not turn up!) Honoka needs help! OvO``**_

 _ **P.S.S. Mm~ I did see it. XD It made me smile and want to write! Hehe~ Who do you think Kou is~?**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. Eh? Crossover, huh..~ I don't know. I love "Love Live!" and am quite familiar with how the characters are like and all, so I write for them. Unless I get a clear idea of how a crossover can be, I won't venture there just yet. :)**_

" _ **Let it burn"..! Oh gods, that story..! HonoKoto story, but..! I'm so worried that now-Honoka will choose Umi because of how Kotori keeps giving her attention to Future-Honoka! And Future-Honoka is badass, but so hurt and sad! T.T**_

 _ **:'D Thank you, thank you! X'P (Eh? Where did KoyoriYume go.?) I love Flash too. ;'D**_

 _Yuri-chan -_ _ **Yuri-chan~~ ^w^ Yup, there was quite a bit of things going on~ hehe~**_

 _ **Yes, yes she did. Honoka forgot about feeding herself because she had too much fun with Kotori on their bread sale date. ;'D -chuckles- And yup, Maki is Honoka and Umi's childhood friend and "personal doctor" of sorts; so she does know that Honoka is vampire. ^v^**_

 _ **Ah~haha~ ^w^ Yup! Nico and Kotori collaborated together to get the person they love to notice them more~ :'3 And it definitely worked, since Nico got to interact with Maki and Kotori gets to spend time with Honoka. :'3**_

 _ **Aww~ hehe~ X'3 It makes me happy to know that you like my style of writing! Thanks, Yuri-chan! *O* (Yuri-chan is so kind and sweet~ I wanna give her a hug to express my thanks~! X'D) These bracketed words would have been in italic, but I can't italic them here. ;'D**_

 _ **Ahh~ action, eh~~ OwO I'd love for some action too, and there would be more action coming up later...but it definitely isn't coming too soon... OvO`` Mmm~ Let me see how I can surprise you. -chuckles- ^w^**_

 _Bobby –_ _ **That's not a problem. Hehe~ I'm just happy to hear from you, Bobby~ X'3 I'm glad you liked this chapter!**_

 _ **And, ooh~ Were you now~? Hehe~ Well, Honoka has bitten someone! *O***_

 _ **Wahaha~ Well... The blood from the manjuu store are mostly animal blood, and limited human, donated blood which Nishikino family provides. :'3 But well, we'll see~ ;'D**_

 _ **Mm~~ Well, Honoka is special after all. *w***_

 _ **Eh? OvO That's a weird question. No, they bleed their own blood. :'3 When they drink other blood, the vampire blood is much, much stronger, acidic if I have to make more sense, the "nutrients" they need from the blood to satiate their hunger enters their system, and then the blood gets "converted" (in some sense) to their vampire blood too.**_

 _TheNightStriker –_ _ **Ahh~ hahaha! Yeah, true. Nozomi got free manjuu out of her "investigations" too~ But hey, we got to give it to Nico for not giving up! And she did found out about Hanayo on her own. (Though Nozomi beat her to it...and got free rice...) Anyways! :'P I-It's not like Nico wanted to be a spy anyways!**_

 _ **Mm~ I was wondering if anyone will ask if I didn't show Nozomi, Eli, Rin and Hanayo~ hehe~ mm~ we'll see. :'3**_

 _ **Ah, true. Very one-sided now. And will be one-sided for some time since Maki really loves Honoka. :'D**_

 _ **Ooh~ I like your true intentions! -chuckles- Honoka is Love~! *O***_

 _ ***W* The three childhood friends are so~ precious! And I adored writing those scenes too~ X'D**_

 _ **Yes, Maki and Umi will do anything for Honoka. And well, Umi tries to keep Honoka out of trouble. But Honoka proves it hard. Hehe~ X'P I'm happy to know you love the HonoMaki moment and HonoUmi moment~ really been wanting to write and share that from the start after all! XD**_

 _ **Oh, yes. Lots of friendship indeed. *o***_

 _ **Oh wow~ "For Honoka-chan!" *W* Kotori's battlecry~ -chuckles- And well...yeah. she really has Honoka vision, huh? I personally like it. :'3 Do you? (I do consider showing that she notices other things too. It just kind of leads back to Honoka most of the time.) :'P**_

 _ ***O* Mm~~m~ I love you too! -chuckles- X'D I'm happy to know that you'll wait for Honoka forever~ hehe~ *w***_

 _Kyla124 –_ _ **I'm glad you do~ hehe~ XD**_

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire –_ _ **Hahas~ Yup! XD Nico isn't the best spy out there, that's for sure! X'3**_

 _ **And well, I'm glad you loved it! I want Umi to be found out first. And well, Umi is so disciplined and careful, it's almost impossible to catch or even suspect her as vampire! She's only a suspect because of Honoka! :P So...yeah, unexpected but nice. :'3**_

 _ **Ehehe~ X'D Well, Maki really, really loves and trusts Honoka. :'D Proven by actions!**_

 _ **Thanks and I will! :'D**_

Chapter 18 – Skipping Classes

* * *

There are only two sounds playing within the ash-grey haired girl's ears' who has been escorted to the school's nurse office by her knight in shining armour – her heartbeat on 100x playback and the voice she wants as a constant in her life, Kousaka Honoka's voice.

"Kotori-chan, here. Sit here and rest." The gingerhead's usually carefree voice was filled with command.

 _Honoka-chan is like a prince with how gentle yet steadfast she is~_

Kotori could not help but swoon in her crush's arms that was supporting her to the unoccupied bed.

" _Kotori-chan." Prince Honoka in a royal white coat with gold trimmings, and a shining smile she wore instead of a crown, held the ash-brunette's hand gently yet firmly as they head towards the royal stables._

" _Do we really have to ride a horse, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked in a slightly shaky voice, afraid that she might fall off a horse and humiliate herself in front of the Prince._

 _Prince Honoka chuckled warmly. "It's no ordinary horse. It's my horse! So you have nothing to worry about, Kotori-chan. Just trust me, and enjoy our time_ _ **together**_ _."_

 _Kotori felt her heart flutter with the way Honoka said "together" with all her heart; implications of a together forever regardless of what all the other nobles will say, or if the world were to go against them._

" _Mmph!" Kotori gave an excited nod to the Prince she wishes to marry someday, who also feels the same way for her._

"I'll help you onto the bed, Kotori-chan."

The gingerhead's voice was filled with care and concern, a slight contrast to Kotori's earlier fantasies of a charming and calming one, thus the ash-brunette blinks back to reality only to realize that she has been lifted into a princess-style carry by none other than her crush.

"H-Honoka-chan? I-I can get on the bed m-myself!" Kotori flailed in her crush's strong arms, and the poor girl's heart was running a marathon when she felt her crush's very soft hands tighten around the under of her knee.

 _Ahh! Honoka-chan is carrying me! And our bare skin is touching..! And_ _it's not our hands..! I-I-I think I might faint..._

"Kotori-chan, you almost fainted just now. I'm not going to let you walk on your own. Just trust me, I won't drop you." Honoka gave her classmate a wide and reassuring smile; her fangs appearing, though the girl in her arms was a little too light-headed to notice.

 _I almost fainted earlier because of how you were holding me so close to you, Honoka-chan! So if you carry me like that..! Ah, but I don't want to faint. I..._

Kotori subconsciously wrapped her arms around the gingerhead's neck, and stared at how close their faces are.

 _Honoka-chan said the exact lines as my Prince Honoka-chan earlier..._

Kotori almost made a second subconscious move to kiss her crush on the cheek; with Kotori raising her upper body to inch her head closer to those pale, soft-looking cheeks... Unfortunately, they have reached the bed and Honoka carefully lowered the ash-brunette to lay her there.

Kotori's breath hitch.

 _W-What did I almost do?!_

The clueless to Kotori's internal conflict and dilemma vampire smiled as she removed her hands from under her seatmate's back and underleg.

"Our school nurse seems to be out again. Hm..." Striking blue eyes that seemed to give off a faint glow stared at the ash-grey haired girl for a long time, mostly around her throat.

 _I like that Honoka-chan is looking at me, but I can't help but wonder if my hair doesn't look messy, or perhaps I may have a silly grin which Honoka-chan will find weird..._

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori fidgeted on the bed, pushing herself to a sitting position.

"Is your throat okay? I'm not sure how to check if you still have a cough... Do I press my forehead to it like a fever?"

Kotori was going to tell the gingerhead that she didn't have to do anything as she didn't really have a cough, but her crush shocked her into a single gasp as the gingerhead leaned over and pressed her forehead to the ash-grey's throat.

 _Honoka-chan?!_

"Hm... ..." Honoka hummed in consideration.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like- Okay, not a single hour passed, but Kotori was hyperaware of every movement in the nurse's office, and any movement by the girl at her throat (literally, but not in a malicious manner).

 _Honoka-chan's warmth! Honoka-chan's forehead! Honoka-chan's breath..!_

"Hm..." The gingerhead hummed once more and Kotori gulped.

"Honoka-chan..?" The ash-grey managed a squeak.

Honoka pulled away from her classmate's throat slightly to grin and chuckle at the girl who was glowing red.

"Kotori-chan just swallowed. That was funny to feel~"

 _Ehh?! H-Honoka-chan felt my n-nervous swallowing..! Ah...I'm So embarrassed right now..._

Kotori turned her heated neck and face as far away as humanly possible from the gingerhead who was still oblivious to how lethal her actions are and what it's doing to the poor ash-grey's heart and mind.

"H-Honoka-chan...Don't do that..."

"Mm? Don't do what?" Honoka asked innocently.

The budding designer with the flushed red face turned to face the reason of her predicament slowly; a slight pout formed when the reason decided to fluster her even more as _the reason_ connected their foreheads.

 _Don't...make me fall in love with you with everything you do-_

The ash-brunette was pretty much cross-eyed as she stared ahead at the culprit for her loud, and nearly painful heartbeat pounding against her ribcage, and for her burning up body from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

Kotori let out a whimper despite herself.

"Honoka-chan is so close!"

The gingerhead pulled away slightly worried. "Did you..not like, um..me being too close? I know Maki-chan and Umi-chan tend to scold me for that too..."

Golden eyes widened in horror at the thought of her crush being less touchy-feely with her and she quickly shook her head and grabbed the ginger's arms without a second thought.

"No! I-I like being close to Honoka-chan! B-But... it makes me nervous sometimes...that...Honoka-chan might not like it...with me..."

 _I'm just...plain and me..._

The ash-brunette was falling into self-depreciation faster than she usually would and Honoka wasn't about to let that happen.

"I love being close to Kotori-chan. So Kotori-chan don't have to and shouldn't ever think that I don't want to be close with you!"

Honoka flashed a huge smile that never fails to give at least a bit of reassurance to someone she gave it to; and now to her classmate that was shrinking into herself.

"R-really..?" Kotori asked, still feeling a tad unsure.

Honoka took both of Kotori's warmer than normal hands into her own. "Really."

The ash-brunette smiled from ear to ear thanks to the growing warmth she felt from the inside out she received from her crush, which also spurred her to do and say something she usually won't dare to.

 _Honoka-chan loves being close to me... Maybe Honoka-chan feels the same way as I do..._

"I love your warmth and I love you, Honoka-chan." Kotori now in a dazed state of bliss; confessed and stretched forward to perhaps pull the gingerhead who stole her heart into a heartfelt hug, however, the always full of surprises gingerhead had other plans.

Honoka held the side of the ash-brunette's arms and gently pushed the girl towards the pillow and into a lying position. "Kotori-chan, I love you too."

 _Eh? Is Honoka-chan going to..?_

"Your whole body is really hot. I think you might have a fever too, so you should sleep it off." Honoka was holding the ash-brunette's slightly clammy hands that was of a high temperature from her nervous, embarrassed and excited feelings that ran through her when being with her oh-so-oblivious crush.

 _I thought Honoka-chan was going to kiss me as she felt the same way I do..._

Kotori lowered her gaze so as to not look into genuine, concern-filled cerulean, instead of love-filled cerulean she hoped for.

 _Wait! I...I just said 'I love you' to Honoka-chan?! ... But...Honoka-chan doesn't understand what my 'love' meant..?_

Curious golden met gentle cerulean, and Honoka's comforting smile. "Sleep. I'll stay with you too."

 _I guess I have to confess again when Honoka-chan isn't focused on me being sick..._

"What about classes?" Kotori tried to get into a sitting position again, but the gingerhead stood and pushed her down to the bed once more.

"Classes can wait until you feel better, Kotori-chan."

Kotori blinked a few times rapidly from the familiar heart racing faster due to listening to her favourite voice.

 _Missing classes is wrong, but... I get to spend more time with Honoka-chan like that..._

The ash-brunette relaxed into the bed and gave the gingerhead a nod.

"I-I'll be okay after one lesson. I don't want to miss too much lessons too..." Kotori could stay in the nurse's office all day if the meant being with her crush, but no, she was an obedient student; her conscience can't accept skipping too much classes just so she can be alone with a very cute and warm gingerhead.

 _Just one lesson... with Honoka-chan..._

Honoka smiled, satisfied that Kotori will rest, and that she isn't asked to return to class.

Kotori tried closing her eyes to "rest", but she wasn't allowed to relax for much longer when she felt the bed dip to her left and a soft groan sounded.

"Mm~ I'll take a short nap too~"

 _H-Honoka-chan?! S-Sleeping beside me?!_

Kotori wanted to turn around. Kotori desperately wanted to open her eyes and reward her eyes with the sight of her crush sleeping right beside her. However, her overworked heart was going _doki-doki_ at over 100 beats per minute and the sheer concept of sleeping with Honoka was causing the ash-brunette's mind to erupt and melt.

 _Honoka-chan... Could I..? Just a peek... Sleeping with Honoka-chan... I haven't even done that in my dreams!_

Kotori swallowed long and hard, clenched her hands into fists tightly in a desperate attempt to calm her nerves, before she finally turned.

"Ho-"

Kotori's heart leapt to her throat.

"Mm?" The clueless, but cute, the insensitive, but adorable gingerhead did the near impossible of tilting her head to the side which her head was resting on the bed to show confusion, alongside those wide and alluring and genuinely curious ocean-blue looking right at Kotori.

 _Hnnnggg! Honoka-chan! Why are you so unfair? Why are you so cute? Ahh, I want to just shuffle over and hug her! Or just reach over and poke her cheeks! H-Honoka-chan..!_

"Um..." was the only sound that managed to find its way out of Kotori's lungs, push pass the heart at Kotori's throat, and promptly roll off Kotori's stunned tongue.

Honoka gave a silent nod with her ever-encouraging smile to the ash-brunette.

 _What did I want to say..? Oh, perhaps I could ask about Maki-chan, so it won't seem too random a topic..? We are in the nurse's office after all..._

"E-Earlier..." Kotori fidgeted from where she laid.

"Earlier?" Honoka asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice, but this was because she's ready to doze off anytime.

"You were worried for Maki-chan..I mean..Do you know what happened to Maki-chan?"

Kotori stumbled with phrasing her question, almost voicing her slight jealousy of Maki monopolizing most of the gingerhead's attention in the morning, despite not being in the classroom.

 _It seemed serious too..I hope Maki-chan is alright._

"Aww~ Kotori-chan, you're so kind!" Honoka grinned widely; feeling really happy that another friend was concern for the redhead despite not knowing the situation.

"..It's..normal to care about our classmates. Plus..Maki-chan is Honoka-chan's close friend and is really nice too. Ah." Kotori clamped a hand to her mouth. "Sorry, I'm babbling."

Honoka shook her head, her grin growing wider. "I like hearing Kotori-chan talk."

 _Honoka-chan likes hearing me talk? Mm, I'm feeling super happy again..!_

"And I'm happy to hear that Kotori-chan can tell that Maki-chan is really~ nice!"

Kotori giggled at the gingerhead's exuberance. "And I'm happy to see Honoka-chan happy."

Honoka nodded ecstatically, wiggling closer to Kotori in the process.

 _I love how we can talk so comfortably..._

"About Maki-chan..?"

"Oh! Maki-chan... she was... um..." Honoka furrowed her eyebrows as she considered how to answer her caring seatmate.

 _Does Honoka-chan not remember what happened? Perhaps it's not that serious then..._

"Mm...Maki-chan wasn't feeling so well because of the lack of blood..." Honoka peeked at Kotori, worried that Kotori might ask how Maki loss blood.

"Oh. Maki-chan has low blood pressure in the morning? Or..?" Kotori's face reddened once again, while Honoka did not understood why, she hopped on the first reasoning.

"Low blood pressure! That's it! I-I think! Kotori-chan sure is smart!" The gingerhead grabbed Kotori's hand without thinking.

 _Honoka-chan is holding my hands..._

Kotori too wasn't focused on her crush's childhood friend condition anymore as she enjoyed the warmth and softness of their connected hands.

"Mm... Kotori-chan..you still need to rest.." Honoka yawned. "You should..sleep..." And Kotori could no longer gaze into ocean blue as Honoka fell asleep.

 _Honoka-chan's sleeping expression..._

Kotori bit her lip.

 _We're so close... I really do want to poke her cheeks, but... Honoka-chan is still holding my hands... and I like that._

Kotori breathes out slowly; her heart haven't got a proper rest from racing and it certainly has yet to stop. Try as she might, Kotori wasn't able to fall asleep beside her crush for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

When Kotori thought to take a moment of not staring at her crush sleeping, she found that she only had five minutes before the next lesson begins, and she definitely would like a more leisurely walk back with a conscious gingerhead.

" _Honoka-chan._ " The ash-brunette whispers.

Honoka did not even stir.

"Honoka-chan." Kotori tries again but with a normal speaking volume.

Honoka twitched a little but returned to her sleeping state right after.

 _Mm...I would prod or shake..or poke Honoka-chan awake, but...I like how Honoka-chan has been holding my hands from when she fell asleep..._

"Honoka-chan...We need to head back to class now..." Kotori called once more.

"Mm...five more minutes...Yukiho..." Honoka murmurs and tugs her hands closer her chest; causing Kotori to stop breathing.

 _My hands are so close to Honoka-chan!_

Kotori squeezes the very soft and warm hands in hers tightly out of nervousness.

"Mm? Mor-Morning..?" Honoka wakes up drowsily, blinking to adjust to her surroundings.

"Ah! H-Honoka-chan...sorry for waking you! But I did want to wake you...and you need to wake up...Um..." Kotori was too flustered by the waking form of one adorable gingerhead lying twenty centimetres away from her to piece her thoughts together before speaking.

Honoka grins lazily at her rambling friend before giggling when the ash-brunette pressed her lips shut.

"You're so cute, Kotori-chan. What time is it..?" Honoka pushes herself into a sitting position, looking around the room aimlessly.

Kotori quickly gets up too, and clears her throat to find her voice. "I-It's about to be eleven..we should go back to class soon."

Honoka's eyes widened as she took in the information, but soon relaxes again as she kicks herself off the bed and heads over to where Kotori is.

"Are you feeling better now, Kotori-chan?" Honoka leaned close and the ash-brunette leaned backwards in her panic.

"I-I'm okay, Honoka-chan."

 _Ah! Why did I lean away from Honoka-chan? My chance to be close to Honoka-chan..._

The gingerhead blinked once to recover from the fact that she didn't get to check Kotori's temperature, before accepting the ash-brunette's verbal assurance.

"Alright. Let's head back to class then." Honoka turns for the exit with Kotori following behind.

It didn't take more than a minute for golden eyes to be unfocused as Kotori entered a dreamy state of recollecting the pass hour she spent with the only girl that makes her heart do skips and races.

 _Ah...I can hardly wrap my mind around the fact that I slept with Honoka-chan... beside Honoka-chan... and Honoka-chan was holding my hands... so warm...comforting...sweet smelling..._

" _Kotori-chan, come here." The gingerhead with a cheeky grin patted the soft bed beside her, inviting the ash-grey haired girl already in her pyjamas to join her._

 _Kotori slowly made her way to the side of the bed but stopped there. "Are you sure, Honoka-chan?"_

 _Honoka's grin broadened as she gave the space beside her another two firm pats. "Surer than sure, Kotori-chan~"_

" _Mmph..." Kotori lifts her leg to climb into the bed the sweet and loving gingerhead is lying on, but she hits the side and loses her balance; resulting in a tumbling ash-grey. "Wah!"_

"Kotori-chan!" Kotori grabs onto her crush's outstretched hand and the gingerhead quickly steps in front to fully support her.

 _I-I really fell!_

Panicky golden widened and the Kotori tried to step back before she found her balance; resulting in a tumbling ash-grey backwards. "Wah!"

Honoka swiftly and smoothly wrapped her other hand around the ash-grey haired girl's back and pulled the girl upright and close.

"Are you okay, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori shut her eyes and nodded rapidly. "M-Mmph! I'm okay! Honoka-chan..."

Honoka smiles. "That's a relief. Shall we head back to class more carefully now?"

"I... wasn't being not careful..." The ash-grey murmurs under her breath, embarrassed at her clumsy display in front of her crush.

Said crush giggles lightly. "Then I shall have to be more attentive for Princess Kotori-chan so that she doesn't trip over her own feet in the future." Honoka winks at Kotori whose cheeks exploded into a deeper shade of red.

"Honoka-chan...I'll be more careful..."

Honoka chuckles heartily. "That's good to hear."

Kotori found it hard to make eye contact with the gingerhead that doesn't know that she was flirting with Kotori and multiplying the amount of love her "princess" felt for her, thus leaving Kotori incapable of keeping the conversation on their walk back to class.

* * *

After returning to class and sitting through the final lesson before lunch break, Honoka did not waste another second to jump out of her seat the moment the lunch bell rang and she bounded up the stairs to where her low in blood pressure childhood friend is seated.

"Maki-chan! Are you feeling better? Not faint? Or hurt anywhere?" Large blue eyes that were practically awash with concern scanned her scarlet-haired childhood friend all over for signs of discomfort before staring right into the girl's averted violet eyes.

"H-Honoka… I'm fine. You don't have to make a huge ruckus." Maki twirled a few strands of hair in her finger to appear indifferent to Honoka's attention despite feeling delight from it.

 _You're finally here, Honoka. I was expecting your noisy concern when I returned to class earlier, not a certain self-proclaimed class idol. Though the hot chocolate wasn't half bad._

"Really? I didn't..?" Honoka trails off as she left the question incomplete.

 _I told you I trust you, Honoka. So you should trust yourself too._

"No." Maki gave the vampire who was being a worrywart for a change, a reassuring smile.

Honoka releases a huge sigh of relief before breaking into a broad smile. "I'm glad!"

 _It's nice to see Honoka's smile…_

Maki's smile inadvertently pulled higher. "I see you're feeling better too."

"I sure am thanks to Maki-chan!" Honoka nodded with her entire body.

… _It's not that I want to see Honoka's smile. It's that I can't help but notice it. I mean! Ugh… What am I even thinking?_

"Where have you been?" Maki scowled at her own thoughts and took a turn for sour when she remembered that her bubbly childhood friend was missing from class for an entire lesson when she returned – with a certain other classmate.

"Eh? I was at the nurse's office to make sure that Kotori-chan was feeling okay." Honoka answers without a second thought.

" _Even though you didn't stay with me earlier…"_ Maki gripes under her breath, but needless to say, the sharp-eared vampire heard.

"That's because Umi-chan-"

"I know." Maki cut the gingerhead off and shook her head.

 _Why do I feel so annoyed anyway?_

Honoka was clueless too, but she preferred a smiling Maki than a frowning Maki, so she decided to lighten the mood with happy information.

"Kotori-chan was worried for you too." Honoka smiles at the lingering warm feelings in her when the ash-brunette asked about Maki's well-being.

"She did?" Maki raised both eyebrows sceptically.

 _I didn't think Kotori would bother talking about anyone else when she's alone with Honoka. Much less worry about me._

Honoka nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! Kotori-chan is really caring!"

Maki could not help but get affected by Honoka's infectious mood and smile.

 _Yeah, yeah. I'm sure she is._

"But don't worry! I just told her you weren't feeling well, and she understood about having low blood pressure." Honoka rambles on, while Maki listens and glances to the bench where their caring classmate would sit.

 _Kotori looks troubled right now though._

"It's good that you didn't say anything wrong. Kotori looks stressed right about now though. You sure you didn't scare her in any way?" Maki nudged her head towards the bottom for Honoka to turn.

"I wonder what's wrong." Honoka voices her thoughts aloud before heading back down to where the ash-brunette was.

 _You're going already Honoka? Not that I care! … At least say goodbye or see you later… Wait, why would I want Honoka to say that?!_

* * *

Kotori wasn't in time to gather her courage and find a golden chance to invite the charming-without-trying knight also known as Kotori's love interest, and the girl had already left her seat and rushed off to someone else.

The ash grey haired girl understood why though, so she decided to wait, steal a few glances over at the two from time to time, look through her textbook for the lesson she skipped with her crush, before remembering that lunch break meant eating lunch, so she reached for her bento box.

 _I wonder what what's in the bento today~ since I wasn't the one to pack today~_

Kotori pulled was surprised at the lightweight of the bento box when she took it out from under her desk, and was even more surprised to find a note on top of it.

 _I remember the bento box being heavier… And… this note…_

" _You can thank me later._

 _-Yazawa Nico, the Universe's No.1 Idol"_

Was what the note read, and Kotori had a bad feeling churn in her gut. With slightly shaky hands, the grey haired girl opens the cover to her bento box…only to find it emptied of its original content and is replaced by another teared piece of foolscap paper.

" _You're a damsel in distress. Use this chance well!_

 _-Yazawa Nico, the Universe's No.1 Idol"_

Kotori froze for a time, returned to current time, and entered panic mode.

 _Eh? Wait. N-Nico-chan? Did she eat my bento away? T-Then what am I supposed to eat? Ah..! What should I do..? What does she mean by thanking her…and damsel in…di..stress…_

The words slowly clicked in the panicking ash grey haired girl's mind, but she took too long, for her all-time saviour has returned to her side before she could think of what to say and how to make use of her unfortunate situation – created by a certain class idol.

 _Ah…And I'm starting to feel hungry now-_

"Kotori-chan. Is something the matter?"

"H-Honoka-chan?!" Kotori shouts before hurriedly clamping a hand to her mouth and another to hide the empty bento box. "I-It's nothing…I…"

 _Ah! Why did I hide the bento? Because I wanted to eat with Honoka-chan and don't want Honoka-chan to think that I ate without her?_

"Hm?" Honoka sits herself in her seat and scoots closer to the obviously flustered ash grey haired girl.

 _H-Honoka-chan! Don't come so close to me right now… I can't think at all like that..!_

The whole of lunchbreak was pretty much over already, so the others were beginning to settle back down in class, however, Kotori could hardly settle her drumming heart or her empty stomach.

 _I don't have time to go the cafeteria to eat now…_

Kotori shook her head silently, though her eyes betrayed the worry she felt.

"You can tell me anything, Kotori-chan. I'll do whatever I can to help." Honoka encourages.

"I…" The ash grey haired girl presses her lips tightly together, unsure of how to phrase her situation.

"Are you feeling unwell again? I can bring you to the nurse's office again-"

"T-That's not it… I'm feeling okay. Just…" Kotori quickly lets the concern gingerhead know that she was feeling pink of health, lest they ended up in the nurse's office a second time today.

 _Ah…What do I say? It's not like we can do anything too…_

"Just?" Honoka prompted; her shimmering with concern blue eyes not once left her seatmate's face.

"My…my bento box is empty…" Kotori shyly showed the now food-less bento box to the gingerhead, and to add to her embarrassment – her stomach chose this moment to let out a low rumble.

Kotori blushed and pushed the bento box under her table before turning away from her crush.

 _Ah! Why did my stomach have to grumble now? In front of Honoka-chan… That's so embarrassing!_

If Kotori was expecting the gingerhead to laugh; that was not going to happen, as the gingerhead took one of Kotori's slightly sweaty hands due to the panic state she was currently in.

"Honoka-chan?" The ash grey haired girl raises her head to meet her crush's eyes.

Honoka grins wider and whispers. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Eh? But-"

"Come on." Honoka doesn't give Kotori a second to think, and she pulls Kotori towards the exit as quietly and somewhat sneakily so that no one will question where they were going when the next lesson was about to begin in a few minutes.

* * *

The cafeteria was empty; simply because now wasn't the time for students to be here. Lessons are back in session, and Kotori was freaking out, a vast contrast to the smiley gingerhead who brought her out of the four walls of their classroom.

"H-Honoka-chan… We should be in class…" Kotori tugged weakly at their joint hands.

Honoka directs her grin that somehow has the capability to make the ash grey haired girl forget about her worry for a moment. "Kotori-chan's stomach is more important than classes. So we aren't returning to class until you're full, Kotori-chan."

"But.." Kotori wanted to protest and not skip class for a second time in one day, however, her stomach decided to sound its agreement with the gingerhead.

Honoka smiles satisfactorily and brings her hungry friend to a randomly selected table in the cafeteria – all the tables are vacant for them to choose after all. "Sit. And tell me what you want to eat, Kotori-chan. I'll get it for you."

 _I don't think Kotori-chan would want bread after all. And I only know that Kotori-chan doesn't like garlic… So it's better to ask what Kotori-chan wants first!_

"N-No! I can get my food on my own, Honoka-chan! I-" Kotori's eyes widened considerably at the thought of having her crush buy her lunch and bring it over to her while she sits and wait; all these adding to her ludicrous situation.

Honoka however, had a varying opinion as she chuckles at her seatmate's refusal. "I insist. Now tell me what you want to eat, Kotori-chan. Or do you want me to pick a garlic dish?"

 _Kotori-chan is so modest~ Friends help each other get their food! Just like how I lugged a bear back to share with Umi-chan years ago!_

Kotori pouts at her crush's tease; she really did not want to eat a garlic dish, though she can see herself eating it if her crush wanted her to. "Um…a salmon set will do."

 _Salmon, eh~ Alright!_

"Okay. Your meal will be coming right up, ma'am! Just hang on a sec!" Honoka playfully bows and dashes off for the food store that sells rice sets.

"Honoka-chan is so nice and caring… and childish too." Kotori could not help but smile widely as she stared at the gingerhead's energetic back.

* * *

It didn't take long for the food to be cooked and presented on the table for Kotori to partake. It also did not take long for Kotori to fall back into guilt and panic for skipping classes, even if it allows her to spend such a secretive time alone with her crush.

"Honoka-chan…maybe we shouldn't… Let's head back to cla-"

"Kotori-chan." Honoka calls with authority, effectively having the ash grey haired girl to not finish her sentence of bailing.

 _Mou, Kotori-chan! Just enjoy your lunch and the fact that we get to experience this empty cafeteria!_

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take all responsibilities for this! If a teacher catches or questions us, I'll let them know that it's all on me." Honoka pushes the food closer to Kotori.

 _You don't have to worry about a thing, Kotori-chan!_

"But…"

Honoka didn't want Kotori to keep her hungry tummy waiting any longer, and pulls the plate over, takes a good spoonful of rice and pan-fried salmon, and lifts it up toward Kotori. "Kotori-chan, say 'Ahh~' I'll feed you."

Kotori's system shuts down – meaning Kotori wasn't able to move thanks to Honoka's innocent 'ahh~' and action to feed the ash grey haired girl; all this progress was happening too fast for Kotori to keep up at the moment.

 _Kotori-chan is a really good girl. But we're already here, and I really don't want to let Kotori-chan remain hungry… I guess I have no choice! I'll eat a bite to encourage Kotori-chan to do so!_

Honoka puts the spoonful of rice and salmon into her mouth, and bites it at an incredible speed before swallowing it down.

"See…I'm as guilty…if not guiltier than you are, Kotori-chan…" Honoka forces a smile and aggressively pushes her gag reflex down and away; puking or breaking out in a coughing fit in front of her seatmate she really likes and treasures wasn't something she wants to happen after all.

 _Uu…Even though the food didn't look bad…I just can't stand this!_

Honoka smiles encouragingly to Kotori once more before taking another scoop over to Kotori.

"I-I'm sorry, Honoka-chan!" Kotori could not help but apologize as she accepted the spoon full of delicious salmon and rice.

Once the ash grey haired girl swallows the first scoop of lunch this fateful school day, she could not help but let out a soft squeal of happiness that food has entered her body.

 _Yay~! I made Kotori-chan eat her lunch!_

Honoka beams all her pearly whites, fangs out in the open for viewing; luckily for the careless vampire, Kotori was too distracted by the fact that her crush was still feeding her, and the two was seemingly in their own little world with how the whole cafeteria was not packed and the sounds around was only of the vendors working behind them, and the two's 'ahh~' and 'ahh~n', plus their idle chatter.

The two class skipper returns to class later, and with the combined luck of Honoka and Kotori, the teacher had to step out then, so they could enter the class without being questioned. Though there was one piercing and questioning amber eyes that never left Honoka from the moment she stepped into the classroom; Honoka herself knew she had some explaining to do the next time Umi gets her alone, but she's okay with that, and was simply glad to be able to help her sweet and caring ash grey haired friend to not have to endure hunger through the remainder of the school day.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **-pouts- I actually did not manage to share an August chapter. So…I'm going to make a promise to everyone – I'm going to share at least two chapters in September! So~ Look forward to another chapter soon~ :'D (Feel free to hound me/spam me/shout out to me for the chapters if it seems like I'm taking too long! Hehe~ ^v^ I'll do my best!)**

 **And~ Well now~ How was this chapter~? XD I certainly hope y'all enjoyed it! *O* It's mostly filled with fun~ adorable~ Honoka and Kotori interactions~! XD hehe~**

 **A little (?) continuation of the "Damsel in Distress" tactic the Great Nico-nii came up with! X'P**

 **So! Leave a comment to let me know how you enjoyed this chapter~ Or how much you desire for more~ hehe~ *v* (See you~~)**


	19. I Will Protect You, Time & Time Again

Special Chapter – I Will Protect You, Time and Time Again

 **Author Notes**

I wanted to write the next chapter, but I'm a little bit stuck… But don't worry, the continuation _will_ be in the following month! :D

And well, this is like a side story of sorts which I think might not flow in the main story, so I'm sharing them… _like this_ ~ ^v^ Just like the Mother's Day special chapter~ hehe~ XP

 **I hope everyone enjoys this too! XD**

 _ **Replies to comment**_ _(super long replies coming through~ XD Look for your name or read them all if you like, hahas~)_ _ **:**_

 _Mystletainn –_ _ **Wahaha! XD Yup~ They should~ Or should I say they did~? ;'D Honoka brought Kotori to the nurse's office which was empty~ and then to the cafeteria which was kinda empty~ :'3 But yeah, they should get an even more private room~ ^w^**_

 _Bobby –_ _ **Sly? What are you talking about? Nico isn't sly, Nico is smart and full of ideas! ;D –winks-**_

 _ **Mm~ Me too..I'm glad to be able to give my very first story which I love, an update! X'D hehe~**_

 _ **Ooh~ I think Kotori's fantasies are interesting too~ And makes me want to write a separate AU for those two love birds!**_

 _ **Nyahaha~ XD Honoka and Kotori is always so in love with one another regardless of worlds~ hehe~ -v-**_

 _Kakashi00521 –_ _ **Hello and welcome to the world of fantasizing Kotori who is very in love with the ever-adorable fanged Honoka and their daily lives~ ^w^**_

 _ **And well~ hehe~ *w* I'm really happy to hear that you find this story incredibly good! XD And that you get the "watching the anime" impression from reading~ It makes me super~ happy! Cos' well…I believe I do write with the scenes playing out in an anime-fashion. (I love anime, and I love being able to see Honoka and everyone animated too! XD)**_

 _ **(ch7) Ehehe~ Mm~ True that Kotori has many chances to flirt with Honoka~ But do understand that Kotori can be quite shy and when our dear, dense bread-loving vampire is charming Kotori and making her heart drum in her ears, it's a bit hard to concentrate on**_ _ **tactical**_ _ **flirting~ ;D hehe~**_

 _ **(ch12) *O* I super-duper-ultimately love this chapter too~ hehe~ I mean, it's a chapter filled with Honoka and Kotori interaction and flirting and getting closer to one another~ XD But ahh~ -w- It makes me happy to know that you love this chapter and HonoKoto so much~ hehe~ X'3**_

 _ **Honoka's cool vampireness too! *O* More to come~!**_

 _ **(ch18) Lucky! Very lucky! XD hehe~ Nozomi and Honoka level of fortune~ X'3 Cos' when I'm reading a multi-chapter fic and it's not complete, and I reach the current chapter…I just want more..! But gotta wait for updates, would get me all "Ahh! More! More! More! Where can I get more!?" kind of mood, hahas. So, that you've been binge reading on this little-not-so-little HonoKoto story and have an update appear right when you were nearing the current one… I'll be all "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alright~! More HonoKoto! *O*" –chuckles-**_

 _ **A-Anyways..! OwO Oh… Wow… Really? My story managed to get you reading it all over the place and throughout the day and night~? Hehe~ X'3 That kind of makes me happy-blushy… hehe~ X"3**_

 _ **Ahaha~ Well… I am going for an overall light-hearted story, indeed~ Fluffy and sweet~ Angst won't exactly be in between Honoka and Kotori if any. We always have light angst from Kotori being jealous? :'P Though Honoka is such a sunshine and sweetheart to allow Kotori to remain jealous (even though she doesn't know!)**_

 _ **I'm glad you love the long chapters! XD Cos' when it comes to writing "The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire"; the words just keep spilling out of my mind, feelings from my heart and letters from my fingers. ;D So chapters will always be more than a 1000, 2000, or even 3000. :'3**_

 _ **OvO Ohh~ Honoka was single-mindedly focused on Kotori not feeling well, so the "I love you" won't be thought too much at that point of time. Plus~ Honoka just loves everyone so much~ All her friends and family~ Honoka also holds Kotori dear to her despite only meeting for a few months now. :'3 But Honoka haven't realized or thought too deeply of her feelings for one ash-grey haired friend yet~ XD**_

 _ ***O* Aww~ No way~ It always makes me happy and silly-grinning when I receive praises from you lovely readers! XD So no, not sick of it at all! Hehe~ *O* Plus, it's not exactly all the time. ;D So your praises are more than welcome! It warms my heart and puts a smile on my face, that's for sure! XD But other than praises~ letting me know what you like of the story/chapter helps me improve and come up with more ideas too! So do share your thoughts more~ hehe~ You've been sharing a lot Kakashi-san~ so I'm really happy to receive reviews from you! Hehe~ X'3**_

 _ **Well! See you next chapter~ XD**_

 _FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire –_ _ **Nyahaha~ Hey there, FIRESTORM~ ^v^ There's definitely that. ;D But Honoka primarily cares for Kotori lots~ :D Skipping class is a bonus! XD**_

 _ **Mm~ I love that scene too~ X'3 I totally wanted to make Honoka cuddle Kotori~ But I'm gonna save cuddling for the future~ *W* Thus we begin with hand-holding on the same bed~ nyahaha~ XP**_

 _ **How dense Honoka can be? Time will tell, Kotori will experience and we will see! XD**_

 _ **Mmph! Thank you, FIRESTORM! Knowing that you'll be waiting to read new chapters makes me happy and… assured. Hehe~ :D And don't worry! I won't abandon this story! Definitely not! XD I want to see through my first story properly~ And have Kotori get her feelings across to dense vampire Honoka! XD (She already have in my mind though~ hahas~)**_

 _KoyoriYume –_ _ **The wait is over! Hehe~ XD Have your dosage of Honoka x Kotori, Koyori-san~ XD I'm sorry for taking so long too! But this time..! Did I make it? Was I faster? Hehe~ I hope so! XD –fingers crossed-**_

 _ **Aww~ *O* I'm a writer, but sometimes I can't find the right words to express how appreciative and grateful and simply happy and those warm, fluttery feelings I get when you say something like "nothing beats your vampire dense bread loving Honoka" XD (I'm serious :)) So…Just know that I love you and am VERY grateful from your kind words! XD**_

 _ **Mm-hm~ Everyone thinks that of Honoka! XD But she really does care for Kotori! ^v^ Ditching class is a bonus~ :D So yep~ two birds with one stone! XD**_

 _ **Nyahaha~ Mm~ So did I! The bed scene and the dekomometer~ Ah~ Honoka why are you so capable of making our heart skip beats without even knowing you did! *O***_

 _ **Hehe~ I'm glad you love that! Honoka's "I love you, Kotori-chan" ~~ X'3**_

 _ **Kotori won't lose! Kotori will prevail! Kotori~~ stay strong! XD hehe~ She will do her best to get Honoka to understand that she is**_ _ **in love-love**_ _ **with Honoka! *w***_

 _ **Ooh~ How did you answer your mother? Hehe~ I don't regret being able to make Koyori-san giggle and roll in bed! Hahas! XD Honoka and Kotori does that~ X'3**_

 _ ***W* Hifumin is adorable! Yun too! Everyone in New Game is adorable! *O* Ye, even Umiko! XD –chuckles-**_

 _ **P.S. Ohh~ You're very blessed indeed! XD**_

 _ **P.S.S. OvO Ohh, no, I haven't. I'll go check it out since Koyori-san promises lots of wonderful yuri ships in it~ hehe~ XD**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. Skinship between Honoka and Kotori is always more than welcomed! XD Especially unexpected, doki-doki kinds~ X'3 –squeals- XD**_

 _Tehoneupper -_ _ **^v^ I'm glad you like the chapter! And Honoka feeding Kotori was really fun to write too~ Honoka trying to eat food she can't swallow well just to encourage Kotori to take a bite too~ *O* hehe~ Umi, huh~ "SHAMELESS!" ^w^**_

* * *

She shouldn't be doing this. Kousaka Honoka has not attained approval from her parents or her strict and caring childhood friend to be out when the sun is down. Yet a certain jolly gingerhead was strolling and at times skipping through the night; entertained by the streets that could be busy or silent depending on the days, tonight happened to be a quiet one.

"Hm~" The restless vampire hummed to herself as her glowing blue eyes gazed up to the night skies decorated with a sea of stars.

 _It feels like anything can be possible when I look at all the shining stars up there._

Honoka closed her right hand that reached out to a singular star as if to grasp it, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Let's-" _Fly!_

Honoka cut herself off as she took in her surroundings, confirming that there was no one around before changing into her bat form and taking for the skies.

"Mm~" Honoka-bat did an energetic loop de loop, spread her wings wide apart for a moment before flapping them again to keep herself in air. "The night air is such a pleasant flight experience~ hehe~"

Up in the skies where it was simply cooling, Honoka-bat looked down upon the house's rooftop that she recognized and to the ones she don't recognize too well. "Hm…"

 _It'd be nice to see someone I know and hang out on such a lovely night~ But it might be better if I don't too…hehe~_

Honoka-bat chuckled nervously at the thought of bumping into Umi or Maki, a scolding would be inevitable; yet she also knew why they were told many a time to not be outside in the night, what with the increasing amount of missing people and murder cases. They knew it was the act of Cold Vampires.

 _But it's not always something bad happens either…_

Honoka-bat pouted at the fact that she has to be careful not only of the sun, but of her own kind.

"Alright~! I've decided! I'll do what I can to change Cold Vampires to be like us! We don't have to kill! We can all live in peace together~"

Honoka-bat pulled her wings in front of her in a pose of determination, but no matter how great the cause or passion that the vampire felt will not help her defy gravity, and down she went.

"Wah!" Honoka-bat caught herself before she hit a roof; rapid flapping of her wings and then changing back to human. "Phew~!"

 _That was close. Hehe~_

The gingerhead was going to kick back and relax on the random roof she made a sudden landing on, but her focus was locked onto the distressed and afraid voice – a voice she recognized.

"P-Please go away… I don't want to hang out with you all…" the small and timid voice trembled as cerulean on high alert darted all over to find the source.

"Heh! Come on, you know you want to." A gruff and smug male voice responded while others, probably another three from what the vampire can hear, echoed the leader with a sick laughter.

Soon enough Honoka spotted the girl in trouble, her friend in trouble. Honoka wished she could have found the ash-brunette earlier as she seethed through her fangs subconsciously.

 _Kotori-chan!_

Without a care for entering the scene "naturally", like how normal humans will, the agitated vampire sped right in front of her targeted friend, thrusted the leader of the group of unruly guys away from them, and glared down the thug with blue eyes that shined dangerously in the badly illuminated street.

"Stay away from Kotori-chan!" Honoka commanded before turning quickly to face the shaken girl, blue eyes softens immediately as she gave a comforting smile to the ash-brunette. "Are you okay, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori nodded and stepped closer to the calming existence also known as Honoka.

"They didn't hurt you?" The gingerhead continued in a gentle tone, not wanting to frighten the already shaken girl.

 _If they hurt you, I won't forgive them._

Kotori shook her head and was lifting her hand to have some form of physical contact with her crush, but was interrupted.

"Oi! Who the hell are you? Mind your own business, and step away from our prize." The thug that recovered from Honoka's earlier thrust growled, upset about being pushed but cockiness still flooded his tone.

 _Kotori-chan is not hurt in any way?_

Honoka was going to ignore the mob as she was more interested in making sure that Kotori was feeling alright, but apparently the hooligans who are probably from relatively rich families considering the suit jacket they wore had other ideas.

"Don't ignore the Boss!" Hooligan One shouted.

 _That's good…_

"Yeah!" Hooligan Two sounded his agreement.

 _I should take Kotori-chan away from here-_

"We just want the busty girl there!" Hooligan Three disgusted the vampire.

 _Don't call Kotori-chan some "busty girl"!_

The "Boss" snickered, obviously gaining a major ego boost from his lackeys.

Honoka whirled around with a frown, and did not step further away from Kotori so that she can give the ash-brunette a sense of safety.

"Kotori-chan is my business. And she certainly isn't a prize. So stay away from her." The gingerhead hissed, Kotori was surprised to hear her crush speak with so much anger, and despite feeling really scared, she felt kind of happy that her crush was feeling angry for her.

The Boss snorts and gives some form of signal to the rest. "We went flower viewing today, and she is the lucky flower we are going to pick. So stay out of this, kid."

"Flower? And I'm not a kid!" Honoka stomped a foot in front of her.

Kotori tugged on Honoka's orange shirt timidly; she knew what the "flowers" meant as she noticed this group of boys snickering and chattering loudly during the art convention she was at earlier; they clearly were not talking about the exhibits and were checking out the ladies there. Unfortunately for Kotori, she was the one they decided to pick on.

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka turned her back to the Boss, unable to see that the rest of the hooligans have moved suspiciously.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori whimpered as she gripped the edge of Honoka's shirt tighter. Concern-filled blue eyes widened and were churning with unfamiliar emotions; the gingerhead herself clenched her fists tightly without even realizing.

 _They made Kotori-chan so afraid..! I-_

"RAHH!"

"Honoka-chan, look out!"

Honoka broke out of her thoughts when Kotori made an effort to pull the gingerhead closer so that Kotori could shield Honoka from an incoming attack from the hooligan.

Quick reflexes kicking in, the vampire grimaced at the idea of letting Kotori get injured _for_ her, so she shifted her weight all onto one foot, wrapped her right arm around Kotori bringing the girl as close as possible to her, and with her left hand, she blocked the broken pipe that the hooligan swung at her.

 _I just want to protect Kotori-chan, but I can't let them know that I'm a vampire too._

A moment of clarity and a split second decision, Honoka twisted the pipe out of the hooligan's hand and threw it away, not too far so that they will know she has super strength, but far enough they can't get it back easily.

"Wha-! Ahh!" The hooligan without his weapon backed away in surprise and fear.

Honoka ignored the hooligan and the Boss's irritated click of his tongue to face the ash-brunette in her arms. "Kotori-chan."

Wide but relieved golden eyes stared back into deep blue eyes that flickered between pure worry and rage. "I-I'm okay…How about Honoka-chan?"

 _Kotori-chan is so kind. Always caring for others before herself…_

Honoka cracked a smile for Kotori. "I'm okay. Don't worry, Kotori-chan."

Kotori didn't want to look away, but she gave a quick glance over to see that the hooligans have not given up, they were armed with miscellaneous weapons, and the hooligan that attacked earlier have picked up the bent out of shape pipe. Kotori swallowed uneasily and looked back to her crush. "They got weapons-"

"Don't worry, Kotori-chan, I'll keep you safe." Honoka smiled the smile Kotori have come to know and love; a wide smile that showed Kotori her crush's pearly whites. The fangs were in plain view, a mere five centimetres away, but Kotori was so awash with a strong sense of security and the usual rapid drumming of her heart because of how she fell in love every single time the girl holding her firmly right now smiled, Kotori didn't notice, or couldn't bother to find it amiss at the moment.

 _I know they are just humans, even with weapons, I can handle them. I just don't want Kotori-chan to get hurt at all._

"We didn't have to get all violent if you just left, kid. But now that you pissed me off, you're going to leave the HARD way!" The Boss laughed loudly and pointed at the gingerhead, indicating for the rest of his gang to go on the assault.

"Don't move." Honoka instructed softly as she released Kotori so that the ash-brunette won't get hit by any of the attacks coming her way. She ran forward and ducked just as one of the hooligans swung the golf club at her, grabbing the guy's shoulder and giving a good kick behind his knee so that the hooligan will fall to the ground.

"OOF! ARGH!" The hooligan could only let out groans as he fell to the floor.

 _One down._

The next hooligan had fear in his eyes, but allowed the adrenaline push himself forward as he charged at Honoka with the wooden plank. "GYAHHAHH!"

The hooligans weren't the only one to have adrenaline, as the careless vampire backhand smashed the incoming wooden plank into uneven halves.

 _Oops?_

"GYAHH!" The hooligan let out another battle cry of sorts as he balled his fists to throw at the unexpected and crazily strong girl.

Honoka grabbed the fist, took a few large steps in the direction where the hooligan came from, and flipped the hooligan onto the ground, hard enough that the air escaped the hooligan when he landed. "GYOOF!"

 _Two do-_

"Hyah!" Honoka spun around faster than she might have ever had when Kotori's cry reach her ears. The same unfamiliar emotion – anger, flooded the vampire's blue eyes and the tip of her fingers.

 _No one touches Kotori-chan!_

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Before the Boss could lay a finger on Kotori, Honoka was right behind him, ready to punch the night out of the instigator of this brawl and away from the girl she promised to protect. However, the Boss faced Honoka with a face full of arrogance, doubt and fear. "NOW!"

"Honoka-chan!"

Kotori screamed the same time a blow was delivered to Honoka's back by the first hooligan with the broken pipe, only staggering a bit as she did not expect a hit, the gingerhead gnashed her fangs together and carried through with her punch powered with rage.

 _I won't let Kotori-chan be hurt!_

"KEHH-" The Boss staggered on the ground and spat out some blood. "Hit her rapidly!" He commanded angrily and desperately.

"Y-YES, BOSS!" The hooligan swung the broken pipe in his shaking hands towards Honoka who still had her back to the armed hooligan.

"I won't let you touch Kotori-chan!" Honoka declared as she turned on her heel at a speed impossible for humans, the hooligan froze in his attack, petrified by the blue eyes that pierced right through the guy's gut and soul. Lost in her determination to put the gang trying to sexually harass Kotori out of commission, Honoka took the broken pipe in her hands and snapped it in two without batting an eyelid.

"AHHHH!" The hooligan fell onto his behind, and kept screaming as he kicked clumsily against the asphalt as best his wobbly limbs could push him away from the vampire that stared with cold eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The Boss shouted in exasperation at all his lackeys behaviour and loss to a single girl. "I GOT TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!"

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori's worry-filled voice brought the gingerhead out of the pool of anger and dark hole of violence which threatened to take over the vampire.

The Boss rushed Honoka in an attempt to stab the gingerhead, but Honoka easily side stepped and unarmed the penknife from the Boss.

"Eyak!" The Boss gripped his wrist that Honoka bent earlier, it was a simple move to remove weapons from opponents that a certain archer taught the gingerhead, but the Boss reacted as though he lost a finger. "R-Remember this! Y-You monster!" And the Boss ran away, not waiting for the others to scramble to their feet.

"…" Honoka breathed out of her nose, and turned towards-

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori tackled the gingerhead, hugging her crush close as though letting go would equate to losing the gingerhead.

 _Kotori-chan…_

Honoka chuckles and wraps her arms around the ash-brunette. "The bad guys are all gone now… You're safe now, dear princess~" The gingerhead whispered in her classmate's ear to lighten the mood.

 _No one is here to be disrespectful to you now, Kotori-chan._

Little did the dense vampire know, she more than successfully changed the mood for Kotori as the ash-brunette pressed closer to hide her face that was sure to be as red as her ears that felt the gentle yet playful whisper from her knight.

"W-Why are you here, Honoka-chan..?" Kotori asked just to say something; she is more than glad and overjoyed that the gingerhead appeared when she did and saved her after all.

"I was fly- W-Walking around!" The forgetful vampire clamped her mouth shut after hurriedly correcting herself.

 _Wahh! I almost let the bat out of the bag!_

"Walking around?" Kotori voiced, still hiding her face; she was still worried about her reddened face, but the fact that she was hugging Honoka and Honoka was embracing her, made her want to remain where she was for longer.

"Mmph. The night is usually very peaceful, and I like that… So I kind of sneaked out to enjoy the atmosphere. Hehe~" The gingerhead admits to disobeying the rules to Kotori, giggling guiltily beside Kotori's ear.

 _It's peaceful…But if it isn't I'll help someone if I can._

Honoka held her friend slightly tighter subconsciously as she thought about how _there are_ Cold Vampires going around and attempting or successfully hurting others.

 _I prefer if no one is targeted at all…but I'm selfish, and can't help but wish for it to be someone I don't know when there is someone being attacked or targeted…_

"Honoka-chan…" The ash-brunette breathed out the name she loves most in the world.

"Hm?" The gingerhead loosens her embrace to get a look of Kotori's face – which was still had a strong blush on because of Honoka's giggle right at her ear, she was blinking rapidly to try and calm her racing heart, and was breathing unevenly; Honoka took this the wrong way and frowned worriedly. "Kotori-chan, I'll take you home now, so you don't have to be scared anymore."

 _Kotori-chan must not want to stick around here for too long._

Kotori was surprised by the gingerhead's voice sudden loss in upbeat, and looked up to see her crush staring intently at her; everything about Honoka was concern for her. Kotori felt that mix of happiness and guilt for taking joy in seeing the usually energetic girl worried for her.

"Mmph… I can see you home first-" The ash-brunette remembered how her crush could easily get lost regardless of where she is and wanted to offer walking the gingerhead home first, however there was just no way the stubborn vampire was going to allow that.

"Don't be silly, Kotori-chan. It's my responsibility to make sure the Princess returns home safe and sound. Not the other way round!" Honoka pouted for a few seconds to get her point across before scooping her friend's hand in hers.

"Honoka-chan… You don't have to…" Kotori wondered why she was even trying to push her crush away when she was more than excited and jumping for joy inside that her crush is going to see her home, and is _holding her hands_.

"I want to. Now let's go before the sun rises~" Honoka jokes with a broad smile, lifting the soft hand in hers while waiting for Kotori to move.

"Mmph!" Kotori can't help but return the broad smile and daringly squeeze the strong hand holding hers.

* * *

The valiant knight held her princess's hand securely in hers and took the lead, but only until the directionally challenged knight tried for a wrong turn and the princess tugged her knight's hand towards the right way with a giggle.

"A-Anyways, Kotori-chan." Honoka's cheeks tinted a slight pink for her usual but nonetheless embarrassing mistake, especially when Honoka was doing her best to be cool and reassuring for the ash-brunette. "Why are you outside so late on your own again?"

 _Ah…If only I can stop taking those wrong turns! Kotori-chan is going to think I'm uncool at this rate!_

Kotori allowed the sight, sound, and sensation of her crush being embarrassed in front of her be ingrained into her mind before she answered. "Mm…I was at an art convention that was held in the evening until night…"

 _Kotori-chan really likes art, huh~ It really fits her after all!_

"Mm~ Then bring me along next time." Honoka self-invites herself as she beams into the night.

"Eh? B-Bring Honoka-chan along..?" The ash-brunette was no doubt thinking about how it will be like going on many dates with her crush as she stuttered and felt her heart rate increase.

Oblivious Honoka giggles with a nod. "Yup! That way I can protect Kotori-chan from anyone and anything!"

 _Today was so reliant on chance that I was outside, and there to hear Kotori-chan…That's way too dangerous!_

"Protect me…" Kotori repeated in a soft voice.

"That's right. I don't want to see or hear that Kotori-chan got hurt or kidnapped or anything bad happening to you when I go to school. I want to be able to be by your side and make sure you're okay." Honoka rambled on, not noticing that Kotori was turning redder by the second and miraculously not fainting on the spot. "And since Kotori-chan seems to like to stay out and walk around in the night…as her knight, I've got to be around to protect her!"

 _What kind of knight isn't around when the people they want to protect is in trouble after all!_

Kotori couldn't find her voice after the gingerhead's very inspiring, and very heart-throbbing speech, and she was doing all she could to not squeal out loud and throw her arms around her crush.

"Kotori-chan? Is that okay?" Honoka asked in a gentler tone, a bit worried for the silent girl who was gripping her hand very tightly.

 _If Kotori-chan doesn't want me around, I guess I need to find a different way to make sure Kotori-chan is safe…_

"I-I-I'm okay..Honoka-chan…You…won't get bored at art conventions?" Kotori asked timidly with upturned eyes.

Honoka grins, happy that Kotori responded and amused at the question. "I'll be watching Kotori-chan if I get bored of the art. But if the art is anything like what Kotori-chan draws, I don't think I'll be bored!"

The art-loving ash-brunette stared at her feet as she prayed that steam was not escaping her head from all the heat she felt because of the girl that seemed perfectly fine with straight-on praises that acts as cupid arrows time and time again on Kotori.

" _If Honoka-chan is okay with that…_ " Kotori mumbled a response, normal hearing would be unable to catch, but the clueless to her actions vampire grinned wider.

"Of course I'm okay with that! I think it'll be fun hanging out with Kotori-chan~" Honoka continues with a happy swing of their joint hands.

 _It'll be fun to see Kotori-chan around what she loves and see her all happy~ hehe~_

"Mmph…" Kotori was drowning in bliss this silent night.

"Oh, we've reached your home~" Honoka stated as they stopped outside the Minami residence.

"So soon…" Kotori accidentally complained aloud in a sad tone before covering her mouth with her free hand.

The gingerhead chuckles. "We'll see each other tomorrow, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori nodded nervously just as the door opened to reveal her mother.

"Kotori, welcome back. Oh, Honoka, would you like to come in for tea?" Kotori's mum had a knowing and teasing look as she extended an invitation for the gingerhead.

"Mum!" Kotori whispered harshly.

"I would love to." Honoka started as Kotori whirled back to her crush with wide golden eyes. "But it's kinda late, and I gotta go home now..hehe~ Maybe next time, Kotori-mama?"

Kotori felt her hands got clammier by the second at the fact that Honoka just called her mum "mama", while the older ash-grey haired lady recovered from her surprise with an accepting smile.

"Oh, um, I'm used to calling the parents of my really close friends by their names and mama…Sorry if-"

"I don't mind. It's too bad you can't join us for tea tonight, Honoka. I look forward to the next opportunity." Kotori's mum winked at her daughter who had her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as she was not sure what to say or could say.

"Mmph! Good night, Kotori-mama, good night, Kotori-chan!" Honoka lets go of her friend's hand and waved goodbye.

"G-Good night…Honoka-chan…" Kotori quickly recovered and said her goodnights before her crush disappeared down the street.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I made it! XD I wrote another chapter for "The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire" before the month of September ended! XD**

 **Ehehe~ XP Mm~~ How was it? I tried my best in writing action, and I certainly hope it was clear and…exciting and fun! XD**

 **Ahh~ -w- I feel relieved right now. Hahas~ :'P**

 **Anyways! I hope everyone enjoyed this special chapter of Honoka protecting Kotori~ XD**

 **Leave me your comments and thoughts~ *O* Let me know how you find it, where I could improve or simply what you love about it! XD (I'll be more than grateful and ecstatic for it~ *w*)**

 **P.S. On a side note~ I was wondering how y'all…say the name of this story? OvO I understand that I gave it a really long title after all. XP And even if I use initials.. "TDLoLaRCbDV" is really~ long. Hehe~ :P So I'm curious as to how each of y'all refer/say the name of this story!**

 **I keep doing my best to say the full name every single time~ -chuckles- *O* The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire! *v* See you next chapter~! More Eli, Rin and Hanayo in next chapter~ XD**


	20. Tag, you're it!

**Author Notes**

Yay for updates! –banzai- XD

May you all enjoy~ :D

 _ **Replies to comment (**_ _long replies coming through~_ _ **):**_

 _Yuri-chan -_ **XD** **hehe~ Thank you for the lovely, lovely reviews, Yuri-chan~! I guess I should start with chapter 18~ XP  
It's okay that your review is a little late~ :D Though I won't lie~ I was wondering whether Yuri-chan has read the chapter~ hehe~ ^w^ Mm~ *O* I love it too~! Honoka taking care of Kotori was just so..~ Ahh~ Cute and endearing~! XD hehe~  
Aww~ XD Really~? I'm glad Yuri-chan thinks I write the action scenes well~ And that Yuri-chan can image it perfectly makes me glad~! XD Mm~~m~ *O* I can't agree more! Honoka protecting Kotori is always a pleasure and just..! Simply awesome to read! XD hehe~ *O*  
Yuri-chan must really love action, or Yuri-chan really loves Honoka saving and protecting Kotori so she can't stop rereading! hehe~ *w*  
^v^ Honoka can't help but ALMOST reveal her vampire identity when it comes to Kotori~ hehe~ XP But thankfully Kotori didn't notice huh~? XD  
Once again~ Thank you soo~ much for the awesome reviews, Yuri-chan! XD See you next chapter! *O***

 _TheNightstriker –_ _ **Once again, Welcome Back, Nightstriker~~ *v* Mm~ It's nice to know that you do read the entire title out in your mind~ XD I guess I was starting to wonder if it was too long cos' I write out the entire title on paper every time I sit down to ideate for the next chapter~ XD**_

 _ ***O* Yes, Honoka is a very cool, badass~ XP –chuckles- Adding to the already super long title isn't necessary~ But thanks for trying! XD**_

 _ **Kotori wasn't taking a midnight stroll though. She was returning home from an art convention she attended which happened to end late. :'P But yes, Honoka can take night strolls~ XD**_

 _ **OwO Well..~ Kotori is definitely adorable and vulnerable and huggable~ especially with what was happening to her! Ehh…Gentle… Well, be a Honoka. ;D That works~ XD**_

 _ **~ Aww man~ XD I'm very, very happy that you would leave a comment for the chapter you missed because I asked~ hehe~ XD Thank you! Really! I love your comments~ XD**_

 _ **Mm~~ OwO Yup~ I simply adore chapters that are filled to the brim with HonoKoto scenes~ *W* hehe~**_

 _ **Ah, well, Nico didn't eat Kotori's food, she can't, but no, she didn't throw it away, she gave it to someone. XP And true, I don't advocate cutting class, definitely not! (Though Honoka and Kotori was adorable in the cafeteria~) XD**_

 _ **Mm~ True. Maki would be kind of sad and jealous that Honoka's attention keeps going to Kotori. (Kotori is trying very hard after all! :D) But I think I want to let Umi and Maki have their fair share of Honoka in their lives too~ XD Honoka wants it that way too~**_

 _ **Ahh~ XD Yes~ The forehead thermometer (as Koyori mentioned) is really cute! *O* And~ even if Honoka could hear Kotori's super-duper racing heart~ that doesn't mean cute but dense Honoka would understand why or react to it~ XP hehe~**_

 _ **Yup, yup, yup~ XD Cute, touching, and thank goodness Honoka is friendly and not…violent/bad~ XD**_

 _ **Heh~ Chapters to show everyone else is definitely lined up~ Some way or another~ OwO**_

 _ **I have great days when I receive reviews from you! ;'D hehe~**_

 _KoyoriYume –_ _ **XD I love me some badass Honoka too~ And I certainly have more badass Honoka in my mind waiting to be transformed into words and shared with you~ hehe~ XD Mm~ I'm glad the action was conveyed well to you!**_

 _ **Hm…OwO How about Kotori's Dense Bread Vampire Knight? OwO –chuckles-**_

 _ **Mm~ I don't think it's that easy to achieve~ But Honoka is happy to have your support! XD**_

 _ **-chuckles- Yeah, overheat~ *O* Honoka and her easily misunderstood words~ XP Or simply charming words. OwO Kotori is falling head over heels, over and over again for that dense, bread-loving, flirty vampire! AKA Honoka~ hahas! XD**_

 _ **Ah~ I'm glad you caught that one! *w* I purposefully made a bat/vampire joke-phrase kind of thing. Hahas~ XD "let the bat out of the bag"~ XP**_

 _ **:DDD Mm~mm~ *O* Thank you! I'm super ecstatic that you enjoyed the actions scenes a whole lot! And got the classis badass feels from Honoka! XP**_

 _ **Nyahahaha~ *w* Yes~~ I love those walking home scenes, of simply peaceful, chatting together~ Honoka and Kotori are so adorable and I just want them to be together already~ But alas, it's not time yet! –chuckles- XD**_

 _ **It was impromptu. A sudden decision on my side. ;D But yes~ Honoka addressed Kotori's mum as "Kotori-mama" and Kotori-mama approves~! XD hehe~ Ooh~ Yup, yup~ Honoka is ultimate musume material~ ;D (I love that story, I want more chapters!)**_

 _ **Mm~ You're welcome for the double chapter! I made a promise after all! XD –chuckles- Which is why I'm having a slight struggle with writing the next chapter too! –chuckles- I want to write another special, but I kind of promised Eli in the next chapter! XP**_

 _ **Ooh~ My arsenal will only keep increasing in HonoKoto and HonoMaki and more~ XP –chuckles-**_

 _ ***O* Yes~ Thank you for the power as always! I'm super grateful for it! XD The power to keep writing more~~ XD**_

 _ **Hahas! ^v^ I was wondering what those numbers are. XP And thought I had to go watch Medaka Box again to decipher speaking in numbers! XP**_

 _ **P.S. Ohh… I totally understand… OaO I want more New Game~! But yes, the Kou x Rin is being flashed out more~ Though Kou is like eternally dense to that too~ XP**_

 _ **P.S.S. Aww~ I'm happy to know that you love this story the most and keep re-reading it~ XD Super happy! XD hehe~ But truly, there are so many good writers out there too~ XD But if you're here for Honoka, I will always give more! XD hehe~**_

 _ **P.S.S.S. Ahaha~ I see~ I kind of love the Achiga-hen more.. OwO Because my most favourite pairing is Toki x Ryuuka~! XD I felt so sad when they lost! Ahh, the powers! XD And watching Love Live again is always good~ :D Mm~ KoyoriYume sure is watching a whole lot of anime! XP**_

 _ **^w^ Yup~ This story is Kotori-centric. Hahas~ XD The main goal is Kotori getting to Honoka's heart after all~ XD**_

 _MKR062320 –_ _ **(CH1)Heyllos and welcome to the world of fluffy vampires and fantasies~ XD I'm happy to see that you caught on the intentional wordplay! *O***_

 _ **I also wishes that Kotori and Honoka won't have to part ways. But that's just how it is, huh. XP**_

 _ **Oh, I went and fix it already! I hope you're okay with it now~ :P And I'll draw when I do have time! Writing takes a lot of me already~ XD**_

 _ **(Ch2) Ooh~ *O* Yes, Principal Minami certainly supports her daughter with whatever her daughter may want to do! So Kotori doesn't have to worry about her mum disagreeing to a certain degree. :P Safety is another thing. ;D**_

 _ **Mm~ I actually didn't consider having them meet at all despite Kotori's efforts, as I already planned for Kotori to meet Hono-chan once again when school reopens~ XD**_

 _ **I'm glad the OMAKEs are fun and interesting to you! I enjoy writing every bit of every chapter! XD And I certainly do want those fantasies to come true too~ ^v^**_

 _ **(Ch3) –laughs- Yes, the beginning of long chapters. Long, wonderful chapters~ XD Now that you mention it, perhaps Kotori did receive some blessings from Nozomi. Hahas~ With how lucky she is~ XD**_

 _ **You say Honoka power, but Kotori**_ _is_ _ **trying her hardest to get closer to Honoka too~ So don't forget about her efforts! XD**_

 _ **Mm. OvO Umi and Maki jealousy..~ It can't be helped! Honoka's attention is desired! XD –laughs-**_

 _ **Hm… Who knows about mind-reading, huh~? XP**_

 _ **(Ch4) Yes. Nico and Nozomi are close that way~ XD Fun banters every now and then~ XD**_

 _ **Hahas~ Hanayo will know better than to eat her friends. XD But yes, blood and rice is a great combination! XP**_

 _ **Mm…OwO Countless? Or well, a lot. Honoka – young and rowdy. Prone to getting lost and scratched by cats. XD**_

 _ **Ah, yes. Honoka and Umi's interactions comes naturally~ and are really adorable~ XD See you next chapter! ^v^**_

 _Nelura_ _ **\- Ah…^v^`` It was supposed to be Honoka chatting a whole lot with Maki because of how worried she is and so the lunch break went by already… OvO And Kotori froze and panicked when she saw her bento empty. :P I guess the way I portrayed it was too short. XP**_

 _ **But yes! There was a lot of good HonoKoto alone time~~ XD**_

 _ **I'm glad to know you enjoyed it! *O***_

Chapter 20 – Tag, you're it!

* * *

Ayase Eli is a very busy person. Class president duties, student council meetings, personal project of wanting to keep the school district safe which includes patrolling, and taking care of her younger sister – these were just the few things that Eli has to do.

Today, the hardworking class president would have partaken in one of the above mentioned activities after school, if not for being called upon for something leisure.

"Eli-chan~!" The unmistakable energetic call from her classmate sounded behind her so she stopped and turned.

"Hoshizora-san, is something the matter?" The quarter-Russian asked with a gentle smile.

"Rin. Call me Rin!" The orange haired girl requested with a broad smile. "And Kayo-chin is…"

"H-Hanayo…" The soft-spoken brunette requested to be addressed by her given name too, though in a very shy and soft voice.

Eli smiles a bit more than earlier, it's quite an endearing sight to see Hanayo doing her hardest to step out of her comfort zone. "Rin, Hanayo. How can I help you?"

Rin shook her head. "Not help, nya. Let's walk home together! Rin wants to hang out with Eli-chan more!"

"I-" Eli was going to kindly decline but was stopped when she noticed the shyer of the two nervously but excitedly voicing up.

"I-I too…Would like to…spend more time with Eli-chan… I-If you don't mind!" Hanayo stuttered but her genuine smile shone through.

Eli sighs a little. "I guess it can't be helped. Let's go home together."

"Yay, nya!" Rin pumped both hands into the air while Hanayo's smile widened and nodded.

Shortly after leaving the school, Rin breaks the silence with an uncharacteristic sigh.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Hanayo faced her best friend with a look full of concern; it is extraordinarily rare to hear her brimming with positivity childhood friend sigh after all. Eli too, turned to listen.

Rin pouts a little. "I'm sorry…It's not that Rin wants to worry you, but…"

"You can tell me anything, Rin-chan." Hanayo placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder encouragingly.

"It's just that…Rin wishes to see Bat-chan again. But since Rin isn't allowed to make a Welcome-Bat banner, Rin doesn't know when Bat-chan will come again." Sad yellow eyes stared into surprised and worried purple.

"Well…" Hanayo wasn't sure where to start; should she comfort her friend and say that the bat will visit her again, or should she try to dissuade Rin from wanting to meet the bat again.

Eli clears her throat, gaining the attention of both Rin and Hanayo. "I think we should heed Yaza- um, Nico's advice, and not mingle too much with…dangerous creatures."

"But Bat-chan isn't dangerous…" Rin pouts at Eli. "And you'll know if you meet it! Alright, Rin got it!" Rin bounced and in an instant, the gloomy clouds above her disappeared as she smiles widely. "Eli-chan and Kayo-chin should come over and play at my house, so that when Bat-chan visits, we can all play together! And you will be able to see how nice and funny Bat-chan is!"

"What!?" Eli accidentally exclaims loudly as she imagined herself being near a bat, though this outburst was overlooked as Hanayo herself seemed to be shaking in fear while Rin skipped in front.

"Rin can't wait for us to meet and play with Bat-chan, nya!" Rin laughs, ignoring any other protests Eli and Hanayo tries to come up with; plus her blonde and brunette friends can't protest for long when they look at Rin's childish excitement and innocent smile.

* * *

Once the classroom for 1-3 was emptied out, Nico re-entered to see Umi still at her seat, though her bag was already packed.

"Well, let's-"

"Someone is still around." Umi speaks in a voice only audible to vampires which stops the now known to be a vampire black haired girl from saying anything careless when there's another presence.

 _Yazawa-san is very careless or simply not sharp at all to have not noticed that someone else is still in this classroom._

The part of Nico that was slightly worried for what to come disappeared as she rolled her eyes at the "other presence". "It's fine. That's just Nozomi."

 _Toujou-san? Why would it be fine if Toujou-san heard us? Because she seems to have an interest in supernatural things and won't think that we really are vampires? Or…_

Umi raises a wary but curious eyebrow. "Toujou-san?"

"Ah~h~ Nicocchi~ Ya didn't have to blow my cover so soon~" Nozomi crawls out from under her table to cross her arms and grin cheekily.

 _Why under the table?_

Umi stopped herself from commenting, only because she could see a certain gingerhead childhood friend of hers doing the same; and it was a rather unexplainably cute action, though for the vice class president's case – a very unexpected action.

Nico rolls her eyes again. "You wanted to know if Sonoda is a vampire and I found out, so you don't get to hide yours."

"I found out Yazawa-san's identity." Umi stated as she felt like she couldn't let someone else think that it was due to her miss that her identity is known.

 _Yazawa-san, you shouldn't be so prideful. That pride reminds me of Maki, but somehow different._

The purple haired vampire giggles. "Oh, I already know that Nicocchi was found out, and not the other way round~"

Nico huffed angrily where she stood, clearly unhappy that she let her identity spill, but it was for Maki so it wasn't _that_ bad.

 _Why does Toujou-san already know? Yazawa-san told her? Or was she watching… Toujou-san seems very perceptive after all._

Umi nods. "So…Toujou-san is one too." The always careful archer made sure to not use the word 'vampire' in a public place where students or teachers may overhear.

Nozomi nods. "That I am. And you can address me as Nozomi. No need to be so formal, Umi-chan~ We're friends after all."

 _F-Friends… I mean, ahem, Toujou-san is- N-Nozomi is a vampire too…_

The blue haired vampire pressed her lips together, not comfortable with breaking formalities so simply, but considering how the purplenette kept a gentle grin and is also known as quite the reliable vice class president… "N-Nozomi…"

"Yada-yada. And now we're all friends. Yay. If business is done here, I'll get going-" Nico cut in as she lost her patience from watching the stoic and stern archer act meek and embarrassed, especially since it's because of the annoying spiritual vampire she has for a friend yet again.

 _Yazawa-san's dismissal of my efforts to address Nozomi by her given name is making the situation extra embarrassing._

"Don't be so cold, Nicocchi~ There's a lot we can chat about now that we know each other's secrets~" Nozomi grins even widely as she approaches the Class Idol to pat her.

"Hey! No touching the hair!" Nico smacked the mischievous vampire's hand away with a frown.

 _But Nozomi seems to always quickly make a joke out of things and lighten the mood._

Umi caught the two's attention with a short laugh, blushing, Umi quickly composes herself. "You two are really close."

Nozomi nods happily, while Nico was taken aback by the comment. "Who is even close with this annoying woman?!"

 _This dishonesty is indeed familiar. Maki should learn not to be so dishonest. It's a funny sight though._

The purplenette feigns a hurt look. "You're always hurting me, Nicocchi~ But it's okay, I know you're just too shy to tell me you love me~"

"As if!" Nico turned away to hide her face; she obviously love Nozomi since Nozomi is one of her truest friends, but admit it, no way.

 _Yazawa-san and Nozomi are really close friends, that's what I can see. I guess I can trust this two to not cause us any problems._

Nozomi sneaked a quick glance to see that their new friend was looking over and decided to keep up with the teasing. "Perhaps you don't want to have Honoka misunderstanding your feelings~ I understand~"

"Wha- Nozo- I don't!" Nico looked between the bluenette and purplenette with horror; Nico herself wasn't even sure why she had to be so afraid or worried about what Umi thought of her. It's not like she needed the green light from Umi to be dating Maki. ..Right?

 _Honoka? Why is Honoka brought up now? Plus… Yazawa-san has feelings for Honoka? And I thought it was for Maki. Wait, if it's both… That cannot be forgiven!_

"Yazawa-san…" Umi spoke up in a low, dangerous voice.

The class idol gulped, glared at her unashamed friend before putting up a strong front. "W-What is it?"

"I won't allow you to hurt Honoka or Maki in any way-"

"I have zero intentions to hurt Honoka or Maki! Or anyone! Do I look like someone who hurt people?" Nico gestured wildly, trying to protect her name.

 _Yazawa-san doesn't seem like someone who will hurt people…_

"No…" Umi looked Nico up and down before replying.

Nozomi claps twice. "It's true. Nicocchi won't hurt anyone~ And Umi-chan~ You should address the class idol by 'Nico'~"

Nico wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or offended because Umi seemed to be implying that Nico's size can't hurt anyone, but relief she felt. "It's fine. Sonoda doesn't have to-"

"Honoka-chan would prefer if you address each other by your given names~" Nozomi said matter-of-factly while smiling broadly, amazed and proud of herself that Honoka can be her trump card.

… _Bringing up Honoka now is unfair… But… Honoka will prefer that, just like Mi- Kotori's case…_

Umi clears her throat twice. "N-Nico…"

Nico grimaced a little before complying. "Umi."

Nozomi usually wouldn't but she felt extra delighted to have made another vampire friend today, plus Nico and Umi was too far apart for her liking, and thus she used her super speed to have the class idol and stoic archer in an embrace in the next second. "We're all friends now~"

"Wha-!" Umi stuttered as she froze in Nozomi's left arm, while the smaller of them three struggled to no avail at Nozomi's right.

"Let go of me!" Nico's protest was ignored as the purplenette chuckled; she can't help but always be this happy when she makes a new friend and Umi was her kind of officially fifth friend she's made.

Nico still struggles but gives a smile at Nozomi; Nico understands after all.

 _They really are close friends. I hope for a great relationship between all of us. But I guess that might have to wait until Honoka shows up…_

* * *

In a familiar and not so familiar street, a prone to getting lost gingerhead walks. After following a stray cat to and fro alleys, Honoka found herself where she was - wherever she was.

"Mm… Left or right?" Honoka tilts her head and body far off to the side as she wondered aloud what her next step should be.

 _Uwaa...How did I get so lost again? The orange tabby cat was really cute though~_

Honoka chuckles at the memory of getting to pat the stray cat without getting scratched just before it left.

 _Oh. I hear familiar voices!_

The carefree vampire skipped towards the voices she heard and appeared near a playground.

 _Ooh~ Oh._

Honoka marvelled at the playground which had swings, see-saws, slides and more before she noticed the current occupants.

"Ahh! The kids I met at the supermarket!" Honoka exclaims as approaches the children who all halt in their playing. "I didn't get your names… I'm Kousaka Honoka."

 _To think I'd meet them again so soon!_

The girl with the short brown hair recovered first and returned the wave. "Onee-chan! Do you have sweets for us to eat? Not that we're allowed to take from strangers…"

 _Sweets?_

Cocoa pouts at the memory of her eldest sister reprimanding her about accepting sweets from people not acknowledged by said eldest sister.

"Sweets…" The youngest and the only boy around raised his hand which was holding onto a toy train.

 _I don't have any strawberry jam bread with me now though._

The third girl, also the oldest of the three siblings present was still a little surprised to respond.

Honoka chuckles. "I don't have any sweets on me actually. Could I join in the fun?"

 _But I'd love to play! It's been awhile since I played at a playground with other kids._

"Let's play tag then! Onee-chan is taller so you can surely run faster! Hopefully." Cocoa jumped about in excitement; she have yet to know that Honoka is a vampire, so she was hoping that she can use a bit of her super speed against someone older.

 _Tag~_

Honoka was a little starry eyed at the idea of running around for the pure reason of having fun.

"Cocoa. You should introduce yourself first. And I'm sure…" Cocoro trails off as she was unsure how she should address the gingerhead - first name? Family name? Onee-chan?

Cocoa waited for a minute but since her older sister did not pick up and finish her sentence, Cocoa spoke up again. "I'm Cocoa! Let's play tag Honoka!"

Cocoro panicked on behalf of her younger sister. "Aren't you being too rude, Cocoa? At least add an honorific."

Cocoa continued at her own pace to grab Honoka's hand, but obliged. "Let's play, Honoka-nee!"

Honoka chuckles on the inside.

 _Cocoa-chan is really energetic~_

Cotarou joined in by waving his toy in the air. "Honoka..nee…"

"Sounds fun! Cocoa-chan! Cotarou-kun!" Honoka smiled broadly, ever ready to play.

 _And Cotaro-kun is cute. I wonder if I was like that when I was much younger._

Cocoro watches with bemusement at how her younger siblings and the gingerhead seemed to be ready to play together as though they knew each other for some time now, instead of the supposedly strangers or acquaintances they should be. "I'm Cocoro… Honoka-onee-chan."

 _And Cocoro-chan is so well-mannered and reserve. Kind of like Umi-chan._

Honoka directs her warm smile at Cocoro. "Let's play together, Cocoro-chan!"

"M-Mmph." Cocoro could not help but smile widely as this was her first time playing with a vampire friend.

"Alright!" Cocoa cheers and did a happy jump and spin in the air. "Honoka-nee shall be the demon first!"

 _I guess that's only fair since I'm the last to join!_

Ever-ready to play Honoka, grins and accepts. "Okay~ I'll start counting, so you better start running! I won't go easy on you!"

Cocoa ushered Cotarou to start running before turning back to the grinning gingerhead. "Wouldn't want you to!"

 _Alright~ I'm gonna catch Cocoa-chan first!_

Cocoro shakes her head as she knew full well that her younger sister is hoping for an exhilarating run and perhaps to use her super speed.

Honoka laughs and counts from ten to zero, all while keeping her eyes on her first target – Cocoa. "Ready or not! Here I come!"

The gingerhead chuckles as the three siblings each sounded their excitement and anticipation from where they were positioned; worried to be the one of target.

 _Now where should I turn first-_

"You're too slow, Honoka-nee!" Cocoa goaded from the other side of the playground with a large slide.

"I haven't started running yet, Cocoa-chan!" Honoka picked up the pace and manoeuvred her way from under the playground to reach the little girl with the short brown hair but a ginormous smile.

"Wah! I won't let you catch me so easily!" Cocoa declares as she ran the other way and around the see-saws.

 _Ha! I don't have to run around the see-saws!_

"You're- Ehh?" Honoka jumped over the see-saw to tag Cocoa but somehow missed by a centimetre.

 _I missed? This is interesting!_

Honoka kept the pace and ran a larger arc around the swings while Cocoa zig zagged across them, pulling at the ropes while she was at it so that the gingerhead could not follow.

"Is that all you got?" Honoka challenged as she reached out to tag Cocoa again after giving a good boost on her right feet for a leap towards the younger girl.

"No!" Cocoa shouts as the high schooler misses the elementary schooler by yet another centimetre. Cocoa turns and sticks her tongue out at Honoka before running faster away.

 _Cocoa-chan definitely had a "magical" speed boost earlier. Just like the first time…_

Honoka's smile threatened to reach her ears as she got excited at the instinct to use her natural abilities.

 _This time!_

The gingerhead watched as the small brunette ran up the playground and was going to slide back to the bottom.

 _There's no escape!_

Honoka does a quick dash towards the playground, jumps forwards while changing into a bat midway so as to fly over the large slide and transform back into human form at the other side – with a magnificent backflip spin before landing on the ground right in front of Cocoa and tagging her on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it~" Honoka winks at Cocoa's awe-struck expression.

 _That was fun! I haven't moved at such a speed in a while, and to just fly as a bat and flip like that~ Ah, that was exciting!_

"Wow…" The youngest around lifted both hands up into the air like a cheer after dropping his toy on the ground, his mouth opened in an 'o' showing how surprised he was too.

"Honoka-onee-chan-" Cocoro might have wanted to comment about not exposing the gingerhead's identity in such a flashy and obvious manner, but Cocoa was louder.

"No way! No way! No way! Honoka-nee! You're- You're-!"

Honoka chuckles at the younger girl jumping and grabbing onto her hand. "That I am. Did I not tell you?" Honoka tilts her head to the side wondering.

"You didn't! This is so cool! Cocoro-nee! Cotarou! Honoka-nee is-"

"I know. We know, Cocoa. Don't say it out loud or Onee-sama will get angry." Cocoro cut her younger sister off before the 'v' word could be spoken.

"But! This means we have a-"

"Amazing!" Cocoro shouted to drown out the 'v' word that Cocoa exclaimed.

"Friend!" Cocoa cheered.

 _I'm happy to have more vampire friends too, Cocoa-chan! We should play the ultimate tag!_

"Let's continue playing tag, Honoka-nee!" Cocoa suggested with so much enthusiasm that even someone who was not vampire would be able to guess that the tag Cocoa suggests isn't the usual game.

"Let's!" Honoka's eyes was sparkling with excitement and Cocoro sighs at the back, quickly holding onto the two's hand so that they don't take off running.

"Onee-sama won't approve of it." Cocoro states while Honoka's high tension lessens.

"Aww~ I guess not now then. We'll play another time!" Cocoa wanted to protest, but seeing Honoka's huge smile and genuine blue eyes, she nods her agreement.

"Promise!"

"Of course~" Honoka lifts her free hand to pink promise with Cocoa.

 _I should invite Umi-chan and Maki-chan to play too~_

"See you again, Cocoa-chan, Cocoro-chan, Cotarou-kun! I had a whole lot of fun!" Honoka waves goodbye to her new friends and runs off, at a reasonable speed.

* * *

Nico left after some time as she has to fetch her younger siblings from a playground close to the childcare which Nico permitted Cocoro to bring her two younger siblings to play.

"Bye-bye, Nicocchi~" Nozomi waves goodbye while Umi gives a small nod to acknowledge that Nico was leaving first.

 _I should tell Nicocchi to let her siblings play with all of us some time in the future~_

"Well-"

"Do you have any questions, Umi-chan?" The vice class president decided to not beat around the bush this time.

 _The spirits seems to be telling me that Umi-chan suspects or knows something~_

The bluenette raises both eyebrows at the straightforward question, contemplating for a few seconds before voicing her thoughts. "What do you know of Honoka?"

 _As expected. Umi-chan does thinks that I know that Honoka-chan is like us~_

"Even though I'm being forward with you already~ Umi-chan is so cold~" Nozomi teases and Umi could not help but lower her head to hide a growing blush.

"I-It's because… We should not speak certain words..." The usually composed vampire found it hard to not speak those forbidden words from time to time.

 _Umi-chan is the kind to be easily provoked too, huh~ This is going to be fun~_

"I understand~"

"So?" Umi cleared her throat behind a hand as she tried to get them back on track.

"I know that she's a sweet and energetic girl~"

"Nozomi." Umi is a patient girl, at least she believes to be one of those people with very high patience, thanks to the annoyingly lazy and playful childhood friend she has; but it was after school now, and she had a rather long day, thus the lack of patience when it came to the mysterious vice class president's teasing.

"Alright. I do know. But Nicocchi doesn't." Nozomi answers honestly."Are you going to tell-"

Umi shakes her head. "I'm not going to be the one to blow Honoka's cover… Though I am curious. Nico mentioned that you're the one who wanted to know about me…what made you suspect?"

Nozomi giggles with a hand covering her mouth. "I won't say that Honoka-chan didn't play a part~"

 _Honoka-chan played a big part in this after all~_

Umi sighs, obviously resigning to fate that the gingerhead had blame in her identity being suspected. "I must have been careless at some point too…"

"Hm~ But it was out of care for Honoka-chan~ So it wouldn't really be counted as being careless I suppose~" Nozomi gives the sulking bluenette a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"… Since you know, why is Nico in the dark and causing problems for Honoka?" Umi frowned at the memory of Nico's stalker-ish and amateurish snooping.

Nozomi chuckles. "It's more fun this way~"

Umi sighs yet again with a shake of her head. "Until when? And here I thought you wanted to make more friends."

The purplenette grins. "Honoka-chan and I are already friends~ Of course, I do want to become even closer from this too~"

 _But considering how much more interesting it is to see Nicocchi try her hardest…I can't help but wait and see~_

"Hm." Umi hummed her understanding to Nozomi's situations. "As mentioned earlier, Maki is in the know, so I'll let her know about you too."

 _Maki-chan is amazing to have grew up with two vampire friends~_

Nozomi nods. "I'll greet and introduce myself once more tomorrow too~"

Umi wears a lopsided smile as she imagines Maki's surprised and irritated expression from Nozomi's sure to be playful introductions. "I'll give her a heads up."

Nozomi chuckles. "You say it like I'm going to do something bad~"

 _It's just a little bit of teasing~_

"Are you not?" Umi jests as the two left the classroom.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Before the month of October ends! –runs and slides into home base- Here's a new chapter! XD**

 **Would have had it up last night, but a bit more ideas and proofreading needed to be done; so here it is now~ nyahaha~ OwO**

 **You know? I actually can't wait for Nico to find out that Honoka is a vampire. So Honoka can play with Nico, Nozomi, Umi and Maki and Hanayo all together~ XD And it'll be so fun~ *O***

 **Anyways~ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter~ XD I especially enjoyed the parts with Honoka. –chuckles- XD**

 **Leave me comments to tell me how you feel about the chapter! *w* And see you in the next one!**

 **P.S. I drew Honoka and Kotori together during Chapter 19 where Honoka saved Kotori. OvO If you like to see it, it's on my tumblr! XD**

 **oumiyuki . tumblr post/ 166935869250 / drew-a-little-something-for-chapter-19-of-the**


	21. Special Chapter: Happy Halloween

Summary: Maki aged 5-years old is excited to spend Halloween with Honoka and Umi, not that she will admit it out loud. And we get to peek into Nico, Eli, Nozomi, Hanayo, Rin and Kotori's Halloween when they are 5 years old too.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Late Halloween Special Chapter~ :P It all started with the first line. ;D

 _ **Replies to Comments:**_

 _Bobby –_ _ **Ah, I'm sorry? OxO I really wanted to write and share it earlier! But…I got a little stuck and distracted here and there… Ah! I shouldn't find excuses for myself! I'm sorry for being so late! OxO**_

 _KoyoriYume –_ _ **Ehehe~ Happy to share some dosage of Honoka~ :D And true, I wanted to get to read some story with Honoka for a good getaway or inspiration~ But there wasn't any. :3 Honokamonium~ *O***_

 _ **Mm, I did took 1 month and 1day to get to this new chapter. OvO My apologies!**_

 _ **Yes~ Eli is cute that way~ :P I want Eli to meet Honoka-bat! Hahas~ XD**_

 _ **Well~ For whatever pairing to come…~ ;D Stay tuned! –chuckles- At the very least, Honoka x Kotori is set in stone and will never change. XD**_

 _ **Mm~ OwO Blame Nozomi on the misunderstanding she's trying to create for Nico and Umi! Hahas~ XD But yes~ Umi's weakness : Honoka. XD**_

 _ **I enjoyed writing the whole tag at the playground between Honoka and the Yazawa siblings too! XD I subtly showcased how Honoka can just get so into the moment and slip into her vampiric nature~ *w* hehe~**_

 _ **Umi equals 90% Honoka 9%Homura Manjuu 1%Miscalleanous (which tend to have Honoka invading her thoughts) ;D**_

 _ **-chuckles- Nozomi is playful~ I wonder sometimes if people forget that even though the "Three Idiots" title goes to Honoka, Nico and Rin. The sneaky, mischievous and teasing one is Nozomi. She teases and escapes punishment from Umi by feigning innocence! And since Nozomi has her mature repertoire… Umi gets deceived. OaO Sometimes. XP**_

 _ **Hehe~ XD Honoka is love. Honoka is life. *w* I will keep writing!**_

 _ **P.S Aww~ I'm glad you found that cute! XD Honoka is a bundle of cuteness. Honoka-bat is another bundle of cuteness in bat form. XP**_

 _ **P.S.S I look forward to it too! ;D**_

 _ **P.S.S.S My first fanfiction to ever be written was for Aikatsu! Ichigo x Aoi~ XD I just never shared them cos' I was scared of the net. :P Mm~ The first to the fourth season is awesome! And the movie too~ *O* You should totally watch it~ hehe~ XD**_

 _Nelura -_ _ **:D Honoka…gets around that way. –chuckles- Getting distracted, sidetracked and lost is something she gets into a lot. Hahas. XD**_

 _ **Mm~ Yes, Umi does know. That was the whole point of Nico and Umi meeting after all~ For Nozomi to be "reported" to by Nico that Umi's identity is confirmed and Nozomi gets another vampire friend. XP**_

 _ ***w* I have it planned, that's definitely~ XD It was the first scene I fantasized for this story after all! XD And well~ It'll be…coming up soon. I guess. OvO There's some in betweens before I can get to it. OvO But it's definitely arriving! OwO I want to see it too after all!**_

 _ **-chuckles- ^v^ Mm~ OwO –refraining from saying anything that spoils future events-**_

 _Yuri-chan –_ _ **XD hehe~ Yup, Rin talks in third person! In anime and in here~ :D She's adorable that way, nya~ *w* That she does~ She enjoys playing with Honoka-bat a whole lot! XD And I too want to let them meet if possible~ :P**_

 _ **Hehe~ Yup. Nico still is trying to find out Honoka's identity. And Umi is simply adorable when she gets shy! XD**_

 _ **Ahh~ I had a whole lot of fun writing that! Honoka and playing with the Yazawa siblings and using their abilities! Hehe~ *w***_

 _ **OwO Well, it will happen. And it's supposedly coming up. :P But there are quite a few more in between that I'm writing for everyone to get closer, before I get to the part where Kotori finds out about Honoka being a vampire~ XD Please wait for it! With love and patience! XD And yes, Kotori definitely knows she's in love with Honoka; since chapter 2. :P And Honoka…she doesn't she's dense. XD As for what will happen..~ You will find out when it happens! Hehe~ *W***_

 _ **-chuckles- Yeah, I like writing it long for this story~ :P But actually, it's that there's a lot more to share because of the number of characters too~ that's why it's so long! XD hehe~**_

 _ **See you next chapter! *O***_

Special Chapter: Happy Halloween

* * *

"Today is the day that I will turn Maki-chan into a vampire!" Honoka declares with a toothy, over-enthusiastic smile and hands on her hips, a five year old doing her best to stand tall and proud.

"H-Honoka!" Umi exclaims with a look of disbelief and disapproval, but both hands clutched in front of her worriedly; a cute contrast of stern and nervousness.

The gingerhead laughs without a care. "Of course, I mean dress Maki-chan up!" Honoka reassures the worrywart bluenette as she runs one round around Maki to put a cool, black and blood red cape around Maki – the red being on the inside, and the cape's collar raised up to cover Maki's neck and cheeks slightly for a mysterious outlook.

Maki herself was doing her best to stand aloof, pretending like she could care less about such events like Halloween that only the excitable vampire Honoka would be interested in, even though she was looking forward to hanging out with her two best friends, and hoping to get a number of the new tomato flavoured sweet during their trick-or-treating.

"Look! Maki-chan looks just like a vampire now!" Honoka kept running back and forth to look at the redhead with the huge cape from every angle.

Umi shakes her head though she did crane her neck here and there to see how good Maki looked all dressed for Halloween. "Vampires aren't represented simply by capes, Honoka."

"I guess I should bite Maki-chan for Maki-chan to be a true vampire too, huh?" Honoka crossed her arms and seemed to think about it seriously.

"Honoka!" Umi exclaims again, hurrying between the redhead human and the brooding vampire.

Honoka laughs again. "I'm joking, Umi-chan. I'm joking. I won't bite Maki-chan unless she wants me to~ Right, Maki-chan?"

"Don't bite her regardless!" Umi scolds, even though the gingerhead has skipped to Maki's side, ignoring her.

"I don't see why I'll ask you to bite me, Honoka. Can we go already?" Maki twirls her hair in her finger but kept stealing glances at the gingerhead's fangs that were fully out for display with how broadly smiling Honoka was; they didn't have to hide that today since people will just assume it's fake fangs (not that the playful and carefree gingerhead vampire ever remembers to be careful).

"Sure! Umi-chan, let's go!" Honoka grabs the bluenette's hands, along with the redhead's as she runs out the room.

Umi and Maki both had to lift their really long capes that match Honoka's since the gingerhead wanted all three of them to be vampires for Halloween this year, as they ran along, smiling and excited for sweets and simply spending time together at night.

* * *

"Hanayo, are you sure you don't want to go out and trick-or-treat?" Hanayo's mum offers to take her daughter out to experience trick-or-treating or simply enjoy the Halloween atmosphere.

Her five year old daughter, however, only looks away from her book for a second to shake her head. "It's okay. I want to read, mum. Plus I won't eat the sweets then it'll be a waste."

Hanayo's mum smiles at her daughter, it's endearing that Hanayo respects not wasting food; the Koizumi parents both lead by example with never wasting a single grain of rice (check their rice cooker and you'll know), plus being an avid reader makes Hanayo a really obedient child and is easy to take care of.

"Alright then, I'll be in the kitchen." Hanayo's mum gives her daughter a pat before going into the kitchen.

The doorbell rings after five minutes and even though the little brunette would have preferred to not have to look away from her fairy tale book, she placed it down after bookmarking it, got off the couch and over to open the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT, NYA!" An orange haired girl the same height as Hanayo shouted very loudly and enthusiastically, clearly in the spirit and mood of Halloween as the girl was dressed with cat ears, cat tails and gloves plus boots that were paws.

"Um…" Hanayo stands at the door, not sure how to respond to Rin's enthusiasm and had half a mind to just run at vampire speed back into the house.

"Can Rin get some candy, nya?" Rin thrusts her half-filled pail of candies in Hanayo's direction.

"Of course." Hanayo's mum appears just in time to drop a handful of candy into Rin's pail and giving her daughter an assuring pat on the head, Hanayo sighs in relief.

"Thank you, nya! Hey!" Rin's practically glowing yellow eyes had all its attention on Hanayo who squeaked.

"Y-Yes?"

"Let's go trick-or-treating together, nya!" Rin takes Hanayo's hand when the brunette seemed to try to hide behind her mother.

"B-But I…don't have a costume…so…" Hanayo stutters shyly and wanted an excuse to not go out.

Rin however simply smiles broadly. "No problem, nya! You can wear Rin's werecat ears!" Rin removes her bright orange werecat ears and places it on Hanayo's head. "Now we match, Kayo-chin! Let's go trick-or-treating, nya!"

Hanayo looks to her mum who smiles encouragingly and then back to her only friend with the broad, broad smile; she knew she can't say no to that smile so she nods and follows Rin out of her house and to a busy street of candy joy. "Okay, Rin-chan."

"Let's go, nya!" Rin didn't let go of the timid brunette's hand knowing that Hanayo will feel more at ease that way.

* * *

"Obaa-sama, is it like this?"

"Am I doing it right too?"

In the Ayase household, Eli and Arisa were baking Halloween themed pastries such as cookies and cakes with their grandmother instead of dressing up and going outside, though they both wore beautiful light blue dresses.

"Mm… Yes, that's the way. Just press a little harder for the dough to have the shape of the bat cutter." Grandma Ayase smiles at her two granddaughters.

"But does it have to be bat cookies…" Eli poked at the bat cutter with a small pout. "Bats are scary…"

"Eli, would you rather see santa hat cookies on Halloween?" Grandma Ayase gave an out of season option on purpose.

Eli shakes her head. "That would be weird."

"I think bats are cute!" Arisa says as she cuts three more bat-shaped cookies out of the dough.

Eli smiles at her younger sister's energy; it's a nice slow day of baking with her sister and grandmother, she should enjoy herself more.

"Here, Eli." Grandma Ayase passes her older granddaughter another cookie cutter. "Candy shaped cookies aren't out of season for Halloween, am I right?"

Eli's smile broadens as she straightens her back on the stool she was sitting on. "It isn't!" And Eli was happily cutting up cookies to bake, happy to pack them into little orange, Halloween themed wrappers for any other kids who stop by for trick-or-treating at the warm abode of the Ayase household.

* * *

Far, far off, if the Toujous wanted to, they could listen in on the happy bustling in the city where many citizens of old and young were out in the night to spend Halloween together with friends, families and neighbours. But since they were on their own Halloween agenda, they focused on the slow rustling of the forest leaves and animal life.

"Tonight we'll have a feast, Nozomi. So find your most favourite animal and meet back here, okay?" Nozomi's father grins and Nozomi just loves how her father's emerald eyes twinkled with mischief in the dark of the forest, along with her mother's pink glow; both ready to enjoy their Halloween night feast.

"Yes, dad!" Nozomi nods excitedly and pulls on her jacket sleeves to make herself more comfortable for a sprint; the young purplenette was dressed nicely, in a thick and warm dark purple jacket and black stockings to not feel the cold of the forest.

"I'll tag along, dear. But this time I won't assist you right away in your hunt. Is that okay?" Nozomi's mum was a worrywart, but who can blame her for caring to an extreme of her only (adorable) daughter and loving husband?

Nozomi giggles and gives her mum a reassuring hug. "I can do it, mum! I'd tell ya not ta worry, but I know ya will anyways. So…Just watch me, okay?" Nozomi pulls away with a wide grin; that grin can be classified as the Toujou grin with how much mischief and love it expressed.

Nozomi's mum giggles softly into her hands. "I believe in you, dear. Let's get some meat for our barbeque~"

Nozomi's dad chuckles lowly, not wanting to alert the animals of the night. "See you later, honey, Nozomi!"

Nozomi didn't want to lose in speed even though it wasn't a competition and she was only five years old with hardly enough experience in hunting to be called experienced, but Nozomi felt the challenge her dad put up anyways and zoomed off further into the dense green and brown, her mum right behind her.

* * *

"And there you go, Nico. All dressed up!" Nico does a twirl and smiles broadly, all pearly whites shining and fangs out at her mum.

"I look like a magician now?" Nico asked as she held up her black and pink dress and twirl a few more times.

"A cute and beautiful magician." Nico's mum touches her daughter's nose lightly with a smile that Nico reflected.

"No one makes a cuter magician than my daughter!" Nico's dad joins the conversation with a jolly chuckle while lifting his pride and joy into the air, spinning one round as Nico laughs happily.

"Oh? Then what does that make me?" Nico's mum jokes as she takes a picture of her husband and daughter both dressed up as magicians.

Nico's dad blushes slightly as he leans in to his wife's ear to whisper, "The magician who stole my heart and cast an everlasting one to have me charmed for the rest of my life."

Nico's mum giggles while waving a toy wand around. "I don't think I need a spell for that~"

Nico's dad turns redder while Nico asks what's wrong.

"It's nothing, Nico. Your dad can get easily embarrassed at times by magicians." Nico's mum winks.

"But magicians aren't embarrassing! I'm going to be the world's number one magician and give every one smiles!" Nico cheers, struggles in her dad's hold so that she can be situated on the ground again.

"Nico always makes us smile." Nico's dad grins along with his wife, an arm around his wife also dressed as a magician.

"Have fun~ Have energy~ Smile more~!" Nico laughs like the world belongs to her and her family as she casts spells on her parents, and they all break out into happy laughter as they went on their way to spread the joy and share the fun with their neighbours all through the Halloween decorated streets where they lived.

* * *

The street was filled with parents accompanying their children dressed in a range of Halloween costumes such as ghosts, wizards, or mummies and as Kotori's mum observes the array, she chuckles which leads to large golden eyes looking up at her mum with curiosity. "Why are you laughing, mum?"

Kotori's mum smiles gently at her daughter dressed in a frilly pink dress and a plastic tiara on her ash-grey tresses pressing the small tuft of hair down where it was placed, plus pink kid heels on. "Just wondering if you'll ever want to dress as something other than 'princess' for Halloween."

The ash-brunette dolled up as a princess this evening blinks twice not understanding the joke or issue. "Kotori wants to be a princess when she grows up!"

Kotori's mum couldn't help but chuckle again at how cute and innocent her daughter's dream is, and bends down to be of the same eye level as her five year old daughter. "And meet a prince and get married?"

Kotori's golden eyes widen and her cheeks colour. "K-Kotori has to fall in love first though!"

The older Minami's eyes twinkled with mischief. "And it'll be magical like the fairy tales."

Kotori nods and plays with the frills on her dress shyly. "Kotori hopes it will be."

Kotori's mum stands to her full height and pats her daughter's head, making sure not to knock the tiara off. "I know it will be."

Kotori smiles widely to her mum before beginning her walk to the next house to trick-or-treat with her mum.

* * *

"Honoka, stop playing with your cape and keep up with us, okay? We wouldn't want you getting separated from us. And you really should stop doing that…" Umi has her hands on her hip which was a little hard to tell since her arms were under the large cape.

Maki also stop to look at the gingerhead who was having a lot of fun as her broad smile clearly expresses, the redhead "vampire" for the night could not help but smile at the gingerhead's silliness.

"But this is really fun and cool! Umi-chan should try it too!" The young vampire was using her supernatural speed to create a sort of gust of wind so that her cape flutters coolly, while she strikes various poses, her smile never fading.

"J-Just stop messing around already. C'mon, Maki. Let's go to that house next." The bluenette's cheeks were tinted pink as she found Honoka looking cool indeed and she really doesn't want to entertain those thoughts right now so she stutters and hurries off – trick-or-treating as an escape plan.

Maki would have pretended to be more aloof again, but when she saw that the house had a bright red sign that reads 'New Tomato Flavoured Sweets to share with Cute/Cool/Scary Trick-Or-Treaters', the tomato-loving child could not help but hurry to catch up with Umi to get sweets she wants.

Honoka pouts a little at Umi's lack of appreciation for her fun way of using their super speed ability, which was in the spirit of Halloween too! But quickly recovers as she wants to keep playing with her cape she calls the 'Vampire Cape'.

The small gingerhead's fun with her cape wasn't going unseen though, as little ways away, a small ash-brunette was staring in awe; distracted by how _magical_ it was that the gingerhead's cape and hair was the only one moving as though there was wind just for that light flutter – as perfect as a scene from those fairy tales Kotori loves reading.

All that staring though, resulted in some kids running by to knock into her and she drops her basket of collected candies. "Ah!"

Honoka's sharp ears caught the shout of surprise and distress, accompanied with the short crash sound of the basket hitting the floor with candies rolling out onto the ground. Bright blue eyes looked to the accident and rush over to help pick up the candy.

"Here, your candy. Are you okay?" Honoka asked from her squatting position on the ground beside the ash-brunette dressed in pink that was picking up her candy too.

"Ah, um, Koto- I…I'm okay." Kotori got slightly tongue-tied by the bright, attractive blue shine from the gingerhead's eyes and subconsciously changed her way of addressing herself.

Honoka grins wider, relieved to hear that the girl is okay. "I'm glad!"

"Um…You were really cool just now…I mean, you're still really cool! But…earlier with the cape…And, um…but you're not a prince…" The ash-brunette blinked rapidly as she toyed with the handle of the basket nervously from where she stood; she was shy in the first place, so making conversation on her own with a stranger who she finds kind of charming was even more nerve-wrecking that her words were all over the place.

Honoka chuckles, a hand rubbing the back of her neck as she smiled broadly – feeling pride to be called 'cool' but slightly abashed too. "No, I'm not a prince." Honoka then lowers her voice to a whisper. "I'm a vampire."

The ash-brunette stares in awe at the gingerhead's fangs shining more than the street lights and Halloween decorations around. Kotori wonders if it's just her but she simply can't take her eyes off the girl in front of her.

"But vampires are usually bad and scary though…" The shy girl lowers her gaze as she thinks about how vampires are usually described as dark, villain characters in storybooks.

"Vampires aren't bad! Or scary!" Honoka being a real vampire could not help but defend her species, but when she notices the tiny flinch from the ash-brunette in front of her she scolds herself not to scare someone. "Um, at least we are good ones."

Kotori smiles much to Honoka's relief. "I think you're really nice. So…since you're dressed as a vampire, it means there are nice vampires too."

"I'm not only dressed as one." Honoka did her quick movement again so as to create the wind effect for her cape which in turn blew her hair and Kotori's a little. Honoka felt cooler when she does that, not knowing that she made the ash-brunette feel like she was living a fairytale moment.

Golden eyes felt like the world was sparkling or shimmering just for her and the gingerhead she just met, Kotori giggles from that pure happy feeling, while Honoka laughs along not needing a big reason to.

"Say, where's your mum? I'll take you back to her. Wouldn't want you to get lost, princess~" Honoka said the last line on purpose, she rarely (never) gets to use it, and adding princess felt cool too, so Honoka did.

These little cool acts the gingerhead enjoys doing tend to have an effect on the fairytale loving ash-brunette however, as she felt her heart skip a beat at being called princess by someone other than her mum. "M-My mum is just over there talking to someone she knows." Kotori points a short distance away from where her mum was chatting.

"Oh." Honoka may have felt slight disappointment from not getting to escort someone.

"How about your mum?" Kotori decided to ask as she pulled at her pink dress again, feeling the nerves return. Was it weird to ask about someone else's mum?

Honoka's smile made Kotori feel at ease though. "My mum is busy at the store! She's probably _swarmed_ with work to sell blood to everyone!" Honoka's pearly whites and fangs were flashed out even more as the little gingerhead felt doubly proud to use a big word like 'swarmed' which she just learnt from Umi.

"Blood?" Kotori's voice was floaty as she couldn't believe her ears.

"Yup! Many would love to get their blood-filled manju for Halloween!" Oblivious as ever, Honoka continues sharing about her vampire normalities with a human girl she just met, fortunately, Kotori just takes it as Honoka being very true to her vampire character, and she really likes how passionate and cheerful and having fun Honoka is, making Kotori find the evening even more fun too.

"Have you eaten them too?" Kotori tried imagining the gingerhead eating a manju that spills out blood, and then changed the image to a more vampire like scene of sucking a human's blood. However the one having their blood sucked was her, so Kotori blushes and changes the scene in her mind to Honoka with one of those fancy glass cups she saw her mum with, drinking blood from it.

Honoka chuckles not noticing Kotori's reddened cheeks. "I sure have. It's actually quite delicious! Perhaps you could try some too!"

Kotori smiles wider at the thought of hanging out with the friendly and warm gingerhead more. "I would like to!"

"Great! Then-" Before Honoka could invite the ash-brunette, a mature voice interrupted them.

"Kotori, let's go now~" Kotori's mum calls for her daughter and the ash-brunette nods to her mum and begins to walk over even though she still wanted to continue chatting with the bubbly and nice 'vampire'.

"Um…Bye-bye, Vampire-san." Kotori gives one last shy smile to the gingerhead.

"Bye-bye, Princess-sama~" Honoka waves energetically before a lightbulb moment hit her and she does her quick-wind act once more, letting her cape flutter as she did a less over the top wave.

Sure enough, Kotori felt her heart race faster and the scene had a special glow for the ash-brunette. This was a scene she believes she won't ever forget, and she later regrets not getting the vampire's name, but she really enjoyed this Halloween when she's aged five and it wasn't because of the sweets or the princess dress; it was because of a certain cool, friendly, charming and warm vampire.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Wah~ *O* These kids are simply too adorable! *w* -chuckles- Don't you agree?**

 **I thought I'll just write Honoka, Umi and Maki's Halloween when they were young, but then I had ideas for the others' too so I decided to write them too! XD**

 **They pretty much live in different places, so only Kotori and Honoka (plus Umi and Maki) would have been able to bump into each other~ :P Which in this case, Kotori did with Honoka! XD Though names weren't exchanged and the time being so magical that Kotori can't exactly remember it now when she's 16. But who even remembers everything when they were small kids right? XD hahas.**

 **I wish I get to write Nozomi's parents more. They seem as fun as Maki's parents! XD (Maki's parents in this story are so light-hearted and playful~ XD I can't help but chuckle when I read what I wrote of them~ Teasing Maki so much~ XD hehe~)**

 **Oh, and Nico's little spell she did with her parents? *O* That was taken from Nico's song "Mahoutsukai Hajimemashita"; the lyrics/spell being "tanoshiku nare", "genki ni naare", "Waraimasho". :D (able to be translated as "Have fun", "Have energy" and "Smile more" respectively) but I don't want to teach you guys wrongly – "waraimasho" is more correctly translated as "Let's smile" X'3**

 **Either way~ *O* I just love how Nico is so sweet and purely wants to make others' smile. XD**

 **This note is getting a bit long, isn't it? XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this late Halloween Special! *O***

 **Leave me comments on what you think about it! XD And see you next chapter! XD**


	22. Umi has a lot to say

The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire

 **Author Notes**

Sorry for taking more than a month! But here we are~ another chapter! w

 **(Replies to Comments):**

Yuri-chan – **_XD hahas~ I'm more than happy to see that Yuri-chan have enjoyed the Happy Halloween chapter~ featuring the lovely 5 year old Muses~ *w* hehe~ I too, found them extremely adorable~ XD_**

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire ** _– Heyllos, FIRESTORM~ XD I'm happy to see you here again, hehe~ And it's no problem. Better late than never! *O*_**

 ** _Mm~ "Free time" certainly escapes us! But it's all about finding that free time I guess! OwO Or the "in between" time that we can have for ourselves~ :3_** ** _-chuckles- I find them really cute too! And I'm glad you feel the same way! XD Umi, tiny Umi is simply adorable. Responsible but shy, caring but shy! XD I love Honoka when she's just doing whatever she wants. She seems to be doing it still but actually is holding back A LOT since she understands the dangers now that she's older. XD But as a kid, Honoka just keeps using those powers and being so open without a care. Hahas. XD Which is adorable~ Vampire Cape Wind! *w*_**

 ** _Mm. OwO Yeah, the only ones that are actually shown/mentioned are Honoka's and Maki's. :P The rest is up for us to assume or put pieces of the puzzle together. :P_**

 ** _Thank you! I'll keep up the good work, hehe~ and See you next chapter! XD_**

KoyoriYume – **_OwO I'm happy to see you here again~ -chuckles-_**

 ** _Mm..!~~ *w* That is an amazing and awesome and lovely scene to imagine~ I've seen pictures of Vampire Honoka with vampire cape with Princess Kotori, but I don't think there was a princess carry one.. T.T Still really beautiful though! Hehe~ And so, this scene has to happen! *O* -laughs almost maniacally and ecstatically –_** ** _Ahh! I know. I'm sorry! To those with a weak heart! Hehe! @w@ But the cuteness and fluffiness can't be reduced at all! XD When they are all young they are all so pure and adorbs!! *w* And hahas! Honoka flirts with everyone unknowingly! XD_**

 ** _Honoka loves her abilities really! Sometimes she forgets and just uses them, otherwise she just loves thinking of ways to have fun with it! So she will play with that really cool vampire cape~~ XD nyahaha!_** ** _Umi is a serious kid. Hehe. XD Or well, she just cares for Honoka and Maki (whoever her friends/family are) and will be…serious with concern, hehe. XD Until Honoka pulls her out of her shell and have some fun. (imagine Umi in a circle called "Safe and happy", she's tugging Honoka's hand to not stray too far from said circle. But Honoka smiles broadly and pulls Umi over to her which the circle is called "Chances of danger but ignore that cos' there's Chances of crazy fun and happiness")_**

 ** _I want to see Eli's reaction to Honoka-bat too. ;D_** ** _Nope, no wasting! XD Ahh~ =w= Rin and Hanayo equal cute! Hehe~ XD_** ** _Yes~~ *O* Nozomi's family bonding is so adorable! (I'm going to cry later..! T.T)_** ** _-chuckles- Did you like that? XD Parents know how to be lovey dovey too! That's why their kids will be too! XD hehe~ (I kind of purposely made Nico's dad the kind to get a little embarrassed kind which Nico is the same. Hehe)_**

 ** _:D Kotori's "prince charming" will always be Honoka in any form. Hahas. In which case is a CUTE VAMPIRE now~ ;D nyahahaha._**

 ** _w* Ooh~ I am honoured to be blessed by Starmiya Ichigo's radiance!! *w*_**

 ** _P.S. I know right~?! XD –screams internally too-_**

 ** _P.S.S. Mm~ As gushed about above; I look forward to writing Honoka and Eli's interaction/moment too! Honoka-bat!_**

 ** _P.S.S.S. Ahh. True. =v= I certainly don't mind Soleil as a ship. But I personally go for IchiAo for OTP. XD Do you only read Soleil fanfiction for Aikatsu? :P_**

 ** _But either way! Yes! XD Look forward to HonoKoto, HonoMaki, HonoUmi and more Aikatsu stories~ XD Happy Halloween! Nyahahaha! XD_**

Ch22 - Umi has a lot to say

 **May you enjoy~**

[~o~o~]

The doorbell rings and Maki puts the book she was reading to the side, an empty space on her "princess bed" as a certain gingerhead vampire calls it, though it's actually a queen size bed. The redhead could not help but glance at the windows before starting for the main gate downstairs.

 _Not there, huh?_

"Umi." Maki greets with a nod as she opens the doors.

"Good afternoon, Maki. Excuse the intrusion." The ever-polite bluenette returns the greeting as she enters the large Nishikino apartment.

"You're stiff as ever." Maki comments as she lets the door shut on its own, bonus of having autolocks.

 _If it was Honoka... Why am I even thinking of her anyway?_

Umi shakes her head as she makes her way to the second floor. "It's common courtesy. Even Honoka practices that."

 _Honoka?_

The redhead thinks of the rulebreaker gingerhead in an incredulous tone and snorts a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. When she uses the front door and there's an adult there, she does."

 _Not that I don't understand that it's respectful and is courtesy..._

Umi furrows her eyebrows and turns to look at her childhood friend. "Front door?"

 _Yeah, front door, Umi. The uncommon method to entering a house for Honoka._

Maki just stares at the bluenette for a good ten seconds to see if Umi would make a smart guess, but since Umi wasn't reacting. "Honoka never visited you via the window or something before? I would think she does it at least fifty percent of the time."

 _Or 100% here..._

Umi's face changed into one of enlightenment before she smiled wryly with a short head shake. "Our garden, yes..."

 _That's Honoka..._

They each take their respective positions in Maki's room by the bed before Umi adds. "I scold her each time she does too."

"Why am I not surprised?" Maki teases, her violet eyes twinkling slightly.

 _That's Umi._

Umi feigns a scared and worried look, a hand to her mock gaping mouth. "This is bad, Maki...We're getting too used to Honoka's antics..."

It only took a second for the two childhood friends to break into a loud, unbridled laughter.

"So...what did you want to talk about? It sounded rather urgent too." Maki recovered first and brought them to the point of this weekend's meetup.

 _It's rare for Umi to call and ask me to make my weekend or at least Saturday free totalk.She would have to clear her schedule too after all._

"Ah." The bluenette straightened her posture as her facial expression relaxed; taking a moment to gather her thoughts and consider how she wanted to inform Maki of the current status - she was in a friend-relationship with two vampires who are their classmates. And will soon include Maki.

However, that time of thinking got Maki overthinking.

 _Is this very serious? What happened? Does it have to do with the hospital so she didn't want me helping Papa and Mama today? Is this..!_

"Is this about Honoka?" Maki asked hurriedly, obviously worried.

"What?" Umi blinked at the sudden change in mood as a whole. "I suppose you could say Honoka is involved..."

 _No..._

"Is Honoka alright? What happened Umi? Are...Are Cold vampires involved?" The doctor's apprentice frowned in concern, getting into a standing position.

 _If Honoka is in the hospital or even have a cut, I want to be the one to patch her up. To make sure she's okay..._

The slow to the uptake vampire raised both eyebrowsslowly, at her childhood friend's unexpected barrage of concerned questions. "Maki? Honoka is fine. She's most probably helping out at Homura right now. Hopefully."

 _Honoka is fine..?_

The redhead relaxed considerably but was still tensed.

"No Cold vampires involved too. Thankfully." Umi cracked a smile while Maki had a perplexed look on.

"Then what?" Maki is getting a tad irritated for not getting a straight to the point answer.

 _If Honoka is involved-_

"Don't tell me this has to do with Kotori." Maki frowned, she was feeling that upset feeling which she have yet to fully understand in her again.

Umi wore an amused smile as she observes Maki's blatant jealousy for a certain dense gingerhead. "It's about Nico actually."

Maki was surprised as her fine red brows rose. "Nico-chan?"

 _What does Umi have to say about the short and foolish class idol- Oh, right. She's vampire and Umi knows. Not that it concerns me._

Umi nods. "And Nozomi..." The bluenette sighs as she thinks about the up to mischief purplenette.

"Toujou-san? Why?" The doctor-to-be was growing more confused.

Umi this time went straight to the point. "Nico _and_ Nozomi are vampires."

"What?!" Maki stood up from the sheer surprise - two of her classmates are vampires?

Umi nods as affirmation. "That's what I learnt and confirmed yesterday after school when I spoke to Nico."

 _Have they noticed or found out about Honoka? N-Not that it's my issue!_

"Nico-chan told you and you took her word for it?" The redhead always played the devil's advocate as she sounded some doubt.

"I saw Nozomi displaying a _not_ human speed, Maki."

"Huh... Alright. Now I know, I won't tell, you know?" The redhead sat back down.

Umi smiles. "I know. But Nozomi is going to approach you and greet you as a vampire friend on Monday. So I thought I'd give you a heads up...If you haven't noticed...Nozomi can be...rather eccentric? She'd probably get on your nerves with teasing."

 _Toujou-san is going to speak to me more than usual? ..._

"Can we not?" Maki crossed her legs to the other side, showing signs of discomfort from considering having to interact with someone other than Honoka or Umi...plus the mysterious vice class president's cheeky smile appeared in Maki's mind.

Umi chuckles a little. "Be nice, Maki. Nozomi just wants to be friends."

"Friends... Not that I don't understand... I mean, I don't care for making more friends!" A blush graced the redhead's cheeks as her hidden desire to make friends surfaced for a moment, and she twirled her hair nervously.

The bluenette knew and decided to give Maki a break, simply replying with sarcasm that Maki is very familiar with. "Riiight, I believe you."

Maki groans at Umi's respond, for Umi was sure to be thinking that Maki is even a little bit happy for a chance to expand her friendship circle by one.

 _More vampire friends huh..? Sounds fun. Especially since they are good ones..._

Maki smiles as she pictured herself, Honoka, Umi and her additional friends - Nozomi and Nico hanging out in the Sonoda's large garden...Not an impossible future.

[~o~o~]

The guilty of various mistakes vampire (as verdict by her childhood friend) was currently panicking in her family's store. "Ah...what should I do? Is one box of blood manjuu enough? Maybe I should bring two? Umi-chan is definitely going to scold me..."

 _Type A, type B, type AB... I should pack them all..!_

"Honoka. Words." Honoka's mum chides from behind the counter about her eldest daughter' choice of words where a human customer could step in and overhear.

 _Ah! I said the taboo word blood!_

"Sorry..." The gingerhead lowers her head towards her mum as an apology, though she was holding it with both hands out of stress.

"Onee-chan should be scolded anyway. I'm with Umi-san on this." The youngest Kousaka commented smugly from behind the counter.

 _Uu...Yukiho is a meanie..._

"Yukiho~~" The older sister without a dignity, at least when it comes to discipline, whines as she was unable to rebut, she knew she crossed one too many lines in Umi's book of 'Good and disciplined vampires' and could only wait to accept her punishment.

Not that it's stopping the silly vampire to hope that some blood manjuus could make her punishment less punishing (more manjuu in Umi's mouth means less nagging from Umi's mouth! Honoka's logic.)

 _Yukiho~~ help out your sister~~ please~~_

The smaller redhead rolls her eyes at her older sister's childish display in requesting assistance as she passes her older sister a box of blood manjuu meant as appeasing gifts for her older sister's cool and dependable childhood friends. "Make sure to show that you know you've done wrong."

 _I know..._

Honoka pouts as she accepts the box of sweets. "I will... Thank you, Yukiho!" The gingerhead hugs her younger sister out of the blue as thanks.

 _I know you'll always be on my side! Hehe~_

"Mou! Onee-chan! You'll get the manjuus or jumbled up! Let go already!" Yukiho shouts, attempting to break free from her older sister's warm hug, a smile on her lips.

 _Opps! Wouldn't want to present to Umi-chan a box of messy manjuus... If all the blood splatters... It'll be like a warzone inside!_

Honoka simply giggles before running for the door with a wave. "See you later!"

 _May Umi-chan be in a good mood today!_

[~o~o~]

"Honoka should be arriving soon." Maki comments as she looks towards her room's sliding windows.

"And you think she'll be by the windows and not the door..." Umi shook her head as she smiled wryly; she knows that entering through windows or some other unorthodox way is something her playful and full of surprises friend would do, but she can't stop herself from wanting Honoka to not live life so dangerously - what if someone saw her "break in"!

"We could make a bet." The redhead challenges with her own playful smile.

It's kind of rare for Maki to start a game so Umi took the bait. "You're not allowed to plead for Honoka later if she enters through the door."

Maki wore a look of disbelief. "Since when have I pleaded for Honoka?"

Umi deadpanned. "Any time Honoka hugs you for an extended period, begging you to take her side and ask me to forgive her."

"I don't-"

Maki wanted to deny but-

"And you would look at me with those eyes that says 'Forgive Honoka, Umi? She's too cute to not be forgiven.'" The bluenette laid out the message she gets from the redhead when Honoka seeks help from the very same redhead.

Maki was appalled as she slammed both hands on her quilt soft bed, an angry and indignant pout on. "I never said that! N-never thought that!" Maki stutters as she knew she always thinks that Honoka is cute every now and then, though she denies those thoughts immediately after. "Umi does it too!"

The bluenette was caught off guard that Maki shot arrows back figuratively, an honest blush on the archer's face as she knew she did fall prey to the annoying, relentless and yes, cute gingerhead's beg for forgiveness and help when it was Maki who was the one scolding Honoka. "E-Even so Maki..."

Maki huffs and crosses her arms, looking the other way before speaking through stubborn jaws that did not really want to admit that she found a pleading and hugging Honoka cute. "Fine..."

"What's that?" Umi teased, Maki grumbled her agreement which humans won't be able to catch, but a vampire could.

Maki glared at Umi for a second. "I said fine. The bet's on."

Umi smiles. "Okay."

After some comfortable silence for the two to cool down. "And you're going to ask Honoka to hang out with us more if she comes by the window..."

Umi chuckles at Maki's request that the redhead again mumbled at a really soft volume. "You miss her?"

"I don't." Maki was quick to deny - how obvious.

"Jealous of Kotori?" Umi continued, ignoring her own slight twinge of jealousy.

"No!" Maki grabbed a baby pink feather cushion to throw at Umi.

Umi catches the cushion with a laugh. "Alright, alright. I'll stop." Umi says in between chuckles.

Maki could only frown for two seconds before a smile pulled on her lips - be it these relaxing moments with her childhood friend(s) or the future of spending time together, it puts a smile on Maki's face, even if she will deny it if someone mentions it to her.

[~o~o~]

Honoka being Honoka loves doing what's more fun and possibly the easier choice, meaning Honoka transformed into a bat the moment she was one street from her home, plastic bag of blood manjuus at her bat feet as she flapped her wings and flew for her amazing doctor friend's house.

"This way is so much faster~ hehe~" Honoka-bat loves the feeling of wind blowing pass her face and wings before she does a loop she probably shouldn't be doing with manjuus in hand. "And fun!"

 _Oh! Better be careful with these..!_

Honoka-bat chuckles nervously at her carelessness.

 _Please be okay, o great blood manjuus! I need your strength to defeat- I mean appease Umi-chan!_

Honoka-bat tug the bag of manjuus closer to her as a show of respect to the _o great blood manjuus_ that she beseeched help from, and with that almost crashed into a lightning pole.

"Wah! Woah! Ah, sorry! Are you okay? Please be okay! Hehe..." Honoka-bat manages to make a sharp swerve in the nick of time, the bag of manjuus perhaps only grazing the pole a little as she exclaims her apology to the unharmed pole and concern for the manjuus.

 _I really gotta be more careful... If the manjuus get damaged Umi-chan will be even more angrier!_

If the box of manjuus could speak, they would tell Honoka that her childhood friends would be more concerned and upset if _she_ was hurt, not the manjuus. But alas, the oblivious gingerhead did not even consider that.

"Ooh~ I see Maki-chan's house!" Honoka-bat almost did a bubbly loop de loop, but stopped herself at the last second, refocusing altitude.

 _I usually would go to Maki-chan's window...But I guess it would make Umi-chan happier if I go from the front door?_

Honoka transformed back to human form, gift box in her hand safely as she looked at the grand gates of the Nishikino apartment, a nervous grin on her lips.

 _Let's do this!_

Not needing a second thought, Honoka attempts to open the gates which shook at her attempt, the metal bending a little from her unintended use of vampire strength but still closed as a locked gate should be.

"Oh, right. Doorbells!" The gingerhead who is rather used to simply entering any of her childhood friend's home laughs to herself before ringing the bell.

A buzz sounded by the security box and the gingerhead's childhood friend also daughter of the apartment voice sounded. "Honoka you idiot."

"Eh? What I do?" Honoka pouted, she expected a friendly greeting, not to be scolded right off the bat!

 _Was Maki-chan angry at me too? Did I do something?_

"Just get in already." Maki was clearly annoyed, but Honoka could make out Umi's chuckle in the background.

"Kay..." Honoka replied as she went through the gates and front door, a worried and puzzled look on her face.

 _I should have brought some tomato snacks too...Or was Maki-chan grouchy because of Umi-chan..?_

Honoka could not quite believe that Umi would upset Maki though, since Umi was perfect most of the time.

"I'm here..." Honoka announced her presence timidly, carefully as she opened the door to Maki's room as carefully as she could too, knowing that if it slammed Umi would get angry.

"Just hurry up and get in already." The still upset for a reason Honoka wasn't sure of redhead spoke.

"Ah, mmph!" Honoka hurried in and just as the door was about to slam itself close as the vampire accidentally puts in way too much force in the push, the gingerhead spun around and grabbed the knob, heaving a loud sigh of relief. "Phew..."

 _That was a close call!_

"Honoka." The bluenette that Honoka was being careful around of calls, which makes said vampire jump.

"Y-yes?" A crooked, guilty smile.

 _I can't tell what Umi-chan is thinking!_

Umi keeps the stoic expression and gestures for Honoka to sit.

 _Well, now or never! O great blood manjuus, please make Umi-chan happy and willing to forgive my slip ups!_

"Umi-chan! These are for you!" The gingerhead was in front of Umi in the next moment, in a seiza position as she proferred the box of Homura's sweets. "I know you're not picky, so there are all the types of blood here which you can enjoy too!"

 _Umi-chan will see that I'm thinking of what she likes and forgive me! Should._

The guilty as charged vampire raised her head with a wavering smile to see her friend's expression.

"Honoka..." Umi began and Honoka gave her full attention - back straight, still in seiza. A smile poked at the bluenette's lips. "I'm not angry, Honoka."

"Y-You aren't?" The gingerhead smiled hopefully.

 _I guess I didn't had to worry so much? Umi-chan is really understanding after all!_

"No." Honoka propelled herself up on her feet and hugged Umi.

"I love you, Umi-chan!"

"But! I am still going to scold you." Umi cleared her throat as she steeled herself to not be overly affected by Honoka's warm hugs; someone _has_ to be the one to teach Honoka about responsibility.

"Ehhhh~~ Uumiii-chaaan~~" Honoka goes into full blown whining, pouting as she shook Umi's shoulder. "I- I know I was wrong already, there's no need to nag!"

Umi raised both eyebrows - a simple act that made the gingerhead gulp audibly. "I mean there's no need to scold me...I really understand what I did wrong!"

 _If Umi-chan isn't angry...she shouldn't have to scold me..._

"Really now, Honoka? What's the first mistake you made then?" Umi offers Honoka a chance to reduce the nag as she takes a type AB blood manjuu out to snack; the smell was too enticing to wait.

 _Eh..? First mistake..? Which was it again..._

"I forgot to do my math homework?" Honoka made a wild guess.

Umi frowns and Honoka can see her fate already. "That's inconsequential right now, Honoka. And have you done it?"

 _Wrong guess! Math..? One question is something right?_

"I...I started on it!" Honoka quickly replied and Umi breathes out of her nose - not a good sign. "I-I'll finish it by this weekend!"

"Finish it by tonight." Umi stated, ignoring Honoka's expression full of protest.

 _Tonight is way too much... I forgot to do one exercise last week, and there's another for this week...so it's twenty math problems!_

"Umi-chan is a meanie..." Honoka mumbles.

The bluenette shakes her head. "The first thing you did wrong Honoka, was to even forget that we were going to hunt together." Understanding or memory of that day daunt on Honoka. "Do you have any idea how important it is to keep a promise-"

"I was!" Honoka defended to no avail.

 _With Kotori-chan..._

"And how important it is to make sure you quench your thirst? Look what it led to with Maki-"

 _Ah...The nag has begun!_

"Wahh!! Maki-chan! Make Umi-chan stop! I'm really sorry for forgetting already!" Honoka hugs Maki from the waist, and directed her distressed, puppy dog eyes at the redhead who pushed at Honoka's face in a weak attempt to get the gingerhead to go away.

"Honoka..." Maki looks to Umi but regrets at vampire speed as Umi's eyes spoke:

 _"You promised, Maki."_

 _"I know, I know. It's not like I was going to take Honoka's side and get you to stop..."_ Maki responded with her eyes too.

 _"You were already..."_ Umi continued but Maki had already turned away.

"What if it wasn't Maki, Honoka? What if you made another mistake and drank another human's blood..." Umi continued chiding while Honoka pleaded the redhead who decided to shut her eyes, not looking at Honoka's pitiful but cute display helps to not waver.

"Maki-chan..~~"

 _Maki-chan isn't helping me today... Why? Ahh! Umi-chan is nagging about something else already!_

"And Honoka! How could you skip classes along with Kotori? You're leading astray the poor girl who seems obedient and certainly not a rule breaker." Umi shakes her head disapprovingly.

 _Kotori-chan..? Oh, right...But that's because Kotori-chan wasn't feeling well...and she didn't have lunch..._

"I'm sorry..." Honoka apologized as she understood where Umi was coming from - skipping classes is bad, and of course, forgetting to quench your need for blood and taking Maki's is wrong too.

 _If Kotori-chan started skipping classes, that would be bad..._ _I like sitting beside her._

Umi releases a long breath as she finished reprimanding Honoka. "You understand now, Honoka?"

"Yes..." Honoka was genuinely apologetic and didn't want to upset Umi further really.

Umi smiles gently and pats Honoka's head lightly. "Good. Don't do it again, okay?"

 _Umi-chan...Thank you!_

Honoka plops herself beside Maki and Umi both happily. "I'll do my best!"

Umi nods satisfactorily and grabs another blood manjuu. "Good."

"That's three cases settled." Maki comments from her side of the bed.

"Oh! Maki-chan do you want a snack too? I can get it for you!" Honoka smiled broadly, she really should have packed some normal manjuu too.

 _Tomato? Strawberry? Bread?_

The redhead considers for a moment before placing her order. "There's a sandwich in the kitchen."

"On it!" Honoka was up and out the door already.

"Was that supposed to be your lunch?" Umi questions.

"Kind of."

"Consume your lunch at the correct timing, Maki." Umi chides as Maki rolls her eyes.

"I just chose not to finish all of it."

"Back!" Honoka accidentally slams the door close, earning her a grimace from Umi as she mouthed her apology.

 _Ah. Doors always slam..._

"Thanks." Maki took a bite of her tomato, cheesy, smoked salmon sandwich with a satisfied "Mm~".

 _Hehe~ Maki-chan is enjoying her sandwich!_

"Oh!" Honoka shouts suddenly.

"What is it, Honoka?" Umi asks after swallowing her fourth manjuu.

 _I just remembered something fun!_

"Are y'all free tomorrow?" Honoka asks, excitement in her entire existence from the tone of her voice to her shining blue eyes and vibrating body.

Umi gestures for Honoka to continue while Maki nods that she was supposedly free.

"I'm gonna play with Arisa-chan and Eli-chan, so I was wondering if Maki-chan and Umi-chan would play with us too! It will be super fun!" Honoka bounced on the bed like a child, looking between each of her childhood friends for her desired answer.

 _I hope Maki-chan and Umi-chan will be free! And I can show off my Heroic side more~ hehe~_

Maki could go to the hospital to help out and Umi could go for more archery and kendo training, but at the look of Honoka's expectant blue eyes, there was no way they were going to tell her no.

"Sure."

"Yay~~!" Honoka cheers and pulls both the redhead and bluenette close to her after linking their arms with hers, which got the three of them laughing. "I can't wait!"

[~o~o~]

 **Author Notes**

 **I actually thought about focusing on life (outside of Love Live) and perhaps returning next year...but not sharing another chapter just doesn't sit right with me. So I nabbed myself a chance to write this story and here we have another chapter!**

 **Yes, it's more than a month since the last. :( I'm sad too... but hey! At least we got a December update! XD We've gotta end 2017 with some illegally adorable dense vampire AKA Honoka right? *O* (regrettably not a KotoHono-centric chapter though. -v-) Then again, a MakiHonoUmi childhood friends chapter is sweet too~ hehe~ XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! :D**

 **Leave me comments to let me know how you like the chapter! hehe~ XD**

 **Wishing you a lovely, awesome last day of 2017! *w* I'm really thankful for everyone who have been reading and following this vampire KotoHono story! We're continuing into next year! :D Thank you and see you in 2018! XD**


	23. Arisa's Hero

The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire

 **Author Notes**

It's been forever… T_T Long story short, I lost all my electronic devices (literally everything) and didn't have the means to get new ones…I got stubborn and said I'll only return when I can buy myself new ones…but saving isn't exactly easy at this age… (bills and daily expenses and whatnot) Thus the disappearance of OuMiyuki… TvT

But I'm back! And I certainly hope to stay. :) I wanna share so much more after all! And this story hasn't reached its completion! XD

I wrote all this on paper, literally word to word, as I thought about how I wanna share stories right away. Transferring to digital was quite the trouble, but fun nonetheless. XD

May you enjoy~

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Itsumo39 –_ _ **Hey there, Itsumo-san! :D I'm happy to be receiving reviews from you! ^w^ I hope you're enjoying the story so far too! XD Honoka is always the cutest and Kotori is very in love yes. *O* And well, Honoka will be saving Kotori lots, I'm sure. ;D Hope you stay on to catch all those moments! XD**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews! They put smiles to my face~ May you reach this chapter soon! (if you aren't already)**_

 _Bobby -_ _ **^w^ I hope your January has been an awesome one, Bobby! XD I miss your reviews so much too~ It's always a happy thing to see you enjoying the stories written! *w* hehe~ HonoKoto is my favourite too! XD –chuckles-**_

 _ **-chuckles- That's how Umi is. Honoka really needs someone to keep her on track and not be too reckless after all~ :P And Umi does a rather good job, even though I want Honoka to be able to be more free at times too. Like "Umi relax!" XD hahas.**_

 _ **Hehe~ Everyone slams doors. XP It happens! We should all be forgiven! XD**_

 _ ***O* I can't wait to get to writing all those progression too! And I'm more than over the moon knowing that you look forward to them, Bobby! XD See you around this 2018!**_

 _FIRESTORM -_ _ **:D It was a great way for me to end of the year, and start it too! Hehe~ XD**_

 _ **-chuckles- All the flags were raised, and was the smart thing to do for Honoka too. Hahas. XD I don't get tired of writing Honoka-bat too! XD There's something about Honoka-bat being so Honoka-ly adorable! XD**_

 _ **Aww. –chuckles- HonoKoto! (hearts)**_

 _ **I wish you a happy new year too! XD Thank you for always reading my stories and leaving wonderful reviews! XD**_

 _ **See you in future chapters! Honoka-bat will be around. Hahas. XD**_

 _MKR-san –_ _ **Yoyoyoyoyo. =w= You're always so energetic, so full of energy in your reviews it puts a huge, huge smile on my face reading them! XD –chuckles- And I welcome them all! XD**_

 _ **Ha! No problem, no problem! I'm more than happy to know that you can't help but click to next chapter~ ;D I await your reviews Sir Busy But Able to Read lots of fanfiction MKR-san. XP**_

 _ **=w= I've got me a vampire and human to catch too. I want to put them in a room together and watch Kotori overheat- Wait, what am I saying? OwO Forget that. ;D**_

 _ **=w= -returns the double thumbs up with a proud smile- Childhood friends are always so close and awesome together~ XD And yes, Honoka all guilty and careful is adorable~ XD Oni Umi is in the vicinity after all! *w***_

 _ **No. We can never have enough of Honoka-bat! XD –laughs- I'm surprised you didn't choke from all that laughing and cackling. Not that I want you to choke. –laughs- XD Let's keep laughing! XD hahas.**_

 _ **Ah…I know what you mean. I want HonoKoto scenes already! =w= But well. Perhaps some Arisa and Eli play date first. XD –chuckles- Hope you don't mind!**_

 _ **(You have written in so much! And showed so much concern for the HonoKoto I write (or me, if I can be greedy) and I have no words to express how happy and touched I felt for that! Thank you, MKR-san! Thank you! I would respond to all your reviews here…but that would be extremely lengthy. So PM I shall. =v=)**_

 _ **Again, thank you!**_

 _Shadow390 –_ _ **Hello and thank you, Shadow-san! XD I'm over the moon to hear that you love my KotoHono stories! *O* And that you love this one lots! I'll do my best to write this to completion! For I too, would like to know how everything will unfold and be resolved~ XD See you!**_

Ch23 – Arisa's Hero

* * *

The sun wouldn't rise for another hour but a certain well-rested and excitable vampire was already out of bed, across the streets, and at the side of one of her childhood friend's bed. Shaking and prodding and calling in a whispered voice for the sleeping redhead to wake.

" _Maki-chan~ Maki-chan~ Come on, wake up, Maki-chan~"_ The teenage vampire had her knees sinking into the fluffy soft mattress and her hands on Maki's arm, disturbing her friend to wake.

 _Let's dress up together!_

Maki groans and turns away from Honoka. "...If it isn't even 5am...you're gonna get it from me…"

 _5am? Mm…_

"It will be 5am soon!" The gingerhead tend to forget humans need a healthy eight hour of sleep even though Maki tend to forsake sleep herself.

 _We can look for our accessories and watch the sunset together~_

"...What do you want?" Maki flipped upside down to hide her face in her really soft pillow that Honoka was kind of jealous of - squashing your head in a super soft pillow every night seems fun.

 _Uwaa…That pillow…Ah! Not now, Honoka! The super soft pillow can wait!_

"I want your help. Make me a hero!" Honoka explains in her usually incomprehensible when hearing for the first time, and much needed of a context manner. Maki was too tired and half-asleep for this.

 _I'm sure Maki-chan will be able to obtain cool clothing or probably already own some cool clothing heroes wear!_

"Do whatever you want…"

 _Ehh~ Maki-chaaaan!_

The gingerhead pouts at Maki's lack of enthusiasm but switches back to excited in the next second. "Fine! I'll be in your walk-in closet if you need me!"

Honoka bounces off the bed and rushes for the "shopping mall"; Honoka loves exaggerating Maki's possessions. It's cooler and pretty much the same, the vampire will say.

 _To the shopping mall to be a hero!_

* * *

Resting on her back, violet eyes open slowly to adjust to the morning sunlight and sounds of…laughter and a voice she's very accustomed to… Maki sits up and frowns.

 _Honoka..?_

Maki took a moment to confirm her whereabouts.

 _Yeah, I'm home._

" _Ooh~ Red capes are super hero-ish!"_ Honoka from somewhere inside the closet sounded, Maki didn't had to see to know that the gingerhead was jumping around happily while doing who knows what inside.

 _Do I even want to know?_

"Honoka… What are you doing?" Maki murmurs tiredly, she knows her vampire friend can hear her anyway.

"Dressing as a hero!" Honoka replies but doesn't appear before Maki, so the redhead climbs out of bed, and trudges over to her walk-in wardrobe.

 _Hero..?_

Maki didn't know what she was expecting if she was expecting anything at all; but she certainly was not expecting to see the gingerhead twirling in front of one of the full body mirror inside the walk-in closet. And the gingerhead wasn't simply twirling around because that would be cute. Maki would find that cute.

Honoka was twirling around and checking out the red sundress she had tied the straps around her neck so that it stays on and flutters about behind her when she turns left and right and rounds.

"What are you doing with my dress?!" Maki found herself very wide awake and shaking her head as she could not put the pieces together to solving the puzzle of Honoka and her sundress.

 _This is ridiculous. Honoka looks ridiculous._

"It's a cape! See?" Honoka pushes the sundress so that it flies up and back onto her back multiple times – _attempting_ to make a point.

Maki moves to step closer to her childhood friend and to take her back her dress and return it to where it belongs – the dress rack, not on Honoka's back which…is starting to look alright if she stopped to appreciate it.

"Give me that-"

"Ehh~ No! I don't wanna! I need a cape, Maki-channn~~" Honoka protested.

Maki actually paused in her advance when she saw how affronted and upset the childish vampire looked but Maki was brought back on track (the reasonable track) when she spotted something that really, seriously, definitely should never be found hanging around Honoka's neck, or anyone's neck.

"Why do you have my bra-my- ughhh! Return that to me!" Maki rushed at Honoka who was taken by surprise and stumbled back to defend her new accessories (they weren't hers though). Maki had her priorities straight as she loosened the red sundress from Honoka's neck and gripped her black, lacy bra from Honoka's neck – it was clasped though, so she couldn't take it off right away.

"Wahh! Maki-chan…I-I need that as a mask." Honoka held onto the bra that didn't belong to her adamantly.

"You won't be able to see anything if you put that on!" Maki retorted.

The vampire's widened blue eyes looked to the brasserie in both hers and the actual owner's hands and the redhead found her face turning a shade redder from her already red from fury and embarrassment face.

"Don't even think about it!"

"What was I thinking?" Honoka wasn't clear herself.

"You were thinking of trying it on- Don't make me say it!" Maki pulled harder while Honoka wailed in surprise as the strap pulled at the gingerhead's hair.

"Wait, wait. Don't pull it-"

"Use your own!" Maki finally successfully takes it off from around Honoka's neck.

"I don't have cute black ones!"

Maki shoves her bra into Honoka's face to cover the gingerhead's face so that Honoka can't see her very, very, very red face.

 _Don't compliment my undergarment! Don't confess about the type of bra you have! Just—Don't!_

"Maki-chan…I really can't see when I-"

Maki throws her bra far, far into her closet and the red sundress somewhere, grabs Honoka's hand and drags her outside into her room in one breath.

"M-Maki-chan..? Are you…angry?" Honoka tugged at her childhood friend's hand in hers, her voice soft and apologetic.

Maki sighs which only makes Honoka feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry… I guess I should have gotten your permission before opening your underwear drawer…"

 _It's not that… It's not just that._

Maki sighs again. "Don't do such embarrassing things." Maki crosses her arms sternly while the gingerhead nods earnestly, relieved that the redhead spoke to her. "Why do you want…a hero dress up?"

"Because I'm Arisa-chan's hero! Or well, I'm a hero to Arisa-chan! So I thought since we're gonna play with her today~ It would be cool if I dressed the part!" Honoka beamed as she explained her thought process.

 _Hero… Honoka is a handful, but definitely have the characteristics of a hero…_

"Maki-chan, you're smiling." Honoka smiles at the redhead who blushes and stammers.

"Wha- What are you talking about!?"

Honoka laughs. "Can you help me out? To get my hero cape and mask before we go to Arisa-chan's house together!"

 _Together... That doesn't sound too bad._

"Alright." The redhead gave Honoka a lopsided smile but her expression turned back to neutral the moment the vampire turns for her closet. Maki takes Honoka's hand and pulls her back to her bed.

"Maki-chan?" Honoka blinks in confusion.

"Wait here. I'll change and we go to the mall. _The real mall._ " Maki adds when Honoka opens her mouth to surely say that her closet was a shopping mall itself.

The vampire falls onto her back to soak in the softness of Maki's princess bed. "Kay~"

 _Carefree idiot… Cute carefree idiot._

* * *

Umi was always one to be early, or it shall be on time, never late.

 _Being late would be being slothful like Honoka…_

The bluenette shakes her head at the mental image of her childhood friend running towards her with that carefree, silly smile of hers and an apology she has heard a million times for being late to yet another meeting. That image was scarily realistic which made Umi's cheeks heat up as she conjured up a respond.

 _Honoka! At least you're here now… How long did you intend to make me wait?_

And Umi stabbed the doorbell a tad too hard at the next thought.

 _I would wait for however long…_

The disciplined vampire blinked and shook her head hard to return to reality – and reality made her sweatdrop at the sight of the doorbell that can't stop ringing as she pushed the doorbell with too much strength earlier; the button was now stuck deep inside.

Umi prepares her apologies as she heard conversation from inside the Ayase household she has come to visit since Honoka invited.

"Coming, coming!" That was the Class President, Umi noted.

"I'll get it, onee-chan!"

 _The sister Honoka spoke of?_

"Does she have to ring the bell _non-stop_?" Eli's voice held a hint of annoyance, Umi sent a mental apology to Honoka.

 _I'm sorry, it was me that is…pressing the bell without rest. Unintentionally, but it is me._

A giggle. "I'm sure Honoka-chan is just really excited to play!"

 _The sister is optimistic like Honoka._

And the door opens, revealing a shorter girl with lighter blonde hair than the Class President, and a wide smile. "Honoka-chan- Oh! Um…" The sister turned shy as she stood upright and bowed a greeting.

 _The Ayase younger sister seems quite different from the Class President._

Umi tries for a small smile. "I'm Sonoda Umi. Honoka invited me over to meet…to play with her and her new friend, presumably you. And I am sincerely sorry for breaking your doorbell. It was an accident."

Arisa looks up to see the stern looking bluenette bowing an apology and had a hint of blush too, understanding that the older sister must be very embarrassed about breaking their doorbell. Arisa smiles. "It's okay. Do come in."

 _Forgiven… I hope._

Umi nods and enters with the usual greeting.

Arisa hurries deeper into the house, "Onee-chan, the doorbell is broken. I'll try to fix it."

"What!? How did it break?" Eli's voice was filled with disbelief and her eyebrows rose even more when she poked out of the kitchen to see Umi. "Sonoda-san?"

 _Honoka apparently doesn't tell anyone that she invited additional guests… Thank you, Honoka._

Umi puts an internal reminder to teach Honoka about informing the hosts when she wants to bring along more friends to hang out – basic courtesy. Umi then bows a greeting. "I'm sorry to intrude. Honoka invited Maki and I over to pl- …Hang out. I hope you don't mind, Ayase-san."

Eli was a good host, as she put on a smile immediately, the initial surprise gone, or well hidden. "It's alright, of course. Honoka-san is definitely the kind to spring surprises on people like that. The doorbell though..?"

 _Ah, the doorbell… Surely I can give Honoka credit for that too?_

Umi shakes her head to shake her thoughts away and to show that she was apologetic too. "I accidentally put in too much strength when I pushed the button, so it got lodged inside. I'm really sorry."

 _I could rip out the doorbell now…But that won't be right._

The Class President nods her understanding of the situation. "I'll go take a look. For my sister is taking too long outside. Do make yourself at home."

Umi nods but doesn't take a seat immediately. Observing how Eli and Arisa converses – slow and simple, unlike Honoka and Yukiho. Umi can't help but smile at that.

 _Different households have different sisters and varying sisterly interaction, huh? Though all has that feeling of familial love._

The sound soon stopped as the doorbell was fixed, in a sense, as Eli came back in to switch off the sound connected to the doorbell, and informing Umi that she'll leave the door open for the incoming visitors, in which Umi nods in response.

 _I should fix that later… But how exactly..?_

The younger sister returns and approaches Umi. "Um… I have yet to introduce myself earlier… I'm Ayase Arisa. You can just address me by 'Arisa', that way it won't be confusing with Onee-chan."

Umi stands even though Arisa flailed her hand to say she could remain seated. "And you can address me however you like. Sonoda or Umi, Arisa-san."

Arisa nods and wrings her fingers together, thinking how she should address the older girl who is her hero's friend.

As Eli busied with preparing tea and snacks for the additional guests in her house, Umi thought she might make small talk with the Ayase household's younger sister. "Arisa-san?"

"Ah! Y-Yes..?" Arisa blinked out of her thoughts.

 _Perhaps I could ask how they met…_

"How did you come to know Honoka?"

 _I can't imagine it's because Honoka hanged out with Ayase-san, the class president… Or was it?_

"Oh! I met Honoka-chan in the most amazing way possible!" The shy and soft-spoken demure took an one-eighty at the mention of the middle schooler's hero as she now had her hands raised in excitement to share the story of how she met Umi's childhood friend.

 _I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…_

"I met Honoka-chan when I first arrived in Japan. At the airport. And she was just marvellous and shining and amazing!" Arisa gushed with stars in her eyes.

Umi raised an eyebrow. "Honoka is a lot of things, yes…But those descriptions..?"

 _Is very spot-on, yet I'd like to differ at times…_

"Yes!" Arisa assumed that Umi was agreeing. "Alongside Yukiho-chan, they both saved the day! Ahh~ Honoka-chan is really cool! She's a hero!" Arisa squealed her admiration to Umi who just raised both eyebrows with her hands crossed.

 _Now that's definitely over exaggeration._

"Honoka? A hero?" Umi couldn't hide her snort. "She can barely safe herself-"

Arisa furrowed her eyebrows. "It's true! You should have seen how she stopped the thief in one move, with Yukiho-chan following up with a kick!" Arisa clasped both hands together similar to a prayer as stars returned to her blue eyes. "And Honoka-chan's 'Your just desserts' is just so cool~"

 _Stopped a thief? The safety in Japan has really been declining… And Honoka still shouted a finishing line before apprehending the criminal? That's so like her, but-_

Umi shook her head. "So if I defeated Honoka, I'll be a hero?"

Arisa returned to Earth with a small frown. "No, that would just make you the bad guy for taking the hero down."

Umi looked up for a moment in thought. "True."

"We're here~!" The unmistakable voice of Arisa's hero boomed from the entrance to the living room as a gingerhead clad in a bright red cape and a black mask entered the space.

"What are you wearing?" Umi deadpanned, she could not see Arisa's expression brightening at the sight of her hero despite the weird get-up.

 _You look ridiculous…_

"What heroes wear, Umi-chan! Can't you tell?" Honoka did a twirl.

Umi shook her head again, her logical side has to pick with Honoka's ridiculousness, while her irrational side made her heart squeeze and sent messages to her mind saying 'Honoka's adorable when she thinks she's right'. Umi's mind tried to delete that message, but her heart managed to save it before that happened.

Maki followed behind Honoka as she too was invited over to play. She also crossed her arms and made sure to avoid eye contact with her blue haired childhood friend; she didn't want Umi knowing that she was the one who sponsored Honoka with those costumes, neither did she want Umi to find out that she found Honoka cute when dressed up as a Hero.

* * *

Honoka in her hero garb skips pass Umi to greet her play buddy of the day. "Arisa-chan! Sorry for making you wait, I had to get changed into my hero costume today!"

 _I got a little carried away in the shopping mall with Maki-chan earlier!_

Arisa shook her smiling head rapidly. "I didn't wait long at all! Your hero costume is so cool!"

Honoka laughed abashedly with a hand behind her head. "I'm happy that you think so!"

Umi standing at beside still can't quite believe that there is someone who is gushing so openly about Honoka, her childhood friend who is a klutz, is airheaded, is silly and says the randomness of things most of the time. Honoka – cool?

"Be right back! I'll go greet Eli-chan first!" Honoka jogs over to the kitchen and booms a "Hello, Eli-chan! Come on out and play!"

 _I can't wait for us to sit around and chat or roleplay something!_

Eli breathes a sigh of relief that she had not lifted the tray of tea and sweets, for she was certain that she might have dropped them when Honoka made her presence known to her. "I'll be out in a minute."

Honoka nods and skips back out, seeing that everyone is still standing, she skipped over to take her childhood friends' hands and pulled them over to where the sofas are located.

"Honoka!"

"We can walk on our own."

"But you guys aren't sitting. Come on! Arisa-chan too!" Honoka moved her hands in a beckoning manner and they all complied, Eli joining in right behind.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha!"

The sound of laughter erupted and resounded all about the Ayase household as Umi and Eli both pretend to have been defeated by the Hero Honoka and her sidekick Arisa, saving the damsel in distress Maki.

It only took a few roleplays and "lecture" on relaxing, letting loose and have fun by Honoka, backed by her avid supporter Arisa, for all five of them to be at ease and playing together like such. Though Maki still refused the Hero role, for she really could not bring herself to say those valiant lines and whatnot – too childish she said though she meant embarrassing for her.

Now seated back on the sofa or for Honoka's case – draped over the couch while Umi reprimands her about manners.

"Boo… You can let the Hero rest."

Umi smiles wryly. "I hope you've played hero enough."

"Mm…" Honoka dismisses with a sound.

Eli takes a long sip of tea, allowing the warmth to flow within her and soothe her entire being – it's been a long time she laughed so much or moved around that much too. "Honoka."

"Yes~?" Honoka called, but still was not sitting upright yet, she faced the ceiling with closed eyes, clearly quite spent from all the playing.

"It only just resurfaced in my mind…about your hero doings. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Eli waits for Honoka to sit upright and tilt her head to the side.

"Hero doing? Um, go ahead and ask me anything."

 _Is this like a Hero interview?_

"I heard that you saved Kotori from some gangsters a month before school started… Is that true?" Eli trusted the ash-brunette's words, but she wanted to hear from Honoka too, to determine how dangerous these alleys are.

 _Save Kotori-chan a month- Oh!_

Honoka didn't take long to remember as she nods excitedly. "I remember! Yup! Those gangsters cornered Kotori-chan, and she was so scared and helpless. But they were easy to take down, so don't worry about a thing, Eli-chan! I swooped in there in the nick of time and rescued Kotori-chan!"

 _Standing in front of Kotori-chan and making sure she's safe… I like that feeling._

"Honoka-chan really is so cool! You even fought gangsters?" Arisa was in awe and clapped a little too.

Honoka grinned. "Mm-hm! Anyone who wants to hurt someone or are doing something mean…I'll step in to help!"

 _I like knowing Kotori-chan is safe._

Honoka blinks at the thought.

 _Not just Kotori-chan! I like knowing everyone is safe. Mmph._

Honoka didn't know why, but she felt the need to repeat to herself that it was for everyone and anyone that she will stand up for, though she could not help but think about her seatmate's kind smile then…and how she would love to protect that smile.

"…Are you listening, Honoka?" Umi's voice sounded faraway to Honoka.

"Eh?" Honoka blinks; thoughts of Kotori distracted her from the conversation. "What was that?"

Eli smiles patiently though Umi frowned at the fact that Honoka spaced out, Eli repeats, "It's nice to want to stand up against injustice, but you should know your place and how to be careful too."

 _I am careful. I think._

"I know I can win." Honoka assures Eli.

"Arrogance can lead to one's downfall too, Honoka." The Class President advices.

Honoka pouts. "Okay…"

Umi and Maki shared a glance, surprised that Honoka listened instead of protested like she usually would. "You're obedient today."

"Eli-chan makes sense." Honoka says matter-of-factly.

"Are you saying we don't?" Umi arches an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." Honoka puckers her lips like a duck at Umi; she knows she tend to protest when her childhood friends' lecture her, but it definitely was not because they didn't make sense.

Umi shakes her head with a smile and ruffles Honoka's hair. "Hey!"

The bluenette chuckles along with the rest while Honoka swatted at Umi's hand away like how a kitten would if they didn't want the pat.

* * *

Kotori was walking with almost a skip in her step as she was done with helping her mum shop for groceries and she also bought a new orange coloured marker as a treat for herself; it was a simple two-tip marker, but it made her smile as it reminded her of someone that makes her smile too.

 _Hehe~ I can highlight Honoka-chan's hair in my recent sketches later~_

The ash-grey haired girl raises her hands full of grocery as her grin pulls higher at her arty plans that have to do with her gingerhead crush.

 _Ah, I could try designing some Honoka-chan postcards with this orange marker~_

Kotori's eyes sparkled at the thought of hanging B5 size laminated postcards each holding a scene of the cheerful, charming gingerhead who is still so clueless to how loved she is by Kotori despite of all the love-filled gazes, the effort to spend as much time as she can with Honoka so that her presence isn't forgotten and the various not so subtle confessions.

 _Honoka-chan… Maybe I can practice confessing to Honoka-chan with a serious looking Honoka-chan I could draw instead of my pillow…_

"Ah-!" The fledgling artist brings her hands up to cover her fast reddening face, the embarrassing feelings so strong, the bags full of vegetables and meat knocking into her didn't invoke a reaction.

 _I usually squeal kind of loudly after confessing though… So I guess I should stick with my pillow…_

Kotori's golden eyes looked to the front but glazed over as her mind wandered…

 _The warm, gentle breeze ran along the seaside shore and fluttered the ash-brunette and gingerhead's skirt and silky hair perfectly – flowy, ash-brown tresses raises and falls, not one stray strain to cover Kotori's emotion-filled and still pretty features. But to her, even though the wind was blowing in her direction, Honoka's orange-brown hair stirred in a way that made her unable to look away as she wouldn't want to miss a single moment of how her crush's hair flow around the gingerhead's smooth cheeks and brought out the blue in Honoka's eyes._

' _Breathtaking' was the exact description for Honoka standing patiently and charmingly in front of her classmate whose heart was running a mile a minute._

 _Kotori's hands wrung together nervously, her lips twitched between pressed tight and opening only for the words to remain in her throat. She felt like she was drowning from the heat on her face and the drumming in her head. "Honoka-chan…"_

 _Always, whenever the ash-brunette was to feel scared, worried or anxious, her knight always was there for her, always seemed to know what to do. Honoka takes her classmate's messily connected hands onto her left palm and rests her right palm encouragingly on top of those nervous hands._

" _You can tell me anything, Kotori-chan. You know that." Honoka reassures with a warm smile, a warm twinkle in her caring blue eyes._

 _Kotori's hands stopped shaking and although her heart was still beating away like a hummingbird, she felt confidence pour into her and that, 'Ah… Honoka-chan… I love that you're always here for me… I want to let you know… I need to let you know… I can let you know…'_

" _Honoka-chan." Kotori begins and takes a deep breath to steady herself._

" _Mm-hm?" The gingerhead gave her friend's hand a soft squeeze, not knowing how much it helps the ash-brunette._

" _I love you. A lot…" Kotori confesses; her senses seemed to tenfold as the sound of the waves, wind and rapid heartbeat echoed relentlessly in her ears, she hopes Honoka has yet to give her answer and that she didn't missed it due to all the sounds._

 _Kotori closes her eyes from the trepidation, however, barely three seconds after, her hypersensitive hearing picks the unmistakable voice she's fallen deeply in love with call her name._

" _Kotori-chan."_

 _Golden eyes blinked open in a hurry and locks eyes with crystal clear blue she swear she doesn't mind being lost in for all eternity. Kotori feels anticipation rising within her._

 _Honoka moves her right hand slowly up and cups the ash-brunette's overheating, very red, but very cute nonetheless – cheeks; grinning when she feels Kotori jump a little from surprise. "I love yo-"_

"Ah-" Kotori breaks out of fantasy at the worst possible timing as she bumps into something or someone. "I-I'm sorry!"

 _Honoka-chan…_

"Ah, no. I wasn't looking where I was going too. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, Kotori-chan." The person Kotori bumped into apologizes and greets.

"Eh?" Kotori lifts her bowed head up to see a familiar face to match the familiar, friendly voice. "N-Nozomi-chan?"

The purplenette holding her phone in one hand and a piece of paper in the other giggles gleefully at her classmate's surprised reaction to see her. "In the flesh."

"Ah..Um… S-Sorry for bumping into you.." The ash-brunette hasn't had that many encounters with the vice class president; not much in school, and never before outside of school – alone. So Kotori was understandably nervous.

 _I'm not wearing t-too short a skirt and my hair is neat, right?_

Nozomi smiles at her shy, soft-spoken and rather interesting classmate; interesting because Kotori is clearly human, but is around Honoka a lot whom Nozomi is already 100% sure is vampire, and it's no surprise that Nozomi is interested in such a close-by vampire and human relationship.

"You don't have to apologize, Kotori-chan. I'm partly to blame for looking at my ToAnywhere app instead of looking where I was going." The purplenette chuckles, a hint of embarrassment for being kind of reliant of the handy dandy travel application.

"ToAnywhere App?" The ash-brunette blinks as she looks up to notice the vice class president isn't dressed in a school uniform (which is normal) and has a colourful flyer in her hand. "You're going somewhere?"

 _N-Nozomi-chan seems like a really free-spirited person…_

"Yup. Was walking around when I found this flyer so I thought why not check it out." Nozomi fans the flyer in her hand back and forth nonchalantly; showing how relaxed her attitude is towards this weekend trip.

"Where…are you heading to?" Kotori still couldn't catch what was shown on the flyer as the paper waved back and forth in her classmate's hand.

"Ah. This marble beef steak sale~ I love these~" Kotori looks between the flyer Nozomi held in front of her and the excitement shining in Nozomi's turquoise eyes.

Kotori couldn't stop a smile. "That's like how Honoka-chan gets excited about strawberry jam bread. Hehe~"

 _It's cute how their eyes… Honoka-chan's eyes sparkle with excitement when she talks about her favourite food. Or when she eats them~_

The steak loving vampire grins cheekily. "Honoka-chan gets excited and cute about bread, huh~?" Nozomi says teasingly even though she could already guess that fact of their energetic classmate.

"Mmph!" Kotori nods with a huge smile, not noticing the tease.

 _Honoka-chan is really cute when she's so happy~_

"Oh. Er…" The ash-brunette shrinks back a little which Nozomi raises an eyebrow to. "Did you want to go already? You d-don't have to stop here and t-talk to me…"

 _It would be bad if Nozomi-chan misses the sale because she stopped to talk to me…_

The purplenette chuckles though she's kind of touched by how considerate her classmate is. "I'm still finding my way around and I'm in no hurry. So don't worry, Kotori-chan~"

 _Oh…_

"Find your way around..?" Kotori wondered aloud as she wouldn't think that the rather responsible and reliable vice class president would have troubles going from place to place; there was a phone application mentioned earlier too…

Nozomi smiles unoffended as she embraces how she's a tad lazy to remember road names and places, preferring to count on instinct, fate and her trusty ToAnywhere application. "Yup. I'm not good at getting to and fro places I haven't been to."

Kotori's mouth opens in a small 'o', and unthinkingly speaks. "Honoka-chan isn't good with directions too…But I think it's a cute side of Honoka-chan."

 _Who's usually so cool and princely~_

"And that allows me to spend more time with her too…" Kotori says softly, dreamily. Though that can't escape the grinning vampire's ears.

Nozomi wore a huge, very entertained grin as she observes the ash-brunette's oh so maiden in love expression – gently smiling into the distant. "Kotori-chan knows Honoka-chan so well~"

"Eh?" Kotori blinks out of her thoughts filled with her gingerhead crush at the mention of said crush's name.

Nozomi was on full teasing mode now. "You know Honoka-chan's favourite food~ Her expression when she talks about her favourite food~"

"I…I…" Nozomi pauses to hold back a chuckle at how red her classmate's face was growing – rose red?

 _It's only n-normal that I know the favourite food that m-my c-crush likes, right?_

"You also know that she gets lost easily~ And you help her whenever you can? Just. To. Be. With. Her. ~" Nozomi adds with a sing-song tone.

"Eh? Ah… I… D-Did I say that o-out loud?" Kotori stutters and stammers as she fidgets nervously where she stands; not sure how to respond to the tease about how she knows the classmate she's in love with so well.

 _I do like the extra minutes I get to be with Honoka-chan when she walks the wrong way, but… Just to be with Honoka-chan…_

" _Honoka-chan…" Kotori calls the name of the girl she's in love with in a soft voice; she knows the gingerhead almost never fails to hear her._

 _And true enough, Honoka turns to face her with a wide smile. "What's up, Kotori-chan?"_

" _Do you want to go to this mall? I hear they have new clothing lines opened." Kotori shows the curiously leaning over gingerhead the shopping mall's flyer she received just the other day, while she tries her best to calm the acceleration of her heart due to the careless close proximity with one Kousaka Honoka._

" _Mm~ If Kotori-chan wants to go to this new shopping mall – I'll bring you there! If there's anywhere Kotori-chan wants to go in this world, I'll bring you there!" Honoka proclaims with a proud fist to her chest and a huge smile on her face._

 _The lovestruck ash-brunette giggles giddily at the gingerhead's sweet and genuine oath. "Let's go?"_

" _Mmph!" Honoka nods excitedly and scoops the flyer out of her companion's hand and offers a free hand for Kotori to take. "I'll lead the way!"_

 _Kotori beams and places her hand in Honoka's; loving the rush of warmth in her hand and in her entire body. "Mmph~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Taking the long, roundabout route in quite the literal sense as the directionally-challenged gingerhead will make wrong turns every now and then and bring her companion to the same place they passed before at least twice. However, the two still wore smiles on their faces as Honoka doesn't notice how severely lost she is and Kotori is more than happy to be lost in the warmth of Honoka's hand in hers as they enjoy each other's company on their walk._

" _Kotori-chan, sorry I'm taking a while to find this new shopping mall." The gingerhead apologizes with a growing pout._

 _The fashion enthusiast shakes her head, her grin not fading. "I don't mind at all~ I love being with you~"_

 _Honoka smiles broadly as she raises their joint hands with newfound vigour. "To the shopping mall_ _ **together**_ _!"_

 _Kotori giggles at the gingerhead's adorable childishness before cheering along. "Ohh~!"_

"Kotori-chan…Kotori-chan… Ko-to-ri-chan~" The teasing purplenette has been trying to get her flustered classmate's attention back for some time n ow, though she was definitely intrigued by the ash-brunette's reddening cheek and silly smile, plus she was curious as to what is running through the ash-brunette's mind right now. It's a shame Nozomi can't read minds.

"E-Eh? Er…What…Yes?!" Kotori reconnects with her current situation in nervous stutters and worry.

 _H-How long have I been not responding to Nozomi-chan because I was daydreaming of a date with Honoka-chan?_

Nozomi chuckles in amusement while Kotori blinks in wait for Nozomi to continue. "Oh, it's nothing~"

 _I didn't make Nozomi-chan wait long..?_

"It's nice to see two of my friends' relationship to be growing so close~" Nozomi grins evilly as she observes Kotori turn red yet again.

 _Close w-with Honoka-chan? M-M-Me? Nozomi-chan t-thinks that?_

"And~ That you _love_ Honoka-chan so much too~ It's a celebratory news~" The mischievous vampire smirks at her classmate to make sure Kotori fully understands that _Nozomi knows_ and _Nozomi supports it_.

"L-L-Love H-H-Honoka-chan?" Kotori squeaks, her face beet-red as her imagination produced a beautiful scene of her crush in a dashing tuxedo and herself in a pure white wedding dress at the mention of 'love and celebratory'.

 _That would be a d-dream come true…~_

"Do you not love Honoka-chan?" Nozomi pretends to be unsure; her teasing 100% effective on the unsuspecting and definitely in love ash-brunette.

"I love Honoka-chan!" Kotori exclaims right away; expression serious as she doesn't want Nozomi to think otherwise or anyone else.

 _There's no way that I won't love Honoka-chan!_

Nozomi's grin pulled very, very high as she didn't expect such a confident love declaration from the soft-spoken and have been really reserved ash-brunette; this was a pleasant change though.

It took Kotori three minutes for the supercharged 'I love Honoka-chan' energy (that's abundant in her) to relax and realization of what she just did registered in her head – extraordinarily red head.

"F-F-F-Forget what I said please..!" Kotori flailed her hands frantically in front of her, her eyes shut as she was embarrassed to see the vice class president's teasing smile and head shaking from left to right.

 _Ahh! I just confessed my love for Honoka-chan out loud to Nozomi-chan! What should I do? What if she tells Honoka-chan?_

Nozomi felt extra lucky and delighted today as she decides to tease the strawberry-red ash-brunette even more. "Ah, I should have recorded that bold and love-filled confession~"

"R-Record? N-Nozomi-chan! Please don't tell Honoka-chan that I love her!" Kotori pleads; placing the groceries ungracefully to the floor before stepping up to the grinning vice class president to take the purplenette's hand pleasingly.

 _If Honoka-chan k-knows…_

Nozomi raises a questioning brow at both Kotori's plea and actions. "Why not? Wouldn't it be good if Honoka-chan knows?"

 _If Honoka-chan knows that I love her…_

Kotori could not help but imagine a bad scenario if the bubbly gingerhead found out of her feelings from someone else.

 _The ash-brunette stays in the classroom after school has ended as requested from her seatmate and crush. Usually Kotori would be more than delighted and over the moon to have a chance to spend more time with her crush._

 _However… For some reason, Kotori felt a sense of foreboding that it wasn't going to be a simple, happy extra time with the gingerhead who now wore a rather solemn expression instead of her usual cheer._

" _Honoka-chan?" Kotori turns to face her crush with a nervous smile._

" _Kotori-chan…" Honoka begins grimly, Kotori gulps. "I heard from someone that…you have special feelings for me…"_

 _Kotori's finger rubs against each other worriedly; the whole world feels sluggish and heavy all of a sudden._

" _I'm sorry but... I only see you as a friend-"_

Kotori who had taken a few steps away from Nozomi subconsciously as she desired to step away from the scary and absolutely undesired outcome playing in her mind was brought back to real time as Nozomi places a concerned hand on her classmates shoulder.

"Honoka-chan…" Kotori murmurs softly.

The vice class president smiles an understanding, gentle smile as she feels responsible for making her classmate who she has observed and determined to have an imaginative mind, have imagined something negative. "Think about when Honoka-chan loves you back, Kotori-chan. Right?" Nozomi prompts in a direct manner for damage control.

 _Honoka-chan loves me too..?_

The ash-brunette blinks a few times as she considers the possibility of her adorable crush returning her feelings.

 _Kotori picks her school bag up and slowly makes her way down the corridors to exit the school and go home. Before she could reach the shoe lockers, a bright and clear voice called for her attention. "Kotori-chan!"_

 _The ash-brunette turns around, eyes widening in surprise that the gingerhead who makes her heart skip beats have not gone home yet and just ran after her – the signs of running clear from how Honoka was still jogging over, her face a tad flushed._

" _H-Honoka-chan? I thought you've gone home already." The lovestuck teenage girl comments her thoughts._

 _The gingerhead shakes her head as she stops in front of her seatmate. "No… Nozomi-chan said she wanted to chat…And then she started telling me riddles… And then… And then…"_

 _Kotori stood wherever she was stopped by her crush and she certainly didn't mind listening and watching the gingerhead shoot whatever was on her mind; the way Honoka's face was dusted pink was a picturesque scene to Kotori after all._

" _I realized that Kotori-chan…" The straightforward gingerhead pauses and looks at Kotori, her blue eyes seemed to be searching for something. Kotori gazes back into those beautiful blue orbs wondering what Honoka is going to say; the mention of their vice class president makes her wonder if…_

" _You realized..?" The ash-brunette prompts with a patient smile._

 _Honoka smiles shyly, the pink shade darkening, Kotori's stomach churned nervously and heart picked up the pace as she found Honoka's shy look super endearing to the point that she wanted to squeal aloud and hug the gingerhead._

" _Why didn't you tell me…" Honoka takes a step closer to the sweet ash-brunette and takes the ash-brunette's hands into her own._

 _Kotori swallows, eyes unable to peel away from her crush with the serious expression. "Tell you..?"_

" _That you love me. That you feel the same way as me." Honoka holds Kotori's hand firmly, her blue eyes filled with emotion conveyed so much to Kotori._

 _Kotori couldn't quite believe her crush just confessed to her first so she could only stare and gape as her heart pounded loudly in her chest, seemingly urging her to respond._

 _Honoka patiently waits for Kotori to react._

" _I…I love you, Honoka-chan… Do you…love me too?" Kotori holds Honoka's hand tightly, in nervous anticipation._

 _Honoka's pressed to a line lips curved sky high and morphed into a broad smile. "I love you, Kotori-chan!"_

 _Happy tears shone at the corner of both the gingerhead and the ash-brunette's glistening eyes that gazed at each other – both seeing someone in love and the one they love._

"That's a good smile there, Kotori-chan." Nozomi breathes out a sigh of relief that she didn't make her classmate depressed this weekend, she would feel really bad and would have to apologize to Honoka too.

 _Smile…_

Kotori lowers her head, a shy smile playing on her lips. "Honoka-chan has the best smile…"

The purplenette chuckles heartily. "I can agree with that~ Your love for Honoka-chan is so cute, Kotori-chan~"

"Eh? I s-said that out loud again..?" The ash-brunette covers her mouth worriedly. her blush radiating through regardless.

The playful vampire grins self-satisfactorily and winks. "I've got a way with people like this~ See you around, Kotori-chan~"

"Bye-bye…" Kotori returns the good-bye wave after a second of lag.

 _Will Nozomi-chan tell Honoka-chan that I got a crush on Honoka-chan..?_

In an uncanny timing, the vice class president turns around, her playful smile seemingly always on. "I won't tell Honoka-chan. Good luck confessing, Kotori-chan~"

"Ah..!" Kotori couldn't keep eye contact with her classmate that now knows how badly in love she is with one lovely gingerhead and just rooted for her; so she lowers her reddened and heated face, gaze trained to the ground.

 _Nozomi-chan is cheering for me to let Honoka-chan know about my feelings…_

After some time of being embarrassed and recovering from the purplenette's chain teasing. Kotori raises her head and picks up her groceries with both fists in front of her chest.

 _I'll do my best!_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I never thought transferring words I written on paper to soft copy would so tiring… -x- But I also didn't think I write 7000words or so on paper! For this chapter! And I'm not even counting all the other stories I wrote on paper too… Woah! OwO**

 **Anyways! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The bulk of it was Kotori being teased by Nozomi and all those fantasies! Hahas! XD**

 **And a bit of Honoka thinking of Kotori~? Hmm~ ;D**

 **Mmmmm~ Leave me comments to let me know what you think of the chapter! XD As always, all the reviews you sent over before and now all motivated and cheered me on in my writing! And improved my writing too! *v* Thank you!**

 **See you next chapter! :D**


	24. Special Chapter Mother's Day Special 2

**Author Notes**

So much I want to share~! XD

And I have been writing so many drabbles lately, I enjoy them, but I feel like I should concentrate on giving new chapters here instead. :3

Also, this is to celebrate me being officially back for a month now. XD (May I stay)

May you enjoy~

* * *

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Yuri-chan -_ **Hey Yuri-chan~ -hugs Yuri-chan too- I missed you a whole lot too! And Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to be back! And yes, it is a tough thing to do - transfer from writing to digital! But I quite enjoy writing on paper first, the ideas flow a lot more better. XD hahas. Though my hand will send complains later about being overworked. XP And well, I misplaced my items and so it was all lost. T.T**

 **Honoka admires how cool Heroes are~ :P And Arisa witnessing Honoka's heroic act and becoming such a fangirl just further fueled Honoka into dressing up as a Hero too! XD hahas~ I'm glad you liked it though! And yes, Nozomi's endless teasing of Kotori is awesome! And adorable! XD**

 **Thank you~~ :D**

 _Bobby –_ _ **I'm back~! XD Thank you, Bobby~ I too have been missing Kotori's daydreams of her charming Honoka~ Thus the amount this recent chapter! XP I'm happy to hear that you missed it too!**_

 _ **Hahas~ I'm glad all the cute moments got to you! Honoka is just that cute!**_

 _ **I'm back! v(OwO)v**_

 _Shadow390 –_ _ **Mmm~ I feel so too~ -w- Hero Honoka is adorable! I want her to meet Kotori! XD (Or has she? owo) Mmph! I'm glad you found it fun and heartwarming! Nozomi's and Kotori's meeting out of school! I sometimes worry Nozomi takes her teasing too far. :P But Nozomi /is/ considerate~ :D**_

 _ **I look forward to next chapter too! ^w^**_

 _MKR-chi –_ _ **Uu—Uwaaa! Hahahas. XD –hugs MKR-chi too- I'll try not to disappear again. XD And I'm the one who's fortunate to be alive! That there are such awesome people like you and Yuri-chan and others who missed me and showed concern… XP –getting touched and grateful again- Seriously, /thank you/!**_

 _ **Hahas. Everything for you falls back to Kotori x Honoka, I love that! Hmmm, I think Kotori will faint. ;D Then we get more shenanigans of hero Honoka and that just makes Kotori heat up. XD And hmm~ XD**_

 _ **Maybe I'll write the roleplay someday. Maybe. :3**_

 _ **Ah, hahas. Main dish. -w- I'm glad you missed and love the fantasies so much! Cos I do too! *O* All those in due time, MKR-san! All in due time! Please keep looking forward to it! XD hehe~**_

 _ **Once again, thank you a whole lots! I'm back now~ :D**_

 _Itsumo39 –_ _ **Hey there, Itsumo-san~! XD Thanks for the review! I was writing, and your review motivated me to not stop writing! Hehe~ XD So I hope you reach this chapter when you do and enjoy it~ XD Itsumo arigatou! ;D (Itsumo dake ni)**_

Ch24 – Mother's Day Special 2

* * *

Kotori sits beside her crush, stealing glances every now and then as she couldn't help but be captivated by the gingerhead's thinking face and posture.

 _Honoka-chan looks so cool… I kind of want to take a picture… Or sketch this scene… Or just look on and on…_

"Kotori-chan." Honoka breaks the silence out of the blue.

"Y-Yes?" The staring ash-brunette squeaks in surprise.

 _Ah! I didn't say anything out loud did I?_

"What do you think would be nice for Mother's day?"

"Mother's day..? Mm…" Kotori thinks for a moment; does she tell Honoka exactly what she plans to do or something like a rough idea?

 _Mother's day…_

"What will you be doing with your mum, Kotori-chan?" Honoka smiles patiently.

 _Honoka-chan is thinking of what to do for Mother's day that comes this weekend…_

"Mm… We're going to eat together, after we cook together… And then we'll just chat and eat cake together too… I guess my Mother's day is kind of simple..?" Kotori was worried she's boring her crush with her rather mundane Mother Day itinerary.

Honoka shakes her head which clears Kotori's worries like parting dark clouds for the sun's rays to shine through. "I think that's fun and sweet of you."

 _Fun and sweet… Honoka-chan thinks I'm fun and sweet._

Kotori blushes at that. "Mm… I think Mother's day is where we show how much we love our mums and just…pamper them… I guess? I'll help with all the dishes and prepare the movie after all." Kotori smiles proudly at her plans.

 _Watching rom-coms with mum is always fun~_

Honoka nods earnestly at every word Kotori says. "I agree! Thank you, Kotori-chan! I think I've got a great plan for Mother's day now thanks to you!"

Kotori smiles widely, happy to have helped her crush who's so serious in looking for an idea to show her love for her mum on Mother's day. "I-It's nothing…"

 _Honoka-chan is the sweet and fun one… I hope Honoka-chan succeeds in making her mum know how much Honoka-chan loves her!_

Honoka's huge smile shows Kotori that it wasn't nothing though and Kotori's heart fluttered away behind her ribcage; each rapid thumping telling the ash-brunette how much she's so infatuated with the clueless gingerhead beside her.

* * *

"Yuuuukihoo~!" Honoka bursts into her little sister's room with that infectious ginormous smile and excitement filled blue eyes. "I've got an idea!"

 _This Mother's Day is going to be so fun!_

"Don't be so loud, Onee-chan!" Yukiho immediately chides as she hides a magazine under her pillow and pretends to sit calmly on her bed. "What do you want?"

 _Was Yukiho hiding something? Hm, oh well._

Honoka glances to the pillow for a moment before making eye contact with her younger sister; blue eyes practically glowing. "I've got an idea!"

"Yeah, you said that already. What idea?" Yukiho always tries to play it cool in front of her older sister; she's can't exactly pinpoint when, but she now finds it embarrassing to show how much she admires her older sister so forwardly like Honoka does.

 _A Mother's Day idea!_

Honoka seems unaffected though as she slides the door close, jumps from the door to Yukiho's bed in one step and sits beside her sister. "I've got a huge idea for Mother's day this year!"

 _I'm sure you'll love it too!_

Yukiho leans back, away from the gingerhead's sparkling eyes and overly enthusiastic face pushing into her personal space but smiles. "What idea? And if it has to be a secret, lower your volume. The neighbours can hear us if you keep shouting like that."

 _Ah. Right… Got to be quiet. Hehe~_

Honoka laughs with a hand behind her head; sorry for being too loud. "Well…" Yukiho waits for the reveal. "I was thinking of a massage session!" Honoka says with excitement but not too loud this time.

 _Massages are a great reward~_

"Massage session?" Yukiho repeats; wondering how it was a _great!_ (read with Honoka's enthusiasm) idea.

 _Does Yukiho not know what a massage is?_

The questioning tone, pause and thoughtful look made Honoka think that her younger sister does not know what massage is so she decides to demonstrate her point. "Mmph! A massage would be a great present for our mums that have been working so hard! Like this!"

Yukiho raises both eyebrows as Honoka climbs further into her bed to kneel behind her and started massaging her shoulders; Yukiho won't complain though, a massage feels good. "Mm…"

Honoka smiles wider since her sister sounds to be enjoying the massage she was giving. So she moves from the shoulder to massaging her sister's arm. "Hm…" Yukiho hums in appreciation.

 _Yukiho totally loves my massage! Means our mums will love it too!_

"It's good right?" Honoka asks Yukiho for the Little Sister Approval, volume rising from excitement.

Yukiho hums a second time thoughtfully. "Mm… Massage my legs too, onee-chan."

"Roger!" Honoka jumps to a stand on the bed and hops over to the floor so that she can reach her younger sister's legs, but pauses. "Wait! You're just making me massage you for free!" Honoka pouts when she realizes her little sister's schemes.

Yukiho grins and leans backwards, her hands keeping her up. "Oh. You realized?"

"Yukiho~~~! You gotta massage me too!" Honoka pouts and thrashes her arms back and forth as a child throwing a tantrum would.

Yukiho sweatdrops at the sight; thinking that it's no wonder people will think she's more like the older one. "Arlight, alright. I got it. Onee-chan, you're being too loud."

Honoka bounces in a banzai; hands left up in the air as a cheer. Her eyes sparkling from excitement to be the one getting a massage. "Really? Yay~!"

Yukiho chuckles a little. "I think it's a good idea."

"Right?! I'm a genius!" Honoka pumps a fist to her chest proud of her Mother's Day idea.

Yukiho however had to tease as she smiled smugly at her older sister. "That got tricked into massaging her sister for free."

Honoka pouts again. "U- That's cos' Yukiho is so mean!"

The redhead waves her sister's complain off. "You're always making me do things for you anyway. Massaging me a little is only fair right?"

Honoka thinks for a minute. "Mm… Fine…" The gingerhead grumbles, but really doesn't mind to massage or get teased by her little sister who really does help her with a whole lot of things such as waking her up, helping her apply Maki-chan SP60, and taking over her shift to help out the store. "So it's on, right? This idea!"

Yukiho smiles and nods. "Yes, it's a good idea this time."

"Hey. The other ideas I had as we grew up is all good." Honoka smiles as she reminds her younger sister that pretty much all the Mother's Day they celebrated specially was thanks to her brilliant ideas.

"Yes, yes." Yukiho shakes her head though she agrees; her older sister has the best ideas despite her airheaded-ness to other things.

"Were you trying to find some ideas with the magazine you were reading earlier, Yukiho?" Honoka asks as Yukiho was about to massage her shoulders so the younger vampire presses down hard at the question. "Ah! Hey, hey, too much force, Yukiho!"

"You saw that?" Yukiho was blushing as she didn't think she was caught the moment Honoka entered the room.

"My eyes are sharper than you think, Yukiho. And I don't see anything wrong with that. I'm sure Umi-chan and Maki-chan are thinking of what we could do for Mother's Day too~" Honoka says encouragingly.

Yukiho smiles at the image of their childhood friends fretting about something special to do this Mother's day and chuckles. "Remember to inform them of your _great idea_ , onee-chan."

Honoka nods rapidly. "I'll do that! After my massage~"

Yukiho laughs. "Yes, yes." And she continues pampering her older sister.

* * *

Honoka always does as she says; so the moment she was done with receiving a really comfy shoulder massage from her younger sister, she jumped to her feet and made her way to her childhood friend's house. Or at least she intended to but she was called down to help with closing. So she only got out of the house at seven in the night.

 _Hehe~ This time I told mum I'm visiting Umi-chan so they won't think I'm missing or have to worry._

Honoka flaps her bat wings in the calm night air towards the destination of her stricter childhood friend; get Umi-chan's permission first and Maki-chan will be in the bag too! Was Honoka's train of thought.

 _Hm~ Front door or window? Front door or window~? Front door or… Window!_

Honoka-bat sings in her head the choices of entry during the trip and the moment she saw the window to Umi's room, she made her decision and flew in with a whoop and whoosh – entering as a bat and changing into human form.

"U~mi~chan- WAH!"

Honoka barely blinks and have yet to see the face of her childhood friend when she was being grabbed by the arm and shoulder, lifted up into the air (wondering why she was seeing Umi's room ceiling) and then thrown onto the floor with a resounding thud. Her shoulders pinned to the ground by strong hands and straddled from the bottom as her attacker sat on her.

It took ten seconds for Honoka to wheeze out a disgruntled, "Umi-chan…" and another two seconds for Umi's face to turn exceptionally red as she realizes she's pinning Honoka onto the bedroom floor, their faces too close for comfort and the vampire that decided to appear out of the blue was wearing her pyjamas again; which happened to have rode up when she was flipped and roughly held down so that Umi's keen eyesight was able to see the bare, smooth skin of Honoka's stomach.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-HONOKA!" Umi shouts exasperatedly and embarrassedly as she scrambles off her unaffected childhood friend, pulls Honoka up so that her shirt will not be _not_ doing its job of covering Honoka. "What are y-you doing here at this time?!"

The gingerhead pouts at the bluenette who seems to be unhappy about her presence; childhood friends should welcome childhood friends to their house at any point of time in the day… or night.

"Why I'm here..?" Honoka repeats the question as she thinks.

 _Being flipped so suddenly made me forget why I'm at Umi-chan's…_

Umi's eyes flitted from her room's door and back to Honoka a few times as the rather forgetful vampire thinks. Umi for some reason was worried that her parents will open the door and question why the gingerhead was in her room. It won't be a problem actually but Umi thought otherwise.

"Oh! I remember now!" Honoka beams as she remembered her purpose, she quickly grabs Umi's hands and pulled her to the bed and further from the door to whisper in her friend's ear. Umi tried to protest but Honoka's whisper made her listen. _"I've got a great plan for this year's Mother's day!"_

Umi furrowed her eyebrows as she processed the words Honoka just whispered and turns to look at the gingerhead wearing a large smile, blue eyes gleaming with raw enthusiasm. "You came here so late just for this?"

Honoka's smile falls and pouts. "It's not just 'this', Umi-chan! It's for _Mother's day!"_ Honoka whispers the occasion.

 _Umi-chan! Come on! Don't be so cold!_

"Yes, yes. I know it's for Mo-"

Honoka quickly puts two fingers to her mouth and whispers. _"Mother's day."_

Umi paused to put away the urge to pat Honoka for being adorable before she continued. "That. But you could've just texted me."

Honoka bounces back to happy and excited. "It's important. My excitement for this plan won't be able to be conveyed through text messages, Umi-chan."

 _No matter the amount of emoticons!_

Umi breathes out a chuckle. "I guess so. So, what's the plan?"

Honoka bounced on the bed to face Umi and the bluenette wonders if she'll regret asking; it's Honoka after all; infamous for dangerously over the top ideas since birth.

Honoka remembers to whisper as she cups her mouth that's permanently stuck on huge, excited smile. _"We'll massage our mums!"_

"Massage our mums?" Umi asks while thinking about the plan; weighing how good it is, will it make their mums happy, and how they will execute it.

 _Massage is- ! Wait. Umi-chan is doing the same thing as Yukiho!_

The gingerhead on the other hand had other thoughts to the bluenette's reaction as she learnt from her experience with her younger sister earlier. "I'm not falling for that, Umi-chan."

Umi blinks. "Fall for what?"

"I'm not going to massage you. I'm sure you know what it is." Honoka explains with an accusatory look.

 _Though if I massaged Umi-chan, maybe I'll get a massage in return… And that doesn't sound too bad._

Umi shakes her head at that. "The thought did not even cross my mind. Now, why don't you elaborate yourself?"

"Eh? Er, Yukiho made me massage her earlier-"

"No, not that. Elaborate your plan…" Umi holds back a laugh as she can totally see Honoka being tricked into massaging her younger sister.

"Oh." Honoka nods as she gets back to explaining her great Mother's day plan with Umi who listens attentively and seriously, nodding along as she pictures the idea in her head.

"Alright. I think it'll work. Nice idea, Honoka." Umi praises with a smile.

"Ehehe~" Honoka rubs the back of her head as she giggles happily.

"I suppose you're not going to text Maki." Umi states.

"Mm-hm! I'll stop by Maki-chan's house before heading back." Honoka hops to her feet and Umi stands to see her friend out the window.

"Make sure you take NO detours." Umi emphasizes heavily.

Honoka chuckles nervously. "I know, I know. See you tomorrow, Umi-chan!" And Honoka was out into the night as a bat again. "Good night!"

"Good night, Honoka." Umi watches her childhood friend fly in the correct direction till she was out of sight before moving to her desk to pen down the plan before sleeping.

* * *

Honoka-bat smiles widely at the lights still on in Maki's room as that means she doesn't have to disturb a sleeping Maki who might get grumpy and upset and not agree to her great Mother's Day plan. Pacing the balcony with her small bat steps, Honoka tries to peer through the window for her childhood friend.

 _Hm… I don't see Maki-chan… Is she downstairs?_

Honoka-bat tries to open the window but realizes she was using her wings which of course would not work. Honoka-bat blushes at her own mistake.

 _Opps. Gotta change back first. Hehe._

Honoka now with human hands opens the secret entry to Maki's room with ease, slips into the spacious and ever-grand princess-like room and begins her "hunt" for her childhood friend. It doesn't take long at all as Honoka's sharp hearing catches the sound of the redhead in the bathroom and Honoka runs over to greet her.

"Maki-chan-! Oof!"

Maki barely steps out of the bathroom, hair wet from the bath and in her sleep wear, she was taken off guard by a bumbling blur of orange and pink coming her way out of nowhere that she shrieks and smacks her towel into the stranger that has "randomly appeared". However, in the process, Maki slips on the wet floor so they both fall out of the bathroom with Maki on top of Honoka.

"Uwawawa…" Honoka sounds her own surprise from the floor as she moves the wet towel that smelled of lavender away from her face.

 _This is like déjà vu…_

After realizing who the surprise visitor is, Maki for her part was stuck between staying where she is – head hidden from Honoka's view but on Honoka's _soft_ chest or to get off Honoka as quickly as possible but scold the vampire for scaring her like that.

"Maki-chan..?" Honoka asking if Maki was okay made Maki's ears turn red as she reaches for the towel and plants it on the unsuspecting vampire's head once more as she clambers off Honoka. "Uu-Mm- Muakwichwan!"

"It's your fault for coming over unannounced and scaring me, Honoka!" Maki scolds after she lets go off the towel.

Honoka pouts. "But you don't have to try to strangle me so many times…"

"I wasn't. And you can go without breathing for hours." Maki states as she takes her towel back and helps Honoka to her feet. "So what are you doing here?"

Honoka was going to comment about her not needing to breath but was more delighted to speak of her initial agenda so she grabs Maki's hand so that they can go into the redhead's room, away from possible parents listening in on their plan _for parents_.

"A massage?" Maki raises her eyebrows, considering. She thinks it's a really good idea actually; pampering their mums on mother's day – it's sweet.

Honoka squinted at Maki to test if the redhead was doing a Yukiho or she was like Umi and already knows what it means.

"What?" Maki didn't like the weird stare.

"You know what massage is?" Honoka asks.

Maki deadpan stares at the gingerhead. "Why would you even think otherwise?"

Honoka bounces to her feet. "So you all know what a massage is! And it was just Yukiho tricking me! Sheesh! I think I'll get her to massage me again when I go back!"

Maki stares at Honoka declaring something really ridiculous. "Yukiho tricked you?"

"Yeah. She made me massage her, pretending she doesn't know what a massage is." Honoka pouts; clearly upset now even though she was okay with it earlier.

Maki chuckles. "Only you will get tricked that way."

"Hey!" Honoka protests.

"It's your fault for even assuming Yukiho doesn't know." Maki points out.

"B-But! It's only normal for an older sister to think that her younger sister might not know something! _Plus,_ it's my _great_ plan!" Honoka's face was kind of flushed from the embarrassment of being the only gullible one.

Maki smiles at that. "Perhaps. But Yukiho is your ever reliable younger sister remember?"

Honoka puffs her cheeks at that; she always boasts to her childhood friends about how responsible and dependable Yukiho is to her, so it's even more true that she shouldn't have thought otherwise tonight and got tricked. "Fine… I'm the dumb one…"

Maki shakes her head and stands to pat Honoka; it was hard to resist since Honoka was acting all hurt and upset; her dignity as an older sister probably took a large blow this time. "Not dumb… It's… Honoka-like."

"What does that even mean…" Honoka was still pouting but she's not so sad anymore.

Maki shrugs. "It's a good thing."

"Really?"

"Really." Maki and Honoka both smile at that. And after requesting one more head pat, Honoka heads home.

* * *

Mother's day rolls by soon enough and Honoka was as excitable as a teenage vampire can be as she jumped up and down, ran about her house to hurry and usher her mum and dad and little sister to the front door so that they can go out and over to Maki's house where they will be gathering for this year's Mothers Appreciation day.

"Onee-chan, you don't have to be _so_ hyped about this. You're going to make mum wonder what you have up your sleeves." Yukiho comments as she closes the door and locks up for everyone.

Honoka-mama chuckles merrily, her arm hooked around her husband's. "Oh, I don't mind, Yukiho. I love your sister's energy."

"See!" Honoka sticks her tongue out at her little sister for trying to throw a wet blanket on her enthusiasm but failing. Yukiho squints at her older sister in return.

"But I certainly _am_ looking forward to the surprise~" Honoka-mama winks at both daughters and Yukiho places her hands on her hips in a 'What I told you' manner. Honoka puffs her cheeks out for half a minute before regaining her energy and skipping ahead.

"It is worth looking forward to anyways! Come on, come on, come on!" Honoka rushes ahead of her family; they didn't had to worry so much since they were headed for the Nishikino's so Honoka knows the way like the back of her hand, and Honoka _was_ still within sight; especially with how the young vampire loves turning around to hurry them. Honoka-mama, Honoka-papa and Yukiho just chuckles and walks leisurely however, knowing Honoka was being way too happy-jumpy-and-hurrying which means they were _early_.

Just as the Kousaka family arrives at the Nishikino's mansion-like front gate, the Sonoda family too reaches a few steps away.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka waves energetically at her childhood friend who returns the wave with one-third of the swing force. Honoka rushes over to hug Umi-mama and Umi-papa. "Happy Mother's Day, Umi-mama! Umi-papa!"

Umi-papa does his low, happy chuckle before standing straighter. "I'm not a mother, Honoka."

Umi-mama smiles lovingly at her as-good-as-own-daughter Honoka and reaches over to pat the smiley vampire who smiles doubly blissfully at that. "You know she means well, Juu-kun."

Umi's father smiles. "Of course, I know that. You know that, right? Honoka."

Honoka chuckles merrily. "Yup! Umi-papa always knows what's going on!"

"That's my girl." Umi's father's hazel eyes twinkle with mirth at the ever-energetic teenager.

The gates opens then to reveal the doctor-in-training Maki who, try as she might, was failing to hide her smile and joyful mood she was feeling at a family gathering like this. "Why not bring the conversation in?"

Honoka bounces on the spot and bounded towards the redhead. "Ooh! Let's go in, let's go in! Come on, mum, dad, Umi-mama, Umi-papa!"

Yukiho shakes her head as she steps up to quickly catch up to her older sister. "She's all the energy we ever need."

Maki smiles at what Yukiho says, Umi chuckles softly as her vampiric hearing caught that too, which naturally all the parents outside heard too so they giggles and chuckles in agreement before going into the warm abode of the Nishikino's where this year's Mother's Day celebration was to be held.

* * *

Honoka runs up to Maki-mama who fortunately just set down the tray of tea and blood as the spontaneous vampire sticks herself to Maki-mama for a tight hug. "Maki-mama~~ Happy Mother's Day~~"

The redhead doctor laughs at the young vampire's energy while returning the hug full of love. "Thank you. I heard you've got an amazing surprise for us cued?"

Honoka nods exuberantly. "Yup! Maki-chan, Umi-chan, Yukiho~! Let's go~!" Honoka pumps her fists in the air as she hurries up the stairs to get the equipment necessary for their surprise.

Maki twirls her hair where she stands in the living room. "My role is to apparently make conversation while Honoka set up… But I'm sure you all have much to catch up with."

Each parent have already took a seat around the exquisite and sure to be expensive couches like they were in their own homes; which isn't wrong to say since they were so close and frequently visit each other every now and then. Maki-papa speaks up first, saving his daughter from having to start conversations which the teenage doctor-to-be wasn't best at. "I see you brought us your delicious manjuus, Taiho. Hope you didn't mistake the filling. Else I'll be the only one left out of that snack."

Taiho, Honoka's dad grins and uncross his arms from his broad chest to reach over and open the boxes of manjuu he brought over, courtesy reminder from his wife to bring just before they left their house too. "I don't mistake what my customers want to eat, Ken'ichi. I've got a wife to remind me not to."

Honoka's mum smiles at the indirect compliment from her usually soft-spoken husband when in front of others, then again, the Nishikinos and Sonodas are nowhere classified under 'others'. "A grand total of three reminders. We can see where Honoka gets her scatterbrain side from." Honoka's mum winks while Taiho grunts.

Umi's father chuckles as he takes a Blood O manjuu to pop into his mouth. "I quite like Honoka's scatterbrain nature… It makes her unpredictable… Mm! Marvellous, Taiho! Your manjuu are simply the best. Here, Mirei." Umi's father takes a Blood A manjuu for his wife to eat.

Mirei gracefully accepts and takes a neat bite out of her favourite manjuu. "Mm… I never have to doubt the quality."

Honoka's mum laughs. "Compliment him too much and he might get a big head, Mirei-chan, Juu-kun."

Both Sonoda parents shook their head as they went for seconds, Umi's father saying what was on his wife's mind too. "This are worth the compliments. And his big head."

Maki's mum giggles as she finished her manjuu too (the not bloody ones). "It certainly is. Has Honoka mastered to make these too?"

Maki's dad's violet eyes sparkled behind his rimless glasses. "I would like to try that too."

Taiho smiles proudly but keeps mum about his older daugter's manjuu making skills. Honoka's mum grins but stays silent too; secrets are so fun to keep as husband and wife.

Before anyone can ask again, the vampire teenagers seemed to be done with setting up their surprise as Yukiho approaches. "Um… Shall we..?"

Maki giggles beside Yukiho's apprehensive invite. Yukiho blushes a bit at that; she couldn't help but feel like she needed to show more respect considering she's the youngest around after all. "Let's all look in the direction of Honoka now." Maki stands straighter, gestures a hand towards her childhood friend as she feigns a Magician's low but firm guiding voice.

All six parents looks over to see a ball of energy patting three gorgeous single beds on the other side of the large living room; the gingerhead was smiling so broadly it made all of them reflect the same smile as they got off the comforts of the lush couches to go over to where Honoka and Umi were waiting.

"And what have we got here?" Maki's mum asks, fine dark red brow raised questioningly though she smiles - patient and looking forward for the explanation.

Umi glances over to see Honoka still smiling widely like the answer is obvious from her mega-watt smile and overly enthusiastic patting of the beds in front of her. The bluenette dismisses a sigh, her lips rises into a smile, and she helps lead the explanation. "Maki-mama, Honoka-mama, Mother… Honoka came up with an… interesting idea-"

"Hey!" Honoka pouts at Umi for the lacklustre descriptor used.

Umi simply grins and continues. "…this Mother's Day. Where we will all pamper you with massages – each of us, each a time."

Honoka forgets the pout in the next second as she steps up to usher Maki-mama onto the bed closer to her. "Maki-mama, lie here!"

Maki twirls her hair twice, stalling time to put away the embarrassed side of her before she does the gentlemanly gesture once more towards the bed. "U-Umi-mama… Lay here."

Umi smiles to Honoka-mama who was already making her way over to her side. "I get this bed then?"

Umi nods. "Lay on your front and simply relax."

Honoka-mama chuckles as she climbs onto the bed but notices that Maki's mum had to change from her sunbathing position to lie on her stomach since her daughter did not gave the 'lay on your front' instruction; Umi's mum was spared from the need to change since she already took the correct position without being told or being ushered by a forgetful and energetic teenage vampire.

The three fathers watch with smiles and even commented that they want a massage too; in which Honoka was quick to reply with 'If you're a mama, then you get to' and Maki's dad responds with 'I think I'm a mum today.' And everyone laughs. After much merry chatter and rotation massages, the fathers agreed to take a seat and chat, leaving their wives and children to continue their massage session which they joked about receiving when Father's day rolls by next month.

Maki-mama lets out a loud blissful sigh as Honoka massages Maki-mama's shoulders. "Mm~ Honoka is so sweet… It'll be great to have you as another daughter…"

Umi-mama beside hums as she enjoyed her massage too and in agreement with her redhead friend. "Honoka makes a very good daughter, indeed."

Maki and Umi tenses mid-massage at their mum's comments.

Honoka simply giggles. "I am Maki-mama and Umi-mama's daughter already! Or at least… I see Umi-mama and Maki-mama as my mum too~ Is that okay? Hehe~" Honoka's massage slows as she asks bashfully.

Umi-mama and Maki-mama both props themselves up a little and puts a hand on Honoka's as they were genuinely touched by the young gingerhead's sincerity. "Aww, we do see you as our own daughter already too~"

Umi-mama nods as she keeps eye contact with Honoka. "You're our daughter too since you were in Maho's womb."

Maho, Honoka's mum chuckles from her side of the bed. "That's right, Honoka. Your Umi-mama and Maki-mama both declared themselves your Godmother, if not second mums the moment they heard I was pregnant with you." Maho chuckles once more at the memory of her best friends' declaration to care and love her daughter as theirs even before Honoka saw her first night.

Honoka beams. "Aww~! I love you, Maki-mama! Umi-mama!"

"We love you too." Umi-mama comments.

Maki-mama smiles as Honoka continues massaging her arms. "Maho, you know you declared a mum to my daughter too, right?"

Maho laughs. "Oh, of course I do. Maki and Umi are as good as my daughters as Honoka and Yukiho are!"

Maki focuses on massaging to hide her happy blushing expression; everyone could tell. Umi put in more strength to her massages to ensure that Honoka-mama gets the best massage before saying her appreciation for loving her as their own daughter too.

The mood of the massage session was warm, slow, heartful and filled with happy chatter in between 'ooh's and 'mm's. Later they had more snacks, fun-filled laughter in between conversations and played some Mother Day-edited games too – Honoka was praised multiple times for coming up with such a _great!_ Mother's Day celebration idea in which the simple-minded vampire smiles broadly each time but adds, "My ideas are great because there's Umi-chan, Maki-chan, Yukiho, and Umi-mama, Maki-mama, and mum!"

Honoka really, always, naturally, unintentionally makes everyone so happy and want to love her more; which they won't say no to.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I'm honestly surprised that this special chapter became SO long! XD But I'm sure no one is complaining. XD Vampire shenanigans and showering parents with love is what they do! XD**

 **And I took a while to think of names for each of the parents. XD I always love names having meanings~ So yes! They each have a meaning which I may or may not reveal in the story. hahas. XD I hope it didn't confuse any of you. OwO I otherwise kept with just using 'Umi-mama' or 'Maki-mama' and 'Honoka's dad' when I refer to them; but well~ XD I had to add the names for when the parents converse! XD**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! XD**

 **Leave me comments, favourite and/or follow this to let me know what y'all think of this chappie~ *O* They always motivate me to write more and I'm eternally grateful for that! :D**


	25. Mother's Day Special 2pt5 (Kotori part!)

The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire

 **Author Notes**

I'm never ever not mega motivated and inspired by y'all to write more KotoHono scenes~ hehe~ XD So bon appetit! A serving of KotoHono filled Mother's Day with Kotori and her mum~

Also…! I can't believe it! It's 201 reviews! (I want to do something special for all of you! OwO )

 _ **Replies to Comments:**_

 _Itsumo39 – (C8)_ _ **Heyllos, Itsumo-san! XD Ahh, I remember those chapters like it was just yesterday! XD hahas. XD I too find it oh so endearing that Umi, Maki, Yukiho and Honoka are sooo close! Plus Honoka-mama and Honoka-papa! XD**_

 _ ***O* Oh~ So do I~ I feel the same way too! If every chapter and story has Kotori being infatuated with Honoka – Miyuki just might ascend to heaven earlier than planned! Hahas. XD**_

 _(C9)_ _ **Aww man… :') –tearing up from how touched I am from your reviews- ..! OwO Thank you, Itsumo-san! Your words and praises means so much to me! That you love how I go into details! I sometimes worry that people might not like that… Like perhaps I could move the story faster if I wasn't so detailed on the littlest of things. :P But that you love it..! Ahh! Thank you! XD**_

 _(C10)_ _ **You reinstated about the relationships here. And again, I feel the same way! I love how everyone is close or connected in one way or another~ :D And I do my best to write what goes into each character's mind! XD I'm happyto know you love it! XD**_

 _ **Ooh~ *O* I'm over the moon to know that your favourite scene is Honoka-bat noticing Kotori~ hehe~ XD Ohh, I love hearing what scenes my readers love! (not that I get it much!) XD hehe~ Thanks for sharing! XD I wanna write more Honoka-bat with Kotori too~ XD Look forward to that! *w* See you~**_

 _(C11)_ _ **hehe~ :D Kotori's fantasies is really one the things I love writing most in this story! *O* So I'm more than happy to know that you love it most! XD**_

 _ **Honoka-bat comes in third, I think. XD (Second is any and all KotoHono scenes XD)**_

 _ **Nico will Fighto dayo! vXDv**_

 _(C12)_ _ **It's never a bad thing! :D I totally love FULL Kotori x Honoka chapters~ hehe~ XD**_

 _(C13)_ _ **That she does! ;D I'm glad you found the chapter cute enough to rival KotoHono cuteness! Hehe~ XD**_

 _(C14)_ _ **:) I like Nozomi and Nico's friendship too! They are tight! XD And read to find out! ;D hehe~**_

 _MKR-chi –_ _ **First off, I'm happy to know you found the chapter real fun and made you laugh (did it? XD) hahas. XD Secondly; YES, I agree with you. XD Not enough KotoHono~ So I'll be writing more! (Will be writing more right after I write the replies! XD hehe~) Just a moment please~ XD**_

 _ **Ohh, I love that too! ;D (it was on purpose and) Truly, Kotori gets inspired by Honoka~ And Honoka gets inspired by Kotori too~ *O* Am I right~? This is one reason why I love them so much! XD hehe~**_

 _ **Hmm…I don't think there's a limit. Nope. No limits as to how deep Kotori's love for Honoka can get! XD**_

 _ **Aww, I'm glad you love the parents too! XD I thoroughly enjoyed writing the parents! *w* I love them as you have described! XD Oh, they are! We'll see if they get revealed, kay? XD hahas. If they don't… I could tell you via PM! Hehe~ XD**_

 _ **Hehe~ ^w^ I love long chapters too~ Feels good to write long chapters~ Long chapters means more content! More loving! More Honoka! XD**_

 _ **XD Now will there be any rom-com movies playing this chapter~? :P**_

 _ **Do wait for it, MKR-chi! XD**_

 _Shadow390 –_ _ **XD Hey there, Shadow! XD I'm happy to know you found the chapter great! Honoka certainly is a great daughter regardless of species type she is! Hehe~ XD (I would like a daughter, friend or sister like her! XD)**_

 _ **Mm~ :D Happy to know you like that too! OwO I personally love how Yukiho is kind of like Maki; tsundere-ish when it comes to her sister. Hehe~ She so obviously looks up to and loves her sister, but because Honoka can be so slackish and uncool at times, it makes Yukiho feel like she have to be more responsible and not feed Honoka's ego. XD hehe~**_

 _ **Kotori will be here! XP**_

 _TheNightstriker –_ _ **Ooh~! Welcome back, Nightstriker! XD I have missed you~! XD hehe~ So I'm SUPER glad and happy that you came back and reread my story! Hehe~ XD Be cutiefied! Be fluffed! Be KotoHono-ed! XD**_

 _ ***O* Always happy to make you day, Nightstriker!**_

 _ **Hahas! XD Ooh~ Perhaps someone might asl you what you found funny and then you can share with them the awesomeness of our adorable and dense Honoka and adorably in love Kotori! ;D (I wish I could have such an encounter. XD) Gosh, you're making me blush. / XD That you say this story has much adorable powers~ *O* ^/^ thank you!**_

 _ **I hope you're doing awesome, Nightstriker! Losing electronic devices was tough times to survive! I made it somehow and now I'm always "where's my electronic devices! Have I taken them!?" When I'm outside. Hahas. XD I have learnt to be even more vigilant than I was before XD**_

 _ **And for "What's up"… The norm is work and me juggling all this story ideas in my head. Hahas. XD A constant "I wanna write this!", "Ah, but I still got that to write!", "This idea- That idea- Ah idea! And I haven't write this story yet. Aw man! Gotta write! XD" If you…er… get what I mean. ^v^``**_

 _ **Once again, welcome back! And thank you for your lovely, smile-inducing comments! XD**_

 _FIRESTORM -_ _ **:D Heyllos, FIRESTORM~! Better late than never, yes! ^w^ That's how I live by too. Hahas. XD I'm always happy to get a review from you even if it's late! I understand how time-consuming school can be~ :P Hope you're handling university well! :D And that my stories can help relief stress if you have any! XD**_

 _ **Honoka always can't resist the window~ hahas. XD I'm happy to know you found the chapter cute~ XD**_

 _ **See you next chappie! *w***_

* * *

 **Ch25 – Mother's Day Special 2.5 (Kotori Part!)**

* * *

Kotori wakes as the alarm she set the night before goes off, silencing it fast so that the sound won't wake her mother in the adjacent room, she stretches and climbs out of bed to prepare for the day. She chose to woke before the sun even rose all so she can surprise her mother with completing a whole lot of chores before her mum wakes – what better way to make your mum happy on Mother's day than helping them clean the house before they do, right?

The ash-brunette couldn't help but think of her mum smiling proudly at her after seeing all she has done and smiles.

 _Mum won't have to do any cleaning today and she'll get to hang out all comfortable!_

Kotori was done with the floor, so she squeezes a cloth next to wipe the shelves and flower pots, an image of her crush easily infiltrating her mind when she thinks about the conversation she had with Honoka about Mother's day.

 _Maybe I can tell Honoka-chan about this… And she'll praise me again..!_

Kotori giggles softly as she wiped the dining table extra clean and shiny thanks to being preoccupied with a bubbly gingerhead on her head.

Doing the chores always makes the time seem to fly by, Kotori breathes out a satisfied breath of air as she wiped the sweat on her forehead away – looking around to appreciate the significantly cleaner house, fresher air and warm sunlight filtering through. She may have exceeded her intended time however as she hears her mum enter the living room.

"Good morning, Kotori. You're up early today." Kotori could tell her mum has freshened up and smiling just from the energy in her mum's voice.

 _Ah, mum is up already! And I haven't bathed yet!_

"Good morning, mum! You've got to wait for a bit- Ah, or you could eat first? I prepared a love-filled breakfast for you." Kotori paced back and forth towards the kitchen and the staircase as she has yet to make a decision.

Kotori's mum giggles at her daughter's usual cute indecisiveness; her observant and intelligent dim gold orbs notices the apparent sparkle in the Minami house and she smiles wider. "Go enjoy a shower, Kotori. I'll wait for you to have your _love-filled_ breakfast."

 _Ah! Mum noticed that I need a bath… I wonder if I look very dirty…_

"But it might turn cold-"

"No buts, sweetie. Go bathe. You've done a splendid job making our messy house tidy!" Kotori's mum chuckles as she shoos her daughter up.

 _Our house wasn't that messy-_

"A-Alright, alright. I won't take too long!" Kotori hurries to the bathroom and promises to not take her usually long bath where she slowly and tenderly cleans herself, mixed with hums and fantasizing of romantic clichés which recently has turned to fantasies filled with a certain _very cute_ gingerhead that has yet to notice her feelings.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kotori to be done with her bath and for her to be skipping steps as she quickly makes her way down to the kitchen where her mum was waiting so that they can have a nice breakfast together. Kotori was even more in a hurry as she hoped her mum didn't bring out the food already, she's hoping to be the one to serve her mum today after all.

"I'm here, mum! Ah!" Kotori pouts as she walks the last few steps to her seat at the dining table. "You took out the food already… I wanted to be the one to do it…"

 _I might have placed it in an artistic way too…_

"Come on over and let's start out meal, Kotori. The food you cooked smells so good; I'm famished!" Kotori's mum chuckles heartily as she picks up her fork and knife, gesturing for her daughter to hurry over.

Kotori keeps her pout away and smiles at her mum's enthusiasm. "Is it good?"

Kotori's mum smiles after she swallows a few bite of the sausage and cheesy pasta. "Yes, it's really good. Your cooking has improved a lot, Kotori."

 _Mum loves it!_

Kotori beams, proud to have made a meal that her mum enjoys; they both love cheese a lot, and Kotori is glad that she has the same preference as her mum, makes cooking meals that much easier. "I'm glad~ I want to make this mother's day special for you, mum."

 _Just like Honoka-chan is doing for her mum~_

Kotori's mum's eyes had a dangerous glint of mischievousness the young ash-brunette failed to notice as she took another scoop of lunch. "You know what would be a sweet mother's day gift, Kotori?"

 _Sweet? Does mum want some fruits or cake already?_

"What would you like, mum?" Kotori smiles as she haven't a clue of what her mum was going to say next. Nothing would have prepared her for the tease.

Kotori's mum holds back a chuckle. "If we had dinner…together with that cute _girl…_ friend of yours."

 _G-G-Girilfriend?! Cute- Eh?!_

Kotori turned a shade of red and her mouth opened and closed as her mind couldn't decide on what to say or exclaim or- "Girlfr-!?"

Kotori's mum smiles teasingly. "You know, the gingerhead you can't stop talking about-"

 _Ahh!_

"I-I know who you're referring to! I mean- She's not my g-girlfriend! That would be- Ahh! Mummm!" Kotori was overheating in her seat even though her food wasn't spicy in the least and her mum simply chuckled and took another amused bite of her pasta smugly; it's always fun to see her daughter's cute reactions to her teasing.

That teasing however, not only made the teenage ash-brunette a blushing and stuttering mess, it also brought about new fantasies in her very imaginative mind…

 _The sky was dark out as the slow purple evening sky gave way for a starlit night this mother's day, and as though answering to Kotori's prayers for her beloved to arrive sooner at her house so that her heart can stop beating so erratically, the doorbell rings._

" _I'll get it!" Kotori informs her mum as she hurries to the door, opening it to see her girlfriend in a beautiful orange-white dress which had floral patterns around the bottom, but what took Kotori's breath away was the pearly white smile that sent assurance throughout her bones and deep into her soul._

 _Honoka chuckles at Kotori's awestruck face. "Cat got your tongue?" Honoka winks before stepping closer to give her girlfriend a hug._

" _Honoka got my tongue…" Kotori whispers a comeback as she snuggled closer for her girlfriend's warmth._

 _Kotori's mum leans against the wall watching the two lovebirds with an entertained smile. "It's mother's day, not valentine's day. So no making out on the front porch, okay, dearies?"_

 _Kotori's cheeks were ablaze from the blood rush while Honoka chuckles, her own cheek sporting a similar rosy red. "We won't, Kotori-mama."_

 _Kotori's heart skipped a beat at the way Honoka addressed her mum; she loves the way Honoka addresses her mum like her own._

" _We'll have dinner first. And make sure you're happy before Kotori gets a kiss from me." Honoka winks at Kotori who pouts a little that she won't get a kiss yet._

 _Kotori's mum chuckles heartily. "Alright, then come in already my future daughter-in-law~"_

 _Kotori knew it's going to be a long night of teasing; it's like her mum thrives from making her get all flustered over her equally playful and cheeky girlfriend. But if that's what makes her mum happy, she's more than happy to allow it – she loves her mum after all._

Kotori's mum snapped a few pictures of her daughter holding her strawberry-red cheeks and eyes wide, sparkling with a distant look – she knew her daughter was in fantasy mode and she can't help but chuckle; thinking how fun it would be to tease her daughter about it when she does bring the girl she's grown so fond of and close with in the past few months.

"Are you done fantasizing yet, Kotori~?" Kotori's mum teased as she took a sip of her drink.

 _F-Fantasize- I-_

"Mou…" Kotori picked up her cup of water and downed it quickly to stop the heat from rising. "I wasn't… Let's eat finish and watch a movie, mum."

 _I've got a mother's day plan and shouldn't let mum keep teasing me and thus distracting me!_

Kotori's mum chuckles at her daughter's determination to not be teased by her. "Alright~"

* * *

Kotori prepared a romance movie triathlon and even baked her mum a birthday cake for them to snack on in between the shows. They always enjoyed discussing how a television program, or book or for today's case, how the movie went and what was their most favourite romantic scene before they continued to the next movie. All in all, Kotori's mum thoroughly enjoyed this mother's day which her daughter so thoughtfully planned out and spent with her.

"Sleep tight, Kotori." Kotori's mum pecks her daughter's forehead. "Thank you for the lovely mother's day."

Kotori returns a huge smile. "Mmph! Thank _you_ for all that you've done, mum!"

Kotori's mum smiles, proud to have such a responsible daughter. "Next time perhaps…"

 _Next time..?_

Kotori's mum left her sentence hanging as she walked into her room. "Good night." She knew it will click with her daughter – her final tease of the night – when Kotori returns to her room.

* * *

And Kotori did.

 _Ahhhhhhh! Mum!_

Kotori screamed into her favourite pillow as she finally understood that her mum was trying to say that she should invite her crush over for a meal next mother's day, or perhaps even sooner. Kotori kicked her legs against her bed, embarrassed at the idea, her initial fantasy surfacing.

" _May I get your blessing for Kotori-chan to marry me, Kotori-mama?" Honoka wore the most serious face Kotori has ever seen as she requested for permission, sincerely, to have her hand in marriage._

 _Kotori's mum reflected a similar serious expression, holding it for a time before she smiled. "Promise to love her and treat her right, Honoka."_

 _Honoka breaks into a huge smile. "Yes, Kotori-mama! I will take care of your daughter with my life and treat her with all my love and care and attention!"_

 _Honoka squeezes Kotori's hand in hers, passing the feelings of love and happiness over to her now fiancée and Kotori was crying happy tears too that her mum has given the okay for Honoka to marry her, and Honoka swears to love her so._

 _Kotori returns the squeeze and she was blushing so badly, but the abundance of happiness and bliss – upcoming marital bliss in Kotori makes her not mind at all. She wouldn't mind heating the entire house with her burning love for Honoka – her lifetime partner right beside her._

 _Honoka brings Kotori into a tight hug and spins her round and round and round around the house, they both laughed, Kotori's mum laughed too. Until Honoka stops and they slowly gravitated into a kiss. A light kiss. Into a long lasting kiss. To tasting and feeling each other's lips and tongue and happiness. They kissed for as long as they pleased – happy to be in each other's arms…_

Kotori illuminated her favourite pillow and heated it up like never before. She couldn't bear to pull away and face her room's light, face reality where she may accidentally admit to her crush that she envisioned the bubbly, smiley gingerhead asking for her hand in marriage. Kotori whined a kind of happy, kind of embarrassed, kind of in-love whine.

"This is all mum's fault…"

Kotori's mum had an all-round wonderful mother's day courtesy of her daughter and a certain clueless classmate of her daughter's. She anticipates for the day she gets to officially meet her.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Okay…like…-breathes in and out- (calm down me) … *O* Any more and we might all melt or burn up or squeal..! XD Kotori fantasizing of Honoka going to marry her..! Ahh! (Ahh! I'm screaming already. I'm so sorry!)**

 **O/O –mega blushing-**

 **I love Kotori and Honoka~~ KotoHono~ HonoKoto~ Honoka x Kotori~~ (heart)(heart)(hearts)**

 **A-Anyways! This is for Honoka's birthday too! Because how can we not have Kotori x Honoka for our lovely gingerhead's birthday right? XD hehe~**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this! This chapter..!**

 **Leave me comments to let me know how you enjoyed it~! *O* (Kotori wants to know~ Kotori's mum wants to know! hahas) XD**

 **See you next chapter! :D**


	26. Seducing The Dense

Summary: Honoka can't concentrate during math class because of a button that has come off from Kotori's uniform.

 **Author Notes**

Since it's Kotori's birthday and Kotori's birthday equates to KotoHono! Let's share the love~ ^w^

I know this is a short chapter… But I just wanted to share more KotoHono moments first! I promise a longer chapter _**real**_ soon. *O*

May you enjoy~ XD

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Yuri-chan –_ _ **Hey there, Yuri-chan~ It's okay! I'm happy that you reviewed this one! XD And I'm sure you enjoyed Honoka's, Umi's and Maki's mother's day gift to their mums too! ^w^**_

 _ **I don't know about that… -blushing- X'D But I'm super happy about it! XD hehe~ Thank you!**_

 _ **Right~? :D Kotori is such a good cook at a young age, hehe~ XD So naturally she cooks a mother's day meal for her mum~XD**_

 _ **HonoKoto forever~ \^w^/ We will, we will~ hehe~ It's coming right up! How Kotori will find out about Honoka being a vampire~ XD**_

 _Shadow390 –_ _ **Mm-hm! Kotori truly is a good daughter~ X'3 My take is that Kotori's mum is a single mum, so Kotori will want to make her mum happy in any way she can too~ :) Ahahas, I'm glad you found it sweet! XD Kotori always has Honoka on her mind. Or well, most of the time. ;D**_

 _ **I too would love to see Honoka having a dinner with Kotori and her mum too! I can see it being so fun~ hehe~ Teasing Kotori~ XD**_

 _MKR-chi –_ _ **KOTOHONO dayo~! \^w^/ -chuckles- I always love how hyped you are about loving KotoHono and my stories. Hehe~ :D Thank you, thank you~ XD**_

 _ **I love Kotori's fantasies lots too~ And well…whether they will turn into reality later… Who knows~? ;D**_

 _ **Ohh, Kotori's mum definitely did! :D Just go ahead and imagine them~ hehe~ XD All those teases and fantasizing of herself with Honoka like a movie! XD**_

 _ **:D We'll see! Please be patient~ hehe~ XD Thank you for always reading and loving! :D**_

 _Bobby –_ _ **I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter, Bobby! ^w^ And hahas, yes, the mums definitely enjoyed it most! XD Honoka always comes up with great present ideas~ XD Yay~ (OwO)b**_

* * *

Ch26 - Seducing The Dense

* * *

It is one of those boring math classes in Otonokizaka High. Honoka seated beside Kotori felt fidgety as she starts feeling a weird, tingly feeling throughout her body. Honoka glances over to Kotori and noticed that one of her button at her chest area has come undone. Honoka gulps as she was unable to pull her stare away. Staring harder, Honoka bores into the sight of Kotori's bra. And attempts to stare harder, wondering if she could catch glimpses of Kotori's breast itself from the small hole.

 _"Honoka-chan~ Honoka-chan~" Kotori calls Honoka's name in an erotic manner._

"Honoka-chan. Honoka-chan!" Honoka blinks and makes eye contact with Kotori.

"Kotori-chan?" Kotori's tone was that of a hushed shout, nowhere erotic as before.

"The teacher is calling you..." Kotori clarifies.

"...Oh." Honoka looks to the front and as reality registers in her mind, she bounces to her feet. "What?!" Honoka shouts in surprise, in turn surprising the teacher and causing the class to laugh out loud.

After trying and failing to answer the teacher's question, Honoka was sentenced to staying back after class to complete 10 questions. Honoka sits back down with a heavy sigh and her head down so Honoka did not notice Kotori looking her way with a worried expression, wondering what she could do to cheer Honoka up. Kotori's own internal struggle led to her letting out a soft sigh which caught Honoka's attention.

"What's wrong, Kotori-chan?" Honoka already forgetting about her worries as the concern for Kotori easily outweighs that.

Kotori shakes her head and flashes a tiny smile to assure Honoka. Honoka was about to accept that everything is okay, but when her eyes falls back onto the glorious view of Kotori's bra and breast, Honoka's breath hitches and mind stops working. Well, working in the sense that it was filled with _"Kotori's bra. Kotori's breast."_ on repeat.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori cocks her head to the side with a confused look. Oblivious to the fact that with how she has positioned herself facing Honoka, gives Honoka a vintage spot of Kotori's front. Feeling the blood rush at her face, probably covering her cheeks up to her ears, Honoka places both hands on Kotori's shoulder and leans into Kotori's ears to whisper.

"K-Kotori-chan..."

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori has her own set of pink shading her cheeks at Honoka's close proximity plus breath on her ears. Honoka gulps.

"I can see your b-b-bra and b-b-b-breast..." Honoka was barely capable of relaying the message without stuttering on the words that start with 'b'.

"Eh?" Was all Kotori could say.

"Your b-button is undone..." Honoka finishes telling the news, takes a deep breath and pulls away from Kotori. Taking an extra second before looking up to see Kotori's current state. If Honoka thought her blush would be able to die down and Kotori would've fixed her button in that extra second, she was utterly mistaken. Kotori just sat looking at Honoka shyly as red painted her face too; though Honoka thinks it's not as bad as her own.

"C-could you...help me fix it?" Kotori asked in a quiet and embarrassed voice.

In the next few seconds, Honoka's mind exploded and reformed. "H-h-help you fix it?" Honoka stared directly into Kotori's eyes for affirmation which Kotori gives through a small nod.

"Mmph..."

Honoka reached over with shaky fingers and four attempts to successfully button up Kotori's shirt. Honoka let out a breath she did not know she was holding and was about to retract her hands, but Kotori held onto her left hand, placing it over her chest. Honoka's hand flinched on contact and her head jerked upwards to question Kotori.

"Thank you, Honoka-chan."

A crooked and nervous smile was plastered on Honoka's face. "N-No problem..." Honoka felt like her heart was going to break out of her ribcage with how fast it was pounding against it.

"Kotori-chan...My hand..?" As reluctant as Honoka was, she knew class was still going on. Okay, who are we kidding? She was more concern for her hummingbird heart than the lesson of a subject she can no longer remember was what.

"Ah, sorry about that Honoka-chan." Kotori equally as reluctant or more as she loved the close contact, warmth, plus the reaction Honoka was giving filled Kotori with hopes that her feelings might be reaching the ever-dense crush she has, but return the hand she must.

Honoka gave a shaky laugh as she moved her hands back. "I-It's no problem really."

The rest of the lesson went by with nothing entering Honoka's head, only reminded of its existence when the bell rang and the teacher came up to her table to remind her of the assignment she has been given. Honoka groaned her response as the class spilled out of the classroom to head home.

Honoka spent the first ten minutes frowning at the paper before slumping over the table.

"You don't have to wait for me, you know…"

"I want to wait for you." Kotori had a gentle smile on.

Honoka turned her head to face Kotori. She got into a sitting position with a broad smile when Kotori's smile instilled some energy into her. The abrupt action and childlike expression made Kotori giggle.

"I might take a while." Honoka returned her attention to the reason she can't go home.

"I could teach you." Kotori whispered into Honoka's ear which made Honoka visibly stiffen.

"Y-You would?"

"Mmph!" Kotori scooted closer to Honoka on the bench, their thighs literally sticking to each other.

Kotori's teaching was simple for Honoka to understand, however, Honoka realized halfway that when she asked for explanations or answer checks, she will get to experience a soft sensation on her right arm as Kotori presses her body close to Honoka for a better view of the assignment. With that, Honoka would purposely ask for an explanation for the same question over and over again, her pen have long broken in half under the force of the vampire's clenched hands but the remaining ink allows for Honoka to still write. It was not a lie when she said she did not understand though, she had a hard time concentrating on the actual words the melodic voice was speaking.

With the assignment finally complete and checked, Honoka turned and glomped Kotori as a show of appreciation and satisfaction. Kotori returned the embrace by snaking her arms around Honoka's waist to pull Honoka closer. All was fine until Honoka decided to take a whiff of Kotori's sweet apple scent and open her eyes to a great view of exposed neck. Honoka's hunger was piqued and a growl sounded.

Kotori giggled into Honoka's shoulder. "Want to grab a bite, Honoka-chan?"

The giggle vibrated through Honoka's body and the word "bite" made Honoka instinctively plant her face deeper into Kotori's nape, mouth opened and fangs starting to grow-

"Honoka." The door of the classroom opened and Honoka's blue haired childhood friend breaks Honoka's trance. Fangs immediately retracted, Honoka pulled away from Kotori in an attempt to regain control of herself. Kotori was slightly upset by the sudden loss of contact and had a small frown.

"Umi-chan! You're still around?" Honoka looks up in surprise.

"We need to visit a certain _dis_ trict, Honoka." Umi emphasized on the 'chi' of 'chiku' (Japanese for district) referencing blood.

It took a minute before Honoka's confused expression change to one of understanding. "Ahh! That's right! I'm, er, done with my assignment now, so…we can go! Sorry, Kotori-chan. I promised Umi-chan, so…" Honoka rambled on before apologizing to Kotori and picking up all her stuff to head out the door.

Kotori barely had time to take in her situation and gave a "Bye bye, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan." Before Honoka and Umi have disappeared down the halls. Sighing loudly since no one was around to catch Kotori in such an unladylike act, Kotori started packing her bag.

 _Just when the mood was getting good…_

Kotori hugged herself for a moment.

 _Honoka-chan's warmth…I think I managed to make Honoka-chan more conscious of me today though…She was staring at me so intently, though it was mostly my chest…With the way Honoka-chan tense up when I press my breast against her arm, I'm guessing Honoka-chan is really conscious about me now. Mm…I should continue grabbing Honoka-chan's attention with this tactic!_

Kotori giggled to herself before leaving the school, happy with her decision and progress made in making the dense Kousaka Honoka notice her. Little did she know, going down the path of seduction isn't going to be an easy one, when puberty is hitting the young vampire.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **I wrote this all the way back in 2017 before I shared the first chapter of "The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire". :P (and now I made some edits just for Kotori~! XD)**

 **It's still undecided whether I would write Kotori attempting to seduce Honoka more in future chapters. OwO But this** _ **is**_ **rather cute. :P So I thought why not share it! XD hehe~**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it! :D**

 **Leave comments if you like~ (every review motivates me to write moreeee~ hehe~ *O*)**

 **See ya!**


	27. Playing with Bat-chan (and confessions)

The Daily Life of Loving a Really Cute but Dense Vampire

 **Author Notes**

 **Uwaaaaa..! Firstly? Happy New Year, everyone! XD And sorry for taking so long. TxT I'm kinda easily distracted… hehe…he…gomennasai! –bows in apology-**

 **But update is here! :D**

 **May you enjoy~ XD**

 _ **Replies to comments:**_

 _Yuri-chan –_ _ **Yuri-chan~! XD I'm more than happy to know that you found this chapter super~ cute! Hehe~ XD I agree with that! Honoka**_ _is_ _ **attracted to Kotori's body more because of how Kotori is slightly bigger or a tad more curvier after all! Hehe~ XD And well, Kotori truly is trying. :3**_

 _ **Mmph! Mmph! I love adorable-blushy-embarrassed Honoka! *O***_

 _ **Oh, I get where you're coming from~ And because Kotori is the protagonist that we will see her try more, you know. :P Honoka will definitely be getting "action" in though. So don't worry! XD**_

 _ **Ehehe~ It truly makes me super, super, ultra-happy that you say you missed this story! I too want to write more and advance the story to its ending! ^w^**_

 _Shadow390 –_ _ **hahas~ Who knows~? ;D Not surprising if she is, yet will still be clueless about it. XD**_

 _ **Ohh! Right~? Kotori got a splendid birthday present! ^w^ Hugs and attention from her crush! *O***_

 _Magiclapras –_ _ **XD Your one-liners really have a way to make me think and smile/laugh to myself. Hahas. XD Because. Wow. Honoka and Kotori truly have it BAD! *w* (and I didn't notice that Honoka was**_ _indeed_ _ **fantasizing a little there! :P)**_

 _MKR-chi –_ _ **You know…I noticed that I make you go "oh gosh" a lot. Hahas. XD And that's a good thing. XD I think squealing like that means the story is really good after all. Hahas. XD (Where my modesty go?) XP**_

 _ **Well~ Kotori certainly seems to have deduced that too. So Kotori most probably will be attempting more seduction techniques on Honoka! hahas. XD**_

 _ **OwO What will happen~? XD**_

 _ **Well…I didn't know if Kotori would really get to using seduction techniques just yet! XD It took a year. Hahas. Which makes sense. OwO Kotori has spent lots of time with Honoka and is more comfortable and CERTAIN of her feelings for Honoka now. :) So it's not weird that she'll try seduction. :3 She's fully intent to…marry Honoka after all. XD**_

 _ **I certainly hope it comes soon too! XD You have no idea how much I want to reach those highlights of the story! Me taking longer is tormenting me too…Ahh, keep sending me reminders to write, MKR. XD It helps a lot. XD**_

 _FIRESTORM –_ _ **Welcome back, FIRESTORM! I'm glad you managed to have lots of rest. And well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be free soon! Yup, puberty. Hehe~ XD Vampires have that too, unsurprisingly. :3 ahh, I'm glad you enjoyed the last 3 chapter! Hehe~**_

 _ **Kotori getting teased isn't something that happens every day…But Kotori's mum certainly loves doing so! Especially since she knows her daughter is so in love, hehe~ XD**_

 _ **Hot is good, yeah? XP hahahas.**_

 _ **Ahh, I will keep up the good work! But let me apologize for not updating for 3months now! Sorry! Hopefully you'll be here soon for this new chapter update. Hehe~**_

 _ **See you then!**_

Ch27 – Playing with Bat-chan (and confessions)

* * *

Hanayo is worried. She has been worried ever since she learnt that her closest and dearest friend has been hanging out with an unknown bat. And she doesn't know what the bat's agenda is.

He or she is a vampire for certain - and even if Rin's words were all true and she literally chats and slurps ramen and colour banners with the bat...Hanayo still can't help but be concerned about the bat's true motive; if any.

Hanayo's constant fidgeting on her seat and worry oozing out of her did not go unnoticed. Kotori who arrived early in school today could not help but turn in her seat to observe with curiosity and concern for her classmate.

"Is everything alright, Hanayo-chan?" Kotori approaches the blonde-brunette.

Although Kotori spoke up gently and naturally had a calming aura, Hanayo was still caught by surprise and squeaked, "K-Kotori-chan! Um…I-I'm alright…"

Kotori smiles softly as she did not want to scare her classmate any further. "Mm…But you seem worried about something… I'm willing to listen if you want to share..? Perhaps I could help too."

 _Hanayo-chan seemed to be worried about something for at least a week now…_

Hanayo lowers her head, thinking. "I…I'm just worried for…" Hanayo glances over to the empty seat beside her. "Rin-chan…"

Kotori nods. "Why are you worried about Rin-chan?"

 _Is Rin-chan going to be absent today? Perhaps she's not feeling well?_

Hanayo sighs. "Rin-chan is still hanging out with that bat…"

 _Oh, Bat-chan._

"And she won't stop even though Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan and I have tried to persuade her that it's dangerous…"

Kotori nods to Hanayo's explanation of her worry for Rin, though since she's met the friendly and eccentric bat before (assuming it's the same one that hangs out with Rin) she really does not see the dangers.

"We don't even know it's identity…" Hanayo mumbles and bites her bottom lips worriedly, eyebrows furrowed in thought as her mind goes through the possibility of the bat being a cold vampire just playing with its food.

"Identity..?" Kotori cocks her head to the side, finding that sentence uncanny.

Hanayo looks up in a panic. "U-Um…I mean…We don't know if the bat is nice or not nice…"

Kotori hums thoughtfully. "But Rin-chan says that Bat-chan is friendly and fun, right? Surely that makes Bat-chan nice."

Hanayo shakes her head with a frown; she was glad Kotori didn't press on the "identity" part, but she's still very, very concern for Rin's safety. "I've never managed to meet this bat… Maybe the bat is avoiding meeting me and that worried me even more…"

 _Avoiding meeting Hanayo-chan..?_

Kotori was growing confused with how Hanayo thinks the bat could be avoiding any chance of befriending Hanayo. And how that could be a source for concern, unless… Kotori's eyes lit up and spoke more excitedly. "Hanayo-chan! Could it be~ That you're jealous of Bat-chan spending time with Rin-chan because you want to hang out with Rin-chan more instead?"

Hanayo was slow to catch on, but when she did, her face explodes into a myriad of red and she stutters. "J-J-J-Jealous? M-Me? N-No! I… I'm just worried…"

Kotori grins; the extra flustered Hanayo just serves to let Kotori believe that Hanayo most probably have strong affections for the sporty orangehead. "Don't worry. I'm sure Bat-chan won't steal Rin-chan from you, Hanayo-chan~"

Hanayo shakes her head rapidly and covers her face with her hands, steam threatening to float out of her head. "That's not it…Kotori-chan…I… _I love Rin-chan but…_ " Hanayo mumbles mostly to herself.

"Oh! I know." Kotori claps her hands together. "How about we all hang out at Rin-chan's house and see if Bat-chan comes over to play? That way we can all officially meet Bat-chan that you're so concerned about, Hanayo-chan."

"Mm…" Hanayo was trying to calm her racing heart and heated cheeks while considering the ash-brunette's idea. "I guess that's a good idea…"

Kotori nods with an ecstatic grin that she managed to make plans to hang out with more of her classmates.

 _Perhaps I can try inviting Honoka-chan too~_

Kotori sees Rin entering the classroom so she whispers to Hanayo. " _Maybe you could tell Bat-chan to not have any ideas of stealing Rin-chan from you…because Rin-chan is yours to take~_ "

"K-Kotori-chan!" Hanayo exclaims as her she scooted into her seat from the embarrassment.

Kotori giggles. "Just a thought~"

Rin bounces over energetically with a wide and curious smile. "Kayo-chan? Kotori-chan? What's up, nya?"

"I-It's nothing, Rin-chan! Here take a seat." Hanayo quickly intervenes and Kotori holds back a teasing giggle.

"Can we hang out at your house, Rin-chan? Hanayo-chan and I wants to meet Bat-chan if possible." Kotori brings up the plan.

 _We first have to get Rin-chan's permission…_

Rin always happy to play with friends and play with Hanayo beamed. "Of course, nya!" Rin was even more ecstatic to have a chance to introduce the funny bat to her best friend so she grabs Hanayo's hands, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I can't wait for Kayo-chin to meet Bat-chan, nya!"

Hanayo chuckles nervously. "Mmph…Me too, Rin-chan…"

 _Once Hanayo-chan gets to meet Bat-chan, Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan will be closer again~_

* * *

Kotori returns to her seat, excited for after school. But before after school, she looks forward to seeing her crush for today.

Honoka arrives just before the bell rings since her two childhood friends had things to do and did not come over to wake her. The gingerhead waves good morning to all her classmates before settling in her seat with a "Fwoo~ Made it~"

 _And before the teacher arrives too!_

Honoka gives herself a pat on the back for her tiny achievement. Honoka notices the ash-brunette beside her looking her way, so she turns to smile at Kotori. "Good morning, Kotori-chan~"

The ash-brunette returns a smile, her cheeks a soft pink that Honoka notices tend to be present almost all the time. Initially Honoka thought it was Kotori's skin colour, then thought it might be light make-up, then she realizes that Kotori is someone that blushes easily. Which makes the ash-brunette that much adorable, so Honoka takes the time to notice the pinken cheeks.

"Good morning, Honoka-chan… Um…"

 _Oh. Kotori-chan wants to say something… It's cute how I tell her she can just speak her mind, but sometimes she still gets so shy~ hehe~_

"Mm-hm?" Honoka nods encouragingly, and gives Kotori her full attention.

"We…Um, Hanayo-chan and I are going to Rin-chan's house after school… Would you like to come with?" Kotori breathes a soft sigh of relief that she managed to invite Honoka out.

"Oh!" Honoka turns to look over to Rin and Hanayo talking to one another and turns back to Kotori to agree, but the ash-brunette adds.

"We hope to meet Bat-chan that Rin-chan hangs out with too… Hanayo-chan is rather worried for Rin-chan after all…" Kotori who genuinely wants to see Hanayo and Rin more closer instead of the constant worry on Hanayo says.

 _Oh…Hanayo-chan has been a little out of it when I talk to her and Rin-chan…_

Honoka smiles and puts a hand on Kotori's shoulder; not noticing the small jump Kotori did and the nervous blinking from her friend. "I can't go later."

 _As a human._

"But I'm sure you three will have lots of fun with the bat!"

Kotori felt a little sad that the gingerhead couldn't come along but she smiles at the idea of hanging out with the friendly bat. "Mmph…Maybe some other time..?"

Honoka grins. "Maybe some other time."

 _Without the bat. And I guess this evening's secret patrol has to be put off for helping Hanayo-chan not be worried for Rin-chan!_

Honoka picks up her bag to take her pencil box out since the teacher has arrived in class. And she thinks for a short moment about the past month that she has started her own "secret patrol" of the streets to see if she can make a change in Cold Vampires, or just keep people safe. It's been tiring and had varying results, but Honoka still wanted to try.

Thanks to Kotori's invite, she can at least have a more slow-paced, fun evening as a bat later. Honoka smiles and balls her fist in front of her chest to pump herself up for the school day.

 _Yosh~! Cold vampires aside! And welcome hanging out with Kotori-chan and Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan!_

* * *

With something to look forward to, the school day went by faster than usual, or at least that's how the more than a little excited vampire felt. Sparkling blue eyes looks over to her seatmate who was calmly packing her bag and then looking over to Rin and Hanayo's table where Rin was bouncing on the spot, eager to go home too, while Hanayo places her pencil box into her bag, a slightly hesitant smile playing on her lips.

 _Hmm… Kotori-chan is right. Hanayo-chan is worried about something… I wonder what…_

Honoka shakes the thought away for a moment; now isn't the time to be putting on her own worried expression which might catch the attention of her own worrywart childhood friend or the kind and gentle ash-brunette beside her too.

 _Hopefully playing together with Rin-chan, Kotori-chan and I will help Hanayo-chan feel better._

The gingerhead makes an excuse to be at the teacher's office so the three of them could head off first, a promise to walk out of school next time made, and Honoka waves them goodbye before hiding behind the school wall for a good five minutes before tailing them.

 _It's not that I don't remember how to go to Rin-chan's house… I just wanna keep a lookout for their safety… Mmph! That's why I'm following them like that!_

Honoka pouts at an imaginary Umi in her head teasing her for her sense of direction, or lack thereof, to the extent that she reasons with her inner teasing Umi too. The gingerhead was quick to dismiss the thoughts of her easily-lost self as Rin, Hanayo and Kotori head upstairs. Honoka counts the minutes, before she giggles at her silliness; surely she can just turn into a bat now and watch how things are in Rin's room before making her entrance.

Honoka swings her feet playfully back and forth before swinging herself off the void deck's chair she was sitting on with a "Wee~" and a short laugh. Looking towards Rin's window, she transforms into a bat and flaps her wings skywards.

Just as Honoka-bat reaches the window where her cat-like friend lives, she was tackled by a rush of darkness and Honoka was sent falling towards the ground level.

 _Eh? Wait- what?_

When Honoka-bat realizes she wasn't on her trajectory of happy laughter in a warm room, she blinks and hurries to get back her altitude by struggling a little from the hold on her bat shoulders while attempting to flap her wings with varying success as the other bat that have tackled her and won't let go had a really strong and adamant grip.

 _Another bat? A vampire? Eh?_

"Who are you? And why do you keep visiting Rin-chan? What are your agendas? I-If you're evil, I will fight you and protect Rin-chan!" The bat with the iron-grip screeched at Honoka-bat which made Honoka blink multiple times as she try to catch on.

"Wha- I…Rin-chan? I just play with Rin-chan-"

"Y-You want to play around first before taking her life?! I-"

"No! What! I would never take anyone's life!" Honoka-bat struggles as she tries to fly and pry her way free; but it was no easy feat when the bat with piercing violet eyes was determined to take Honoka down.

"Then _why!?"_ The bat cries and at that moment, Honoka recognizes the voice.

"Ha…Hanayo-chan?" Honoka-bat asked in disbelief; it was hard to believe that this fiercely and desperately confronting Honoka-bat out of the blue was actually the sweet and timid girl in class.

 _Is it really Hanayo-chan? Hanayo-chan is a vampire too..?_

"How do you know-"

"I'm Honoka." Honoka-bat stopped going against Hanayo-bat's strong claws when she realized it was the soft-spoken girl from school, and just tried to keep from being pushed to the ground with a force of an upset vampire.

"Honoka-chan..?" Hanayo-bat's eyes widen and her grip lessens as they both slowly lowered to the ground.

"Mmph… Hanayo-chan…" Honoka-bat quickly transforms back into human to make her point and calm Hanayo down. "See? I'm Honoka."

The worrywart vampire looks left and right a good three times to make sure the coast is clear before she changes back to human form too, still in uniform as Honoka was expecting to see and her fingers fidgeting nervously.

"Hey. I won't hurt anyone. Not you, and definitely not Rin-chan… Sorry for worrying you." Honoka scuffles her feet on the floor, her head lowered apologetically though she doesn't move her sight away from Hanayo; she wanted to convey her sincerity after all.

Hanayo looks up and smiles a tiny, shy one when she sees the friendly and bubbly classmate she is more than thankful to have as a friend. "You're…really a..?"

Honoka's smile widens and nods. "I am. And you are one too? I'm so surprised actually."

 _To think that Hanayo-chan is a vampire… This means I have another vampire friend! Hehe~_

"M-mmph… I never would have guessed…" Hanayo

"Ehehe~ I… Wait! Are you saying that because you think I won't make a good vampire! And I'm not cool enough to be one…" Honoka pouts and Hanayo quickly waves her hands in front of her to deny it.

"N-No…That's not it… I…meant that Honoka-chan was really good at keeping it a secret…" The brunette stammers nervously and hopes against all hopes that she did not upset her friend.

 _I'm good at keeping secrets… hehehe~_

Honoka takes Hanayo's words as a praise and starts smiling silly-happy, a hand going behind her head to rub from embarrassment. "I'm not really _that_ good at it…"

Hanayo shakes her head. "I think you are… Um…Honoka-chan…"

"Mm?" Honoka's blue eyes shine with excitement.

"Um…are you still going upstairs as a bat to play with Rin-chan..?"

"Oh. Of course!" Honoka doesn't hesitate to answer. "I promised after all. And Rin-chan really likes playing with me right?"

"Mmph…" Hanayo nods.

"Plus Kotori-chan and Hanayo-chan is here today too! Let's play!" Honoka pumps a fist into the air with vigour. Hanayo smiles and mimics Honoka though her hand barely goes higher than her chest.

"You should head back first though? You did exit the window…" Honoka looks up to the window and Hanayo begins to panic.

"Ah! R-Right! I'll go first then! See you, Honoka-chan!" Hanayo hastily transforms into a bat, not before making sure no humans were in sight, and starts flying back to her best friend's room.

Honoka chuckles as she waves Hanayo off, her smile ever-wide.

 _Hanayo-chan is now a vampire friend not just human friend and I still get to play with Rin-chan and Kotori-chan~ Today's an awesome day!_

* * *

Back upstairs where Rin and Kotori were in the kitchen preparing drinks and snacks, the ash-brunette does her best to hold back from humming aloud as she felt a tad high on tension since she's at a friend's house hanging out, plus was going to get to meet the strange but adorable bat again.

 _I wonder when Bat-chan will arrive~_

Just as Kotori gathered the cups and bottle of soft drink, she hears Rin sigh. This got the ash-brunette's attention fast as Rin being low-spirited is as rare as Honoka telling her that she's tired of bread – meaning to say never.

"Is something the matter, Rin-chan?"

The orangehead blinks out of her daze and shakes her head. "Ah, no… I'm okay…"

 _Rin-chan is clearly worried about something… Is she worried about Hanayo-chan?_

"Is this about Hanayo-chan?" Kotori accidentally blurts out what's on her mind. She was intending to ease into the topic; but what's done is done and Kotori gives the orangehead her best soothing and encouraging smile.

 _Ah…I hope Rin-chan won't think I'm being too meddling…_

Rin's yellow eyes widened and she takes a step forward. "How did you know! I mean…"

 _It is about Hanayo-chan…_

Kotori smiles more as she stepped around the kitchen counter to where Rin is. "Well… I can tell that Rin-chan cares about Hanayo-chan the most, so… I just linked it to that first."

Rin lowers her head, her cheeks turning a familiar shade of pink that Kotori recognizes from her experience. The ash-brunette could not help but think that Rin is in love. "Kotori-chan sure is amazing, nya… I do care for Kayo-chin the most! But… Kayo-chin has been really out of it these days and I don't know what I can do to help…"

Kotori nods to show that she's listening. "I'm sure Hanayo-chan is just a little worried about something…and will be back to normal soon."

 _Hanayo-chan loves you and is just worried about Bat-chan being bad after all. And after today, Hanayo-chan will see that Bat-chan is cute~_

Rin juts her lips out thoughtfully. She wants to believe what Kotori says and that all will be okay soon enough, but she also feels like she wants to be of help to her best friend when said best friend has something on their mind. "I wish I could do something for Kayo-chin, nya…To make her smile again…"

Kotori smiles at that. The cat-like girl is truly sweet and caring. Kotori considers for a moment, her eyes shifting to the side before returning to her friend with a slightly mischievous light in her golden hues. "Perhaps…Rin-chan is in love with Hanayo-chan?"

 _Ahh~ These two would make such a cute couple..!_

Proving Kotori right, Rin's cheeks flares a bright red and she flails her arms in front of her frantically, somewhat wailing and shouting. "I-I-I-I'm not! I- I love Kayo-chin! But..! But..! Nyaaaaa..!"

Kotori chuckles at the orangehead's cute display of embarrassment. "There's no need to deny it, Rin-chan~ There's a lot of things you love about Hanayo-chan, no?"

The ash-brunette's simple prompt gets Rin to stop nya-ing in denial as Rin was always the first one to say that her best friend is the best in the world, amazing in so many ways, and of course, have a whole litter of things to love about. "Definitely, nya! I love many, maaaany things about Kayo-chin! If not, everything!"

Kotori beams and Rin takes a minute to realize that what she just said was as good as admitting that she really does love Hanayo more than just as best friends, and although embarrassing to think about, Rin actually does not mind. She loves her Kayo-chin; she has loved her since small, and will only continue doing so. The only difference now is that Rin is thinking of going past nuzzles and hugs into nuzzles and kisses…maybe. Rin picks up the packet of chips to hide her blush-covered face.

 _Rin-chan is so cute. Hehe~ Guess I should help give her a little push~_

"Rin-chan…" Kotori begins and only continues after Rin peeks from behind the potato chips. "How about confessing to Hanayo-chan your feelings?"

"Nya, nya, nya!" Rin presses the bag of chips into her face and her grip was tight as the sound of chips getting crushed sounded the girl's embarrassment. "Kayo-chin…"

"I think there's a high possibility that Hanayo-chan will return your feelings after all…but I'm not forcing you. Just suggesting. This way…you can be even closer to Hanayo-chan too." Kotori gaze falls to the table where the drinks are, her mind can't help but think of a certain gingerhead she would love to be even closer to someday.

 _I want to confess to Honoka-chan too… Though it's not that easy…I still want to do my best._

Rin observes the ash-brunette's gentle, supportive expression slowly change to that of one of distant longingness. "Kotori-chan…do you have someone you like more than best friends too?"

"Eh!?" Kotori's cheeks turns a dark shade of pink for being called out on her feelings by yet another classmate. "U-Um…Am I that obvious..? Ahh…"

 _But, but…Rin-chan doesn't know it's Honoka-chan that I like…right?_

The cat-like girl grins. "Kinda. If I succeed in confessing to Kayo-chin. Kotori-chan have to do her best to get your girlfriend too, kay, nya?"

"G-Girlfriend…" Kotori mumbles and averts her gaze from Rin's straightforward yellow hues.

 _Honoka-chan as my girlfriend…_

 _Kotori jogs hurriedly as she was late for her date with the girl of her dreams, the one and only Kousaka Honoka._

" _H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori calls the moment she catches sight of the sunset orange locks that warms her heart whenever she sees it._

 _Honoka turns around with an ever-growing smile; Kotori's heart swoons at the beautiful sight. "Kotori-chan! I've been dying to see you."_

 _Kotori runs right into Honoka's embrace with a giggle while catching her breath. "Dying to?"_

" _Dying to." Honoka's smile remains huge and happy now that she has her girlfriend right beside her._

"Kotori-chan. Kotori-chan, nya. Kotori-chan?"

"Ah, um, yes?" Kotori blinks out of her mini fantasy of dating the bubbly and sweet gingerhead to see Rin in front of her, eyebrows furrowed.

 _Was I daydreaming for a long time again?_

"Okay, nya?"

Kotori nods and makes to pick up the tray of drinks. "I'm okay…Let's go up? We shouldn't keep Hanayo-chan waiting so long…"

"Ah! You're right, nya!" Rin grabs a bunch of snacks and makes her way upstairs.

Kotori giggles at the shorter girl's eagerness to rush back to her room. "Good luck with confessing~"

Rin stops running and when Kotori catches up, she turns to pout at the ash-brunette. Kotori chuckles. "You can do it."

"Nyaaa, Kotori-chan…I'll do my hardest, nya…" Rin hugs the snacks as her face morphed to one of determination. And with that, they reach their destination.

* * *

"Sorry for making you wait, Kayo-chin!" Rin apologizes the moment she opens the door and dropping her array of snacks onto the table. Kotori was right behind to put the tray down, a small smile on her lips as she admired how close Rin and Hanayo are.

The brunette herself simply shakes her head with a patient smile and patting her best friend's head to show that she does not mind one bit of waiting for Rin. "I didn't wait long. Don't worry about it, Rin-chan."

 _Head pats..! And the way they look at each other…How are these two not dating yet? Hehe~_

Kotori accidentally giggles out loud which makes her two classmates look over to her. She waves her hand to tell them it was nothing but meets Rin's eyes to give the energetic girl a reminder of what the orangehead said she was going to do. Rin catches on and nods subtly, clearing gathering her confidence to confess.

Rin tries to get over her sudden nervousness and awkwardness with countless clearing of her throat which got Hanayo raising her eyebrows and looking at Rin with concern. "Rin-chan?"

"Ah...It's nothing, nya… Um… Kayo-chin…I…" Rin inches towards her best friend, the girl she wants to confess to with each mumble and nervous shifty eyes, but just as Hanayo was going to ask what's wrong – Honoka-bat arrives.

"LOOP DE LO-WAA!"

Honoka-bat's attempt at a twist in the air and perfect entrance did not go as planned as the energetic creature put a little bit too much enthusiasm into her final dive and does sped through the open window into her friend's room. Hanayo was quick to pull Rin to her so that Honoka-bat won't crash into the orangehead.

"Rin-chan!"

"K-Kayo-chin!?" Rin tensed in the brunette's arms; hyper-conscious about their close proximity and the sense of security in Hanayo's embrace.

This, however, meant that Honoka-bat went crashing into her seatmate – into the gentle and sweet ash-brunette – into Kotori's chest. Thankfully, Honoka-bat was going fast but not fast enough to be a speed that would hurt who she crash-landed into.

Kotori was surprised with the way her second meeting with the adorable bat is, but she simply catches the bat and smiles at the sight of the night critter brushing its nose that knocked into her.

 _Aww~ Bat-chan is as cute as always with it's human-like actions~ hehe~_

"Are you okay, Bat-chan..?"

"Mm…I'm…" Honoka-bat's eyes widens to impossible lengths before she gasps and brings her wings over her bright red face to cover it. "K-K-Kotori-chan's chest..! I mean..! Hawawawa…"

Kotori blinks twice at the bat shaking from side to side and not wanting to make eye contact with her. Kotori wears a small smile as she wonders what's going on and what she could do.

 _Bat-chan….Ah, is it the light? Or did you get hurt when you bumped into me?_

Hanayo giggles from where she stands; being the only one that understood what Honoka-bat said, she could tell that the girl inside the bat was having a mild panic moment from being conscious about the clueless ash-brunette's softness. "Oh, the bat is just shy, Kotori-chan…"

 _Shy..?_

Kotori relaxes as she's glad she did not scare the small and adorable creature in any way. Lifting her hand to stroke the bat's head lightly, Kotori looks over to Rin again to ask if the orangehead is going to continue trying now that their friendly, neighbourhood bat has arrived to play. Rin shakes her head as an answer personally wanting more time to ready her heart and find the right timing to let Hanayo know of her feelings. Kotori nods in return.

 _Mm…Good luck, Rin-chan! I, too would prefer to confess in a one-on-one situation…Honoka-chan…_

Rin is back to looking at her best friend again and a smile grows as she sees Hanayo not freaking out at her bat friend. "Kayo-chin, Kayo-chin. See~?"

"Hm? What is it, Rin-chan?"

Rin does her best to ignore her racing heart at how her best friend's little head tilt and gentle voice made her realize just how she truly loves every little thing of Hanayo. "S-See! Bat-chan isn't dangerous at all, nya!"

Hanayo giggles; knowing more than Rin or Kotori that the bat in the room right now was indeed harmless and one that she has no need to be going through sleepless nights stressing about Rin's safety. "Hono- WAH! I mean Bat-chan isn't dangerous… Mmph… I was just worried for you, Rin-chan…"

Rin, Kotori and Honoka-bat blinks in rapid succession, taking a moment to get over the shock of Hanayo's high-pitched scream out of the blue.

Kotori recovers faster and jumps on the opportunity to help Rin and Hanayo. "Hanayo-chan _cares_ for Rin-chan _a lot_ after all~"

The energetic cat-girl jolts at the words the ash-brunette purposefully emphasizes, knowing that the ash-brunette is making a point – that she really does not need to worry, it's highly likely that her best friend feels the same way as her.

"A-Anyways! Let's play, nya!" Rin flops to the floor and hurries her best friend and classmate to join her on the floor so that they can begin chatting, playing and snacking together. Confessions are for another time!

Kotori giggles as she placed Bat-chan beside her, smiling back to the bat who gives her a hop of appreciation and definitely smiling eyes.

 _Bat-chan sure is cute… Like Honoka-chan… ah! What am I thinking of…_

Kotori doesn't know why but she just feels so comfortable with the bat she's only met twice now; it gave her a similar feeling of when she's with her crush; she likes that. Though she wishes said crush could be here to spend an afterschool together too (almost like a double date).

.

.

.

Time flew by faster than any of them would have liked as Bat-chan excuses herself, Kotori offering to walk her out and head home too. Rin whines before making a promise for another meetup. Hanayo smiles at the sight, she really did enjoy playing with Honoka-bat; though it took a lot of conscious effort to not accidentally say "Honoka-chan" instead of "Bat-chan".

* * *

Kotori walks slowly towards the school, her mind busy with thoughts of concern for Hanayo and Rin; have they broke the ice (in a sense), have they got their feelings across to one another, or could she do something to help more? All those thoughts bouncing in her head made her not notice a grinning gingerhead catching up behind her.

"Watcha' thinkin' of, Kotori-chan~?"

Kotori's favourite voice enters the ash-brunette's head and changed the trajectory of her thoughts. "Honoka-chan..?"

Honoka cocks her head to the side, looking at her friend curiously. "Thinking about me?"

 _Thinking about…_

"Ah! Honoka-chan?!" Kotori exclaims while Honoka's smile widens.

"That would be me."

Kotori pouts at her crush's tease. "You surprised me there…"

Honoka chuckles as her hand goes to the back of her head. "My bad. I didn't scare you too badly or anything right?"

Kotori shakes her head.

 _Never too badly…_

"I was actually thinking of…" Kotori begins as she arranges her scattered thoughts for Hanayo and Rin's relationship and concerns she has heard from the two directly.

"Thinking of?" Honoka probes as she walks side to side with Kotori.

"Mm...Do you think Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan will be okay, Honoka-chan?" Kotori looks into the distance, golden eyes filled with genuine concern.

Honoka smiles at that; she loves how caring the ash-brunette is. Honoka looks in a general direction towards Rin's and Hanayo's apartment, her blue eyes glowing with certainty. "I think Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan are doing great."

Kotori could not help but stare at the gingerhead with awe. She does not know how Honoka do it; to speak with so much confidence of something she thinks Honoka wouldn't really know the entire situation of either. But regardless, Honoka always has a way to make her feel secure and braver. And for this case, assured and looking forward to hearing from Hanayo and Rin about how things went during their meet up.

* * *

Inside Rin's house where Hanayo was asked to meet her best friend, the brunette waits patiently for the orangehead who sported pink cheeks and an uncharacteristically restrained demure to finally tell her what's bogging Rin's mind.

Rin takes a deep breath, clutches Hanayo's hands tightly, regretting to do so as her sweaty palms was way too obvious of her nervousness, if her incapability to nya wasn't clear enough. "K-Kayo-chin…"

"Yes?" Hanayo was ever-patient. Rin is truly grateful for that.

Another deep breath and, "I…I…I love you, Kayo-chin."

Hanayo smiles. "I love you too-"

"As girlfriends! I want to be your girlfriend!" Rin eyes were shut tight, grip tighter. Hanayo was wide-eyed and tongue-tied. "Ahh…I said it, nya…"

Rin stresses that she might have ruined her relationship with the person she loves most in the world and was going to get on all fours and apologize but Hanayo breaks the thick air of trepidation.

"I…I can't…"

"Nya..?" Rin's hands were trembling harder but she refused to let her best friend's hand go. "Why?"

"I can't, Rin-chan… I love you too but…"

"But what, nya?" Rin shook her head and blinked hard to push back the incoming waves of tears for being rejected. "If you love me too we can-"

"Because!" Hanayo unintentionally raises her voice. "Because…I'm not… _human_ …" Hanayo barely murmurs the last part.

Rin shakes her head again. "What do you mean..? I-I love Kayo-chin for Kayo-chin. Nothing to do with humanity…"

Hanayo breathes heavily out her nose, a humourless chuckle. "You'll want to stay away from me for sure after you know…"

"I won't!" Rin protests, stepping closer to her best friend. "Tell me. I'll prove it, nya. I love you, Kayo-chin! Please don't reject me over something I can't understand!" A tear escapes Rin and Hanayo relents.

"Alright…I'll tell you…" Hanayo holds Rin's hands as support, so she won't be the one to run away. "I…I'm a vampire."

Rin wasn't sure what she was expecting; maybe a rice-eating monster from overseas, or a million years old magician, or that she's planning to wipe humanity the next day or something. Vampire? They never crossed Rin's mind before and she certainly does not see why she'll hate her best friend over that. "I don't mind, nya. Kayo-chin can be an alien and I'd still love Kayo-chin, nya…"

Rin pouts hard and Hanayo shakes her head. "I'm supernatural. Look."

The brunette disappears and Rin was barely turning towards the door to look for her missing best friend when Hanayo returns with a cup of ramen with hot water in it, chopsticks on top and cooking. "I've got _inhuman_ speed… I got super-strength too. I'm _different_ from you, Rin-chan…"

"Those won't affect our relationship-"

"I can't eat ramen." Hanayo drops the bomb. She's been doing her best to hide this fact from Rin for years now. But she's said it. Hanayo wishes she could take back her words when she sees Rin unable to say anything in return. "That's why…"

Hanayo makes her way to the door to go back home and cry her heart out for destroying her relationship with her best friend but Rin was faster and hugs her best friend hard. "It's okay…I understand… I'm sorry for always asking you to eat something you can't…"

Hanayo couldn't believe it. Rin wasn't mad at her? Rin wasn't disgusted at her? Rin wasn't afraid of her? "I drink blood, Rin-chan."

"I don't care!" Rin pouts again, turning Hanayo to look at her, to see how serious she was about wanting to be with Hanayo. "You can be a cat-smuggler and I'd still love you, Kayo-chin… Please…don't push me away?"

Rin's watery eyes, quivering lips and heartfelt feelings made Hanayo pause and finally breathe right, her mind actually clearing up as she wonders why she was being so adamant at making Rin be someone who can't accept her for who she is. "You're really okay with being with a monster..?"

Rin shakes her head, a hint of a smile at the glimmer of hope. "If Kayo-chin is a monster…she's the prettiest monster yet. I'd date her any day, nya."

Hanayo laughs through her tears of joy, tugging Rin closer. "You prettier, Rin-chan…"

"N-No…You're prettier…" Rin blushes as she buries her face on Hanayo's shoulder. Hanayo hugs Rin tightly. They both can hardly believe that they were a hundred percent honest with one another now and are together-together. The warm tears and embrace was the only thing that told them it is – and they'd better believe it.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Ahhhh? OwO RinPana is adorable here, aren't they? XD**

 **And I personally love Honoka-bat and Kotori's interactions, hehe. XD**

 **Would you look at that! Now Hanayo knows Honoka's identity too :3**

 **Anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter too~ :'D**

 **Leave me comments if you like! Because as always! All your feedback and thoughts puts a smile on my face and serves as awesome, top-tier,** _ **best**_ **motivation for me to keep writing! Hehe~ XD**

 **See you next chapter! Let's have a KotoHono-filled year ahead! :D**


End file.
